


Where I Come From

by kishanta, Tisara (kishanta)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU kind of, Acts of War, Almost death, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Book One: Water, Book Three: Fire, Book Two: Earth, Book Two: Earth completed, Building Friendships, But Not For a Long Time, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Invasion, Jee gets to be more involved in this story, Jee is the guy who yells at Zuko during the Storm episode, Korra lore is not ignored, Korra may make an appearance, LIKE SUPER LONG, Life Lessons, Mental Health Issues, Moral Dilemmas, Over 200k words!!!!, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Paternal Iroh, Pining, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader is named, Realistic injuries, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Spirit Aang, Spirit Iroh, TWO Avatars, This story does not disregard Korra restarting the Avatar cycles, We hit the sex finally, Zuko has joined the GAang, Zuko is an asshole, blast to the past, but with new enemy and slight changes, fate destiny just bad luck who knows, finally hit the romance, follows main plot, future avatar, future tech is a bit more advanced than ours, future world like ours, i take a lot of liberties, it may be gratuitous, it only took like 125k words to get there, kind of, loose use of Fission Energy, lots of lying, matchmaker Aang, now the burn starts to roar, pining so much pining, please don't at me, prince Zuko end game, quick updates, repercussions of war, sexy zuko chest, story is mostly written just not posted, suffering of the people, teacher Zuko, there will be adult content, this is a long story, this will get explained
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 240,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishanta/pseuds/kishanta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishanta/pseuds/Tisara
Summary: Mira was just your average University student in a world that has forgotten bending.At least she was until someone discovered she was the Avatar and kidnapped her. Follow her journey as she finds herself in her past, faces her destiny, and learns what it means to be the Avatar and believe in herself.The only problem? Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation finds her first, and apparently there's a 100 year war going on and it's his destiny to capture the Avatar. Thankfully, he's looking for a bald monk and not some random girl he found in the South Pole.*the reader is named in this fic and it is all in first POV of Mira
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 239
Kudos: 340





	1. Just a Hop, Skip, and a Jump Away (Book One: Water - Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this story so long I am not even sure I am following the main plot I had initially fleshed out. However, I have written till about the last few episodes of season 3. Which means, I was able to make sure things make cohesive sense without forgetting what I've done and having to quickly edit or change the newest chapter I'm writing!
> 
> I hope you guys like it, it follows a sort of unique take on a not so unique story idea of there being two Avatars. This story will follow the entirety of the show, as well as the comics, all while exploring an original idea from me. (Okay, original to me idea. I can't be the only one to think of it.)

**~Start Chapter 1~**

  
  
“It has Archeologists stumped all across the globe; Pictures that show humans manipulating the elements to their whims. Just fanciful fantasy? Or were these honest depictions of real people? This discovery might just give relevance to notions of witchcraft all over the world that practice ‘bending’ the elements, however, no solid proof of manipulating elements without the help of man-made machines, has ever been seen, until potentially today...”

“I wish they’d turn that shit off.” My friend Naia snapped as she turned the page in her book: ‘The Science of Evil.’ 

The T.V. continued to drone on in the background as I turned my attention to my best friend from University. She was seated in one of the reddish lumpy sofa chairs across from me with her legs crossed. Her small but sharp eyes didn’t stray from her book  as she spoke. She had curled chocolate coloured hair, coiling into tight ringlets, cut short to just below her ears. Today she was wearing one of her famous pin-up dresses in deep plum, Maleficent and her dragon form hidden within the pattern. 

“Come on, aren’t you curious? First they find those centuries old parchments with what looked like instructions on bending—” I attempted to say. 

“Allegedly about ‘bending’, no one's been able to translate them yet.” She interrupted rudely. 

“Stop interrupting me, now, as I was saying, then they found those impossible to have built at the time temple like structures too high up for anyone to have climbed, similar ones on the underside of cliffs, and now they have found actual photo evidence, not drawings, but photo evidence of people bending!” I was a touch excited, sure, but who didn’t want to be able to prove people could bend the elements to their will?

“Those ‘temples’ are mostly rubble, they‘ve barely even been able to excavate much yet, and again, allegedly they found photographic evidence. It’s super grainy, and old enough most of it was rotted, it’s all speculation at this point.” She sighed, finally putting her book down to regard me for a moment.

“You really are a fun ruiner.” I pouted.

“I’d like to think I am a champion of reality.” She re-opened her book and turned another page. 

“Yeah, champion of being a pain in my ass...” I muttered under my breath garnering a glare.

“Either way, it doesn’t change the fact that no one has ever successfully been able to ‘bend’ anything, look at all those silly little groups have barely been able to do anything.” Naia waved me off with a hand as she turned back to her book.

“Yeah, but how would we know? If we lost everything, forgot everything, what if we keep trying to do it wrong?” I asked as I leaned back in my chair.

“Wouldn’t someone do it right eventually? Even a little? It can’t be that complex to figure out if someone did thousands of years ago, and enough people were doing it they built temples, which leads me to believe a lot of people would have been able to ‘bend’.” She retorted, her logic poking holes. 

“There has to be something else we are missing with this, like...maybe not everyone can bend? Statistics and all that? What about those unnatural pipes under that mountain in China?” I tried to argue, grasping at straws.

“You mean the Baigong Pipes? What next, aliens exist? Stop listening to those mystery podcasts, they’re rotting your brain.” She sighed. 

“They are not rotting my brain...” I crossed my arms with a huff and leaned back in my chair. 

Naia laughed at me as she closed her book and stood up from the table at the cafe we were sitting at. I followed after her, gathering my own book and bag, before we left for home. 

I took a final look at her as we parted ways with a smile. She had done her makeup today to match her dress. The realization made me smile again as I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach at her departure. 

I’d see her again, I was just letting my anxiety get the better of me. 

  
  


**~Break~**

  
  


I arrived home later than I’d have liked. I had school tomorrow, and the first block for me was 7 a.m.; I just had to be a keener during my first year of University. I wanted to prove I was a diligent student and make my parents proud in hopes it would overshadow the things that made them less than proud.

But I couldn’t decide what I wanted to major in, so I was taking a bunch of different courses to try them out. I took just enough to qualify for housing assistance, which was nine. I was often tired and overworked but it wasn’t all bad. I was able to schedule around my sword play. 

I shouldn’t complain too much either, I got to stay in a private dorm room that was self contained. It was basically a small bachelor, but I didn’t care. I was out on my own for the first time ever. It felt freeing, like I was finally becoming an adult. 

Naia was only taking afternoon classes, the fiendish genius! Her parents lived nearby so she didn’t have to worry about affording a place to live. I suspect part of the reason my parents wouldn’t help with my housing was so I would choose a local school.

Pfft, as if. 

‘Mira...’

Cursing my luck, my eighteen year old heart leaped when I heard my name. I twisted around to see who was calling my name while I was daydreaming, to find no one. 

Nothing was there and I wondered for a moment if I was just that tired? I tossed my bag and purse onto the small loveseat I had managed to squeeze in, heading straight to my bed, shirt slipping off my form and being tossed towards the hamper outside my bathroom.

I pulled my below shoulder length wavy dirty blonde hair up into a bun, pulling on a pair of old high-school grad grey sweatpants and a black racer back tank-top. I turned to look at my vanity mirror, aqua eyes staring back at me. I took a moment to look at the dark circles under my eyes with a frown. With my dark freckles, the only reminiscent of my Irish heritage, it made me look incredibly washed out, like I was the living dead. With a heavy sigh I turned away 

I fell onto the plush surface and bounced there for a moment. It wasn’t a large bed, being the double that it was, but it allowed me some small measure of living space, so I went with it. Grabbing my water bottle I opened two small bottles and slipped three pills into my hand, before tossing my head back and swallowing it. Taking a swig of water I swallowed and laid down. 

I snuggled my face into my pillow and breathed in a deep breath, calming my tumultuous mind. I tucked myself beneath a rumpled blanket, making sure my feet were wedged underneath what was left at the end of my bed, and closed my eyes.

  
  


**~Break~**

  
  


I awoke to find myself seated in a meadow, legs crossed, still wearing the loose sweatpants and thin tank top I had gone to sleep in. The flowers here bent and waved with the breeze. They were yellow in colour, with small green stems. The grass was the most interesting though. It was the most pigmented shade of blue/white I had ever seen. Pale in colour, but soft to the touch. 

I plucked one of the small flowers, spinning it between my fingers with a hum. Strange, the flower looked like large buttercups, but the scent was more similar to lotus flowers. 

“What an odd dream...” I murmured as I stood and took a look around. Nothing was near me, in fact all I could see was an endless sea of flowers. The breeze that blew by was warm and carried the scent of heady lotus. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, savouring the somewhat fruity scent. Playing with a petal on the flower I began to pull it off in thought. 

‘He loves me...he loves me not.’ I smiled as I sang to myself in my head.

After only a few minutes I heaved a sigh and opened my eyes. Picking a direction, I hoped to come across something, or someone, in my dream. I couldn’t even lucid dream tonight, every time I tried, nothing would happen. It was...strange to say the least. I clicked my tongue ring against the top two teeth in my mouth as I took everything in; a habit that no doubt upset my dentist.

“Hello Mira, I’ve been trying to get in contact with you for awhile.” A deep voice spoke from behind me. 

Whipping around startled, I saw a tall man standing just behind me, angled face with brown facial hair. His head was shaved, showing off a large ice blue arrow tattoo. He was tall, towering above me, but his eyes were warm and kind. I wasn’t as afraid as I should have been. In fact, I was merely...surprised. Weird.

“What the fuck?” I spluttered as I took a step back, my fight or flight starting to kick in.

“Ha, you remind me of Korra,” The man smirked as he took a step forward. “Please don’t be frightened. It’s been a long time since anyone has been in contact with the current Avatar. I understand that you probably have questions”

“What the hell is an Avatar? And who the hell are you? Also, who raised you? Usually someone introduces themselves before going into such a heavy conversation.” I pursed my lips and glowered at the man. 

“Ah, well...you see, the thing is...” He cleared his throat with a small cough into his hand and stood a little straighter. “This is harder than I thought it would be, I apologize if I act too familiar with you it’s just—I suppose the easiest thing to tell you is that your assumptions about bending are correct, unlike your friend Naia.” 

“Wait, which assumptions?” I wrinkled my nose in confusion.

“That bending exists, that not everyone can bend, and that you are all missing important information that allows those who can bend, to bend. First wrong assumption was that everyone could bend, the next one was that people could bend every element, that’s not true. You see people who were benders could only bend one element, except for one bender. That bender was called the Avatar and they alone kept the balance between the elements, as well as the spirits and the realm they come from. And that job? That job now belongs to you” 

I stared at him with my mouth completely agape, confused as to why the fuck he was here dressed like some kind of monk. 

“Oh, and my name's Aang, I was one of the previous avatars thousands of years ago before...well that’s a story for another time. The reason I am here is because you are the current Avatar of this time.” He stroked his chin and beard as he provided the afterthought.

I stared a bit more, before I burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, I must be on one hell of a trip.” I clutched at my stomach as I stared at his pout.

“I’m not lying...” Aang’s face fell looking as if I had kicked him. 

“Look, this is a dream, why on earth would I believe anything that happens in it?” I raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out why I was arguing with myself.

“Well, you’re the Avatar, spirits can communicate with you, and sometimes dreams can be prophetic, it’s important to be in tune with—” Aang attempted to explain.

“I once dreamed a peanut butter and banana sandwich was trying to eat me, I really don’t think you can blame me for not taking every dream seriously.” I scoffed crossing my arms. 

“Well, I suppose not...” Aang lowered his hands and just stared at me for a moment, almost sadly.

“I’m sorry for what is about to happen next, and I promise I will do everything I can to assist you.” He spoke as the dream began to fade.

“Um, excuse me what? You can’t just LEAVE and not tell me what you mean!” 

But I was too late and the next thing I knew I was bolting up in bed to my alarm. My pill bottles staring at me as a reminder. Heaving a heavy sigh I grabbed them and my bottle of water, getting ready for the day.

  
  


**~Break~**

  
  


“All right! Now strike! Other side parry! Reset back to Porto di Ferro!” The instructor blared as I reset my sword. 

I felt my muscles ache with a small burn. After two hours I was starting to become fatigued. I really wished I had time to up my stamina, trying for my next level was going to take forever at this rate. 

Stupid school, even though it had been my choice to go. 

“Once more, then we’ll be done for today!” They shouted, walking past me. 

As the thrust came, I did a triangle side-step, then extended to a thrust, striking my opponent in the face. I hit my opponents face, before dropping my hand and shaking my partners hard. 

“Good job everyone!” 

We finished our cool down stretching, and saluted out. I ran upstairs to grab a shower having been here most of the evening practicing my sword play, starting the day with Rapier and ending with Longsword. It was unfortunate that the archery range was only open on weekends, or I’d have been in even earlier since my only class that day was a morning one. 

I enjoyed my swordplay, it was a way to help manage my mental health and disability. My doctor said the physical exertion helped calm my mind, whatever that meant. 

With a sigh I took a glance at my phone and saw it was near 9:30 p.m. I quickly jumped into the shower, cleaned up, dried off and got dressed. Stuffing my leggings and sundress into my backpack deciding it was a touch too cold to change back into my street clothes. I bid everyone goodbye, and left into the cold night air, the street eerily bare.

I was walking towards the subway when I was grabbed from behind, a pinch, and someone slipping their hand over my mouth as everything went black. The last thing I remembered hearing was...

“We got her.” 

  
  


**~Break~**

  
  


I awoke groggily at first, my mind and body tingling as whatever drug they used on me wore off. Through bleary eyes I noticed I was elevated up a bit, strapped into some kind of machine. Strands of my caramel coloured hair stuck to my lips painfully from where they had dried into my chapped lips. 

“What the...” I began as I heard someone hiss my name.

“Mira, stop! Don’t let them know you are awake just yet. This is where things go from bad to worse, and for that I am so sorry.” Aang spoke causing me to bite my tongue to hold back a scream.

“You’re  _ real _ ?” I hissed, mouth hanging open.

“Yes, I am, and you are still the Avatar. What they are about to do is going to hurt, a lot, or so you told me anyway.” His musings were really beginning to get on my nerves.

“What is going to happen to me?” I asked, eyes started to sting with tears. I was becoming really scared as my situation began to sink in.

“I’m sorry, we don’t have time; they’re here.” Aang spoke, eyes steeled towards the door as several young men and women shuffled into the room.

“We have finally found the Avatar sir, all the tests concluded she’s the right one. We can start the machine at your ready.” A woman in a white coat spoke to a man who seemed to be leading the rest, save for a young guy standing off to the side of the woman.  **  
** **  
** He was tall, taller than the man speaking to the woman. His hair was cut short and clean, the colour of dusty sand. His arms were crossed, his glove covered hands clenching his biceps in excitement. He was dressed in all black, a combo of cargo pants and a turtleneck sweater. His blue eyes were watching me intently, filled with excitement. 

“I see. Excellent. Is everyone ready and prepared to go?” The man spoke as he locked eyes with me.   
  
Ice met lapis and I had to fight not to shut my eyes.

“Yes, project Perfect Storm is a go.” The woman spoke. The man nodded off to the woman standing at his right, who left without a word. He stared up at me, an evil grin spreading across his lips.

“With our technology, and their bending, we will be unstoppable.” The wicked man laughed, his eyes moving slowly up my form before locking with mine once more. 

“Please...” I begged.

The man tilted his head in wonder. His eyes opening wide as he seemed to suck in an excited breath. I had a feeling I didn’t want to know what he was thinking in that moment. I could feel my anxiety rising into my throat now, the constriction of my chest a tell-tale sign I was on my way to a panic attack.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, luck of the draw.” He adjusted the fit of his dark leather gloves and sent me a wink.

He turned to step away and I felt my entire world began to crumble; there was no escaping this. Was I going to die? The panic shot through me and I began to struggle against my binds, tears slipping down my face. 

“We don’t have much time. Listen closely, or everything ends right here. They are about to use the Avatar State to power their machine. Their goal is to go back to my time, back when the world was torn apart by war, master whatever bending they can, use their advanced weapons, and take over the world when it was weakest and without a full-fledged Avatar. I need you there to warn me, to help me stop them, or everything is over. All benders will become enslaved and the world will become a horrifying dystopia for benders and non-benders alike. Their leader, Sader, is a monster, a true psychopath.”

“How do you know?” I asked, my eyes linking with his as I gave up my struggle. 

“Sometimes the spirits can show us glimpses of the future, sometimes they give us warnings. Usually the previous Avatar guides the new one, but not always. In this case, there hasn’t been an active Avatar in a thousand years or so, so it had to fall to an even further back Avatar. Which complicated things because I needed it to be me. I know what is going to happen next for you, and through you, I need you to guide my younger self. I wish I had the time to explain everything properly, but I don't. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be asking for your blind trust and not much else.” He turned to me now, very serious.

“That’s a tall order.” I swallowed, my nose beginning to run from my pouring tears. I was doing my best to pay attention to him and not the strange woman checking the IV in my arm. 

“I know, and I’m sorry. Before they activate their machine they are going to use a different one to intravenously administer a drug to force you into Avatar State, that is why you are hooked into an IV. The right cocktail of drugs will be pushed into you, causing your body to shut down and enter that state. Then, they are going to siphon that power, drawing the energy from the spirit world and previous Avatars, to power their time machine, allowing them, and the machine, to combine helium with hydrogen efficiently.” He was speaking clinically and I gave him a funny look.

“So they can access the potentially infinite energy within? That’s virtually nuclear fusion...no one has ever successfully made a reactor that can do it yet. I mean, there are whispers of scientists who think they might have, but that's it. Wait...how do you know all of this?” I gave him a funny look, his clothing was obvious from a time long before nuclear fusion . 

“I don’t, you told me to tell you exactly that. They won't need a reactor because they have you.” He spoke as I noticed a machine starting to pump drugs into my IV. “Now listen, this is the important part. Once you enter that state, you will have access to all of the previous knowledge and power of the Avatars, allow us to guide and help you. What you need to do is focus on finding me, focus on a large iceberg within the frozen waters of the South Pole. You will be partially within the spirit world when this occurs, as the machine relies on it to be able to travel between times.

“Time doesn’t really exist in the spirit world, so you will be able to manipulate a little bit and pull your spirit there. Once you have left your body, I will be able to guide your spirit to the right time. Once you get there, you won’t have a body. That is where the time machine comes in. They will end up in the South Pole as well, and your body will be left frozen and almost dead where they land. You need to get to your body as quickly as possible, and enter it.” 

I wanted to ask more questions, but the cocktail had already hit me and I felt nothing but blind pain, fury, and fear. My body lit up, ablaze, and I felt my booming voice echoed out of my control.

What was it Aang told me again?

The pain came fast, hot and electric, going straight through my core and down to my toes. I saw the man from before staring at me, his twisted grin splayed across his face like a macabre mask. All I could think about was how blue his eyes were. I wondered if they were as cold as I felt. 

“Your sacrifice will never be forgotten.” He spoke, his voice slithering up my spine.

I screamed, a myriad of voices echoing through my skull as I tried to grasp onto anything.

But the only thought that seemed to take root was that I was dying. I was never going to see my friends or family again, I was never going to graduate. I saw flashes, brief glimpses of my childhood and beyond. I could see my parents smiling faces, the feel the sand between my toes at my favourite beach. It was all encompassing. The good, the bad, the things better left forgotten. They came unbidden, searing through my mind like the agony I was feeling. 

I couldn't feel the tears or hear my screams anymore. The only thing that let me know I was still alive was the heaving of my chest, gasping through cries to catch a breath. What was it I was supposed to remember again?

What was it Aang said?

‘Focus...’

So I did. I focused on him, an iceberg, and the South Pole. I thought hard about the sound of crunching snow, waves hitting ice, and the sight of my hot breath in winter. My head felt like it was splitting and I could smell my skin burning. The screaming didn’t stop, but I wasn’t sure if it was coming from me anymore. My throat felt raw and torn, the copper taste of blood already littering my tongue. 

Everything lifted off as I saw an army of soldiers and scientists march towards an archway. 

There wasn’t a thing I could do except jump.

So I did.

  
  


**~Break~**

  
  


I awoke in the same field of yellow flowers, finding Aang smiling down at me proudly. The scent from my dream bombarding me as the breeze tickled my hair. 

“Good job.” He spoke, holding out a hand. 

I reached out and allowed him to heave me to my feet, his hands coming down on my shoulders. He squeezed gentle before letting me go, his hands lingering as he gave me a soft, sad, smile

“Thanks.” I smiled, returning his. 

“Follow me and I will let you know a few things.” He spoke as he turned and motioned for me to follow.

“Mmkays, shoot.” I spoke as I followed after him, noticing I was still in my work out clothing, a pair of workout tights and my black swordplay school shirt, huh. At least they were comfy, but wasn’t I about to head into snowy terrain? 

“In my time there is a war, one I wasn’t prepared for or aware of. It had been raging for one hundred years. Before the war started, I was only twelve and had run away from my home with the Air Nomads, and ended up frozen in the South Pole. It was around that time my people were attacked, and slaughtered by the Fire Nation who had wanted to control all the nations as superior. 

“The war continued and they almost decimated the Water Tribe, the element the Avatar was meant to be born to next. They were afraid the Avatar would still be able to stop them, and had assumed I perished with my people at the Southern Air Temples. They were wrong, but it didn’t stop the genocide at the Southern Water Tribe from happening all the same.

“When I eventually awoke, I had only mastered air. You are going to have much the same problem, but it’s going to be a bit more complicated for you. You told me you assumed your born element was fire, as it was the first element you learned, in fact, it was the first element you bent on accident. You had the biggest ease learning it too. You will also have to hide that you are the Avatar, everyone will be focused on me so that shouldn’t be too hard, but that means mastering the rest will have to come later. I promise I will be able to help with that when the time comes.”

“Who teaches me fire?” I asked as I stared at him with worried eyes.

“You learned fire from someone else before we joined up. My physical self will not be able to assist you for a long time as we won't initially be traveling together. But I, as a spirit, will be with you the whole way.” 

“Are past Avatars usually this nosy?” I asked as I wrinkled my nose.

“No, but most Avatars by your age have already mastered all the elements. Unfortunately you are a bit of a special case, so I am here to guide you for the long haul.” He grinned and I gave him a sceptical look.

“All the time? Even when I pee, or have sex? What about when I shower?” I asked, a mock scathing look plastered on my face.

“Wha-no! Not like! I just meant you can call on me whenever you need.” Aang's face was cherry red and I laughed even harder.

“I know, I know, I'm just bugging you. Besides we are technically the same person, so I really don’t think you’re some sort of predatory creep.” We suddenly stopped walking as Aang gave me a sad look.

“This is where our walk ends I’m afraid. It’s going to be very cold, my suggestion is you are going to see a boat in the distance, as well as a flare, walk towards it.” Aang said as he placed his hands behind his back.

I moved towards a small mirror and gave him a funny look,before I felt myself falling through the sky. I couldn’t really feel the wind, but my belly was doing flops anyways. As I neared the ground, my descent slowed and I saw the machine I was strapped in being disassembled, as my cold, bluing body was tossed onto the ice and left like trash. 

I floated towards it, watching the men as they quickly gathered the rest of their machine and started to hike off into the frozen unknown. I wasn’t sure if they had a destination, but I still waited a good twenty minutes, too afraid to enter my body in fear they would come back and find me alive. 

Once I was sure I moved towards my body and felt myself sucked in before I could ask myself how this would work. My eyes fluttered and my frozen limbs were burning cold. I shuddered, teeth chattering, and found I could barely move. 

I sobbed once more, hating how sore and cold I felt, the pain reaching unbearable levels as I felt my toes starting to literally freeze off.

I didn’t want to die, not like this, so I slowly got to my feet, moving in timid movements, trying to warm my aching muscles. I breathed into my hands and rubbed them against my bare arms, trying to focus on any bit of warmth to ignore the pain.

What about...the sun, a warm hot summer day in Hawaii. Yes, that sounded lovely. 

I focused on the warm sun beating on my back, as the tepid waters licked at my toes. I felt it tingle up my spine, toasting me to the bone like a roaring fire. 

My movements became less stiff and I began trudging forward, my arms shuddering, muscles straining, but moving faster nonetheless. I could feel the metal of my tongue ring burning against my sensitive skin. Ok, I needed to find the boat and fast...I turned my head around, trying to peer across the white expanse of land all around me finding myself incredibly alone.

Nothing but sparkling white met me, along with a thin blue skyline. I sighed out a steamy breath, the air fogging like smoke as I breathed out. What the hell was I supposed to do? Wait for a sign? I stared up into the sky debating if I should scream for Aang or something.

Suddenly, a shot of orange light went off before me, before slowly descending and lighting up what looked like the front of a boat. 

“Oh thank god...” I cheered to myself. I started to sprint, desperate to reach the boat and whatever promised relief it held. My joints ached as they knocked against each other, my feet sloshing inside my boots from the snow, causing me to slip as I tore towards the boat.    
  
‘Just a little farther Mira, you can do it.’ I chanted to myself as my lungs wheezed in the frigid arctic air. 

  
  


**~Break~**

  
  


The boat was surprisingly farther away than I had thought, but I still desperately rushed towards it. I had begun to sweat from the exertion it took to jog through the knee high snow, cheering the fact I had switched out of my indoor trainers and into winter boots. But, then again, they didn’t do much for the snow above the boot. My legs were still soaked, as were my feet from where snow has spilled in at the top. Wonderful. 

Puffing out a hot breathe, I continued forward finally nearing the massive fucker. Closer to it now, I realized just fucking huge the damn ship was. I quickly entered and sat on the deck, trying to catch my breath. 

Ok, now what?

“Now you wait. If you’d like, I could teach you how to meditate?” Aang asked with a grin.

“How will that help me not freeze to death?” I scoffed, irate from pain and temperature.

“You won't freeze to death, you’ve been using your breath of fire. You did it almost instantly, you told me once it was al-” Aang began to explain.

“Always something I've done, even as a kid I'd imagine I was somewhere warm, imagine a fire burning deep inside me whenever I was cold, and it always seemed to warm me up. Yeah.” I spoke, feeling decently comfortable in the cold elements.

“Told you that you were a firebender.” Aang laughed as he sat beside me, crossing his legs. 

“What happens next?” I asked as I copied him and crossed my legs.

“What happens next depends on you. I can't tell you everything that is going to happen, as it’s possible it may  _ not  _ happen at all. Time is fragile and ever shifting. I can guide you, help you learn, and make sure you don't die, but I can’t tell you what to do. What happens now is entirely up to you.” He explained, his eyes closed by the time he was done.

I followed suit and let out a deep breath.

“How will I know I’m making the right decision? And why am I not more freaked out?” I asked as I felt myself feeling more grounded.

“You won’t ever know if you’re making the right decision. That’s why being the Avatar is such a tough job. But, you aren’t alone. You have the wisdom and guidance of everyone who has come before you. The reason you aren’t more freaked out, is because you ARE the Avatar. You’ve fought many wars before.” I heard him take a deep breath as well.

“Can you at least tell me how long I am going to be out here waiting?” I asked, steadying my breaths. “Aang?” 

I opened my eyes to find him gone, the boat swaying slightly. I stood up and looked out into the ocean and focused on my breath of fire. 

God damn it, I wish I knew what I was waiting for.

My anxiety started to increase once more and I had to wonder how fucked I wear now. All the worst case scenarios flitted through my brain as I took a deep breath.

“I am still in control, I can still do something...I just have to wait.” I tried to talk myself down.

  
  


**~Break~**

  
  


I had looked around the ship a bit and had found a sword. At least I knew how to use that. It was a saber though, and I wasn’t as fluent with them. But still, it was better that nothing, rusted as it was, and at least I had a comfortable amount of training. 

I affixed it to my belt, moving towards the deck of the ship as I felt the waves grew more aggressive. A boat was fast approaching. It had soldiers running around on deck as a man was standing at the bow of the ship, glowering out towards the shore. 

Well shit. Taking a step back I readied myself for the worst, as they pulled in close. Boards came down allowing him and a small army to cross over. The wood thudded against the rusted metal of the ship and I took a defensive step back. 

I had no idea who these people were, for all I knew I had already fucked up. 

“Who are you?” The boy before me growled. 

His hair was tied tightly atop his head, and shaved everywhere except for a topknot extending out into a long ponytail. He had a massive burn scar spanning the side of his face over his eye and onto his ear. His eyes were a sharp almond shape in the most amazing amber colour I had ever seen; he reminded me of a wolf ready to strike. 

The most interesting aspect about him was how he was dressed. Similar to the soldiers he donned red armor with gold trim, but unlike them his had a different cut to it with more intricate gold detail. His shoes curled upwards at the ends with matching golden trim. It reminded me of the ancient armor and clothing they found in East Asia during my time. 

“Mira...” I answered, kind of bewildered. 

“I’m looking for the Avatar. I saw a flare go off from this ship, and right before I saw strange lights in the sky—” He started to accuse.

“You sure it wasn’t the northern lights?” I interrupted.

“We’re in the south.” He said sourly. 

“Southern lights then.” I responded lamely.

“The Avatar, should be a hundred year old airbender, have you seen him?” The boy drew in close and I took a step back, my hand going towards my sword. 

His eyes flickered towards my hand and he shot me a warning glance. His eyes zeroing in on my movement and weapon with a keen awareness. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” 

“Then back off.” I growled, my back leg positioning itself in the ready. 

“I don’t have time for this. Take her and throw her in the prison cells. We need to find the Avatar before he gets away.” 

To my credit, my Saber skill was pretty good if I do say so myself, but I wasn’t really prepared for fists of actual fire. 

My sword was out of my hands before I knew it, and I was muscled onto the ship kicking and shrieking. 

  
  


**~Break~**

  
  


Picking at a loose thread in my shirt, I wondered if this was punishment for skipping that multiple opponents workshop.

Nah, who was I kidding? There was no way I stood a chance unless I had taken a ‘How to fight a firebender’ workshop instead.

So here I was, still lost, still alone, still warm, thank god, but now swordless.

Everything was NOT coming up Milhouse at all. 

I was startled from my thoughts when a fat old man came sauntering down the steps, arms tucked into his sleeves as he smiled warmly at me. He had long grey hair, a long silver beard, and small kind eyes. He was smiling as he approached me, dressed in red robes and red outer armor with similar golden trim as the man before. 

“I’m sorry about my nephew, he can be a little headstrong sometimes. I heard you had some skill with a saber? Is your family Fire Nation?” He asked as he approached the bars.

Ahh, they were related, that must be why they matched. I cleared my throat and tried to think of something to say, but all that came out was a jumbled response of information.

“I don’t know, I have no idea what nation my parents were from.” It wasn’t technically a lie. I really didn’t know what nation they were from, and my parents were most definitely not alive anymore.

Well, they weren't technically born yet, but that still counts as not being alive in my books.

“I am so sorry to hear that. My nephew just needs you to answer some questions, and then I am sure we can let you out at the nearest port -“ 

I snorted at his suggestion, like that would help me.

“I’m lost, and have literally nothing. I wouldn’t make it far with what I’ve got.” I spat out; I couldn’t end up out in the snow again, and Aang said the boat would lead me to where I needed to be. 

“My my, maybe you and my nephew share something in common,” He laughed as he sat down. “My name is Iroh, I heard you said your name was Mira, is that correct?” 

I couldn’t tell the importance of bringing up his nephew so I curled up on myself eyeing him warily.

“Yeah, it is.” I shrugged, pulling my arms tighter around myself.

“How did you survive out there in the cold? Considering what you are wearing, you should have frozen to death.” Iroh stroked a hand through his beard.

“...cause of my breath of fire...” I shrugged like it was nothing. I had nothing else at this point, except establishing myself as a friend as opposed to foe. 

“You’re a firebender?” He asked in surprise.

“Yeah, not that I know how to actually firebend, that’s the only thing I can really do.” I shrugged, pulling on a loose thread now. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. If you’d like we can drop you off at a Fire Nation colony so you can take a ship back home?” Iroh pressed further. 

“I’ve never been to the Fire Nation, seriously, when I say I am lost, I mean  _ I am LOST.”  _ I all but sprang up as the desperation began to seep in. My situation wasn’t what I would call good. 

“Hmm, your swordplay isn’t terrible from what the soldiers have said, if you’re ok with doing some of the busy work, like helping the cook, and committing to training your firebending and swordsmanship, then I wouldn’t mind hiring you on. But, you are going to need to be honest with me.” Iroh spoke firmly.

“I didn’t see the Avatar, I saw the flare too and followed it. I didn’t even know what to expect...I hoped to find people needing help, but it was empty. I figured if I waited, maybe someone else would have come to investigate the ship as well.” I spoke, completely honest.

Huh, that must have been part of why Aang wanted me to make my own decisions instead of having him tell me what to do; I didn’t have to lie to Iroh at all.

He smiled at me and clasped his hands in front of himself.

“Smart thing to do after finding yourself lost in the South Pole. Come, you must be hungry.” Iroh opened the door to the cell I was in, and I stared at him.

“It wasn’t even locked?!” I squeaked.

“I wanted to see what you would do.” Iroh smiled, a twinkle in his eye, “Come, let’s eat.” 

I followed him feeling suddenly very distrusting of the old man.

**~End Chapter 1~**


	2. Implications and Agni Kais (Book One: Water - Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira soon learns just who she has hitched boat too, pun intended. She learns more about the Fire Nation, and the war going on around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I want to spoil you all. I have a decent amount of views etc and a lot of the story written that I kind of want to post a bunch of what is ready for your hungry reading! My update schedule will be rather frequent, ie a matter of days. This is my hope, my next hope is that you guys enjoy my story and I haven't wasted over 150k words :P

**~Start Chapter 2~**

I finished my second bowl of soup when Zuko, as I had learned his name was, stalked through the doors and into the galley. I had managed to get to know his Uncle, Iroh, a little bit more. I found him to be a lot calmer and wiser than I had initially assumed. Which of course helped soothe my unease.

“You gave her a job?!” He accused, rushing towards Iroh.

“Yes, she wasn’t half bad with a sword, and she’s a firebender. You could use the help, and she could use a place to stay, we wouldn’t even need to pay her.” Iroh explained.

“Wait, what?” I spoke up, I mean, I didn’t really care. I wasn’t here to spend money.

But still.

"Cost is not the point, we have no idea who she is!” Zuko thrust his hand out towards me and I almost felt offended.

“Yes we do, her name is Mira, she’s a firebender, an orphan, and she works for us!” Iroh cheekily replied. 

“She does NOT work for us!” Zuko shouted, slapping his hands against the table.

“Guys, I am still awkwardly sitting here, eating my soup...” I spoke up as Zuko turned to glower at me. “Ok, shutting up now.”

“Zuko, you have a duty to your people. She is from the Fire Nation no matter how you look at it, she is without a home and family. She can fight, and we could use the help. These are times of war after all, it isn't uncommon.” Iroh suddenly became firm and Zuko seemed to shrink back. 

“Fine, she can stay, but she better not mess anything up.” He spat in my direction, before turning on his heel and taking off.

“I am sorry about that, he doesn’t deal with change well. Come, let me show you to your room. Normally the crew sleeps in the crew quarters together, but we don’t have any women on board so we turned the women’s quarters into additional men’s quarters, however, we do have a guest room. You may use it while you work aboard this ship.” Iroh spoke as he led me down below deck.

We passed a few rooms, before turning a corner. He led me to the door of the first room on my left and opened it with a small key. He palmed the key to me, as he swung it open.

“It's nothing big or grandiose, but at least you’ll have privacy.” Iroh spoke warmly as I entered the room. 

It was indeed small, and simple in decoration. There was a Fire Nation symbol on the wall, a small bed tucked into the far right corner of the room, a small dresser on the left wall, and a tiny fireplace tucked on the right side of the room.

“I like it, thank you.” I spoke, walking in and sitting on the bed.

“I will have some military clothing brought down to you. It may be a little bit big, as it’s whatever spares we can find, but you can always wear a belt.” Iroh shut the door behind him as he left, a smile rooted in place.

**~Break~**

I was startled from my nap by hurried knocking on the door. 

“What the fuck?” I grumbled, getting out of bed and stumbling towards the door. Wrenching it open I was greeted by a tall soldier.

“Here, get dressed and get on deck. Prince Zuko is calling everyone up there now.” He spoke as he tossed the clothing at me and quickly hurried off.

I couldn’t tell if that was rude, or just him being busy. 

I quickly changed and found that the shirt didn’t fit too badly, but the pants had to be pretty high waisted to avoid the legs from dragging. All in all the cut wasn't half bad. I placed the armor on clumsily, noticing it seemed a touch large for my narrower frame and slipped slightly off my left shoulder.

“Well, at least it mostly fits.” I laughed as I left the room and headed up on deck.

When I moved towards the rest of the men, Iroh grabbed my wrist and pulled me aside.

“Here, you’ll need a sword. I will teach you firebending alongside my nephew, and he will help you with your swordsmanship. For now, try not to engage in battle, but this is just in case.” I took the sword and scabbard from him, attaching it to my belt, before I moved to stand with the rest of the soldiers.

“It has been many years since we were banished from the Fire Nation, many people did not believe we could do it, that we could really find the Avatar and return home. But today we have found him. He’s been seeking refuge in the Southern Water Tribe. We will lay siege to their camp, and capture the Avatar!” Zuko shouted as the many soldiers cheered out.

“What?” I gasped, trying to fathom how anyone could be excited about this.

“My nephew, and everyone else on this ship, have been away from home and their families for a long time. An end to that in sight means a lot.” Iroh whispered as he grasped my shoulder.

“I never thought about it like that...” I whispered back, head hanging in shame.

“Do not worry my child, you did not know, but now you do.” It was so easy talking to him and I couldn’t help but feel bad that eventually I would be parting ways with him. 

I had to be, in order to have Aang teach me the other elements...

“We will storm their coast, we will show no mercy, and we will take the Avatar!” Zuko finished, more cheers erupting around me.

‘What have I gotten myself into?’ I thought to myself as I swore I heard Avatar Aang laugh behind me.

**~Break~**

I was ordered to stay on the ship, but that didn’t mean I was unable to see some of what was going on. I could see a small village hidden beneath the white blankets of snow. It was tiny, filled with many igloos and a snow-made tower that sloped to the side. The ice surrounding the village sparked beautifully, contrasting the ugly nature of our arrival. 

Our ship hit the ice with such intensity it drove right through, cracking it in half almost an entire ship length into the frost. The steel of the ship groaned as the front let down a ramp almost hitting a boy wearing blue fur lined clothing. He flew backwards into the snow, almost losing his weapon as he hit with a resounding thud. Snow fell onto him as he scrambled to get to his feet, rage burning in his eyes.

His face was painted in soft greys and blues. He had lined his narrowed eyes with charcoal, I could see parts of it slipping from the wet snow dripping off his face. His eyes were dark and filled with anger as we approached, he pivoted his back leg and stood his ground. 

The village was mostly filled with the elderly, women, and children. I shook my head, I didn’t feel comfortable with what was happening. These people weren’t a threat, it didn’t warrant this much force. Zuko walked down with several soldiers, his usual glare set into his face as he stared down the entire village. Sokka darted towards him, springing off his back foot and lunging towards Zuko. He kicked the boy in blue away as if he were nothing more than an annoying gnat, never breaking his stride. 

He reached the villagers and began to pace back and forth between them, inspecting each of them closely. He peered mostly at the elderly, taking care to inspect their heads and faces. They all remained stone still, ignoring him and I felt a sinister feeling of guilt slip up my spine. 

“Where are you hiding him?” He ordered, his foot stamping for effect. He was met by silence once again. “He’d be about this age, master of all elements?”

Zuko in his impatience then pulled an elderly woman towards him, holding her against his chest, arm across her throat. He squeezed slightly and I heard her let out a soft wheeze. Her eyes darted fearfully between Zuko and the other villagers who had made a movement to follow her. Her eyes screamed for them all to stay silent, stay where they were. Her eyes closed as Zuko continued to pin her people with a hard stare. 

When he was met with more silence he tossed the old woman aside, raising his fist and moving outwards from his chest with a large exhale. Fire shot out with little control, whipping above the villagers heads. They all shrieked and recoiled, it took all I had to not rush in and stop him.

“I know you’re hiding him!” Zuko shouted out, enraged. 

The boy in blue dived at him in a once more futile attempt. Zuko let out another stream of fire as the boy halted his movement and moved his arm backwards, tossing what looked like a boomerang. One of the children shouted for the boy in blue, and threw him a spear, which he caught before charging at Zuko once more.    
  
Zuko caught the spear in the middle of the shaft with his hand and flipped the weapon out of the boy's grip. Twisting it around he broke it in half and hit the boy in the head several times before he fell onto the snow. The boomerang from before came back around though, smashing into Zuko’s head causing me to catch my laughter in my throat.

I started to laugh uncontrollably though, when a young bald boy with a blue arrow on his head slid through Zuko’s legs, taking him head over heels, before hopping off and greeting the boy in blue and a young girl. 

“Hey Katara, hey Sokka!” The boy who was obviously Aang sang. 

Zuko readied himself, advancing towards Aang, his hands out. Aang turned towards him, his staff held in his right hand, a small flourish going unmissed by me. 

“You looking for me?” Aang asked, suddenly looking a bit older.

“Hi...Aang. Thanks for comin’.” Sokka spoke dryly. 

“You’re an airbender, you’re the Avatar?” Zuko sounded incredulous, as if he couldn’t believe a mere boy had evaded him all these years.

If only he knew.

“Aang?” The girl I assumed was Katara gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

“No way.” Sokka gaped. 

“I’ve spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You’re just a child!” Zuko sneered as he dusted the snow off his armor and got ready to fight. 

“Well, you’re just a teenager!” Aang countered. 

Zuko twisted himself as he extended another fist, the fire shooting out at Aang who raised his staff spun it away. Zuko continued to send blast after blast after the poor boy. Each time it dissipated before it reached him, Aang using his airbending to his advantage. The fire came close to a few of the villagers, who screamed and flinched away as the heat grazed them. Aang, noticing this, suddenly stopped and looked around at the village that was slowly being destroyed by their fight. 

“If I go with you, do you promise to leave everyone alone?” Aang asked, desperate to stop the fighting. 

Zuko thought for a moment, before giving a small nod as he straightened up. His fists were still tightly clenched, steam coming slowly out of his nose. He motioned for a couple of his men who rushed forward and towards Aang.

“No, Aang! Don't do this!” The girl shouted as the two soldiers grabbed Aang’s arms and escorted him up the ramp and onto Zuko’s ship.

“Don’t worry Katara, it’ll be okay, take care of Appa for me until I get back!” Aang spoke jovially as he was shoved roughly onto the ship. 

“Head a course for the Fire Nation, I’m going home.“ Zuko ordered, turning away from the village.

The ship's front end pulled up once more as the ship reversed, pulling from the ice. I could hear the crunching as we left the village in disarray.

**~Break~**

“This staff will make a good gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn’t know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters.” Zuko spoke as he ordered the soldiers to take the Avatar away, shoving Aang’s staff into Iroh’s hands. 

They both retreated onto the living quarters deck, the door closing with a small thud. I shook my head unable to believe how rude Zuko could be to the only man that seemed to give a shit about him. I turned back to the ocean intent to stare at it’s soothing waves, before I was interrupted by a loud noise.

I heard another thud and saw Aang rush past me on the deck, towards the living quarters. I let out a huge laugh as the guards let out the warning that he had escaped. It didn’t take Aang long to get away at all. 

“The Avatar has escaped!” 

I rushed after him, passing three stunned guards along the way. I was laughing like a complete child when I found Aang slowly closing Iroh’s door. This felt right, Aang escaping. It felt like the universe was somehow righting itself. It made my lack of action feel less shameful.   
  
So I smiled,and followed Aang before realizing how absolutely silly it was, I wasn’t his friend, I was technically an enemy. This Aang didn’t know me yet.

“Oh, uh...hello?” Aang spoke as he finally noticed me. His hands moved to what seemed like a passive stance, but I knew better after watching him fight Zuko.

“Hi.” I blinked, It was weird seeing him so young. I expected him to be...bigger. 

“Are you going to try and stop me too?” He asked, eyeing my Fire Nation armor.

“No, I’m not really supposed to engage in a fight if I have a choice.” I grinned, once more being honest and following Iroh’s instructions quite literally. 

“Maybe I’ll see you around then.” He smiled as he took off down the hall towards Zuko’s room.

“Oh, by the way, his room is the first on the right!” I shouted after Aang as he turned down the corridor. 

**~Break~**

I was sitting in my room trying to mediate like Aang had taught me, when the boat rocked so hard I flew off my bed and onto a heap on the floor.

“Oww...” I groaned as I rubbed my head. I quickly left my room, being rocked into the opposite wall along the way, and moved towards the deck. 

As I exited the door I noticed severe damage to the boat's front end, as it was almost crushed and coated with ice.

“Well shit.” I spoke as Zuko let out a scream of fire.

“Well, now is as good a time as any to start your training. We shall first learn how to make fire in your hands, and once you have that down, you’ll practice by helping melt this ice.” Iroh spoke as he pulled me away from the fuming prince.

“Sure.” I sighed as he began to instruct me on focusing my energy into the center of my hand, envisioning fire as it means to me. 

So I did, and sure enough like my breath of fire, a small warmth appeared in my hands easily. Huh, I really must have been born a firebender then. 

“Good job, now focus on maintaining it a bit stronger than you are now, and start melting the ice.

**~Break~**

I had been working on melting the ice for an hour now and my arms felt like red hot lead. I wanted to cry and I wondered how the other firebenders on the ship were able to go so long and so easily.

I moved away, rubbing my bare arms and took a seat beside my discarded armor.

“Not bad, I expected you to quit way sooner, most people can't handle more than twenty minutes their first time firebending.” Iroh laughed as he slapped me on the back.

“Wait, I did it for over an hour for nothing?” I whined as I laid my overheated arms against the remaining ice.

“Not nothing, you’ll never get better if you don't continue to challenge yourself. You did a good job, go rest and I will take over for you.” Iroh gently ordered as he grasped my shoulder and steered me away from the ice.

“Sure.” I spoke as I stifled a yawn. Maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt. 

**~Break~**

I awoke again, in the same field as before, and sighed out a puff of air causing my hair to bounce away from my face.

“Do I even really sleep when I’m having these pow wows with you?” I asked as Aang appeared before me,

“I’m not actually sure, I always had them while awake.” Aang shrugged at me as he smiled. 

“Well, what now oh captain my captain?” I asked.

“Now, you train and stay with Zuko.” Aang answered.

“That’s not very helpful...” I grumbled.

“It’s not meant to be, you need to make your own decisions from here on out. I’m here because I forgot to tell you one important thing.” Aang smiled sagely.

“What?” I grumbled, looking down at the flowers.

“For now you can focus on training, but soon you’ll start running into Sader and his men, be careful and remember that they don’t know you’re alive, but they know you are the Avatar. Avoid anyone you suspect to be a member of his organization. Most won't even know who you are, or what you look like, but it’s not worth the risk.” He was deathly serious now and all I could do was nod.

“Anything else?” I asked.

My answer was being spirited away from my dream to be awoken by knocks on my door. Rushing out of bed I stumbled towards the door tugging on my pants. 

My hand reached out and pulled open the door to find Iroh standing there, smiling kind and warm. 

“Hello my dear, I am sorry to say we’re going to need you to come ashore with us. We have to dock the ship for repairs and I could use the help keeping an eye on Zuko.” His smile continued and I gave him a suspicious look.

“You want me to go ashore with you, to help keep an eye on your nephew, the exiled crowned prince of the Fire Nation.” I quirked my head, unable to avoid the deadpan in my tone. Why the heck would he want ME to help him over, say, a  _ trained  _ firebender.

“Yes, he doesn’t get along with a Captain here, Zhao, and I worry about leaving you alone without us on the ship.” Iroh admitted as I let out a small frown.

“Fine, I’ll tag along...” I grumbled, but he was probably right. What was it Aang told me to do again? Stick with Zuko?    
  
Aang better not be walking me into a death trap.

**~Break~**

I had a bit of trouble getting into my armor and ended up having to have one of the soldier’s help me buckle the back. The armor didn’t quite sit right, slipping off my shoulders a bit as I walked.

“God damn it!” I hissed under my breath as it slipped once again, chafing my skin. 

“Are you okay?” Iroh asked as Zuko walked faster towards the landing ramp. 

“I’m fine, it’s just that this armor doesn’t quite fit...” I sighed as I righted it and continued to follow after Zuko. 

“I was worried about that, we even gave you some of Zuko’s old armor in hopes it would fit...” Iroh mused as he stroked his beard. “I guess we’ll just have to pick you up some that properly fits.” 

“I doubt his highness would even bother...” I snorted, trying to ignore the embarrassment that I was wearing the equivalent of his smaller hand-me-downs. 

After all, he had been banished from home since he was a kid, for some reason no one would talk about. 

The first thing I noticed as we exited the ship was how industrial everything looked. Tents lined along buildings, multiple ships that were docked, and soldiers milling about. It was a lot more futuristic than I had first assumed this world to be. 

I gaped as I looked around, not quite used to seeing something so industrial and busy. I had spent my entire time in this time on a metal boat in the South Pole. In some ways it was comforting, familiar even, minus the amount of soldiers and weapons that is. Well, comforting for my situation anyways. It was at least mostly safe, considering Sadar and his men had little change of seeing me while I was on the ship.   
  
I trailed behind Iroh and Zuko as we passed through the throng of ships, trying not to appear too interested and surprised by what I was seeing.   
  
“Uncle, I want the repairs done as soon as possible, I don’t want to stay too long and risk losing his trail.” Zuko ordered as he stalked at the front of our group.   
  
“You mean the Avatar?” Iroh inquired innocently, causing Zuko to round back on him.   
  
“Don’t mention his name on these docks,” He spoke hurriedly, his hand clenched into a fist. “Once word gets out that he’s alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don’t want anyone getting in the way.”   
  
“Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?” A man spoke with creepy interest.    
  
I looked forward and saw an older man, much taller than Zuko and I, walking towards us with his hands behind his back. His tone was almost accusatory and I took a step back behind Iroh. He was dressed similar to Iroh and Zuko, so he must have been important. He also wore his hair in a topknot, allowing his sideburns to grow out alongside his no doubt long hair. His eyes were brown and sunken into his head. He was older, but not as old as Iroh that much was clear. He looked to be in his forties.   
  
“Captain Zhao.” Zuko greeted, crossing his arms as Zhao stopped and stood before him.    
  
“It’s Commander now,” Zhao corrected, “and General Iroh, great hero of our nation.”   
  
“Retired General.” Iroh bowed.    
  
“The Fire Lord’s brother and son are welcome guests here anytime, as well as your...guest.” His eyes flitted towards me and I swallowed hoping he didn’t catch my flinch. “What brings you to my harbor?”   
  
“Our ship is being repaired.” Iroh explained as we all turned to look at the gutted front end of our ship.   
  
“That’s quite a bit of damage.” Zhao assessed, almost curious.   
  
“Yes. You wouldn’t believe what happened.” Zuko started to explain as he shifted awkwardly and looked towards Iroh and motioned towards Zhao. “Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened.”    
  
“Yes, I will do that.” Iroh followed suit. “It was incredible. What, did we crash into something?” Iroh asked Zuko.   
  
“We could totally steal the story from The Titanic, say we crashed into an iceberg.” I whispered, causing Zuko to give me a warning look.    
  
“Yes, right into an Earth Kingdom ship.” Zuko added louder this time.   
  
“Oh yes, cause that makes more sense than an iceberg...” I muttered under my breath.

“Really?” Zhao asked, not at all sounding convinced; you and me both buddy. “You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?”    
  
“Sorry, but we have to go.” Zuko answered for us sharply.   
  
“Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect.” Iroh grabbed Zuko’s shoulder as he turned away. “We would be honoured to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It’s my favourite.” 

Iroh accepted for the three of us as he led the way towards wherever General Zhao had invited us too. Zuko let out a strangled snarl, fire shooting out of his fists, before turning on his heel to follow his uncle.   
  
“Anger problems much?” I grumbled, following them like an afterthought.

  
  
**~Break~**

**  
**   
Commander Zhao let us into an office-like tent, very official, and we took our seats. Zhao moved towards a large map of what I assumed was the world and inspected it. I took a moment to see if I could find any similarities to the world I know, but found little. Iroh was inspecting some of the weapons sitting on a rack, as Zuko sat in his seat, holding his steaming tea as he kept his level eyes on Zhao.    
  
I stared at it in mild boredom as he spoke, still trying to pick our familiar shapes in the continents. Did it change so much because of the benders? How long ago was this? Was the change natural or supernatural? Did one of my past selves change the continents? Could I?

My mind was a flurry of questions with zero answers. I wished more than anything that Aang was here to answer them.   
  
“And by year’s end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.” Zhao spoke with authority, turning to face us once more.

I blinked returning to the conversation at hand, realizing the importance of it. Perhaps I should be paying attention, this was probably something I needed to know. You know, if I ever found it in myself to actually help.   
  
“If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool.” Zuko spoke with conviction as Zhao took his seat to Zuko’s left.   
  
My head whipped to look at Zuko, my face twisted in surprise. I was honestly astounded by his comment. It was hardly something I expected from the hot-headed egotistical Prince I had been traveling with. He disagreed with his father huh? Most of his actions and attitude up until now suggested he agreed with the Fire Lord.   
  
“Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?” Zhao asked with a grin that grew his lips so thin you could hardly see them.    
  
Iroh turned sharply at that, knocking the weapons from their stand and we all turned to look at him. I sighed and hung my head at his lack of subtlety as Zuko just glared.    
  
“Er, my fault entirely. “ Iroh laughed before slowly edging away.    
  
“We haven’t found him yet.” Zuko answered, still glaring at his uncle.   
  
“Did you really expect to?” Zhao mocked, “The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders.”

At that comment Zuko and I looked away. Probably for entirely different reasons, but I couldn’t help but want to smack Zhao in the face. Zuko clenched his fists tightly as he tried to control his breathing.    
  
Zuko had definitely found the Avatar in more ways than one.    
  
“Unless...” Zhao spoke, slowly circling Zuko. “You found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?”   
  
“No. Nothing.” Zuko answered, his clenched fists finally releasing as he looked away.   
  
“Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you’ll tell me what you’ve found.” Zhao was leaning in close to Zuko now, and it was then I knew he had seen right through us.   
  
I felt a chill go up my spine as I realized how much danger I was actually in.   
  
“Relax, it’s impossible for any of them to suspect you right now. First of all, you’re a firebender, second of all, they are all looking for either an airbender boy or an airbender old man.” I heard Aang speak from behind me.   
  
I jumped slightly and Iroh gave me a funny look, before moving back to looking at the art on the wall.    
  
“Easy for you to say, you’re already dead...” I grumbled under my breath.   
  
“I haven’t found anything.” Zuko answered evenly, his fists clenching white knuckled. “It’s like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on Uncle, Mira, we’re going.” 

I quickly scrambled to my feet to follow Zuko’s orders, but was quickly stopped by a group of soldiers who stood, blocking the entrance to the tent.   
  
“Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed.” One spoke as he moved to stand by Zhao. “They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape.”   
  
“Whoops.” I spoke as Zuko shot me a glare.   
  
“Now remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?” Zhao asked once again as he moved to stand behind Zuko, putting a hand on my shoulder and keeping me still.   
  
“Well, this doesn’t look good.” Aang spoke as I shifted my gaze to look at him.    
  
If I was able to respond, I would have. 

  
  
**~Break~**

  
  
“So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders,” Zhao paraphrased as he paced in front of us. “You’re more pathetic than I thought.”   
  
“I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again.” Zuko defended, his hands clenching the armrests of his chair tightly.   
  
“No, it will not, because you won’t have a second chance.” Zhao said.   
  
“Commander Zhao, I’ve been hunting the Avatar for four years and I-”    
  
“And you failed!” Zhao interrupted as he shot fire out towards us. “Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager’s hands. He’s mine now.”    
  
Zuko shot out at him with a yell, leaping from his chair before two of the guards restrained him.   
  
“Keep them here.” Zhao commanded as he walked away.    
  
Zuko kicked a table causing it to break apart and clatter to the ground in splinters. I flinched slightly at the sound and stared at the carpet threads instead. I began to count them as Zuko snarled and let out a steam of fire from his mouth.   
  
Talk about being up shitcreek without a paddle.   
  
“More tea, please.” Iroh asked, holding up his empty cup.    
  
How could that old man stay so calm?

  
  
**~Break~**

**  
**   
Zhao left us in the tent for an undetermined amount of time, before returning and wasting no time in speaking to us once again. Well, it wasn’t so much speaking as it was mocking and accusatory.   
  
“My search party is ready. Once I’m out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you’ll be free to go.” Zhoa explained as he stepped back into the tent.   
  
“Why? Are you worried I’m going to try and stop you?” Zuko asked, positively seething.   
  
Zhao started laughing a full below laugh at that.   
  
“You? Stop me? Impossible.” His eyes narrowed.   
  
“Don’t underestimate me, Zhao, I will capture the Avatar before you!” Zuko shouted, standing from his chair.   
  
“Do you really think it’s a good idea to antagonize the guy holding us here?” I hissed at their loud display.   
  
“Me? Antagonizing him?” Zuko rounded on me causing me to sink back into my seat.   
  
“Prince Zuko, Mira, that’s enough!” Iroh commanded, moving to stand between us.    
  
“You can’t compete with me,” Zhao laughed once more, “I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you...you’re just a banished prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn’t even want you.”    
  
Zhao flourished towards a positively seething Zuko as I let out a groan; this was only going to escalate from here.

“You’re wrong!” Zuko shouted, again. “Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne.”    
  
“And technically he has us.” I motioned towards Iroh and myself as Zhao laughed at me, again.    
  
“You? You’re the hired help, and Zuko, if your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar.” Zhao shot back, cold as ice.   
  
“Ok, first of all, oww...” I muttered to myself as Iroh’s gaze turned steely.   
  
“But in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.” Zhao finished his last punch hard.    
  
“That’s not true.” Zuko spoke quieter now.

“You have the scar to prove it.” Zhao smirked as he crossed his arms.    
  
Scar? His banishment has something to do with his scar? I didn’t have long to dwell on that thought, however, as Zuko began to shout again.   
  
“Maybe you’d like one to match.” He threatened as he got in Zhao’s face, rising to his bait.   
  
“Oh this can only end well.” I sighed as Iroh gave me another warning look.    
  
“Is that a challenge?” Zhao shot back.

“An Agni Kai, at sunset.” Zuko challenged.    
  
“Ooo, sounds official.” I glowered, annoyed I spent my entire day watching two men bicker.

“Very well.” Zhao agreed, taking a step back. “It’s a shame your father won’t be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and guest will have to do.” 

Zhao turned and walked away leaving me confused as Iroh spoke with warning.   
  
“Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?”    
  
“I will never forget.” Zuko spoke darkly.    
  
“Wait, what? A duel? I thought this was an Agni-whatever,” I rushed out my question as the two of them gave me a funny look. “I mean, judging by the macho talk I assumed it was something like that but...”   
  
“An Agni-Kai is more than a mere duel, it’s an honour-bound fight.” Zuko spat out at me.

“You guys were the ones who referred to it as a duel...” I grumbled.   
  
“Prince Zuko, where are your manners? Mira is our guest who is with us to learn, so have patience.” Iroh spoke, putting a calming hand on my shoulder.   
  
“Yes, firebending and swordplay, not rules of court and basic Fire Nation knowledge.” Zuko hissed before leaving the room and slamming the door.   
  
“I mean, he’s not wrong.” I offered, motioning to the now closed door.   
  
“No my dear, you’re both wrong if you think that's all you're here to learn.” Iroh answered in his usual riddle form. He squeezed my shoulder once more, before moving towards the door himself.

  
  
**~Break~**

  
  
Iroh led us into a dirt-floor training ring surrounded by tall walls with a large arched entrance. I was busy looking around at everything as Iroh was giving Zuko a pep talk. Zuko had changed during the time Iroh explained a little bit more about the Agni-Kai. Zuko was now wearing dual-toned red harem pants with red armbands around his biceps, hair still up in its ponytail. It seemed to be an Agni-Kai thing as Zhao’s dress mirrored his.    
  
I noticed Zhao was kneeling at the other end of the ring facing away from us, a few soldiers standing behind him. He was most likely readying himself much the same as we were, draped with the same Fire Nation shawl Zuko had.    
  
“Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons.” Iroh advised.   
  
“I refuse to let him win.” Zuko spoke from the position he was kneeling in.   
  
It was clear at this point that this wasn’t some sort of meet-me-after-school fight.    
  
Zuko stood and the red fabric draping his shoulders fell away as he turned to face Zhao.   
  
“Break a leg.” I shrugged, unsure of what to really say.   
  
“You want him to break a leg?” Iroh asked, perplexed.   
  
“What? No! It just means goodluck where I’m from...” I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my uncomfortable armour, which was starting to chauf under my right armpit. Why only the right I had no clue, such discomforts rarely matched.   
  
“I don’t need luck.” Zuko rebuked and I snorted.   
  
“Sure, whatever you say.” I waved off kind of hoping he would lose now.   
  
“This will be over quickly.” Zhao mocked in his usual obnoxious fashion.   
  
Could both fighters lose in an Agni-Kai?    
  
The small amount of soldiers had grown since I last looked and were watching us from Zhao’s side, another stood high atop the walls in front of a gong. It felt kind of gladiator-esque, if I had to compare it to something. The soldier at the top of the wall swung a baton back striking the large gong behind him. 

Guess the games have begun then.    
  
They both stood across from each other, left hands stretched out front, right covering the low line. It was actually kind of fascinating how transferable different martial arts were, then again, we all had the same parts to protect.   
  
Zuko moved first and I snorted; how very him. He moved his left arm from his high line to his low line in one fluid movement, crossing his right as fire started to appear. He thrust his left fist out, bursting forth the fire that had collected from his previous movement.   
  
“Wow.” I gaped.   
  
“Wow indeed.” Iroh chuckled.   
  
Zhao sidestepped the fire shot his way, dodging a second shot as Zuko sidestepped, mirroring his movements. Zuko’s footwork was different from anything I had ever seen, his stance at times even crossing but maintaining his centre. My eyes moved fast and greedily, trying to soak up his movements.    
  
I saw a grin on Zhao’s face as he blocked an incoming blast, skidding back a small amount. He broke through the flames, breathing somewhat heavily as Zuko let up his attack, breathing slightly harder.    
  
Both were sweating at this point and I wondered if bending the other elements felt that way too. I figured water must feel cold, but what the hell would earth feel like? I stared at a rock in concentration before remembering that I actually could end up accidentally earthbending, so perhaps thinking about what it would  _ feel  _ like was a terrible idea.    
  
Though, I could try to do it alone in my room...

Also probably a bad idea.    
  
I missed the next part of the fight and glanced back to see fire shooting from what I assumed was a kick from Zuko. Zhao blocked that as well before breaking through and sending a shot back deflecting more fire. Zuko spun into the air avoiding the deflected blasts and twisted sending out another kick.    
  
Zhao pressed his arms back summoning forth what appeared to be blades of fire around his hands. He moved his hands along the right side of his body, slowly kneeling down and dragging the fire along the ground, keeping his hands parallel until they came before him. He clapped them together, sending a cone of fire at Zuko.  He deflected it, but was panting from exertion. I could see the sweat pooling on his forehead and dripping down his angled face. He stepped back and I sucked in a deep breath.    
  
Ok, I didn’t  _ actually  _ want Zuko to lose. Aang had to have told me to stick with him for a reason.

“Basics, Zuko! Break his root” Iroh coached from the sidelines.   
  
I glanced towards him and wished I could have his level of composure one day.

So, basically, break his stance. Guess fighting is fighting no matter what time you're in.   
  
Whatever it was Iroh meant to get across, it worked. Zuko was holding his head higher now as he deflected the next blast of fire coming his way. He did the same two more times, losing less ground now with each blast.    
  
Zhao was moving forward with a strong base, his movement was well trained and almost second nature as he took every inch gained.    
  
Zuko grunted from the exertion of another onslaught of fire, before being knocked back by a large blast shot from Zhao’s hands which were pressed together at the heels of his palms.    
  
Kind of like a Kamehameha.    
  
Zuko hit the ground  _ hard  _ and I just about sucked a breath in through my teeth in sympathy. Almost. I twisted the tongue ring around my mouth, closing my teeth around the bottom ball. He struggled to lift his head, groaning from the knock he took to his head. Zhao was on him like a panther, pouncing from above and slamming into the ground beside him with a shout. He took half a second to regard Zuko’s prone form before thrusting out his right fist point blank at Zuko. Fire licked from around his fist burning angrily as it rushed towards Zuko.    
  
Zuko took a moment before taking advantage of Zhao’s much larger movement, and spun around kicking his legs out, countering Zhao’s fire with a shout. His second leg kicked up and he knocked Zhao off his balance, his stance finally broken, and I felt myself let out a hoot of victory for Zuko.   
  
On his feet now he looked anything but smug, which surprised me if we are being honest. He seemed almost careful now, a far cry from the arrogant prince I had been getting to know. He looked more like the trained warrior he was, and less like the spoiled brat he acted like.   
  
But then, he grinned, and his foot side kicked out and shot a stream of fire towards Zhao and the arrogant prince was back. Zhao was now clambouring backwards to avoid the fire, Zuko steadily gaining ground. With a few final well placed high kicks, Zuko had knocked Zhao rolling to the ground, quite literally, he was rolling now.    
  
Zuko took the offensive position and towered over him, fists aimed close towards his body. Zhao leaned up and I gave Iroh a glance.    
  
“So...does this mean Zuko won?” I asked.    
  
“Wait.” Iroh answered.    
  
“Do it!” Zhao shouted after crawling back a few more paces.   
  
Zuko obliged, albeit probably not in the way Zhao and I were imagining. A scorch mark burned angrily to the left of Zhao’s seething head.   
  
“That’s it? Your father raised a coward.” Zhao snarled.    
  
“What? Does he want to die or something?” I muttered, confused and annoyed at the headache all of this was bringing on.   
  
“Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back.” Zuko warned, unnaturally calm.

With that Zuko turned to walk towards us and I looked at Iroh expectantly.    
  
“Did he win now?” I kind of whined, hoping it was over.

Iroh didn’t have a chance to answer as Zhao had stood up and shot a blast of fire at Zuko’s turned back.   
  
Iroh moved quicker than anything I had ever seen and blocked Zhao’s incoming attack, surprising even Zuko. Iroh sent him flying backwards and Zhao landed with an ugly thud, the wind knocked out of him. Zuko snarled and tried to go after him, but Iroh held him back.   
  
“No Prince Zuko! Do not taint your victory,” Iroh calmed him. “So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious.”    
  
Zuko was looking at his uncle now with a look I hadn’t ever really seen on him before, he looked...equal parts surprised and grateful.    
  
We left the arena leaving Zhao sitting on his kicked behind. I followed up just behind the pair of them before finally breaking the silence.    
  
“I’m guessing you won now?” I blurted out causing both of them to stop and give me a funny look.    
  
Iroh began to laugh, breaking the awkward tension and I started to laugh as well.    
  
“Yes, my nephew did indeed win.”    
  
We continued on for a few more minutes before Zuko was next to break the silence.    
  
“Did you really mean that, Uncle?” Zuko asked, almost whispering.    
  
I assume so I couldn’t hear him. Pfft, please, I’m the Avatar, an Avatar, future Avatar?    
  
Ok it feels weird calling myself that when I can barely bend one element.    
  
“Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favourite.” Iroh was smiling wide causing Zuko and I to join in.   
  
“I still prefer earl grey though.” I mused.   
  
Zuko rolled his eyes and made some sort of annoyed sound before speeding up.   
  
“Earl grey tea? I have never heard of this kind of tea before.” Iroh almost looked like a child who was told Santa really did exist.    
  
“Well, I mean, it’s where I grew up. No idea if we can find it anywhere around here.” I shrugged trying to avoid answering what the fuck earl grey tea was.    
  
To be honest I had no idea really, other than it was a black tea with bergamot in it. Which was less than helpful.   
  
“What a shame, I would really love to try it. What is it like?” He asked with interest.    
  
I let out a small sigh and thought about it.   
  
“Well...it’s like a warm hug in a cup.” I shrugged with an embarrassed blush.    
  
I can’t believe that’s all I could think of when put on the spot. Doh!   
  
“Sounds wonderful,” Iroh sighed as he closed his eyes. “I do hope I get to try this ‘warm hug in a cup’ tea one day.”    
  
“Me too,” I smiled, caught up in the mirth. “Me too.” 

  
  
**~Chapter 2 End~**


	3. The Many Faces of Fire (Book One: Water - Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira learns more about firebending and the world she now lives in. Growing closer with Iroh she also learns a little bit more about the prickly prince she is now studying under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> So I am really really relieved and excited that so many people like my story. I specifically love how many people want to binge it. So, I have come to two conclusions after reading everyone's comments. One, you guys want to keep reading and some of you want to be able to binge and two, I am excited to post and honestly really don't want to keep waiting myself either. 
> 
> So I will be posting more frequently. It might be every day for this story, or every two days if my life gets busy that day. If I am feeling ambitious, maybe I'll release two chapters at once. I figure, if at least one person is excited and happy to read, that is good enough for me, I see no reason to delay minus ensuring everything is edited accordingly. 
> 
> Much love, and hope you are all doing well.

**~Chapter 3 Start~**

We were back at sea just before dusk fell. I could feel the ocean spray hitting my face as I let out a sigh. Naia would have loved this. She always wanted to travel, see the world and what relics of the past it still held. Seeing a historical boat like this would have made her whole year.

Of course this train of thought did nothing to make me feel better. It was a bittersweet reminder that all I had left of her were my memories. All the pictures and messages I had left of her were taken from me when Sadar and his men had taken all of my belongings. I was left with nothing but the thin clothing on my back, for all the good that did me. My boots were already long lost to moisture and the salty sea air. Nothing I still owned was well equipped for my new life. So I donned new shoes, new clothes, new weapons, and a new persona.   
  
Mira, the orphaned firebender, not Mira the future Avatar.   
  
The air was becoming colder now as we pressed forward through the burgeoning night. I could help but be reminded of what Zhao had said. Zuko was banished, hated even by his own people it seemed. He was even scarred for it, a painful ‘lesson’ for sure. He was still just a teenager, how could anyone have placed such a burden on a child?

“Guess you’re a night hawk too.” I heard Zuko sigh from behind me.

I turned around and saw him standing profile, the moonlight hitting his unscarred face in a way that reminded me of Phantom of the Opera. He was frowning, his arms at his sides, but otherwise seemed calm. He looked kind of beautiful in this light, almost softer. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m not used to sleeping on a boat full of virtual strangers so...” I muttered, my hands clenching the metal rail tightly. 

“Yeah, it wasn't easy for me at first. The only person I initially knew was my Uncle when I first set out to find the Avatar.” Zuko said, his voice sounding almost beautiful when it wasn’t full of anger.

“Must have been hard, how old were you?” I asked, staring out into the rolling sea.

“Thirteen.” Zuko answered after a moment of silence. 

“Five years is a long time to be away from home, are you ever worried things might have changed?” I asked, turning to look at him now.

“Things always change. I’m more worried about being accepted back than anything else.” Zuko responded curtly.

“Wow, Zuko. That almost sounded optimistic of you.” I grinned.

Zuko let out a snort at that as he folded his arms on the railing and leaned his chin on them.

“Are you worried about things changing too much when you get home?” Zuko asked without looking at me.

“No, guess not...I just miss it.” I sighed with an unhelpful shrug.

“What do you miss the most?” Zuko asked, changing the subject from his own pain to my own.

“My best friend, I guess. I keep thinking about how she would have loved to sail the world like this.” I said, turning to look at the stars now, the only familiarity I had left. 

All I had was change, it was pretty easy to adapt once you stopped fighting it. 

“What was her name?” Zuko asked, probing further.

“Naia.” I smiled as I breathed her name out.

It didn’t occur to me until later that evening that Zuko was trying to make me feel more comfortable by at least letting me get to know him a little bit. In his own way he was accepting of my presence. 

**~Break~**

“Ok, I’m ready for my lesson.” I greeted Iroh as I came up on deck.   
  
“I can see that, but first we need to start with the basics.” He motioned for me to take a seat next to him where he had set up a small table with tea on it.    
  
“Tea?” I asked, confused as I stared at what Iroh was doing.   
  
“Yes, tea can do many things. One of which is helping us relax. Here.” He handed me a cup of steaming tea before taking his own.   
  
I took a sip feeling the heat filled my mouth. I smiled at the strong jasmine scent and took another sip.   
  
“Good, next I want you to boil this pot of water.” He handed me a cool metal pot which I assumed was filled with water.    
  
I held it in my lap as I gave him a funny look.   
  
“And the metal won't...burn me?” I asked, staring at the pot unconvinced about this task.   
  
“No my dear, it won’t. I want you to focus on keeping a steady heat until the water boils.” He smiled once more before taking another sip of his tea.   
  
“Ok, sure, making tea is firebending training. Makes sense...” I grumbled as I held the pot in front of me focused on heating the pot.   
  
However, instead of warming the pot, fire shot out instead and I let out a yelp, the pot clattering to the ground.   
  
“Yes, control is very important when it comes to firebending. Try again.” Iroh instructed as he retrieved the pot and refilled it with water.    
  
“This is going to be harder than I thought, isn't it?” I sighed as I tried once again.

**~Break~**

I found dinner to be exceptionally hard and lonely. Everyone seemed to already know one another and the people I did know, Zuko and Iroh, were often too busy, or crabby, to be my company. The other reason I grew to hate it was the fact that spending twenty-four seven at sea wasn’t great for my motion sickness. I found often by dinner time my stomach was ready to protest food for the next week. 

So I usually sat in the corner, bracing myself against the wall as the waves rolled. I sometimes had some tea and bread, maybe some soup. Almost always had a piece of hard stale crackers to nibble on as I got lost in my thoughts. Which is what I was doing currently when the sound of someone’s plate being set down startled me.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You looked a little under the weather so I figured you could use the company, and maybe this.” The man said with a large smile. 

I took a moment to look at him from his small dark eyes framed with laugh lines to his good natured almost paternal smile. He was the soldier who had helped me out with my armor I realized as I recognized where I had seen him before.

Looking down I noticed he was holding out a small pale yellowish piece of what looked like dried fruit. I could make out the crystallized pieces of sugar coating the outside. Plucking the fruit from the man's calloused hands, I popped it into my mouth and made a face when I tasted something both familiar and intense. My eyes watered as I felt the burn crawl up and into my nose.

“It’s ginger to help with your sea sickness.” He chuckled as I swallowed the dried ginger as tears hit the corner of my eyes.

“No kidding,” I coughed, downing my cup of water. “Warn a girl next time.”

“What, and deprive myself of that reaction?” The man grinned.

“The name’s Mira, if you didn’t already know.” I smiled, sticking my hand out.

“My name is Jee.” He smiled back warmly, his larger hand encasing my own.

**~Break~**

“Ugh, Prince Zuko is going to lose it.” Jee grumbled.   
  
“What do you mean?” I asked from where I was napping on the deck.   
  
“We still have no idea where the Avatar is. His ‘Highness’ isn’t going to be happy about that.” Jee answered with a roll of his eyes.   
  
“Aww, Pumpkin.” I mockingly pouted as I stood up.    
  
“You’ll see, he always does something drastic and stupid whenever he’s upset.” Jee laughed as he walked off with the soldier he had been talking to.   
  
Ok, so I hadn’t learned everyone’s name yet, but I was working on it.   
  
“That’s it, we are docking at the nearest port and asking around!” I heard Zuko boom as he stomped onto the deck.    
  
“Excellent, I could use a proper meal.” Iroh agreed as he rubbed his stomach.    
  
“Wait, we’re going onto land, like not some military base or port, but an actual town?” I asked as I rushed towards them.   
  
“It’s not so much an actual town, as it is a place for Fire Nation soldiers to rest, get supplies, and contact their families. Basically a Port Of Call.” Iroh explained.   
  
“Doesn’t matter, count me in for dinner.” I said, waving Iroh off.   
  
“We aren’t docking so you two can have dinner, we are docking to collect intel!” Zuko fumed.   
  
“Yeah yeah, you collect intel, Iroh and I will have dinner.” I cheekily replied.    
  
Thank god Iroh was still fast in his old age, or a flaming kick to my head would have been Zuko's response.

**~Break~**

“The Avatar’s on Kyoshi Island?” Zuko spoke as he stood from the table.    
  
“You just had to say something and ruin a perfectly good dinner, didn’t you?” I said as I glowered at our waiter.   
  
“For the last time we aren’t here for dinner!” Zuko shouted at me.   
  
“And yet, we find ourselves here, having dinner.” I smiled as Iroh shot me a disapproving look.    
  
“I don’t have time for your shenanigans, Uncle, ready the rhinos. He’s not getting away from me this time.” Zuko growled out as he moved to walk away.   
  
“Are you going to finish that?” Iroh asked as he pointed at the food we had just been served.   
  
“I was going to save it for later!” Zuko answered as he snatched the plate Iroh was pointing at and walked away.    
  
“Rude...” I grumbled as I grabbed my own plate, and Zuko’s rice for good measure, and followed the pissed off prince. 

**~Break~**

**** The ship was heading for an island, Kyoshi Island apparently, at full speed, the waves crashing harsh against the bow of the ship.   
  
“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” I muttered as Iroh squeezed my shoulder.    
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll watch out for you.” He spoke with a kind tone.    
  
“You, you mean you will watch out for me...” I grumbled as I looked out into the water.    
  
“When it comes down to it, my nephew will too, trust me,” Iroh smiled sagely as he let go of my shoulder, a twinkle in his eye. “And don’t think I forgot about your blooming friendship with Jee.”   
  
“Whatever you say...oh god was that a sea serpent?” I cried as I saw a giant fin disappear under the water.   
  
“No, that must have been an Elephant Koi.” Iroh answered, stroking his beard.    
  
“Excuse me, an Elephant  _ what? _ ”    
  
Iroh never got the chance to answer as we docked onto the island and everyone began to pile out in a uniform fashion. They were already mounted on their Rhinos, me staying behind with Iroh to watch the ship.    
  
“I want the Avatar alive.” Zuko ordered as he departed the ship.    
  
I couldn’t help the uncomfortable shiver that ran up my spine.

**~Break~**

“So we each get twelve tiles to start?” I asked as I sat with Iroh playing some game called ‘Pai Sho’.   
  
“Correct.” Iroh nodded.   
  
“And we move around the board.” I tentatively spoke.   
  
“Correct again.” Iroh affirmed, his eyes gazing down warmly.    
  
“But it’s not like Go, and the goal isn’t to make it to the other side of the board?” I was beginning to confuse myself now.    
  
“Calm now, my nephew is fine, he is a skilled warrior, now I’ll explain the rules again.” Iroh smiled as he reset the tiles on the board.   
  
“It’s not him I’m worried about...” I muttered to myself as I missed the first half of Iroh’s explanation once more. \

**~Break~**

Sunset was just starting when Zuko and his men returned, sopping wet. Zuko, the least soaked of the group, stomped up the ramp and past me and Iroh. I could feel the heat radiating off his armor despite being a few feet away.   
  
Guess his rage was good for something, kind of.   
  
“Wow, did you get the Avatar?” I smirked.    
  
“I don’t want to talk about it!” Zuko shot back as he stomped past me and went into the ship.   
  
“What? Was it something I said?” I asked as I turned around to grin at Jee.   
  
“Kid, you are going to run out of luck sometime, so stop testing it.” He ruffled my hair with his wet hand and I yelped.   
  
“Also, why are you wet?” I asked, smoothing down my damp hair.   
  
“Giant serpent shot water at us.” Jee shrugged simply as he headed into the ship as well.   
  
“Told you.” I snidely remarked at Iroh who only let out a sigh and shook his head. 

**~Break~**

“You must remember that your sword is an extension of yourself. You must move with it as if you were one.” Zuko droned on as I held a saber in my hand.

To be honest I was a little bit done with his lecture. Sure he had no idea what I knew, but I did tell him and Iroh I was trained in using a saber. Yet, here we were starting at the basics. I stifled a yawn and shifted from one foot to the other. I was struggling to pay attention and focused on Zuko’s scar instead. The way the almost wax-like skin was pulled taut along his cheekbone and how the place where he would normally have laugh-lines was uneven and bumpy from whatever damage he had sustained. 

I soon found myself lost in the thoughts on how he got the scar in the first place. I wasn’t about to ask of course, it was already considered rude to do in my time before taking his thorny disposition into account. 

“Make sure you keep your shoulders down and extend your forearm before striking. Hold up your sword.” Zuko instructed as he readied himself.

I followed suit with a sigh and idly wondered if Zuko assumed I would be as bad at sword fighting as I was at firebending. That thought churned my stomach and reminded me of all the times I had to constantly prove my metal even within my own inclusive school. 

Zuko struck first and I blocked his strike at the same speed he was going. He reset and I followed suit as he motioned for me to attack next. I extended my forearms and angled my blade, striking down as Zuko blocked me in turn. We continued to send and receive blows for about ten to fifteen minutes to warm up. 

“Not bad, now, let’s move onto different strikes and work our way through them.” Zuko declared as he motioned for me to move through each strike. 

I gave him a confused look when he didn’t show me what he wanted this time, but didn’t miss the arrogant smirk on his face. With a small frown I clutched the hilt of my sword and flipped it around as if it were a rapier cutting down an opponent's sword, Ferro would have been proud. It managed to take the look off Zuko’s face causing him to replace his defiance with crossed arms. He was making it clear while he accepted my presence he did not agree with teaching me anything. 

My brows pinched as I moved through the different strikes, I kept the movements fluid and controlled, allowing Zuko to see every small twitch in my muscles. Once I was done I stepped back and awaited his appraisal. 

He stepped towards me and allowed his arms to uncross as he moved to speak.

“It wasn't bad, but I’m not entirely sure where you learned as some of your transitions between strikes looked sloppy. Go through them again,” Zuko explained as he moved to stand behind me. “When you transition to your second strike you aren’t extending your arm through the movement and following your blade, instead you are rolling your shoulder to compensate. If you want to end up seriously injured in a fight that’s the way to do it. Next, loosen up your hips. You do need a strong base but you need a fast and nimble one as well.”

Zuko pressed his hand against my shoulder forcing it to lower as I followed his instructions. His other remained on my waist where he helped guide me through the motions. I found myself resisting at first until he corrected my forearms movement and I allowed my muscles to carry the weapon into the next strike as opposed to my strained shoulder. 

“Oh, wow, that was loads easier on my shoulder, felt better too.” I smiled, turning to give Zuko a proud look.

“Don’t get too proud of yourself, you still haven’t managed to do any of these strikes successfully in combat yet.” Zuko said, walking to stand before me again. “ We will work on your strikes and transitions until you can do them from muscle memory alone. Continue.” 

I did as Zuko instructed, albeit begrudgingly. I was going to hurt like hell tomorrow. 

**~Break~**

Entering the galley I found it busy despite how late I was to dinner. Almost all the men who had the night off were seated at one of the larger tables talking boisterously together. Walking closer I found them to be playing some sort of game with a deck of cards, gambling if I had to bet. 

It must have been later than I thought as most were drinking and betting small amounts of coin. Grabbing myself a bowl of stew I wandered towards their table, standing behind Jee as I looked over his shoulder. 

“What are you guys doing?” I asked as I took a mouthful of stew.

“Betting, do they not gamble where you are from?” Jee asked as he tossed two coins into the pot.

“Hmm they do, I just wasn’t sure if you were allowed to gamble while on active duty.” I said with a shrug.

“It can sometimes be frowned upon, but who is going to know?” Jee grinned as he placed down his cards.

I sat down to his left and looked at the rest of the soldiers in various states of undress. Taking a sip from Jee’s glass I blanched. 

“Little early for the hooch isn’t it?” I coughed as I handed the glass back to a disapproving Jee.

“One, I’m off duty, and two, I didn’t ask you to drink it.” He frowned with a shake of his head.

“Noted.” I muttered, taking a deep sip of water from the glass handed to me. 

“Want to join us?” The soldier to my right asked, I think his name was n?

“Sure, why the hell not.” I grinned.

**~Break~**

In the end the game they were playing was eerily similar to poker. Some of the rules were different, and the winning hands were very different, but otherwise it was virtually the same. 

It was nice to find something familiar. 

In the end I had transitioned the game from what they were playing to blackjack and eventually once everyone was liquored up enough, started teaching them the rules to Bullshit. I was shuffling the cards eying up the suddenly eager players. I had a feeling none of them would normally swear upon a royal vessel, but that logic was two drinks ago.

“The rules are simple, boys. As long as you know how to count you will be fine. Whatever number is flipped over at the start you can only go one digit above or below. You can place however many of that card you wish. For example if it’s a three you can use only twos or fours. You place the card or cards face down on the previously played card when you declare what number you are playing and how many. You do not have to play twos or fours, you can lie and put down whatever cards you want instead. 

“However, anyone else here can call your bluff and shout bullshit, then we flip the cards that were just played and if the person who called bullshit is right the liar has to take the whole pot into their hand. If the person who called bullshit was wrong, they must take the pot. You can also opt to draw a single card instead of playing a card if you have no viable options and don’t want to take the gamble. The first person to empty their hand wins.” I explained as I dolled out everyone’s hand. 

“Seems simple enough. Jee grumbled as he grabbed his cards and took a look. 

I grinned and flipped a card showing a five. 

“Gentlemen first.” I motioned as Jee went to play first.

**~Break~**

“BULLSHIT!” Shen shouted at Jee who stared at him smugly.

“Go ahead and take a look.” Jee spoke, his tone cold and daring.

Shen stared at the pot wondering if what he had just proclaimed was even a good idea or not.

“Erm...can I take my bullshit back?” Shen asked as I shrugged.

“Go ahead.” 

“I rescind my declaration of bullshit.” Shen grumbled.

“Good _ , cause I lied _ .” Jee grinned as he leaned over the table.

“You son of a bitch!”

Needless to say no other game of bullshit was ever had aboard the ship again after Shen exploded two tables as Jee escaped cackling.

It seemed Prince Zuko wasn’t the only volatile one aboard.

**~Break~**

The sun was shining, the sea was calm, even the chaos of last night couldn’t damper my mood. I was going to absolutely _ slay _ today's sword lessons with Zuko and finall _ y, finall _ y, have a date with my bed. 

“...you need to make sure your sword is angled correctly to avoid any accidents such as losing your grip, or worse, your fingers...”

And what a glorious sleep that would be. Not that the excitement of bonding with my peers was problematic, no, quite the opposite. It was rather exciting, if not a tad too exciting.

“...unless your opponent of course corners you, then it is important to remember your basics, You can still push your opponent back if you remember these important steps...”

All I had to do was make it through my training with Zuko in one piece. Which I had a good chance at, his mood was somehow better today. He didn’t seem as irritated with teaching me anymore, he was even, dare I say it, enjoyable.

“...once you have them reeling it is important you follow through, do not relinquish the small amount of control you’ve gained. Continue striking until either you are free or....”

Maybe I could survive the seafaring life after all. It was getting easier and easier living on a veritable rocking horse. It had become slowly soothing for me now. The ebb and flow of the waves had become an integral part of living.

“And you aren’t even listening to me.” Zuko glowered, smacking his sword against mine to startle me from my thoughts.

“Hey!” I shrieked, jumping about a foot into the air.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, you were the one ignoring my lecture.” Zuko huffed.

“Was not.” I whined back.

“Okay, then prove it. What did I say?” Zuko said with a smug look on his stupid face.

“Something about beating your opponent into submission in a hallway.” I waved off with a bored expression. 

“Not quite.” Zuko smirked.

“How so? Was it not about beating your opponent into submission in a hallway?” I asked, sticking my hip out in defiance, hands placed arrogantly upon them. 

“Well, yes, but there was more to it then th—” Zuko started to say, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Uh-uh, you asked what you said, not everything you said. So I’m right.” I huffed, crossing my arms.

“That is not what I said!” Zuko glowered at me.

“But you just admitted it, case closed.” I smirked.

“You are _ the  _ most infuriating woman I have ever met!” Zuko growled as his fingers threaded through his hair.

“Glad to leave a lasting impression.” I grinned.

“Just...” Zuko took two steadying breaths before eyeing me. “Just get into your stance and we will go through your blows.” 

Throughout the rest of our practice his cheeks were tinged red as he continued glowering at me. At more than one point I thought he was trying to explode me with his stare alone. 

Boy, I really did have a talent for making the prince mad. At least I was talented at something. 

**~Break~**

It had been almost a week since the serpent incident at Kiyoshi island. Zuko had managed to keep his temper in check, sticking to brooding as he came up with other plans. I was currently having dinner with Iroh when Zuko burst into the room. 

“I found the peasant girl’s necklace!” Zuko shouted as he slammed something down onto the table.   
  
“Excuse me, we are trying to have dinner here.” I said through a mouth full of food.   
  
“Charming.” Zuko spoke with a disgusted tone.   
  
I raised an eyebrow at his comment, before glowering and going to open my mouth to retort.    
  
“Enough you two, what do you mean you have the girl’s necklace?” Iroh asked as he put down his chopsticks.   
  
“I found it after the Avatar escaped today, perhaps we can use it to lure them to us.” Zuko thought as he picked up and clenched the necklace in his hand.   
  
“Or, we could use it to track her scent?” I offered after swallowing my food.   
  
I did remember a podcast about tracking dogs once, they were pretty badass.   
  
“Don’t be absurd, they are capable of traveling in the air, I doubt tracking some peasant girl’s scent could help us much, but the significance to the jewelry may make her force them to come to us.” Zuko hissed as he stomped off.   
  
“Is anyone going to tell him that she has no way of knowing he  _ has  _ the necklace?” I asked as Iroh chuckled and shook his head.   
  
“You both have a point, but after years of nothing, a necklace is at least something.” Iroh responded, staying neutral as usual.

**~Break~**   
  
Today was my training day with Iroh. Since I was still learning the basics, as well as control, I wasn’t able to join Zuko in his lessons yet. I had graduated from heating up a pot and was now holding a small flame in my hand keeping it both lit, and small. I was finding it easier as the days went by to keep control of my firebending. Beaming with a bit of pride, I turned to give Iroh a pleased look, no longer needing to stare at the flame to keep it contained.

“Good job, you are getting much better at summoning fire and keeping it controlled.” Iroh praised me as I smiled like some dopey eyed child.   
  
“I can’t believe it, it’s like magic! I wonder what it’s like to bend the others...” I spoke without thinking.   
  
“I often wonder that myself, sadly, we will never get to know, in this life anyway.” Iroh laughed, not at all bothered by my comment.    
  
“Yeah, but still.” I smiled brightly as I turned my gaze toward the fire.    
  
“Now, let us move on towards hand to hand.” Iroh moved into position and motioned for me to follow suit.    
  
I let out a calming breath and put the fire out before standing before Iroh, mirroring his stance.   
  
“Ok, at least go easy on me this time?” I asked.   
  
“Not a chance.” Iroh smirked.

**~Break~**

I continued to train for the rest of the week with Iroh. He had been giving me a lot of theory and fireless fighting, but today he was finally letting me use my fire with my attacks.    
  
“Go through the movements as we have practiced, but this time summon your fire. Allow it to travel along your skin and gather at your fingertips. Do not fear the heat, the fire will not harm you.” Iroh explained as he took his own defensive stance before me.    
  
I took a steadying breath and moved my arms from my center and towards Iroh with my fist extended. I stepped forward, pivoting on my back leg as a long stream of fire shot out. I stared at it in awe as Iroh deflected the blast, diffusing it into nothing but warm air.    
  
As the colours faded I stared at Iroh with a wide toothy smile.   
  
“Good job, go through the rest of the strikes and keep your fire strong and controlled.” He smiled motioning for me to continue.    
  
I moved towards the rest of my strikes, extending my fists outwards, powering my fire just enough to reach past Iroh. Each time he diffused them with ease. I moved towards my kicks and on my third strike I lost my footing and the fire dissipated before hitting Iroh.   
  
“Oww...” I muttered as I landed painfully on my rump.    
  
“That was very good, Mira. The kicks are often some of the hardest strikes for firebenders to learn, even Zuko struggled with them.” Iroh said as he extended a hand towards me.   
  
I grabbed it and allowed Iroh to effortlessly pull me to my feet. I rubbed my butt with a small frown and got back into my stance.   
  
“Did he really?” I asked, not feeling convinced.   
  
“Really, it took him a lot of practice to do it so effortlessly. So practice is what we will do.” Iroh nodded as he raised a hand and motioned for me to continue.   
  
I started at the beginning of my kicks, this time staying upright. But the fire was harder to control from my feet. It seemed so effortless whenever Zuko shot out fire at every tinge of emotion. But, sure enough, as we continued it did get easier.

**~Break~**

  
  
Today was my day off, after days of intense training, Iroh had finally given me the day to myself to rest.    
  
I was lazing about on my bed, stretching out my sore muscles as I hummed a tune. Aang had been pretty quiet lately, which was actually nice.    
  
I was finally all by myself.

“Uncle Ir-oh, it’s just you.” Zuko sighed as he came into my room looking almost lost.   
  
“Why would your uncle be in my room?” I asked with a raised brow.    
  
“He’s often training you and I couldn’t find him anywhere else.” Zuko huffed, his cheeks dusting red.

“Well, lucky for you he said he was going to check out some of the natural hot springs in the area.” I answered as I stood up and dusted my pants off.   
  
“Good, I’ll be waiting on deck for you to take me to him.” Zuko declared as he turned and left my room.   
  
“I wasn’t offering to take you.” I whined to my now empty room.

**~Break~**

“I thought you knew where he was.” Zuko huffed as I looked at the map for the sixth time in the past ten minutes.   
  
“I only repeated what I had heard him say, not that I knew where exactly...” I grumbled as I turned the map over again and sighed.   
  
“Give me that. Honestly, how have you survived this long without being able to read a map?” Zuko sighed as he took the map from my fingers and righted it.    
  
“Well, we didn’t need them where I’m from...” I grumbled as I followed after Zuko who had figured out what direction we needed to head.

“Didn’t need a map? Did you live on a small island?” Zuko inquired.

“No...nothing like that, we just had other ways of getting around.” I grumbled, feeling embarrassed by how little I knew. 

“What on earth could you have used, other than a map and compass?” Zuko scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

“Just, other things. Shut up and show me how to read the damn thing!” I shouted, grabbing onto one side of the map. 

My face was once again pink as I leaned in close. Zuko began to explain the directions and how to use them to travel on the map. I wasn’t sure if I really understood, but I assumed practice would help. 

Just my luck, I was spoiled by my GPS. I wasn't sure how to read a map that didn't tell me exactly where I was all the time.

**~Break~**

“Uncle!” Zuko called out as he moved the brush out of his way. “It’s time to leave, where are you?”    
  
“God this has to be the fourth spring we’ve tried...” I grumbled as a stray branch thwacked me in the face.   
  
I rubbed the reddening mark with irritation as Zuko kept stomping forward. I clicked my tongue ring in irritation and followed the pissy prince.   
  
“Uncle Iroh!” Zuko continued.   
  
“Maybe he’s already back at the boat?” I offered as I brushed the pine needles from my hair.   
  
“No he’s not, he’s right here, being lazy as usual.” Zuko retorted as I came to stand beside him.   
  
Zuko was indeed correct, he had found Iroh. Unfortunately for me, he had found Iroh bathing.    
  
“Oh gees! A little warning next time?!” I cried, blushing like a tomato and hiding my face.   
  
There Iroh was, in his naked bathing glory, seating happily in a natural hot spring. The water was unfortunately crisp and clear.    
  
“What? You don’t fancy seeing my Uncle bathing?” Zuko asked with amusement in his voice.   
  
“Keep talking and you’ll end up in the bath with him.” I hissed.   
  
“I’d like to see you try.” Zuko said, leaning in close as he issued his threat.   
  
“Ahh if it isn’t my nephew and favourite pupil, how are you guys doing?” Iroh asked, breaking the growing tension with a grin.   
  
His arms were outstretched alongside the rim of the springs. He was the epitome of relaxed and I almost hated him for it. My muscles ached from our regular training, and I really didn’t enjoy having my only day off interrupted to find him.    
  
“Looking for you, we need to move on. We’re closing in on the Avatar’s trail, and I don’t want to lose him.” Zuko answered.   
  
“You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don’t you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?” Iroh offered as he raised his hands, letting the water cascade through his fingertips.    
  
“My troubles cannot be soaked away. It’s time to go!” Zuko growled.   
  
“I’m not sure there’s enough water in the world to wash them away.” I scoffed, my back still turned to Iroh.    
  
I peered lightly over my shoulder to check on the no doubt fuming Zuko and found him looking at Iroh through the gaps of his fingers.    
  
“You should take your teacher’s advice and relax a little, you too Mira. The temperatures just right, I heated it myself.” Iroh continued, not at all bothered by Zuko’s outburst.    


Iroh placed his hands together and let out a deep steaming breath which caused the surrounding air to become muggy.   
  
“Whoa, hey now, let’s not get carried away and start adding me into this.” I waved my hands as Zuko glowered at me even harder.   
  
“Enough!” Zuko said as he waved the steam away, “We need to leave now! Get out of the water!”   
  
“Very well.” Iroh sighed as he stood up.   
  
I let out a squeak and turned around as Zuko let out a disgusted noise and turned away himself.   
  
“On second thought, why don’t you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour, or I’m leaving without you! Come on Mira.” Zuko declared as he covered his eyes with his hands and got his bearings.   
  
I followed after Zuko, letting out a breath of relief as I tried, and failed, to force my cheeks to cool.

**~Break~**

Iroh hadn’t made it back yet and the deck was a flurry of activity with Zuko at the centre of it. His brows were tightly knitted together as he yelled at the men.    
  
I rushed up to him with questioning eyes as I attempted to figure out what was going on. He wasn’t actually going to set sail, was he?   
  
“You’re not actually going to leave him are you?” I asked as a few of the soldiers appeared to our right.   
  
“No, of course not, we are going to go get him.” Zuko declared as he grabbed my bicep and pulled me towards the ramp that led off the ship.   
  
“We? What do you mean we? There’s no we here.” I narrowed my eyes as I waited for his reply.   
  
“Yes we. Your training has to be good for something, consider this practice since your last stint during your lesson.” He hissed as he threw me towards the ramp and started leading the soldiers off it.   
  
Oh goody, he was still holding a grudge for that. I let out a sigh and followed after him, guessing it was no time like the present. Hopefully I wouldn’t fuck anything up.

**~Break~**

“Uncle? Uncle, where are you?” Zuko shouted as he moved past the brush towards the hot springs we had left Iroh in, only to find it empty. The ground was covered with fresh leaves and bent branches. I picked one up, inspecting it to find nothing else amiss.   
  
Well, except for a bunch of jutting rocks that were now inside the pool of water where Iroh had once been.   
  
“Sir, maybe he thought you left without him.” One of the soldiers responded.    
  
“Something’s not right here.” Zuko answered back as he mulled over the soldiers' words.   
  
“No kidding, look at the pointy rocks, they weren't there before.” I added with a small wave towards them.   
  
“She’s right, that pile of rocks.” Zuko said as he moved towards them and leaned down.   
  
“It looks like there’s been a landslide, sir.” The same soldier from before explained.   
  
“Land doesn’t slide uphill,” Zuko retorted, “Those rocks didn’t move naturally. My uncle’s been captured by earthbenders!”    
  
“Well shit.” I said as I went to stand beside him to get a good look at the rocks.   
  
“Hmm, a mystery is afoot!” Aang laughed as I turned to give him a small glare. “Sorry, this is all new for me, I never did get to see what happened to you before we joined up.”    
  
Of course he chose now to appear. Not when I needed him or anything.   
  
“Let’s go.” Zuko ordered as he turned away without a look back.    
  
We all turned and followed Zuko’s lead to look for Iroh.   
  
I just hoped he was ok, wherever he was. 

**~Break~**

It was morning now and I was beyond tired. Zuko was moving as if nothing bothered him at all, and for that I wanted to kick him in the shin.    
  
It was not fair that someone could have so much energy during a time without coffee. Well, at least any coffee I had found.    
  
We had split up earlier, Zuko deciding we could cover more land that way. I was of course stuck with his princely pain-in-my-ass because, as Iroh had predicted, he felt responsible for me so we buddied up.    
  
Why couldn’t chivalry be dead just this once so I could go to bed?   
  
Zuko stopped during my thoughts, and bent over to retrieve a sandal. He took a small sniff before pulling away in disgust.    
  
“Is it Iroh’s?” I asked hopefully.    
  
“Yeah, it’s his alright.” Zuko answered as he stood up and mounted his Rhino.    
  
I honestly had no idea it actually was, it didn’t remind me of the Rhino’s in my time, but at least it was easier than riding a horse, which I did in fact know how to do!   
  
Ok I only knew because of sword fighting, but whatever, the point was that I was comfortable riding.    
  
We continued on as I glared at the bald portion of his head.    
  
Dear god he was too chipper to be doing this on no sleep.\

**~Break~**

“The Avatar.” Zuko gasped as he turned his head to look at the sky.    
  
I almost jumped out of my skin at his comment almost thinking he had mean’t me as I had been, admittedly, dozing off.    
  
“Wha-ho-huh?” I stumbled out as I took notice of where Zuko was actually looking.   
  
I turned to look as well, and sure enough, there was Aang’s Sky Bison.    
  
“In the sky.” Zuko answered as he pointed towards the large beast.   
  
“What do you want to do?” I asked, turning back to look at him.   
  
He made a move to follow, but then cast a stray look at the footprints we had been following and stopped.    
  
I could hear the blood pounding in my ears as I waited for his response. I wasn’t sure what he would choose, and for a moment, I panicked at the idea that I’d be made to choose between Iroh and Zuko.    
  
“We go after my uncle.” Zuko finalized as he turned to follow the bird-like footprints.    
  
That startled me. I had expected him to not give a damn in his pursuit for the Avatar. But here he was, choosing family over his supposed honor.    
  
I wasn’t quite sure what to think of the prince anymore. 

**~Break~**

It was nightfall by the time we had found Iroh. He was in a pit, surrounded by earthbenders as he lay chained across a bolder, his body taught like a bowstring. One of the earthbenders was raising a large rock above Iroh’s bound hands.   
  
“Oh my god, I think they are going to crush his hands! We have to do something!” I hissed at Zuko.   
  
“Be quiet or we won't be able to help anyone.” He hissed back as he dismounted and crouched near the edge of the pit.    
  
We crept down towards them and suddenly just as the boulder was about to drop, Zuko jumped the rest of the way down, landing in a small crouch before leaping towards Iroh, knocking the boulder away as if it weighed nothing.    
  
I ran towards them after jumping the rest of the way into the pit, kicking out a soldier's legs as I went and skidded towards Zuko in a crouch, my knee brushing against the dirt as my balance faltered and I winced.    
  
“Oh dear lord that hurts a lot when you do it for real, and on the ground.” I quickly rubbed my knee where I had landed, and stood up to join Zuko.   
  
Zuko let out a shout as he slammed his heel down on the shackles holding Iroh against the rock, freeing him. Iroh took that moment to straighten his back and ready the chains he had still attached to his wrists.    
  
“Excellent form, Prince Zuko, Mira.” Iroh complimented as I let out a wide smile.   
  
“Thanks!” I shouted as I got ready for the, no doubt, angry earthbenders.    
  
“You taught me well.” Zuko said as he began to circle in front of Iroh, my footsteps following to match his as I covered any weak spot I could.    
  
“Surrender yourselves. It’s five against three, you’re clearly outnumbered.” One of them boasted.   
  
“Ah, that’s true, but you are clearly outmatched.” Iroh answered, the chains on his wrists swaying lightly.   
  
The same earthbender who had yelled at us slammed his foot into the earth sending out a barrage of rocks towards us. The other four shot out more boulders and the fight was on.   
  
I ducked out of the way of two of the boulders, as Zuko and Iroh evaded the barrage of rocks barrelling towards them.    
  
I felt shards of stone fall into my hair, but I didn’t have any time to dwell as I dodged another projectile and shuddered from the loud crushing impact it made to the wall of the pit.    
  
Iroh began to swing the chain around hitting the other two boulders, as Zuko kicked fire out at the fifth, sending him flying back, before he kicked out another that was aiming for me.   
  
I quickly moved, rushing the one before me and with a skilled uppercut, I evaded his own punch and sent fire spouting out of my fist sending him skittering back.   
  
“Holy crap it worked!” I cheered as I stared at my own fist.    
  
It may not have been my first successful firebending move, but it was certainly the first one I used in a real fight.    
  
Iroh caught another boulder with his chain whip, and swung it around before sending it flying back at one of the remaining earthbenders, sending him soaring into a rock wall where he landed in a crumpled heap.   
  
The one remaining earthbender was then joined by the one Zuko had previously kicked over, and they sent out another barrage of rocks.   
  
Zuko dodged with ease, before letting out a frenzy of kicks and punches, shooting fire out at each movement.    
  
The remaining earthbender dodge and raised his hands around his body, before pushing towards the ground and then lifting two waterfalls of earth, rising tall above us.   
  
“Holy crap.” I gapped.   
  
Iroh, quick on his feet, took the time it took for the earthbending move to send out his chains, wrapped them around his ankles and pulled. The earthbender landed with a surprised yelp, hard on the ground as the rocks he was previously controlling fell on top of him.   
  
“Now would you please put on some clothes?” Zuko and I spoke at the same time.   
  
Iroh began to laugh at that, clapping us both on the back as he went to retrieve his clothes.   
  
“Jinx you owe me a coke?” I quickly spluttered as I rushed off to mount my Rhino.   
  
“I owe you a  _ what _ ?” Zuko shouted after me.

**~Break~**

“Ugh, what are we doing now? It’s been like two days!” I whined as Zuko led us down a dirt path towards a run down town.   
  
“I saw the Avatar heading over this way, I can’t waste anymore time on foolish errands.” Zuko growled as he clicked his heels against his mount and ran off leaving me without a rebuttal.   
  
“Fucking rude...” I grumbled as I flicked the reins and squeezed my heels to follow after him.   
  
I passed through the gates as I heard Zuko yelling at someone.   
  
“Having trouble sleeping?” He asked as I heard someone getting tossed into what I could only assume was furniture, maybe a wall. “Seen the Avatar lately?”   
  
“Whoa...” I hissed as I jumped off my own mount and rushed towards Zuko. “Is all of this really necessary?” I asked as I placed my hand on his arm.   
  
“Do not touch me.” He growled as he pulled his arm away and stomped into the man's home.   
  
“Try not to take it personally, today hasn’t been a good day.” Iroh chidded as I turned to give him a tight smile.   
  
“Still doesn’t make the violence ok, or necessary...” I grumbled as I went to wait by my own mount.   
  
“He won't hurt the man, merely scare him.” Iroh hummed as I tapped my fingers against my saddle.    
  
“If you say so...” I mumbled as I turned to look anywhere but at the house Zuko was inside.    
  
I caught sight of Aang and blinked.   
  
“Iroh really is right, Zuko won't harm the man.” He was smiling at the comment, almost fondly.   
  
“I’m really starting to question your insistence that I travel with them...” I grumbled.   
****

**~Chapter 3 End~**


	4. The Strength of an Avatar (Book One: Water - Chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira continues to train under Iroh and Zuko. Having grown somewhat accustom to life at sea, she learns to survive in a world she still knows little about. As the summer solstice approaches, Mira learns more about being the Avatar and why the Avatar is so powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! Thank you for even checking this story out. I am so happy people are enjoying it. This chapter is slightly shorted, so I might try to finish editing chapter 5 and get it posted tonight or early tomorrow because of that. I hope you all enjoy as Mira and Zuko get to know one another a little bit better. Iroh, as always, is an absolute perfect human being. Also, someone on one of the sites I post on commented that Aang is playing matchmaker, and to that I have to say, no, would he really do that? 
> 
> Yes, yes he would. 
> 
> Aang is a true friend to Zuko in the future.

**~Chapter 4 Start~**

“Sailing into Fire Nation waters. Of all the foolish things you’ve done in your eighteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish.” Iroh declared as he flourished his hands outwards, a frown etched deeply into his face.

Whatever that man had told Zuko, it couldn’t be good. When he had returned that night he was angry and frustrated; which wasn’t news in itself, but his reason this time was the problem. Seething impulsively as he ground out the order to sail towards the Fire Nation; to follow the Avatar at all costs. 

I stood beside him as we watched Zuko frantically look through his telescope trying to catch sight of the Avatar’s bison. He was obsessed, not listening to any reason as he stood on deck all night watching the waves part around the ship.  
  
“I have no choice, Uncle.” Zuko childishly retorted.   
  
“Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you? What if you’re caught?” Iroh asked, his voice almost breaking at the end.   
  
“I’m chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I’m returning home.” Zuko shot back as he finally looked away from the telescope.   
  
“You give him too much credit,” Iroh said as he crossed his arms. “My brother is not the understanding type.”   
  
Zuko refused to reply, and instead went back to looking through his telescope, trying to catch sight of the Avatar.   
  
“There they are,” Zuko almost whispered as he turned to look at the helm. “Helmsmen, full steam ahead!”   
  
“Dear God, this is how I die, isn't it?” I whispered as I stared up into the sky.   
  
Soldiers began to ready the catapult as well, and I almost fell as the ships deck parted as a platform raised the warmachine to the ready. They began to cover the projectile with oil and I didn’t even have to guess what would happen next.   
  
“Really, Prince Zuko, couldn’t you shoot them down with something more fragrant?” Iroh asked as he fanned himself.   
  
“On my mark,” Zuko raised his hand, “fire!”   
  
One of the soldiers cut the rope holding the catapult down, and it fired on cue, shooting a flaming ball at the airborne bison. It missed, just barely, and I almost let out a small whoop.   
  
Glancing at Zuko I could see him starting to grind his teeth in irritation. Yeesh.   
  
“A blockade...” Zuko growled.   
  
“Well shit, what now?” I asked.   
  
“Technically, you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you.” Iroh suggested.   
  
“Ooo, let’s do that, I second that plan.” I said louder this time.   
  
“He’s not turning around.” Zuko said.   
  
“Please, Prince Zuko. If the Fire Nation captures you, there’s nothing I can do,” Iroh warned, “do not follow the Avatar.”   
  
“I’m sorry, Uncle...” Zuko spoke as he closed his eyes for a moment. “Run the blockade!”   
  
At his words a flurry of fireballs came sailing towards the Avatar, which also meant they were sailing at us. I let out a small shriek as I stepped back in shock.   
  
“What now?” I hissed as Zuko shot me a glare.   
  
The projectiles came sailing down, smashing into the water below us causing waves to crash aboard. The boat shook, sending different soldiers scattering across the deck. I looked up to see only minor damage, but that was only the first barrage.   
  
I rushed out of the way quickly, hanging onto the railing as the water sloshed over me.   
  
If only I knew how to waterbend...   
  
Another fireball managed to hit the stern of the ship where Zuko was bracing against the catapult. He managed to stay upright, but the hit had caused considerable damage to the ship. If the smoke coming from that part of the ship said anything.   
  
“Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!” One of the engineers declared.   
  
“Do not stop this ship.” Zuko ordered as he turned around and glared at the helmsmen.   
  
We neared the blockade just as the Avatar descended from the clouds. I slipped against the railing where I was holding on and gasped as Aang jumped into the air and shot a burst of wind out, shattering the fireball into dust. His bison flew through unharmed and I let out the breath I was holding. Thank goodness, I didn’t have a plan for what to do if he actually managed to kill Aang.   
  
“We’re on a collision course!” Iroh shouted as two Fire Nation ships steered into our way.   
  
“We can make it!” Zuko declared.   
  
Just as the two ships were about to collide with our smaller one, they stopped allowing us to sail right through. I saw dozens of Fire Nation soldiers stationed on deck, watching us as we slowly sailed through.   
  
“Oh this can’t be good...” I muttered as I moved to stand with Iroh and Zuko as we passed a rather smug looking Commander Zhao.   
  
Iroh was stroking his beard in thought and I knew, I just knew, we were having the same suspicious thoughts.

**~Break~**

“What is he up to, Uncle, why hasn’t Commander Zhao arrested me?” Zuko asked as he pressed himself against the railing of the ship.   
  
“Because he wants to follow you. He knows you’ll lead him to the prize you’re both after...The Avatar.” Iroh answered.   
  
“If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that’s exactly what I’ll let him do.” Zuko said as his eyes narrowed.   
  
“You’re going to pull a changeling on him, aren’t you!” I gasped as I walked up towards him.   
  
“A...what?” Zuko asked, perplexed by my word usage and my suddenly eager disposition. 

“Changeling, it's a folk tale turned into kind of a realistic scary story. Basically the idea is you use a decoy so you can get something you want, usually it’s a child...but in this case the Avatar is technically a child so I think it’s still an apt description.” I explained as I leaned in close to Zuko.  
  
“Ok, yes, my plan is to use the ship as a distraction...why are you so interested?” He asked with suspicion.   
  
“If you’re getting off this ship and going after the Avatar, someone should at least go with you, I want it to be me.” I replied.   
  
I wasn’t sure why, but something in my gut let me know wherever Aang had gone in such a hurry was somewhere I needed to be right now too. That, and I couldn’t let Zuko go off on his own either.   
  
I couldn’t risk Aang getting hurt, I had no idea where Sadar and his men were, and Aang gave me but one assurance; Zuko would keep me safe.   
  
So sue me if I wanted to stick with him.   
  
“I think it’s a good idea, Prince Zuko, she is small and agile and it’s safer for you both if you stay together.” Iroh agreed, tipping the scales in my favour.   
  
“Fine...” Zuko grumbled with a small glare.   
  
But hey, at least this time it was only a small one.

**~Break~**

I found myself regretting my decision to follow Zuko as I found myself seated on a smaller boat being lowered into the water via a wooden platform and chain. The water was relatively calm, but still rather choppy for such a small boat. It did nothing to calm my nerves, neither did the fact that life vests didn’t exist.   
  
What a time to only know firebending.   
  
“Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail, while we use it as a cover.” Zuko ordered as he stood beside me.   
  
“Hmm...” Iroh grumbled as he stroked his beard, lost in thought as he saw us off. “Keep each other safe.”   
  
“We will.” I answered before Zuko could give a snide remark.   
  
Iroh nodded towards us as he disembarked from the ship and set off under the cover of smoke. I watched as Iroh, and the ship, became smaller and smaller as we sailed in different directions. Zuko didn’t say anything as he saileed us towards a crescent shaped island in the distance.   
  
“I hope you know what you’re doing Prince Zuko...” I sighed as he gave me a look.   
  
“Of course I know what I’m doing, you’re not scared, are you?” He mocked as he set our course and we started moving away from the ship.   
  
“No, of course I’m not...” I grumbled with a small blush.   
  
Stupid smart ass prince...   
  
Ok, maybe I was a little afraid, not that I’d ever tell him that.

**~Break~**

We docked at the base of what looked like large palace grounds that winded around the crescent shaped island. We were at the bottom of long twisting stairs that led towards a delicately perched temple overhanging a volcano. A probably active volcano, judging by the plumes of smoke it emitted. 

Could firebenders bend lava?  
  
“Wow...” I gaped as Zuko smirked at my expression.   
  
“First time to the homeland?” He asked mockingly.   
  
“Shut up, you know it is.” I rolled my eyes as I stepped off the ship and headed up the steep steps.   
  
“What’s the plan?” I asked.   
  
“The plan is we sneak in, assess the situation, and then act.” Zuko answered.   
  
“That’s it?” I asked.   
  
“That’s it.” He sighed, getting annoyed with my questions now.   
  
“Alright...it just seems kind of...bare bones.” I said, juggling what words to use.   
  
“We have no idea what’s up there, or who we’re up against, so yes, we will wait to form a full plan.” He hissed through clenched teeth as he rushed up the steps ahead of me.   
  
Ok, he kind of had a point, but he didn’t need to be so rude about it.   
  
I pouted, but picked up my pace to keep up. Regardless of the fact he pissed me off, I wasn’t going to break my promise to Iroh.   
  
Even if I had to kill Zuko to keep it. Err, rather, maim Zuko to keep it.

**~Break~**

We entered the temple with ease, it seemed like all the Sages were busy with the Avatar, if the shouting and sounds of a scuffle were anything to go by. 

Zuko followed the winding halls easily, as I stared in awe at the beautiful structure of the building. Long intricately carved marble columns plated with gold trim and rubies. The floor was also marble of various warm colours. Someone had taken care to carve out the tiles and lay them into such delicate patterns. My eyes darted around, drinking in the real intact temples the people of my time had found just bare remnants of. 

I was shaken from my idle thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, steering me to follow closely and stop dawdling. Zuko placed a finger to his lips signaling for my silence and I obeyed. I crouched down, following his movements up another set of spiraling stairs, until my knee brushed his and I stopped.   
  
We had entered a large room filled with marble pillars and two large metal doors. Aang was not far from us now, backing up around a pillar as the Sages fought his friends. He was too preoccupied with his own plan of action, he completely missed Zuko and I.   
  
Zuko gave me a small node as he poised to strike. He moved like a jungle cat, fast and strong. His hand clasped over Aang’s mouth as he held the boy's hands behind his back, dragging him into the shadows I was crouched in.   
  
“Now Aang!” One of the Sage’s shouted.   
  
Aang began to struggle in Zuko’s grasp, which only made him tighten his grip. With a small kick of his foot, he nudged me to move forward. Tightening his grip on Aang’s arm, causing the boy to groan, he walked us into the lit room that lay before two large ornate doors.   
  
“Aang, now’s your chance!” Katara shouted, causing Aang to struggle more.   
  
“The Avatar’s coming with me!” Zuko declared, breaking the tense silence.   
  
He pushed Aang from behind the final pillar and approached everyone with a determined look in his eyes. I followed behind them, getting into a fighter’s stance, making good on my promise to Iroh.   
  
‘Sorry Aang.’ I winced to myself as he struggled to get away.   
  
The Sages reversed their positions, taking advantage of everyone's confused state, and took the Avatar’s friends hostage as well.   
  
“Close the doors. Quickly!” Zuko ordered.   
  
He started leading Aang away, down the steps that left the temple. I followed after him with a small sigh. Just how far was Zuko willing to go to capture the Avatar?   
  
I didn’t really want to be doing this.   
  
“Don’t worry about it so much.” Spirit Aang spoke as my eyes flitted to his translucent form.   
  
I couldn’t say anything in response, but just knowing I wasn’t alone was enough.   
  
I caught sight of Aang’s friends being chained up against the pillars and turned back around in sudden shame, catching Aang’s eyes for a moment before Zuko forced him to turn away.   
  
As Aang finished turning forward, his momentum carried and it took me a moment to realize he had slipped out of Zuko’s hold with a small twirl. Zuko attempted to regain his grip, causing his balance to become off and Aang took that moment to kick him in the back, sending him spiraling down the stairs.   
  
I didn’t have much time to ready myself as Aang launched himself at me with a speed I assumed he got from airbending. I twisted my body as I allowed his movement to carry us both, grasping his wrist in my right hand as I twisted, using his weight and momentum to slam him into the floor.   
  
He lay there dazed for the smallest moment before he twisted his legs around and kicked up, causing me to fall backwards as a burst of air shot forth from his feet. He was gone before I finished blinking, rushing towards his friends.   
  
“Go!” Katara shouted as I rounded the corner and looked around for Aang. I saw him steer towards the big doors as the Sages rushed to close it and stop him. He dodged them, flipping up into the air and using one of the Sage’s heads as leverage to handspring off to land before the door. He managed to skid in just as the doors closed and all I could do was stand there is awe.   
  
I wonder if I would one day be able to fight like that.   
  
“He made it!” Katara cheered.   
  
A bright light filtered through the cracks of the door, lighting up the surrounding room. I covered my eyes as I felt a strange pulsing sensation. It took me a moment to realize that pulsing was pure unfiltered energy. My eyes widened a crack as I took a step back, but otherwise nothing else happened.   
  
Huh, somehow I had expected...more.   
  
Zuko rushed into the room, looking out of sorts, and let out a strangled snarl as he saw the closed doors along with the Aang's absence.   
  
“You four, help me open this door.” He ordered as four of the sages walked forward to assist him in opening the doors fire-run mechanism.   
  
They stood in a line and readied in a horse stance, knees bent and centre of gravity low, before punching outwards. Flames searing through the air and into the door with a crackling snarl. As the heat dissipated, the door remained closed, scorch marks littering it angrily. 

“Ugh! Why isn’t it working? It’s still sealed shut!” Zuko shouted angrily.  
  
He began to pace and glower at each and every Sage who looked at him.   
  
“It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn’t want us inside.” The bald Sage answered as Zuko let out a huff.   
  
“Nothing left to do but wait,” I sighed with a shrug, “on the bright side, he only has one way out.”

**~Break~**

In the lull between fighting, Zuko had realized one of the Sages had rebelled and assisted Aang in entering Roku’s sanctuary. He was now dead set on interrogating the poor man, regardless of if he actually knew anything of merit.  
  
“Why did you help the Avatar?” He demanded as he paced in front of him.   
  
He had the Sage kneeled on the floor, held down by one sage as the other three flanked him. The tension in the room was palpable and I wondered if Zuko was always this high strung.   
  
Didn’t he ever get to just be a teenager?   
  
“Because it was once the Sages’ duty,” The Sage spoke, his tone sorrowful and soft. He took a small pause to look down at the floor. “It is still our duty.”   
  
His expression was somber and I could tell he was grappling with something deep inside himself. But before Zuko could get anything else out of him, we were interrupted by slow clapping causing us all to turn around and investigate.   
  
There strode in a proud Commander Zhao, backed by at least six other Fire Nation soldiers. He was looking like the cat that got the cream, grin spread wide and disgusting. I could see his teeth and wanted so badly to smash the perfect chiclets in.   
  
“What a moving and heartfelt performance,” Zhao laughed as he stopped just shy of a few feet from us. “I’m certain the Fire Lord will understand...when you explain why you betrayed him.”   
  
“Commander Zhao.” The head Sage bowed instantly.   
  
“Keener...” I grumbled as I glared down the pathetic wretch of a man.   
  
“And Prince Zuko with little Mira...it was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn’t work. Three traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased.” Zhao boasted as a pair of soldiers rounded on us and grabbed our wrists, pinning them to our backs.   
  
I twisted painfully as I let out a snarl, I decidedly did not like this. Zuko seemed to be of the same mind, his body thrashing around wildly as he attempted to get to Zhao.   
  
“You’re too late, Zhao!” Zuko roared, lunging forward as best he could. “The Avatar’s inside and the doors are sealed.”   
  
“No matter, sooner or later he has to come out.” Zhao said, his eyes flicking from the doors and back to Zuko’s steaming face.   
  
We were pulled away from the door and chained to a pillar much like Aang’s friends. The chains pinched at my skin, pulling it tight in some places whenever I moved. I snapped at the soldier nearest to me as he tightened them, a small amount of smoke exhaling from my own nostrils. I exchanged looks with Zuko, but he just shook his head lightly to wait, a scowl etched into his face. Well shit, we were playing the waiting game.   
  
Zhao ordered his men to line up at the ready, and they did so with haste, falling into their positions. Zhao stood at the front, squaring his shoulders in subdued rage. He may have had the upper hand, but he wasn’t pleased we had tried to trick him and that the Avatar had also gotten away from him.   
  
“When those doors open, unleash all your fire power!” Zhao commanded; he was done taking chances now.   
  
“How’s Aang gonna make it out of this?” Katara asked as she turned to the boy next to her.   
  
“How are we gonna make it out of this?!” Sokka questioned back almost hysterically.   
  
Katara threw an annoyed look towards him, and I couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped; Sokka had a point.   
  
Light started streaming through the door again, steam leaking out as the doors slowly began to part. I could feel the temperature in the room rising as the hair on the back of my beck began to raise.   
  
“Oh this can’t be good...” I whispered to myself out of nervousness.   
  
“Ready?” Zhao asked as the door almost fully slid open.   
  
The room suddenly went dark, the kind of pure endless darkness that swallows you whole. The only beacon of light coming from the glow of two eyes. A rage swept through the room like nothing I had ever felt before and goosebumps prickled across my skin.   
  
“No! Aang!” Katara cried out.   
  
“Fire!” Zhao ordered as he shot the first fist of fire.   
  
His men followed suit and the door exploded in a barrage of flames that circled around the inside of the frame. The fire slowly weaved around and upwards, before dissipating enough so we could see an old man standing there, bending the fire with practiced ease. He was dressed in Fire Nation garb and had long billowing white hair with a matching beard. His eyes were glowing with the same power I had felt before and I gasped.   
  
He was one of the previous Avatars...wasn’t he. This must have been his temple.   
  
But I didn’t have the same feeling of recognition that I had when I saw Aang.   
  
“Avatar Roku.” The sage tied to the pillar gasped out.   
  
Roku collected the flames and brought his hands forward, channeling the energy into one single focal point. He clapped his hands outwards and a ring of fire shot forth, slamming into Zhao and his men, knocking them to the ground. The stench of burning hair became thick in the air and I choked on it as the chains tying us up heated up so hot they fell away and disappeared.   
  
Zuko and I exchanged curious looks. Why had he helped us? We were trying to stop Aang just as much as Zhao was.   
  
Well, I knew why Roku had helped me, call it a feeling. But Zuko didn’t have any ties to Roku, as far as I knew. He seemed just as confused as me, but refused to let it stun him, unlike myself; I was a slack-jawed mess. He grabbed my arm and rushed me forward and towards the stairs he had fallen down previously.   
  
“Move!” He hissed as I felt his fingers starting to leave bruises.   
  
But instead of arguing, I nodded and followed Zuko through the winding hallways. The temple began to shake and I lost my foot and slammed into the wall. With a small groan I heaved myself back onto my feet and rushed after Zuko, losing him as he made a sharp left turn. Lava shot upwards from the floor and I shied back, raising my hands against the heat. Zuko stopped as he heard the eruption and the look on his face held fear; for once he wasn’t so sure we were going to make it.   
  
He came back for me though, holding true to Iroh’s word. He looked around, his eyes darting around frantically.   
  
“You’re going to need to try and jump it.” Zuko finally breathed out, his voice rough from the thickening smoke.   
  
The ceiling was beginning to collapse now and I shuddered as a bead of sweat slipped down my spine; I didn’t have a choice anymore, the temple was making it for me.   
  
I walked back a few paces and readied myself. I had to trust I could do this. After a few steadying breaths I rushed towards the molten lava and jumped towards the wall attempting to run along it with my momentum, praying the air would help guide me if I focused on it hard enough. I started to fall sideways just as I passed mid-span and jumped in a panic, collapsing in Zuko’s waiting arms as he lunged to grab me where I had started to veer off the wall.   
  
We fell backwards in a heap, his momentum the only thing keeping us from frying to a crisp. Zuko refused to let us stay there for long, already on his feet and moving to help me. He grasped my hands and heaved me up, ushering me down the last flight of stairs and out onto the beach. We raced onto the boat and I watched as the temple sank into the island as everything around us lit up in orange.   
  
The water was reflecting the chaos around us as we shoved off. Zuko was uncharacteristically stoik. He was gazing out at the waves and I wondered if he might be in shock.   
  
“How did you know that Aang was going to do that?” I asked as the island grew smaller in the distance.   
  
“He had done something similar before, back on our ship. I figured he might do it again if cornered, I just elected not to warn Zhao.” Zuko smirked, the grim expression on his face finally falling.   
  
“Wow, not bad Prince Zuko, not bad.” I laughed as the cool sea air tickled my cheeks.   
  
“And you doubted my plan.” He snorted.   
  
“Your plan was not to have a plan.” I deadpanned.   
  
For once, Zuko elected not to respond, and we both enjoyed the lulling peace the ocean brought.   
  
“I’m sorry we lost him again, by the way.” I spoke as I gazed out at the sea.   
  
He didn’t respond, but for some reason I felt the tension lessen just a bit.

**~Break~**

I found myself in Aang and my field almost as soon as I had fallen asleep. It had been a hectic day and I was already dead on my feet in the temple.   
  
No pun intended, mostly.   
  
Instead of finding him sitting in his usual spot, he was standing and staring off into the distance, looking thoughtful.   
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” I asked as he turned and gave me a tight smile.   
  
“Just reminiscing I suppose.” He airily spoke.   
  
He went and sat in his usual spot, cross legged, and motion for me to do the same.   
  
“Does that mean I can ask you a question?” I asked as I took a seat and stared up into his warm brown eyes.   
  
“Sure.” He smiled.   
  
“What was that you did back there? With Avatar Roku?” I asked.   
  
“Ahh, that. That was the Avatar state, so to speak. Usually the previous Avatars do not take physical form, but it can happen. When the Avatar is in great danger or distress, the knowledge and power of all the past Avatars appear to aid the Avatar in surviving and maintaining balance. Call it a defence mechanism.” Aang explained.   
  
“Does that mean I can do it too?” I asked as I leaned in close.   
  
Aang was silent for a moment, pursing his lips in thought.   
  
“You can, but I must warn you that you should take every precaution to ensure it doesn’t happen. If it does, you will surely be outed as the Avatar. Plus, if you die in the Avatar state, the regeneration cycle is broken and you will, we all will, die for real. No more coming back in a new life.” Aang warned.   
  
“Whoa, ok, yeah, note to self, don’t enter the Avatar state.” I binked, taking in everything Aang had told me.   
  
“Don’t worry, you shouldn’t have a need for it.” Aang comforted as he placed an ethereal hand on my shoulder.   
  
“I wish I had as much faith in me as you did.”

**~Break~**

“Oh, you also have a sword. Does that mean we are going to finally spar?” I asked as Zuko stood before me, arms crossed, but a sword still at his side.  
  
“No.” Zuko said simply, uncrossing his arms.   
  
“Going to give me a hint then?” I asked, my own sword being held limply in my hand.   
  
“We will be exchanging blows. Pick the best guard to receive mine, while also picking the best strike to send my way from that guard. If you leave yourself open, well, you’ll see.” Zuko grinned.   
  
He raised his sword and began to slowly strike at me from a downwards angle. I raised my sword, allowing it to slip off the flat edge of my blade, before striking from below, moving towards his legs. Zuko caught my blade easily, twisting it around and sending my blade strike towards the ground. His next strike moved across the midline, I received his strike, twisting my own blade to shove his strike away from my own body.   
  
My arm was at an awkward angle and I realized I hadn’t sent his blade off correctly, and so I dipped my elbow to raise my blade upwards in order to cut downwards. A sharp sting hit my side and I gasped.   
  
“What the hell?!” I shrieked, staring at Zuko who stared at me, holding a small switch with a smug grin.   
  
“You left yourself open.” Zuko explained, holding the switch in one arm, his sword in the other.   
  
“Why?” I asked once more.   
  
“So you’ll stop leaving yourself open. That could have just as easily been a blade. I figured the sting would help you remember.” Zuko said, his amirk growing larger.   
  
“Fine, whatever. Let’s just go again.” I grumbled, eyeing his stick with disdain.

Zuko cut upwards this time, and I sidestepped, deflecting his blade with my flat edge, before thrusting towards him. Zuko triangle stepped away, shunting my blade away as another sting hit my side.  
  
“Oww! Why this time?!” I hissed.   
  
“After your strike, you didn’t reset and left your back open.” Zuko said, motioning for me to correct my footing.   
  
“Asshole...” I grumbled as we continued like that for the next few hours. 

Zuko didn’t start pulling his hits until Iroh appeared on deck, watching us.   
  
“Oh my, I remember when Zuko used to play this game with his instructor. Oh how he would get angry every time he was hit, and it was a lot if I remember correctly.” Iroh smiled as he fanned himself.   
  
After that, the lesson was over as Zuko stomped off fuming.   
  
“Was it something I said?” Iroh asked with a small shrug.

**~Break~**

It had been a few nights since the solstice and Zuko was in an even fouler mood. He wasn’t a fan of losing his only chance at going home repeatedly as it turned out. Which of course meant the rest of the crew was on edge as well.  
  
I was having trouble sleeping again and didn’t want to really get into it with Aang. Being somewhere new and knowing I’d never be able to get back home was a lot to digest. I was lucky up until this point. I had been kept busy, everything was shiny and new.   
  
But now?   
  
Now it was dangerous, exhausting, and downright frightening at times. It was also terribly lonely. I had no family here, no friends. The closest thing I had was Iroh.   
  
“Couldn’t sleep either?” Zuko asked, startling me from my thoughts.   
  
I twisted my body and noticed he had crept up on me during my deep introspection, and was now standing beside me, about half a foot between us. He was dressed down, probably in his sleep wear for the night much like myself.   
  
“Nah, you?” I asked.   
  
He merely shook his head and I let my head fall to rest on the railing. We lapsed into silence after that. I wasn’t sure what to say, almost everything was setting him off lately. So, I opted to stay quiet and fall into my own thoughts.   
  
“Do you think there will ever be a day I’ll finally be able to return home?” Zuko asked, voice strained and oh so quiet.   
  
The question stunned me for a few reasons. The biggest being how similar our thoughts had been tonight.   
  
“I...I dunno, I’d like to think so but...I’d also like to think it would be on better terms than leading a boy off to his death.” I sighed as I voiced my fear of our situation.   
  
“Then you do not know my father.” Zuko scoffed as he clenched the metal bannister.   
  
“No, I don’t, but I have been getting to know you a little bit, as well as Iroh. I think one day you will return home, I just hope it's on your terms is all.” I explained, my thoughts filtering off like the cool sea breeze. 

“Do you ever miss home?” He asked, changing the subject to something more comfortable.  
  
Something we actually had in common.   
  
“Every minute of every day.” I answered in complete honesty.   
  
We didn’t talk after that, just stood outside for a while enjoying each other's silent presence. I could feel the warmth he gave off and basked in it. Maybe I was being a little selfish.   
  
Maybe Zuko was a friend too.

**~Break~**

When I arrived for my training with Iroh, I found Zuko waiting there with an impatient look on his face. His arms were crossed as a frown was spread across his lips. This wasn’t out of the ordinary however, what was out of the ordinary was that Zuko was even at my lesson with Iroh.  
  
“Hey Iroh, hey Zuko. Not that it’s a problem, but why is Zuko here?” I asked as I reached them.   
  
“Sure, talk about me like I’m not even here.” Zuko whined as he stared out into the ocean.   
  
“I feel you have progressed enough to join Zuko in his training now.” Iroh said as if Zuko was completely on board.   
  
“Against my own wishes, might I add.” Zuko snipped.   
  
“Wow, I sure do feel welcome” I said in a deadpan, giving Zuko a bored look.   
  
“Don’t worry, you’re not.” Zuko said with a slight smirk.   
  
“Alright, enough chit chat, let’s get started.” Iroh said as he clapped his hands together, halting my own retort.   
  
Zuko stood across from me, raising his hands up and squaring off. I did much the same wondering what exactly Iroh had planned.   
  
“I want you two to go through the basic strikes, when Zuko does his first strike, I want you to dodge Mira, and when Zuko is finished his strike you start with your first one. Begin.” Iroh instructed as he took a few steps around us.   
  
Zuko struck first, as instructed. HIs fist came out, fireless for one of the few times since I had known him. It was slow and so I weaved, moving to strike back. This went on for a few rounds, and by the end I was beginning to feel impatient.   
  
Zuko’s movements were sharp and precise, but he managed to keep the pace set by Iroh. Meanwhile, as we kept going on I began to falter and mis-step. Each time Iroh would calmly correct me, telling us to freeze as he came over to correct my stance.   
  
I could tell Zuko was beginning to grow bored of being constantly stopped. He kept giving me withering glares each time Iroh would have us stop. He was beyond done playing with beginners. I couldn’t help but frown and feel embarrassment bleed across my chest. Who was he to be so judgemental? Didn’t Iroh say he struggled a lot at first too?   
  
“Relax, Mira. You are starting to speed up.” Irohg corrected for the fourth time.   
  
“Sorry.” I sighed as I slowed my movement.   
  
I saw Zuko roll his eyes as he dodged my strike, moving to throw his own. We completed the circuit once more before Iroh finally stopped us.   
  
“Alright, next I want you two to do the same, but with fire.” Iroh commanded.   
  
“Really? Don’t you think I am beyond this? Zuko huffed.   
  
“No one is beyond the basics, Prince Zuko.” Iroh explained.   
  
“If I knew letting you stay meant dumbing all my lessons down, I’d have left you in the South Pole.” Zuko grumbled to himself.   
  
“Oh yeah? I was under the impression that Iroh made that decision, not you.” I hissed back.   
  
Zuko frowned but said nothing more. He threw his first attack which I dodged, feeling the heat of the fire hit my bare skin. I almost tripped as my heart rate spiked from how close the fire had come to me. The burning temple entered my mind as I felt the hot air from the active volcano going off. I felt like I couldn’t breathe as my heart continued to race.   
  
“Focus, Mira.” Iroh chastised.   
  
I took a breath and shook myself from my memories, and moved to extend my own strike. I couldn’t get caught up in what had happened, I had to adapt, I had to learn. My own fire, although not as large, soared past Zuko’s head as he effortlessly dodged. Zuko moved towards his second strike, and this time I was ready for the heat. I raised my own body temperature, ignoring how close Zuko’s fire was and dodged, this time staying fully erect. I moved to my second strike and we continued through them all for two more circuits. Before I had realized it, Zuko and I had begun to dance around one another.   
  
The fire sparkled as it dissipated with each strike. We began to move almost in unison, speeding up ever so slowly as we went. Iroh didn’t say anything, instead watching me intently as I matched Zuko’s pace. I felt my heart beat in rhythmic time with our movements. Each attack, Zuko seemed to be speeding up ever so slightly. It took two more circuits for me to realize I hadn’t messed up even once since the first time.   
  
Zuko had a small grin on his face as he kept pushing our pace. I could feel my own lips spread into a smile as we moved. The heat had long since been forgotten and the movements no longer felt as strained. My confidence grew as we continued, that is, until I missed a dodge as Zuko’s flaming fist was sent careening towards my face.   
  
I shied back awaiting the searing blow but found instead, the fire had dissipated before it hit me. Moving my hands from my face I found Zuko standing before me, lightly panting. His fist was pointing towards me, but the fire hadn’t come.   
  
“Excellent control, Prince Zuko.” Iroh praised.   
  
“Well, someone has to have it.” Zuko said with a small frown as he turned away from me.   
  
“Excellent job as well, Mira. You went a lot faster than I thought you could, and kept up with Zuko for quite some time.” Iroh praised as he turned to me.   
  
I took in a couple greedy breaths of air as I stared at Zuko’s back, before turning to face Iroh.   
  
“Thanks.” I said simply, not really quite sure what to say.   
  
Zuko continued to ignore me, heading for a canteen of water instead. As he took in greedy sips I couldn’t help but feel impressed by how much power and control Zuko seemed to have.   
  
If only he had that kind of control all the time. **  
****  
******

**~Chapter 4 End~**


	5. A Father's Love (Book One: Water - Chapter 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Zuko begin to butt heads as Mira begins to carve her own place out on the ship. She bonds more with Iroh as she continues to train, racing against a still unknown war. She finally finds out about Zuko's banishment, and subsequently, his scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so glad my binge posting plan is popular! Here is another chapter, this time longer. I swear this one has been one of the harder ones to finalize. I keep tweaking it and making sure the scenes fit for what is coming up next. I really hope I get it right and I don't let you all down! I am now currently editing chapter 6.
> 
> P.S This chapter is titled in a nuanced way. It not only represents the lack of love Zuko's father has for him, but also Iroh's unconditional love for him as his surrogate father. Iroh has a special place in my heart and I want to give as many props to him as I can.

**~Chapter 5 Start~**

  
  
It was a bright and surprisingly warm day today, so Zuko and myself were outside training with the men. It had mostly just been sparring, but it was still good practice. I had finally started to find my own stride, learning my firebending faster and faster at each turn. Aang was right, I did it before, I could do it again. Being the Avatar clearly had its perks. I had just sat down for a small break as Zuko continued pushing himself like never before. He let out a stream of fire and fists as the soldiers across from him dodged, or at least tried too.   
  
At the last hit the boat turned a sharp right causing us all to topple over and slam into the railing of the boat. The soldier rolled twice before catching himself and I winced in empathy. My own grip faltered, and I too fell after them.   
  
“Someone’s changing our course.” Zuko hissed as he caught me and held me up from becoming a crumpled heap over deck.   
  
We looked up towards the captain's deck with suspicion. Zuko rushed towards the helmsman and I followed after him, curious about today's change of plans, and not wanting to risk toppling over the railing at the next sharp turn.   
  
“What’s the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!” Zuko shouted as we walked into the room.   
  
“Actually, someone did,” Iroh spoke from where he was seated playing Pai Sho. “I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko.”   
  
“Is it something to do with the Avatar?” He asked.   
  
“Even more urgent. It seems I...” Iroh paused for a moment as he held a hand to his forehead, “I have lost my lotus tile.”   
  
Iroh moved one of his pieces across the board as Zuko gave a perplexed look.   
  
“Lotus tile?” He asked.   
  
“For my Pai Sho game,” Iroh answered as he clasped his hands in his sleeves. “Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ.”   
  
“You’ve changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?” Zuko seethed as he clenched his fists.   
  
“See, you, like most people, underestimate its value,” Iroh spoke as he leaned over the table. “Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they’ll have the lotus tile in stock, and I can get on with my life.”   
  
Zuko was breathing heavily now, slowly counting under his breath, before shooting out a spurt of fire from his mouth.   
  
“I’m lucky to have such an understanding nephew.” Iroh praised, ignoring Zuko’s small outburst.   
  
“We have to get Mira some properly fitted armor anyways.” Zuko huffed as he left the room.

**~Break~**

“I’ve checked all the shops on this pier, not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace.” Iroh spoke sadly as he caught up with Zuko and I outside the armor shop.  
  
“It’s good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!” Zuko spoke, his tone sarcastic.   
  
“Not a complete waste, I now have armor that doesn’t pinch!” I boasted, trying to find the silver lining.   
  
“I stand by my comment.” Zuko huffed.   
  
“Quite the contrary,” Iroh spoke, “I always say the only thing better than finding something you are looking for, is finding something you weren’t looking for at a great bargain!”   
  
As he spoke the soldiers that had left with Iroh walked past us, arms full of various objects.   
  
“You bought a tsungi horn?” Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“For music night on the ship,” Iroh answered as if that made it ok. “Now, if we only had some woodwinds...”   
  
We started walking down the pier towards a line of ships with items outside for sale. Iroh rushed forward towards one of the ships with a spring in his step.   
  
“Oh, this place looks promising.” He said.   
  
We entered the ship, Zuko carrying the same annoyed expression all the way, as I looked around at the different items for sale. There were a lot of knick knacks, much like any second hand store in my time. I saw a few pieces of jewelry set up on a makeshift rack of leaning wood. Not what I was really looking for, so I walked past it and continued to look at the different scrolls laying about.   
  
Ooo! An earthbending scroll! I unrolled it and my face twisted up. It was nothing like firebending, I was already lost. I moved the scroll and held it at a different angle and frowned. Nope, that didn’t help at all either.   
  
Crap.   
  
“Oh, that is handsome,” Iroh complimented as he rushed towards a black monkey statue with ruby eyes. “Wouldn’t it look magnificent in the galley?”   
  
I turned and looked at Iroh and gave him a dead look, shaking my head slightly no. The statue had wide ruby eyes and a manic grin, I did not enjoy it at all. Zuko was looking around with a bored expression, not even paying attention to Iroh and his spending. Some help he was.,m, at this rate I was going to have to see that ugly statue every day for god knows how long.   
  
“We lost the Water Tribe girl,” One of the pirates spoke near the front of the shop. “And the little bald monk she was travelling with.”   
  
Zuko turned and took interest almost instantly. He waved Iroh off as he moved towards the man who had just rushed in. I twisted my head to watch Zuko stalk over to the man who had just spoken.   
  
“This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?” Zuko asked.   
  
“Oh dear, this is going to be a long day, I can already tell.” I sighed as I put down the scroll I was still holding.

**~Break~**

“So your plan is to hire a bunch of pirates, take out our smaller boat with less men, trust them to help us, and just what, assume they won't double cross us?” I asked as Zuko had finished the finalizing of their deal.  
  
He had paid the pirates to help us apprehend the Avatar and his friends, only Zuko didn’t tell them Aang's real worth.   
  
“Yes, because as far as they know, nothing else of value is around except our coin and the scroll that water peasant girl stole.” Zuko smirked as he motioned for us to follow him onto the smaller boat.   
  
“I hope you know what you’re doing...” I sighed as I followed after him. Iroh chuckled at our antics and followed suit.   
  
“Must you always talk as if you have no faith in me?” Zuko sighed as we got onto his smaller boat.   
  
“Aww, you think I have faith in you.” I sniggered, catching the interest of one of the pirates.   
  
“Just shut up before you blow this whole thing.” Zuko ordered, slapping his hand across my mouth to silence me.

**~Break~**

We were now sailing down a large river, the pirate captain standing beside us as we looked out for any sign of the Avatar and his friends. So far we hadn’t had any luck, and had been searching for quite a few hours. The pirates were beginning to grow agitated and restless.   
  
“Shouldn’t we stop to search the woods?” The pirate captain asked, breaking the terse silence.   
  
“We don’t need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?” Zuko asked.   
  
“Mhmm.” The pirate leader reluctantly replied.   
  
“Then they’ll be on the water.” Zuko smirked.   
  
“Thank god we aren’t looking for an earthbender then.” I laughed causing Iroh to snort.   
  
If looks could kill Zuko would have killed me several times over by now.

**~Break~**

It was well past nightfall now, and we were still cruising down the river and standing around like idiots. Well, it was my opinion that we were, Zuko clearly thought he looked busy, staring at the trees through his scope.  
  
“Oww! Stupid scroll!” We heard someone utter alongside the lapping waves.   
  
“Ok, Katara, shift your weight through the stances...ugh!” Katara spoke again.   
  
Zuko quietly motioned for his men to dock the ship, and within moments we had hit the beach and the landing ramp extended. I stared at the handful of pirates waiting with Zuko’s own men and realized if the pirates wanted to give us trouble, they easily could.   
  
“No! Let go of me!” I heard Katara shriek as Zuko gave me a small smirk and jumped off the ship.   
  
I followed him, hot on his heels as we rushed up the embankment and towards the thick brush. We rounded a couple of trees and heard the sound of gurgling water. Katara had managed to smack one of the pirates in the face with water, but was unfortunately running away without looking where she was going. She smacked into Zuko’s chest and bounced off like a fly. He caught her by the wrists and leaned in close.   
  
“I’ll save you from the pirates.” He smirked.   
  
Zuko then dragged her off towards our boat, ordering his men to tie her to a tree as he tossed her at Shen. I caught sight of Iroh as he made his slow way towards us. He gave Katara an appraising look, before returning his attention to Zuko. I wasn’t quite sure what to think about Iroh at that moment. He had never explicitly helped Zuko hunt the Avatar, but neither did he dissuade him.   
  
“Tell me where he is, and I won’t hurt you or your brother.” Zuko threatened.   
  
“Go jump in the river!” Katara spat back.   
  
“Try to understand,” Zuko started to explain after looking away for a moment. His demeanour was suddenly soft and almost pleasant. “I need to capture him to restore something I’ve lost: my honor.”   
  
Well, pleasant until that last bit anyways. I wanted to give him a snide remark about how that wasn’t all that important, but thought better of it. I felt that somehow, if I said anything I would make everything worse.   
  
“Perhaps in exchange,” Zuko continued as he walked around Katara, before stopping and leaning in close to her ear. “I can restore something you’ve lost.”   
  
He held up her necklace against her neck and her eyes widened. She hadn’t expected him to have it. She made a movement against her bindings and then let out another angered grunt. Guess we didn’t need tracking dogs after all, just a shopping trip.   
  
“My mother’s necklace!” She gasped, “How did you get that?”   
  
“I didn’t steal it, if that’s what you’re wondering. Tell me where he is.” Zuko demanded, withdrawing the necklace as he walked around until he stood before her.   
  
“No!” She spat back.   
  
“Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!” The captain growled as he advanced on us.   
  
“I wonder how much money this is worth.” Zuko mused as he pulled the scroll out from his pocket and lit a small fire under it.   
  
“No!” The pirates gasped.   
  
“A lot, apparently.” Zuko smirked, his gaze darkening against the night sky.   
  
The flames flickered dangerously, causing shadows to dance across his face. I marvelled for a moment at how expressive and menacing he could be when he wanted to be.   
  
“Now you help me find what I want, you’ll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here.” Zuko demanded.   
  
“Fine.” The captain acquiesced.   
  
He turned and left with his men and disappeared through the thicket. I didn’t have much hope Zuko could keep control over them anymore. Given the first opportunity, those men were going to turn on us, mark my words.   
  
“Was threatening the pirates really the best plan?” I asked.   
  
“Better to keep them worried about a scroll than why we want some monk boy.” Zuko explained as he pocketed the scroll once more.   
  
“Devious.” I laughed causing him to smirk.   
  
He was actually quite clever when he wanted to be.

**~Break~**

It was morning when the Captain and his men returned with Aang and Sokka tied up. They ushered them forward, none too gently, glaring at us all the way. The Captain was eying Zuko carefully as he made a motion for his men to bring the two boys over.  
  
“Nice work.” Zuko praised.   
  
He strode over, scroll in hand, and approached the pirates. Sokka was gnawing at his ropes, as Aang just blinked and looked on. It was weird how calm Aang constantly was whenever I ran into him. He was so young, and yet he seemed to be keeping such a level head.   
  
“Aang, this is all my fault.” Katara cried.   
  
“No, Katara, it isn’t.” Aang replied, his tone calm and forgiving.   
  
“Yeah, it kind of is.” Iroh answered as I snorted with a shrug.

It really was her fault. Zuko never would have found them if she hadn’t stolen that scroll. Hindsight was a bitch.  
  
“Give me the boy.” Zuko ordered.   
  
“You give us the scroll.” The pirate leader spat back.   
  
“You’re really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?” Sokka asked in astonishment.   
  
“Don’t listen to him!” Zuko yelled over him, “He’s trying to turn us against each other!”   
  
“Smooth.” I said.   
  
“Your friend is the Avatar?” The pirate captain asked.   
  
“Sure is, and I’ll bet he’ll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll.” Sokka continued, weaseling his way between Aang and the captain.   
  
“Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!” Zuko shouted.   
  
“Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth.” Aang agreed.   
  
“I’m just saying it’s bad business sense,” Sokka continued as he cozied up to a few of the pirates. “Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life.”   
  
“Keep the scroll,” The Pirate Captain declared with a flourish of his hand. “We can buy a hundred with the reward we’ll get for that kid.” 

“You’ll regret breaking a deal with me,” Zuko warned as the pirates began to walk away.  
  
Zuko, along with two other soldiers, kicked out and shot fire towards the retreating pirates. They managed to knock over a few, but most managed to dodge, a couple managing to turn around and bum rush us.   
  
A pirate wearing a green tunic with dark green pants rushed in first, throwing smoke bombs at Zuko and the men who were firebending. I took that moment to move through the cover the smoke provided and sent out a flurry of kicks, knocking one of the pirates over and causing another to stumble back as he dodged. I lost sight of him as the smoke thickened, turning to try and find the edge of it.   
  
The remaining men charged through the thick smoke, passing by me as blurry shadows. Aang and Sokka soon came into view as I caught them crouching down low to avoid the smoke. I dodged a throwing knife and deflected a blade with my own. I twisted around catching sight of a pirate who had wandered to close before punching my hand out and knocking him back with a burst of flame. I turned back around continuing my strikes and twirled away to narrowly avoid being hit by another smoke bomb.   
  
The smoke grew thicker as more bombs were thrown and I couldn’t see who was who anymore. My own coughs were deafening my ears as my eyes began to water, along with my nose. I stumbled lightly into someone and turned to find myself staring down at the bald head of Aang.   
  
“Uhh...” I stumbled with my words, trying to grasp anything sensical to say.   
  
Come on say something, anything, or at least attack!   
  
Aang took that moment to shoot me back with a gust of air and I landed on another soldier with a groan.   
  
Or was it a pirate.   
  
Oh who cared at this point, whoever it was wasn’t getting up for a while. I scrambled to my feet but lost sight of Aang and cursed. It wasn’t like I _wanted_ to capture him, but I also didn’t appreciate the gut punch either. I managed to stumble out of the smoke, almost crawling as I tried to catch my breath. My eyes stung from the smoke and dust that had mixed in with my sweat as I fought. I tried to dab at my eyes to help, but I wasn’t sure it did much.   
  
Standing up I peered out and saw Zuko sending a series of kicks at the Pirate Captain who was fighting back with his own sword.   
  
“Been there for that match, and lost it.” I snickered.   
  
Zuko used his bracers to deflect the Captains blade, managing to grapple him into a hold. But as he did, one of the pirates lashed out a whip, catching the scroll in Zuko’s belt before a flying...lemur...took off with it.   
  
“Huh.” I mustered as I watched the lemur fly away with the scroll.   
  
The Captains lizard-parrot thing flew after the lemur with a screech. They collided with one another as the scroll fell to the smokey chaos below.   
  
“Well shit.” I muttered, debating if it was worth going after.   
  
“Run!” Aang shouted as I saw him burst forth from the smoke with Sokka following hot on his heels.   
  
I turned to get Zuko’s attention and saw Iroh step between Zuko and the Pirate Captain, shoving his nephews head away and throwing the Pirate Captain's sword down.   
  
“Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?” He chastised.   
  
Zuko shot him a withering look as he turned around.   
  
“We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!” Zuko yelled.   
  
“It’s no proverb.” Iroh explained as he pointed out towards the water.   
  
“Bleeding heart monkeys!” The Captain shouted out as he rushed after his boat.   
  
“Hahahahaha!” Zuko laughed with a wide smile.   
  
“You may have laughed too soon.” I coughed as I pointed towards the pirates who were now using our boat to chase after theirs.   
  
One of them began to pull down their pants and moon us, so I turned away.   
  
“Hey! That’s my boat!” Zuko shouted as he rushed after our boat.   
  
“Maybe it should be a proverb.” Iroh mused as he stroked his beard.   
  
“It’d probably make a good one.” I added with a smile.   
  
“Come on Uncle, Mira!” Zuko shouted from a few feet ahead of us.   
  
We quickly followed after him, although I personally didn’t see the point, the boat could move faster than us. It also looked like mother nature was going to make the decision for us as the pirates ditched our ship and jumped onto theirs just as the boat reached a waterfall.   
  
“Is the boat really worth this?” I asked as the two ships crashed into one another and fell over the edge. “Nevermind.”   
  
“My boat!” Zuko cried as he stared down at the wreckage.   
  
Iroh breathed in heavily to catch his breath, placing his hands on his knees to steady himself. Once he had gathered himself, he stood up straight and tucked his hands into his sleeves with a small laugh.   
  
“Prince Zuko, you’re really going to get a kick out of this. That lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!” Iroh laughed as he held it out for us to see.   
  
Zuko began to breath in and out rapidly and I could only sigh as I knew he was going to do something brash. True to my predictions, he turned around and swiped the lotus tile from Iroh’s fingers and tossed it over the side of the waterfall.   
  
“At least I got armor and still have it.” I laughed as I scratched the back of my head.

For a second I thought Zuko might throw me over the edge too.

**~Break~**

I was having lunch with Jee and Shen once again. It had slowly become a common occurrence for us. Despite how explosive Shen and Jee had been around each other last game night, they were actually very good friends as it turned out.  
  
“Oh man, I remember when I had to do the training with the stick. We used to call it Dodge or Get Hit.” Jee explained.   
  
“Wow, not very inventive is it?” I asked with a quirked eyebrow.   
  
“Hey, that’s what Jee called it. We just called it that awful training game that hurts.” Shen shrugged.   
  
“That’s not much better.” I sighed.   
  
“At least it's accurate.” Shen said.   
  
“Hey, mine is accurate.” Jee grumbled.   
  
“No one said it wasn’t” Shen said with a blink.   
  
“Look, that’s not the point. The point is, wouldn’t it be better to not use pain to teach?” I asked.   
  
“I mean, pain is better than death or dismemberment.” Shen said as Jee gave me a bewildered look.   
  
“How did you train where you are from?” Jee asked.   
  
“With blunt weapons.” I answered.   
  
“That doesn’t seem smart. How do you learn to strike so your edge doesn’t stick to the opposing sword? Because let me tell you, the first time that happened to me in battle I almost cried.” Shen mused.   
  
“If I remember correctly, you actually did cry. You also cried at your first Agni Kai.” Jee snorted.   
  
“You swore you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Shen gasped.   
  
“Whatever, that’s not really the point. The point is Zuko is being an ass.” I grumbled, waving off Shen’s complaint.   
  
“Is he now? I hadn’t noticed. Is he the one who played Dodge or get Hit with you?” Jee asked.   
  
“Stupid name.” Shen said as he shook his head.   
  
Jee gave Shen a sideways glare at his comment, before shifting his gaze back to me.   
  
“Yeah, he’s been teaching me swordplay.” I answered.   
  
“Huh, wasn’t aware Prince Zuko did much swordplay.” Jee shrugged.   
  
“Most don’t.” Zuko said, startling me.   
  
I whipped my head around and looked up to see Zuko standing impatiently behind me.   
  
“Prince Zuko.” Shen greeted as Jee rolled his eyes.   
  
“We were just talking about the sword game we supposedly played,” I said in a sing-song voice. “The game Iroh said you had a lot of trouble with yourself.”   
  
I watched as Zuko’s face twisted through several emotions before settling on annoyed.   
  
“No one is born adept at swordplay.” Zuko simply said as he took a seat next to me.   
  
“Well, my break is basically over so I’ll see you later.” Jee said as he pushed away from the table, grabbed his dishes and left.   
  
“See you later, Mira. Have a good lunch, Prince Zuko.” Shen said with a small bow as he rushed off to follow Jee.   
  
“Wow, you certainly know how to clear a room.” I joked.   
  
“They have work to do, unlike someone I know.” Zuko said as he rolled his eyes.   
  
“Sure, I forgot what a busy day you have of staring into the sky and yelling about finding the Avatar.” I said as I crossed my arms.   
  
“That is not what I do all day. I run the ship, I have men to command, intel to check, and an Avatar to track. I _am_ a prince you know.” Zuko scoffed as he took a sip from his cup.   
  
“Okay, fine. I don’t actually know what it is you do all day when we aren’t training.” I shrugged.   
  
“You could always bother to learn.” Zuko retorted.   
  
“Aww, but I thought I was only here to learn firebending and swordplay?” I asked with a small grin.   
  
“Oh shut up. I meant you could bother to learn what work there is aboard and help out.” Zuko muttered as he glared at the far wall.   
  
“Heh, too easy.” I grinned as I covered my bubbling laughter with my hand.   
  
“What’s too easy?” Zuko asked.   
  
“Getting under your skin. For such an adept fighter, you certainly are riled up easily.” I shrugged.   
  
“I only get riled up as you call it because you’re often disrespectful.” Zuko scoffed. “You are incredibly annoying, you know.”

“I know. You don’t need to have lunch with me you know. No one is holding you here against their will,” I said with a shrug. “Wait, you aren’t being held here against your will are you? Blink twice if you are.”   
  
I stared at Zuko’s eyes unblinking as he gave me an even more annoyed look. He didn’t blink, not even once as he opened his mouth to talk.   
  
“What are you even going on about? Who could possibly be holding me here against my will--would you stop staring at me!” Zuko shouted.   
  
“It’s okay, Zuko. This is a safe space.” I said as I continued to bore holes into his dark irises.   
  
“Okay, that’s it. I’m leaving.” Zuko said as he picked up his plate and walked to a table to my left.   
  
“Aww, and I thought we were growing closer.” I mocked whined as I continued to stare at him as I ate.

**~Break~**

“Today we will work on your footwork. I want you to maintain at least two feet away from me at all times. Careful about your footwork and maintain a strong root.” Iroh instructed as he motioned for me to get ready.   
  
I nodded and followed suit. Iroh took a step forward so I moved backwards. Iroh then stepped backwards so I stepped forwards. He continued to step backwards before halting and taking a quick step forward. I matched his strides, staring at the ground each time he moved.   
  
“Look at the center of my body instead of my feet. You will be able to see my hands as well as my feet. Not only that, a firebender can also use their mouth to bend, so do not get careless watching your feet.” Iroh warned as he took a step to the right.   
  
This game was designed to help me maintain my measure of strike. It helped me maintain my distance and know exactly where my fire and strikes were going, along with how far. It was also transferable to my swordplay as well. It allowed me to understand what my own striking distance was and measure my opponents so I can properly dodge incoming strikes.   
  
It was kind of like knowing how big your car is when you’re driving it, so you can keep safe gaps between you and other cars.   
  
“Anticipate my movements. Look at how I move when I decide on a direction. Do not just react, read me.” Iroh instructed.   
  
I noticed as he went left, his upper body would start to move first signaling that he was going to move in that direction. The game reminded me of an old improv game where you copied your partner's movements. We continued at a slow pace, before Iroh began to speed up. When he did, I found it harder to anticipate his movements, as his tells became smaller and smaller.   
  
“Relax, you need to stay limber.” Iroh said, his calm voice washing over me.   
  
I took a deep breath and kept my gaze comfortably on his chest. I continued to react to his movements before I slowly adapted, became accustomed to our pace. I felt our movements begin to slow and his tells became easier to see. Once I had matched his pace, he sped up once again.   
  
“Good job, Mira. You are doing very well.” Iroh complimented.   
  
“Yeah, but I still have a long way to go.” I said as I moved right.   
  
“Give yourself credit. You have already learned what takes other firebenders years to learn. You’ll be at Zuko’s level before you know it.” Iroh said, cheering me on in his calm way.   
  
“Zuko’s level is way beyond mine.” I sighed, almost missing a step back.   
  
“It may seem like it is right now, but that is only because Zuko has been firebending longer than you have. He started at a very young age, as most firebenders do. You cannot compare your progress with anothers. You must only measure yourself against yourself.” Iroh explained as he sped the pace up once more.   
  
“Yeah, easier said than done,” I sighed as I struggled to keep up pace. “I thought I had swordfighting down but Zuko has me feeling like a beginner again.”   
  
“Perhaps that is because you and Zuko are so similar. You both fight in much the same way. With passion and impulsivity,” Iroh explained, raising a hand to halt my response. “This is not a bad thing, Mira. But it may explain why you feel like you’re a beginner again. Zuko can see his own mistakes in you very easily and he is a better teacher because of it.”   
  
“Better teacher? He hit me with a stick.” I whined.   
  
“It may be different from what you are used to, but have you not progressed much faster since your lessons with Zuko?” Iroh asked.   
  
“I mean, sure I have. It’s not like his corrections haven’t been helpful, it’s just his attitude about it. He doesn’t need to make me feel small to teach me.” I grumbled.   
  
“Prince Zuko does not deal with change well. I do not think he dislikes training with you, but I do think it is hard for him to adjust too.” Iroh said simply.   
  
“That’s all I’m going to get? That’s not really an excuse.” I muttered.   
  
“I was not providing an excuse.” Iroh smiled.   
  
Why did Iroh always give Zuko a pass? Zuko wasn’t the only one dealing with change, and I wasn’t being an ass about it.

**~Break~**

“There’s a storm coming, a big one.” Iroh spoke as he sniffed the air.   
  
I took a moment to look at the sky around me, open and blue, and gave him a funny look. Zuko turned away from his scope to give him a perplexed look.   
  
“You’re out of your mind, Uncle. The weather’s perfect.” Zuko scoffed as he looked around.   
  
At that moment a group of seagulls squaked and I watched as a few groups of birds flew in the opposite direction of our boat. I wasn’t well versed in weather, but in my time birds usually flew away from storms. The chances of that being different in the past was slim.   
  
“I’m inclined to agree with you on this, Zuko, but the birds are migrating away from us and weather is a fickle thing. Maybe we should listen to your Uncle?” I suggested in a soothing tone, knowing his temper.   
  
“Ridiculous, don’t tell me you’re buying into his superstitions too?” Zuko mocked as he walked towards us.   
  
“A storm is approaching from the north,” Iroh explained as he turned to face his nephew. “I suggest we alter our course and head southwest.”   
  
“We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same.” Zuko declared as he stepped forward.   
  
“Famous last words.” I sighed as I played with a lock of my hair.   
  
“Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew.” Iroh argued.   
  
“The safety of the crew doesn’t matter!” Zuko yelled enraged.   
  
“Hey!” I started to say, but was interrupted as Jee came on deck, hearing Zuko’s whole declaration and glared.   
  
“Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual’s safety.” Zuko growled as he stomped towards Jee.   
  
He stomped off not allowing any of us to comment and I shot Jee a pitying glance. Zuko slammed the door behind him as he went below deck leaving us standing there, the same looks of irritation filtering across our faces.   
  
“He doesn’t mean that,” Iroh explained after a small sigh. He looked towards us with a sorrowful look on his face. “He’s just all worked up.”   
  
“Then he must always be worked up.” I spat as I glared at Iroh now, he being the closest proxy to his jackass of a nephew.   
  
“Please forgive his outburst this once, he has been under a lot of stress.” Iroh soothed.   
  
“Whatever...” I grumbled with a glare and wandered off the rear of the ship to get some space.   
  
Jee gave me a small smile as I left, which I couldn’t find it in me to return.

**~Break~**

I had been sitting outside for about an hour when clouds started to roll in.  
  
“Motherfucker...” I hissed as I stood up and walked to the front of the ship where Jee and his men were standing and looking at the sky with similar expressions.   
  
“Looks like a storm is approaching.” I sighed as I stood beside Jee.   
  
“It is, just like Iroh said.” Jee explained with a tight expression.   
  
“Any chance Zuko would turn around now?” I asked with a small smile.   
  
“Doubtful, you heard him, he doesn’t give a damn about the crew. Just, whatever you do, be careful.” Jee explained as he squeezed my shoulder. “I have a daughter around your age, haven’t seen her in awhile but...I don’t think I could handle you getting hurt.”   
  
I gave him a small nod as I placed my hand atop his.   
  
“I promise to be careful, scouts honour!” I saluted causing him to laugh.   
  
“That’s not exactly how the Fire Nation salutes, but assuming we survive this, I can give you some lessons.” He suggested with a smile.   
  
“I just might take you up on that.”   
  
At that moment Zuko came on deck with a scowl matching outs.   
  
“Well, looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all.” Jee mocked, echoing my earlier statement.   
  
Iroh was following his nephew, his hands in his sleeves and caught Jee’s comment.   
  
“Lucky guess.” He explained as he spread his hands outwards and went to face Zuko.   
  
Zuko huffed, turning his back to all of us, staring out at the clouds and the restless sea.   
  
“Lieutenant, you’d better learn some respect,” Zuko snarled, turning to face us and walking to poke two fingers into Jee’s chest. “Or I will teach it to you.”   
  
“Jee needs to learn respect? Have you ever once listened to yourself?” I yelled back, moving to stand before Jee and pushing Zuko back.   
  
“Excuse me? You are the unpaid help, I don’t think you get a say.” Zuko narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Fine, if I don’t get a say don’t ever come to me if you need something.” I glared.   
  
“Ha! Me? Need something from you? You can barely firebend, what are you going to offer me besides losing?” He asked with a mocking laugh, moving into my personal space and stepping closer as he stared down at me.   
  
“You are nothing but a bully, if you think anyone would willingly follow you without the threat of violence then you are foolish!” I hissed as I pushed Zuko away from me and rushed towards the door.   
  
I flung it open, slamming it shut as Iroh called after me. I was done with his bullshit, he’s just lucky I don’t know how to waterbend or he’d find his ass overboard!   
  
I caught the start of Jee tearing into Zuko as I left and it helped me keep the stinging tears of anger from escaping.   
  
“What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew, to your esteemed uncle, all the way to kind-hearted Mira, shows you know nothing about respect. You don’t care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?”

**~Break~**

After I had left apparently Zuko and Jee had gotten into it, Iroh having to break them up before it was a full blown brawl. At least no one had gotten hurt, but Jee was pretty pissed.   
  
Iroh had come soon after to my room to invite me for tea, which I accepted. Now I was seated in his room as we sat down with the pot already steaming.   
  
“Now, tell me what that was all about.” He started with a soft tone and a smile on my face.   
  
“That? That was being sick of how your nephew treats everyone...” I grumbled as I started to place with a bead of tea dripping down the side of my cup.   
  
“Now now, I may be old but I’m not blind. You are free to talk to me and express yourself as you wish.”   
  
I let out a long sigh and just deflated as I gave him a sad look.   
  
“I dunno I guess...I guess I just miss home, and unlike Zuko, I have no shot of ever returning...he just seems so ungrateful of everyone’s hard work to get him there. I would be so thankful if I ever had that.” I blurted out before taking a sip of tea.   
  
“There is no shame in resenting your situation. I must admit, my nephew has much to work on, but his heart is good,” Iroh explained as he took a sip of his tea. “Why do you think you cannot return home?”   
  
“That’s...that's a long story if I’m being honest, just trust me when I say my home is gone, my family is gone, and you guys are all I have now,” I took out another sip before letting out another sigh. “Perhaps that’s why I got so mad at Zuko. We’ve been travelling together for almost two months now and for a moment it almost seemed like we were friends and the next...”   
  
“The next moment he was telling you how your life doesn’t matter. I understand, but trust me when I say your life does matter and he knows it. My nephew is just not good at dealing with his emotions.” Iroh soothed.   
  
“You’re telling me...” I mumbled as I picked at a small divot in the cup.   
  
“Speaking of family, perhaps we should check on Jee, I know you two have gotten close and he would be pleased to see you.” Iroh began as he placed his cup down.   
  
“Is this your way of using me as a buffer so he isn’t so mad when you talk to him?” I asked.   
  
Iroh merely smiled in response.

**~Break~**

“I’m sick of taking his orders and I’m tired of chasing his Avatar! I mean, who does Zuko think he is?” Jee’s voice carried towards us as we reached the stairs leading towards the engines.  
  
“Do you really want to know?” Iroh asked.   
  
“General Iroh!” Jee mustered as he stood up. “We were just-”   
  
“It’s ok,” Iroh cut him off with a raise of his hand. “May we join you?”   
  
I moved to stand beside Iroh with a smile which Jee returned.   
  
“Of course, sir.” Jee answered.   
  
We walked down the steps and took a seat around the small fire they had going and Jee handed me a drink.   
  
“Thanks.” I smiled.   
  
“Try to understand,” Iroh started as he stroked his beard downwards. “My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much. It started a few days before his banishment. There was a war meeting happening one day and my nephew wanted to join in. He was already so bright and talented, but still young. I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to let him join me, but he was so adamant about it, he was eager to learn and to be a good leader, so I gave in against my better judgement and let him join me.   
  
“I gave him a warning to not speak, as not everyone was going to be as understanding or as progressive as he was used to. I thought that was enough, but I was wrong. During the meeting one of the generals gave the suggestion of sacrificing our new recruits so we could make a strong push in the Earth Nation, Zuko was vehemently against such a plan, and vocalized it almost immediately. He didn’t agree with the idea of sacrificing his people to get an edge, he felt everyone's life had worth, so the act of sacrificing them like that was a betrayal. Zuko was right, you see? But it was not his place to speak out, and there were dire consequences.   
  
“After Zuko’s outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko’s challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect! And there was only one way to resolve this.”   
  
“Agni Kai, a fire duel.” Jee said as he turned to look at Iroh.   
  
Iroh cast his face down, the light from the fire obscuring half his face in shadow. He had a pained expression painted on his face so I rested my hand on his forearm.   
  
“That’s right. And Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general’s plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord’s war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father. When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy. He tried to reason with him, apologise, and poured his heart out as he knelt on the stone floor. But the Fire Lord saw that as a weakness that must be punished. He saw his son’s kneeling as dishonourable and demanded he stand and fight with honour.   
  
“Zuko pleaded, and submitted, but it was not enough for the Fire Lord. Zuko refused to fight his own father. The Fire Lord saw that moment as an opportunity to teach his son a lesson about respect, and told him suffering would be his teacher. I looked away, but I could hear his screams. That is how Prince Zuko got his scar.” Iroh finished his story as he gave me a sideways look.   
  
“I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident.” Jee gasped.   
  
“How could someone do that to their own child?” I whispered, giving Iroh a somber look.   
  
“It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor.”   
  
“I had no idea, I mean, I knew he had to capture the Avatar to return...he had explained that much to me but...” I trailed off.   
  
“So that’s why he’s so obsessed...” Jee said as he leaned over and propped his elbows on his knees in thought. “Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal.”   
  
“Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope.” Iroh explained.   
  
I almost laughed at that. How funny it was the person who gave him hope was also technically me, the useless firebender/unpaid help.   
  
Our heart to heart was interrupted as the ship rocked from a blast of lightning. Everyone began rushing around and Iroh had to lead me up and out of the way. We ran up to the deck, finding Zuko already there and inspecting the damage.   
  
“Where were we hit?” He yelled over the storm.   
  
“I don’t know.” Jee responded as they both bobbed up and down.   
  
Waves were crashing over the side of the ship now, soaking us all.   
  
“Lightning always strikes the highest point, try looking around the tower!” I shouted over the thundering waves hitting our ship. I slid and slammed into a railing as a wave washed over my frame leaving me spluttering.   
  
“Look! Mira’s right!” Iroh shouted as he pointed towards the damaged walkway surrounding the top of the tower.   
  
“The helmsman!” Zuko shouted as we all noticed the poor man hanging from the twisted metal. 

Lightning continued to strike overhead as Zuko rushed to climb up the tower’s ladder and rescue the helmsman. Jee was hot on his heels as I managed to wretch myself away from the railing and towards Iroh.  
  
“What a day not to be a waterbender or an airbender.” I said.   
  
“Indeed.” Iroh agreed as we watched the two men climb the slippery metal.   
  
Iroh then gave me a funny look, stepping away and watching the clouds before a bolt of lighting shot out and he reached his hands towards it. He was struck but unlike what I had seen happen to people before, he seemed to route it through his body and sent it out his other hand into the ocean.   
  
“Holy crap!” I gasped as I went to check on him.   
  
His hair was standing on end, but otherwise he was ok. At the commotion the helmsman finally slipped and fell from the railings, being caught by Zuko and Jee together. I let out a small whoop as another wave crashed over me and left me shivering.   
  
They returned to the deck as I caught sight of Aang’s air bison flying towards us.   
  
“Zuko!” I gasped as I tugged on his wrist.   
  
“The Avatar!” He gasped out as he looked towards where I was pointing.   
  
“What do you want to do, sir?” Jee asked.   
  
“Let him go,” Zuko said after a moment, “we need to get this ship to safety.”   
  
“Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm!” Iroh explained as he turned to face the crew.   
  
We started to steer into the eye at Iroh’s instruction, all of us holding on tight. I was holding my breath as we entered the calmer sea as we broke through. The rain was coming down less now and our boat was no longer being tossed around by waves.   
  
“Uncle, Mira...I’m sorry.” Zuko spoke, his tone soft.   
  
“Your apology is accepted.” Iroh answered as he placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Apology accepted.” I smiled back.   
  
Iroh turned to walk away and I gave Zuko’s shoulder a small nudge.   
  
“Not bad, Zuko, not bad. I take back what I said earlier, by the way.” I then turned, gave him a small wink, and headed back to my room for some much needed rest.

**~Chapter 5 End~**


	6. Capturing the Avatar (Book One: Water - Chapter 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Zuko continue to train and search for the Avatar, only to have their mission derailed by Zhao. Is Mira ready to start facing the battlefield? Fighting is so much easier in theory than practice, that is for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so happy this story is starting to pick up! Both in it's popularity and in its content. I hope you all enjoy this battle-heavy chapter. I added some nice Zuko moments to help give you all a break from so much action. 
> 
> You gotta have a nice balance ;) 
> 
> P.S. This chapter is a shorter one as where it ended felt like the best place. I promise more chapters are longer than this, so if it's short I may attempt to post two chapters closer together. We shall how my editing goes.

**~Chapter 6 Start~**

It had been almost a week since the storm incident. Zuko and I were getting along better now, as were most of the crew. We spent most of our time sparring or practicing, but now Zuko was a bearable teacher. Our fighting had become almost second nature. We moved with one another as opposed to against. He was a raging fire while I was the moth drawn in.   
  
Along with that, came the ability to subtly read him. Just as I had learned to read Iroh’s movements, I had learned to read Zuko’s mood. Despite the fact he almost always frowned, he did indeed have different frowns for different things. My favourite was his frown when he hated the taste of something. He always suddenly looked his age, the anger dropping from his brows to add a look of incredulous as he stared at the offending sustenance.

It was late one night that I woke up having to pee horrendously. I blamed all the tea I drank with Iroh during one of his lessons. They may not have coffee, but it turned out they had a similar tea and it just _ran_ right through me.

I was leaving the bathroom when I saw Zuko creeping back into his room, dressed in all black with a blue mask tucked under his arm. I gave a perplexed look and followed him, noticing he had two swords strapped to his back. I had never seen him wear something so plain before, even while sparring. Everything about the situation screamed he was up to something.  
  
“Uhh...what?” I muttered to myself as he slipped into his room.   
  
Ok, note to self, keep an eye on the prince, he was clearly doing something he wasn’t supposed too. I went back to my own room and as I closed the door I turned around and saw Aang sitting on my bed.   
  
“Long time no see.” I smiled as he stood up.   
  
“Indeed it is, how are you doing?” He asked.   
  
“I’m ok, tired mostly, but ok. How do you guys survive without sufficient amounts of caffeine?” I asked.   
  
“Caff-what? You always did mutter about it, never did quite tell me what it was though.” Aang said thoughtfully.   
  
“Nevermind, doesn’t really matter. Actually I do have a question for you.” I started to ask as I sat down.   
  
“What is it?” Aang asked as he folded his hands together.   
  
“Well...do you happen to know anything about Zuko sneaking around with some mask?”   
  
Aang’s eyebrows shot up at this and he hmm’d for a moment.   
  
“I might.” He answered with a smile.   
  
“Gonna share with the class?” I asked.   
  
“Hmm, you’ll find out soon enough, no sense in ruining the surprise.” He shrugged with a smile.   
  
“Then why are you here?” I asked as I sat down on my bed and looked up at him.   
  
“To check in with you, mostly. It’s still early in your journey so many things can still change. But, it seems everything is right on track. Have you seen any of Sader’s men yet?” Aang asked.   
  
“Nope, course I’ve mostly kept to the ship so...” I trailed off with a shrug and lopsided smile.   
  
“Good good, in any case rest up, you’re going to need it.” Aang smiled as he disappeared.   
  
“Oh that’s not cryptic, that’s not cryptic at all.

**~Break~**

“We haven’t been able to pick up the Avatar’s trail since the storm. But, if we continue heading northeast--” Jee explained as he and Zuko looked over a map.  
  
Their strategy planning was interrupted by the shadow of a large Fire Nation ship causing Iroh and I to look up from our game of Pai Sho. I could see the Fire Nation sigil painted along the hull of the ship as it passed the window. I briefly wondered who it could be only to be startled from my musing by Zuko.   
  
“What do they want?” He spat as he turned to look out the same window I was watching.   
  
“Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho.” Iroh added, trying to be positive.   
  
I sincerely doubted it as I heard the people shouting and a large thud as I assumed they began to board our ship. 

Board our ship they did, and within minutes the other Fire Nation soldiers had taken most of our deck. Our helmsman having stopped the ship the minute they had sidled up to us, had turned to look at Zuko for instruction, his hands hovering over the controls. I could see their boarding platform from the window rather and frowned. I really did not like where this was going, I also disliked not knowing who it was.  
  
A young soldier entered the room and pulled out a scroll from his armor and began to read the scroll out to us.   
  
“The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao.” One of Zhao’s soldiers said as he held up the scroll.   
  
Oh, great, it was Zhao.   
  
“Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him.” Iroh said as he moved one of his pieces.   
  
“I’ve got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass.” Zuko ordered.   
  
“Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area.” The soldier explained as he rolled up his scroll and tucked it away.   
  
“Off my ship!” Zuko yelled as he thrust out his hand and pointed off the ship.   
  
Zhao’s soldiers followed Zuko’s order and retreated from the room, slowly returning to their ship. Zuko’s expression was a mixture of pure rage and sorrowful loss. I could see his hands clenching and unclenching quickly as his eyes darted around. He was trying to think of a plan.   
  
“Excellent!” Iroh exclaimed, “I take the pot. But you’re all improving, I’m certain you will win if we play again. ”   
  
“Yeah yeah, reset the board, old man.” I laughed as I watched Zhao’s men pull their boarding platform from our ship.

**~Break~**

Zuko and I were on deck doing some training, well sparring was more like it. He was pressing hard against me, his kicks and punches coming without restraint. I managed to twist out of the way several times when he just about smashed a fist of fire into my face. I quickly grabbed his wrists and bent the fire away as I spun him.  
  
“Jesus! Cutting it close, aren't you?” I asked as he gave a grunt in response.   
  
“Is everything okay?” Iroh asked as he came up on deck. “It’s been almost an hour and you haven’t given the men any orders.”   
  
“I don’t care what they do.” Zuko said as he turned away.   
  
“Don’t give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao.” Iroh explained.   
  
“It’s true, none of us want Zhao to find him first.” I nodded.   
  
“How, Uncle? How Mira?” Zuko turned around, anxiety bleeding across his face. “With Zhao’s resources, it’s just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar!”   
  
I gave a snort at that, Zuko technically already had an Avatar; me.   
  
“My honour, my throne, my country,” Zuko spoke softly as he turned to stare out into the sea. “I’m about to lose them all.”   
  
“We won't let that happen Zuko.” I spoke as I placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“I wish I was as sure as you two are.” Zuko responded as we continued to stare out into the sea. 

His words were startling similar to my own not long ago. 

**~Break~**

Our sword lessons today were terse. I could tell Zuko was anxious about Zhao, I could also tell he had thinly veiled rage. Everything was slipping from his fingertips and I couldn’t stop myself from feeling sympathetic now. I wasn’t sure when it happened, but Zuko had slowly become more human, more approachable even.   
  
Not that I would ever admit that to him. He had way too healthy of an ego for me to feel the need to boost it. We were moving through some slower speed sparing. It seemed the prince had a lot more talent than he would admit. The only question was, why was that the one thing he didn’t brag about?   
  
It was like firebending was the be-all-end-all to the Fire Nation. As if anything else was subpar. But, as we had continued training, it seemed that yes, there could have been a ‘how to swordfight a bender’ class in my time had we known anything about bending. Zuko seemed to have a lot of skill on how to fight bending with his swords, which most likely came from the fact he did indeed firebend.   
  
His sword came towards me and I deflected it with the flat of my blade, rounding to attack his mid-line. Zuko easily blocked me, shifting to move around me and find an opening. To be fair, he usually did, but today he wasn’t fighting like himself. He was fighting impulsively and my conversation with Iroh bubbled up. I started to watch Zuko’s rushed movement and reacted accordingly. As Zuko continued to find an opening he began to frown and speed up slightly.   
  
Which was strange, as Zuko had rather good control when sparring at lower speeds. I could see his jaw clenching tightly as he swung his blade down catching me off guard. I hadn’t expected him to come at me from that angle and as I deflected I stumbled.   
  
“You need to focus.” Zuko almost growled at me.   
  
I let out a huff as I turned to give him an annoyed look. I was panting from how fast he had caused us to speed up and couldn’t help but want to yell at him back, but something stopped me. He was staring at me with a funny look as he stepped back and put his blade away. His hands were clenching the hilt of his blade as he twisted it in his hand. It wasn’t a look I was familiar with and I found myself cataloging it for later.   
  
“That’s enough for today.” Zuko said as he swept passed me and headed below deck.   
  
“What the hell just happened?” I found myself asking to a silent ocean.

**~Break~**

Zuko was acting strange during dinner, and had excused himself to go to bed early. I wasn’t buying it, which was why I was pacing the hall to his room. I didn’t have to wait long, as soon as the sun went down and had passed the horizon, I heard his door open.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” I asked as I eyed his outfit, as well as the blue mask hidden under his arm,   
  
“Nothing, now go to bed.” He hissed as he tried to pass me.   
  
“No way, you’re up to something, I saw you coming in early this morning.” I huffed as I placed my hands on my hips.   
  
“You saw me returning?” He raised an eyebrow.   
  
”I wasn’t stalking you or anything. You know I have trouble sleeping, I was returning from the bathroom when I saw you.” I glared at him.   
  
“I’m just going for a walk.” He pressed stubbornly.   
  
“With swords?” I asked, raising my own eyebrow.   
  
“It is wartime.” Zuko retorted, tilting his face to look away.   
  
“We are near Admiral Zhao’s base, I doubt the area is all that dangerous. Unless it’s his men you’re worried about.” I scoffed.   
  
“Fine, I’ll tell you if you tell me why you want to know.” He huffed.   
  
“I meant it when I said we wouldn’t let Zhao get the Avatar, we includes me, so if you’re doing anything to stop Zhao, I want in.”   
  
“Fine, but you’ll need a mask.” He sighed as he opened the door to his room again.   
  
I smirked at my victory and followed him.

**~Break~**

He had handed me a similar mask, he must have had spares. I flipped it around in my hands as he gave me another look. The mask looked similar to the ornamental ones many people had in their homes in my time. It had white accents and a fanged grin spread upwards. I twisted it in the light watching as the gloss shined in the low light.  
  
“What weapons do you know?” He asked as he began to dig around in a trunk.   
  
“I know saber, rapier, long sword, polearm, bow staff, stick fighting, and knife/dagger fighting. I’m also not shit at hand to hand, but you already knew that.” I rolled my eyes as I placed my hands on my hips in irritation.   
  
“Calm down, I was just checking. Here, I have a set of my training swords, can you dual-wield?” He asked as he fished out a pair of banged up sabers from a trunk.   
  
“It’s been a while, but I can do it,” I smirked as I took the weapons and did some practice swings. “Yeah, these feel good.”   
  
“They better be, they weren't cheap.” He said as he moved towards the door and motioned for me to follow. “How did you know I was going to sneak out?”   
  
“How do you know I wasn’t going to the bathroom again?” I smirked as I placed the swords into the sheaths on my back.   
  
“You’re already dressed in matching dark clothing.” He sighed as he flourished a hand towards my outfit.   
  
“Earlier this evening, I had a feeling, then when you headed to bed early I just knew.” I shrugged as we left the ship.   
  
Zuko slipped his mask over his face and I followed suit and we both took off running through the brush towards Zhao’s base.   
  
Maybe this time I could help instead of hinder.

**~Break~**

Zuko peaked up through the bushes we were using as cover, he made a motion with his hands signaling for me to hold. After a few moments he motioned for me to follow him and we headed right, through the thicket, and towards the main road. Our only light the half moon above us, along with the brightly lit starscape.   
  
Zuko signaled for me to move as a carriage came up, and we crawled towards the undercarriage until we were underneath. Zuko turned onto his back and reached out, grabbing onto the wooden struts. I followed him without hesitation, my head seated near his hip. I let out a small hiss at the pressure against my hands as the carriage started to move, but quickly got used to the movement once it had settled on its pace.   
  
The carriage came to a stop before what appeared to be a brightly lit gate. I could see the guards feet as they checked out the driver, before rounding the carriage and looking in the back. I felt my hands begin to sweat as Zuko grabbed my arm. He raised his finger to his lips before pointing upwards.   
  
“All clear.” One of the guards spoke from above us as he finished rummaging around in the back.   
  
We heard one of the guards approach our left, and lean down to check the underside. Zuko quickly moved, flipping himself out the back and into the inside of the carriage. He held out his hand and I grabbed hold, pulling myself into the back of the carriage as well. I marveled at how this would have been impossible to do not long ago. I guess the bonus of my training was my strength and stamina.   
  
“All clear. Go on in.” The guard announced as he stood back up.   
  
We started moving as Zuko and I looked out from behind the boxes. I let out an internal whoop as we were brought into Zhao's base. No more guards bothered us as we were ushered into the main compound.   
  
Once properly inside the carriage stopped and we quickly got out, crouching behind a few crates for cover. A few guards came over to start unloading the carriage so we waited for them to move away from us before making our next move. We rushed past the carriage once they had left, moving towards a staircase leading towards the main building of the base.   
  
It led to another inner wall and we stayed low to the ground as we passed a few more guards who were busy watching Zhao’s address. I peeked up and found every single one of them engrossed in what he was saying. Guess some things never change with propaganda.   
  
“We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element!” Zhao’s booming voice echoed around us. “Until today, only one thing stood in our path to victory: the Avatar!”   
  
We crept past two more guards who were engrossed in the address, making a few comments of agreement and I scowled under my mask; what a blowhard. We made a left, staying close to the wall to avoid detection as Zhao continued.   
  
“I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!” The crowd erupted into cheers. “This is the year Sozin’s comet returns to grant us its power! This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground!”   
  
The crowd boomed in cheers that echoed off the metal and stone surrounding us. We continued around the wall, finding fewer and fewer guards as we went. It seemed most were busy watching Zhao’s show. Sozin’s comet? What was that and why was it so important? I didn’t have much of a chance to dwell as Zuko started to move faster to avoid detection. I quickly moved to catch up, finding him unhooking a rope from his belt. 

He began to tie a rope onto a post on the wall, testing its strength before he tossed it down. Zuko began to scale down the wall, the shadows obscuring him from the distracted masses. Once he reached the bottom he motioned for me to do the same. Once I had landed next to him we took off into one of what I could only assume was a sewage line of some sort. Zuko slipped through the bars covering one of the tunnels, and I followed him through it, having an easier time being much smaller.   
  
We ran through the tunnels and towards one of the ladders leading out. We entered the main compound and Zuko signaled for me to take out the soldier on the right, and he would get the one on the left. I moved silently and smashed the hilt of my sword into his head, catching his body and softening his fall. Zuko did much the same and we continued through the halls. Zuko knocked the legs out from a third guard in the hallway, causing him to fall with a slam onto the ground. He kicked his helmet off before delivering a knockout blow with his boot. Picking up the helmet he walked towards the next turn in the hall and tossed the helmet down it.   
  
He was testing the waters so to speak, he was smarter than I gave him credit for. The helmet tumbled with loud clangs against the metal floor, before finally stopping. One guard came to investigate and I grabbed his wrist as he turned the corner, twisting it behind his back as I grabbed his helmet for leverage slammed him into the wall. He fell to the ground, knocked out cold and I grinned. Ha! Another came to investigate the loud thump he heard, and Zuko shot out, knocking him to the ground with a kick of fire. He then wrapped chains around the man's arms and lifted him onto one of the pipes overheard. The guard let out a squawk of pain before I finished tying a cloth around his mouth.   
  
Zuko and I then leapt up onto the pipes above and waited as two more guards came around the corner, their hands up at the ready. Zuko lashed out with another chain and caught one of the guards as he jumped down hoisting him up. I did the same to the other guard and we tied them up securely. Zuko quickly rushed past me as I finished up, and I heard the clatter of what I assumed was the emergency horn. I followed after him and found the last guard knocked out cold on the ground and covered with water.   
  
“Nice.” I complimented with a smirk.   
  
Zuko quickly grabbed the keys and opened the door. We both entered and I found a pretty battered up Aang chained up in the middle of the room. Zuko closed the door and moved towards him, unsheathing his swords and rushing. He cut him free as Aang let out a small yell and winced. Aang stood there for a moment staring at Zuko, before Zuko broke the silence and slashed the cuffs off Aang’s wrists, before doing the same for his ankles, fully freeing him. He then turned and moved towards me and I moved to follow him towards the door.   
  
“Who are you guys? What’s going on?” Aang asked, “Are you here to rescue me?”   
  
Zuko’s response was yanking the door open and shoving his sword in that direction. I let out a small sigh and motioned for him to follow us with my thumb.   
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Aang answered for us.   
  
We led him passed the incapacitated guards and I heard croaking.   
  
“My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!” I heard Aang yell from behind us.   
  
I stopped to investigate finding Aang yelling at actual thawing out frogs. He was still attempting to stuff them in his clothes when Zuko yanked him up and forced him to follow us.   
  
“Wait!” Aang cried, “My friends need to suck on those frogs!”   
  
I let out a small chuckle as Aang struggled in Zuko’s grasp for a few moments, before relenting and following him proper. We led him down the same way we came, and into the sewer canals. We stayed close to the wall as the ceiling became grated. Guards kept passing overhead and I could hear the water swishing as we walked so loudly my heart almost exploded. Zuko then motioned for us to stop and peaked up out of the grate to see if the coast was clear. Once it was, he came back down and motioned for us to go up. He went first, myself second, and then Aang third.   
  
We slipped past most of the guards and stayed in the shadows, weaving between boxes and pillars as we went. He led Aang to the rope we had used to shimmy down, and helped him up it. I turned to keep watch as Zuko went to follow, unfortunately they didn’t get far as the alarm was sounded.   
  
“There! On the wall!” A guard shouted.   
  
Another leaned over and cut the rope, sending Aang screaming down the wall towards Zuko and I. Aang sent out a puff of air cushioning their fall as I braced against the torrent of wind. Once the smoke had cleared Zuko and I had our swords out and ready. Zuko pointed towards the far wall and we all bolted.   
  
“The Avatar has escaped!” Zhao yelled from his overseeing balcony. “Close all the gates immediately!”   
  
Soldiers rushed to do his bidding and we rushed to escape through the gates before it was too late. We moved in unison, making a beeline towards freedom.   
  
“Stay close to me!” Aang said as he rushed past us.   
  
We sped up, matching his pace, as a throng of guards cut us off from the closing gates. Aang sent out a strong gust of wind knocking them all away, and we just about made it to the gates when we became surrounded. Aang sped past as I blocked an incoming attack and parried another. Zuko twisted and spun around blocking several attacks as I let out a kick, knocking one of my opponents back as I moved to stop one from hitting Zuko’s side.   
  
Zuko continued to twist his blades, never stopping, never relenting, breaking the spears that came towards him, and sending pieces flying away. I followed his movements, getting used to the repetitive strikes of the blades extending off my arms. I kept the blend of high, low, high, low, covering all my quadrants and felt my pulse start to slow as the world around me became eerily quiet.   
  
This must have been what a real fight felt like. I felt in the zone, completely comfortable with my blades. I moved with them and everything else felt so much slower. I could feel Zuko’s movements as I got close to him, the wind passing against my clothing and causing goosebumps to appear. For once, Zuko and I seemed to move in perfect symmetry. In everything else we butted heads, but here we moved in sync, as if we were dancing.   
  
It exhilarated me.   
  
Aang quickly returned, sending out blasts of air against our opponents effectively freeing us. During his absence he had found a staff, which he was now using. He twirled it overhead, shooting out a gust of air which sent us flying up and over the wall. Zuko and I landed in a roll before standing. Mine was clumsier than his of course, I haven’t actually ever done it _holding_ swords before. Picking them up, sure, but holding them? That was new.   
  
Soldiers surrounded us once more, but Aang was there and picked us up, his legs holding onto Zuko, as Zuko held me firmly in his arms. I let out a small squeak at being so high up, and clung onto Zuko. Aang did his best as they shot spears and arrows at us. Zuko deflected them as best he could, as Aang started to fall and almost got hit. An arrow was sailing towards Aang’s back and I panicked, sending my arm out and feeling a surge of cool energy extend outwards, and the arrow shattered into splinters of wood. I gazed at it amazing for a moment, before noticing Aang was staring at me. He had an odd look on his face, but otherwise still looked the same, straining to keep us afloat.   
  
Shit, had I just airbended?   
  
Well any doubts that I was the Avatar were dispelled.   
  
We started to fall as their assault grew more intense. Aang just barely managed to get us across to the other wall and we all landed hard. Zuko and I looked as guards started to pour in. Aang leapt to action, reaching for his makeshift staff, only to have it kicked off the wall. He weaved out of the way of the soldier’s attack and circled him as Zuko stalked him from the rear. Zuko reached around and got the soldier in a chokehold as he pulled him to the ground, disarming the man. I fended off several attacks at his six as Zuko tossed the soldier off the wall. He picked up his fallen sword that the soldier had taken, and joined the assault at my side.   
  
Aang managed to blast the remaining men off the wall as more soldiers poured in using bamboo ladders to climb the wall. I kicked some of them off, slashing at any that had a sword, as my muscles started to protest. Aang was doing slightly better, using his airbending to knock them from several ladders at a time. Aang grabbed two of the ladders, handing them to Zuko and I.   
  
“Take this.” He said as he jumped off the wall and onto another ladder as he held his own ladder horizontally. “Jump on my back!”   
  
Zuko did as instructed and I followed them, landed near their legs for dispersion of weight. We started falling over, and once Aang’s ladder could reach the ground, he placed it down and it bounced slightly, sending us falling once again towards our escape.   
  
“Give me the next one!” Aang shouted as Zuko handed his ladder over.   
  
We were just about to get over the wall when the ladder we were on started to go up in flames. I tossed my ladder to Aang who used it to switch us over quickly, too quickly, sending us falling fast into the wall. Aang jumped as we hung on, Zuko and I tried to help grab on as we hit the wall, but we didn’t have enough momentum to make it. We all fell down the wall, Zuko and I quickly readying our weapons as we stood.   
  
The soldiers fired streams of fire at us as Aang used his airbending to protect us from the barrage.   
  
“Hold your fire!” Zhao ordered as he walked towards us. “The Avatar must be captured alive!”   
  
At those words Zuko captured Aang from behind, holding his swords against his neck. I quickly followed suit to keep any soldiers away from Zuko and Aang.   
  
“Open the gate.” Zhao hissed out through gritted teeth.   
  
“Admiral, what are you doing?”   
  
“Let them out, now!” He yelled.   
  
The gates began to open and Zuko and I backed out of it, staring Zhao down.   
  
“How could you let them go?” One of the soldiers asked.   
  
“A situation like this requires...precision.” Zhao said as the gates fully closed.   
  
We were nearing twenty feet from Zhao’s base, backing up all the way when Zuko was hit by an arrow and sent careening back. He hit the ground hard, leaving a small imprint in the dirt where he had skidded back. I rushed towards him and knelt down trying to inspect the damage. 

I looked up at Aang as he looked down at us, before he turned around and sent dust into the air obscuring us. I looked at Aang as he reached down, removing Zuko’s mask and gasping. I quickly took mine off and pressed my finger to my lips.  
  
“It’s you...” Aang whispered as we locked eyes.   
  
I nodded and moved to pick Zuko up. Aang looked back and forth between us and his escape. He had gotten up and moved as if he was going to leave us, before he stopped.   
  
“Why did you help me?” He asked.   
  
“Help me get him to safety and I’ll answer anything you want.” I answered as I managed to get Zuko’s arm around my shoulder, his swords in my other hand.   
  
Aang didn’t respond, he just rushed back and slung Zuko’s other arm over his shoulder and we left, disappearing into the trees.

**~Break~**

We had escaped deep into the woods and set up a small bed of leaves to let Zuko rest. Aang was sitting, tightly wound around himself as he eyed me warily.  
  
“So?” He asked.   
  
“So indeed...look this may sound absolutely insane but...I’m not your enemy, and I don’t think he is either.” I answered as I cast a stray look towards Zuko.   
  
“What do you mean? You’ve both been attacking me for weeks.” Aang said.   
  
“I guess we are both just doing what we think we have to right now but...please trust me that I would never hand you over to the Fire Lord.” I explained with a tight smile.   
  
Aang gave me a funny look before sighing and scratching his head.   
  
“Alright, I won't press you, but I hope one day you’ll tell me the full truth.” He gave me a smile and I felt my insides melt.   
  
Aang was so kind and forgiving, how on earth could we be the same person?   
  
“Does that mean you’re hoping we will meet again?” I asked with a laugh.   
  
“Maybe, depends on if it’s friendly or not.” He laughed back. “How did you end up with Zuko?”   
  
“That’s...a long story. Suffice to say, I don’t have anyone else. Iroh and Zuko took me in when no one else would. Been teaching me to firebend, gave me shelter and taught me to fight. Maybe they’re even family to me now, I dunno. Zuko’s kind of a bullheaded idiot, but he took me in when no one else would, even if he _did_ complain about it,” I shrugged, “besides...he’s not as bad as you think. I don’t have a home anymore, and he gave me one in his own way. His story isn’t mine to tell, but I think in another time you two could have been friends.”   
  
“You really think?” He asked with bright eyes.   
  
“Who knows...from what I’ve heard he was different before he started his search for you, but now everything is so twisted up it’s hard to tell where he’s going to end up. I’m just hoping maybe I can do some good while I can.” I explained honestly.   
  
“Wow, you’re pretty loyal aren’t you?” Aang asked with a smile.   
  
“I’d like to think so, that’s why I’m here. To make sure the Fire Lord doesn’t get you, and to keep him safe. His Uncle’s heart would break if something ever happened to him.” I smirked.   
  
“Thanks, I’m not sure I understand why you’re doing all this, but thanks.” Aang answered honestly.

**~Break~**

I was returning from the bathroom when I heard Aang speaking softly.  
  
“You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is?” He asked, “I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend, Kuzon. The two of us, we’d get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had. And he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?”   
  
I heard Zuko yell and the tell-tale sound of firebending before I rushed over to find Zuko attacking Aang.   
  
“Hey! He literally saved your life!” I yelled and I rushed towards Zuko and pushed him back.   
  
Aang had jumped away with ease, and was flipping away through the trees as we watched. I was still holding onto Zuko’s shoulders when he turned on me as soon as Aang disappeared from sight.   
  
“I thought you said you wanted to help me capture him.” Zuko frowned accusingly.   
  
“I do, but you don’t want to owe him do you? Zhao should let us leave now, and we can always capture Aang again. There’s no honour in getting him this way. Not after he risked his life to help us.” I said as I placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.   
  
He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t shake me off either. Maybe, just maybe, I could get through to the prince.

**~Break~**

“Where have you guys been? You missed music night!” Iroh smiled as he held his tsungi horn. “Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song.   
  
Zuko walked past him without a word and I just shrugged.   
  
“Training run, he indulged me.” I smiled as I sent Zuko a wink and headed off for a much needed nap.   
  
“I’m going to bed,” Zuko spoke as he followed after me with a tired glare. “no disturbances.”   
  
I had never heard Zuko sound that tired before and I found myself worrying for him.

**~Break~**

When I fell asleep I found myself standing within my dream glen once more. The flowers had begun to bloom brighter now, the scent hitting me like a wave.   
  
I found Aang seated in the middle, looking up at me with pride. I quickly walked over and sat down cross-legged before him with a pleased smile of my own.   
  
“I think I finally bended another element!” I started to gush.   
  
“Did you now?” Aang asked with pride.   
  
“Yeah, it was air.” I laughed, causing Aang’s smile to widen.   
  
“Congratulations. I told you you could do it.” Aang said.   
  
“I did...I was fighting with Zuko at Zhao’s base, and...well you probably already know, you were there.” I said with a tilted smile.   
  
“I was, are you okay?” Aang asked, noticing the change in my mood.   
  
“It’s just...as I get better at bending and fighting, the more I can and do end up hurting people. I’ve never hurt anyone much less...killed them. I wouldn’t even know what to do if I had too...” I said in one big breath.   
  
“Yes, it is rather hard, but I have a feeling that isn’t what is bothering you.” Aang soothed as he leaned in.   
  
“It’s just...it used to be hard. I fought for fun, not survival or for a war. But now it's getting easier. I didn’t even think about the people I hurt, I was too excited to tell you about my progress.” I said as the shame spread across my belly.   
  
“There is a difference between surviving and purposely hurting people. I had to hurt many people throughout this war. No one comes out unscathed, Mira.” Aang said as he became somber.   
  
“I’m such an idiot, you probably had to kill the Fire Lord or worse to win this war, all I did was best a few of Zhao’s men in a fight.” I said as I shook my head.   
  
“Hmm, that is an interesting way to look at it.” Aang said with a small twinkle in his eye.   
  
“Let me guess, you can’t tell me.” I sighed.   
  
Aang didn’t respond, he just smiled at me as he and the world faded away into a proper dream.

**~Break~**

My next lesson with Zuko went a little different than the rest we had. This time, I found Zuko waiting for me as he held out the pair of blades he had lent me. My face lit up as I rushed over and grabbed them from his hands.  
  
“What’s this, Prince Zuko is giving me a gift? Lucky me.” I grinned as I stepped away.   
  
“Hardly a gift. They are hand-me-downs. You are better at dual-wielding than using a saber so I figured this would save us time.” Zuko said as he retrieved his own.   
  
“Why Zuko, I think that’s the first compliment you’ve ever given me.” I said, still riding the high of getting new swords.   
  
“Just shut up and let's begin.” Zuko growled as he raised his blades.   
  
“Oh man, new sword day is the best.” I gushed as I raised my own. |   
  
“They aren’t new.” Zuko sighed.   
  
“To you.” I grinned.   
  
Zuko gave me another look I hadn’t seen on his face before and I almost missed a block as I attempted to memorize it. It was the first time that Zuko had looked at me without a trace of anger in his eyes that I could detect. I almost missed my next dodge and the look was replaced with one of irritation.   
  
“Pay attention.” Zuko said as he rolled his eyes.   
  
We went through the strikes like we had the first time I had a lesson with him. Only, this time it went much faster and Zuko didn’t correct me. We moved into defences, guards, and slips. Before I knew it Zuko was showing me a few grappling moves to do to disarm my opponent. His warm hand grasped my forearm as he pulled me close, prying the blades from my hands. My heart rate sped up and I felt Zuko let me go with a sigh.   
  
“Again, only this time try and take my blades.” He said as we reset. 

Our lesson only completed once I had successfully disarmed Zuko, and that took a lot longer than I think either of us expected.   
  
But, at least he didn’t look angry anymore.

**~Chapter 6 End~**


	7. The Power of Nothing (Book One: Water - Chapter 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Zuko grow slightly more complicated as Mira grows closer to him, while Iroh imparts some wisdom on Mira. Soon, she will have to start making important choices as Sadar's men start making an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited by the flood of comments I have received! I literally adore you all. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I worked extra hard and gave you guys a special Zuko moment right at the start! There are only two more chapters left in Book One: Water I believe. Soon we will be in Book Two: Earth, I cannot believe how much I have written and how far this story has come since I had started writing it years ago. Yes, that's right, years ago. Thank goodness I didn't post the first chapter then and make you all wait :P The song used in this fic is called Nancy Mulligan by Ed Sheeran. No, this isn't a song-fic, however I do feel it is realistic that when you've lost everything you've ever known, you'd sing or want to sing the songs you remember as a way to stay connected etc. Humans love to sing, there is a whole industry behind it :P I also read a book where someone ended up isolated and they would often talk to themselves and sing to make sure they remember their language etc. As someone who loves music, I figured Mira and many others would probably sing so they wouldn't forget everything from home, specially their favourite songs.
> 
> I would be so destroyed to lose all of my music and the ability to listen to it tbh. 
> 
> Book Two: Earth is longer than Book One: Water, and Book Three: Fire is getting close to twice as long. Zuko and Iroh just weren't in the first season much, so I hope I did the show justice in fleshing out what Zuko, Iroh, and Mira are doing during the GAang's adventures. 
> 
> P.S. I adore Katara and it hurt having to write capturing her.

**~Chapter 7 Start~**

I found Zuko training on the deck late at night. He was practicing his bending forms without fire. I stopped and watched as the moonlight cascaded across his taught back. As he twisted through the motions sometimes his amber eyes would glow as they were hit with moonlight. I leaned against the doorway, just watching him for a moment.    
  
Zuko was completely engrossed in what he was doing, he was in his element one could say, pun very much intended. He wasn’t concerned with showing off nor capturing anyone. Instead, he was hyper-focused on practicing, on perfecting his form. One could say I was impressed with him for his discipline.    
  
“If you’re going to just stare at me, you might as well join.” I heard Zuko sigh.   
  
Looking up I realized that I had gotten lost in my thoughts and he was now standing there staring at me, shirtless of course. Stupid moon mood lighting. Pushing myself off the wall I walked towards him with a small shrug.   
  
“Sure, why not.” I said with an embarrassed blush.   
  
“I doubt you have learned this form yet, so come on. Follow my lead.” Zuko said as he reset.    
  
I moved to stand next to him as he slowly went through each movement. I followed him, extending my arm outwards as I shifted my back leg around. Twisting I followed as he crouched down in one fluid movement, sweeping his leg. Next, he sent out another punch, a roundhouse kick, and pressed into a rear kick that swept horizontally in the air.    
  
The last movement I failed miserably at. Zuklo was far more agile than me. I felt my hip twitch from my lack of flexibility and winced. Zuko stopped and gave me a gruff sigh as he walked around me.    
  
“Go through it again.” Zuko instructed.    
  
He held out his arms and I started the first punch, crouching low to sweep my leg out. Standing up I sent out a punch, moving to a roundhouse kick and then a rear sweeping kick. Zuko’s hands touched me then, grasping my hip and leg to help keep me from falling. His hands were hot, as they usually were; he always ran so much hotter than me.   
  
“You need to relax your hips and shift them so you can extend.” Zuko said in my ear as he pressed his body against my back. 

Moving his hand to my hip I felt him press his fingers against the bone, shifting my hips into the appropriate position. I felt my muscles relax as the small adjustment allowed me to follow through.    
  
“Again.” Zuko instructed as he stepped back.   
  
I went through the form again and felt Zuko’s hand on my shoulders, forcing me to drop them. As I crouched down for the sweeping kick, Zuko followed my movements easily, grabbing my ankle to help me extend it fully and sweep all the way around. We stood and I extended another fist as Zuko pressed a hand into my shoulder blade, helping me extend further out. He didn’t correct much on my roundhouse kick, but once again held my hips to help them open up as I did the last kick.   
  
I was most likely beet red now, having had little physical contact outside of fighting ever since I had ended up in this time. I turned to find Zuko standing beside me once more.   
  
“You had a much easier time releasing your hip, I think you’ll be able to finish the corrections on your own. Again” Zuko said as we went through the form again.   
  
He was right, after a few more times I found the form significantly easier. I caught Zuko’s eye at the end of the impromptu lesson to find his brows pinched together. He was giving me an unreadable, but definitely angry look.   
  
“Good job, you’ve gotten the form down nicely.” Zuko said as he brushed past me, heading back below deck.   
  
I watched as he left, confused and a little annoyed at his sudden attitude. The thing that bothered me the most though, was that I also felt a little hurt.

**~Break~**

“Ahh! See, Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being.” Iroh spoke as he prepared our tea.  
  
“This tea is lovely, what kind are we having today?” I asked.  
  
“A cherry jasmine.” Iroh explained as he finished pouring Zuko his cup.  
  
As Zuko raised the cup to his lips, the ship jumped with a thump causing the hot water to splash all over his face. He wiped the tea off before standing with a snarl to investigate whatever caused it.  
  
I exchanged worried glances with Iroh and quickly followed after him. What I found surprised not only me, but also Iroh. A large mole-like creature had literally climbed on deck and was now sniffing around the ship intensely.   
  
“Watch out! Stand back!” Someone shouted during the chaos.   
  
“Get back!” The woman atop the beast spoke. “We’re after a stowaway.”   
  
She had long black hair, dark leather clothing, and a small red tattoo on her shoulder.   
  
“There are no stowaways on my ship.” Zuko declared as he walked up to the girl.   
  
The beast seemed to disagree as it ripped open a hatch on the metal deck and stuck it’s head down below. It let out a snarl as a man rushed from the hole it had created, attempting to dart away. A long barbed tongue shot from its mouth, hitting the man in the back of the neck causing him to fall over paralyzed. 

“He’s paralyzed.” Zuko stated.

“No kidding.” I rolled my eyes.

“Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour, but by then he’ll be in jail and I’ll have my money.” The woman spoke as she hefted the man onto her shoulder and turned to stow him on her beast. 

“But how did you find him on my ship?” Zuko asked as he stepped to follow.

“Scent, obviously. Didn’t you see her beast sniffing around?” I asked with an ‘I-told-you-so’ grin on my face. 

“I asked her, not you.” Zuko responded, his arms now crossed.

“She’s right you know. My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away.” She patted the beast affectionately as she hooked her foot in the stirrup and mounted.

“Well, I’m impressed.” Iroh said. 

The woman snapped her whip and her shirshu moved to follow her command. It turned away and made to leave the deck, leaping off of our boat in one bound and landing on the docks. The wood creaked at the impact as it rushed off.

“Very impressed.” Iroh mused as he stroked his beard. 

Zuko shot him an irritated look as I shrugged and went to finish my tea. Sure, the creature was impressive to me, but only because such a creature was long extinct in my time. That, and I also felt Iroh wasn’t talking about the shirshu

**~Break~**

“Were you serious about the ability to track someone via scent?” Zuko asked as he burst into my room, interrupting my meditation.

“Hi Prince Zuko, come right in.” I spoke in sarcasm.

I cracked my eye open to find Zuko standing next to my bed with his arms crossed. With a small sigh I took a deep breath to try and find my peace again.

“I’m waiting.” He huffed

“For?” I asked as I fully opened my eyes.   


“The answer to my question.” He said irately as he tapped his foot harder.

I sighed as he uncrossed my legs and gave him my full attention. He was looking rather irate today, no wait it was impatience. 

“Yes, I was. Where I’m from people use animals for this sort of thing all the time. I’ve never seen a shirshu before, but he found a stowaway that even we didn’t know about so I’d say the proof is there.” I glared at him as I answered.

“Then I think it’s time we pay her a visit then.” Zuko answered as he motioned for me to follow.

I did, with a sigh. Why couldn’t he just ask for my help instead of ordering it?

**~Break~**

“Now where to find such a lovely young bounty hunter.” Iroh mused as he stroked his beard.

“Perhaps we should try the local jail houses and see if they can point us to where bounty hunters such as her frequent” Zuko responded as he headed down the street.

“Or,” I spoke up getting their attention, “we could try a bar since she probably just got paid.”

Zuko seemed irritated by my suggestion, but Iroh seemed to nod. 

“Look, the bar is closer than the jailhouse.” I tried to bargain. 

“How would you know?” Zuko’s eyes narrowed. 

“Because the bar is right here.” I jabbed my thumb towards the boisterous building to our right. At my words a man was evicted from the bar as he was tossed out of a second story window and onto the street before us. 

“Fine, since we are already here we will check it out first. For efficiency of course.” Zuko scoffed as he stomped into the establishment. Everything had to be his idea after all.

The doors closed behind us, drowning us in the sound of the bar. People were shouting, cheering, and somewhere behind it all someone was attempting to play music. I wrinkled my nose at the stale smell of beer and piss as I took a look around.

Wait, did they even have beer? 

Whatever, beer-like substance then.

I noticed long black hair in my peripheral, but it seemed I was the last in our group to notice her. Zuko was already stomping through the crowd that had gathered so he could talk to her. Iroh was standing beside me, and with a shrug went to follow his nephew. 

“Out of my way, step aside filth!” Zuko ordered as he threw a man from his path.

“He means no offence, I’m certain you bathe regularly.” Iroh smoothed over as he caught a few angry leers.

“Oh my god if he gets us into a bar brawl I am going to be so pissed.” I grumbled as I stepped over the fallen man to catch up with Zuko.

Once we reached the centre of the excitement I saw that the woman was seated at a table, armwrestling a rather big guy for cash. The crowd around us was betting on them, cheering for their respective bets. 

“Whoa.” I blinked.

“I need to talk to you.” Zuko spoke, getting her attention.

“Well, if it isn’t my new friends, Angry Boy, Uncle Lazy, and Sarcastic Girl.” She responded. 

Iroh laughed in response as Zuko seethed. I was just happy to finally be included as something other than ‘guest’ and ‘paid help’. She slammed the man's hand into the table winning her match as the bar erupted in cheers and jeers. Coins began raining down around us, echoing off the stained wood. 

“Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back.” Zuko roared over the crowd who had descended upon us to collect whatever they could. 

“I’d love to help you out, but I’m a little short on money,” She spoke as she racked up her winnings in her arms. “Drinks on me!”

“Yeah!” The crowd cheered.

“Well, if she’s offering I’m taking.” I grinned as I went to wander off towards the bar, only to have Iroh catch me by the back of my armor.

“Money isn’t what I had in mind.” Zuko growled as he leaned over her and grabbed her hand before she could take a sip of her victory drink. 

She stared at him with thick irritation, weighing her options. I had a feeling she wouldn’t be an easy opponent, but she was outnumbered, she had to know that much. 

“Well,” She finally answered as she leaned in close as well, “What did you have in mind then?”

**~Break~**

“I need you to find someone.” Zuko spoke as she led us to her Shirshu. 

“Ok, anyone else embarrassed we didn’t notice her five-hundred pound pet hitched beside the building, and if we had walked just two more feet we would have noticed it?” I asked as Iroh laughed with a shrug. 

“All that matters is we found her.” He answered as he placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

Zuko had pulled the necklace out from his pocket and was now holding it before the woman. Wonder if he realized how lucky he was to come upon this woman and her shirshu. Probably not, considering up until now even I wouldn’t consider him lucky.

“What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you? Did she find out about your mistress? Is she the mistress?” The woman asked as she jerked her thumb my way.

“Hey! Like I’d ever be his mistress.” I scoffed as I crossed my arms.

“It’s not the girl I’m after. It’s the bald monk she’s travelling with.” Zuko glowered, his cheeks turning the slightest red.

Was he actually embarrassed by the accusation? 

“Whatever you say.” she spoke as she crossed her arms.

I wasn’t offended or anything, but still.

“If you find them, I’ll consider the damage to my ship paid for.” Zuko smirked.

Ok I was a little offended. 

“Che,” the woman spoke as she turned back around to her beast to mount it, “forget it.” 

“Plus, we’ll pay your weight in gold.” Iroh added as a bonus. 

She stopped her ascent and jumped back to the ground before rounding on Iroh. She stepped towards him, inspecting his physique.

“Make it your weight, and we’ve got a deal.”

“Ha ha ha!” Iroh laughed as he held his belly. “You’ve got it.” 

At his words she snatched the necklace from Zuko’s hand and turned away from us. She didn’t seem interested in what it was as she held it limply in her hand.

“The names June by the way, get on.” She ordered as she brought the necklace and placed it before her shirshu’s nose. 

We all got onto the saddle without much trouble, Iroh sitting before me, me behind him, and Zuko at the rear. I felt uncomfortable being the middle in this firebender sandwich, but couldn’t deny it was probably the safest spot for me. No doubt Iroh’s intention.

It sniffed at it for a few moments before raising its head to the sky. It continued to sniff, it’s small fleshy whiskers winding around to catch the scent trail, before it bounded off causing me to smash my head into Zuko’s chin.

“Ouch, watch it!” He hissed. 

“Sorry!” I grumbled back as I rubbed the bruise I no doubt got from the exchange.

Somewhere between my apologies and his swearing, I could hear Iroh’s laughter.

**~Break~**

We had been riding for over an hour now, and it seemed we were almost backtracking. The shirshu entered a swath of ruins, leaping over the rumble and ruined walls before landing before an old woman, sniffing around. 

“Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?” She asked in a sing-song tone.

“We’re looking for someone.” Zuko answered. 

“I hope it’s not Miyuki,” the old woman spoke as she looked towards her fluffy white cat. “Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again?” 

The cat meowed in response, before hiding in her owner's skirts causing me to laugh. Zuko, unable to glare at me from his position, pinched my side instead, finding the seams between my armor with ease. 

“Ow!” I hissed as I twisted to give him a glare of my own. 

“The Avatar’s been through here. Let’s keep moving.” June spoke as she twisted the reins to turn us away from the ruins. 

“This better work.” Zuko hissed past my ear. 

Somehow I wasn’t sure so this plan was going to work out any better than his previous ones. 

**~Break~**

After another hour to two we broke through the woods into a small, but rather gorgeous looking Earth Nation town. Well, it would have been great if not for all the screaming people dashing around as we raced through the streets. 

The shirshu jumped on top of one of the taller buildings causing me to wheeze out as I clenched Iroh tighter. I wasn’t the biggest fan of heights. I was most definitely not looking forward to learning airbending judging by how Aang fought.

“Scared?” Zuko chuckled in my ear. 

“Shut it you!” I seethed back. 

My knuckles had become numb from how tightly they were grasping Iroh’s robes. I closed my eyes and focused on anything except how my stomach kept flipping.

The beast stopped sniffing the air once more, before swiftly jumping off the building and walking towards another old woman. Only this time, the woman was well dressed, had impeccable hair, and flawless makeup. Sadly, she didn’t have a cat and instead watched us as the shirshu rushed around. She gave us all unimpressed looks as we drew closer.

“Why are we stopping?” Zuko asked, his breath tickling my hair.

“Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here.” June answered.

“We have no time for this.” Zuko hissed as he dismounted the shirshu. 

He moved towards the beast’s snout and held the necklace in front of it once more. It sniffed at Zuko’s hand, before snapping out its tongue, barely missing Zuko who dodged it. It let out a small snarl as it twisted against the reigns June was holding tightly.

“Hey, watch it!” Zuko yelled. 

“Then stop antagonizing him!” I shouted back.

“Do not yell at me!” Zuko shouted back at me. 

Iroh was now laughing at us. 

“Oh look. He likes you.” June smiled.

“Care to hear your fortune, handsome?” The previously forgotten old woman asked as she came to stand before Iroh. 

“At my age, there is really only one big surprise left, and I’d just as soon leave it a mystery.” He answered.

Zuko mounted the beast again, shaking the saddle as he angrily sat down behind me. June let out another crack of her whip and the beast was off once more.    
  
I really needed to stop pissing Zuko off if we were going to continue running around like this all day. 

**~Break~**

It was evening now and we had been winding around literally nowhere before I spotted large wooden gates not far from us. It led to a small compound where the building also acted as a wall around a communal courtyard. I could see how it had inspired some of the buildings I knew about from hundreds of years after this place would be gone. 

“Third time’s the charm.” I shrugged as the shirshu sped up and barrelled through the gates. 

Several people screamed and fled as the air filled with splinters. The shirshu let out a roar and began to sniff at the ground, it’s claws clicking against the stone as it stepped. 

“We’re getting close.” June answered as the shirshu lifted its head. 

She cracked her whip once more and the shirshu bounded through the gates and down the dirt road once more. This time it turned left down the path and raced through the trees. We followed a path that headed up a steep incline before we turned and I could no longer see the wooden gates.

It leapt down an embankment before skidding to a stop and letting out another roar. Katara and Sokka turned to us with a gasp, fleeing towards the trees as soon as they gathered their bearings. The shirshu wasted no time in it’s pursuit, cornering the siblings.

“So this is your girlfriend,” June dryly remarked as Zuko hopped down. “No wonder she left. She’s way too pretty for you.” 

“Where is he? Where’s the Avatar?” Zuko demanded as he advanced on them. 

“We split up. He’s long gone.” Sokka answered, moving to stand before his sister. 

“How stupid do you think I am?” Zuko hissed.

“Pretty stupid,” Sokka answered as he quirked an eyebrow, “run!”

Both Sokka and Katara got a good foot and a half before the shirshu‘s powerful tongue shot out, rendering them paralyzed. They hit the ground with a resounding thud and I winced in sympathy. That had to have sucked with backpacks on.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Zuko asked. 

“It’s seeking a different scent. Perhaps something that the Avatar held.” June answered, clicking at her shirshu as it advanced upon the pair.

The shirshu dug it’s nose around Sokka’s pack until a small scroll of parchment rolled out. It sniffed the parchment rapidly before raising it’s head once more. Iroh and I moved to place Sokka and Katara on the end of the saddle as the beast picked up Aang’s scent. 

I was careful to be as gentle with Katara as I could, but despite being unable to move, I could still feel the heat of anger from her gaze all the same. 

What was I doing?

**~Break~**

We broke through the barely boarded up gates once more, the scent leading us back where we had come from. The shirshu was smelling the ground intensely, heaving it’s way around with an intensity we hadn’t seen from it before.

“What is it doing? It’s just going in a circle.” Zuko complained.

“Uhh, Zuko?” I cleared my throat as I followed the shirshu’s raised head to find Aang rushing towards us from the sky. 

The shirshu reared back, attempting to catch Aang, causing us all to tumble from the beasts back. We all landed on the ground hard, the beast following soon after with a crash. I rolled out of the way avoiding the beast as it twisted around to get back onto it’s feet.

“Aang!” Katara cheered. 

“Up!” June ordered as she jumped to her feet, cracking her whip. 

The shirshu scrambled to its feet and she mounted it with one fluid jump. She started to pursue Aang as the rest of us got to our feet. Just as June was about to reach striking range, Aang’s flying bison tackled it, sending them flying into the nearest building. 

Wasting no time Zuko advanced on Aang, his fists shooting out fire between the knuckles; Zuko was pissed. Two people from the compound we were in had begun to move Katara and Sokka out of the way so I raised my fists, getting ready for the impending fight.

Zuko moved his fists, pressing his heels together, before stepping towards Aang, shooting fire from his hand. Aang dissipated the flames by spinning his staff, twisting his body around and diffusing the heat. He responded with a blast of air which Zuko dodged and they began exchanging blows. 

Zuko, deciding to close the distance, rushed in with a kick which Aang spun away from. Zuko crouched low with a sweeping fiery kick to which Aang jumped into the air once more to avoid. Aang struck out with his staff and Zuko parried it away, knocking it from his grasp. 

Aang started to follow Zuko’s movements, keeping just out of reach of his strikes. Fire shot out from Zuko as he missed Aang once more causing him to grow impatient. They began dancing around one another, exchanging blows until an explosion sounded from their combined attacks. I covered my eyes as the heat licked at my skin. I heard Zuko land hard somewhere to my right, and Aang somewhere to my left. 

While they were incapaciated, Iroh rushed over to June, rousing her from her fall. She stood up with a glare and snapped her shirshu to attention. The beast moved quickly, heeding it’s master’s call.

“Come on, get up!” She ordered as she mounted her beast.

They rushed off to join the fight as Iroh grinned. Yet again, Iroh wasn’t raising a single hand to the Avatar. I didn’t understand why, he used to be a General and was a firebending master, he had to have fought before, so why wasn’t he now? He had promised to help Zuko capture Aang, didn’t he?

Aang’s bison began to fly towards them, so the shirshu shot out its tongue causing the bison to land, no longer able to move for a moment, before standing back up to fight once more. They clashed in a headbutt causing June to go flying from the saddle. She landed hard on her tailbone near the bison, who wasted no time in attempting to squish her. Rolling away she held onto her whip to call her beast back.

Aang had begun to rise to his feet, gathering his bearings. Unfortunately Zuko had roused first. He was now barrelling towards him, one arm holding a blade of fire that he sent towards the fallen Aang. Aang, using his airbending, flipped away landing behind Zuko with just enough time to dodge another kick. He sent out a blast of air, avoiding a full on fire attack, before sending a stream of air out, causing Zuko to skid backwards. 

Zuko went sailing into the wall of a tower hard. He barely dodged Aang’s next attack, landing on the ground as Aang jumped away to avoid the shirshu. Aang began to flee across the rooftops with the shirshu in hot pursuit. His bison raised his tail and let out a large jet stream of air almost hitting the shirshu, but causing the roof to fall apart. 

Aang continued to flee as the shirshu fought his air bison. Should I be doing something? Did Zuko expect me to be doing something? I looked around for Iroh, hoping to find some guidance, which seemed to be the last thing on Iroh’s mind. 

Iroh was nosing around, smelling random bottles as I approached him. I was shaking my head now unbelieving that he was out here mid-fight sampling perfume. 

“Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, help?” I asked.

“Do you want to?” He answered with a question of his own. 

He popped the cork out of one of the bottles and took a deep breath. He handed it to me to smell and I inhaled a mixture of mint, rosemary, and basil. I hmm’d as I handed it back. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” He asked as he grabbed another bottle, smelling it, and then dabbing it on his wrists.

“It is, does this place make perfume?” I asked as I took another bottle and took a whiff.

Plum, jasmine, and orchid, gorgeous. 

I raised my eyebrow as Iroh tucked the bottle he had sampled into his sleeve and made the shh’ing motion.

“You should take a bottle too.” Iroh absentmindedly said as he walked away. 

I bit my lower lip, before shrugging and pocketing the plum, jasmine, and orchid perfume. I dug around my pockets finding a few coins that I had been given by Jee and left them in the pot. Hopefully it wouldn’t be destroyed. 

I turned to find Zuko and Aang were now fighting around a well now. Pieces of it flying off in splinters. 

“You’ve got something I want.” Aang finally spoke. 

He jumped through the remaining structure of the well, using the top to avoid Zuko’s blasts. Finally the entire wooded fixture was smashed to pieces and they began their dance atop the stone portion. Their feet were trading places at an immense pace, still trading blow for blow. It looked like Aang was trying to grab the necklace Zuko had wrapped around his wrist earlier. 

He jumped off Zuko’s head, hooking his foot on the necklace as he flipped over. He dove into the well. Zuko followed after him with a blow of his own, only to have the water explode out, sending him skittering on the stone. Aang flipped out of the well and continued to dodge Zuko’s attacks. His bison intercepted Zuko, but was struck repeatedly by the shirshu’s tongue until it could no longer move. 

They now had Aang cornered, but then I noticed a shadow creeping above us. I looked up to see a whole cloud of perfume above our heads. I followed it to find Katara had waterbent it, before it crashed down onto us. The shirshu then went nuts. It started to jerk around, snarling and roaring as it sniffed the air. 

It shook its head before shooting its tongue out, hitting Zuko. Iroh and I stared at the beast in shock, before I too was hit and fell forward, landing on Zuko with a grunt. June was the next to be hit, but that was all I saw as I fell.

I couldn’t see what was happening. My head was facedown on Zuko’s leg. His own head was near my hip. I could hear the catastrophe around us. Smashing jars, broken walls, people screaming as they avoided the shirshu. Then, everything went quiet and I could hear the shirshu’ s rampage getting further away. 

“Uncle,” Zuko spoke, “I didn’t see you get hit with the tongue.” 

I blinked, but couldn’t see anything.

“Wait, did Iroh fall? I saw June get hit but...” I spoke, slightly muffled by Zuko’s leg. 

“Shh.” I heard Iroh whisper. 

“So June, how long is this temporary paralyzation?” I asked. 

“A couple hours max.” She answered back. 

“Hey Zuko, does anyone know where we are?”

His silence was less than encouraging. 

**~Break~**

It had been a few weeks since the perfume debacle and we were no closer to finding the Avatar than we had been when we started. Surprisingly Zuko seemed to be in better spirits, making our lives a lot easier in the process. 

Tonight was music night and Iroh had been getting the ship ready, complete with a special dinner. But first, Zuko had ordered the men to check the local town for information on the Avatar. 

“I cannot wait to go shopping, I wonder what kind of deals we will find.” Iroh said, heading towards the docks. 

“Uncle, once again, we are not here to go shopping, we are here to gather information.” Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Your opinion. I, for one, cannot wait to go shopping.” I grinned, shaking a small bag filled with coins at Zuko.

“Wait a minute, where did you get that?” Zuko asked, shocked as he attempted to grab the bag from me.

“Allowance.” I said, sticking my tongue out. 

“She has been with us for many months now. I wanted her to feel at home here, have some belongings of her own.” Iroh shrugged. 

“She is our help, she doesn’t need to feel at home with us.” Zuko grumbled as he stomped down the ramp and onto the docks.

“Ooo touchy.” I grinned, pocketing my pouch. 

“Do not mind him.” Iroh waved off.

“I know, I know. He’s allergic to being vulnerable.” I snorted as I skipped down towards the docks myself. 

I gave Iroh a small wave as I wandered off to do some shopping of my own. It was time I made a place here, even if it was a small one.

**~Break~**

I was stuck choosing between a butterfly hair pin, and a flower hair clip. The butterfly hair pin was a mixture of greens and blues, small raw gems cut into the intricate metal work of the pin. But on the other hand, the flower clip had more versatility and I loved the bright purple colours.

“I’ll take the flower hair clip.” I smiled, collecting my longer hair up and pinning it at the nape of my neck.

I inspected it in the vendor's small mirror, and once I was satisfied with it’s placement, I turned to pay.

“I hope you enjoy it, miss!” The man bowed with a smile. 

I waved him goodbye as I wandered off down the street. What should I get next? So far I had only gotten lunch and a hair clip. As I continued on, I noticed a silk scarf vendor and rushed over with wide eyes. 

Spans of silk, embellished with gold and silver embroidery. The colours all seemed to be Fire Nation colours, except for one that reminded me of a peacock’s feathers. There were still bursts of yellow, but for the most part it was filled with greens and blues, mirroring the bird's feather work. 

“How much?” I asked, already digging out my coin pouch. 

**~Break~**

Satisfied with my purchases, I was heading down the street, my head wrapped warmly within my new scarf. I was able to tuck into my armor giving it an appearance of a colourful cowl. I loved it so much, even though it probably clashed with my armor. I didn’t choose the Fire Nation’s colour, I just wore them. 

Entering the local tavern, I found Iroh and Zuko already inside, standing before a man seated at the bar. Whoever it was, was reclined comfortably, sipping at his cup. I walked over to stand beside Zuko when I felt my voice catch in my throat. 

There was the same blue-eyed man from before, the one that had tried to kill me. His hair was longer now, and his facial hair had come in and was styled in a goatee. He was stroking his facial hair as his eyes moved towards my presence. He seemed to smile wider at my appearance and sat up straighter. 

“I’m sorry, can’t say I’ve seen the Avatar. The last I heard, the Avatar was dead.” He spoke, looking me dead in the eyes.

I pulled my scarf closer as I stepped backwards attempting to leave without drawing too much attention. Instead of a smooth exit, I tripped over a chair and fell into someone’s lap. 

“Gee boss, I got women falling for me here.” He laughed as the blue-eyed man gave me his full attention.

“I guess you were right, it really doesn’t matter where, or when, does it?” His tone was joking, but I could hear the slight edge he took when he said  _ or when _ .

“Sorry!” I squeaked as I scrambled up from the man's lap and rushed out the door. 

I could feel the blood pounding in my veins, but couldn’t give a damn about the embarrassment. 

I kept repeating the same question over and over again in my head. 

Did they recognize me?

**~Break~**

I had fled onto the ship and hidden in my room as soon as I had gotten back. I didn’t hear Zuko or Iroh return, but it was well into the evening when I heard a commotion up on deck. 

With another sigh I picked at another loose thread wondering what I would do once I had picked all the threads out, would I still have a shirt to wear? Would Zuko bother replacing something for such a stupid reason? 

My thoughts were once again interrupted by knocking. Standing up, I walked to the door and opened it. Iroh was standing there with a peaceful smile. 

“Hello my dear, tonight is music night and I wanted to invite you. In fact, I think I must insist.” He continued to smile as he took my hand.

“Uh...” was all I could utter as he whisked me away.

**~Break~**

Music night wasn’t that bad, in fact, it was really enjoyable. Everyone on the ship knew how to do something musical, whether it was an instrument, dancer, or just plain singing. Up until this moment I had really missed my phone, the source of my music, which Sadar had removed from me. Or, at least I assumed he did. I had awoken without it, along with the rest of my belongings.

Perhaps he had an idea I might have survived the experiment. That thought sent a chill down my spine as I scooted a bit closer to the fire. 

“How about you, Mira? Would you like to sing?” Iroh asked after he had finished his own song.

“I mean, I’m not a horrible singer, but any song I would know you guys wouldn’t so...” I trailed off.

“It doesn’t matter my dear, we would be happy to hear anything from your home.” Iroh spoke, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

“Ok, well, no judging me for my singing,” I coughed as I got up. “Any requests? Love song? Dance song?” 

“Whatever you’d like.” Jee answered.

I started to stomp, three times, then clap twice quickly as I decided to pick something simple with the least questions. 

“I was twenty-four years old, when I met the woman I would call my own. Twenty-two grandkids now growing old, in that house that your brother bought ya.” I started to sing, continuing my stomping and claps. 

At the lull in my singing the drums picked up copying my pace, so I continued, singing a little stronger.

“On that summer day when I proposed, I made that wedding ring from dentist gold, and I asked her father, but her daddy said, no you can’t marry my daughter. She and I went on the run, don’t care about religion. I’m gonna marry the woman I love, down by the Wexford border. She was Nancy Mulligan, and I was William Sheeran. She took my name and then we were one, down by the Wexford border.” I sang on, my stomps and claps growing stronger. 

The horn came in, not quite matching the original song's music, but matching my singing beautifully all the same.

“Well, met her at Guy’s in the Second World War, and she was working on a soldier’s ward. Never had I seen such beauty before, the moment that I saw her. Nancy was my yellow rose, and we got married wearing borrowed clothes. We got eight children now growing old, five sons and three daughters.

“She and I went on the run, don’t care about religion. I’m gonna marry the woman I love down by the Wexford border. She was Nancy Mulligan, I was William Sheeran. She took my name and then we were one, down by the Wexford border. La la lalala la la lalala la la lalala la la lalalala.” I sang, lulling into confidence as I recited the words.

When I started to sing the tune, everyone else joined in singing as well, following me along. 

“From her snow white streak in her jet black hair, over sixty years I’ve been loving her. Now we’re sat by the fire in our old armchairs, you know Nancy I adore ya. From a farm boy born near Belfast town, I never worried about the King and crown, ‘cause I found my heart up on the southern ground. There’s no difference I assure ya.” 

It was then I noticed Zuko skulking on the deck. We locked eyes, and for the life of me I couldn’t look away. But in my defence, he didn’t look away either.

“She and I went on the run, don’t care about religion. I’m gonna marry the woman I love, down by the Wexford border. She was Nancy Mulligan, and I was William Sheeran. She took my name and then we were one, down by the Wexford border. La la lalala la la lalala la la lalala la la lalalala.”

**~Break~**

After music night finished, Iroh took me below deck to have some tea. I couldn’t shake the feeling that had started burning in my gut when I had looked at Zuko. By the time we reached Iroh’s room, I was already lost in my thoughts.   
  
“Sit.” Iroh said with a smile as he walked over to grab a pot and two cups.   
  
He walked back and sat down, taking out a small bag of tea and putting it at the bottom of the pot. He added some water, before holding the bottom of the pot and heating it up. It didn’t take long before it began to steam and I smiled. Iroh poured us each a cup and I took mine right away. Benefit of being a firebender was an ability to handle burning hot items, it was kind of awesome.   
  
“You seem to have something heavy weighing on your mind.” Iroh said as he took a deep sip of tea.   
  
“Don’t we all?” I shrugged, not sure what to say.   
  
What could I say? I couldn’t tell Iroh the truth, nor could I confide in him the guilt I had felt when I had helped capture Katara and Sokka. Any conversation about his nephew was a loaded gun, so all I could do was take a sip of my own tea.   
  
“We do, but today in particular seems heavy for you.” Iroh said with a sweet smile.   
  
I took a deep breath, holding it for a moment as I collected my thoughts.   
  
“Why didn’t you fight back at that perfume place.” I asked.   
  
“Why didn’t you.” Iroh said with a small twinkle in his eye.   
  
“You’re not going to answer are you.” I sighed.   
  
“I did answer you, Mira,” Iroh said as he leaned back. “Sometimes, knowing when you should fight is better than fighting outright. You also chose not to fight, did you not?”    
  
“Was that really a choice?” I asked, staring into his eyes.   
  
“I think it was. I did the same as you. I opted not to fight. Sometimes, doing nothing is more powerful than doing something.” Iroh smiled.   
  
I mulled over his words for a moment wondering if Iroh felt like I did about fighting Aang. He was Fire Nation, that much I knew, but he never acted like he...agreed with the war. He was careful to avoid most discussions about it where his opinion would be asked. He skirted around discussions of capturing the avatar and had never once done a thing to stop Aang, Katara, or Sokka. But he also didn’t stop Zuko or anyone else from the Fire Nation from doing so.   
  
“You’ve never fought, I thought it was your job to capture the Avatar?” I asked.   
  
“Why would you think that?” Iroh asked as he tilted his head.   
  
“Well...you’re Fire Nation and helping Zuko...” I trailed off feeling a little shitty for generalizing everyone in the Fire Nation like that.   
  
“I am Fire Nation, I am also helping Zuko. But, it is not my job to capture the Avatar.” Iroh said as a small twinkle entered his eye.    
  
I took another sip of my tea, allowing the heat to sit on my tongue for a moment of false comfort. Was this Iroh’s way of saying he didn’t want to capture the Avatar, or wouldn’t? I wanted to dig further, but I also knew I had more important things to ask.   
  
“Hey...umm, I heard something about Sozin’s comet...” I began to say.   
  
“Did you now.” Iroh said, the twinkle lost from his eye.   
  
“Yeah, something about how it was coming soon. Why is it important to the Fire Nation?” I asked.   
  
“You know how the sun gives firebenders strength?” Iroh asked.   
  
I recalled the memory of one of our first lessons and nodded my head.

“Well, the comet acts much the same way, only amplified,” Iroh answered as he placed his cup on the table. “Where did you hear about this?” Iroh asked.   
  
“Heard some of Zhao’s men mentioning it coming.” I said, avoiding mentioning where I was when I heard it.   
  
“They are indeed correct, it’s coming in the summer.” Iroh answered with a stoic expression.   
  
“Is this a rare occurrence?” I asked.   
  
“Once every hundred years.” Iroh confirmed with a nod.   
  
I stared at my cup feeling helpless. So the Fire Nation was getting a boost when summer came, which meant I was as well. It’s important not lost on me, nor the implications. But, what stuck out to me the most was that it happened every hundred years, the exact amount of years this war had been happening.    
  
Which meant that Sozin’s comet probably kickstarted the war, and now they were probably planning on using it to finish it.   
  
Great, now I was racing the clock too.

**~Chapter 7 End~**


	8. The Choices We Make, Make Us (Book One: Water - Chapter 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira, Zuko, and Iroh continue their way towards the North Pole when the run into Zhao. What will they do once Zhao has taken all of Zuko's men, including the cook?  
> What will Mira do if she has to actually help capture Aang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to tonight's installment of Where I Come From! In this chapter we finally hit the Northern Water Tribe and we draw nearer to the end of Book One: Water. There is one chapter left, and I will be working on finishing the editing etc on that one asap. So another fun fact before I go. I actually wrote the entire season of Avatar for this story in one night. It was like 30ish hours overall technically. I had really bad insomnia that night and when I woke up what I had written was like 50k words of utter trash! But, I had the bare-bones so I kept at it. This is probably the longest story I have ever written. 
> 
> In this chapter we get some more bonding with Zuko so I hope you enjoy it. Poor Mira, what is she going to do now that she's been hit with the love bug? :( I'm not even sure the poor thing has even realized it yet. Season two is going to be rough on her.

**~Chapter 8 Start~**

It had been a week since that awkward night where Zuko and I had a weird moment, or well, staring contest I guess. He had avoided me as much as I had avoided him, which was easy enough to do since he commanded the ship after all.

Unfortunately, today Iroh wanted both of us to train...together. Great. 

So here I was, dressed down in my linens, standing across from Zuko getting ready to spar. Despite the fact that the climate was steadily growing colder as we headed north. Iroh signaled for us to begin and I waited for Zuko to act first.

He came at me hard, and without much warning. Usually Zuko gave away some sort of tell whenever we fought. It made me wonder if he did it subconsciously because he didn’t want to hurt me, or if he thought I was that weak. 

Anger burned in my gut at that thought, and I reversed his strike, throwing him back and side stepping. He grunted in slight pain as I twisted his wrist, but otherwise continued his pursuit. As his rage grew, so did his speed. I was able to read his movements rather easily due to one simple fact; that Zuko was growing impatient and no longer acting as controlled. He was moving faster than he ever had during our matches, but he was sloppy.    
  
Well, sloppy enough for me to anticipate his movements. 

This went on for a while, him attacking, me evading. He was slowly growing agitated with my repeated retreat. He punched, and I danced around it, twisting and turning in ways he couldn’t follow. Until he finally grew angry, and bold, enough to push me.

He struck this time, and I dodged not expecting the fire. It singed my arms as I raised them to diffuse the fire with a pained gasp. No doubt he had burned the hairs off my arms. 

“What the fuck!” I snarled, launching myself at Zuko. 

I struck at him, hard, fire spouting from my fist as he dodged. He let out a series of kicks I didn’t even bother to defend against. Gathering as much fire as I could into my fists, I knelt to the ground copying what I had seen Zhao do once. The fire sparked against the metal of the ship as I picked up speed. 

I was yelling, I think. I couldn’t tell with my blood pounding through my skull. I lifted my hands, throwing out as much heat and rage as I could, a blast of fire sailing towards Zuko. Iroh intercepted, covering my hands and throwing me to the deck. The fire dissipated as I let out a small yelp. Zuko followed soon afterwards with his own grunt of pain.

“Never in my life have I ever seen a more dishonourable fight,” Iroh stated simply, “get up and go to your rooms and cool off.” 

Zuko and I exchanged glares as we parted ways at the split. I slammed my door before I could hear him do the same, letting out a small shriek of anger.

**~Break~**

I didn’t leave my room until that night. Creeping into the kitchens to steal some leftovers. What I didn’t expect to find was Zuko doing much the same. He had stopped eating when he saw me and was now just staring at me. Not glaring, not trying to explode me with his stare, just...looking. 

I decided to ignore him, grabbing myself a plate of food, and sitting across from him. He had stopped staring at me by now and was back to eating.

“What was...all that about?” I asked, not really wanting to elaborate.

“I was just...pissed off. You were playing with me.” Zuko sighed, putting his spoon down.

“I wasn’t playing with you, I was just—”

“Don’t, Mira. Please, not from you.” He sighed, looking away.

“Sorry.” I grumbled, going back to my own food.

“No...I should be the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have used firebending during a regular sparring session like that. Uncle was right about it being dishonourable.” Zuko sighed, running his hand down his face.

“Well...I’m sorry for trying to fry you into a crisp then.” I mumbled through a full mouth.

“Oh, was that what you were attempting to do? I couldn’t tell.” Zuko mocked with a smile.

I swallowed my food just as Zuko popped a slice of bread into my mouth. 

“Mmphff!” 

“Be quiet or you’ll give me a headache.” Zuko said.

But he was smiling, happily even. If he kept smiling like that I’d probably let anything slide. 

So I ate my bread in silence. Staring at him as he ate his food, a smile remaining in place. My anger disappeared as quickly as it had come and I could no longer remember why I was mad anymore. 

What was he doing to me?

**~Break~**

“So the purpose of this game is to get the sash from the opponents waist.” I clarified, tying a red cloth to my waist.    
  
The weather was beginning to grow even colder, so I was bundled up in a light overshirt. Zuko was still wearing his training linens, clearly not bothered by the cold. Or at least he was acting like he wasn’t.   
  
“It’s not a game.” Zuko sighed as he uncrossed his arms.   
  
“Sounds like a game.” I grinned, just to spite him.   
  
“Yes, Mira. The purpose of this exercise is to capture your opponent's sash. It will help you remember to watch your backs and dodge appropriately.” Iroh explained, smiling as he watched us.   
  
“Notice how he called it an exercise.” Zuko smirked.   
  
“That’s just a fancy way of saying game.” I huffed as I got ready to fight Zuko. 

“Begin.” Iroh said.   
  
Zuko began to circle me, so I followed him. I couldn’t quite read his expression this time as he stalked me. He was being careful, almost acting defensively this time. Well, if he didn’t want to act, guess maybe I should. So I started to move towards him only to find him moving backwards.    
  
With a small frown I continued my advance as Zuko kept retreating. I moved to the side and he mirrored me exactly. He was keeping his distance, just out of my reach. Except, his reach was significantly longer than mine. Which meant...he was trying to get me to move just into his reach to strike.    
  
He was utilizing an old strategy I knew from my sword lessons. He was trying to use his longer reach against me while forcing me to act. If Zuko was wrong about his reach, however, I could easily reverse it on him. I needed to start speeding up, change up my movements so he couldn’t anticipate me as easily. I needed him to mess up first.    
  
I had one ace up my sleeve, Zuko wasn’t aware that I knew what strategy he was employing. Perhaps he was finally starting to take me seriously in a fight. Pride soared in my chest and I picked up the pace. Zuko was able to keep up easily, slipping away from me much like a cat would.    
  
I couldn’t help but think of how similar it felt to Aang’s fighting. They both would be a fierce team to fight if they were on the same side of this war that’s for sure. I moved forward again, picking up my pace mid stride as I pressed forward once more. I noticed Zuko starting to decrease our distance and smirked.    
  
I had him.   
  
As I moved forward, I twisted and pivoted on my foot to take the next step, closing the additional space I needed so I could slip towards his back. Zuko slipped forward as I began to pivot, passing underneath my left arm and twisting towards my back. I faltered in my movement, twisting on my back foot to follow him. The momentum kept me from falling, but I knew if I didn’t do something I would have no other leg to catch me.    
  
Using my last lesson from Zuko, I twisted my hips and hooked my leg around catching Zuko around his back as I whipped him off his feet. We both landed in a tangled heap, my leg on his back with his torso on my other calf. I was startled by the fact I had managed to catch Zuko off guard. I didn’t move until I felt Zuko twist an arm around to grab my sash, so I twisted away, grabbing onto his arm.    
  
He let out a grunt as his arm twisted around mine and he rolled, taking me with him and flinging me across the deck. I got onto my feet with the grace of a newborn calf when Zuko grabbed my ankle, pulling me back onto the deck. I was sliding on my stomach as he heaved me towards him. I let out a small shriek as I hooked my other ankle around his wrist and kicked it away.    
  
Zuko lost his grip and made a mad grab to catch my leg again. I began to kick at him and he let out a large huff, giving me an unamused glare. He lunged at me and I drew my knees towards my chest and waited. As he reached me I kicked out catching him in the gut, sending him flying onto his ass. He sat up trying to catch his breath, before standing fully and stomping towards me.   
  
“What the hell! We are supposed to be sparring, not rolling around on deck!” Zuko shouted at me.   
  
“You’re the one who didn’t let me stand back up!” I shouted back.    
  
Zuko walked over, getting in my face as he raised his hands up.    
  
“Really? And who was the one that sent us there?” He scoffed.   
  
“What the heck is wrong with you, we were sparring. Wrestling is technically sparring.” I defended as I stared up into his angry eyes.   
  
“Kicking at me like an angry child is not wrestling.” Zuko mocked.   
  
I felt my heart rate spike and frowned. Who the hell did Zuko think he was?   
  
“Well excuse me for not wanting to spend the whole time running away!” I yelled as I flapped my arms once in frustration.   
  
Before I knew it, Zuko moved, twisting around me and grabbing my sash with ease.   
  
“Who said I was running away?” Zuko grinned as he held my sash up.   
  
“What? Hey, no fair! The match was over!” I huffed, turning to look at Iroh.   
  
“The match was not over,” Iroh said with sympathetic eyes. “Zuko has won, although he used unconventional methods.”    
  
“Too easy.” Zuko laughed.   
  
“What’s too easy?” I sighed as I gave him a sideways glance.   
  
“Riling you up.” Zuko chuckled as he walked off with my sash.

**~Break~**

It was music night again this evening, and we were docked at the nearest base the Fire Nation had established up north. Jee was strumming away on a pipa as the fire illuminated his face. 

“Winter, spring, summer, and fall,” Iroh began singing, “winter, spring, summer, and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four love.”

Two of the other sailors began to dance together and I smiled. It was actually a peaceful night. I was enjoying each music night more and more. Sadly, fate seemed to be against us as a set of Fire Nation soldiers boarded our ship, followed by Admiral Zhao. 

Shit.

He was grinning now, his eyebrows set low and his grin wide. We all turned to regard him as he greeted us. 

“Hello General Iroh, do you and Prince Zuko have a moment to talk?” He ordered.

“Of course Admiral Zhao, come on in, we will go get Prince Zuko for you. Please make yourself comfortable” Iroh answered as he grasped my arm and led me towards the door leading below deck. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary. My asking is merely a courtesy. I’m here to take the crew. All of them. Bring me to Prince Zuko so I tell him personally” Zhao grinned, his eyes twinkling in pleasure at the thought. 

I swallowed the breath I was holding, and Iroh let go of my arm. I could already feel the cold touch of dread seeping into my bones. Whatever Zhao was planning, it couldn’t be good. Why did he need Zuko’s crew?

“Of course, Admiral Zhao.” Iroh bowed as he motioned for me to follow him. 

“By the way, General Iroh, that offer extends to you should you wish to take it. You may not have been able to take Ba Sing Se, but perhaps you could help take the North Pole.” Zhao mentioned off-handedly.

“No thank you Admiral Zhao, I am retired for a reason.” Iroh curtly responded. 

We headed below deck and towards Zuko’s room. Iroh knocked on the door hesitantly, before opening the door and sticking his head in. I stood as close to Iroh as I could, not liking how Zhao was looking at us. He absolutely hated all three of us with his entire being. 

“For the last time, I’m not playing the tsungi horn.” Zuko childishly snapped.

“Wait does that mean you know how?” I asked as I poked my head in as well. 

“I’m a prince, of course I learned to play an instrument.” Zuko scoffed as he turned his head away from us. 

Zhao was now standing right behind me and I leaned further against Iroh feeling fear sweep across my back. This was the man who wanted to capture the avatar and have him killed as soon as possible. I was already no doubt on his shit list and I worried about letting anything about who I was slip.    
  
I’d be locked away in seconds, no one would stop him. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for myself at that thought. Zuko would probably only fight to save me so he could capture me himself, and Iroh would let him.    
  
Wouldn’t he? I just wasn’t...sure anymore. 

“Sorry to disturb you Prince Zuko, but this is about our plans. There is a bit of a problem.” Iroh spoke as he stepped into the room. I followed after him, giving a small glare over my shoulder as Zhao attempted to push past me. 

Zuko looked confused, until Zhao stepped into the room with a grin. His footfalls echoed against the silence as he stepped into the room and stood before Zuko, Iroh, and I.

“I’m taking your crew.” Zhao said, getting to the point.

“What?!” Zuko shouted. 

“I’ve recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole.” Zhao responded as he stepped closer to Zuko.

“Uncle, is that true?’ Zuko turned to Iroh. 

“I’m afraid so. He’s taking everyone, even the cook.” Iroh wiped away non-existent tears so I placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry you won’t be there to watch me capture the Avatar, but I can’t have you getting in my way again.” 

Zuko went to attack Zhao, but was intercepted by Iroh. He held zuko by his shoulders as he pushed him to stand back in his previous spot.

“No!” He spoke, giving his nephew a small shake. 

Zhao wasn’t phased, and instead walked towards the wall to inspect Zuko’s swords. He picked one up and started to move it around in the light. He seemed to have a keen interest as he inspected one of the small dents in the blade. I could see the wheels turning in his beady little brain.

“I didn’t know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko.” Zhao mused as he swung the sword he picked up around.

“I’m not,” Zuko answered, “They’re antiques, just decorative.”

I gave him a funny look wondering how no one knew he knew swordplay, much less dual-wielding. It didn’t seem uncommon but...the look on Zhao’s face and question suggested it was. I suddenly remembered Jee commenting that he hadn’t known Zuko was proficient in swordplay at all either. Was this why Zuko didn’t want it to be well known?

“Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?” Zhao asked.

“Just rumours. I don’t think he is real.” Iroh responded with a shrug. 

“It’s they, actually, and they are real, all right,” Zhao spoke as he walked towards us with one of the swords. “They’re criminals and enemies of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with them soon.” 

Zhao handed the sword to Iroh, but kept his gaze on Zuko and I.

“What about you, Mira was it? Do you know any swordplay?” Zhao asked with a grin.

“No, she doesn’t. She can barely firebend, much less use a weapon of any kind. Trust me on that.” Zuko answered before I could. 

Zhao shrugged and then turned to leave the room. He stopped at the door and gave a small look over his shoulder. His gaze landed on me for a second as he narrowed his eyes, before flickering to Iroh.

“General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands, if you change your mind.” The door shut behind Zhao as he finished the last word.

“Well, shit. What now?” I asked as Zuko grabbed the sword from Iroh’s hand and placed it back on the wall. 

“Now? Now we devise a plan. The Avatar was headed to the Northern Water Tribe, If Zhao is headed there as well we could use this to our advantage.” Zuko answered as he turned back around to us.

“How, Prince Zuko?” Iroh asked.

“First, you accept Zhao’s offer to join him. Mira and I can sneak in under the guise of being his soldiers. If he’s commandeering soldiers now, he won't be able to tell who is who. We can use the chaos of the siege as our way to get in. Since Mira isn’t a soldier, or a member of the Fire Nation army, she isn’t included in the crew. Uncle Iroh, if you accept his offer you can get us the information we need to find the Avatar before Zhao does.” Zuko devised.

“Well, I gotta say Prince Zuko, that is one hell of a plan.” I grinned.

**~Break~**

I was banished to my room soon after Zuko had told us his plan. Iroh still had to go let Zhao know about his change of heart, and Zuko was still sulking from the whole ordeal. I could hear all of the soldiers slowly pack up their belongings and leave. Jee and Shen stopped by to say their final goodbyes and I had given them each a hug and the request that they be safe. They were my only friends other than Iroh and Zuko.

After they left I couldn’t stop my anxiety any longer. So I decided I would try to take a nap or something. Might as well be rested for this. As I tossed to try and find a comfortable position, my skin kept prickling as if something was wrong. It was way too quiet on the ship now and I couldn't stand it. My attempt at sleeping was interrupted by Iroh opening my door.

“I just wanted to say goodbye, my dear. We will miss you.” He spoke as he came over to give me a short hug.

“Bye Iroh, stay safe.” I whispered into his shoulder as he moved away.

“You as well, both you and Zuko. Watch out for one another.” With that he was gone and I was left watching the stars from my tiny window. 

I laid back down, attempting to get some shuteye once more. Just as I was starting to doze off I was startled awake. I heard a small knock and twitched.

“Mira, you need to get up.” Aang spoke as I let out a small scream. 

“Oh my god, don’t do that!” I hissed as I got fully out of bed. 

“Sorry, but you definitely do not want to be sleeping right now.” Aang spoke as I heard a knock on my door. 

“Mira?” I heard Zuko ask through my door. I quickly scrambled to open the door and was face to face with a concerned looking Zuko. 

“Have you heard anything?” He asked as he looked around.

“Only you, why?” I asked.

“I thought I heard something, that perhaps it could have been my uncle or you wandering around, but neither seems to be true.” Zuko gave me a tight expression and grabbed my arm. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” I asked as I tried to pry his fingers from my wrist.

“Something is wrong, come on!” He hissed back. 

He led us through the halls, and towards the helm, checking out the rooms as we went. Zuko entered the control room first, checking that everything was all clear, before motioning for me to follow. I went to the windows to look out at the rest of the boat, checking that the deck was clear. Zuko looked around at the navigation systems, fiddling with a few of them as he looked underneath a table. He stood up and started to walk towards me, hand on the back of his neck when he froze. 

“Mira.” He spoke, now deathly seriously.

“Yes?” I asked.

“Can you swim?” He asked as I followed his gaze. 

The pirates squawky parrot lizard was sitting just outside one of the left windows. 

“Yeah, I can, why?” I asked, not liking where he was going. 

His hand tightly clenched mine as he didn’t answer. The cabin started to shake and I was knocked into Zuko’s arms. Glass was raining down on us now as echoing bangs started to go off in a chain reaction. I could feel the heat burning at my body, my balance completely lost as I was rocked around in Zuko’s arms. 

“Whoa!” He shouted as I began to cough from the smoke that was filtering in. 

He pulled me towards the window and all but threw me out into the sea. I hit the water just as the entire tower went up in flames. I inhaled a screaming breath, kicking myself to the surface coughing out sea water. I heard Zuko scream as he was blasted from the same window he had been flung out of. I could feel the ocean water already stinging my wounds, but I couldn’t find it within myself to care. 

I dove into the frigid water, focusing on my breath of fire, and kept my eyes open against the rabid stinging. I had to find Zuko, it was the only thought that caught me in that moment. Kicking harder, arms pulling me further down, I held my breath until my organs burned and finally, finally, caught sight of Zuko’s pale hand. I grasped it and pulled us upwards, towards the glimmering surface. My body began to quake with the need to breath, my lungs heaving within my chest, as my mouth struggled to stay close and not swallow up half the sea. I could already see a bloody trail following us as I swam upwards, no doubt we both sorely needed medical attention. 

Breaking the surface was the most beautiful thing in the world. I began to cough and splutter, pulling in every piece of oxygen I could. I tucked Zuko’s arms around my neck, holding them with one hand as I started to swim towards shore. My limbs were now starting to feel frozen. My breath of fire was becoming harder and harder to focus on as I struggled to take in breaths as the waves crashed over Zuko and I. My legs burned with the effort it took to keep us both afloat and for a mere second. I thought we might die.

I had one chance, just one; hope to all hell that I could get myself to waterbend enough to get us safely to shore. I focused on the cold water and felt it through my fingertips. I focused on the extension humming a Moana song to myself as I did. I felt my fingers moving, connected to the water like a rubber band and pulled. I could feel the waves building up around me as I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing, tying it to the tilt of the tides. 

I felt the buzzing in my fingertips first. Like frostbite, but not painful. I felt the water swell around me and sing as we were lifted from the cold dark waters. As carefully as I could, I focused on the movement of the shore, only to find I had apparently put too much emphasis on the need for shore. 

We crashed in a heap on the sand not far from the flaming docks. I began coughing and groaning from the impact, I had hit my shoulder hard and prayed it wasn’t broken. I rolled Zuko over and started to do CPR. I started with the chest compressions struggling to remember what song it was I needed to remember the beat too.

Always living? No Alive something...something...no wait, it was staying alive! 

Humming it to myself I counted to seven before I started to blow air into his lungs. I only got through the chorus three times before he started coughing up sea water. I turned Zuko onto his side and laid down beside him, feeling completely empty. 

“Hey.” He whispered hoarsely. 

“Hey.” I answered back with a smile. 

**~Break~**

It took us longer than I’d care to admit to walk ourselves back to the docks, but once we got there we were greeted by a sobbing Iroh. When he saw us he was the most shocked I had ever seen him. He was smiling as he gathered us in his arms and kept whispering thank you over and over.

“It’s ok, Uncle. We’re fine.” Zuko awkwardly patted his uncles back.

“Oh no, he loves us, the horror.” I mocked as Zuko gave me the smallest glare.

“I don’t have the energy to argue, how on earth do you find it?” He scoffed as Iroh pulled back from us.

“We need to get you two somewhere safe.” Iroh nodded as he supported us each on a shoulder and began walking towards one of the local inns.

**~Break~**

Zuko and I had collapsed on one of the beds without any complaint. We were too tired to fight with one another, and too tired to fight with Iroh as he picked pieces of debris from our wounds. Zuko had taken the brunt of the explosion, sporting some new fresh burns around his eyes and lips. He also was bruised horribly and had what we assumed was a broken rib. Iroh was in the process of binding Zuko as I inspected my own damage.

I had no burns to speak off, but I had a lovely gash in my forehead from the glass hitting me sometime during the explosion. I also was littered with bruises and had dislocated my shoulder. Iroh had to reset it, which I was in too much pain to care at that point since the adrenaline had worn off. I had it in a makeshift sling for the night. 

“What happened?” Iroh asked. 

“I’m not sure, but the one thing I know for sure is that the pirates we had hired before were the ones who did it.” Zuko answered.

“Are you sure?” Iroh asked.

“Positive, we saw the captain's parrot lizard...thing.” I nodded in affirmation.

“Now I suppose the question is why.” Iroh mused, stroking his head.

“Not why, but who.” Zuko corrected.

“You mean Zhao?” I asked.

“Yes, I do mean Zhao.” Zuko said with a scowl. 

“Well, I suppose it is a good thing I have not taken Admiral Zhao’s offer yet. This will make my reconsidering more convincing.” Iroh spoke. 

“Yes, which is why he needs to think he succeeded in killing both Mira and I.” Zuko ordered as Iroh finished binding his ribs. 

“Well, for now you both need to rest. I will check out the docks and then go see Admiral Zhao. I will see you both again soon. Meet me in the hallway outside the main control room at about five a.m.” Iroh smiled as he got up to leave the room.

“Bye Iroh, stay safe!” I waved from where I had fallen back onto the bed.

**~Break~**

Sleep didn’t come easily that night, although it was sorely needed. My body ached and I hadn’t been able to properly clean myself besides what Iroh had disinfected of my wounds. I got what little sleep I could, but it wasn’t long before Zuko dragged me back up so we could proffer some Fire Nation armor so we could sneak in. 

It was very early in the morning so it was still dark out when we left the Inn. We found a few soldiers sleeping off last night's drink in one of the rooms beside us. Zuko had managed to pick the lock and get us in with little to no trouble. Once we were out we quickly dressed and left the Inn. 

We were heading towards Admiral Zhao’s boat now. I swallowed low in my throat and wondered if this was the worst situation I could find myself in. We boarded the ship with relative ease. No one was really awake yet beyond those who were necessary or important enough to be needed. Zuko led me below deck and headed straight for the main control room. It seemed almost every ship was laid out the same, even if it was a bigger ship. 

We found Iroh where he said he would be. He started to walk towards us once he caught sight. We stopped next to him and he averted his eyes to the ground as Zuko looked forward.

“Our plan is working perfectly, Zhao doesn’t suspect a thing.” Iroh whispered. 

Zuko took off his faceplate before answering.

”You didn’t have to do this.” Zuko whispered back. 

“No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup.” Iroh winked at me. 

“Thank you uncle, Mira.” Zuko softly said.

“Someone’s coming. Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole, and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck.” Iroh whispered as Zuko put his faceplate back on.

We continued walking down the hall, and took a left. I guess now all we had to do was play the waiting Fire Nation soldier.

**~Break~**

We had been at sea for over a week now. The days were pretty simple. Usually Zuko and I hid out in storage, or we attended to duties on deck when we were unable to avoid the Captain. Today, though, I was in storage as Zuko was busy working so he could procure us some lunch. 

I heard the door open and noticed Zuko stepping in as he removed his mask. He sat beside me and handed me a plate, before starting to eat his own.

“Do you have a plan yet?” I asked as I picked at the apple before taking a bite.

“No, I need more information about Zhao’s plan. It won’t help us to get caught by either side during his attack.” Zuko sighed as he fingered a piece of bread.

“Well, at least for now we are safe and have time. Hopefully Iroh will have something new to tell us today.” I mused.

It wasn’t too much of a hope considering today Zhao had a meeting with all his generals and captains. He apparently had some sort of secret information that was meant to give the Fire Nation an edge. He was keeping everything tight-lipped, providing orders only as needed. 

So far Zuko and I couldn’t figure out what his plan was. He had amassed a giant army, but that was it. What else were we missing? What secret weapon did Zhao have? I knew it couldn't be Sozin’s comet, it was too soon.

“Hello.” Iroh spoke as he stepped into the room. 

“Uncle.” Zuko greeted.

“I might have something substantial for once. Zhao mentioned the need for a small boarding party to infiltrate the North Pole. He plans to storm the palace for something.” Iroh explained as he took a seat. 

“What could they have that Zhao wants?” I asked.

“Who knows, but whatever it is we can’t let Zhao get to it first.” Iroh sighed, stroking his beard. 

“Who cares what Zhao is after, what we need to focus on is capturing the Avatar before he does.” Zuko spoke, giving us an irritated look.

“Unless whatever Zhao is after is dangerous enough to be a threat to all of us. What if it allows him to capture the Avatar? We need more information.” I explained.

“Mira is right. Zhao is hiding something and we need to find out what.” Iroh agreed.

“Fine, you focus on finding out Zhao’s secret while we focus on capturing the Avatar.” Zuko waved off as he began to eat.

“Still...something bothers me.” I said, turning to Iroh.

“What?” Iroh asked.

“Why would he need to get rid of me and Zuko? What is it that he’s worried we will get in the way of?”

**~Break~**

“Wow, you look terrible.” Aang laughed as I turned and spotted him standing by a few crates.

“You finally made an appearance! I was worried you had abandoned me.” I laughed as I walked to stand beside him.

“I’d never abandon you. The spirit world has just been busy is all. How are you?” Aang asked.

“Good. Zuko and I are getting along better now. But I’m worried. I’m worried what Zhao is going to do to the Northern Water Tribe. Are they going to be...okay?” I asked.

“I cannot tell you that, you know this. What I can tell you is to have hope they will.” Aang spoke as he held his hands behind his back.

“I have another question, shouldn’t I be learning another element by now? You’re already studying at the North Pole, I assume. I only know fire right now.”

“Well, you learn air from me, fire from Zuko and Iroh, as for the rest...that depends on you. Maybe you’ll come across a master, or you could wait until you join us.” Aang smiled.

“Is it really all that hard to give me a straight answer?” I asked, deflating a little.

“When it comes to something like the future, yes. Your choices are what define you and your future actions. You can’t follow this as some predestined plan. You are in the here and now which means you get just as much freedom to choose as anyone else. Being from the future doesn’t change that. Your choices need to come from you.” Aang explained.

“But what if I don’t want to be here?” I sighed.

“There are some things in life we have no control over. Focus on the things you can control. If you wish to learn another element, nothing is stopping you from learning.” Aang smiled before he left. 

Turning away I frowned. Why did I have to figure all of this out on my own? It didn’t seem fair. Aang had a whole group of friends helping him, teaching him, and supporting him. 

I had...Zuko and Iroh...and I was lying to them. 

I had been lying to them the whole time. Some friend I was.

**~Break~**

It had been a couple weeks since we had set sail for the North Pole. Zuko and I managed to keep to ourselves and keep most of the attention off us. When we didn’t, we did like lemmings do and followed what the other soldiers were doing. Iroh popped in whenever he could to give us updates and help us plan. Sadly, we hadn’t come up with anything yet, despite Zuko’s insistence he would think of something.

“We’ll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?” Iroh spoke from behind us.

“I’m working on it, Uncle.” Zuko sighed as he took his faceplate off. 

Iroh sighed and turned away as Zuko led us down another hallway. 

“Seriously Zuko, we need a plan.” I whispered as our footfalls echoed around us.

“I know, trust me I know.” Zuko responded.

He didn’t even sound mad at me this time. Was he ok?

**~Break~**

I could feel the ship rock as they began to fire at what I could only assume was the North Pole. I bit my lip as I followed Zuko through the winding metal halls. I could hear a fight happening around us now, the echoing of crunching metal and men screaming. This went on for most of the day as we forged on ahead. Once dusk began to set in, the commotion stopped, as did our ship. 

“Looks like we are stopping for the night guys, get some rest, we begin again bright and early!” One of the commanders ordered a set of soldiers standing at the end of the hall.

“I have a plan.” Zuko spoke as he pulled me aside, heading in the opposite direction of the rest of the soldiers. 

Zuko led me towards the lifeboats, shedding his armor and motioning for me to do the same. He was now dressed in cream coloured pants, shirt, and over shirt. It was similar to his usual casual wear, with a high collar and tapered cuffs on his wrists. I was in a similar outfit and fashioned my own small sack to my back carrying various emergency resources. Zuko had a few things stashed away on his person, but I wanted to make sure if we got stranded we wouldn’t die. Zuko was beginning to lower the boat when Iroh walked in.

“You’re fishing for an octopus, my nephew. You need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape.” Iroh warned. 

“I don’t need your wisdom right now, Uncle.” Zuko huffed as he stood up from what he was doing.

“I’m sorry. I just nag you because...Well, ever since I lost my son...” Iroh looked away. 

“Uncle, you don’t have to say it.” Zuko sighed as he closed his eyes.

“I think of you as my own. Both of you.” Iroh answered anyways. 

I could feel tears stinging my eyes as I rushed forward to give Iroh a hug.

“Thank you for everything, Iroh.” I sniffled into his robe. 

“I know, Uncle. We’ll meet again.” Zuko turned around to fully face us.

He gave a small bow, or tried too anyways, but Iroh reached out with his other arm and pulled him into the hug. 

“After I have the Avatar.” Zuko spoke after a beat and untangled himself from our hug session. 

He entered the boat and stood near the rear to give me room. I got in after him giving Iroh one last wave as I moved myself as far forward as I could so we both had space. He started to lower us when Iroh rushed towards the edge. 

“Remember your breath of fire. It could save your life out there.” 

“I will.” Zuko answered as he finished lowering us.

“And Mira, remember your form at all times. You do not need to do anything fancy to beat someone.” Iroh continued.

“I will.” I smiled up at him.

“And put your hoods up, keep your ears warm.” Iroh spoke as he rushed towards the edge once more and peered over.

“We’ll be fine.” Zuko sighed. 

Once we finally hit the water, Zuko sat down behind me and began to row us. Zuko was sitting flush to my back and I could feel the immense heat he always radiated. It was comforting in a way, at least I wouldn’t freeze traveling to the North Pole. As we drew near we raised our hoods up and covered our lower faces with scarfs. We slipped in past the wreckage, finding a small ice embankment to dock at. 

We got out of the boat and moved over the mound to find the wall was heavily fortified. I turned around looking for another option when Zuko grabbed my arm and pointed towards some turtle seals. He motioned towards the hole they were diving in and I gave him a look.

“You have got to be kidding.” I whisper hissed.

“Turtle seals don’t breathe underwater, which means they have to be coming up for air somewhere. It’s our best chance.” He scoffed as he pulled me towards the water.

“Uh, and if you’re wrong we just drown, no big deal.” I grumbled as Zuko slipped into the water and I followed after him. 

The icy chill of the water wasn’t any better than the last time. Only now we were literally in the North Pole, so it was worse. I kept up with Zuko easily enough, but my lungs soon started to burn for air and my limbs had already become long numb. It seemed like Zuko wasn’t bothered at all, or he was just good at hiding it.

Finally, Zuko found the exit and we both broke through the water, scrambling for land. Zuko’s breath was steaming as he rolled onto his back taking in greedy amounts of air. I was no better, but it seemed like he had better control over his breath of fire than I did. Some Avatar I was.

He started to spit out small bursts of fire as he began to shiver, before standing up and offering me his hand. I took it and found his hand was burning hot. It shook lightly and I realized just how cold he must be feeling.

“Your hand is freezing, aren’t you using your breath of fire?” He asked. 

“I am, I guess it just isn’t as strong as yours, No problem really, I’ve been cold like this most of my life, I barely feel it.” And I wasn’t lying. I was cold, sure. My limbs felt numb and water logged, but I wasn’t shivering anywhere near as bad as Zuko was. In fact, the only thing that had me gasping on the ground was my lack of air. 

“Strange, I’ve never felt a firebender this cold before.” He marveled as he traced my fingers.

I could feel myself starting to heat up as small electric tingles shot from my skin. I had touched Zuko before, but never anything like this. 

“Yeah, that’s me, strange.” I whispered back in a dazed state. 

“Come on, we need to get going.” He nodded as he finally let go of my hand and started rubbing my arms to help them warm up before turning back around to look at the cave we were in. 

He pushed away a few of the yelping turtle seals and I followed him, stepping over them carefully. We found another hole filled with rushing water this time, falling out from a gap in the wall about two feet up. Zuko exchanged another look with me.

“Please tell me you are kidding this time.” I whined.

“Nope.” He grinned as he stepped forward and dug his boots into the wall as he climbed in. 

I sighed and went to follow afterwards, figuring I may as well practice some waterbending to make my life easier, it’s not like he would be able to tell.

Ok, scratch that thought, the water was even colder than when it was in the ocean. The pressure was so immense causing my muscles to scream out in pain. From the cold or strain I had no clue anymore. I managed, halfway through the climb, to bend some of the water away from my body so I had less force hitting against me, but couldn’t keep the concentration on that and my breath of fire at the same time. 

Zuko found the exit first, pulling me up after him. We were both spluttering for air in a tiny pocket that had formed from the rocks. Zuko took a few gaping breaths before sticking his head back in to look around. He surfaced before pointing at the water and diving back down. I followed him as he led us through another opening that was covered with a sheet of ice. 

Zuko banged on it a few times before he placed his hands on it and began to heat them up melting the ice. I joined in and before long we managed to make an exit to escape through. We pulled ourselves onto the ice and I gave him a long look.

“Never again.” I muttered at his grin. 

We looked around and took a moment to rest. The city was large, made up of huge ice structures. Ice bridges, roads, homes, walls, it was beautiful. Each level of the city was mounted above the rest. At the top was an ice palace, built into the natural walls of ice and snow surrounding the area. Zuko motioned for us to move and we scaled the walls, making foot and hand holes as we needed. Zuko spotted a small enclosed area attached to the palace and pointed towards it.

“If I were to hide someone important, it would be there.” He started running towards it and I had no choice but to follow.

**~Chapter 8 End~** **  
**


	9. Master of the Tides (Book One: Water - Chapter 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Zuko fully infiltrate the Oasis and find Aang, Katara, and Yue. Zuko succeeds in capturing Aang, but will he and Mira succeed in surviving not only the blizzard, but also Zhao's master plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I basically went back on my meds and I am having some shitty side effects. Ugh, stupid move and misplacing them. It's also my birthday so I have been doing stuff with loved ones. Anyways this chapter is short, unfortunately where I had to break up the last chapter and this one made this a touch small, so I will be posting the next chapter to make up for lost time a few hours after this one. We made it friends, the last chapter in Book One: Water!
> 
> See you all in Book Two: Earth! This is where the romance starts to ramp up and we start to see more of Mira's Avatar power!

**~Chapter 9 Start~**

Zuko and I scaled the walls along the large ice city, taking care to avoid the waterbenders who were fighting off the Fire Nation invasion. The waterbenders seemed to be winning, but for how much longer I wasn’t sure. It was already nearing dawn, which meant that the firebender’s were about to get a boost. We reached a higher wall that started to slope upwards to surround the area Zuko had spotted.

“We’re going to need to melt our way through, no doubt they have the entrance guarded.” Zuko said as he tilted his head towards the wall.

I nodded as I held my hands against the frigid ice. Zuko did the same, mirroring my movements. We pushed our way through the thick wall, steam hitting my face as I pressed forward. My hands were no longer freezing anymore as water began to slip down faster, drenching me from head to toe. We made it through after a few minutes and I could already hear people talking. 

Zuko crouched down and moved forward silently. I followed him as I took in the almost glowing oasis I found myself in. The air was warmer here and it almost felt thicker. Not thick like breathing in steam, but thick like heavy to walk through. There was a buzzing energy as I saw an abundance of flora and fauna littering a small island area that was surrounded by a shallow river of water. Within the middle of the grassy area sat a perfect little pond with a small delicate arch sitting just behind it. Several waterfalls came cascading down from the far wall pushing a rushing river that separated us from the pond. 

Seated before the pond was Aang. He was meditating, his fist pressed together. I smiled at the familiar pose and looked up to see Katara was standing behind him with a girl who had striking white hair. The girl was dressed in blue and white Water Tribe robes lined with fur. She had long white hair done up in a way that reminded me of Katara’s. Her delicate hands were tucked into large bell sleeves.

“Why is he sitting like that?” I heard the Girl-with-white-hair whisper.

“He’s meditating, trying to cross over into the Spirit World. It takes all his concentration.” Katara whispered back.

“Is there any way we can help?” She asked.

“How about some quiet!” Aang yelled as I saw him turn to face Katara and the Girl-with-white-hair. “Come on, guys, I can hear every word you’re saying!”

He was still seated before an almost fully circular pond as Katara looked at him in shock, then in apology. The Girl-with-white-hair shut her mouth tightly and gave a small smile. I felt a strange calming energy coming from the pool of water and had to avoid veering right for it as Zuko and I crept closer as we crossed a small bridge that led to Aang.

“Is he ok?” The Girl-with-white-hair asked, unable to keep her silence.

“He’s crossing into the Spirit World. He’ll be fine, as long as we don’t move his body. That’s his way back to the physical world.” Katara said.

“Maybe we should get some help.” The Girl-with-white-hair spoke as she moved away from Katara.

“No, he’s my friend, I’m perfectly capable of protecting him.” Katara said with conviction.

We were right across from them now, halfway across the bridge. I could see that Aang had begun to emit a strange energy, one that hadn’t been there before. 

“Well, aren’t you a big girl now.” Zuko laughed as he stood up, walking the rest of the way across the bridge.

“No.” Katara gasped as she took a step back.

I stood up myself and began to advance forward. I could feel the energy from both Aang and the pond intensify.

“Yes,” Zuko grinned, “hand him over, and I won’t have to hurt you.” 

Katara got into a fighter's stance as the Girl-with-white-hair ran away, hiding behind the arch. I moved forward, ignoring them both as I felt compelled to keep walking. Aang was still seated, but his eyes and arrow were now glowing. I couldn’t help but feel a pull towards the pond and wandered a bit closer to take a look.

“Stay where you are.” Katara ordered as my eyes flicked up to hers.

“Or you’ll do what?” I asked as I raised my hands in mock defence. 

“I said—ooaf!” Katara hissed as Zuko sent out a flurry of fire she barely avoided by using the water from the pond. 

She gathered more up into her hands and sent it shooting towards Zuko knocking him on his ass. Water began to gather around her hands again and I knew she was now adept at waterbending. Guess I wasn’t the only one learning bending late either, as she most definitely wasn’t able to do that last time we saw her.

“I see you’ve learned a new trick, but I didn’t come this far to lose to you.” Zuko hissed as he stood back up. 

He sent out another shot of fire which Katara dispersed with her water coated hands. She sent out another shot, gathering up water quicker than I had ever seen before, knocking Zuko backwards and into the shallow water behind him. She then froze his feet into the shallow water as he pulled and tugged, trying to escape. She began to encase him in ice, weaving her hands around in intricate patterns. The water flew around, freezing just as it encased the previous ice. She was trapping him in shell after shell, keeping him contained. I could see a glowing orange energy building from the center where Zuko was, and I knew he was burning his way out of the ice. 

I wanted to help, I did. Up until this point I had been a rather passive member of Zuko’s team. My heart wasn’t really into it, what could I say? But this time was different. I couldn’t help but feel like something was very wrong, like something was screaming out for me but I couldn’t get my brain to work and understand it. I glanced at the pond once more and saw two fish circling one another; one black, the other white. It was eerily calm. I couldn’t help but watch their repetitive motion, their scales shining in the moonlight. I remembered Iroh’s lesson on the power of choosing inaction over action. How there was a balance to fighting, and knowing when not too.

“You little peasant. You’ve found a master, haven’t you?” I heard Zuko ask as the ground began to quake. 

I heard him shout but couldn’t turn away from the koi as I reached a hand into the water, feeling it tingle the tips of my fingers. It was surprisingly warm, for water being in the North Pole. Still, the fish didn’t move, but the screaming kept persisting. Why did I feel so dizzy? I couldn’t stop from stroking the black fish in a fond manner. There was something there, in the pond that I was missing. 

I was shaken from my thoughts when a shot of fire narrowly missed my head and I rolled away finding Zuko had backed Katara up to the edge of the pond. He grabbed the back of Aang’s clothing, but was blasted away by a stream of water. He landed in a heap as Katara continued to bend water at him until he had risen about six feet up the wall, before freezing him there. She turned to me just as the sun began to rise and I avoided her first two attacks with ease. 

The sun hit Zuko and steam began to rise from his body as the ice melted. He sent out a large blast at Katara catching her off guard. It hit her, knocking her into one of the arch’s support posts. I felt the sun hit my skin and a warm tingle shot up my spine and I knew this battle was hitting a pivotal point; all the firebenders were about to get an increase in power.

“You rise with the Moon, I rise with the sun.” Zuko spat as he grabbed hold of Aang once more and motioned for me to follow him.

The screaming only got louder as we left, it was making it hard to concentrate. 

**~Break~**

Zuko had taken us out into the blizzard, carrying Aang on his back as we walked. I stared at him as he forged forward with a frown. Where was he planning to go? Iroh was well behind us with the rest of the Fire Nation soldiers along with Zhao. We still hadn’t figured out Zhao’s plan, nor did we have anywhere to take shelter from the storm. What was Zuko thinking?

“Is this really the best idea? Walking out into a blizzard?” I asked over the raging wind. 

“No one forced you to follow.” Zuko grunted as he led us further into the foggy snow. 

“Yeah, but I did, so maybe you could act a little more grateful.” I seethed as my toes started to become numb. 

“Grateful for what? You constantly sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong?” He snapped back, silencing me.

I decided that walking in silence was probably better.

The snow began to fall harder now, causing the snow we were trudging through to become knee deep. The stuff wasn’t the powdery bullshit I was used to, it was thick and heavy and stung whenever it hit my face. Zuko was making a path for me by walking ahead, something I was grateful for but would never admit to it. It made me wonder if he felt sorry for snapping at me. It was becoming harder to see in front of us, and I could just barely keep track of Aang’s bright clothing.

We had wrapped ourselves back up in our scarves and hoods, trying to reserve whatever warmth we still had. Zuko had found a small frozen over lake that wasn't completely covered in snow yet, so we switched to walking over it to conserve our strength. About halfway across we started to hear cracking and that’s when I realized the ice we were walking on was beginning to give way. It started to shatter from behind us, the tear leading right under our feet. We bolted and ran as fast as we could, but we weren’t fast enough. Zuko leapt first, still holding Aang tightly. I jumped last just as the crack reached my feet, hitting the ledge hard. It knocked the find from me and I barely managed to pull myself up. 

The visibility grew worse and I could barely see, I didn't notice the hill and felt my feet hit thin air. We all went tumbling down, hitting the frozen ground hard. Upon sitting up I realized we hadn’t been walking on a lake, but rather a frozen stretch of ice that went across a canyon that had frozen over. The North Pole was more dangerous than I had ever realized.

“Look, shelter.” Zuko whispered hoarsely over the wind. 

I didn’t have it in me to do anything except nod, so I helped Zuko carry Aang to the cave he had spotted up ahead. Once inside I tried to look for something to help us start a fire, as Zuko tied Aang up with the rope he had brought. 

“What if we had needed that rope to not die?” I joked as I rummaged through my pack.

“Must you always be so morbid.” Zuko sighed as he finished and laid against the back of the cave, closing his eyes.

“Only in life or death situations.” I shrugged. 

“Perhaps you should spend more time focusing on the life part, and less on the death part.” Zuko glared. 

I left him alone after that, continuing my rummaging. After a third time checking my bag I realized without wood anything we had as a fire starter wouldn’t amount to much, so I stopped. Zuko was now breathing fire into his hands to keep warm and I found it funny. I had never thought to do that before myself. I started following suit as the wind howled through the mouth of the small cave. He gave me a funny look as he caught me copying him so I stopped, feeling suddenly guilty.

“Something on your mind?” I asked, feeling his gaze on me.

“You always pick up everything so easily, don’t you?” He hissed in sudden hostility. 

“What?” I asked, feeling very confused at this shift in mood.

“Every firebending move Iroh or I teach you, you always pick it up so fast. The swords, copying my techniques just by watching, it’s not something a regular firebender can do. You only recently started learning!” Zuko seethed, pining me with his angry eyes.

“I still don’t understand, it’s a problem I’m learning fast so I can help you?’ I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“That’s not it!” Zuko shouted. 

“Then what is it!” I shouted back. 

“I finally have him, but I can’t get him home because of this blizzard. There’s always something!” He yelled as he stood up to stare out of the mouth of the cave. “Not that you would understand. You’re like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. It’s the same for you. She’s a firebending prodigy, and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky, he says I was lucky to be born. I don’t need luck though. I don’t want it. I’ve always had to struggle and fight, and that’s made me strong. It’s made me who I am.”

I couldn’t come up with anything sufficient to say. Could I really fault him? He had no idea I was the Avatar so it probably really stung his pride that some nobody they picked up was mastering firebending so fast. His anger was misplaced, but I didn’t have it in me to fault him for it. I was mad, sure, but I wasn’t sure who I was mad at more, him, or his father. 

I took note of his somber expression, his new bruises, and just how utterly battered and defeated he looked. Relenting, I let Zuko have his moment and kept to myself like I should have done in the first place. This blizzard was starting to mess with our heads. But, with a tiny smile, I realized he let me in the smallest bit in his anger. He trusted me at least that much. I was struck from my thoughts about Zuko by a bright light that entered our cave. I shielded my eyes opening them to find Aang starting to awaken.

“He’s awake.” I gasped as Aang started to struggle in his bonds. 

“Welcome back.” Zuko greeted as he stood. 

“Good to be back.” Aang glared before sending out a breath of air knocking Zuko into the wall of the cave.

The burst of air also shot Aang out of the mouth of the cave. I was unsure who to go after, but was saved the trouble when Zuko struggled to his feet and roared for me to chase Aang. I ran into the storm, forgetting my sack as I rushed to catch sight of Zuko or Aang.

When I caught up to Aang, he was inching his way through the snow like a worm. He seemed unbothered by the cold and I was struck with the thought that perhaps it was an Avatar thing, or rather a waterbender thing, to handle immense cold. Just like how firebenders could handle immense heat. 

Zuko picked him up following after me, turning him around with a scowl.

“That won’t be enough to escape.” He hissed.

“Appa!” Aang gasped as we turned to look up.

Appa was flying overhead with Sokka, Katara, and the white haired girl from before. I wrinkled my nose really not enjoying how often I had to fight the good guys. As Appa landed, Katara jumped off. Zuko tossed Aang towards me as he got ready to fight Katara. 

“Here for a rematch?” Zuko asked as he raised his hands.

“Trust me Zuko, It’s not gonna be much of a match.” Katara scoffed as she raised her arms up above the snow. 

She dissipated one of Zuko’s fireballs, before sending ice jutting out from the snow towards Zuko and encasing him in a tower of ice. Then she slammed the town back into the ground, knocking Zuko out cold. She turned to me and I held Aang tighter in apprehension. Could I take her without revealing who I was?

“Katara, wait!” Aang shouted just as Katara made a move for me. 

Sokka was now running over towards us, giving me a funny look.

“What is it Aang?” Katara asked as she glared at me.

“I don’t know why she’s here, helping him, but I don’t think she’s our enemy.” Aang answered as I gingerly handed him over to Sokka with a sheepish grin.

“Why would you just hand him over?’ Katara demanded.

“Well, I am technically outnumbered, and as I told Aang, the last thing I want is the Fire Lord getting his hands on him. Don’t ask me how I’m doing that here, but please trust me when I say I’m not going to stop you. Someone has to make sure his highness doesn’t freeze to death.” I shrugged as Sokka finished untying Aang. 

“Hey, this is some quality rope.” Sokka exclaimed. 

“We need to get to the oasis.” Aang interrupted Sokka’s appraisal. 

“The oasis? You mean that pond behind the palace?’ I asked.

“Yeah that's the place. It’s where the ocean and moon spirits are.” Aang answered before Katara could tell me to shut up, probably. 

“Wait, the spirits are there? I’m pretty sure Zhao is on his way there as part of his master plan!” I exclaimed, remembering what little Iroh had been able to tell us.

“Zhao is heading where?” Katara gasped, her anger dissipating immediately. 

“We need to get to those spirits now!” I shouted as I moved to gather Zuko in my arms.

“She’s right, we’ve got to hurry.” Aang nodded as he got to his feet.

“It’s Mira by the way.” I said to Aang as I slung one of Zuko’s arms over my shoulder. 

“No, no way are we helping him. One firebending maybe friend is enough, we are not bringing Zuko along.” Sokka declared, cutting his arms across his chest in emphasis. 

“Sokka, we can’t just leave them.” Aang pleaded.

“Sure we can, let’s go.” Sokka answered as he and Katara mounted Appa.

“No, if we leave they’ll die. Mira is my friend, just trust me on this one.” Aang declared as he jumped down to help me get Zuko onto the saddle.

“Thank you.” I whispered to Aang as I passed Zuko over.

“You’re welcome, as long as you promise the next time we get to talk you’ll tell me the full truth on why you’re helping me.” Aang smiled.

“Whatever you want at this point.” I laughed as I climbed onto the saddle myself. 

“Yeah, this makes a lot of sense. Let’s bring the guy who’s constantly trying to kill us, and the girl who isn’t actively trying to kill us.” Sokka sarcastically responded.

Appa took off into the sky and I was beyond thankful for his thick warm fur. 

**~Break~**

As we approached the city, the moon began to bleed red. The screaming before became painful screeching in my head, echoing off my skull and back. I winced and noticed Aang give the same grimace. We locked eyes before I shifted them to stare at the moon.

“Something is wrong.” I whispered.

The Girl-with-white-hair made a pained noise as well causing everyone to turn and look at her. She curled in on herself as she let out a shudder.

“Are you ok?” Sokka asked.

“I feel faint.” She answered back. 

“I feel it too...” Aang answered, holding his own head. Katara turned to check on him and I allowed my eyes to shut in pain. I couldn’t afford to be caught twice.

“The moon spirit is in trouble.” Aang and I spoke at the same time. 

If I wasn’t in so much pain I might have been surprised. 

“I owe the Moon Spirit my life.” The girl spoke.

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked.

“When I was born, I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they are born, but I was born as if I were asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That’s why my mother named me Yue, for the Moon.” Yue explained. 

“That’s a beautiful name.” I smiled. 

“Thank you.” She said, returning my smile.

We landed in the oasis as Zhao was delivering his monologue. As he finished a long list of potential new lame titles, Momo, Aang’s flying lemur-monkey, flew into his head, clawing at his face. Momo ducked away as Zhao tried to make a grab for him, landing on Aang’s outstretched arm. I came to stand behind Aang and stare at Zhao. He was outnumbered this time, he wasn’t going to win.

“Don’t bother.” Zhao spat as he held his fist up to a burlap sack.

“Zhao! Don’t!” Aang shouted, dropping his staff and raising his hands. 

“It’s my destiny..to destroy the Moon and the Water Tribe.” Zhao declared, ignoring Aang entirely.

“Destroying the Moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the Moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world.” Aang tried to plead. 

“He’s right, Zhao.” Iroh spoke as he approached us.

“Iroh!” I shouted.

“General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?” Zhao almost laughed.

“I’m no traitor, Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the Moon, too. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I’ll unleash on you tenfold! Let it go, now!” Iroh threatened as he fell into stance.

“They’re right, Zhao. The Moon affects more than just waterbending. It affects the tide, it affects our sleep schedules, ability to see at night, and so much more. Don’t do this.” I pleaded as the screaming grew louder and louder.

“Ahh, Mira. Who would have guessed the stray General Iroh picked up would also be a traitor. I’ll enjoy ending your miserable life.” Zhao spoke through clenched teeth.

Zhao kneeled before the pond and closed his eyes. He slowly lowered the bag to the pond, allowing the Moon Spirit to swim away. But, just as he was standing up, he unleashed a torrent of fire onto the spirit, killing it instantly.

“No!!” I screamed through a cacophony of shouts. 

I couldn’t tell what was happening anymore as the world went dark and the screaming turning into a high pitched moan. Iroh began attacking Zhao in a flurry. He took out four of his men in his pursuit while I was frozen. I could feel my anger burning as Zhao, the coward that he was, backed away from Iroh and ran. I ran towards the spirit first, dipping my hands into the water to feel it's cold scorched scales. 

Iroh took the Moon Spirit from my shaking hands and held it up towards Aang. I couldn’t help the low moan that escaped my mouth as the Ocean Spirit continued to cry out for the Moon Spirit. The sky grew even darker and I knew that this was something even the Avatar couldn’t fix. 

“There’s no hope now,” Yue cried, “it’s over.”

“No, it’s not over.” Aang spoke as his eyes and arrow began to glow again. 

I could feel the Ocean Spirit now, shrieking to be let in. It was angry and I couldn’t help but let out another whimper at the pressure in my head. As it entered Aang, the pressure lessened but the anger did not. Aang walked out into the water and the Ocean Spirit began circling him, starting to glow as well. The entire oasis lit up as Aang plunged into the water, disappearing from view. The screaming dulled into a mournful song. I couldn’t stop the tears from streaking down my face.

The water around us began to glow a deep blue, spreading forth from Aang and amassing into a giant sea monster with Aang at the centre. The angered spirit rose slowly, growing in size as it pulled in more and more water. The water tribe members began to bow as Aang let out a torrent of attacks taking out the entire Fire Nation force surrounding us. It let out a low roar and began to stalk through the walls surrounding us, and into the city. As Aang and the Ocean Spirit travelled through the city, the water slowly turned a deep glowing blue wherever it passed. 

I turned to find Zhao, my blood pulsing in rage as the song continued on in my head. Aang had the rest covered, it was time I dealt with Zhao. I moved swiftly, almost as if the air itself was taking me where I needed to go. I wasn’t sure if the adrenaline, the spirit‘s power, or Aang’s Avatar state that allowed me the extra boost of power, but I didn’t care. It didn’t take long to find Zhao fleeing the city, before being stopped by a blast of fire. 

I turned to see Zuko standing behind Zhao, one wall above him. He was glaring down at him with such hatred I couldn’t stop my eyebrows from raising. I thought I had seen all of Zuko’s angry looks, but this one...this was one I hoped to never see directed at me. 

“You’re alive?” Zhao gasped. 

“You tried to have me killed!” Zuko yelled as he sent out a flurry of fiery kicks. 

Zhao rolled out of the way, holding his side as he stood back up again. I could feel my rage igniting as I allowed fire to cover my entire body, building up in power and heat. I stored up power, feeling the flames dancing across my arms.

“Yes, I did.” He smugly responded.

“What, afraid now that the ‘traitorous’ General Iroh put you in your place?” I seethed as I landed in a thunderous flaming ball behind Zhao. “You think it’s funny to destroy the planet and kill spirits for a title?”    
  
The fire surrounding me began to dissipate, letting off tendrils of steam as the falling snow hit me. For once, I could do something that mattered, I could stop Zhao, I could help stop the Fire Nation. 

“I guess you lied about Mira’s abilities, I’m not surprised. You’re both the Blue Spirits, enemies of the Fire Nation.You freed the Avatar.” Zhao hissed.

“I had no choice.” Zuko retorted.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat you monster.” I hissed as the water around us began to glow blue as well.

Zuko let out several kicks of fire, which Zhao deflected. I let out a few short punches, before sweeping my leg and sending him stumbling. I stood quickly, sending out a horizontal rear kick like I had learned with Zuko. Zhao stumbled a second time, his face setting in an angry prideful glare.

“You should have chosen to accept your failure. You’re a disgrace.” Zhao spat as he removed his burnt and torn cape. “Then at least you could have lived.”

Zhao sent out jets of fire at Zuko, who twisted and turned, before jumping up to avoid the last strike. He deflected several punches, before flipping over him. I stepped back a bit, remembering the Agni Kai, and letting Zuko take his well-earned victory. Zuko knocked Zhao’s hand up and sent a blast into his side, sending him down another wall. I followed after, not trusting Zhao a single bit to not play dirty with Zuko. 

As I hit the bridge, the sky began to clear up back to a calm blue. The darkness surrounding us slowly fell away as the light of the moon caught my eye. I turned to see it had returned the sky and felt that with that act came a great sacrifice. Startled by the change I turned back towards Zuko who was still fighting Zhao. The screaming had stopped and everything had calmed down. I rushed towards Zuko as he had Zhao cornered against the railing of the bridge. 

“It can’t be!” Zhao shouted as he saw the moon.

“Oh it can.” I hissed back.

The Ocean Spirit was moving towards us now and I could hear it’s song again. It was now a melody of revenge as it reached over the side of the bridge and grabbed hold of Zhao. Zuko jumped out of the way, landing beside me as I watched. Zuko, without much hesitation, rushed over to Zhao and reached out a hand. The spirit did little to stop Zuko, but had slowly begun to encase Zhao in water.

“Take my hand!” He shouted over the raging water.

In a moment of well deserved pride, Zhao drew his hand to his chest and closed his eyes. He was soon dragged into the water and just disappeared. There were no violent screams or sounds of his death. He was just...gone, as if he had never been. Zuko stood for a few minutes staring at the water. I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Zuko’s eyes flickered to my face as I gave him a tight smile.

“He deserved it, you know.” I whispered. 

“I know.” Zuko answered back.   
  
I pulled Zuko away and we slowly scaled the walls, finding Iroh waiting for us on a snow coated beach. Iroh carefully pulled us into a group hug, holding us tightly as both Zuko and I took it without complaint. 

**~Break~**

“I’m surprised Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar.” Iroh spoke from where he was adjusting the sail.

We were now back at sea, heading for the nearest town in the Earth Nation. The best we could find were driftwood remains of other ships. Whether they were Fire Nation or Water Tribe, I had no clue. Iroh had built most of it as Zuko and I scrounged for supplies. All that mattered now, was that it worked. 

“I’m tired.” Zuko responded simply. 

“Then you should rest,” Iroh mothered, placing a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “A man needs his rest.”

Zuko laid down next to where I was sitting and started to stare up at the sky. I tilted my head to look at him and notice he didn’t even attempt to close his eyes.

“I believe Iroh said to rest, not daydream.” I giggled causing Zuko to wrinkle his nose.

“The wood is hard and the sun is in my eyes. This ‘boat’ isn’t exactly the most comfortable place. And I’m still injured.” Zuko grumbled.

“Here.” I motioned towards my lap as I stretched out my legs.

“Excuse me?” Zuko asked. 

I rolled my eyes and scooted closer, lifting his head and shuffling myself until his head was properly on my lap. He didn’t shift away, which surprised me for a moment. He never just let me do as I wished, not when it came to him anyways. 

“Here, this might help. I’ll put your scarf over your eyes, but Iroh is right, you need to rest.” I smiled as I gave him no room to complain and covered his eyes.

“You are so annoying.” Zuko grumbled.

“Yeah yeah, I know.” I answered, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

**~Chapter 9 End~  
** **~Book One: Water End~**


	10. Should I stay or Should I Go? (Book Two: Earth - Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book Two: Earth begins. We follow Mira, Zuko, and Iroh as they face the consequences of the failed siege of the Northern Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! Thank you all for so many comments, kudos, and hits! You guys are making my entire birthday, week, and month. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Book Two: Earth. This is where it gets spicy! Will we see more of Sadar and his men? Will Mira join Aang and his group? Will Zuko get over himself and kiss Mira?
> 
> Who knows, well I do but you guys don't, so enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I love writing Azula.

**~Book Two: Earth Start~  
** **~Chapter 1 Start~**

It had been over three weeks since the Siege of the North Pole. Iroh, Zuko, and I had managed to find land and eventually a Fire Nation colony, so we were resting at a local spa. I wasn’t sure what our next move was. Pretty sure sabotaging the Fire Nation’s entire siege of the North Pole wouldn’t land us on any favourable lists though.

The spa itself was beautiful. It was located on a small lake that led to a waterfall. The entire place was surrounded by cherry blossoms; it was altogether breathtaking. Iroh and Zuko were getting massages so I had been wandering around having some peace and quiet for the better part of an hour. 

I turned the corner to enter the room but was stopped when I heard Iroh talking quietly as the masseuse left. I stopped myself from fully entering the room and just listened.

“I see. It’s the anniversary, isn’t it?” I heard Iroh speak.

“Five years ago today, I was banished. I lost it all. I want it back.” Zuko answered, “I want the Avatar. I want my honour, my throne. I want my father not to think I’m worthless.” 

“I’m sure he doesn’t. Why would he banish you if he didn’t care?” Iroh answered.

I snorted to myself. How anyone could twist that into the caring was beyond me. I’m sure Iroh meant well, but whenever the Avatar was brought up, Iroh skirted the questions. It was almost as if Iroh didn’t want Zuko to keep hunting him.

“Euh...that came out wrong, didn’t it.” I heard Iroh ask one of the attendants. 

I decided that would be a good time to make my presence known, so I walked in.

“Oh, hello Mira, what have you been up too?” Iroh asked as I entered the room.

“Went for a nice walk. Not being cooped up on a boat has its perks.” I smiled.

I noticed Zuko had left the room entirely and sighed. He had been in a mood ever since we escaped the North Pole. I wanted to know what was running through his mind, but didn’t feel I had a right to pry. 

“That sounds lovely my dear. You are welcome to join me, I’m afraid Zuko isn’t up for company right now.” Iroh said as he laid back down and the masseuse re-entered the room. 

“When has he ever been up for company?” I grumbled as I took a seat and laid my head in my hands. 

“Come now, he has always enjoyed your company. Surely you haven’t traveled with us this long and not come to realize that much.” Iroh hummed as he closed his eyes and was massaged.

“If you say so.” I sighed.

“My nephew has a complicated past, please be patient with him.” Iroh sighed with a sad smile.

Why was everything always so complicated when it came to Zuko? Why did I always have to be the patient one?

**~Break~**

It was nighttime, Iroh was already asleep but Zuko was nowhere to be found. It was strange how bothered I was when he was missing. I suppose living with him in such close quarters made that my new normal, so having him wandering off felt...wrong.

I tiptoed out of the room wearing my sleeping robes. I wasn’t really used to wearing such flowing clothing, but we had lost all of our possessions when the boat exploded into pieces, so I couldn’t complain. 

The moon was high in the sky when I found Zuko sitting at one of the overlooks to the waterfall. He was the most calm I had ever seen him, not a single grimace or frown on his face. He seemed to be thinking so I started to shrink back and give him his space.

“If you want to join me Mira, just join me.” I heard him sigh as I turned my back.

“Oh,” I squeaked as I turned back around and went to sit beside him. “As long as you don’t mind.” 

“It’s fine.” He answered back simply.

We sat enjoying the silence for a few minutes, him never sparing me a look as he gazed out into the water. I shifted slightly to get more comfortable as I studied him for a moment. He was sad, that much I could gather. He was also lost, it seemed like he was grieving for his home once more. Was I too hard on him?

“What’s your home like?” He asked. 

“Oh, well...it’s busy I suppose. Different in some ways, the same in others.” I shrugged as I attempted to figure out what it was he wanted me to say.

Why did I care?

“What about your parents, are they still alive?” He pressed further.

“No, they, uh, aren’t.” I shrugged, starting to pick at a loose thread on my robes.

“Was it...was it because of—” Zuko began to ask.

“No,” I interrupted, “It had nothing to do with the war.” 

He turned away from me then and I realized he was worried if the throne he was fighting so hard for had been the end of my family.

Why did he care?

“I was a student, I was going to school before I met you.” I found myself saying.

“School? I wouldn’t have guessed that with how well you fight.” He grinned a little bit. 

“Well, that was just a hobby, a way to stay in shape I guess.” I shrugged feeling a small blush flitted across my face. 

“What were you studying?” Zuko continued, looking at me now.

“I was only in my first year of university, so I was taking a bunch of random things, I hadn’t really...decided what I wanted to major in.” I wasn’t sure if he could grasp all the terminology I was using, but he nodded at me anyways.

“I never got a choice in my studies.” Zuko said simply. 

Was this the most polite conversation we had ever had? I wasn’t sure. I took a moment to look at him, really look at him and found the same emotions mirrored in his eyes. Just how much had he endured at the home he was now fighting so hard to return too. How much had he suffered just by trying?

“After the war, do you plan on returning home?” He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

“No...I can’t go back, not anymore.” I managed to get out, steeling my face and hiding from my exploding emotions.

My chest ached and it started to become hard to breath. Oh anxiety, not now...The thought wanted to crack through me, but I couldn’t let it. Not now. Zuko was giving me a funny look as he stood to get up.

“Well...I promise once I get my throne back, I will help you get home.” He promised as he headed back to bed.

I know his comment was meant to be comforting, but it made me feel like I didn’t belong. Didn’t belong here, didn’t belong in the Fire Nation, didn’t belong with...him. I was a girl out of her time, would I ever belong?

The bigger questions were, did I belong with Zuko and did I want to?

**~Break~**

“So why am I helping you collect...shells?” I asked as I picked one up to inspect.

“Because I figured you’d enjoy the change in scenery, and I could use the help.” Iroh answered as he took the shell from my hands with a smile.

He always had a way of knowing when something was wrong with me. Here he was yet again proving that point, keeping me distracted with...shells apparently. I placed one down that had a chip and grabbed one that was crescent shaped. 

“Sure, sure, but what are we doing with the shells? Are they worth something?” I asked.

I couldn’t really see the point to it. They were beautiful, sure, but we were now on foot most likely enemies of the Fire Nation after what we did. Assuming they even knew what we did. 

I heaved out an anxious sigh, wonderful something else to worry about. 

“Something does not need to be of value to be beautiful or worthwhile.” Iroh answered me. 

He said nothing further so I sighed and continued to help him. Why must this man always speak in riddles?

**~Break~**

“Look at all these magnificent shells. I’ll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come.” Iroh exclaimed as he spread the shells out before Zuko. 

“We don’t need any more useless things,” Zuko responded, “you forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now.” 

“Well if Iroh wants them and is willing to carry them, why do you care?” I asked.

“Don’t you start as well, you are the one who enabled his behaviour.” He glared at me.   
  
“Well I also happen to think they are beautiful.” I said with a frown, challenging Zuko.

Our eyes were locked as we stared each other down, he opened his mouth for another lecture, but was interrupted. 

“Hello, brother, Uncle and...Mira, was it?” A chilling female voice rang through the room.

We both turned to look at the intruding stranger, mouth agape. How did she know my name?

“Yeah...it’s Mira.” I dumbly responded.

Why did I respond?

Zuko shot me a withering glare and I inched towards Iroh. Wait, did she just say brother? I shot a look of surprise at Zuko. Was this the born lucky sister? She seemed to certainly act the part. 

She was dressed in the usual Fire Nation armor, but more decorated and defined. It reminded me of Zuko’s and even Iroh’s. Royalty must have a special design then. She had long black hair tied atop her head and sharp amber eyes, much like Zuko. They looked surprisingly similar, but her eyes were so cold, so...filled with rage. She didn’t look at us with much respect at all, if any; I knew a look of disdain when I saw one. 

“What are you doing here?” Zuko demanded to know as he stepped in front of us.

“In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions.” She explained as she examined one of Iroh’s shells and then stood up. “Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?” 

I couldn’t help but turn sharply towards Zuko in surprise. 

“Zuzu?” I asked incredulously as the girl walked towards us.

“Don’t call me that!” Zuko shouted at us both.

“To what do we owe this honour?” Iroh asked with a small bow.

Should I have bowed? Well...I never bowed to Zuko, so why start now with his sister. 

“Hmm...must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point,” She said in a clipped tone, breaking the shell she was holding between her clawed fingers. “I’ve come with a message from home. Father’s changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He’s heard rumours of plans to overthrow him. Treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home. He’s even willing to help your friend Mira relocate to the mainland, she is after all a firebender and there can never be too many during times of war.” 

Zuko was giving her an even expression, but had relaxed his body. Iroh was staring at her with a stony look. One I had never seen on him before. I didn’t buy it though. With how Zuko and Iroh had spoken about the rest of their family had me believing the treacherous plots were probably for us. 

“Did you hear me? You should be happy, excited, grateful.” His sister scoffed. “I just gave you great news.”

“I’m sure your brother simply needs a mo—” Iroh attempted to step in.

“Don’t interrupt, Uncle!” She yelled before walking towards Zuko who was now looking out the window. “I still haven’t heard thank you. I’m not a messenger, I didn’t have to come all this way.” 

“Father regrets?” Zuko finally asked. “He...wants me back?” 

“I can see you need time to take this in. I’ll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening.” She said instead of answering as she left the room.

“So that was your sister.” I asked once she had left.

“Yeah, that was Azula alright.” Iroh answered when Zuko didn’t.

“She seems...charming.” I gulped.

**~Break~**

“We’re going home, after three long years. It’s unbelievable.” Zuko spoke, happiness swelling through his voice.

“It is unbelievable,” Iroh answered from where he was sitting beside me. “I have never known my brother to regret anything.”

“Didn’t you listen to Azula?” Zuko asked in shock. “Father’s realized how important family is. He cares about me, he cares about his people.” 

Zuko shot me a small nod as if the offer to take me with them was so generous, I wasn’t so sure. The last place any Avatar wanted to be right now, was the Fire Nation capital. I also wasn’t sure how I felt about being called ‘people’.

“I care about you!” Iroh shouted as he stood up. “And If Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine.”

“You don’t know how my father feels. You don’t know anything.” Zuko snarled as he turned his back to Iroh.

“Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem.”

“I think you are exactly as you seem. A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man, who’s always been jealous of his brother!” Zuko shouted, getting in Iroh’s face.

“Hey, don’t speak to your Uncle like that! He’s making valid points. Aren’t you the one who told me how terribly your father speaks of you? He’s the one who scarred you for life! Literally!” I yelled, unable to keep my thoughts to myself.

“Excuse me?! And what would you know of my life? You’re nothing but a nobody we took pity on. You know nothing about me, you know nothing about what happened.” He growled as he stomped out of the hut we were in. 

“Why that ego-maniacal, rude, pissy little-” I started to rant.

“Come now, take a seat and I will put on some tea.” Iroh attempted to calm me as he took my shoulders and led me to sit back at the table.

“Iroh, I know what you are doing. Stop defending him.” I grumbled, but did as he asked anyways.

“It is not about defending him, but rather giving him the space to figure out his thoughts. Zuko has a complicated relationship with his father, it wasn’t my place to pressure him like that.” Iroh spoke as he began to heat up the pot.

“But you had to say something, he can’t actually be serious about going back?” I said before I could stop my tongue.    
  
The thought of Zuko returning to the Fire Nation didn’t sit well with me, I was...worried. Worried about what would happen to him, worried about what would happen to me...I couldn’t seriously go with him, there was no way. What would I do if Iroh and Zuko left me?

“I believe he is. I am not so sure I needed to say anything, but what’s done is done.” Iroh spoke as he placed a cup before me and sat down himself.

“What are you going to do if he goes back?” I asked.

“Go with him.” Iroh answered simply.

“You can’t be serious.” I said with shock written across my face.

“I am, but you do not need to come with us Mira. I understand if you want to stay here, perhaps start a life of your own.” Iroh said as he placed his hand on mine.

What was I going to do? What life did I have on my own?

**~Break~**

“I see you have been practicing your meditation.” Aang laughed as he took a seat beside me in our little dream glen. 

“I have. I figured it would help me get some guidance.” I sighed as I let my body drop form and looked up at Aang. 

He smiled at me and took a seat across from me, crossing his legs. Placing his hands on his knees, he leaned towards me. 

“And what do you need guidance for?” He asked.

“Zuko is planning to take Azula’s offer and go back to the Fire Nation, and Iroh is going to follow him. I’m not sure if I should go as well. I know I still need to learn to bend the other elements, I know I need to help you. I’m not sure I can do that in the Fire Nation, I’m not even sure this is an earnest offer. I don’t trust her, I don’t trust the Fire Lord either. But you told me to stay with Zuko, and if he leaves with Iroh...I’ll be stuck here, if I join him, I’ll be stuck there. What do I do?” I asked with a somber expression. 

“Whatever you feel is best.” Aang smiled.

“But what about staying with Zuko?” I asked.

“You did, if this is the place you choose to part ways with him, then you just need to find me and join our group. The choice on this one is entirely up to you.” He answered.

“But is it what I did in your time?” I asked.

“Hmm, I am not 100% sure to be honest.” Aang said as he tilted his head in thought.

“Did I join you around this time?” I pressed further.

“Mira, I cannot answer that. This choice must be yours or it will never be a real choice. You have learned firebending, more than you even realize you have. You no longer need Zuko and Iroh to get better.” Aang said in a serious tone. 

“Will this choice affect my future?” I finally asked.

“Every choice will affect your future, Mira.” Aang answered with a laugh.

**~Break~**

I woke up with my thoughts even messier than when I had gone to sleep. I had kept analyzing over and over again what the possibilities of my choices could be. But one thing kept coming back to me that I kept trying to put off. 

Did I really want to leave Zuko?

I knew what I must do, I knew what I had to do, I knew what was important to do, but the emotional question of if I wanted to keep his company was...well to be honest, it felt selfish and useless to ask.

But the question kept coming back anyways. 

So I got up and went about my morning ablutions. I finished getting dressed and packed up my bag. I gave the small hut we had called home for almost a week one last look. Then I turned and started walking towards the main building, my bag in hand, unsure of what I was going to do. I saw Zuko ahead of me, already leaving. My throat clenched and I wanted to shout out for him. To say what, I wasn’t sure, but I wasn’t sure if it really mattered what I said. Why did it ache that we were parting?

Iroh came to stand beside me placing a hand on my shoulder 

“Have you made a decision, Mira?” He asked, his own bag slung over his shoulder. 

I couldn’t help the stray thought wondering if it was filled with seashells. 

“I think...I think I have.” I answered, clutching my own bag tighter. 

_ ‘...I promise once I get my throne back, I will help you get home...’ _

**~Break~**

“Wait! Don’t leave without us.” Iroh shouted as we raced down the steps after Zuko.

“Uncle, Mira, you both changed your mind.” Zuko smiled.

I almost tripped on a step when he did. My heart was in my throat as I caught his eye, averting my eyes to look downward. 

“Family sticks together, right?” Iroh asked as he shot me a small smile.

“I’m family now, eh?” I asked with a grin as I looked back up.

“After spending three weeks on driftwood together? Of course you are, Mira.” Iroh laughed, clapping me on the back.

“We’re finally going home. Just you wait, Mira, you’re going to love the mainland. I’ll even show you around.” Zuko smiled, chattering so quick I couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Yeah, can’t wait.” I said, following after Zuko. 

Iroh stayed behind us for a moment, looking out at the boat with a grim expression. 

What was going through his head? The same thoughts as mine?

We entered the docks at a decent pace. Zuko was clearly excited, but trying not to appear eager. We walked through the last of the tall white arches to find two rows of fire nation soldiers lined up. We passed through them, Iroh and I linking eyes for a moment. It was clear he found it as suspicious as I did. If we were leaving right away, why would they not be on the boat waiting?

Azula was standing at the top of the ramp that had extended from her ship. I noticed it was a similar size to Zuko’s, but more modern and decorated. I felt sick wondering if Zuko was handed an old ship in his banishment. Just how little regard did the Fire Lord have for his son? I felt on edge like my spidey senses were tingling, so to speak. None of the soldiers moved a muscle as we walked by them, it was disconcerting to say the least.

“Brother, Uncle, Mira, welcome,” Azula spoke as Iroh and Zuko bowed. I quickly followed suit feeling foolish. “I’m so glad you’ve decided to come.”

One of the unmasked soldiers beside her walked down the ramp and stopped just before us, hands behind his back. He was smiling kind enough, but his eyes seemed to tell a different story. 

“Are we ready to depart, your highness?” He asked.

“Set our course for home, Captain.” Azula answered. 

“Home.” Zuko softly spoke from beside me.

“You heard the princess. Raise the anchors. We’re taking the prisoners home!” The captain ordered as he walked back up the ramp with us in tow. 

The captain exchanged shocked looks with Azula as I let out a small choke. 

“This is going well.” I spoke, filling the silence.

“Your Highness, I...” The Captain stuttered. 

Iroh acted first, spinning to kick two of the soldiers behind us away. I decided to follow suit, using the surprise as my opening. I flipped over one, before sweeping my leg and knocking the soldier into the sea. Iroh took out two more who rushed past me, grabbing one's arm and throwing him, and sending out a blast of fire at the other. I blocked an incoming attack, diffusing the fire sent my way, before redirecting the flame, sending the soldier flying back. 

Higher up on the ramp, Zuko threw a soldier into the ocean as he advanced on Azula, enraged. 

“You lied to me!” He spat. 

“Like I’ve never done that before.” She laughed.

Azula walked away with little regard for Zuko, as two soldiers intercepted and attacked. He diffused the flames easily, knocking them both away. He ran towards his sister and that’s when I lost sight of him. Another soldier had rushed towards me, sending out a kick. I dodged it, sending out a flurry of hits, before twisting his arm behind his back and kicking him into the water as well. Iroh soon joined me and we took out the rest of the soldiers, Iroh cutting through them like a hot knife through butter. 

“Zuko, let's go!” He shouted as he held a soldier restrained. 

I intercepted a soldier heading towards Iroh, throwing him off the docks as I turned to find out what was keeping Zuko. I raced onto the deck of the ship to see him attacking Azula with daggers made of fire. He spun and attacked, a flurry of beautiful motion. She dodged with ease, almost laughing at him with her eyes. She caught his arm, throwing him away distracting him enough that his daggers dissipated. 

“You know, Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar,” Azula sneered, “why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?”

“Oh shut up!” I shouted as I landed a kick on her back causing her to stumble forward.

“What? Oh why you!” She snarled as she rounded on me. 

Zuko had his daggers back now. He rushed her unleashing a large blast of fire. She dodged as I followed after her, sending out several punches as we danced around one another. She caught me masterfully and reversed our positions before kicking me away. I stumbled at the force and caught myself, managing to flip over and spring up from the ground to avoid her flaming kick. 

Zuko took the moment to continue his attack on his sister, pushing her back and away from me as she dodged his blades and kicks. She parried one of his attacks, managing to scratch his face in the process. Zuko’s attacks were angrier now. He kept advancing, pushing her up the ramp that led towards the upper portion of the ship. She kicked him away before grasping one of Zuko’s arms and pulling him in close with a smile. She shot out a blue flame, sending Zuko falling backwards as he dodged. She let go of his hand and the force caused him to tumble.

I rushed towards him, helping him sit up as I glared at Azula. Her hands were moving in delicate swirls. I could see sparks coming from the air as the unmistakable sound of electricity buzzed my ears.

“Zuko, we need to move, now.” I whispered hurriedly. 

He was groaning, I watched his eyes attempting to focus as he watched her. I continued to tug on his body, causing him to half kneel as he gathered his bearings. Just as I almost had him up, Azula let lightning burst forth from the tips of her fingers. I think I shouted, but the blood pounding in my ears was too loud. 

We were saved as Iroh stepped in the way, grabbing onto Azula’s hand and rerouting the lightning away where it hit the side of a cliff. Azula let out a pained shout as Iroh twisted her arm and kicked her over the side of the boat. 

I finished helping Zuko up and we raced off the boat. My blood was thundering louder now as I felt like the air had been taken from my lungs. I was never an avid runner, and until now, I had always been on a ship.

But I didn’t stop. The reminder of what we were running from was enough to keep me motivated. We didn’t take the steps back up, choosing to race off into the thick of the trees. I felt branches snag on my hair and clothing as we went, scratching at my skin at my haste. Finally, we came to a stop by the riverside. We all fell to our knees catching our breath. 

“I think we’re safe here.” Iroh said between breaths. 

“I hope so.” I sighed as I greedily sucked in air. 

Zuko drew a small dagger and started at it. I had never seen it before and looked at it in curiosity. It was ornamental and had writing on it I wasn’t able to read. A small jade stone was centred in the hilt near the base of the ivory blade. It had a carved dark wooden handle, polished brightly. Zuko grasped the base of his ponytail, placing the blade at the base and drew it across. Pieces of hair scattered to the ground as he brought the remains of his ponytail to his lap. He handed the blade to Iroh who did much the same. Letting it slip from his fingers, he dropped it into the river, before standing. I stood as well and we watched as the remains of their birthright washed away.

I hope I made the right choice.

**~Break~**

The first night was the hardest I think. I had camped rough before, but never without a tent, blanket, or anything else made for ‘roughing it’. It made sleeping almost impossible, except for Iroh who seemed to be able to sleep just about anywhere.    
  
We found a small outcropping of rocks that provided a small amount of shelter. Iroh had made us a fire as Zuko and I attempted to find something to eat. We had given up once it had become too dark to search any further, huddling around a small fire for warmth. 

I lay on the ground, tossing once more, and turning again. No matter what I did, everything felt too damp, too cold, and too hard. Iroh softly let out a snore and I sighed. Counting sheep wasn’t going to work, so I might as well sit closer to the fire and be warm. Sitting up I saw that Zuko was sitting beside the fire. His face didn’t have much expression, but he was stoking the fire, adding another piece of wood to it.    
  
I stood up, moving to sit next to him. I held my robe closer to my chilled skin and simply stared into the fire as I sat down. I didn’t have the heart to explain myself, so I simply kept my eyes locked on the dancing flames. I drew my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around them, basking in the warmth.    
  
“Can’t sleep?” Zuko asked.   
  
“No.” I said with a shrug.   
  
The conversation felt forced and I was thrown back into how I felt when we had first met. Everything we both had was gone, for a second time. It didn’t hurt as much this time for me, but it was clear it had put Zuko into a dark spot. I wasn’t able to reach him, and neither could Iroh.    
  
“Me neither.” Zuko sighed as he tossed a twig into the fire.   
  
Seeing him so apathetic pulled at my gut. When I thought of Zuko I thought of the passionate way he fought, how he always seemed to wear his feelings on his sleeve. He felt, perhaps too much and too freely. Now, it was like he had lost his drive. I couldn’t handle how that thought made me feel.   
  
“I thought sleeping on a ship was rough, but this just takes the cake.” I said, shifting so I could look at him.   
  
“We did have beds then, Mira.” Zuko answered.   
  
“Yeah, but I’ve gone camping before, this is just miserable. We don’t even have blankets.” I sighed as I stared at the ground.   
  
“We have spare robes from the spa.” Zuko snorted.   
  
“They don’t really help against how damp the ground is, and that’s another thing, I thought when we got off the ocean I’d stop being so wet all the time.” I muttered.   
  
“That’s really the least of our troubles.” Zuko said as he shook his head.   
  
I could see a glimmer of laughter begin to bubble and I knew I had a chance at reaching him.   
  
“Well, if we aren’t rested, being on the run is going to be kind of hard.” I responded.    
  
“Only you and I would be unrested, uncle would be just fine.” Zuko said as he turned to look at Iroh.   
  
I followed his eyes and saw Iroh had flopped over, letting out a loud snore.    
  
“I kind of wish I could sleep anywhere like Iroh.” I sighed.   
  
“Someone has to keep watch, Azula isn’t one to give up.” Zuko said, turning his gaze back to the fire.   
  
“Did your father really send her after you?” I asked.   
  
“Yeah, probably. Azula does lie, but only when it benefits her, or hurts someone else. If father sent Azula after me, he most likely also instructed her to capture the Avatar as well.” Zuko said, his eyes heavy with sorrow.    
  
“Isn’t everyone from the Fire Nation after the Avatar?” I asked.   
  
“They are, but father is still leading a war. He can’t have his entire army dedicated to it. Did you see Azula’s ship? I didn’t recognize it’s type. It’s clearly a new line, one made after I was banished. If she has access to that many men and all of this new equipment, it can’t be just to chase after you, me, and Iroh.” Zuko explained.   
  
“That’s good isn’t it? If she is preoccupied with capturing Aang, then that means she won’t be chasing us, right?” I asked, uncurling my arms from my legs.   
  
“How could that be good? If she captures the Avatar before me, I’ll never be able to return home!” Zuko hissed.   
  
“How can you return home now? Once you capture the Avatar, what next? How will you get him to your father if you’re also an enemy of the Fire Nation?” I asked, placing my hands on my knees as I looked at Zuko.    
  
“None of that matters until I have captured the Avatar.” Zuko huffed, giving me a bitter look.    
  
“Will that really be enough to earn your father’s ‘forgiveness’?” I asked, narrowing my eyes as I looked at Zuko.   
  
“Yes, no...I don’t know!” Zuko grunted as he flopped onto his back. “If I don’t have this...if I don’t try...”   
  
Zuko was struggling to find the words and I felt it like a punch in the gut. I couldn’t handle seeing him sad, seeing him hurt. Somewhere along the way, we had grown closer. I cared what Zuko thought, I cared how Zuko felt.    
  
“...what happens once your father has captured the Avatar?” I asked, looking away from Zuko to stare into the fire.   
  
“I...I don’t know, I assume he wants the Avatar dead.” Zuko answered.   
  
“Wouldn’t the Avatar just reincarnate? Why would he do that if it’s only a temporary solution?” I asked, confused as to why Zuko felt his father wanted the Avatar dead.   
  
“Because my father is not one to give mercy. The war is almost won, it wouldn’t matter when or where the Avatar was reborn, they wouldn’t be able to stop my father.” Zuko said.   
  
I felt the thought shoot up my spine and sat up a bit straighter. Death huh...his father wasn’t one for mercy. Zuko didn’t think his father would ever keep the Avatar alive. He knew this and yet he still wanted to capture Aang.   
  
“Are you okay with that? Leading a boy to his death?” I asked before I could stop the words from leaving my mouth.   
  
“I try not to think about it.” Zuko said, looking towards the ground with a small frown.

**~Break~**

It had been a few weeks since we officially became enemies of the Fire Nation; which admittedly felt right for me. We had traded in what worthwhile belongings we had, our old clothes, and what little money remained for clothing that would blend in better. We were dressed in Earth Nation greens and browns. Zuko had chosen a dark green long tunic over top brown pants and long boots. I was wearing a similar outfit, but my tunic was shorter and I had it tucked into my pants. I was now tying my hair into braids to keep it out of the way as we traveled through the brush. 

We were stopped for a small break and Zuko was off gathering what he could. I was left with Iroh who was now staring at a flower intently.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Trying to remember what kind of flower this is.” Iroh answered.

I was going to say more, but Zuko interrupted me as he fell through the brush.

“Oaf, I didn’t find anything to eat. I can’t live like this. I wasn’t meant to be a fugitive. This is impossible!” He complained.

I laughed as a few leaves fell off Zuko. I couldn’t help but appreciate the frustrated, out of his element, Zuko. The added bonus was the hair he had returning. He was starting to look more handsome and less angry as the days went on.

At that moment Zuko let out a small snarl as he shook the remaining leaves off.

Ok, so sue me, he only looked less angry, he was still pretty angry, just for different reasons now.

“Uncle, what are you doing?” He asked, catching sight of Iroh’s intense staring at the white flower.

“You’re looking at the rare white dragon bush,” Iroh explained, “it’s leaves make a tea so delicious, it’s heartbreaking. That, or it’s the white jade bush, which is poisonous.”

“We need food, not tea. I’m going fishing.” Zuko said as he stomped away.

“Hmm...delectable tea...or deadly poison?” Iroh mused.

“I think I’m going to help Zuko fish. I’ve at least done that before.” I sighed, standing up and following after Zuko.

**~Break~**

I found Zuko with a stick attempting to spear fish. I let out a sigh and realized we didn’t have a rod or a way to make one.

“This would be simpler with a fishing rod.” I whined as I sat on the riverbank watching him.

“And if we had one I would use it,” Zuko spat back, “now hush, you’re scaring the fish away.” 

I sighed but let him continue anyways. Thinking back on it I realized without a trap, fishing rod, or net, I wasn’t too helpful with this endeavour either. After about fifteen minutes of watching his failure, I decided I would try as well. Taking a smaller stick than his, I whittled it down and joined him. 

I didn’t fare any better, but at least I felt like I was helping. 

**~Break~**

About an hour into our attempts at fishing, Zuko had only managed to spear a tiny guppie. I on the other hand hadn’t caught a single thing. With slight irritation I found a small trout and took another shot, missing entirely. 

“This is...harder than I thought it would be.” I sighed as Zuko shot me a smirk.

“Come on, let’s head back to my Uncle.” He spoke, walking out of the river. 

I followed him and found Iroh still sitting before the maybe poisonous flower. 

“Zuko, Mira, remember that plant I thought might be tea?” He asked.

“You didn’t.” Zuko and I said at the same time.

“I did...” Iroh answered as he turned around. “And it wasn’t.” 

Iroh was now itching at red blotches on his swollen face.

“Oh Iroh...” I sighed as I went over to inspect him. 

“When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing.” Iroh spoke, scratching at his back with a stick.

“Stop that, you’ll scar.” I chastised, taking the stick away from him.

“But look what I found, Mira! Those are Bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant. That, or maka’ole berries that cause blindness.” 

“We’re not taking chances with plants!” Zuko shouted.

“I agree, no berries for you.” I sighed, throwing the offending branch as far away as possible.

“We need to get help.” Zuko said.

“But where are we going to go?” Iroh asked, “We’re enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation.” 

Iroh began to itch himself again so I swatted his hand away.

“If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they’ll have us killed.” Zuko said deep in thought. 

“But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we’ll be turned over to Azula.” Iroh added.

They looked at one another as if having a secret conversation before nodding.

“Earth Kingdom it is.” Zuko stated, beginning to walk.

“Did I just miss something?” I asked as Iroh as I followed after him.

**~Break~**

It wasn’t long till we found a small town. We were quickly ushered in by one of the villagers who had offered to take us to the healers. We were now sitting inside on a wooden bench as a healer, a young woman wearing a green and beige hanbok, tended to Iroh’s rash. 

Zuko had his arms crossed and his head bowed. Completely closed off from everyone and everything around us. Even as a fugitive on the run, he carried an air of royalty around himself. Even facing the floor he managed to command the room in a way. 

“You two must not be from around here. We know better than to touch white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it.” She laughed, swatting one of Iroh’s hands away.

“Oops?” Iroh said with a chuckle. 

Zuko continued staring at his feet, pulling his straw hat down to obscure his face. I sighed and gave the woman a kind smile. He was so different from Iroh. Iroh seemed to fit in seamlessly wherever he was. 

“Thank you so much, I’m not sure what we would have done otherwise.” I smiled.

“It’s no problem,” She said as she wrung out her cloth. “So where are you traveling from?”

“Yes, we’re travelers.” Zuko answered while jumping to his feet, just registering the first question.

“Uhh, what he means is we travel a lot so home depends on where we are.” I laughed nervously, trying to cover up Zuko’s strange behaviour. 

My fingers began twisting the leg of my pants. I was beginning to feel nervous now that we were here.

“Do you have names?” She asked, continuing to tend to Iroh.

“Names?” Zuko asked as he walked forward, “of course we have names.” 

The sound of me smacking my head was masked by the healer smacking Iroh’s itching hand again.

“I’m...Lee, and this is my Uncle...uh...Mushi.” Zuko answered. 

Iroh gave him a dirty look, peering around the healer as she worked. I snorted into my hand, masking it with a cough.

“Yes, my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior.” Iroh agreed with a smile.

Zuko responded with a cut-it-out motion. 

“Mushi and Junior huh? What about you?” She asked, turning to me.

“Oh, well, my name is...Jade.” I answered, unable to come up with much. 

I only then realized why the name sprang to mind and had to stop myself from responding to Zuko’s withering glare. White Jade was what had poisoned Iroh.

“Jade huh? Well, my name is Song,” She smiled, not catching my slip up. “you three could use a good meal. Why don’t you stay for dinner?” She asked as she smacked Iroh’s hand once more. 

“Sorry, we need to be moving on.” Zuko responded before any of us could.

“That’s too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck.” She shrugged.

“Where do you live exactly?” Iroh asked, sliding in close.

**~Break~**

“My daughter tells me you’re refugees. We were once refugees ourselves.” Song’s mother said as she brought the roast duck to the table.

Song’s home wasn’t very big, but it was warm and well loved. Filled with decorations and keepsakes, it felt like a real home. It had been the first one I had been in since I had entered this time. It didn’t seem all that different from the homes in my time, minus electronics. 

“When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father.” Song spoke forlornly. 

“I haven’t seen my father in many years.” Zuko answered her sorrow.

“Oh...is he fighting in the war?” She asked, spearing some roast duck with her fork.

Iroh let out a loud slurp watching the two intently. I, meanwhile, was playing with my food. How long had it been since I last saw my parents? Almost a year now? It couldn’t have been that long...could it?

“Yeah...” Zuko answered once more, placing his bowl on the table. 

“What about you?” Song asked, turning to me.

“Me? Oh, well, my father isn’t in the war or anything like that.” I shrugged, attempting to take the attention off myself.

“Do you still see or write to him?” She asked, pressing further.

“Uh, no, my parents aren’t around any longer, and before you ask, no, not because of the war.” I cut off before she could ask. 

She seemed like she wanted to continue prying, but her mother gave her a look which silenced the rest of dinner.

**~Break~**

I was offered the chance to bathe before I left, which I took instantly. Song’s mother insisted it was because no young lady should have to subject themselves to such a condition just because she was traveling with two men. I had a feeling that it had more to do with her daughter’s prying. 

I let the water soothe my aching muscles as Song’s mother filled the wooden tub with alternating hot and cold water. She would give me a small smile whenever she entered, pointing out the bar of soap and a small jar of what seemed like homemade shampoo. I took no time in scooping a little out and lathering my hair up. 

Shampoo certainly beat using a bar of soap on my hair. It was beginning to feel like straw. I took extra time scrubbing my body down until the bath was slightly brown. I stepped out of the tub, grabbing a light green towel, and dried myself off. 

“I’m sorry if my prying hurt you.” Song said as she knocked on the bathroom.

“No, it’s not that. Sorry if I was short with you.” I sighed, pulling up my pants and tying them.

“It’s alright. I should have given you your privacy.” She said. 

I could hear her smile through the door and wanted to bang my head. Why did I have to be such a bitch? It’s not like my parents are actually dead, it's just...complicated. I didn’t have time to deal with my issues, mental illness, or my anxieties. Those would have to wait for another day. A day when things had settled and I could tell them the truth, all of it. Who I was, how I got here, and just how utterly messed up I was. 

She left as the tears began to slip down my cheeks. Did I even have a future here if that’s where everyone I knew and loved was?

**~Break~**

“Thank you for the duck. It was excellent.” Iroh thanked for us as Zuko and I brooded. 

“Yes, thank you so much for the bath as well.” I agreed with a large smile.

“You’re welcome. It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such...gusto.” Song’s mother responded as she handed Iroh some leftovers.

“Much practice.” He smiled as he patted his belly.

We gave a small bow as Zuko turned to leave.

“Junior, where are your manners?” Iroh asked, halting Zuko’s retreat. “You need to thank these nice people.” 

“Thank you.” Zuko said as he turned and bowed.

“I know you don’t think there’s any hope left in the world, but there is hope. That Avatar has returned.” Song said, staring at Zuko’s retreating back.

“I know.” Zuko said plainly, continuing to leave.

Iroh and I started to follow, leaving through the gate as Zuko stopped and stared at two bird mounts I had seen earthbenders use. He went over and unhooked them from their post and brought them over.

“What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness.” Iroh chastised.

“They’re about to show us a little more.” Zuko answered, reaching a hand down at me.

I bit my lip and threw Iroh an apologetic look as I took Zuko’s hand and mounted behind him. 

“Well?” Zuko asked, handing the other set of reins to Iroh.

Iroh relented in the end, hanging his head in shame as we stole out of desperation. In some ways I wish I was as ashamed as Iroh was, but instead I felt like it was a necessary evil. 

Just how long had I been telling myself that?

**~Chapter 1 End~**


	11. Who We Are When No One's Looking (Book Two: Earth - Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira, Iroh, and Zuko continue to travel through the Earth Kingdom. So far Azula hasn't found them, but that doesn't mean all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter two of Book Two: Earth! I hope you enjoy this as I expand the world a bit more and introduce more of my original plot. This chapter was harder to get ready for posting because it follows Mira and a bit of her own journey. It has a lot in it and I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> This chapter does have some trigger warnings, they are as follows:  
> CW: Violence, gun violence, death, graphic details, violence against a woman, and violence against a child. 
> 
> None of this is in excess nor does this mean the chapter is depressing. However there is a scene that could trigger people. I also want to specify this fic will not have any sexual violence. It's overdone and unnecessary. There are so many horrible things about war already, I will not be going there.

**~Chapter 2 Start~**

It had been weeks since we had taken the birds. It helped us travel significantly easier, which meant we could spend more time in towns collecting money and supplies. Today, we were seated in front of our birds, begging for money. Well, Iroh was begging, Zuko and I were doing our own thing. Zuko was I assume napping with his hat covering his face, while I was picking at the split ends in my hair; call it a nervous habit. 

“Spare coins for the weary travelers?” Iroh asked as someone walked by. 

The man tossed a few coins into Iroh’s hat and went on his way. Most people who dropped spare change didn’t look at us much, mostly rushing off busy with their own lives. The occasional person, or child, would point us out and either give us some spare change, or guilt another party into it. I remembered seeing many homeless people sitting on street corners in my time, and how I had ignored most of them. The media spun it as deserved, ‘just addicts’, and their lives worthless anyways, so who cares. I felt the shame slither up my spine at how my previous viewpoint had been classist. Homelessness wasn’t my problem back then, it would never happen to me. I was beyond privileged. 

“This is humiliating. We’re royalty. These people should be giving us whatever we want!” Zuko complained, bolting up from his relaxed position.   
  
Looks like I wasn’t the only one facing my privilege. Despite all our different backgrounds, we still found ourselves begging on the street for money. No home, no jobs, nothing to our names. Nothing but the clothing on our backs and basic necessities. Iroh handled it humbly as Zuko and I acted as if it were just a temporary state. 

“They will, if you ask nicely.” Iroh similed.

“Pfft because you’re royalty, are you kidding me?” I laughed.

“Excuse me, it’s not my fault you were born a commoner.” Zuko scoffed.

“How do you know I was even born a commoner?” I goaded, twirling my hair around my finger.

“Spare change for a hungry old man?” Iroh asked, interrupting our bickering.  
  
A woman had walked up to us during our argument. She had pigmented makeup on and nice silk robes. It was clear she was better off, but she still regarded us with respect and gave us a genuine smile. 

“Aw, here you go.” The woman said, dropping a few coins into Iroh’s hat.

“The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile.” Iroh flirted. 

The woman giggled as Zuko smacked his forehead. I couldn’t help but laugh at the exchange myself. As I did, a bearded man with a sword wandered towards us, staring intently at Iroh. His clothing didn’t stand out to me as nobility, despite the heavy air of pride he carried.

“How about some entertainment in exchange for...a gold piece?” He asked with a wicked grin, brandishing a cold coin in between his fingers.

“We’re not performers.” Zuko said through his teeth. 

“Well, not professional, anyway,” Iroh said, covering up Zuko’s rudeness. “It’s a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so pretty.” 

Iroh had stood up and started to sing, the guy looked completely unimpressed, hand coming off his hip and hanging up in a ‘what’ expression. He looked around the crowd that had begun to gather and found something that seemed to spur him on; an audience.

“Come on, we’re talking a gold piece here.” He mocked, drawing his sword. “Let’s see some action. Dance.” 

The man then began to slash at Iroh’s feet and Iroh began to sing again. He kept aiming for Iroh’s feet rather sloppily. I could tell he had training, but not much. Iroh managed to deftly dodge his attempts, but it still made my gut burn with anger all the same. 

“And they kiss so sweet that you really have to meet, the girls from Ba Sing Se!” Iroh finished.

“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner,” The man laughed, “here you go.”

The man tossed the gold coin at Iroh’s feet. Iroh bent over and picked it up with a small smile. Sitting back down he added it to his hat. Zuko was seething from where he was seated, clearly close to jumping up and ramming the man’s sword down his throat.

“Such a kind man.” Iroh said as he watched him sheath his swords. 

I didn’t miss the way Zuko’s eyes widened as he realized the man's sword was really two. 

**~Break~**

We had been staying in a cave near the town we were visiting. We were able to set up a fire and keep warm and dry, so I wasn’t complaining. It was also near a river so we could sort of bathe. We had just finished dinner and settled into bed when I felt Zuko begin to stir. Iroh let out a loud snore, already long asleep, and I heard Zuko start shuffling around. Opening an eye I caught him leaving the cave and I quickly moved to follow him. 

“Again?” I heard him sigh as he turned to face me.

“Yes, again.” I scoffed, placing a hand on my hip as I stared him down. 

“Fine, come on. We need masks first.” Zuko whispered as he took off running towards the town. 

I followed him as we scaled the outer walls and ran alongside them. It wasn’t long till we found the small wagon selling decorative masks. We dropped down and Zuko quickly grabbed the Blue Spirit mask, beginning to put it on. I looked around for another one, but came up empty handed.

“Looks like they’ve only got one this time.” He smirked, placing the mask fully over his face.

“Guess so, time for an upgrade then.” I laughed, grabbing a red version of the Blue Spirit mask and slipping it on.

“How do I look?” I joked as I modeled it for him.

“Just come on.” Zuko said while shaking his head.

We scaled back up the wall and continued into town towards the local bars. It didn’t take long to find the brutish man with the two swords. He was strutting down the street like he owned the place, most likely looking for someone to pick on.

We dropped down into an alley, following his drunk movements. Zuko grabbed a few pebbles and tossed them down the street, catching the man's attention. The man withdrew his swords and turned around, slowly advancing through the dark. 

“Who’s there?” He asked, swinging the swords around.

Zuko rushed up and grabbed the man’s left arm, as I did the same to his left. He dropped the swords as we twisted his wrists, then threw him into a pile of crates. Zuko retrieved the swords as the man groaned from his place on the ground. 

We quickly scaled the walls once more and began to head back towards the town’s gate. I felt Zuko grab my arm and point left just as we got close. I gave him a curious look but followed anyway. He led me towards a few warehouses and closed up stalls. We dropped down and Zuko began to pick the lock of one of the warehouses.

“Wait, what are you doing?” I hissed.

“What does it look like? I’m picking a lock so we can get some food.” He grunted as he continued to twist his pins.

“No, we can’t just steal from these people. Not again.” I put my foot down. 

“Do whatever you want, I’m getting us some proper food.” Zuko said, his tone final.

“No, Zuko. This is wrong. Taking swords from a full-of-himself danger to society is one thing, stealing from a town that has been nothing but kind is another.” I spoke, taking a step back and removing my mask.

“Nothing but kind? We’ve been forced to beg for weeks! I refuse to eat their scraps any longer. Either be useful for once, or just leave.” Zuko snarled, turning on me in rage.

“You know what...fine. Do what you want.” I sighed, tossing my mask to the ground.

Zuko didn’t follow and I didn’t look back.

**~Break~**

I returned back to camp and collected my things. Iroh was still snoring, unaware of our nightly excursion. I felt my heart tightened at the thought of leaving; Iroh had said we were family. I had liked that idea, liked the thought someone would want me at the end of all this. 

But that was stupid. What I needed to do now was find Aang and learn the rest of my bending. I was sick of being useless. The next time I saw Iroh again, I would be able to do more than rely on Zuko and his twisted idea of right and wrong. 

So I mounted one of the birds and left. Praying I would get to see Iroh again one day.

**~Break~**

I had been on my own for several days now. I found it wasn’t too hard to care for myself and my bird with what rations and money I had been able to take with me. We were coming up to a town where I had plans to stock up and head to the nearest river to practice my waterbending. 

I was no longer able to use my firebending since that would mark me as an enemy of the Earth Kingdom. But, since I was without Zuko and Iroh, I could pretend to be another kind of bender. I figured, since I had the easiest time figuring out my waterbending, I would start there. It had been the element I had been able to bend on purpose, opposed to air which I did once accidentally, and earth which I hadn’t been able to bend at all.

I walked up to one of the vendor’s stalls, picking out a few good pieces of jerky, as well as a bunch of fruits and a few vegetables. I knew I was going to be sleeping rough and needed to sustain myself in the foreseeable future. So, I also purchased a small book on edible plants, and a fishing rod with a few extra hooks and string. 

I had to start learning how to survive in this world. My knowledge from my previous life only had so many applications here. I knew little about the animals, plants, and people. So, I decided I would start by learning to take care of myself, instead of begging, stealing, or relying on someone else.

I didn’t have much left over, but successfully purchased myself a cloak for when it rained as well as my own hat. They were both deep green, with brown filigree-like trim. The hat was different from what I was used to, fitting tightly to my head in a more rectangular fashion, rather than circular. I was able to trade in some labour for a free lunch so I wouldn’t need to worry about cooking or fishing, and headed towards the river the cook had given me directions too. 

I tried to ignore the worry settling into my heart. I had only been successful thus far because of the supplies I had taken. Now, I was on my own. I had to learn how to catch or forage for my food, defend myself without my firebending, and master the rest of the elements. No pressure or anything. 

It was only about a ten minute ride till I reached the river. I dismounted and tied my bird to a tree; I had named him Ernie. I headed towards the water, slowly pushing past the rush of cold water that hit my toes. I rolled up my pant legs and waded in deeper. The water was cool, but refreshing as it tickled past my knees. 

“It’s ok, Ernie, I’m just by the river’s edge.” I soothed as my bird let out a small squawk.

I took a deep breath and focused on the water, trying to tie pieces of my chakra to the rushing current like tiny puppet strings. I felt the water rush past my thighs as the water obeyed my call and touched my fingertips as I raised them above my head.

“Not bad.” I heard an old voice croak. 

I dropped my hands in surprise, causing them water to fall down, drenching me in the process. I turned around to see an old woman laughing at me. I spluttered as droplets of water blocked my vision. I took a moment to look at her, dressed in Earth Nation coloured robes. She had her grey hair up in a delicate bun. Her smile was warm and her skin wrinkled and weathered through a long life. 

“With practice, it’s easier to keep focus, even when surprised.” She smiled as she stepped just to the water's edge. 

“Are you a waterbender too?” I asked, moving my wet braid over my shoulder. 

“You could say that, how about you?” She asked.

“I’m rather new to it, but yeah I am,” I smiled as I stepped out of the water and stuck out my hand. “My name's Mira.” 

“My name is Aiwon, I’m from the Southern Water Tribe.” She smiled.

She waded into the water a bit, before raising her arms and summoning waves. I watched in awe as she wove them into swirls and then froze them. Her movements were second nature, commanding the water to her will. It was beautiful to watch an element so different from fire. 

“Wow, that’s amazing.” I whispered, coming to stand next to her. 

“If you’d like, I could teach you. There aren’t many waterbenders anymore outside of the North Pole. I’d be happy to share any knowledge I have left with another waterbender.” She smiled as she waited for my answer.

“I’d actually love that, thank you.” I smiled, following her as she headed back towards town. 

“Bring your friend, Ernie was it, along with you.” She winked causing my cheeks to redden. 

**~Break~**

She led me to her small, but warm home. I hitched Ernie outside and was now seated as she served me dinner. It was probably dangerous to trust a complete stranger, but when would I get another chance to learn waterbending? I was in the Earth Kingdom with earthbenders and firebenders galore.

“How did you end up all the way here if you’re from the Southern Water Tribe?” I asked as I dug into her sea stew.

The stew itself wasn’t all that different from a clam or fish chowder to be honest. It wasn’t bad, although I wasn't entirely sure what it was made out of. I also didn’t dare to ask.

“It was a long time ago, back when the Fire Nation was attacking the Southern Water Tribe to kill the next Avatar. They were convinced that he had been reborn and captured every waterbender they could get their hands on. It started as only a few at first, but as we were weakened we lost more and more. One day, I was captured protecting my sister, Hama. I was taken aboard a Fire Nation ship where they kept us in cages. We were starved and given dirty water. But, I was lucky. There was a relatively new Fire Nation soldier aboard the ship I was on and his name was Yuan.

He was in charge of feeding us and doing routine checks. He wasn’t all that high up you see. At first, he ignored me. I suppose it was his way of coping with doing horrible things. He never seemed to quite agree with his fellow soldiers. He ignored disciplining us, and gave us extra rations. But, eventually, I convinced him to talk to me. It took almost a week, but I had opened that gate. Before I knew it, we were talking all the time and fell in love. We often talked about escaping together. Eventually, we got lucky. We had just entered Earth Kingdom waters, back when the Earth Kingdom had a stronger presence. They attacked the ship we were on and in the commotion me and Yuan escaped. We took one of the lifeboats and sailed towards Earth Nation shores. This was the city we reached first, and it was here we built a life together and started over. I did lose Yuan many years ago, but he went peacefully.” Aiwon explained with a fond smile.

“Wow that...I cannot believe you had to live through that, I’m so sorry.” I thought back to the time I was locked up and was so thankful they treated me so kindly. 

“What’s done is done my dear. Let us just be thankful you and many others did not have to suffer such a fate. Now, I’ll draw you a bath and tomorrow we begin your training.” She grinned.

**~Break~**

True to her word, we began early. She fed me and then we were off training. It started with basic forms, which I was able to follow a lot easier. Waterbending was a lot less offensive and more defensive. I rather liked it and found it soothing. Much like Iroh had me practice control, she had me practicing moving the water in specific patterns and motions. It was important that I learn to move the water as second nature. 

It was like breathing, I needed to be able to feel the water wherever I was and it needed to be second nature. Unlike firebending, I wasn’t able to just spark it from the air around me. I couldn’t call it to me and if I found myself without water, I would find myself at a disadvantage. 

“Always remember, that water is everywhere, water is life. You can pull it from the plants, you can draw it from your sweat. Do not surrender just because you think you lack resources.” Aiwon explained as she corrected my form. 

I nodded and continued to practice until my arms felt like dead weight. She signaled it was time for a break and pulled out a packed lunch. Handing me some water and vegetable rice, we both sat down and began to eat. 

“Where are you from?” Aiwon asked me.

“Somewhere far from the war. I miss it sometimes, but it’s gone now, so I won't ever be able to return. For now I travel and learn what I can.” I smiled, digging into my food.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope one day you will find a new place to call home.” Aiwon said, opting not to dig further.

“Me too.” I said with a small smile.

She often reminded me of Iroh.

**~Break~**

We spent almost a week on the basic forms. I had the control down within a few days, but she was thorough when it came to the forms. She would teach me about the theory and applications of waterbending as I practiced the forms, or channeled control. Today was no different.

“Remember that your bending follows chakra routes. Chakra routes are found all over your body, from your head, all the way to your toes. It spreads out like small webs, this is what allows you to control water.” She explained in her sage way.

I nodded along as I continued practicing my water whip. I was determined to master waterbending as soon as possible, I had a feeling I was going to need it sooner than later. She continued to circle me, looking for mistakes. The corrections never came and so I pushed forward.

I took a deep breath and with the swell of my chest, I felt the water follow my finger tips. I felt so alive when I was bending the water. The cool rush and the feeling of harmony it provided me was unlike any I had ever felt. It felt right, as if I was slowly piecing the pieces of myself back together. 

**~Break~**

I opened my eyes and found myself in my dream glen. Aang was standing there waiting for me with a smile on his face. I rushed over to him with a copy grin on my face. I had so much to tell him, so much to ask.

“How are you?” I asked as I approached.

“I am good. I see you have started mastering waterbending. Good for you.” He smiled.

“Yeah, I got lucky. Found a bender from the Southern Water Tribe.” I said.

“That’s good. I also see you’ve left Zuko and Iroh.” He quirked a brow.

“Yeah, well, it was about time I suppose. I was just spending the entire time lying to them and...Zuko and I had a fight.” I shrugged.

“That is unfortunate, but not surprising. I wish you luck in mastering waterbending.” Aang smiled as he took a seat.

I followed his movements and began to fidget. 

“It’s just...I’ve learned so much but I still feel so lost. I’ve wasted so much time on Zuko’s boat I don’t even know where to begin. You’re already helping people while I’m...hiding out in a lovely old lady’s house.” I said, the words tumbling from my mouth.

“Sometimes, to help everyone, you need to focus on greater battles. The people you see fighting the war around you, they are doing something to stop the Fire Nation. You need to focus on your job mastering the elements, same as me. Once you’ve done that we both have to face the Fire Lord and Sadar, but neither of us can do that until we’re fully realized Avatars.” Aang explained with a serious expression.

“But time is running out. I’ve been in your time for months now, who knows where Sadar and his men are? I don’t even know what his plan is. I know what the Fire Lord’s plan is, but even that doesn’t help me, by summer we are all screwed.” I muttered.

“Is this why you left Zuko and Iroh?” Aang asked.

“I don’t know..maybe? I mean, we definitely got into a fight but...how can I master anything else with them around? I'm...lying to them.” I said with a somber expression.

It felt weird to admit it out loud. I wasn’t sure how I felt about myself, Zuko, or Iroh anymore. They had both become precious to me, albeit in different ways. I wasn’t sure how I could compartmentalism who I was anymore with how I felt about them. They were no longer part of the faceless masses of FIre Nation soldiers doing evil. They were real people who I had grown increasingly close too. 

They were also the exact people I couldn’t be around if I was to be who I was, the Avatar. At the end of the day, we were still on opposing sides of this war. Zuko had boldly proclaimed as much whenever the topic arose. Except...Iroh wasn’t like that, he seemed to genuinely avoid violence and tried to steer Zuko away from it. 

“You’re thinking about Zuko, aren’t you?” Aang interrupted my thoughts.

“What?” I said with a startled blink. 

How the hell did he know that?

“How the hell did you know that?” I blurted out. 

Shit, I should have used my inside voice for that one. Aang gave me a soft smile and tilted his head fondly.

“Whenever you think about him, you get this frustrated scrunch on the bridge of your nose. It grew more prominent as you aged.” Aang laughed.

“Rude, true, but rude.” I muttered giving Aang a fake glare.

**~Break~**

I had now been at Aiwon’s for almost a month. I had surpassed most of her expectations and we were spending most of our days sparing. I was starting to be able to read her movements and intercept her attacks with ease. 

At the end of our most recent session she gave me a proud smile. Her eyes pulled tight as she pulled me in tightly for a hug.

“You have come a long way, my child. My only hope is that you make sure to pass on what you’ve learned from me. I know the North Pole has successfully fought off the Fire Nation, but northern bending is different from southern. I never had children of my own, but I would be proud knowing that my people’s style of bending lives on through you.” She smiled, tears brimming in her eyes.

“I promise. Thank you so much for everything, Aiwon. I hope we get to meet again one day.” I said against her warm shoulder.

“I do as well, my child, I do as well.” She said softly into my hair.

**~Break~**

It had been about a day since she had declared she had nothing left to teach me. I had stayed mostly so she could get together a going away package for me. So I stayed, got a warm bed to sleep on, and plenty of food. 

But the day had come and she was now handing me the package with tears in her eyes. I did my best not to let any tears escape, but failed as she drew me close.

“Promise me you’ll never let them take you.” She whispered as she pressed her bony hands into my back enveloping me in a hug.

“I promise.” I whispered into her hair as I pulled away. 

I mounted Ernie and took the package from Aiwons hands. With one last wave I took off down the road, where I was going, I wasn’t sure. I just chose a direction and hoped it would lead me closer to either an earthbending teacher, or Aang.

Opening the package that night though, I was surprised to find a Pai Sho tile. It was the famed lotus tile Iroh had lost all those months before. I twirled it in my fingers as I wondered why on earth she had given it to me, before tucking it away in my pants and falling asleep.

**~Break~**

I had been travelling for a few days now, and found myself at another village. Only this time, it was one that the Fire Nation had taken over. I stared at the red banner strung up across the town’s gates with a sigh. The town was barren, save for the lights inside homes. It was well into the night so I wasn’t surprised.

What now?

I guess this was a good time to ask around for information on the Avatar so I could find him. There would be little hope in finding an earthebending teacher here. Steering Ernie through the open gates, I hitched him up outside the inn and headed inside. 

It wasn’t busy, but neither was it quiet. Several tables held a few groups of people who talked quietly to one another. The innkeeper seemed to also tend the bar and gave me a smile as I walked towards him. 

“What can I get for you?” He asked, wiping down the bar.

“Something warm to eat and perhaps a bed?” I asked.

“Sure thing, thirty copper pieces please.” He said as he held out a key.

“Can I also have some water?”

“Thirty-two pieces then.” The innkeeper said, depositing the key in my hand.

I paid him and sat down waiting for my hot meal. I took a moment to look around the bar but didn’t notice any obvious Fire Nation soldiers. It was strange to see their banners, but none of the dressed-for-war soldiers. I had come across a few towns like this before, and avoided them. But this time I was desperate. It was clear I was wandering deeper into Fire Nation territory and needed to find where Aang had gone, and fast.

“Here you go.” The innkeeper said, placing a warm bowl of stew in front of me.

“Thank you.” I said, taking the spoon and digging in.

I needed to figure out who to talk to here, see what was going on in this town to figure out what approach to use to ask for information regarding the Avatar. I had to be careful not to sound sympathetic towards Aang to Fire Nation soldiers and supporters, yeah supporters existed in the Earth Kingdom. Mostly hired thugs, but there were a few diehards who weren’t Fire Nation out there. Mostly those taking advantage of the war to do whatever they wanted.

“Did Dina tell you? She just had her baby!” I heard a woman boast.

“How wonderful!” Her companion responded.

“I hope they get another shipment of ash bananas in, I love them.” Someone whined.

“I’m telling you, they are looking for people to sign up at town hall, good starting pay too.” Someone said, peaking my interest. 

“I dunno...they raided ma’s store last week, she would be awful mad if I joined up.” His companion responded.

“That only happened because she couldn’t pay, so they took supplies to cover what she owed. If you worked for them you could easily pay her taxes.” The man answered back.

Their conversation grew quieter as they left the bar and I found myself mulling over the information. Could it be the Fire Nation soldiers I was wondering about? I had a lead, but it was still late and I was exhausted. I finished my meal and headed to my room to rest. I would check out the docks tomorrow morning.

**~Break~**

I awoke early, taking my belongings and grabbing a quick breakfast. I mounted Ernie and took him towards the docks, finding the town stretched down towards the ocean. It was a larger town than I had initially realized. The town was bustling now, several markets and stalls open for business. People were milling about, children playing, families shopping, and people working. Most wore the Earth Kingdom colours, but a few seemed to sport Fire Nation fashion.

Everything seemed normal for a town taken over in the middle of a war. Life moves on, whether you want it to or not I supposed. I reached the entrance to the docks and dismounted Ernie, tying him to a post. I gave his feathery head a small stroke as I walked by. I wasn’t sure what I would be fine, but I was sure I would be fine since the Fire Nation didn’t really know who I was yet. They only knew me by my association with Iroh and Zuko.

Walking across the docks gave me a feeling of serenity. I could feel the pull of the ocean and smiled. I would be fine, surrounded by an infinite source of water. I looked around and saw several ships, but nobody who looked like they were hiring workers. Taking a left towards a couple fish stalls and a warehouse I noticed a few men with swords standing around, hassling one of the fish merchants. 

“You’re missing a gold piece, you know if you can’t pay you’ll have to find something else to give instead.” One of the armed men said, leaning against the wooden stall.

“You know the law, everyone has to pay their taxes.” His companion said, picking up a few clams.

“Please, my daughter is sick. I need money for medicine.” The fish merchant pleaded.

“So you do have money then.” The armed man said with a grin.

“Haro, check his money box.” The other man said, pinning the merchant with a stare.

“Please...” The man begged.

The armed man who was leaning against the stall moved and started rummaging around, bending over the counter. He pulled out a small tin and opened it, taking two gold coins with a wicked grin.

“Think of this as payment for making us do the work of getting it.” He said, turning around and walking down the pier.

“Are you okay?” I asked, walking over to the man.

“I’ll be okay, it’s not me I’m worried about...” The merchant sighed.

“Maybe I can help.” I said, rummaging in my clothes.

Finding my coin purse, I pulled out my last few silver pieces. I Held it out with a small smile.

“Here.” I said.

“I couldn't possibly...” The man started to say.

“Yes you can. I’m healthy and fine, you need it more. Please, for your daughter.” I said with pleading eyes.

“Thank you,” The man relented, taking the coins. “But in return, please let me treat you to dinner and a warm room. I saw you at the inn last night, I know you could use one now.”

“Sure, I’ll help you out until you close up shop. Then you can show me where you live.” I agreed.

I couldn’t ignore a free meal and a warm bed now that I had no money to my name. 

**~Break~**

I finally got to talk to Rune at dinner. His daughter was fairly sick, born with something wrong with her at birth. If I had to guess she had asthma, but without medications or clean air she had constant attacks. Rune had been all to help her by buying herbs at the healers, but ever since this had become a Fire Nation colony, he couldn’t afford to buy her medicine consistently.

“So the Fire Nation took over your town? How long ago?” I asked.

“A couple months ago. They hired some mercenaries who had weapons we couldn’t compete with. We surrendered almost immediately, and then the taxing began.” Rune answered.

His daughter let out a cough from where she was resting in her room and I cleared my throat to avoid it being awkward.

“Who are these mercenaries then?” I asked.

“At first it was a tight knit group. They seem to need a lot of money and supplies though, their group seems to be growing. People from all over have been slowly joining up. Many of the town's guards have already enlisted.” Rune explained with a somber expression.

“Who are these mercenaries?” I asked.

“I’m not sure, you don’t see many of them anymore. Most left on a ship, only a few stayed behind.” Rune answered.

“Why did the Fire Nation take over your town?” I continued to question.

“They have already claimed most port cities. They wanted to cut us all off from the capitol. At this point they pretty much rule the ocean.” Rune said, picking at his food.

“That’s horrible, I’m so sorry.” I said.

**~Break~**

I awoke early that morning, ready to find out who those mercenaries were. I needed to do something, I was the Avatar for Christ’s sake! So I mounted Ernie, heading back towards the docks to get an early start. 

When I got there I found it mostly deserted. Most workers hadn’t arrived yet. The sun was barely rising as I stepped towards the warehouse beside Rune’s stall. I found several armed guards stationed out front, smoking. A couple were laughing and making jokes as a few simply smoked in silence.   
  
I wandered towards them and looked out into the sea trying to listen to what they were saying. Most were just bragging about their latest haul, others were discussing family matters or their lives. I let out a sigh and leaned against the wooden rail in front of me. The ocean reminded me of my time on Zuko’s ship. My heart clenched painfully and I realized how much I missed them.   
  
“Hey, Dan wanted us to meet him on the outskirts of town. He wants help hitting some traveling merchants who avoided all our toll gates.” One of the men said.   
  
“Alright, might as well head out now. Yongo’s group already hit the docks yesterday.” His female companion agreed.   
  
The name Dan stood out to me. It wasn’t a common name here, but it was a common name where I was from. It’s possible it was a nickname, but I had to be careful if I followed them. I couldn’t afford to be caught by Sadar’s men.

**~Break~**

I had followed them through town on Ernie. I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to bring my bird, but if I needed to escape quickly it was better I stashed him in the forest rather than town. Tying his reins to a tree, I walked out of the brush and towards where the armed group of soldiers had headed towards. I heard them before I saw them, all huddled around a couple men and women wearing Fire Nation clothing, but holding what looked like.  
  
Guns.   
  
My blood ran cold and I realized who it was that ran the town I had found myself in. Looking around I didn’t recognize any of them, which means they most likely wouldn’t recognize me. Moving closer I found that only the pale skinned people from my time had guns. They stuck out strangely amongst the locals. They carried themselves in ways that no one here did. With a pride that was both undeserved and overflowing. If given a chance, Sadar’s men would just as easily turn on the locals as they would me.   
  
“Make sure your group heads towards the river. We don’t want to give the merchant group a chance to escape like last time.” One of the men said.   
  
“Sure thing, Dan.” A young man said, grabbing his sword and leading three other men off.   
  
“The rest of you wait there, we will be watching from the tree line. Sara is already in the sniper's nest.” Dan said, turning to the remaining group of soldiers.   
  
“Yes sir.” They spoke in unison, heading down the road.   
  
“When will we be able to stop playing in the dirt with the primitive people here.” The young woman standing beside sighed.   
  
“I hope soon, Kurt says that Sadar is already working on the next phase of his plan.” Dan answered.   
  
“Did he and Sadar make it to the mainland?” She asked.   
  
“Not yet, they are still trying to negotiate travel there. They are waiting for us at the furthest port near Ba Sing Se. Until then, we are to hold position and send them supplies.” Dan answered as he stepped away.   
  
Cocking his gun he turned to the woman with a grin. He motioned with his head for her to follow. She turned to the remaining people behind her and made a hand gesture I didn’t recognise. On cue, all of them wandered towards several trees and brush, guns drawn.   
  
I wasn’t so sure about my plan anymore, but if they were using guns those merchants were in serious danger. Having a sniper meant they were ready to kill, had no issues with it either. Sniper’s aren’t put there to be noticed or to miss their shot.   
  
I hunkered down into a bush and took a deep breath. I was the Avatar, they had needed MY power to get here. Which meant I was probably their biggest threat. They had hoped I was dead, that much Aang had told me. With both knowledge of their weapons and my bending ability, I could easily become a wrench in their plan. I had to be careful, I needed a plan.

**~Break~**

I had been waiting in a bush for what felt like hours. I wasn’t sure how everyone was able to be so silent and still, I still hadn’t seen anyone except the soldiers waiting on the road. I had long given up trying to pinpoint the sniper, and instead repeated in my head to zigzag if I needed to act.   
  
As I repeated my internal mantra, I saw a carriage drawn by several birds heading down the road. A few armed guards stood to the side, escorting them through Fire Nation territory. The carriage was packed with bags, hide pelts, and various items for sale. It also had a large boarded up window and I realized this carriage probably also doubled as a stall.   
  
They were stopped by the soldiers before them. The one leading that group held up his hand, demanding the merchants get out. The guards escorting the merchants drew their swords, holding them up.   
  
“There’s a toll for using this road, in case you weren’t aware.” He snidely said, daring the guards to attack.   
  
The merchants refused to leave the carriage as the guards stepped in front of the militia of people extorting them.   
  
“I’ll give you to the count of three. One...two...” The man counted in a bored manner. “Three.”   
  
A shot rang out and I saw one of the guards twist on the spot, before falling to the ground. Blood was already staining the ground he laid on and I covered my mouth to stop my gasp from escaping. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears and held my breath.   
  
“The next one goes between your eyes, big guy.” Dan said, stepping out of the brush with his gun out.   
  
“Who are you?” A merchant asked, stepping out the carriage finally.   
  
“We’re contracted mercenaries, we’ve taken control of the town down the road, and thus the road. If you want to live, you’ll pay us either twenty gold coins, or half of your wares.” Dan explained, his gun clicking as he cocked it.   
  
The merchant before him looked at the gun with a strange look. He didn’t seem to believe that the gun was really anything more than a pretty clubbing weapon. He looked back up at Dan and sighed.   
  
“Without that gold, we will not be able to afford the ferry to the capitol. We will leave your road and take the long way around.” The merchant ordered, turning to step back into the carriage.   
  
The guard stared at his fallen companion, and then back at the merchant. He didn’t move and looked at Dan and his gun.   
  
“No, you’re on your own.” The guard said, dropping his sword and stepping away.   
  
“Coward!” The merchant yelled, turning on the guard with a red face filled with rage.   
  
“You hired us to protect you from random thieves and attacks. Whatever they use to fight...I’m not dying for your greed.” The guard spat back.   
  
“Aww, looks like even your protection thinks you should just pay.” Dan laughed.   
  
“You greedy little thieving shits! I demand my money back then!” The merchant yelled, stomping his foot.   
  
But the guard was already walking away towards the river, ignoring the merchant.   
  
“Last chance.” Dan said in a sing-song tone.   
  
“Eat turtle-duck shit.” The merchant responded.   
  
“Wrong answer.” Dan said, shooting the merchant point blank.   
  
The merchant crumbled to the ground as the shot rang out. I flinched, unable to turn away from the slaughter before me. Dan kicked the merchant's body, before motioning for his companions to come out.   
  
“You three, get the rest of them out of the carriage. The rest of you start collecting the stuff in the carriage.” Dan ordered, motioning his gun towards the carriage.   
  
Several soldiers pulled out a young woman clutching a small child. I felt my throat clench as they threw her onto the ground, the child still tucked against her breast. My heart rate spiked, my hands started to shake and I couldn’t stop myself from breathing harder. Dan circled the woman as his men ransacked the carriage. He nudged her with his boot, and when she didn’t respond he smacked her across the face with his gun.   
  
She let out a desperate cry and everyone began to laugh. Dan stopped before her, thinking to himself as his female companion stepped towards him. She whispered something to him and he seemed to shrug, handing her his gun and stepping away. The woman knelt down, grabbing the woman’s face, twisting it around, before stopping.   
  
“She seems healthy enough.” The woman said.   
  
“Fine, take her. Dispose of the child. I’m so sick of funding Dr. Gabriel’s supposed studies.” Dan scoffed.   
  
The woman motioned for two soldiers to grab the woman's arms, wrenching the child from her grip. Her shrieks pierced my ears as she fought against the people holding her back. The man who had taken the child, started to move towards the river. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do. He bundled the infant up, ensuring it couldn’t move, before dropping the crying child into the river.   
  
“No!” I shrieked, my hand coming out and bending the water.   
  
The child plunged deep into the frozen river and I wove my hands around, grasping the child and pulling it from the frigid waters. I wasn’t sure if the child was still alive, so I rushed out, moving the water to me. I knocked several soldiers out of the way, until the sopping bundle was in my arms. I was breathing heavier now, staring at the gaping people before me. Dan was the first to move, pulling out a combat knife and stalking towards me.

“Looks like we have a wannabe hero in our midst.” He laughed.   
  
“How cute, and she’s all alone.” Another man cooed.   
  
Dan lunged at me, and I let out a kick of fire, scorching his arm and knocking the knife from his hand.   
  
“You little bitch!” He shrieked.   
  
I didn’t waste any time, bending the water with one hand and attacking the men holding the mother hostage. The woman shrieked, ducking down once she was free. Dan gave me an angered look and lunged at me again. I jumped out of the way, dancing around him. I used his anger against him, learning to read his movements as we danced around.   
  
He lunged against, and I twisted, hitting him in the gut, and sending him skittering back with a blast of fire. Some of the sword-wielding soldiers shook themselves out of their shock, and advanced on me as well. I sent out a few kicks of fire, twirling to avoid several attacks from Dan. I moved further down the road, away from the carriage and woman. I was winning, but I needed to take them all out so I could escape with both of them alive.   
  
As Dan charged at me once more, a stream of water froze between us halting both of our movements. I turned and saw the woman from before holding out her hands with a glare.   
  
“Enough, Dan. You’re playing into her trap.” She said.   
  
“Fucking benders! Just piss off, Angie. I don’t need your help!” Dan huffed.   
  
“Then you’re an idiot. It’s not our fault you aren’t a bender, but you should still have noticed this girl just bent water and fire.” Angie sighed as she walked towards us.   
  
“What?” Dan spluttered.   
  
“She’s obviously the Avatar. Sadar did mention she could have survived.” Angie said with a sick smile.   
  
Before anyone could respond, several shots rang out. Angie held out a gun, pointing it towards the mother. More shots rang out as she twisted, shooting her the soldiers who had joined them from the town. Turning towards me, she raised her gun as chaos erupted around me.   
  
“Sorry, we can’t have anyone know you exist. Be a good girl and die this time.” Angie said, cocking her gun.   
  
The image of the crumpled woman bathing in her own blood was etched into my mind. As my adrenaline spiked, I raised a wall of ice, blocking her bullets, and ran. I clutched the small child to my bosom, muffling some of it’s cries. I heard several other bullets ring out from behind me and tucked into the trees. Splinters of wood were flying around me and I realized the sniper must have been following my movements.   
  
Reaching Ernie, I hopped on and tugged on the reins. We ran as fast and as far as we could, never stopping until I could no longer heart gunshots. My heart wrenched as I realized they had killed everyone because they had seen me bend two elements. They had killed dozens of people over the fact I was the Avatar. 

The guilt I felt when I realized the mother probably would have survived if I hadn’t intervened. But the child...would have been dead. I found it hard to wrestle with whether I did the right thing. But as the child fell asleep against me, I knew there was a victory here, no matter how small.

**~Break~**

I had left the child in a small town. A small church of some sort sat at the heart of the city. They took in many children orphaned from the war. My heart lurched as the infant clutched my finger and gave me a toothless smile. Despite the fact I had saved the child, I had failed to save anyone else. I had failed, but somehow, looking at the tiny child as I handed them off, I knew that in some small way, I had helped.   
  
But I knew what I now had to do. I needed to find Zuko and Iroh, I needed to be the change the world needed. I had no way of stopping Sadar on my own, that much was clear. It was time I went home. 

  
  


**~Chapter 2 End~**


	12. Holding Onto Pieces (Book Two: Earth - Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira continues her search, dealing with the aftermath of running into Sadar's men. Will she find Zuko and Iroh, or will she end up finally joining Aang and his friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this one was harder to write. I wanted to make sure I addressed last chapter a bit, but also progress Mira's growth and my original plot line. It's harder in Book Two: Earth because this is where I start to show more and more of the original plot etc. It's also where I develop Mira and Zuko's relationship more. This is the book where stuff gets spicy!!! I'm trying to find a good balance with as much realism as a fanfiction can have in the Avatar world. It's a challenge I am adoring though, so please never be afraid to drop criticisms, things you'd like to see, the stuff you love, and the stuff you hate. Poor Mira has some trauma y'all, I feel bad for her but I promise that despite how cruel I sometimes am to her, she has a lot of good times up ahead as well. Just imagine when she meets the GAang officially!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one either way, and are excited to see Zuko and Mira's relationship progress. This is a long burn y'all but I think it's a worthwhile wait. Specially if you guys love angst? Anyways no more soft spoilers, enjoy this chapter! I think it's only a few more chapters till the burn becomes a fire, although it may be more than a few. I can promise it's not a lot though. Gotta love vague opinion based measurements :P 
> 
> As always, slight violence trigger warning involving a woman, a gun, a knife, threats, and a baby. This is only a dream and nothing is too graphic.

**~Chapter 3 Start~**

Sleep became harder each night. I kept dreaming of Sadar and his men finding me, sometimes they killed me, other times they kept me for undisclosed reasons. Sometimes I dreamed about the mother and her baby. My mind was a mess, trauma added on top of my already jumbled thoughts. The heat and lack of supplies were beginning to take their toll and I stopped at a nearby stream to refill my flask. Drinking feverently, water rushed past my mouth and down my throat. Once my thirst was quenched, I mounted Ernie once more.   
  
My anxiety had been off the charts ever since I fled. I failed in every attempt at tracking Iroh and Zuko down. I hadn’t been able to stop myself from shaking or fidgeting as my anxious thoughts began to close in on me. It took everything I had to not just break down as each hour crawled by and I found myself even more lost. My head was pounding, my skin already burned and peeling. I was starting to question my decision to look for them as time stretched on.   


Today was so scorching hot I had my outer top hanging around my waist. I was riding through the forest, avoiding the Fire Nation soldiers that had been stampeding through the area. I wasn’t sure what was up, but they were all over the main roads and blocking access to any nearby towns. I was just thankful it wasn’t Sadar and his men and that the Fire Nation still didn’t seem to know who I was.   
  
As I rounded the bend of the river I heard a shuffle and stopped, pulling the reins so Ernie would back up behind a thick willow. I was barely able to see the outline of several people through the thick hanging branches. I could see several had weapons, while the rest remained unarmed. I noticed the colour of their armor next and paled; Fire Nation soldiers.    
  
“Hurry up and fill your flasks, the Avatar was spotted in this area, we need to join the search.” I heard one man say.   
  
“Yes sir.” Several voices answered.

I could hear them begin to shuffle around, filling their own flasks as the thought of finding Aang rushed through my mind. My heart clenched at the sudden thought. What about Zuko and Iroh? I wasn’t sure I was ready to say goodbye to them. I was gripped with the thought of how selfish that want was. I had mastered firebending, they had nothing further to teach me. Why would I go after them instead of Aang and his group?   
  
I knew the reason and shoved it down my throat. Pulling on Ernies reins I headed back up the river and to try following it east. I started to chew on my lower lip, a nervous reaction to my racing thoughts. Joining Aang would make the most sense, I could finish mastering waterbending as well as learn airbending and earthbending. I could come clean to them, tell them everything. They would probably accept me then. If I stayed with Iroh and Zuko I would have to keep the fact I was the Avatar a secret, delaying learning the rest of the elements instead.   
  
Aang would also be easier to find. I could just let the Fire Nation lead me to him. It was the best course of action, fate at work. But I still couldn’t stop hoping I would see Zuko and Iroh again, one day. 

**~Break~**

I was trying to find a place to set up camp, but everywhere I stopped I would see a fire and need to leave. The Fire Nation was everywhere I seemed to turn. Once again, it seemed that luck was not on my side as I found another fire just around the bend of the river. I decided to check it out, just in case I could learn more information about where Aang was. If it was the Fire Nation I could just feign being lost and leave, hopefully.

Riding closer as the darkness slowly grew, I saw only one person. It certainly didn’t look like a Fire Nation camp. It was just one lone man, seated around a fire making...tea? As I got closer I realized he had long grey hair and dark green clothing. Oh my god, it was Iroh.

“Iroh!” I shouted as I dismounted and ran towards him.

He turned around, his eyes widening, and caught me as I hugged him.

“My dear, how are you?” He asked, hugging me tight.

“I’m ok, a little tired, but ok.” I sniffed as I let him go.

“Well, let’s remedy that shall we?” Iroh smiled as he let me go.

“By the way, I got something for you.” I sniffled with a small smile.

I dug around in my pockets until I found the small Pai Sho tile Aiwon had given me.

“Here, I know you lost the last one.” I smiled handing him the lotus tile.

“Thank you my dear, what a thoughtful gift.” He smiled, inspecting the tile in the fire light.   
  
Zuko wasn’t with him, I didn’t miss that much. I couldn’t help but feel a little guilty wondering if our fight had anything to do with that. That thought was quickly replaced by the warmth of the fire and Iroh’s company. I knew I needed to keep searching for Aang, but staying with Iroh while I searched couldn’t hurt.    
  
I was safer with him than alone, after all. 

**~Break~**

“So you’ve been following Zuko?” I asked as Iroh finished telling me his story.

“Indeed I have. I always knew you would come back to us in time. I didn’t blame you for disagreeing with what he was doing.” Iroh said as he took a sip of his tea. 

“Thank you Iroh. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. But, I think it was for the best.” I smiled, remembering my resolve to stop depending on everyone else.    
  
I was going to find Aang, I was going to stop lying, and I was going to train harder than I ever had before. I had already learned a lot about waterbending, enough I could comfortably control it. If I could find Aang, maybe I could learn from Katara. 

“We shouldn’t be far from him if we leave in the morning so rest.” Iroh smiled as he handed me an extra blanket. 

“Thank you.” I said, setting up my bed.

I fell asleep easily that night, for once not seeing the river running red. It felt right being back with Iroh, but now I was worried about Zuko. If Iroh wasn’t around him to influence him, he was going to go right back to hunting Aang; he had admitted to me as much already. This was good and bad news, good because that meant traveling with Iroh to find Zuko would also most likely lead us to Aang. But it also meant that Zuko and I might be opposing one another when we did find Aang.   
  
I always knew, one day it would happen. He had made his allegiances clear. For a moment when we traveled as fugitives, I had thought he could change. But maybe some people can’t change. 

**~Break~**

We found tracks not far from where we were camping. They seemed to be heading down the valley. I looked around trying to spot Zuko, or anything that gave an idea of where he had gone, but it seemed he was already long gone. It was obvious by this point that he was hunting Aang. As we followed, we found ourselves dodging more and more Fire Nation soldiers. 

“Well, I am certainly glad you brought him back. I wasn’t looking forward to walking the whole way.” Iroh laughed from behind me.

“Me too. Now come on, we’ve still got to catch up to Zuko.” I spoke as I flicked the reigns.    
  
We continued to track Zuko as quickly as we could. The sun was almost midsky when we had lost the tracks we had been following.

**~Break~**

We had set up camp again for some lunch. We hadn’t been able to find any more tracks, but Iroh was still optimistic. We were now gathering what we could for lunch before we had to head out again. Iroh was collecting wood as I handled looking for berries. I was the only one with a book to help identify them anyways. 

“Are you sure we have time to rest?” I asked.   
  
I was anxious about wasting any time. I couldn’t afford for Zuko to find Aang first. He was a wild card now. Dangerous, unpredictable, and angry at me. 

“If we do not get enough rest we will not be able to travel, much less fight. It is important that we remember to care for ourselves.” Iroh spoke as he gathered some firewood. 

Suddenly I felt the earth shaking and Iroh went flying and landed on his face. I rushed over to him, my hands raising to fight if need be. Iroh sat up with a wince on his face.

“Ouf...that really hurt my tailbone.” He groaned as he rubbed it. 

A young girl with her hair tied up with a green band adorned with white puffballs. She was wearing a green outfit with a cream overshirt made out of much nicer cloth than ours. She glared at us and jumped onto the boulder behind Iroh. She didn’t seem to be wearing shoes, and had two green bracers on her arms. Was she an earthbender? Her eyes were milky white and pupiless. She looked...blind.

“Whoa, was that really necessary?” I asked, staring at the girl.

“Who are you guys?” She asked. 

“Travelers, we were just gathering firewood.” I sighed, annoyed at her bossy tone. 

“We were going to make tea, if you’d like to join us.” Iroh smiled.

“Iroh, you can’t just offer tea to every single person who assaults you.” I sighed, pinching my nose.

“It’s fine, we can’t forget our manners, Mira.” Iroh waved off as he stood up. 

“Sure, I could go for some tea.” The girl smiled. 

She jumped down and began walking with us, before as she reached me. I wasn’t so sure about Iroh’s invitation, so I looked at her with caution. She turned to me, the look on her face thoughtful.

“Hey, Mira?” She asked.

“Yeah?” I blinked, stopping when she spoke.

“You’re footsteps you’re...rather light on your feet aren’t you.” She blinked, trying to find the right words.

“I suppose so, why?” I asked, not sure where she was going with that comment.

“...No reason. The name’s Toph by the way.” Toph said as she began walking again. 

That was...so...strange.

**~Break~**

We returned to our camp which was set on an outcrop on the cliff. We were hidden away from view by trees, and could see anyone heading up towards us from below. Toph and I had fallen into easy conversation as Iroh made the tea. She told us about leaving home and about her blindness. 

“So you see with earthbending? That is so cool!” I gushed as I served her some lunch to go with her tea.

“Thanks. Earthbending always came naturally to me. It’s nice being out, able to touch and feel the dirt between my toes.” Toph grinned.

“I’ll bet. Being cooped up inside must have really sucked for you, huh?” I mused.

“Yeah, it did. But now I don’t need to deal with being stuck inside. I can go wherever I want, do whatever I want.” She said, stretching out her arms.

“Living the dream huh?” I laughed, beginning to eat my own lunch.

“Yeah, most definitely living the dream.” Toph laughed.

“Here is your tea. If it isn’t too bold of me to ask, you seem a little too young to be travelling alone.” Iroh said as he handed her a cup.

“You seem a little too old.” Toph said back, taking the offered cup.

“Ah ha ha ha, perhaps I am.” Iroh laughed.

“I know what you’re thinking, I look like I can't handle being by myself.” Toph said as she stared off into nothing. 

She had retreated into herself, tucking her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. But, if she was truly not traveling alone, it was important for us to figure out why she was now. For her own sake, if not ours. No way Iroh would let another little duckling wander off alone willingly after what Zuko and I pulled.

“I wasn’t thinking that.” Iroh answered.

“You wouldn’t even let me pour my own cup of tea!” Toph said, taking a sip.

“I poured your tea because I wanted to. And for no other reason.” Iroh smiled as he lifted his hand up in protest.

“People see me and think I’m weak. They want to take care of me,” Toph said looking away. “But I can take care of myself by myself.”

“You sound like my nephew.” Iroh said sadly. 

I looked down at my tea, swirling it in the cup as I thought back to how much I actually missed him. I hadn’t wanted to let myself admit it, but I missed Zuko a lot. I was essentially planning on abandoning them once I found Aang. It was the right thing to do, but I couldn't help but feel rotten. I had grown incredibly attached to Iroh, he was the closest thing I had to a family but...there would be no future for me here if the Fire Nation won. 

“Always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone’s support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you. Well, I just met you.” Iroh laughed as Toph joined in.

“Besides, if people do it out of love, it's because they want to see you happy, not because they see you as weak. I’m sure you help the people you care about.” I added.   
  
Toph was silent for a moment, mulling over our words. She seemed to tilt her head at my comment before smiling.

“Thanks guys. So, where is your nephew?” Toph asked.

Iroh and I exchanged sad looks.

“I’ve been tracking him actually, both of us have.” Iroh said, taking a sip.

“Is he lost?” Toph asked.

“Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed, and he’s going through very difficult times. He’s trying to figure out who he is, and he went away.” Iroh said looking down sadly. 

“So...now you’re following him.” Toph clarified. 

“I know he doesn’t want us around right now, but if he needs us, we will be there.” Iroh answered.

I didn’t say anything. What could I say? 

“Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn’t know it,” Toph smiled as she stood up. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life’s true delights.” Iroh said, raising his glass.

“No. Thank you for what you said, both of you. It helped me.” Toph explained. 

“I’m glad.” Iroh smiled.

“It was wonderful meeting you Toph. I hope we meet again one day.” I said as I retrieved her cup and placed it with our dirty dishes.

“Oh, and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him, too.” She said as her parting words.

Iroh took a deep sip of his tea, taking her words to heart. I wondered what he was thinking, but didn’t feel the need to pry. I refilled my cup and sat back down watching the sun beginning to set. 

“You know, it’s not just Zuko who needs you. I need you too. I...no one has ever been as kind as you have.” I smiled, although it never reached my eyes.   
  
I needed to tell Iroh how much he meant to me before I left. He deserved that much. He was a kind man, he was the first person here I had formed a bond with in this time. He gave me wisdom, taught me to fight, and never judged me. What would he think once I was gone? Would he still understand and show patience? Would he be angry?

“What do you mean?” Iroh asked.

“People from my home aren’t as...nice as you, actually not many people I’ve run into recently have been very nice. But you were there for me when no one else was. I was a complete stranger, I don’t think I would have survived if you didn’t take me with you. Not many people would have done that.” I answered truthfully.

“What about your parents?” Iroh asked, eyes calm but focused. 

“I mean, they loved me. They weren’t...abusive or anything. But we were never super close, they never treated me like you do. I never really had many people believe in me, except my best friend that is. My parents didn’t support a lot of my decisions, like moving away to go to school.” I admitted.

“I’m sorry they don’t see what we see in you. I am glad to have met you as well, my dear.” Iroh smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder.    
  
I smiled back, but it was empty. I wasn’t sure if I would ever be able to convey how much I appreciated and loved Iroh for everything he had done for me. I wasn’t an idiot, I knew I stuck out like a sore thumb here. Everything from my old clothes, to how I looked, and how I acted. He never seemed bothered, he never looked annoyed, and he always gave me his full attention. I wasn’t sure I was ready to leave my safety net yet.    
  
Sleep was hard to find that night. I lay awake drifting through different thoughts and fears as I questioned myself over and over again. I just prayed to whatever spirits were around, that I made the right decisions. I don’t know if I could survive being the reason someone dies again. 

**~Break~**

_ Everything around me was pitch black. I tried to focus, but my vision was blurry. A light turned on above me and I realized I was laying on my stomach, hands tied behind my back. I tried to move but couldn’t. The light slowly flickered as if the bulb wasn’t fully screwed in. I heard footsteps and twisted my head to see a shadowy figure stepping towards the light.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I heard the sound of a knife being sharpened and the shadowy figure hit the light. I saw combat boots first, next I saw knees. The figure was dressed in black clothing, he leaned towards my face until his face was illuminated by the overhead light. It was Dan, smiling sickly as he sharpened his knife. His piercing eyes were exactly as I remembered when I had last seen him. Full of pleasure and unchecked rage. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Bring her in.” He sang, stepping out of my vision.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I saw the mother drug in, screaming. Her child was still in her arms, bundled against her chest. Dan took the child, smacking the woman away as he laughed. Walking back over, he knelt down again, the baby held limply in his arms as it wailed. I looked at the chubby red cheeks and tried to reach out. I heard shuffling and the woman was brought to her knees, sobbing. Her eyes were closed tight, as if knowing what was going to happen next.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I heard footsteps again, and as the next figure hit the light. His back was turned to me. He raised his gun, the click of it echoing around the room. I tried to close my eyes but Dan grabbed my head with one hand, forcing me to watch. A shot rang out and the mother crumbled, the floor suddenly coated red with blood. There was a flash of light and the figure turned around, still holding the gun. It was Sadar, and he was grinning at me. He walked over and knelt down, placing the barrel of the gun under my chin. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “My dear, we can’t let them know you’re alive, we might still need you. She died so you could live, how does that feel?” Sadar said, his tone full of ice as he continued to grin wide. “Dan, get rid of the child.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Nooo!!!” I screamed. _

**~Break~**

I shot up in my bed to find Iroh hovering over me. His hands were reaching out for my shoulders, his eyes calm and passive.    
  
“It’s alright, my dear. You’re here, you’re safe.” He said, slowly pulling me into a hug.    
  
I began to sob, unable to keep it in. The dream had shaken me in a way I couldn’t describe. I had hoped once I had met up with Iroh they would stop, like they had the first night, but I wasn’t that lucky. Clinging to Iroh’s sturdy form, I let everything out that had been building up inside of me since I had arrived here.    
  
The worst part about that dream was the resounding fact that I truly couldn’t do anything to stop Sadar. When I had tried, someone had died. They had guns, they had tech none of us had. What hope did I have? What the hell could I possibly do?

**~Break~**

We had rested longer than expected. Iroh had held me well into the night until I had fallen back to sleep. He didn’t wake me when he awoke, instead letting me rest. The kind gesture did mean I was rested, but it also meant we were now rushing down towards a small canyon filled with the ruins of an abandoned city. Iroh had scouted around before I awoke, finding tracks of another bird leading down that way. I was sceptical it could be a trap, but I trusted Iroh completely. Even now he was impressing me with his knowledge and skills.

As we reached the abandoned city, we dismounted and I left Ernie tied up a decent ways away. Iroh and I got closer to the ruins when we heard the sounds of a fight. I broke into a sprint, darting around a wall of a collapsed house. I rounded the wall in time to catch Zuko flying through the wall of one of the ruined buildings across the street. I turned and saw Azula, who was now attacking Aang as he jumped between buildings, scaling them. 

I watched Aang for a second, unable to believe I had actually found him. I saw Azula rushing to follow him and sprung into action. I rushed up, kicking her in the side, catching her off guard. She regained her balance before she fully fell, giving me a foul look as she spotted me.

“I see you’re still alive.” She snarled, launching a series of blue flamed punches towards me.

I deflected a few, before I had to dodge a particularly nasty kick. Distracted, I was unable to stop her from going after Aang. I was shoved back with a particularly nasty blue blast of fire to find her scaling the building, following Aang. Forget about Safar, how the hell was I supposed to fight her? She sent a blue flame into the corner of the roof Aang was standing on, cutting clean through. The building fell into a heap as Aang leapt away, barely catching himself on what was left of the roof. Azula attacked him once more and sent him falling into the debris. Aang let out a shout, avoiding another fiery attack, before I heard his body hit the rubble below him.

Azula had set the house on fire, the blue flames persistently crackling as it tore through the dry wood. I got myself to my feet barely catching Katara rushing past me. She let out a stream of water smothering the flames, freeing Aang, before bolting as Azula turned her sights on her. I intercepted Azula once more, stopping her pursuit of Katara. I sent out a high kick, aiming to hit her in the face. She caught my foot attempting to lift me so she could knock me off balance. Catching onto her plan, I allowed her momentum to carry me, and I spun around midair twisting my other leg up, catching her around the head. We fell onto the ground where I twisted her around pinning her as she let out a snarl of flame. 

I rolled away avoiding the onslaught of fire, jumping to my feet as Sokka came out from an alley. He stopped Azula’s next attack directed at me, and I rushed up to join him. She dodged his first two strikes easily, stepping into the middle of the street. We all started to advance on her from where she had retreated. Iroh came speeding out from behind me, heading towards Zuko. I cast a quick gaze towards him as he roused his nephew. 

“Uncle.” He groaned.

“Get up.” Iroh ordered.

He helped Zuko up as Azula began her attack. She went after Aang first so Katara sent out a jet of water that Azula managed to counter with her own fire. She sent out another stream of blue fire towards me which I broke through, sending one of my own. Sokka threw his boomerang which Azula deflected, knocking it away with a hit of her own. He dodged Azula’s counter attack, which was a series of fire blasts, managing to avoid every single one. Aang jumped behind her as we worked to coral her into a corner where she could no longer jump around as freely. She was too agile for us to chase, and way too volatile. She started to move in what I assumed was another attack, only to fall to her knees into the dusty dirt. 

“I thought you guys could use a little help.” Toph gloated with a grin. 

“Nice timing.” I smirked. 

“Thanks.” Katara said.

I didn’t have time to wonder why Toph was there as Azula was already standing back up. She continued to send out attacks. Each one was dodge, deflected, or dissipated into nothing. She continued to retreat, her jaw setting into an angry scowl. She rushed through a small gap in another alley, attempting to lose us, but was stopped by Iroh and Zuko. This was it, we had her cornered. I had my hands up at the ready as I moved to stand beside Zuko and Toph. We closed in and finally, Azula stopped retreating. She looked at us surrounding her with a sneer on her face.

“Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I’m done. I know when I’m beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honour.” Azula spoke as she raised her hands. 

I caught Iroh looking wildly around at us all and I grew confused. Did he know she was lying? What was he looking for? But before I could figure out the answer, Azula spun down to the ground, letting out a stream of lightning, striking Iroh in the chest. Everything happened in slow motion after that. Itoh was sent spiralling back as Zuko turned to watch in horror. 

“Ahh!” Iroh yelled as he collapsed.

I heard Zuko yell as we all sent our own blasts at Azula. She managed to shield, causing an explosion she was able to escape under the cover of. I realized then, it was probably Iroh who was the only one she couldn’t go toe to toe with. I couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

Everything was on fire as the smoke burned my lungs. I rushed towards Iroh repeating no no no no no! Over and over again to myself. I was afraid to touch him, and unsure of what to do. I looked up at Zuko helplessly as he joined me. He knelt down and let out another snarled shout. Fisting his hands and covering his face. Aang and his group started to walk towards us. I looked up at them as tears poured down my cheeks. When had I started crying?

“Get away from us!” Zuko snarled. 

“Zuko, I can help.” Katara pleaded as she stepped over to us.

“Leave!” He shouted, sending out a wave of flames. 

Aang and his group bolted after that. I was still sobbing, unable to argue with Zuko, just wanting to get Iroh somewhere safe. My previous plan was abandoned as Aang and his friends slowly disappeared. I couldn’t stop seeing the mother where Iroh had been struck down, and it took Zuko shaking my shoulder to snap me out of it. 

“Come on, you need to help me get him mounted.” Zuko spoke, his tone soft and calm. 

“Yeah, of course...” I whispered, wiping my face on my sleeve. 

We gathered Iroh up onto Zuko’s bird, and I quickly left to retrieve my own. We traveled well into the night until Zuko found an abandoned shack. He took Iroh inside without saying anything to me, and began to strip him down and tend to his smouldering melted flesh. 

The smell was horrible. Like burnt rubber and melted cheese. I wanted to gag, but I remained seated next to Zuko, handing him a clean rag as he needed. It wasn’t long until Zuko excused himself to gather some aloe for Iroh. We were in a desert like area so we both figured it would be around. I waited until he returned, keeping Iroh cool and clean, and then helped Zuko break apart the aloe and slathered it on Iroh’s wound. 

The aloe covered up the smell, but the memory of it would stick with me forever.

**~Break~**

“Thank you.” Zuko said to me on the second day.   
  
He hadn’t spoken to me since he got me to help move Iroh onto Ernie. We had mostly worked in silence, keeping to ourselves. I wanted to ask if Zuko was okay, but I couldn’t find the words. I felt horrible, Iroh was hurt, I had failed in joining Aang, and I had lost my only chance to learn the rest of my bending.

“You’re welcome.” I smiled woefully as I changed Iroh’s bandage.

“No...I mean it...no matter what, both you and Iroh have always been there for me. I’m sorry for how I treated you, you deserved better.” Zuko spoke, his tone so soft I almost didn’t catch it.   
  
My hands halted in their movements as I bit my lip. My heart was pounding, and my previous thoughts evaporated. I continued to wrap Iroh’s bandage, careful to not tie it too tightly. 

“It’s ok, Zuko. I understand. Really, I do. I just hope that from now on we can be an actual team. I’m on your side.” I smiled, trying to break through even one of his walls.   
  
I couldn’t stop the words from coming out, he mattered to me, Iroh mattered to me. How could I turn my back on Iroh when he needed me most. I wasn’t even sure how he had survived being struck with lightning like that. 

“I know that now. Thank you.” He smiled.

There was that damn smile again. He keeps doing that and it’s going to be hard to keep lying to him about who I am. All I was doing now was stalling the inevitable.

**~Break~**

It was day three, and Iroh wasn’t getting any better. Zuko had stomped out to look for more herbs, leaving me to quietly sob as I tried to clean the now foul smelling wounds. I didn’t have to be a doctor to know it was infected. 

I gathered more water, and carried it back up the hill towards the hut we were squatting in. On the way, I tripped on a rock, sending the pot of water to the ground, spilling the contents. With a small groan I gathered the water back up using my waterbending, wrung the dirt out of it, and put it back into the pot before anyone could see. 

As I walked into the hut I had a realization. Katara had offered to help, Aiwon had told me about chakra channels...was it possible...I could heal him with waterbending? Figuring I had no other real shot, I gathered the water into my hands and placed them over his wound.

I focused on the chakra channels that had been explained to me, and thought healing thoughts. You know, like happy thoughts in Peter Pan, but for healing. I focused on the cool energy, and bid the water to heal his skin, remove the poison, and close the wound. It took a few minutes before I started to feel warmth spread through my hands. I opened my eyes and watched in fascination as Iroh’s skin began to knit together, the pus no longer in existence. I jerked my hands away, startled and not wanting him to be too healed it was suspicious. He let out a small groan before quieting down. 

I let out the breath I was holding as I waited for Zuko to return. Laying back down in my bed, I closed my eyes for a moment, just to rest. There were no nightmares that night, but neither were there any dreams.

**~Break~**

“Uncle...Uncle.” I heard someone calling out as I awoke with a start. 

“Whash goin’ on?” I slurred out, rubbing my eyes.

“You were unconscious. Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack.” Zuko continued. 

Trying to fully wake up, I found Iroh was sitting up and talking to Zuko. Iroh let out a small grunt of pain as he situated himself to sit, pulling his legs to sit crossed. I was so thankful Iroh was awake, I hadn’t realized I was gaping at them openly. 

“Somehow that’s not so surprising.” Iroh groaned as he fully sat up.

“I hope I made it the way you like it.” Zuko softly spoke, handing Iroh a cup of tea. 

Iroh took a sip and grimaced, before pulling the cup away. I quickly closed my mouth, staring at Zuko as we made...tea. This was...new. Just how long had I been asleep?

“Mmm...good.” He deadpanned.

He took another sip and gagged. Which of course meant it wasn’t good at all. Iroh continued to try and school his face, but was unable to stop gagging as he took another sip. 

“That was very, um, bracing.” He coughed into his hand to regain his composure. 

Zuko poured him another cup as he handed me one. Oh great, now I was expected to drink this tea. Looking at Iroh again, seeing him stare at the tea with a grimace. I stared down into my cup and debated if I wanted to actually try it or not. 

“Mira and I took care of you.” Zuko explained, finally acknowledging I was awake.   
  
I looked up, not expecting him to say that. Zuko gave me a soft smile and I returned it, taking a quick sip of the tea without thinking. It tasted bitter and burnt. I almost spat it out, but stopped myself. I swallowed it and made a strange noise in the back of my throat. Bracing was an understatement. 

“Thank you very much, Mira.” Iroh smiled as he quickly tossed his cup of tea out the window when Zuko wasn’t looking.

“It was nothing.” I blushed, trying to play off the attention so I could get rid of my cup too. 

“So, Uncle, I’ve been thinking. It’s only a matter of time before we run into Azula again. We’re going to need to know more advanced firebending if we want to stand a chance against her. I know what you’re gonna say: she’s my sister and I should be trying to get along with her.” Zuko explained.

I was actually touched that Zuko included me in his plans. I guess what I said the other night really hit a nerve, a good nerve at that. I quickly tossed my tea out the window when Zuko was paying attention to Iroh. I continued to hold the cup so Zuko wouldn’t refill it, pretending to take the occasional fake sip.

“No. She’s crazy, and she needs to go down,” Iroh corrected, “ahh...it’s time to resume training.” 

Iroh was now standing and looking at us both with intent. He stretched, cracking his back as he worked out his muscles. I was amazed at how quickly he was bouncing back now and stared at my hands.    
  
Waterbenders were amazing.

**~Break~**

“Lightening is a pure expression of firebending—without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is,” Iroh explained as he made us tea. “Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind.” 

Iroh handed us each a cup, which I took with a happy grin. This was something that could be very useful to know in the future. Iroh was literally teaching us how to take down Azula. He was going to show us how to bend lightning! 

“I see, That’s why we’re drinking tea—to calm the mind.” Zuko nodded.

“Oh yea, good point!” Iroh laughed.

“You just wanted tea didn’t you.” I sighed.

“I mean...yes, that’s why we are drinking tea” Iroh corrected himself. “There is energy all around us, the energy is both yin and yang—A positive energy and a negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in the moment the positive and the negative energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance, creating lightning.” Iroh explained as he motioned for us to step back. 

The concept made sense. It was hard to argue considering that is how electricity is made in my time. Using negative and positive energies. I took a moment to think about how the charges move once a circuit is completed, and focused on the sound of lightning crackling through the air. 

We watched as Iroh began to draw his arms around in a circular motion, pulling electrons from the air and sparking them. Raising his hands up towards the sky, and downwards again, I could feel the current getting stronger. He sent out a shot that went up into the sky, crackling with such intensity it shook the air. 

“I’m ready to try it.” Zuko spoke first after Iroh’s demonstration.

“Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it,” Iroh explained as he rubbed his shoulder. “You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first.” 

Zuko did as instructed, taking a deep and calming breath. He followed Iroh’s movements exactly, but as he went to strike the power sailed back at him, causing an explosion. I braced myself as Zuko came flying back towards us.

“That...does not look fun to fail at.” I sighed as Iroh motioned for me to go next.

I took a deep breath, remembering my breathing exercises from Aang and Aiwon. I started the movements, not as perfect as Zuko had, feeling the energy spiraling up through my core and out of my chakra channels. The movement reminded me of waterbending, so I applied what I knew, allowing it to become an extension of my arm, flowing through and crackling at the tips. I opened my eyes to find electricity had already begun to gather. Feeling more in control I reached out my arm, extending fully as a small bolt leapt from my fingertips and through the charged sky.

“Holy...crap...” I muttered with wide eyes.

“Well, Mira, it seems you are a natural.” Iroh said with a proud smile. 

“Still need more practice, but holy cow...that was as scary as it was exhilarating.” I laughed, feeling my body tingle. 

“Indeed it is, Mira, indeed it is.” Iroh clapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to find Zuko giving me an appraising look. It was not necessarily jealous or angry, but it made me feel vulnerable all the same. Just what was he looking for?

And what did he see?

**~Break~**

Iroh was having some more tea as Zuko and I practiced. I had managed to get my lightning a little stronger, but it seemed I lacked conviction and was afraid of the lightning’s power. It was draining my attack and thus rendering it less effective in combat. Zuko, unfortunately, kept getting angrier every time he failed, causing the explosions to get worse and worse each time.

“Oaff! Why can’t I do it!” Zuko snarled as he hit the ground with his fists. “Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face, like everything always does.” 

“I was afraid this might happen,” Iroh sighed, standing and walking towards us. “You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you.”

“What turmoil!?” Zuko shouted as he turned to Iroh. 

“Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away.” Iroh explained.

“But I don’t feel any shame at all. I’m as proud as ever.” He muttered, shying away in anger and disbelief. 

“Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame.”

“Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately.” Zuko said, turning away from us.

I felt helpless as I watched the interaction. I wasn’t sure if it was right for me to say anything, considering I could produce lightning and he couldn’t. But Zuko was my friend and I was worried about him, I wanted to help him succeed in this at least.

“I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn’t know, because I made it up myself.” Iroh winked, pointing towards his chest.

Zuko turned around looking a little bit happier. I smiled, feeling the tension lower as I wandered over to finally join them. If Zuko could master something Azula hadn’t yet, it might just salvage today's lesson entirely. 

**~Break~**

“Fire is the element of power.” Iroh explained as he drew the Fire Nation symbol into the dirt. “The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns, and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humour.”

Iroh paused for the laugh but only got a dead look from Zuko and a blink from me. He continued to draw out all the nations’ symbols as he continued to teach us.

“Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything.” Iroh continued. 

“Why are you telling us these things?” Zuko asked.

“It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others—the other elements and the other nations—will help you become whole.” Iroh finished explaining as he circled all the symbols he had drawn.

“All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff.” Zuko said and I found myself agreeing with him.

“It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful, but it can make you more powerful, too. You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned studying the waterbenders.” Iroh explained as he circled all the elements.

“Wow, that’s...amazing Iroh.” I spoke up, taking in everything he said.

This was the most I had gotten to learn about who I was. Was I really that powerful? Zuko did say I learned fast, Aang said I should believe in my abilities more because I was strong enough on my own but...I couldn’t do the things Aang could. Perhaps, the only way for myself to feel whole was to finish learning to bend the other elements.

**~Break~**

Iroh now had us standing up to practicing the different movements of his firebending move. I was feeling pretty secure in learning this move, having learned waterbending already, but I hoped Zuko could accomplish it as well. I didn’t want yet another thing for him to be upset at me over. He had us following his movement, across our chests and out towards our arms and up our shoulders. We were standing in a circle moving as one whole Iroh lectured us.

“Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defence become their offence, turning their opponent’s energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning.” Iroh explained.

“You can teach us how to redirect lightning?” Zuko asked, amazing.

“If you let the energy on your own body flow, the lightning will follow it,” Iroh nodded. “You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down to your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi, only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean.” Iroh laughed as he patted his belly.

I snorted and let out a chuckle of my own.

“From the stomach, you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, for the damage could be deadly,” Iroh explained, pressing his fingers against Zuko’s chest. “You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway’s flow, like this.”

Iroh now put all the parts together we had learned and we went through the motion slowly together. Slowly, we picked up speed, keeping our movements precise. I visualized the current I had felt earlier slowing through my chakra channels. I visualized the bright blue energy following the paths down my arm, through my shoulder, into my stomach, and out my other arm. 

“Now, are you focusing on your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in? Down, up, and out?” Iroh asked.

“I think so.” Zuko answered.

“Yeah.” I responded, my eyes closed as I focused.

“Come on. You got to feel the flow.” Iroh cheered us on with a little as we continued. 

We spent the next few hours practicing, I could feel the sun beginning to set as my arms felt heavy and sore. I hadn’t had a workout like that for awhile. I was surprised that Zuko didn’t complain once about taking things slow to perfect the movement. He accepted perfecting the basics first. 

“Excellent. You’ve got it.” Iroh said.

“Great. I’m ready to try it with real lightning.” Zuko announced, turning to face Iroh.

“What? Are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous.” Iroh declined.

“I thought that was the point—you teaching me how to protect myself from it.” Zuko argued.

“Yeah, but I’m not going to shoot lightning at you. If you’re lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all.” With that Iroh walked away, ending the discussion.

“What about you, Mira, will you help me?” Zuko asked, turning to me with a frown on his face.

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea...” I mumbled, biting my lip.

“Iroh said it himself, your lightning is weak, it would be the least risk.” Zuko goaded me.

“Ugh, fine. But if you die, I’m not taking the fall for it.” I grumbled.

**~Break~**

“Mira, you need to strike harder than that!” Zuko complained as I let out another even weaker bolt of lightning.

“I’m sorry! I don’t want to hurt you...maybe Iroh was right.” I grumbled.

Just as I said that, thunder started to roar overhead. I stopped my arm and sighed out, noticing that mother nature was signaling the end to our training.   
  
“Come on Zuko, it’s going to rain. Let’s head inside.” I said, jabbing my thumb towards the hut.   
  
“No, I haven't perfected this move yet.” Zuko said with a scowl.   
  
“Zuko, it’s going to be pouring rain. It literally looks like a storm is rolling in. I am going inside because I have very few changes of clothes and do not want to go to bed soaking wet.” I said with a scowl of my own. 

“Fine, if you can’t help me. I’ll find my own lightning.” Zuko spoke as he started off towards higher ground.

“Zuko wait!” I shouted as it started to rain.

“What?” He asked, turning to face me.

“Just...be careful, please?” I asked, giving him a pleading smile.

“I will.” He said as he turned to walk away.

I wasn’t sure so letting him go on his own was such a good idea, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop him. Zuko was stubborn like that. It was something we had in common.

**~Break~**

Zuko didn’t come back until late in the night. He was drenched, but quiet as he went about getting ready for bed. I couldn’t smell the tell-tale signs of lightning, but it’s possible the rain could have washed it all away. He quietly changed before getting into his bedroll beside me. 

I rolled over and hid my face into his back, happy he had returned. I was worried he wasn’t going to come home, and I was scared of where his emotions were taking him. I felt him tense, but he didn’t move away. As he slowly relaxed, I allowed my eyes to close. I wondered for a brief moment if Zuko was capable of change and if he had already started too. It felt like hours, but I soon fell asleep, feeling warm and comfortable and undeniably safe.

**~Chapter 3 End~**


	13. Zuko Alone (Book Two: Earth - Chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind a couple of weeks as we follow Zuko's time alone from Iroh and Mira. Lost and alone, Zuko is forced to face himself and his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This chapter took longer because I went back and decided to write the Zuko Alone episode that I had originally ignored in favour of giving Mira her own 'Mira Alone' chapter. However, I decided this was not only important but that people were actually interested in reading what Zuko was up too. There are some changes, and also a lot of canon. This is a pivotal moment for Zuko in the original series, so I wanted to ensure I did it justice, while also weaving in my original plot so things tie together. 
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone who has given me their thoughts, critiques, and future wants. It has helped me make this a better story and also grow as a writer. Please do not ever feel afraid to point anything out, ask questions, or mention things you don't like along with the stuff you do like. The last critique I got helped me flesh out the last few chapters and bring the story together more for later. I am endlessly thankful for those comments/reviews. I couldn't be more happy with what I've written and set up after hearing your thoughts etc. You guys are so so so so so amazing. 
> 
> The next chapter is longer but has more fluff in it to tide over my thirsty readers. I see you, you guys are all valid, I hope you enjoy the payoff soon!

**~Chapter 4 Start~**

**_~A few weeks ago~_ **

Zuko had been alone for the past few days, using his hurt and anger to keep driving him forward. It was a tale as old as time for him; he always had to dig deep, take care of himself and figure out how to survive. The arguments he had with both Mira and Iroh were still fresh on his mind. When it rained it seemed it always poured for Zuko. One after another the people he had learned to trust the most had turned on him. The anger and shame mixed inside his gut and he was unable to stop from replaying their conversations at night. His defensiveness protected his ego, allowing him to ignore the consequences as he trudged onwards.

He was tired, having traveled without much rest for days. The food he had stolen had long since depleted and he found himself too tired to fuel his anger any longer. With exhausted eyes he looked on, hanging onto the reins of his ostrich horse in search of a safe place to rest. His eyes were narrowed as he rode down a barren road, dusty and hot like a lot of the areas in the Earth Kingdom. The heat here was different from the Fire Nation, it was a dry heat from a lack of rain. He missed the humidity of his home more than he ever had in this moment.

His ostrich horse wobbled again, the heat clearly affecting the poor creature. Zuko pushed forward, hoping he would find somewhere to rest, and hopefully have some water for both their sakes. As he continued, like a cruel joke, he did find water. The water he found was several feet down below a rickety wooden bridge. As he slowly crossed it, his ostrich horse wobbled ever more as a slight breeze pushed the bridge. Zuko found it refreshing, but also knew that if he wasn’t careful he could soon find himself plunged into the wild river below. 

As he continued forging his path forward, the ostrich horse hit a rotten patch of wood, it’s leg falling through. Pulling on the reins Zuko urged the ostrich horse forward, managing to somehow make it across the bridge in one piece. His previous hunger was now forgotten as his adrenaline took over. He took one final look at the rundown bridge, before continuing on his trek.

It wasn’t long until Zuko found a young man camping on the ridge below him. Sniffing the air he smelled roasting meat. Zeroing in on the campfire, Zuko felt his stomach growl and he moved to grasp his sword. Mira’s word echoed in his head then, causing him to halt in his movements. Their argument came to the forefront of his mind and he frowned. Looking back up, he saw the man kneel down before a pregnant woman. He smiled, touching her belly as she laughed. 

Slowly letting go of the hilt of his sword, Zuko looked down in shame. Perhaps Mira was right about the difference between stealing from someone abusive and stealing from those just trying to survive. He turned his ostrich horse away, and continued to ride down the road. It bothered him that what she had said stuck, but it bothered him even more that he had almost been ready to attack a pregnant woman and her husband over a single meal.

**~Break~**

Days stretched into weeks, and Zuko was barely able to keep both himself and his ostrich horse alive. The occasional stream or river provided water, while he was lucky enough to find the occasional mole rabbit or wild vegetable to eat. As he continued to keep pushing the ostrich horse forward, water became scarcer and scarcer. His ostrich horse let out another tired grunt, wobbling slightly as they trekked through the scorching desert. Taking a small sip from his canteen, Zuko looked ahead to see if there was anywhere he could stop for water, or a town he could stay in. His small sip, slowly grew deeper, until he realized he had finished the last of his water. With a sigh, Zuko placed the canteen into his pack and did his best to ignore the headache that was starting to come on from the heat. 

His eyes began to droop, a sign of heat exhaustion if Zuko had to hazard a guess. His vision was growing blurry and he knew that if he didn’t find somewhere to rest, eat, and drink soon, they would be goners. His eyes slid shut for more than two seconds and Zuko shot them open with a gasp. It was growing harder and harder to stay conscious now. He couldn’t even feel the heat anymore, nor the wetness of his sweat soaked clothes. The edges of his vision slowly became tunneled and his eyes slid shut again. 

He suddenly saw his mother, pulling up her red cloak as she turned away from him. He tried to reach out but she had already faded from view. Opening his eyes again he caught the sun hitting the rocks in the desert as his head bobbed up and down. The ostrich horse had slowed considerably, but was still moving. Eyes shutting again, this time he saw Mira. She was staring down at him with a smile, caressing his face, before she too faded from view. Snapping his eyes open, he frowned, but didn’t shut them again after that. 

Reaching the top of a hill, he found a small town nestled in the desert valley. At the very least, they wouldn’t die now. His ostrich horse let out another tired grunt, wobbling as they reached the gates. Leading his ostrich horse forward, through rows of small homes, he looked for a place to get them some water. He passed four men who were kneeling in one of the alleyways, looking to be gambling. His eyes slid to them as they turned to watch him with keen interest. They gave Zuko appraising looks, some even grinning as they did. He didn’t like how their eyes followed him as he dipped through another alleyway, dismounting at the first store he saw. As he hit the ground, he laid the reins on the ostrich horse’s back and took a deep breath. Turning to the merchant, he dug into his pockets, looking for what remained of his money.

“Could I get some water, a bag of feed, and something hot to eat?” He asked, holding out a few coins.

“Not enough here for a hot meal,” The merchant said with a shake of his head. “I can get you two bags of feed.”

Zuko closed his eyes as he felt irritation and shame strike him. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes and handed the merchant the coins. When he did, he caught sight of two young boys peeking out from behind the stall. They were laughing and stirring up a small ruckus as they whispered to one another. One stood up with a wide grin on his face, raising an egg above his head, before throwing it at one of the four men kneeling in the alley across from them. The egg hit the top of one of the man’s head, coating his hair with the yolk. 

“Ow!” The man cried out. 

The boys bolted as the men stood up, turning to look for the source of the egg. They zeroed in on Zuko, pinning him with glares. Zuko noticed immediately they all carried weapons, casting a sideways glance at the largest man’s hammers. He was most likely the ring leader, if Zuko had to guess. He wore the brightest of greens on his armor. He also had higher quality weapons on him.

“Hey!” One of the other men shouted at him. “You throwing eggs at us, stranger?”

“No.” Zuko replied.

“You see who did throw it?” The same man asked, irritation lacing his tone.

“No.” Zuko said, finally turning around to pin the man with a stare of his own.

Grasping the hilt off his sword, he sat the rest of the men a look of warning. The other three men wore matching beige green uniforms, holding simple naginatas. They all frowned at him, blocking his only exit.

“That your favourite word, ‘no’?” One of the cronies mocked.

“It had to come from somewhere.” The leader demanded.

“Maybe a chicken flew over.” Zuko said, turning back around.

One of the cronies laughed at his comment. The merchant handed Zuko his two bags of feed, which he took gratefully. 

“Thanks for your contribution,” The leader said, snatching the bags from Zuko’s arms. 

“The army appreciates your support.”

The leader tossed the bags of feed to one of his cronies and they all turned away, laughing. Zuko clenched his fists as he watched the soldiers steal the only food he had in days for his ostrich horse. He debated his options, wondering if it was worth it to fight those men over the feed, but knew with the condition his ostrich horse was in. They wouldn’t make it very far in their escape if he caused a fight, feed or not. The leader turned back around, giving him the biggest shit-eating-grin he had ever seen.

“You better leave town. Penalty for staying’s a lot steeper than you can afford, stranger. Trust me.” He warned as he patted his hammer three times.

“Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation. But they’re just a bunch of thugs.” The merchant scoffed, watching as the soldiers left.

Zuko didn't say anything, turning to his ostrich horse and moving to mount it. He knew he had to think of another plan to get them both fed tonight and find a safe place to rest. If he started now, he might be able to find them a place before nightfall. As he placed his hands on the saddle, the boy who had thrown the egg popped up from behind his ostrich horse. He was missing his front teeth and his messy hair was tied in a loose knot at the top of his head. He was coated with dirt so that even the green clothes he wore looked brown.

“Thanks for not ratting me out.” He said with a wide smile. 

Zuko ignored the boy, mounting his ostrich horse and flicking the reins. Heading back towards the entrance to the town, Zuko saw the boy rush after him. He wasn’t sure what to think, so he ignored the boy hoping he would get bored and leave him alone. 

“I’ll take you to my house and feed your ostrich horse for you,” The boy said, grabbing the reins near his ostrich horse’s beak, leading them both down the road. “Come on, I owe you.”

Zuko didn’t have the energy to complain as another pang of hunger hit his stomach hard. Grasping it, he hunched over willing it to go away. Dismounting his ostrich horse, he took the reins from the boy and followed after obediently. If nothing else, they would have full bellies and somewhere warm to sleep.

**~Break~**

The boy led them towards a farm on the outskirts of town. Good thing too, because Zuko didn’t want to have to deal with those soldiers again. It would be better to just spend a night here, and then leave. As they entered the farm Zuko noticed there were pens filled with pig sheep, pig cows, pig chickens, and one pig rooster. They began to stir up a ruckus as they passed, oinking and squealing as they walked towards a lone stable with a half finished roof.

“No one can ever sneak up on us.” The kid said, pointing out the silver lining.

“Tuh, no kidding.” Zuko responded.

The boy grabbed the reins, leading his ostrich bird into the stable. Zuko stopped to look around, only to be interrupted by a loud squawk of the pig-rooster’s crow. He turned to give it a startled look, not expecting it to crow right in his ear like that. 

“You a friend of Lee’s?” An older man asked, walking up to him.

The man gave Zuko an appraising look, but didn’t seem displeased at his presence. An older woman poked her head out from the small house behind the stable as Lee came running back out. 

“This guy just stood up to the soldiers,” Lee boasted, pointing towards Zuko. “By the end, he practically had them running away.”

“Does this guy have a name?” The woman asked, appearing from the entrance of the small house.

“I’m, uh...” Zuko began to say.

The woman walked over as she dried her hands on a small tea towel. Once she reached them, the man placed his arm around her pulling her in close. He did the same with Lee, signifying most likely that they were a family. The father stood behind them with a small smile, clearly proud.

“He doesn’t have to say who he is if he doesn’t want to, Sela,” The man interrupted, giving Zuko an out. “Anyone who can hold his own against those bully soldiers is welcome here. Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms.”

“The real soldiers are off fighting the war. Like Lee’s big brother, Sen Su,” Sela pipped up with a smile. “Supper’s going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?”

“I can’t,” Zuko declined causing Sela to frown. “I should be moving on.”

“Gansu could use some help on the barn,” Sela said, exchanging looks with Gansu. “Why don't you two work for a while, and then we’ll eat?”

Zuko wasn’t able to refuse again, finding himself too tired and hungry to disagree. He was reminded for a moment of Mira, and how she always seemed to find the energy to argue, too bad she wasn’t here now. He felt an ache in his chest at the thought before quickly smashing it down in the recesses of his mind. With a small nod, Gansu motioned for him to follow.

“I have tools in the shed, come on.” Gansu said with a smile.

**~Break~**

They were to work on shingling the roof. It was something Zuko had zero experience with, but Gansu never questioned how he clumsily held the hammer nor how often he struggled to hit the nail. True to his word, Gansu didn’t push him for any information, allowing him to work in silence. The weight of the hammer wasn’t something he was used to. A sword was more balanced, and used entirely different movements. Most of the time he needed two hands just to get the nail through the thick wood. 

Lee had been watching them from the top of the ladder for a while now, he wasn’t known for silence and kept chattering on. Gansu had already shingled most of the roof while Zuko struggled with the same one he had been working on since he had started. He had only managed to get a few nails fully in, the rest were sticking up, bent at odd angles. 

“You don’t seem like you’re from around here.” Lee mused out loud.

“Mm-mm.” Zuko grunted with a shake of his head.

“Where are you from then?” Lee asked.

“Far away.” Zuko answered, readying to hit in another nail.

“Oh...where are you going?” Lee continued to pry.

“Lee, give it a rest,” Gansu interrupted, stopping his own hammering. “Stop asking the man personal questions, got it?”

“Yes...” Lee sighed out sadly, looking down at the ground. “So how’d you get that scar?”

At the question, Zuko missed the nail he was trying to hit and smashed his thumb instead. Letting out a grunt of pain, Zuko shook his hand and hissed through his teeth to breath. 

“It’s not nice to bother people about things they might not want to talk about,” Gansu interjected, disciplining his son. “The man’s past is his business.”

Gansu then went back to hammering as Lee deflated from where he was standing on the ladder. Zuko looked down at the nail he had been aiming for, grasping it and holding it in place once more. The sound of hammering lulled him in a way, and his mind began to wander as he worked on hammering in the nail. His immediate thoughts were of his mother, the only person who disciplined him with words and wisdom in his immediate family. Where his father was cruel, his mother was kind. At the time, it balanced the family, it had even kept Azula in check. She always lied, even back then, but it used to be pranks, selfish amusement, and a want for attention. She dealt with their mother’s absence in a much different way than Zuko had. She didn’t seem to care she was gone, if anything she was giddy.

**~Break~**

Zuko dreamed of the night Iroh had sent them gifts back from his army campaign in the Earth Kingdom. He had received an ivory handled knife, while Azula had received a doll. She had grown annoyed, even angry at it, burning it to a crisp. She took her anger out on Iroh’s letter, mentioning how sad it would be if Iroh died in the war and their father became Fire Lord instead. The look on her face was one he hadn’t really seen on her before that day, but it chilled him all the same. Azula felt nothing at the thought of Iroh dying, and only saw the pros in it. Their mother admonished her, scolding her to never say such things again, but it was clear Azula didn’t care as she burned Iroh’s letter with a grin.

Zuko was startled from his dream by footsteps creeping towards him. Looking beneath his lashes he caught sight of Lee as he began to pull the sword from where he had hung it up. As the stable door closed shut, he opened his eyes and moved to follow the boy. He wasn’t surprised to find him attempting to swing the swords around in the fields. He grunted and shouted as he hacked at the flowers, clumsy and uncoordinated in his attacks. He was agile enough, sprinting back and forth, turning to stab at a hollowed out tree stump in success. Zuko crept towards the boy, finding himself amused and not annoyed in the slightest. There was a time where Zuko would have shouted at anyone who touched his swords, but after dreaming of his mother he felt soothed. 

“You’re holding them all wrong.” Zuko said, crossing his arms with a feigned expression of annoyance. 

Startled, Lee screamed and jumped backwards, falling to the ground. With a guilty look, Lee slowly stood up, a sunflower stuck on his head. With his chin tucked against his chest, Lee held the swords out for Zuko to take. The sunflower he had previously been wearing as a hat, slipped off his forehead, brushing his nose, before falling to the ground. 

“Keep in mind, these are dual swords. Two halves of a single weapon.” Zuko said, holding them together before stepping back. “Don’t think of them as separate, because they’re not. They’re just two different parts of the same whole.”

Zuko began to show Lee what he meant, moving with perfect flow. He hit high and low with each sword, switching after each swing. His one sword always led the other, ever so slightly. Taking the top of a sunflower perfectly off, Zuko turned back to Lee, reminding himself of the times he spent training Mira. He handed the swords back to the boy, and watched as Lee tried to emulate him. While his movements were still sloppy, his form was much better than before. Lee attacked the stump again, cutting off a branch sticking out from the top. Lee stopped to give Zuko an expectant look, clearly wanting praise. Zuko smiled, giving the boy a nod causing Lee to grin and laugh in relief.

“I think you’d really like my brother, Sen Su. He used to show me stuff like this all the time.” Lee boasted, pride beaming across his face.

**~Break~**

Morning came too quickly for Zuko, who had been up for half of the night. He knew he had overstayed his welcome, but needed the rest and food horribly. His ostrich horse was doing a lot better today, appearing more alert and energetic. Packing up what few belongings he had he saw Lee and his family exit their house. They approached him as he mounted his ostrich horse, holding out a small package.

“Here, this ought to get you through a few meals.” Sela said as Zuko reached for it.

Hearing a rumble in the distance, Zuko looked up to see the soldiers from before heading towards the farm. Gansu stepped forward, clearly intent to meet them at the gate. 

“What do you think they want?” He asked.

“Trouble.” Zuko responded as he glared at the soldiers.

The different farm animals started to make a ruckus, oinking, screeching, and stamping their hooves in the dirt. The soldiers reached the gate within minutes, stopping just before Zuko and Lee’s family.

“What do you want, Gow?” Gansu asked.

“Just thought someone ought to tell you your son’s battalion got captured,” Gow grinned, before turning to the other soldiers. You boys hear what the Fire Nation did with their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?”

“Dressed ‘em up in Fire Nation uniforms and put them on the front line unarmed, way I heard it,” A soldier answered, before he spat into the dirt. “Then they just watched.” 

“You watch your mouth!” Gansu shouted, pointing his finger at the soldier. 

Gow flicked his reins, moving towards Gansu as Zuko intercepted. He matched Gow’s stare, daring him to try something. He was reminded of the day his mother had received news that his cousin, Lu Ten, had died in battle. He couldn’t stand to let Gow mock Gansu and his family for their loss, it was too similar to what his father had done when they had seen their grandfather, who was still Fire Lord at the time, the night before his mother disappeared. 

“Why bother rooting around in the mud with these pigs?” Gow scoffed, turning his bird around and motioning for his men to follow.

Zuko watched as Gow and his men left, not quite listening to Gansu talking to his wife and Lee behind him. This wasn’t going to be the last they heard from Gow, but what could Zuko do? He was Fire Nation, the very same people that had most likely taken their son from them. He didn’t have a right to their pain and he felt like a voyager as he stayed frozen on the spot, watching the horizon.

“What’s gonna happen to my brother?” Lee asked, sorrow filling his voice.

“I’m going to the front. I’m going to find Sen Su and bring him back.” Gansu answered, pulling his crying wife into his arms.

“When my dad goes...” Lee said, rushing towards Zuko to talk. “Will you stay?”

“No. I need to move on,” Zuko answered, reaching into his belt to pull out the ivory handled knife he had gotten as a gift from Iroh all those years ago. “Here, I want you to have this, read the inscription.”

Lee grabbed the knife with a wide smile, showing his missing front teeth once more. 

“Made in Earth Kingdom...” Lee said reading the inscription. 

“The other one.” Zuko sighed.

“Never give up without a fight.” Lee read.

Zuko flicked the reins, leaving the farm, and Lee, behind.

Zuko was unable to shake his uneasy thoughts, and was pulled back into his memories of the aftermath of Lu Ten’s death. Stricken with grief, Iroh had returned home, giving up on his siege of Ba Sing Se. Azula had mocked him for it, calling Iroh weak and pathetic. She wasn’t the only one to harbour those thoughts either, and soon Iroh had become the disgraced retired general he was now. But, it hadn’t happened by accident or as a direct result of his failed siege. 

Iroh had been next in line for the throne, but the night of his grandfather’s death, the night his mother disappeared, something had changed. His father had pushed for Iroh to be removed as next in line because he had lost his heir and failed in his siege, incurring his grandfather's wrath. That night, Azula had come into his room, joking about how their grandfather was going to kill him for his father’s cold hearted words. He hadn’t fully believed her then, but after that night he had always wondered if what she had warned him about was true.

In the end, their mother intervened, taking Azula out of Zuko’s room for a talk. By the end of that night his grandfather would be dead, Iroh would be stripped of his birthright, and his father made Fire Lord. His mother’s presence would be erased from the palace in the following weeks, until not even her name was mentioned by anyone, even his father, ever again. He never learned why, and Azula would always mock him with fabricated truths. Over time, he eventually learned to ignore her.

After all, Azula always lies.

**~Break~**

“Azula always lies...” Zuko muttered, slipping in and out of his dream.

Finally awakening by the sound of a cart coming down the road, Zuko sat up to see Sela rushing towards him. It took a moment for Zuko to situate himself. He was in the Earth Kingdom, not the Fire Nation, and had stopped to rest in a small field on the outskirts of the town. 

“You have to help. It’s Lee,” Sela shouted as she stopped her cart, hopping off of it to run over to him. “The thugs from town came back as soon as Gansu left. When they ordered us to give them food, Lee pulled a knife on them. I don’t even know where he got a knife. Then they...took him away. They told me if Lee’s old enough to fight, he’s old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you, but...” 

She began to cry, her sobs echoing around them as she begged for his help. Zuko knew exactly how Lee had gotten his knife, and felt guilt rip at his gut. It had meant to be a kind gift, but it had blown up in his face like everything always did. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to abandon the boy and let Sela lose another son.

“I’ll get your son back.” Zuko said, standing up and looking at Sela.

“Thank you, oh thank you so much!” She cried, rushing towards Zuko and pulling him into a hug.

Zuko wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t used to people hugging him like this. Even Iroh was rare in giving him hugs. Sela smelled like a mother would, and he melted into her, winding his own arms around her back in return. It had been so long since anyone had hugged him like that and he felt himself lost in the reminder of his own loving mother.

**~Break~**

When Zuko rode into town, most of the villagers were packing up their stalls or bringing their children inside. Zuko knew there was going to be a fight, and moved his hand towards his hilt. He would have to rely on his swords instead of his bending if he wanted to be able to help Lee. He didn’t want to make things worse for the boy, more so than he already did. 

“Hey, there he is!” Lee shouted from where he was tied to a post. “I told you he’d come.”

The three soldiers from before stood up and turned to him, their weapons already drawn. Their leader, Gow, was nowhere to be seen. Zuko dismounted and began to undo his hat, placing it on his ostrich horse's saddle. As if summoned by Zuko’s thoughts, Gow walked out from one of the alleyways. He gave Zuko a pompous grin, moving to join the rest of his men. Zuko glared at Gow, staring him down as he approached.

“Let the kid go.” Zuko ordered, causing Gow to laugh.

“Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do.” Gow spoke, casting Zuko a glare of his own.

“It doesn’t matter who I am. But I know who  _ you _ are. You’re not soldiers, you’re bullies. Freeloaders abusing your power. Mostly over women and kids. You don’t want Lee in your army. You’re sick cowards messing with a family who’s already lost one son to the war. “ Zuko answered back, his tone venomous. 

“Are you gonna let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?” Gow said incredulously as he turned to one of his soldiers. 

The soldier looked at Gow, and then Zuko for a moment, before angling his naginta and rushing at Zuko. Zuko flicked his sword out of the hilt so he could draw it faster, awaiting the man's incoming attack. Dodging his thrust, Zuko sidestepped and drew his sword, hitting the man square in the forehead with the butt of his hilt. As the man was sent skittering back, Zuko sheathed his sword once more, standing at full attention. The soldier took a look at Zuko, before scrambling to his feet and abandoning not only the fight and his weapon, but Gow as well. The remaining men looked at Zuko with rage-filled glares, another bum rushing Zuko without much care. 

This time Zuko did not draw his sword instead dodging the incoming naginta attack, pivoting around the weapon with ease. He grasped the man's head, and used their momentum to smash the soldier into the dirt road. Zuko quickly stood up and slipped backwards, waiting for the soldier to either continue his assault, or flee. Zuko bet all his remaining possessions on the fact these men were cowards and watched the man whimper, before he too fled. The remaining soldier wasted no time in attempting the same tactic as the other two, charging at him with a growl. Zuko kicked high, breaking the metal blade off the wooden staff it connected too. The soldier stared at what remained of his weapon with fear racing across his face. With a scream, he tossed the splintered wood and ran after his defeated friends.

Now the only people who remained were Gow and the tied up Lee. Lee laughed in triumph as a crowd slowly gathered, watching Zuko fight the supposed soldiers. Gow drew his hammers, swinging them around with deadly precision. He had a scowl on his face, his intent and emotion clear; he wanted to take Zuko out and he was pissed. Zuko drew his sword, separating it into dual blades. He was ready for this fight, and would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to knocking Gow down a peg. Gow swung a hammer down and towards the earth, bending the dirt and rock into a boulder. Twisting the second hammer around, he launched it towards Zuko. He grunted in exertion, watching as Zuko cut the boulder in half with a glare. So he was an earthbender too, just great. 

Gow jumped into the air, twisting around, and landing with a thunderous thud. He bent the earth up, creating more projectile boulders he sent at Zuko with a slam of his hammer. Zuko deflected each one, walking backwards as he tried to avoid the immense force used to send them towards him. The third boulder hit Zuko in the gut, causing him to bend over and suck in whatever air he could. Zuko raised his swords back up, moving to charge Gow and decrease the distance between them so he wouldn’t be fighting anymore boulders. 

“Give him a left! A left!” An old man shouted at Zuko.

“It’s not a fistfight.” An old woman corrected, grabbing his shoulder.

“He’s got a left sword, don’t he?” Was the old man's reply.

Gow let out another grunt, sending a barrage of rocks at Zuko. Zuko continued to advance, slashing through rocks and dodging others if he could. Unable to keep up with how fast Gow could bend, he eventually took another rock to the gut and was sent sailing back, the momentum causing him to somersault backwards. Catching himself, Zuko rose to his feet, attempting to shake off the hit. 

“Look out!” The same old man from before shouted out.

“Behind you!” Lee warned.

Zuko looked up in time to see Gow bending night several more boulders, hitting them with his hammers in quick succession. Zuko continued to do his best, deflecting them with his swords, but the force and size of these boulders made it harder to do. Gow, growing angry with Zuko’s tactics, sent out a torrent of rocks from the ground which smashed into Zuko with such force he saw stars. Landing in a painful heap on his back, Zuko groaned as his head connected painfully with the dirt road. 

_ ‘Zuko, please listen to me. Everything I’ve done, I’ve done to protect you. Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are.’  _

He heard his mother’s voice, somewhere behind the ringing in his ears. Everything was dark and Zuko could hear footsteps approaching him. He let out a small groan, willing his eyes open as his mother’s words played on a loop.

“Get up...” He heard Lee pittifully beg. 

Remember huh...there was a lot Zuko remembered, he remembered he was a banished prince, he remembered his father’s cruelty, and he remembered Iroh’s warm hand on his shoulder as they watched their homeland slip into the horizon. His whole life was contradictory, remembering who he was now was dangerous. Grasping his sword, Zuko wretched open his eyes, seeing Gow raise his hammers above his body. Anger and shame deeply seeded in his gut, he spun around sending out a wave of fire with a snarled yell. Sending it outwards, Zuko knocked Gow to the ground as he rose from the fire still raging around him. He missed how the faces of the crowd turned shocked and fearful, watching him with apprehension. 

Gow, having lost his hammers, attempted to fight back with only his earthbending, but Zuko was faster. Zuko rushed through the cover of flames, and used his swords as extensions of himself, sending out blast after blast at Gow. Gow attempted to shield himself in earth and rock, but he wasn’t anywhere as adept as Zuko was and his fire tore through the stone as if it were paper. Gow was sent sailing back once more, landing in a heap down the road, a cloud of dust obscuring him from view. As the dust faded, Zuko saw Gow had smashed into the side of a house, trapped beneath several large boulders. 

“Who...who are you?” Gow asked, his voice laced with pain and fear.

Zuko approached Gow, his swords still steaming from the heat he had sent through them. There were many answers to that question, depending on how Zuko wanted this to end. His mother’s words bounced around his skull as pride shot up his spine. He fixed Gow with a proud and angered stare, stopping at his feet. 

“My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne.” Zuko declared proudly as he sheathed his swords.

“Prince of the Fire Nation?” The crowd began to murmur. 

“Liar!” The old man shouted, pointing towards Zuko. “I heard of you! You’re not a prince, you’re an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him.”

Zuko knelt before Gow, feeling the burning sting of that comment. Gow whimpered, struggling to get away. Zuko retrieved the knife he had given Lee and calmly walked towards the boy, who’s mother, Sela, was already untying him. Lee hid behind her skirts, giving him a fierce look as Zuko knelt before him, holding out the knife.   
  
“Stay right there.” Sela ordered with a protective glare etched into her face.    
  
Zuko stopped walking, feeling the sting of her tone hit him like a ton of bricks. Kneeling down, Zuko held the knife out for Lee to take. If nothing else, Zuko could at least return what Iroh had stolen. He could still give this boy a gift, and maybe one day it would save his life. 

“It’s yours, you should have it.” Zuko said in a soft tone.

“No, I hate you.” Lee responded with a harsh glare, poking his head out from behind his mother. 

Zuko watched as they turned away, walking towards their home and out of town. Pocketing the knife, Zuko attempted to ignore the feeling of hurt the boy's words had caused. Just like that, he was back to being the hated banished prince of the Fire Nation. For the first time ever, he didn’t feel angry for it, nor the pride of being from the Fire Nation. There wasn’t any honour here to find, and so Zuko stood up and turned towards his ostrich horse. As he mounted his ostrich horse, the townspeople parted ways, watching him leave with sour looks and vile glares. They held makeshift weapons rocks, and rotten fruit. Lee stood by, emboldened by the crowd, watching Zuko leave with a glower of his own. 

He had remembered who he was, he had never forgotten, just like his mother had asked. For all the good that did him, he was the most hated person in the Earth Kingdom. It was no wonder Mira had left the first chance she got.

**~Break~**

His thoughts hadn’t strayed to his mother since the day he had been shunned from that town. It was easier to pretend he wasn’t Zuko crowned prince of the Fire Nation when he could avoid those thoughts and memories. Zuko couldn't remember a time he had ever felt so rotten. He was alone, hated, shunned, and still running low on supplies. He hadn’t thought he had anything else to lose after what happened with Azula, but he was wrong. Now, his chances of ever capturing the Avatar and returning home were slim to none. He had never felt more lost in his life. 

To make matters worse he had noticed several toll stops set up along the roads as he approached the coast. Some soldiers seemed to be dressed in Fire Nation colours, but many others also wore Earth Kingdom garments. Mercenaries, if Zuko had to wager a guess. So he opted to avoid the roads, cutting through more of the desert. 

He caught sight of smoke coming from a campfire, signaling there was someone camping out nearby. Approaching where he had seen the smoke, he saw a small ravine leading towards a camp set up near the river below. A dozen or so people were milling about and Zuko was startled by how many of their features seemed to remind him of Mira’s. Their eyes wider, faces a lot more square, longer noses, and skin pale and speckled with dots of colour. A few had light coloured hair like Mira, but most had variations or brown and black. They all looked like they had come from different places yet their mannerisms were so similar. They spoke like Mira did, casually and with words or slang he didn’t recognize. Some had dark skin, some were tanned, and others looked like many of the people who lived in the Earth Kingdom. It was possible that other people from Mira’s home had come here too, but that wasn’t what startled Zuko. 

No, it was the fact that they had a Fire Nation banner at their camp. Zuko watched as a woman waterbended from the river, filling several flasks at once. It was strange, because the Fire Nation hadn’t taken any prisoners with the intention to have them join their army. If that woman came from Mira’s homeland, why was she a waterbender and Mira a firebender? Questions swirled around his head and he found himself even more perplexed by their strange natures. Their dark clothing even reminded him of the outfit Mira had been wearing when they found her. Tight fit, sleek, and lacking any real decoration or colour to signify their homeland. 

“That bitch of an Avatar has to have headed in this direction. We haven’t heard anything from the other search parties. If we keep heading towards the next town, there’s a chance we can find more leads.” A man dressed in black clothing spoke as he twirled a knife around in his hand.

“I second that idea because I am sick of bathing in the river.” The woman scoffed, stepping towards him and handing out the flasks.   
  
“We should follow the river.” A young man with short dark hair and deeply tanned skin spoke up.   
  
Zuko was startled by the man’s voice, he hadn’t noticed he was there at all. The young man was sitting on a rock, slouched over a matte black object Zuko didn’t recognize. It looks like a club with a strange thin pole and hilt. He heard a click as the dark-haired man slid a piece of it off, revealing the hollow end of what Zuko thought was the hilt.    
  
“Fuck the river, I say we take the most direct road.” The first man scoffed.

“It may be faster, but it’s also controlled by the Fire Nation. There is no way the Avatar would take that route. Also, this  _ is _ the only consistent water source for miles around here, any Avatar would need to have access to water in order to practice waterbending and not die of dehydration. Honestly, I think we need to be less concerned with catching up quickly and more concerned about leaving Fire Nation controlled areas. It’s going to be harder to get the townsfolk to talk to us, we will also have less backup.” The dark-haired man responded.

“That’s why we don’t dress in their colours for fucks sakes.” The man with the knife scoffed. 

“I just mean, once we pack up camp we shouldn’t put up that Fire Nation banner if we want to get any good intel.” The man sitting on the rock sighed.

“I agree, we will get a lot farther if we blend in fully.” The woman said.    
  
“Fine, do whatever the fuck you guys want. I don’t give a shit if we fly their flags or not, just as long as we catch that bitch.” The large man with the knife spat as he tossed his knife into the dirt.   
  
“Che, testy aren’t we.” The woman scoffed, bending down to retrieve the knife and place it in her pocket.    
  
“You better not be thinking of keeping my knife.” The beefy man scowled.    
  
“I think I might,” The woman grinned as she folded the blade away into the handle and pocketed it. “ Maybe then you’ll learn not to throw your toys.”    
  
“Stop fucking around, that was a gift from my ma, give it.” The beefy man scowled, sticking his hand out and motioning for it back.    
  
“Aww, so cute, baby's first knife.” The woman laughed.

Zuko’s head was a flurry of questions, just who were those people? His father had never been keen on hiring mercenaries for such important matters like finding the Avatar. They didn’t act like Fire Nation, most of them didn’t even look like they were from the Fire Nation, yet they fought under its banner. The only thing keeping Zuko from freaking out was the fact that if they too were hunting the Avatar, that meant Azula hadn’t caught him yet. This was good news for Zuko and he now had the perfect place to start his search. He just needed to get there before they did. 

**~Break~**

It was nightfall by the time Zuko reached the nearest town. He just hoped that those people from before were stopped for the night so he could have a decent head start. If they were working for the Fire Nation, but not actually Fire Nation, there was a good chance they wouldn’t recognize him, but he couldn’t take that chance. If they got to the Avatar first, he would have to fight them, something he wasn’t sure he was capable of alone. 

The small town was quiet and set up in a small semicircle against the side of a rocky hill. In the middle he found a large building with lights still on. It reminded him of a temple in a way, but he soon heard murmurs of children as he got closer. Everywhere else was closed up for the night, and there was no bar or inn he could see. The only building with activity was the one before him. Hitching his ostrich horse up outside, he entered through the large double doors finding them unlocked. A long hallway greeted him and he walked down it, feeling uncertain. Was he supposed to just walk in, or was he trespassing?

“Hello?” He heard a woman ask. 

Zuko twisted around finding an older woman dressed in soft creams and light greens watching him from one of the doorways.

“I, uh...was wondering if there was anywhere to stay in town for the night?” Zuko asked, unable to think of anything else. 

“Well, there is no actual inn here, but we often take in travellers for the night. Come, follow me.” The woman smiled, motioning for Zuko to follow. 

Several children ran past them as she led Zuko into the main area of the building. There was a staircase leading upstairs and he saw a couple younger children watching him from the railings. The woman led him into a kitchen and motioned for him to sit. Silently obeying, Zuko sat down and watched as she pulled open a cupboard and collected a bowl and spoon. Turning back around she walked over and placed a now full bowl of stew before him. 

“Eat up, you look like skin and bones.” She smiled.

Zuko didn’t have to be told twice and he started to dig in. The woman served herself a bowl and went to sit beside him when a shrill cry broke the silence. She let out a soft sigh, placing her spoon back beside her bowl and gave him an apologetic smile.

“Oh dear, that’s probably little Liu Min, excuse me for a moment. Please, keep eating” The woman said as she scurried off towards a room across the hall. 

Zuko looked back down at his food, wondering how he could broach the subject of the Avatar. Was it possible he had stopped here? It was doubtful because this town was so small they didn’t even have an inn or many stores for supplies. But, if the Avatar had flown over they might have seen his air bison. Figuring that was his best course of action, Zuko looked up to see the woman returning with a small baby.

“Sorry about that, Liu Min has trouble sleeping through the night still, we’ve only had her for a few nights. Poor thing was brought in by a young woman who had rescued her from a Fire Nation attack.” The woman said mournfully.

“A woman rescued her? Was she alone? Did she have dark hair and wear blue Water Tribe clothing?” Zuko asked, thinking of that Water Tribe girl that traveled with the Avatar.

“No, this girl was alone. She had the strangest colour of hair I have ever seen. It was so light, like straw or sand. She wore Earth Nation clothing not Water Tribe.” The woman said as she shook her head.

“Hair the colour of sand...” Zuko mused, thinking of Mira instantly. “Did she tell you her name?”

“No, we never asked. People who come through here are usually escaping something. We don’t have much nor are we on the way to any other towns. Our village is the last remaining one in the area, the rest are now ghost towns.” The woman said as she rocked the baby in her arms. 

“Did you happen to see where she was headed?” Zuko asked.

“Towards the ruins of a town called Taitou, she seemed to be looking for someone.” The woman said as she looked up at Zuko.

“Thank you for the meal, but I’ve got to go.” Zuko said, forgetting completely about the Avatar. 

Rushing towards the door, he heard footsteps following him. His mind was a flurry, Mira had come through here? Was she also tracking the Avatar, or was she looking for him? He had wasted too much time in Lee’s village and he needed to make up for all that lost time. He needed to ride through the night and catch up with her, and hopefully the Avatar, before Azula and those soldiers did.

“Wait!” He heard the woman shout. 

“What is it?” Zuko asked, stopping and turning his head to look at the woman.

“I hope you find her...she seemed lost.” The woman smiled, before turning and heading back into the kitchen.

Zuko left the village as quick as he could. He didn’t stop riding for anything, moving as quickly as he could to catch up to Mira. He could only imagine what would happen if Azula or those soldiers got to her first. Flashes of the uncontrolled anger of the man with the knife flashed through his mind and he flicked the reins harder, urging his ostrich horse to go faster.

**~Break~**

Zuko had rushed throughout the night and well into the morning before he needed to rest. He had been napping for a couple of hours when he felt the earth rumble below him. Sitting up and looking around he saw a large metal vehicle rolling across the grassy field below him. It had several Fire Nation insignias emblazoned on it and Zuko frowned. It was possible those soldiers from before were using the large vehicle, but he had not seen them with it at their camp, so the most likely culprit would be Azula. A frown etched on his face, Zuko quickly mounted his ostrich horse and rushed towards the tracks left in the dirt by the large metal machine. She was headed in the same direction that Mira and the Avatar were, Zuko had to get to them before Azula did.

If he kept up with the monstrous machine, he would be able to rest for a few hours here and there and use the tracks to catch up. It didn’t seem to move much faster than he did, although it never seemed to stop. The lack of windows also meant that they wouldn’t be able to see him following as long as he stayed behind them. Eventually, Azula would need to exit the metal monstrosity to capture the Avatar, so until then he would bide his time. 

**~Break~**

Catching up to the metal vehicle once again after a nap, Zuko saw it had stopped. Halting his movements he saw three people exit from a ramp extended from the front. Getting a little closer he saw it was indeed Azula. However, he also recognized her two companions. They were Ty Lee, and Mai. Stunned at seeing both of the girls after so long, he couldn’t help but feel a clench in his gut. How long had it been again? Five years? He watched as they darted into the trees and followed after them, keeping his distance. They both looked so different and Zuko wondered for a brief moment if they would think the same if they saw him. 

They stopped not far down the river and Zuko watched as they chatted for a few minutes, picking up clumps of fur to inspect. They didn’t talk for much longer and split up, heading in opposite directions, Choosing to follow after Azula, Zuko knew she would be heading straight for the Avatar, there was no way she would let Ty Lee and Mai take the glory. She led them out of the forested area and towards an abandoned town nestled in a small desert. He wondered if it was the abandoned town Taitou, but no record or sign of the town's name remained. He approached the town, catching the tail end of a conversation. Getting closer, he found it was Azula and Aang. 

“Do you really want to fight me?” He heard Azula say as he reached the first remains of a house.

Flicking the reins Zuko rushed in, ducking between two of the buildings, jumping off his ostrich horse and landing in a crouch. Dust kicked up around him as his ostrich horse continued to run past another few houses. 

“Yes. I really do.” Zuko replied as he took off his hat and threw it aside.

“Zuko!” Aang gasped.

“I was wondering when you’d show up, Zu-Zu.” Azula said with a smug grin.

“Pfft.” Aang laughed as he covered his mouth with a hand. “Zu-Zu?”

“Back off Azula!” Zuko ordered, ignoring Aang as he stepped in front of him. “He’s mine.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Azula declared, stepping back and raising her arms for a fight. 

Zuko looked at Azula, then glanced at Aang. Aang jumped back, raising his staff in defence, but made no further movements. His fingers twitched as he looked back at Azula, waiting for someone to make the first move. As he went to glance at Aang, Azula sent out a burst of blue flame. Zuko conjured his own fire, managing to block her incoming attack just barely. 

“Ouf!” He shouted as he was sent flying into the side of a building.

The wood shattered upon impact, sending splinters of wood and dust down upon him. He heard Aang run off and Azula chase after him. She sent out a large whip of fire, bringing it down upon Aang who was attempting to fly off on his glider. Zuko struggled to get out of the debris, following Azula on foot he watched as she scaled one of the buildings, landing on the roof.

“Ahhh!” Aang shouted, spinning his staff to bend the fire away. “Unf!”

Aang hit the ground and quickly sat up trying to find where Azula had gone. Azula was racing across the roofs of the remaining buildings, jumping off one to land with a flaming kick aimed at Aang’s head. He rolled away, avoiding another fiery kick, attempting to escape, only to be blocked by Zuko. Zuko sent out several blasts of fire from his fists, causing Aang to duck, quickly turning to sprint in the other direction. He narrowly missed one of Azula’s attacks, spinning around her, sending out a few blasts of air at them both. 

Zuko continued his assault, sending blast after blast at both Aang and Azula. He dissipated one of Azula’s blue flames, watching Aang flip out of the way. Azula was now stuck in the middle, fending them both off as Zuko and Aang dodged and attacked. Taking advantage of the distraction, Zuko jumped up sending down his own flaming kick aimed at Azula. She moved herself back, shooting out a wall of flame to protect herself. Her hand shot out to strike Zuko and he rolled back, avoiding her blue coated fist. He rolled back forward, flipping onto his feet, sending out his own blast to cover his movements. Azula aimed for his feet and Zuko jumped up, dodging just in time as she sent another attack at Aang.

Aang jumped up onto a raised walkway that led to several buildings, before darting into one of them. Azula was the first to follow, landing just as Aang retreated into the house. She raced through the doorways, letting out a gasp. Zuko didn’t see what was going on, already rushing up the steps and darting through the doorway. His feet suddenly hit thin air and he saw Aang floating in the air above him, waving. 

“Whoa! Aah!” Zuko shouted as he fell and landed in the rubble below. 

He watched as Aang knocked Azula down, except she landed a lot more gracefully beside Zuko’s head. In a crouch, she gave him a small grin, shooting a blast of fire up at Aang and sending a second towards him. Zuko shot through the wall of the building, hitting the ground with a solid thud. He groaned, attempting to stop the world from spinning. Shutting his eyes tightly, he felt like his body was numb as the fight continued on around him. Attempting to open his eyes once more, he found his Uncle hovering over him with a concerned look. Zuko blinked as he realized he was no longer alone.

“Uncle?” He gasped as Iroh grasped his arm.

“Get up.” Iroh said, helping Zuko sit up.

Looking around he saw Mira fighting Azula alongside Aang and his friends. His eyes widened as he watched her fight his cruel sister with such ferocity. He swallowed his want to call out her name, realizing that Mira might not need him as much as he thought. The hurt mixed with his pride for her abilities, watching as she slipped around Azula’s attacks with a fluid grace. Was this a recent change, or had she always been this talented?

Perhaps she actually was better off without him.

**~Chapter 4 End~**


	14. Just Keep Swimming (Book Two: Earth - Chapter 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mira back with Zuko and Iroh, what will she do now? With Sadar and his army looming on the horizon, Iroh injured, and Mira still keeping the fact she is the Avatar a secret, what will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and hits! I am beyond floored. So sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I ended up overhauling a lot of it so we get to see more original plot layered into the canon. This is where the romance starts to ramp up more so enjoy! This is also a longer chapter to make up for being so late. That, and I couldn't find a good spot to end this chapter without making it too short. We are getting closer and closer to the spicy climax of their relationship and of this arc in the story!
> 
> P.S. Yes, Mira does have mental illness. What she has isn't specifically mentioned, not because she isn't aware, but because I didn't want to a. make any specific diagnosis into a stereotype, and b. because there is a lot of overlap in different diagnosis so many symptoms overlap I didn't want to alienate anyone who did or didn't have the symptoms she has. I also wanted to keep Mira approachable for any and all readers to see themselves in. She of course at this point has PTSD, that one is more obvious because I showed the trauma involved. However, if anyone wants to know what Mira has I would be happy to share it. Specifically, I only write what I know, so when I was creating Mira as a character, I wanted to write someone with mental illness struggling in a time with less information and support so I could explore my own feelings and fears of not having access to either. This doesn't mean I am writing Mira to be like me, I am not. But I do not feel comfortable writing characters with mental illnesses I have not experienced or do not understand. I started this story around the time I got my diagnosis so that has some bearing on this decision as well. I always had, and still have, plans and intentions of addressing this in full later, once things have settled down. Mira's priorities aren't to focus on her mental illnesses right now and to instead survive. When things calm, that is when she will have to deal with a lot of this. I wanted to make this feeling part of the story for the readers by having it on the back burner for Mira until she can no longer avoid it by learning all her bending, focusing on defeating the Fire Lord or Sadar, etc. I would love to hear all of your thoughts regarding this and if you would like me to explore it earlier or leave it for later. This is a supportive place for mental illness and mental health, we do not shame here, so if anyone ever needs to talk please feel free to message me.

**~Chapter 5 Start~**

The days following the storm were rather quiet. Iroh continued to rest and heal while Zuko and I gathered supplies and cared for the birds. We had fallen into a comfortable routine as we eased back into coexisting together. Zuko had become more active when it came to chores and finding food. There was something different about him now and I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. It wasn’t just Iroh getting injured, there was no way that was all that burdened him. He was quieter now, humbled in some way that concerned me. Pride and Zuko went hand in hand and now...now he seemed defeated.

Zuko carried himself with a humility that had been absent up until this point. He was both thankful and helpful and I felt myself thrown for a loop. Something had happened during our separation, but I didn’t have it in me to ask. If I asked, then I ran the risk of Zuko wanting to know what happened to me in return. Right now there was a quiet acceptance not to ask between us, and I wanted to keep it that way.

Today I had ventured farther from the hut we were living in to forage for some fresh vegetables. I wasn’t sure what Zuko was up to today, but was no longer concerned he would be up to no good. He had also left his bird behind which dispelled the worry he had taken off again to chase Aang. The supplies he brought back were always foraged, no longer acquired through sticky fingers. 

I twisted some of the dried grass away, looking for some small clovers I knew would make a nice tea for Iroh. I was met with hard dirt once more and sighed. Everything was so parched here, the book had said they were known to grow in the area, but they needed a lot of shade. Standing up I walked towards a few trees nestled in a small bunch. Perhaps I would find more luck near the base of the trunks. Kneeling down once more, I picked the dead grass from the base of one of the trees. Moving some of the dead leaves aside, I found a bunch of clovers nestled near the tree's roots.    
  
“Score!” I boasted to myself, picking the bunch of clovers and folding them into a ragged piece of cloth.   
  
Standing back up I cracked my neck, stretching out my shoulders. Man I was beyond lucky to have been born in a time with grocery stores and advanced technology. Roughing it here was hard for me at first. Even now, I still kept finding out how little I knew about self sufficiency in this new world I found myself in. Brushing the dirt off my hands, I noted how calloused they had become. Tracing the lines on my palm, I marvelled at the rough feeling. My hands were not the only things that had changed either. I had grown more muscled, losing some of the fat I had gained from living a comfortable life. Although, the way I had lost a lot of the weight hadn’t been exactly healthy; I was in survival mode. 

My skin had tanned ever so slightly from where I had gotten sunburned. New freckles greeted me each day and my hair had started to showcase some highlights from the sun's bleaching effects. I had used to use sword fighting as a way to stay fit, and now it barely tired me out. I was a different person than I was when I first came here. I had gained some new traumas and adapted to old ones. I also no longer felt so alone. I missed Naia, I missed my family but...the thought of ever losing Iroh or Zuko chilled me to the bone; they had become my new family in their own way.   
  
Moving to look for some turnips or carrots near the river, I mounted Ernie and flicked his reins. We hit more greenery as we got closer to the water source. I marveled at how the Earth Nation blended lush areas filled with thriving plants with scorching deserts of shimmering sand. It was seamless and beautiful and I ached at the thought of how one day we would destroy such natural wonders with greed. Dismounting Erie, I placed the reins on his saddle, turning to approach the river. I noticed instantly a bunch of either turnips or carrots growing next to the rushing water.    
  
I bent down, digging them out with my hands. The dirt was wet and easy to crumble away with my fingers. I slipped the first carrot out with a smile, laying it down next to me. I dug up the other four carrots, wrapping them in a piece of cloth and pocketing them. I moved towards another set of vegetables, finding more carrots. There were only three growing this time, but I noticed a whole bunch sitting just on the other side of the river.   
  
Standing up I looked around, wondering if there was something I could use to help me cross. The water wasn’t dangerous, but it was deep. I wasn’t sure I would be able to easily swim against the current to cross and pull myself out on the other side alone. With a sigh, I realized there wasn’t really anything nearby I could fashion to get across to the other side. The best I could do was backtrack to one of the abandoned homes around the area and find a large plank of wood. Or, I could bend the water out of my way instead. I juggled my options, taking another look around to make sure I was alone. It would be hard to see me while I was in the river as it had a small ravine of about two feet in height on either side.    
  
Pursing my lips, I took off my outer top and folded it on the ground, before rolling up my pant legs. Slipping off my shoes and rucksack, I approached the ravine and hopped down. The water went to midcalf and I took a deep breath, steadying myself on the rock I was standing on. Bringing my arms forward I felt the rush of cold travel through them as I lifted my hands up and forward. The water parted before me and I held it there, stepping forward with a smile. Making it halfway across, I began to hear footsteps and turned around. Still holding the water in place, I tried to pinpoint where the footsteps had come from.    
  
“Mira?” I heard Zuko ask.   
  
I let out a gasp, forgetting about the water entirely, dropping it in surprise. I sucked in a mouthful of water as my butt hit the rocky bottom. I pushed off the riverbed, kicking my feet and broke through the water. Drawing in a gasp of air, I spluttered the water from my mouth and tried to wipe the moisture from my eyes. Once my vision had cleared, I saw Zuko standing beside Ernie, holding my outer shirt with a shocked expression. I struggled against the current, trying to get to dry land as I waited for Zuko to snap out of his surprise. 

He moved towards the ravine, grasping my arms and heaving me up. I landed in a heap as Zuko sat down next to me giving me a funny expression. I didn’t really look at him, panic already shooting through my body. Had he seen me bend the water? No, he had found Ernie and some of my clothing without me and had called out my name, I just needed to calm down. I looked back up and he had a small smile on his face like he was trying to stifle laughter.    
  
“Were you trying to swim across the river?” Zuko asked as his grin twitched.   
  
“Yeah, so what?” I huffed, crossing my arms in protest. “It’s hot, I figured I’d take a dip.”    
  
I shifted my eyes to look at him and Zuko was simply shaking his head with a small smile on his face. My shoulders sagged, thankful he hadn’t caught me waterbending. It was a stupid decision, I needed to be more careful in the future. He stretched his neck, glancing around before looking back at me.   
  
“We should start heading back before it gets dark.” Zuko said as he stood up.    
  
I followed suit, grabbing my outer shirt and stuffing it into my rucksack. I was still soaked and wouldn’t be able to try and dry myself with waterbending anytime soon. I might as well deal with it like a firebender, so I raised my body heat instead. Zuko mounted Ernie and I approached, noticing a string of what looked like groundhogs tied to the side of the saddle.   
  
“Where did those come from?” I asked.   
  
“I caught them.” Zuko said with a shrug.

“You...caught them? You, the guy who spent an hour and caught one tiny fish, managed to catch four furry creatures? They aren’t even burned, so you obviously didn’t use firebending,” I mused, moving closer to inspect them. “They don’t look stolen either...”   
  
“Shut up, I caught them with traps I set up a few days ago.” Zuko grumbled with an embarrassed look.   
  
“Well colour me impressed then.” I laughed, moving to mount Ernie as well.   
  
“Whoa, you’re not mounting behind me. You’re soaking wet, you get to walk.” Zuko said as he moved his arm to stop me from mounting.    
  
“I thought it was getting dark soon, I’ll be walking home well into the night. Stop being so whiny, he’s my bird anyways. If anything, you should be the one walking.” I grumbled, trying to push his arm out of the way.   
  
“Bird? He’s an ostrich horse.” Zuko said as he allowed me to finally mount Ernie.   
  
“Well excuse me, we don’t have ostrich horses where I’m from, just horses.” I scoffed, my cheeks warming in embarrassment.   
  
“Horses? Not a pig horse?” Zuko asked.   
  
“A pig horse? What, no, just horses,” I responded in surprise. “There are pig horses?”   
  
“You sure it wasn’t an antelope horse?” Zuko inquired further.   
  
“Okay, you’re just messing with me now. You just keep putting two animals’ names together and claiming it's real.” I said with an incredulous expression.    
  
“Are you telling me that where you are from you have antelopes and horses, pigs and horses, and ostriches and horses, but no antelope horses, pig horses, or ostrich horses?” Zuko asked, turning to give me a perplexed look.   
  
“You’re telling me all those things you listed are real?” I replied back.   
  
“Considering we are riding an ostrich horse right now, yeah.” Zuko said in a mocking tone.   
  
“Fair point.” I relented, nodding my head towards him. “Like I said, where I’m from is pretty far away, I’m not surprised that while the animals we have are similar, they are also different.”   
  
“I can’t even imagine what a horse would look like.” Zuko said with a grin.   
  
“It’s kind of like an antelope, but bigger, and it doesn’t have horns?” I tried to explain.   
  
“You mean an antelope horse.” Zuko said, contradicting me.   
  
“No, I mean an antelope.” I shot back.   
  
“I’ve never seen an antelope, what do they look like?” Zuko asked, continuing to push my buttons.

“Ugh! Okay, fine! It looks like an antelope horse without horns, are you happy now?” I said, throwing my hands up into the air. 

“Incredibly.” Zuko deadpanned as he picked up the reins.    
  
I wound my hands around his waist and pressed myself against his back. He was searing hot, as usual, and he jumped when I pressed my wet clothing against his thin shirt. Ernie began to run, racing past the lush greenery and into the desert. I felt Zuko let out a small noise, looking at me over his shoulder. I responded with a shit eating grin, daring him to comment.   
  
“Get your wet self off my back.” He said with a glare.   
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about.” I said with a smug grin. 

The rest of the ride went like that, Zuko snidely asking me to stop draping my soaked body on him, and me ignoring him so I could annoy him further. By the end of it when we reached the hut, he stomped in past Iroh and began to crudely skin the groundhogs he had caught. I hadn’t learned what they were called, and by this point I was too scared to ask; Zuko was starting to ask too many questions and I wasn’t sure I could keep answering them. I was treading on thin ice at this point, growing too comfortable around him as time went on..

**~Break~**

Iroh cooked our dinner that night. It was a carrot and molehog, as it turned out, stew with a side of clover tea. Iroh was incredibly thankful, enveloping me in a hug before hurrying off to start a pot. Zuko gave me a funny look so I turned towards him, awaiting whatever issue he had with what I was doing.    
  
“You sure it’s such a good idea to let him make tea out of random plants?” Zuko asked.   
  
“Well, considering I have a book on edible plants and have cooked with them before, yes, I do think it’s a good idea.” I answered as I rolled my eyes.   
  
“Is that how you learned to find those carrots?” Zuko asked.   
  
“Yup, it’s helped me tons of times already. When I was traveling...uh, well, alone..I figured I needed to learn how to find food here, so I bought a book.” I said, attempting to gloss over our previous fallout.    
  
“That would have been useful to have.” Zuko said as he continued to eat his stew.   
  
“Oh? Sounds like there’s a story here,” I grinned, moving closer to poke his shoulder. “Come on, share with the class.”   
  
“Stop poking me,” Zuko grumbled, flicking my hand away. “There’s isn’t much of a story, I had trouble finding food.”    
  
“Couldn’t you just trade labour for food or coin at some town? That’s what I did.” I asked.   
  
“That wasn’t really much of an option.” Zuko replied.   
  
“How come?” I continued to press.   
  
“Because there weren’t many towns around, and the ones that were were under Fire Nation control,” Zuko answered, turning to give me an annoyed look. “Are you done now?”   
  
“Yeah yeah I’m done.” I finally relented, sitting back on the balls of my feet.   
  
“None of the Earth Kingdom towns gave you any trouble?” Zuko asked with a far away expression.   
  
“Not really, most were peaceful until I started to hit the coast,” I shrugged, trying not to think of that mother and her baby. “I was wearing Earth Kingdom clothing and I didn’t firebend so.”   
  
“That’s good...” Zuko said before he abruptly stood up.   
  
“Where are you going?” I asked, whipping my head around to follow him.   
  
“I just need some air...” Zuko muttered as he slipped out of the hut.

**~Break~**

The sun had long since set, the moon taking its place and looming in the middle of a midnight sky. Iroh hadn’t commented on Zuko’s departure. Instead he handed me a cup of tea with a smile. We drank in silence, my mind working up a storm. Had I said something wrong? No, it must have something to do with what had happened when we were separated. I chewed on my bottom lip debating if I should try and check on Zuko, or if it was better to leave him alone.    
  
Eventually the want to find out what was wrong won out over my self preservation, and I stood up and left the hut. Iroh had already gone to bed, allowing me to slip out without drawing his attention. I don’t know why I didn’t want him to know that I had sought out Zuko alone, but I felt embarrassed. Searching out for Zuko’s form in the darkness, I stepped forward finding him sitting down near the ledge of the cliff our hut sat on. I walked over, watching as his hair moved with the breeze. It had grown in his absence, much like he had. Reaching him I sat down, looking up at the stars in silence.    
  
“I had to use my firebending.” Zuko said, breaking the silence.   
  
“Oh...what happened?” I asked, unsure what else to say.   
  
“I wanted to help the villagers living in a small town that was being terrorized by corrupt Earth Kingdom soldiers, instead I was vilified.” Zuko muttered, his fists tightening.   
  
“Can you blame them for being fearful?” I asked, causing Zuko to open his mouth to argue, but I simply raised my hand, stopping him. “Hear me out. These people have either lived all of their lives or most of their lives in fear of the Fire Nation and of firebending. In fact, even I was scared of fire before I began to bend it.”    
  
Zuko didn’t say anything, tilting his head to look at the dirt with a pensive expression. I grew worried for a moment, wondering if I had gone too far in what I had said. But truth was, the Fire Nation was ruthless, they were the embodiment of evil for the people of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. They had decimated the Air Nomads, genocided many of the southern water benders, and were laying siege to the Earth Kingdom. How on earth couldn’t Zuko see that it was wrong?   
  
“I can’t blame them.” Zuko responded in a soft voice.    
  
“For what it’s worth, Iroh and I know you aren’t like them.” I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Like them? You mean the people of the Fire Nation?” Zuko asked, whipping his head around to look at me.    
  
“What, well not exact-” I tried to explain.   
  
“Like Fire Nation soldiers then? Or do you just mean my father and Azula?” Zuko accused, pinning me with an angry stare.    
  
“Like the people who believe they are better than another because of what nation they come from or the element they bend!” I rushed to say, tired of Zuko cutting me off.   
  
Zuko didn’t say anything for a few moments. He simply stared at me, digesting the words I had said. I swallowed my words, trying to give him a chance to respond, but found it difficult. Whenever I got anxious I got chatty, words just tumbled out of my mouth to fill the silence.   
  
“What makes me so different from them?” Zuko asked.   
  
“The fact you helped someone because they needed help, not because they were your people. You also chose to help Iroh instead of capturing the Avatar.” I softly said back.   
  
Zuko and I lapsed back into silence. I certainly knew how to kill a conversation, but I couldn’t lie about how I felt anymore. What was happening in the Earth Kingdom was a tragedy and the Fire Nation with Sadar’s help were moving fast and hitting hard. It felt like we had hit a turning point and I couldn’t ignore that Zuko had begun to struggle with who he was now. His goals and his actions were no longer lining up and it didn’t take Iroh to tell me that inside him was turmoil.   
  
“Since you headed towards the coast, did you run into any of the Fire Nation?” Zuko asked.   
  
The question hit my gut like a punch. My veins iced over and my tongue became lead. I struggled to find the words, feeling dread seep into my core. Looking up at Zuko with panic written over my face, I attempted to school my features.    
  
“Yeah, but I avoided those towns. Never really engaged with them.” I said through the lump in my throat.   
  
If I kept lying, maybe I would start to believe my words, because it was clear Zuko didn’t.

**~Break~**

I couldn’t shake off the weird feeling I had gotten after speaking with Zuko last night. Iroh was serving us breakfast as usual, which we ate in silence. I took a sip of some water, finishing my last bite. Zuko, having finished his own meal, set the dishes next to Iroh and left the hut. Swallowing another gulp of water, I set my dishes down next to Zuko’s and followed him.   
  
“Hey, wait up.” I said, jogging over to where he was getting his ostrich horse ready.    
  
“What is it?” Zuko asked, eye’s never straying from his task of tightening the straps of the saddle.   
  
“I was wondering if you could show me how you trap wild animals. I kind of only know how to forage for plants.” I asked, hoping Zuko would say yes.   
  
“Are you planning on living off the land for the rest of your life?” Zuko asked with a small snort.   
  
“Not really, but who knows what could happen a week from now. I might as well be prepared.” I responded, defending my request.   
  
“Fine, get on.” Zuko said, swinging his leg up and over the saddle.   
  
I followed suit, mounting behind Zuko and holding onto his waist. He flicked the reins and his ostrich horse sped off down the road leading to the desert below. Moving through the rocky area, Zuko directed us towards a small grove of trees. It wasn’t as green as some of the areas I had foraged, but it held shade and protection from predators. Zuko stopped the ostrich horse, motioning for me to dismount so he could.    
  
My feet hit the ground and I took a moment to look around, situating myself. A few yards before us I noticed a couple mounds of dirt sticking out. Zuko walked towards me, grabbing my arm and pointing behind him.    
  
“Molehogs live in tunnels underneath the desert. You can tell where they live based on where their entrances are. Those mounds of dirt over there are where they come out at night to hunt. I placed some traps around the trees here.” Zuko said, leading me towards one not far from where he left his ostrich horse.   
  
“Huh, they remind me of groundhogs.” I laughed, catching sight of one that had been caught in Zuko’s trap.   
  
“Groundhogs? Now who is saying made-up sounding animal names.” Zuko said as he rolled his eyes.

The trap was relatively simple. It was a basic pressure trap that would catch the molehogs leg. Zuko withdrew his knife, quickly stabbing the molehog in the jugular. I winced, not really enjoying the death gasp the creature made. Zuko cut the string he used, picking it up by the string tied to the molehogs leg. He walked over to his ostrich horse and tied it to the saddle. 

“How many traps do you have set up?” I asked.

“About eight. There’s two near the base of that tree if you can check them for me.” Zuko said as he walked a few paces away and knelt down by another trap.

“Sure.” I answered, turning around trying to spot the first trap. 

The traps weren’t hard to detect, laying partially obscured by dried grass. I knelt down to find the first one empty. Moving the brush back to obscure it, I stood up to check the second one. As I touched the brush obscuring the second trap, I heard a rumble in the distance. My hand stopped and I froze, listening intently and trying to figure out what the noise was. It was growing louder, and sounded like a stampede of ostrich horses. I stood up, trying to look around and find where the sound was coming from. Unable to pinpoint the sound, I turned towards Zuko, finding him already standing up, scanning our surroundings. He was looking off towards the old abandoned town we had fought Azula in, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“What is it?” I asked.

“I’m not sure, we need to check it out. No one should be traveling in this area, we aren’t near any towns.” Zuko answered as he turned and mounted his ostrich horse. 

I jogged over, mounting as quick as I could behind him. Zuko, not waiting for me to fully situate myself, snapped the reins and we took off towards the ruins. Clinging to his back, we sped through the desert kicking up dust and dirt as we went. I watched the hut we left Iroh in disappear from view. Zuko tugged on the reins, turning left and heading up one of the rolling hills that stood above the abandoned ghost town. As we hit the tallest part that overlooked the town, Zuko stopped the ostrich horse, staring towards the entrance. The rumbling had grown even louder due to our proximity and soon I saw a dozen ostrich horses racing towards us. 

Zuko ducked down, placing his finger against his lips signaling for us to be silent. I followed his instructions, watching as the figures became clearer. I felt myself freeze, watching in horror as I recognized the dark outfits they all wore. My fingers dug into Zuko’s back, causing him to flinch. I watched in disbelief as the first few faces reached my view. It was Sadar’s soldiers, the very same ones who had killed several Earth Kingdom people in front of me. There were even more soldiers now, and they all looked armed. I began to tug on Zuko’s shirt, panic setting in.

“You sure that little bitch was headed this way?” Dan asked, dismounting his ostrich horse and kicking his boot against the ground.

“That’s what that old woman said at the last town.” Angie sighed.

“We also saw those huge gouges in the dirt. Looked like one of those fire machinery tracks. The Fire Lord did send his daughter after the Avatar, so we just need to find more tracks.” A man with dark hair and amber skin said as he approached Dan. 

My stomach was now full of angry butterflies. They had tracked me all the way to where I had left the baby. What if they had hurt the child? what if they had hurt the woman who had helped me? I couldn’t stop myself from breathing heavily against Zuko’s back as I shrank into him. I focused on Zuko’s steady warmth, pressing my forehead against his back and closing my eyes.

“Look, this whole area is abandoned and we are days behind the Avatar at this point. We just need to keep moving, we can’t afford to waste anymore time.” Angie sighed, wandering into one of the dilapidated houses to look around.

“It looks like there was a fight here recently. Look at these scorch marks.” The dark-haired man said, rubbing his finger against a piece of burnt wood.

“There is also evidence of earthbending. There were more people here than just the Avatar.” Angie answered, kicking at a couple bent boulders and fresh gouges in the dirt.

“Well the fire is probably from that psycho princess we’ve heard about. The earth could have been bent by the Avatar.” Dan scoffed.

“No, the Avatar hasn’t been seen earthbending yet. We at least know there was firebending, earthbending, and what appears to be waterbending here. There’s stagnant water sitting inside this house.” Angie answered, sniffing a piece of splintered wood.

“We do know the Avatar can waterbend, so that one doesn’t help your case. Plus we did just have a storm” Dan mocked, pulling out his knife to twirl it around.

“There are also several tracks of varying sizes in the dirt, including some barefoot ones. Everyone here is probably long gone, especially if Princess Azula was here.” Angie sighed as she kneels down to investigate a couple of the tracks.

“Why do you insist on saying her full title when she isn’t around? She’s not our princess.” Dan grumbled irritably.

“Just because you don’t give respect to others, doesn’t mean I wont.” Angie tutted, moving to mount her ostrich horse.

Zuko pulled us from the hill as I shivered against his back. He began taking us back to Iroh as fast as his ostrich horse could go. I continued to tremble against his back, unable to shake the realization that I wasn’t safe. Sadar and his army had found me and they were capable of tracking me. 

No matter where I went. 

**~Break~**

We collected Iroh and our belongings from the hut in record speed. Iroh didn’t disagree or waste time asking what was going on, simply pulling himself together and mounting Zuko’s ostrich horse at record pace. We raced throughout the day and well into the night, never once stopping. I was incredibly spooked after seeing those soldiers again, but it appeared Zuko was as well. The only words spoken were the ones said when Iroh asked what was going on after we had been riding for several minutes. Zuko simply stated that the Fire Nation was tailing us and that we had caught them nearby. Iroh had dropped it after that and we all fell into silence. 

“We should rest here for the night.” Zuko declared as he slowed his ostrich horse's speed.

I followed suit, dismounting and tying Ernie to a tree. Zuko and Iroh had already begun to lay their bedding down to sleep. There wasn’t going to be any dinner tonight, nor a fire or conversation. It was going to be the most miserable night yet. No matter what I did, no matter who I was with, things always seemed to get worse. I hadn’t asked for any of this. I didn’t want to be the Avatar. It was thrust upon me. Sadar didn’t care who I was, I was a means to an end, the unlucky winner of the Avatar cycle. 

I had never resented being the Avatar more than in this moment. What had once felt exciting and amazing was now heavy and hard to carry. If I died, there was no one around to fix it for everyone else. I was that final line of defence for the entire world. If I died, no one would know about Sadar and his technology. The next Avatar would be reborn back in my time, too far away to help. Unable to do anything else, I laid down in my blanket praying for sleep to claim me. Even Aang had told me he needed my help to stop Sadar. The most responsibility I had before this was remembering to take my meds, school work, and going to sleep on time. I was not prepared for any of this, I was barely prepared for my old life.

Sleep didn’t come easy for me. I turned and twisted where I lay, unable to stop myself from snapping my eyes open at every sound. Eventually, when I did snap my eyes open again, I found Zuko’s annoyed face staring at mine. My eyes remained open this time, staring into Zuko’s amber eyes. Patience wasn’t a word I associated with Zuko, yet he didn’t push for me to say anything. He simply held my gaze. I don’t know how long we laid there like that, but eventually I couldn’t bear the silence anymore.

“I lied to you, I did run into the Fire Nation. I ran into those soldiers we saw in that abandoned town. They killed a merchant and his wife in front of me.” I spluttered out, my throat constricting as my fingernails dug into my palms.

“I know.” Zuko answered in an even tone.

“I...wait, how do you know?” I asked.

“I ran into those soldiers too when I was chasing the Avatar. They didn’t catch me, so I travelled to the nearest town where I met an old woman who told me about how you had dropped a baby off with her the night before.” Zuko replied.

“How did you know it was me? I never told her my name.“ I asked, my voice full of shock.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed this by now, but you have a very unique hair colour. It wasn’t hard to figure out it was you when she described the girl to me.” Zuko said, his gaze shifting from mine.

He was looking at my hair, I realized. He wasn’t wrong, I hadn’t seen anyone from this time with my hair colour. I stuck out like a sore thumb everywhere I went because of genetics. Thousands of years of evolution caused some mutations or changes in human DNA so different groups of people could adapt. Green eyes were a mutation, and fairer or freckled skin were an evolutionary trait caused by people living in different climates.

If the continents now were so different from the ones in my time, it's no wonder our evolutionary needs would be different. Somewhere during those thousands of years, the continents had shifted and changed some of our needs resulting in the genetic anomaly that I was in this time. It was no wonder that Sadar’s soldiers were able to track me so easily; it wasn’t hard to ask if someone had seen some blonde girl with freckles in this time. The only other people who looked exactly like me, were Sader and his army.

“It’s not a bad thing or anything, just different.” Zuko hurried to say as I realized I had been silently staring at him without responding.

“You think it looks good then?” I asked with a small smile.

“It’s...unique.” Zuko said, his face starting to turn red.

“Unique?” I asked as I quirked my eyebrow in question. “You said that already.”

Zuko’s face twisted in embarrassment and panic. He opened his mouth to talk, before closing it. His eyes were staring at my face now, unsure what to do, and too scared to talk. So I just waited, basking in how uncomfortable he was right now. I was petty, sure, but a part of me also really wanted him to say my hair was pretty, or at least nice.

“It looks...good on you.” Zuko said, looking like he was struggling to talk coherently.

“Good on me, I’ll take it.” I said with a small laugh.

Zuko let out a small huff, giving me a disapproving look for haselling him. He then turned over, clear in his message that he was going to sleep. I couldn’t stop my small smile from increasing as I closed my eyes, finally ready for sleep. I was simply content with the fact that there was a chance Zuko hadn’t been chasing the Avatar when he ran into Aang, but rather looking for me.

**~Break~**

We had been traveling for a week straight at Zuko’s insistence. Ever since we had caught sight of some of Sadar’s soldiers, Zuko had insisted upon getting as far away from them as we could. We had started entering a larger scorching flatland and the heat was starting to get at me. Iroh himself was groaning away behind Zuko, an audible sign of his discomfort. For the past little while he had been pushing Zuko to stop pushing us to run as fast as we could, feeling that we had long lost the Fire Nation soldiers. His comments fell on deaf ears, so Iroh had resorted to childish actions; sighing a lot. In a dramatic fashion.

“Maybe we should make camp.” Zuko finally sighed.

“No, please, don’t stop just for me.” Iroh hammed it up.

He continued to moan as I hid my laughter behind my hand. Zuko gave me an annoyed look as he pulled on the reins. We stopped, all of us dismounting to stretch our legs. Iroh walked a few feet away, sitting down on one of the rocks while I went to grab some water. Zuko stood at attention, scanning the horizon as Iroh and I took a well deserved break. We had been running for days without much rest or sleep, I was famished. We were all startled out of what we were doing when we heard something rustling not far from us. The ostrich horses perked up, raising their heads as they too picked up the noise. Zuko was already looking around for the source, his hand resting above the hilt of his swords.

“What now.” Iroh groaned, moving to stand up. 

A Fire Nation soldier with a set of armor I had never seen before appeared from the sparse treeline. He had explosives strapped to his thick brown belt. His armor was dark with red trim instead of the usual gold, and his helmet was sleeker with four slits down the front. He was riding past us on a rhino alongside two other Fire Nation soldiers, one dressed in red robes with a dark red trim, red face paint, and long hair, the other older with more traditional armor and no hair, except for the beard he was sporting on his face.

“Ugh, now, really? I’m tired.” I groaned, staring at our impending fight.

At least weren’t Sadar’s men, with the three of us we stood a fighting chance. The soldiers from before still hadn’t found us, as it seemed they weren’t pleased to be working with the Fire Nation in the slightest. Two other soldiers appeared through the trees on our right, one larger in size wearing little to no clothing, and another with a large red feather atop his head. Despite how differently they were all dressed, they had a colour scheme set up amongst themselves.

“Colonel Mongke, what a pleasant surprise.” Iroh smiled, taking hold of Zuko’s shoulder, causing him to relax the arm that was reaching for his swords.

“If you’re surprised we’re here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps.” The man with the feather on his head spoke, mocking Iroh.

He glanced around at his men, before he started to grind his bracers against one another. It was clearly a threat and form of intimidation as the rest of his men drew their weapons on cue. One had a bow, another had a spear, the last had a set of balls attached to a chain. Well shit, this was going to be a whole thing wasn’t it. 

“You know these guys?” Zuko asked, glancing between all the men.

“Sure, Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapon specialist.” Iroh explained, his hand tightening ever so slightly on Zuko’s shoulder.

Well, at least that explained the array of weaponry laid out before us. I only hoped that Iroh knew them well enough to defend against them. I had no idea what the heck the ball and chain weapon was capable of, but I could easily guess. I scanned each of the men, attempting to find any signal that they would be attacking. Iroh continued to smile as if nothing was wrong.

“They are also a very capable singing group.” Iroh added.    
  
That was a less than helpful comment. I glanced at Iroh once more, finding him watching Colonel Mongke closely. Zuko continued to watch the rest of the Rough Rhinos, his fingers itching to strike. I couldn’t blame him, my own adrenaline was pumping, I was ready to jump out of my own skin. It was the waiting that was killing me, a fight I could handle, but the lull before? I hated it, it always made my muscles itch.

“We’re not here to give a concert! We’re here to apprehend fugitives.” Mongke spat, casting Iroh with a glare.

“Would you like some tea first? I’d love some,” Iroh smiled as his eyes slid to the left, “how ‘bout you, Kachi? I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?”

“Enough stalling!” Mongke shouted. “Round ‘em up!”

The man with the balls and chain attacked first. Iroh kicked the attack away. My eyes caught movement so I twisted, sending out a blast of fire catching an arrow midair. I glowered at the archer, sending out a small shot of fire, burning the next arrow he had nocked on his bow. The balls Iroh had kicked wrapped around one of the rhino’s legs. Iroh dodged an attack from a spear, rolling to the ground and jumping up to slap the rhino’s rump. 

The rhino sped off with the spear man still attached to the saddle. Mr. Balls-and-chain was pulled from his rhino with a scream, dragged off behind the startled beast. Zuko cut an arrow in half sailing for my back as I sent out a shot of fire through the man's bow, destroying his nocking point. Feather-head started sending out bursts of fire, Iroh taking care of them easily. I took the opportunity to send out a whip of fire, knocking the archer off his saddle and starling his rhino into a run. 

I turned to find Zuko atop Mr. Feather’s rhino, sending out a flurry of fiery attacks to knock him off. Iroh grabbed our ostrich horses, jump mounting one as he handed the reins of the other to me. Zuko flipped off the rhino he was on, landing onto the saddle behind Iroh. Snapping the reins, we raced off into the desert now running from two different Fire Nation parties. The remaining soldier with explosives strapped to his back started to chase after us. He grabbed a couple of his explosives, throwing them at our ostrich horses’ feet. Just barely dodging, we managed to avoid the explosions, racing through the smoke cover it provided. 

“It’s nice to see old friends.” Iroh laughed. 

“Too bad you don’t have any old friends that don’t want to attack you.” Zuko retorted.

“Hmm...old friends that don’t want to attack me.” Iroh mused.

“Oh lord, please tell me there’s at least one.” I laughed.

“Possibly...” Iroh trailed off, becoming lost in his memories.

He never did manage to answer my question, lapsing into silence as we continued to flee.

**~Break~**

We didn’t stop until we found a small oasis outpost at the mouth of an expansive sandy desert. It had a small, rather sad looking, natural ice source surrounded by a puny run down wooden fence. It thankfully didn’t take too long to get there and I could feel my mouth begin to water at the prospect of food and drink. We hitched our ostrich horses to the posts near the entrance of the outpost and headed towards the centre of town.

“Ok, where first?” Iroh asked.

“The bar, I’m thirsty.” I complained.

“Do we really have time to be wasting here? Mongke and his men will be after us soon.” Zuko whispered.

“We cannot keep running without supplies or rest, I think getting something to drink is a good idea. Besides, I believe I know someone who can help us here.” Iroh smiled, taking my side.

“Fine.” Zuko relented as we headed inside.

We walked into a juice bar where the barista used two swords to make the entire thing. Including pouring juice and handing it over. Overkill, but still cool. I looked at the large sign hung above the bar. It reminded me a little bit of a bubble tea place back in my time, minus the pearls and made entirely by swords. They had many flavours and fruit options to choose from, including mixes involving two or more fruit. 

“Ooo...I think I want a mango...but they look rather big. Zuko, do you want to share one with me?” I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

“Hmm? Sure, sure, whatever.” Zuko waved me off as he looked around with a small frown.

“O...kay.” I muttered as I went to order.

“I think I will go for papaya.” Iroh mused, stroking his beard. 

“I’ll have one mango and one papaya please.” I ordered with a smile. 

I handed the man a few coins and he proffered the drinks between his swords after a few minutes. I walked towards where Iroh and Zuko had sat down and placed the drinks before us. Iroh and I began to take greedy sips as Zuko let out a sigh, staring at the different people sitting around us.

“Come on, at least try it?” I asked, offering Zuko his own straw.

“Fine...” Zuko relented taking several sips.

Hmm, guess he was thirsty. We finished our drinks quickly and I went to order more, deciding to try strawberry this time. I brought Iroh another papaya and offered Zuko another straw. He didn’t say anything about sharing again, which I was thankful for. It felt almost intimate this time, like there was no real reason to other than we could. We took our time finishing these drinks, savouring the flavours as we relaxed away from the heat outside.

“No one here is gonna help us.” Zuko sighed after a few minutes. 

He had been looking around the bar almost our entire time here, and I couldn’t blame his assessment. As far as I could tell, everyone in here would turn us in for a quick bit of coin. 

“These people just look like filthy wanders.” Zuko continued to say.

“Uh...we look like filthy wanders, for the record.” I stated, taking another sip of my drink.

“Mira is right, we do,” Iroh laughed, giving me a wink. “Ah, this is interesting. I think I’ve found our friend.”

I followed Iroh’s gaze to see an older man sitting at a table playing Pai Sho. He wore olive green robes with beige trim. He was sitting across from someone, moving one of his tiles across the board with a small smile.

“You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?” Zuko asked incredulously. 

“I don’t think this is a gamble.” Iroh winked at me once again before standing.

What the heck was going on? Why did Iroh keep winking at me? Why did it always have something to do with Pai Sho? First his search for his missing tile, next his mysterious comment about the tile Aiwon had given me, and now this sudden friend who could help us who just so happened to play Pai Sho. I watched Iroh walk over towards the man leaving Zuko and I to follow in confusion. Iroh stood across from the man motioning towards the board with a smile.

“May I have this game?” Iroh asked as the previous man playing stood up.

“The guest has the first move.” The man offered, extending a hand to the empty seat. 

Iroh sat down as we stood behind him and watched. Iroh used the lotus tile I had given him first, catching my interest. I wasn’t just seeing things, Pai Sho had significance, even if I was unable to see it yet.

“I see you favour the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways.” The man said with a short bow.

“Those who do can always find a friend.” Iroh answered back with his own bow.

“Did you get any of that? I feel like we were just privy to some sort of sordid deal.” I whispered to Zuko causing him to chuckle in my ear.

His breath hit the shell of my ear as I felt him lean in closer. Goosebumps shot up my arms and I had to stifle a shiver that shot up my spine. 

“Sounds about right, considering my Uncle.” He whispered, his breath hitting my neck.

This time I couldn’t stop the small shiver. I covered it up pathetically with a shrug, deciding to intently watch the Pai Sho game so Zuko couldn’t see my no doubt red face.

“Then let us play.” The man smiled.

They began to place tiles, and despite all my lessons with Iroh, I couldn’t make sense of what they were doing. They acted almost robotically, responding after one another almost instantly, intent on one single uniform act. Zuko pulled over two stools, offering one to me which I took gratefully. We sat down and watched the board with keen interest, our previous interaction completely forgotten.

Eventually, they had drawn a lotus pattern across the entire board. I felt Illuminati bells ringing and had to wonder what I had just witnessed. Was Aiwon also a ‘friend’ of Iroh’s? 

“Welcome, brother,” The man greeted, “The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets.”

“What are you old gasbags talking about?” Zuko asked, exasperated. 

“I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game.” Iroh grinned, twirling the white lotus tile across his knuckles.

“Well, I’m certainly glad I gave that to you.” I grinned.

Zuko shot me a confused look causing Iroh to laugh. I gave Zuko a shrug, shaking my head at his silent question. I wasn’t really sure how to go about telling Zuko I had met an old woman who had taught me waterbending before giving me that tile. It would cause too many awkward questions, and that was putting it lightly.

“Although, I do wonder who you came across who would have given you such a thing. Did they know its meaning, I wonder.” Iroh mused as if he had heard my thoughts.

“It’s over!” I heard a man yell as he stomped towards us.

He was dressed in green fighters clothing with gold trim with black sweatbands around his wrists. He had long stringy hair cascading down his back and was backed by another man who was dressed more proper. He had his black hair done up and had a fu-man-chu. He was dressed in more noble Earth Kingdom robes, and held his hands within his long bell sleeves.

“You three fugitives are coming with me!” He continued to shout.

“I knew it!” The old man who played Pai Sho with Iroh shouted, bounding up to stand before us. “You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!”

“I thought you said he would help.” Zuko hissed.

“Shh, he is, he’s doing what Sokka did to you with those pirates.” I whispered back with a grin.

“Just watch.” Iroh soothed, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, halting his retort.

“You think you’re going to capture them and collect all that gold?” The man asked, getting louder. 

“Gold?” I heard someone ask.

Everyone in the bar began to turn towards us, some even leaving their seats at the mention of gold. Half of them already had their weapons drawn, moving towards the two Earth Kingdom men who were after us and our apparent bounty.

“Uh, maybe we shouldn’t...” The primly dressed man began to say.

Before I knew it, a bar brawl had broken out. We escaped during the chaos, rushing towards a building across the way. The old man led us through to the other side of town, avoiding anyone and everyone, before I saw that the area was filled with small quiet houses. He opened a door and let us all in before locking it tightly behind us. 

The room was lined from floor to ceiling with potted plants. The air smelled of damp dirt and foliage; it was rather nice. I gaped, angling my head to look at all the different plants hanging from the ceiling and sitting before small windows. Tall shelves were nestled close to one another, creating a narrow passage towards a plain wooden door.

“It is an honour to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus,” The old man bowed, “being a Grandmaster, you must know so many secrets.”

Iroh smiled as the man walked by us and towards the door. I gave Iroh a curious look before coming to stand beside him. 

“Grandmaster?” I asked.

“Don’t worry about it right now.” Iroh smiled as he patted me on the head.

“Now that you’ve played Pai Sho, are you gonna do some flower arranging? Or is someone in this club gonna offer some real help?” Zuko scoffed. 

“Don’t be rude.” I whispered, smacking Zuko in the arm.

He gave me a look, but said nothing further as the man led us further into the building. Zuko had a sour expression on his face, so I opted to inspect more of the plants. Some looked familiar, other’s looked like nothing I had ever seen. I mooned over the plethora of plants kept in this home as Iroh continued to speak to his friend.

“You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate, and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts.” Iroh apologized on behalf of Zuko.

The man knocked on the wooden door and waited. A window at the top of the door slid open and a man peered out. I could only see his eyes and the top of his nose. He stared at Iroh, appraising him for a moment.

“Who knocks at the garden gate?” He asked.

“One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries.” Iroh replied.

The door opened and Iroh stepped in, followed by the old man. Zuko attempted to follow, but the door shut tight before he could. I snorted, shaking my head at how utterly stubborn and prideful Zuko was being. I felt relieved, he was starting to act more like himself now. 

“I’m afraid it’s members only. Wait out here with Mira.” Iroh ordered.

Zuko turned back towards me with a huff and sat down against one of the potted plants. I took that moment to join him, unable to stop the smile that had spread across my face.

“At least it’s nice in here.” I smiled.

Zuko took a sniff of one of the plants and had a thoughtful look on his face. 

“I guess.” He shrugged, giving me a short glance.

I leaned against his shoulder deciding to shut my eyes for a moment. I was tired, and content despite everything earlier. Zuko was warm and the air was cool, so I snuggled in as I felt myself fall into a dream

**~Break~**

It took a moment for me to realize I had fallen asleep and was standing inside my dream glen. Aang was waiting for me, but this time he was standing with his back facing me. I walked over to him, opting to remain standing. He was taller than me by about a foot and I couldn’t believe the short twelve year old I knew would have such a growth spurt. He turned to give me a smile in greeting.   
  
“Hello Mira, how are you doing?” He asked just like he always did.   
  
“I’m okay. I’m back traveling with Zuko and Iroh again.” I answered, turning to look into the pond instead of at Aang.   
  
“Is that bad?” Aang asked, not missing how I avoided his gaze.   
  
“No, not really, it's just...” I began to say, clicking my tongue ring against my teeth. “I feel like I’m wasting time staying with them. Sure, I learned how to bend lightning and redirect it but...what about learning how to bend air and earth? What about perfecting my waterbending? The longer I piss around here, the more time Sadar and his army have to grow stronger and...”    
  
I trailed off, remembering the mother of that baby before she had died. They had wanted to take her for something. My mind went to the worst possible places, involving slavery and rape, but that didn’t fit Sadar’s MO. So far, not a single one of the soldiers had wasted time capturing anyone, except for some doctor. That left one option remaining; human experimentation. I shuddered as the thought hit me, my skin tingling in discomfort and fear.   
  
“What's wrong?” Aang asked, noticing the change in my demeanour.    
  
“I have no idea what Sadar’s plan is, except for taking over the world with bending and advanced technology. So far the only plan I know, is the plan to kidnap me and use the Avatar State. How can I stop something if I don’t even know what it is?” I asked, rambling to get my point across.   
  
It felt useless as I watched Aang’s expression turn incredibly serious. I was worried he would dismiss my questions once more, or tell me I had screwed up somewhere along the way by not knowing.   
  
“Well, what do you know so far?” Aang asked.   
  
“I don’t know anything so far, that's the problem!” I complained, throwing my arms up into the air.   
  
“Have you not run into any of them yet?” Aang inquired, staying incredibly calm despite my increasing volume.   
  
“Well, yeah, a few times. But I haven’t learned anything except that they have guns and will kill with impunity. They are apparently working with the Fire Nation and want to keep the fact I am the Avatar a secret from everyone else. They killed people just because I bent two elements.” I said, finally breaking down.    
  
Aang's arms wound themselves around my back, pulling me close. The tears were dripping down my nose by the time I realized I was crying. Aang simply held me, rubbing my back as I attempted to calm down. Once I had, he pulled away, his hands remaining on my shoulders to help ground me.    
  
“Looks like you know a lot more than you give yourself credit for, what else happened?” Aang inquired.   
  
“They were going to kidnap a woman and kill her baby when I intervened. I foolishly used both firebending and waterbending, not thinking of the consequences. They killed her then, but I had managed to rescue the baby.” I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.   
  
“Kidnap a woman, hmm...did they say why they wanted her?” Aang continued to ask.   
  
“Not really, just that some doctor had wanted them to find them healthy people.” I shrugged, kicking a small stone into the pond.   
  
“Sounds like you might have an idea as to why.” Aang said with a smile.   
  
“I mean sure, of course I do. But that doesn’t mean I’m right. What if I find out too late?” I asked, finally looking up at Aang.    
  
“You found out you were the Avatar when it was too late, didn’t you? Why should this be any different?” Aang said with a chuckle.   
  
“Because the only people I can trust with this information is you and your friends. If I tell Zuko and Iroh I will probably be tied up and shipped off to the Fire Lord before I finish my story.” I said bitterly.   
  
“What makes you think you can’t trust them? Haven’t they both always been there when you needed them?” Aang pressed.   
  
“Of course they have, but-” I started to argue.   
  
“Then why should this be any different?” Aang asked, not allowing me to keep deflecting.   
  
I didn’t have an answer for him, so I turned back to the pond and just watched as the water moved with the breeze. I did trust Zuko and Iroh, in fact I trusted them so much that I would trust them with my life. But trusting them with the truth of who I was? I wasn’t so sure I could trust them with that.

**~Break~**

I was shaken awake when I felt Zuko’s arms tighten around me, moving me from the door. I glanced around realizing I was back in the Earth Kingdom with Zuko and Iroh. I watched as Iroh stepped out of the room, the door shutting behind him. He gave us a smile as the man who accompanied him bowed in greeting to us. Zuko’s hands continued to hold onto me tightly causing me to wince. 

“What’s going on? Is the club meeting over?” He asked, startled awake. 

“Hey, be gentle, I’m a living breathing, bruising, human being you know.” I squeaked out as Zuko finally let his arms fall to his sides.

“Sorry.” He blushed.

“Everything is taken care of. We’re heading to Ba Sing Se.” Iroh said. 

“Ba Sing Se?” Zuko asked, “Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?”

“The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice three more.” The man standing beside Iroh explained. 

“We can hide in plain sight there. And it’s the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn’t break through to the city.” Iroh shrugged in humble acceptance.

We were interrupted by the door opening and I saw sunlight. We must have been here all night if the sun was just rising. A young man raced into the room, stopping before Iroh and the old man. 

“I have the passports for your guests. But there are two men out on the street looking for them.” The young man said.

We peered out of the window to see the two earthbenders from before looking for us. They were holding up our wanted poster and asking everyone who passed by where we were. Slipping away from the window I chewed on my bottom lip trying to think of what to do now. If we fought them and then escaped, they would just continue chasing us. It would become impossible to enter Ba Sing Se if everyone knew who we really were. 

“I have an idea,” The old man said as he motioned towards two large pots. “You three can stow away in them, and we can place some of the smaller plants on top. We will roll you guys out of here as if you were a shipment.” 

“That...actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” I blinked, tapping my chin. 

Zuko looked unconvinced, but Iroh agreed. 

“I agree, I shall take the larger one.” Iroh laughed as he climbed in.

I looked at the one remaining pot, and then at Zuko. 

“I’ll get in first, just try not to kick me.” He sighed as he climbed into the pot. 

I followed after him, requiring his help to lower me down so I would step on him. His hands gripped my hips and I felt my face flare up. Agonizingly slow he helped me sit down. Our legs were bunched up and pressed together, but essentially I was now sitting in his lap. I felt the pots begin to move and held my breath. We passed the men with little to no trouble and before I knew it, we were peeking out and watching the outpost grow smaller and smaller. 

Zuko sighed into my hair as the voices of the two men faded away. Slowly, we both relaxed into one another and just rested. I took that time to fall back asleep, snuggling comfortably into Zuko’s chest. As I drifted off I swore I felt an arm wrap around me. But I wasn’t sure, considering how little space we had to work with, if it was intentional or not. 

**~Chapter 5 End~**


	15. High Hopes (Book Two: Earth - Chapter 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira, Zuko, and Iroh make their way to Ba Sing Se, running into a familiar not-so-familiar face. What will Mira do now that the Freedom Fighters were snooping around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I hit a portion that is less edited than the rest and have wanted to add more context as well as flesh the chapters out, so I spent the week getting three to four chapters prepared so that I can go back to my original release schedule and focus on editing a few chapters ahead of what I am posting. I hope you guys like this chapter, it was originally one full chapter with the following one, but I broke it into two to make it fit better. Because of this, I will be posting the following chapter today as well. 
> 
> It just might be later tonight. Much love and enjoy.

**~Chapter 6 Start~**

The following days were a lot easier on us. For one thing, we were no longer being chased. The best Zuko and I could gather is that Sadar’s soldiers had lost our trail near the oasis town filled with Iroh’s ’friends’. It made a lot of sense logically, no one in that town would give us up causing our trail to just disappear without a trace. Through a network of what I could only assume was some sort of secret organization Iroh was a member of, we were transported via carriage and foot towards the ferry terminal to Ba Sing Se. A different person or family would take us in each night, keeping us well fed and hidden. It was some covert shit that was for sure. That stopped about a day ago and now Iroh was leading us towards a large stone mountainside. Two Earth Kingdom soldiers were standing before it, watching us as we approached. I couldn’t see any discernible entrance and was wondering if we had taken a wrong turn somewhere. 

“So we’re heading across a ferry to get to Ba Sing Se through here?” I asked as we walked towards the base of the rock facing.

“Indeed we are, Ba Sing Se is located across the water. This is the only remaining safe passage into the city. It’s well protected and hard to access without earthbending, so the Fire Nation hasn’t found it yet.” Iroh explained.

The two Earth Kingdom soldiers standing before the large rock wall tipped their heads in greeting once we reached them. I waited and watched as they moved a large stone partition for us using their earthbending. I stood in awe as they gave us soft smiles, turning to watch for more refugees as the entrance closed back up. Iroh led us towards the ticket counter, our passports clasped tightly in his right hand. He strode through, unbothered by the large and boisterous crowd, appearing as if he belonged, much like he always did. With another infectious smile, he waited for the woman at the counter to finish helping a young man with deep chestnut hair. When the young man had received his ticket, Iroh stepped forward while Zuko and I followed silently.

“Passports, please.” The woman asked as Iroh handed them over.

“Head over to the docks, they are going to begin loading now.” She said, stamping our passports and handing us our boarding passes.

“Thank you.” Iroh said, continuing to smile as he took them back.

Iroh handed us each our own passports back, before moving towards one of two ships that were docked below us. We walked down several flights of stairs before I could see the water. It appeared we were hidden behind a large cave next to the coast. The two large boats were filled with motion as clusters of refugees were boarding one ship and unboarding the other. These ships were wooden instead of metal, looking less industrial and clearly meant to transport passengers. They were more akin to the boats in pirate movies in my time than the ones the Fire Nation used. It’s not like someone could bend wood, so why the obsession with metal? Perhaps it was for durability and due to Fire Nation using steam power and firebendering so the ships wouldn’t rot or burn. Guess only airbenders and waterbenders could use a ship and power it by themselves in this time. 

“Wow, it’s so different from your ship, Zuko.” I stated in awe.

“Yeah...it is.” Zuko said, his eyes scanning the ship from top to bottom.

Zuko had a faraway look in his eyes as we boarded the ship and gathered on deck. The staff began to hand out a blanket and thin mat to each of us as they assigned us a place to sleep. The ship began to set sail, moving past the rocky protection of the cave and into an expansive lake. I watched as the ferry terminal grew smaller as the ship reached full speed. The wind was cool, but not freezing so it contrasted nicely with the sun beating down on us. I could smell the wet air that always accompanied bodies of water and took a deep breath. It was actually beautiful out here on the water and for a moment my life felt serene. Perhaps we were finally safe. I was interrupted by Zuko handing me a bowl of soup the workers were now handing out. He was holding his own with a frown, staring into the bowl deep in thought.

“Who would have thought, after all these years, I’d return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace? As a tourist.” Iroh grinned as he whipped out his hat.

“Look around. We’re not tourists, we’re refugees.” Zuko corrected, taking a sip of his soup.

He spat it out almost instantly making me debate if I should bother trying mine. I looked at it seeing the lukewarm broth filled with what looked like less than choice pieces of vegetables and an odd chunk of what I assumed was meat. My face twisted in disgust as I smelled the sour scent of spoiled food. I wasn’t even sure if it was edible and although I was starving, I wasn’t quite that desperate yet. I also didn’t think I couldn’t handle being on the run, a refugee, and sick all at the same time on top of everything else. Life really didn’t stop doling out the punches lately.

“Ugh! I’m sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt, I’m tired of living like this.” Zuko sighed as he rested his head against the railing.

“I know.” I sighed as I placed my hand over his and squeezed.

He squeezed back before threading his fingers through mine with a soft smile. I felt my fingers tingle at the contact and couldn’t stop from smiling. Rotten food or not, I was happy to be here with him. As the days drew on, Zuko and I grew closer. I found myself warming ever so slightly at his presence, almost as if I were a moth drawn in by his flame. He was captivating in his own way, and his anger seemed more like a protective shell than anything else. I wanted to learn more about him as each day went on. I had somehow gotten underneath his skin, and he mine. It marvelled me how something as simple as holding my hand had my heart pounding in anticipation of his touch.

“Aren’t we all?” Someone asked. 

Zuko withdrew his hand from mine instantly, turning to look at whomever was speaking. With a small sigh, I withdrew my own hand and placed it in my pocket to avoid the cold his hand had left behind. Turning around I saw it was a young man about our age that had interrupted our moment. He was wearing a blue tunic with red and silver plated armor. His pants were a dark brown and he was wearing long dark boots. He had scruffy chocolate brown hair hanging just below his ears and tickling the tops of his narrow eyes. His skin was tanned, signifying how often he was in the sun, although that was incredibly common around here. He was chewing on a piece of grass as he spoke, looking a bit too big for his britches. He was attractive and he knew it too, something I detested no matter what time I was in. Neither of us said anything as we watched the boy step closer.

“My name’s Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Smellerbee and Longshot” Jet introduced, gesturing towards his friends. 

Smellerbee was short and rather lanky; they were clearly young. They had similar hair to Jet, only it was a lighter shade of brown. They had twin red markings on their cheeks and wore a red tunic with brown and silver plated armor. Longshot had short cropped hair and wore a straw hat. Their clothing consisted of a long blue tunic with white trim, and a ripped red cape. They had arrows strapped to their back and no doubt an unstrung bow. He was silent, but his eyes watched us keenly and I knew that his bow was for more than mere show. 

“Hey.” Smellerbee greeted as Longshot soundlessly nodded.

“Hello.” Zuko greeted back.

“Hi.” I waved, watching Longshot with a wary look.

This seemed to catch Jet’s attention as he stepped closer. I wasn’t sure how comfortable I was that a stranger was getting so comfortable around me. I looked around at the rest of the dejected refugees milling about finding many of them needing assistance. So why did Jet and his ‘Freedom Fighters’ zero in on us? The boat was filled past capacity and I didn’t like how Jet was looking expectantly at us. His group’s name ignited flashes of news broadcasts about different freedom fighters, zealots, terrorists, mercenaries, patriots, nationalists, armies, war, and angry people with access to weapons hurting people.

My time had the world's horrors accessible to everyone’s fingertips at every second of the day by a mere push of a button. My knowledge from my time had made me paranoid, and the things I had witnessed in the Earth Kingdom had only solidified my wariness to follow anyone or anything without asking a few questions first. Jet and his Freedom Fighters were strangers and we were on the run from not only the Fire Nation but every enemy of them as well. Zuko and Iroh were royalty, the political equivalent of a goldmine in times of war. 

“Here’s the deal,” Jet smiled at me as he walked closer to Zuko, ignoring our lack of interest. “I hear the Captain’s eating like a king while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn’t seem fair, does it?” 

His eyes slid across Zuko’s form, taking in his defiant stance, before sliding over to me. He watched my movements as my eyes followed his. He seemed to be appraising me, finding particular interest in my hair with a small grin. I watched as he looked at Zuko, both of them squaring off in some unspoken contest of egos. Iroh sidled up to us, taking keen interest in both Jet and how Zuko was acting towards him. His eyes flickered towards Longshot who was watching us warily as his leader encroached on our personal space. 

“What sort of king is he eating like?” Iroh asked, perking up at the mention of food.

“The fat happy kind,” Jet replied, turning to look at Iroh before looking back at Zuko. “You want to help us ‘liberate’ some food?” 

Zuko looked down at his food, and then at me, before tossing our bowls into the ocean. I stood stock still, unsure of what to do or even say. I didn’t want to eat that soup, but this kind of behaviour had already split us up once before. I wasn't willing to rock the boat right now, pun entirely intended. Zuko looked at me for a moment, taking a breath and closing his eyes in thought. I knew what he was most likely going to say, I wasn't a complete fool. Zuko showed his affection in different ways than most, such as caring for our needs or looking out for us. Sometimes that meant he acted bullheaded, as if he had all the answers, but his heart was always in the right place. Right now our needs were proper food, and it wasn't just our little trio, everyone on this ship did.

“I’m in.” Zuko agreed, his gaze slipping from mine and back to Jet’s.

“By the way, what’re your names?” He asked, turning towards me.

“Uh...the name’s Jade, that’s Lee and his uncle Mushi.” I grumbled feeling awkward under his gaze.

“I’ll meet you when I’m ready.” Zuko stated as he stared Jet down.

Jet looked between us, before casting Zuko a sly grin and backing off. Longshot and Smellerbee trailed after him, casting us one last look before they disappeared into the crowds. I was less than enthused about the fact Zuko was going to be joining Jet alone, leaving Iroh and I waiting. I really hated having to just sit and wait.

“Alright, I’ll see you tonight.” Were Jet’s parting words.

**~Break~**

“Zuko.” I hissed.

“I know, you’re not going to agree with this. I’m not asking you to help me this time just...please let me do this one thing without an argument.” Zuko sighed, placing his hands on my shoulders. 

His hands felt warm, incredibly warm. I could feel myself starting to heat up in response, the tingling growing stronger as he leaned closer to my face. I cleared my throat unsure of what else to do, not wanting to look flustered. Zuko was waiting for my response and the lounger I took staring at his pretty face the more awkward this would become. Okay, this honestly would benefit not only us, but the other refugees too. My morals wouldn’t be in question if I supported Zuko’s decision. But I was also self aware enough to know I also wanted to support him because I didn’t want to disappoint him anymore. I seemed to care about what he thought of me. I wanted him to like me, there was no denying that. Our friendship had hit uncharted waters and I was at a loss at what I should do; other than not arguing with him about this.

“Sure, I mean yeah, no arguments here.” I managed to say, wanting to take back my words as soon as they came out.

“Thank you.” Zuko smiled as he stepped away from me.

His hands left my shoulders and I felt the chill of the cool evening air hit my skin. I took a deep breath to calm my beating heart as I noticed Iroh giving me a knowing glance. My face felt hot and I tried to shake away the butterflies in my stomach. So much for trying not to appear flustered, I was so busted.

“What?” I coughed, pulling my shirt collar higher.

“Nothing.” Iroh laughed as he turned away.

**~Break~**

I waited with Iroh on deck, not wanting to appear like we were up to something. I knew Zuko was more than capable of taking care of himself, but I was still worried. Something inside me wanted to be there with him to make sure. But, he had backup, even if it was that creep Jet and his ‘Freedom Buddies’. It didn’t stop me from worrying, the last time Zuko and I had been separated he had to resort to his firebending. We couldn’t afford to be outed now, and that paranoia gnawed at my gut like a starving rat. I let out a deep sigh and stretched out beside a now dozing Iroh. Perhaps I could take a small nap of my own, I was pretty tired.

“Wow, I didn’t realize you guys met Jet here.” Aang spoke, startling me from my reverie.

“We need to get you a spirit bell or something, This sneaking up on me thing is getting ridiculous,” I sighed, clutching my chest in surprise. “Wait, you know Jet too?”

“I do, but that’s a story for another time. I see you and Zuko are getting along better. You’re also in a much better mood, I’m glad.” Aang praised with a beaming smile. 

“It was bound to happen sometime, you can’t stay sad forever.” I whispered causing Aang to smile.

“Wise words for such an unsure Avatar.” He smiled.

“Hey, I’ve only actively known I was the Avatar for less than a year, I’m allowed to be unsure.” I scoffed.

“You’ve got me there. Now, tell me about them, why are you still with Zuko and Iroh, I thought you wanted to part ways with them?” He asked with a smile.

“I...I don’t know. I left, but no matter what I did, I couldn’t find a way to fit. But here, with him—I mean them, it does. Fit I mean. Zuko is a stubborn bullheaded angry asshole, but he’s also kind, wise, and has a good heart. They make me...happy.” I smiled to myself. “When I was alone, I learned I needed to find you as soon as possible because Sadar and his army brought weapons from my time.”

“You mean guns.” Aang supplied.

“Yeah, I do...”I said with a small nod. “But I also can’t find you on my own, I already almost got caught by Sadar again when I tried, and once was enough trust me. I don’t know this world, But Iroh and Zuko do. Plus they care about me, so I also have protection. The next time I meet up with your younger self, I will tell him everything and join him.” 

“Even if that means you have to leave Zuko?” Aang asked.

The thought hit my gut and I must have made a face, because Aang’s smile fell and he gave me a look of concern. I cleared my throat and attempted to regain my composure, avoiding the thought as I mulled over my answer. I didn’t want to leave Zuko, and part of me kept thinking that he might even join me when I did leave. It was a small bleeding light of hope that grew with each passing day. He seemed less invested in capturing Aang and more interested in surviving with Iroh and I. Maybe during our time in Ba Sing Se I could finish changing his mind.

“Yeah, even if I have to leave Zuko...but, I still have hope he might follow me, he seems different lately...but either way, that’s still my plan. I can’t let you go again without you at least knowing what you’re up against. If I cause your early death I...I don’t know if I could ever forgive myself.” I said, looking down and feeling ashamed for not following Aang the last time I had run into him.

“You can’t worry about things that haven’t happened yet. As long as you’re happy, you’re exactly where you need to be.” Aang smiled, looking off into the distance.

Was that what I was? Was I happy? Yeah, I was happy, so maybe that was enough for now. If I made Zuko happy, maybe staying with me is where he would want to be too. The thought struck me like a cord, but instead of embarrassment I felt warm and content. 

“Thank you.” I said, looking out at the water as the reflection of the moon moved with the waves.

“I have to say, it has been exciting getting to see things from this side. You and Zuko always seem to...compliment one another. It’s fascinating to watch.” Aang smiled as he changed the subject.

I snorted at Aang’s comment, that certainly was one way to put it. I couldn’t deny we got along better now than we ever had before. Everything about our relationship had seemingly changed for the better and I wasn’t so sure it was going to last. Fear of rejection and bitter emotional demons burdened me and I wasn’t sure I was even ready to face the path I was already halfway down. Nothing was forever, and I feared most of all Zuko and I were just as temporary as everything else surrounding us. Along with my hope, came fear and sometimes it felt like too much to bear, so I often avoided it. Having someone else point out what I already felt was happening made it too real. If I was wrong it would just hurt more to get my hopes up.

“Even when I’m trying to kill him?” I asked, turning my bitter feelings into sarcasm.

“Even then.” Aang laughed, not noticing my suddenly sour mood. 

Spirit Aang was gone as quickly as he had come, something that no longer surprised me. I was once more left alone with my thoughts, which were more turbulent than before. I liked Zuko, there was no use in denying it anymore. Somewhere along the way my feelings of annoyance and anger had become feelings of affection. I wanted to laugh at the bitter irony of the Avatar falling for the Prince of the Fire Nation, but I didn’t have the energy too. I was a bad trope in a romantic comedy, oh how the mighty have fallen. I was interrupted once more as Zuko, Jet, and the others rushed over and began to hand out food to the refugees. Zuko came straight over to me, handing a few choice pieces to myself as Iroh sat up at the commotion.

“Thanks.” I smiled, taking the food without argument.

“You’re welcome.” Zuko returned my smile with a breathtaking one of his own.

That smile was not going to help my train of thought at all. This was dangerous territory, if he kept encouraging me like this I was going to keep having these thoughts and feelings. We all sat down together as Jet continued to hand out food. Zuko sat beside me, his knee brushing mine. He had a silly smile on his face as he glanced at me to make sure I was eating, before he began to eat his own food. I couldn’t deny that I had a similar smile on on my face as I watched him. I started to eat some cold roasted meat, enjoying the fact it wasn't rotten immensely. Were those spices I tasted? Why yes, I do think they are, hello my familiar friend, oh how I’ve missed you so.

“So, Smellerbee, that’s an unusual name for a young man.” Iroh said, making small talk.

“Maybe it’s because I’m not a man. I’m a girl!” Smellerbee responded with an angry shout.

She stood up and stomped off leaving us sitting awkwardly with Longshot. Longshot looked at Iroh with a blank look, before he stood up, looking towards where Smellerbee had gone. Even my awkward ass knew it was better to never assume pronouns because gender binaries were a social construct. There was little rhyme or reason to gender coding outside of making pronouns obvious to strangers, and it worked for the most part, at least until it didn’t anyways. That moment went often like this one did, throwing all the ‘rules’ straight out the window. Only silver lining is we all knew now and she wouldn’t have to deal with Iroh’s foot in his mouth again. 

“Oh, now I see! It’s a beautiful name for a lovely girl!” Iroh attempted to correct, his voice raising above the crowd.

“Smooth.” I sighed, covering my eyes in secondhand embarrassment. 

Longshot shot me a look before rushing after Smellerbee. He grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him. He nodded and gave her a look which seemed to do the trick as she turned back to look at us. I didn’t even notice his mouth move, much less his eyes or facial expression change. He was giving us all much the same look as before, but I felt something cold sweep through me and shivered. Was he giving us a warning? Creepy...

“I know, you’re right. As long as I’m confident with who I am, it doesn’t matter what other people think. Thanks Longshot.” Smellerbee seemed to answer despite the silence Longshot gave. 

Jet came back over and sat down with us, not seeming to notice what had just transpired. He had a few pieces of food in his hands, mostly meat and bread. I continued to eat my meat, finishing the last of it off before moving to an apple. Jet gave us all a look of pride, his eyes sweeping across the jubilant feasting crowd.

“From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can’t wait to set my eyes on that giant wall” He boasted before taking a bite of his bread.

“It is a magnificent sight.” Iroh agreed with a nod.

“So you’ve been there before?” Jet asked keenly, leaning towards Iroh to listen.

“Once, when I was a...different man.” Iroh said as he looked away.

“I’ve done some things in my past that I’m not proud of, but that’s why I’m going to Ba Sing Se; for a new beginning, a second chance.” Jet said, looking away.

“That’s very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives, if they want to. I believe in second chances” Iroh said with a smile, not noticing the faraway look on Jet’s face.

I agreed with him, but I wasn’t so sure his words applied to Jet. Something was off about him, and whenever he looked at me I felt so...vulnerable. Him and his friends carried their own baggage, much like we all did. But, I had this paranoid feeling that whatever Jet’s baggage was, it was just as bad as ours, if not worse. 

**~Break~**

That night we were all curled on the deck to sleep. Most of the elderly, children, and the sick had taken the indoor quarters, leaving the rest of us sleeping outside in the elements. The cold damp air was nipping through my blanket causing me to shiver uncontrollably. I pulled my blanket tighter around myself in an attempt to block out the breeze and conserve my heat. I turned towards Zuko, trying to find a more comfortable position to hunker down in. Heat radiated from him, drawing me in without me really thinking.

I attempted to stay focused on my own breath of fire, feeling the heat battle against the cold and lose. The blanket I had was too thin and I had never really enjoyed the cold. It actually made me rather miserable, and most often unable to fall asleep. Zuko rolled over with a small sigh, I was still shifting and shivering when he placed his hands around mine, covering them with his. They began to warm immediately as he chucked at my poor circulation.

“You are the only firebender I know who gets this cold.” He laughed, the low timber of his voice making me flush instantly.

I was doomed if it was that easy for him to cause shivers of a different kind to shoot through me. He draped his blanket over mine and moved over. His leg was now flush with mine as he flashed me a grin. Was he aware of what he did to me or was I just seeing what I wanted to see? 

“Goodnight.” He said before rolling over. 

I felt the heat instantly as I shared a blanket cocoon with him. I snuggled towards him, draping my arms around his middle to tug my own blanket across him as well. His hands moved to cover mine, halting me from moving away. My cheeks were well past warm at this point, but I didn’t care. I was now toasty, well fed, and incredibly safe. Maybe for a little while I could pretend I was loved even the tiniest bit, at least until dawn broke.

“Thank you.” I whispered into his searing back.

He said nothing, but his fingers intertwined with mine, keeping them warm throughout the night. Maybe Zuko and I could stay together and maybe I could find a way to live in this time with him after all. It was wishful thinking on my part, but it was the final thought I had before I drifted off to sleep. ****  
  


**~Break~**

I was hanging around near Iroh when Jet found me. He cornered me near the railing and began to speak before I could even greet him. I was irritated beyond belief with how familiar he was acting towards me. I was rarely comfortable with any man cornering me, and although in this time no one had really tried anything yet, I was still wary. But still, something felt off about Jet. He was dangerous, I just didn’t know how he was going to be dangerous. He was very observant and nosy, but he was also adept at fighting based on what he and Zuko had accomplished last night. It was a toss up, would he discover our secret, or was he going to end up being violent once it was obvious we weren’t going to do what he wanted?

“I just wanted to let you know, if you ever find yourself in need, please do not hesitate to find me in Ba Sing Se.” He spoke as he gave me a tilted grin. 

It was his boyish charm, he made a grin look innocent. If I was younger I would have probably been drawn in, but I wasn’t. He was treating me like a woman from this time, but I was anything but. It was a miscalculation in his attempt at manipulating me. He wanted me to like him, feel comfortable around him, but to what end I wasn’t sure, what did he want from me? I didn’t exactly have much of anything to give, and he didn’t know who I actually was either.

“Uh...sure.” I smiled back awkwardly. 

He looked around noticing only Iroh to my right and turned slightly serious. He stepped closer into my bubble of personal space, leaning down to talk to me. I could feel his breath hit my hair and frowned. He was already too close to me before, now he was pushing my tolerance immensely. 

“Hey, where’s Lee?” He whispered next to my ear.

“At the back of the boat, I think.” I answered as I leaned back slightly to look at the rear of the ship, pretending to be unbothered by how close Jet was.

“Thanks, and remember, that offer still stands. We have a girl on our team if it ever gets...uncomfortable traveling with two single men.” And with that, Jet was gone before I could say more.

“What an asshole...” I muttered, turning around and feeling flustered.

Just what was he trying to insinuate? I mean, sure in this time it was probably strange a woman of my age was traveling along with two unattached men I wasn’t related to. But, wasn’t Jet doing the same thing with Smellerbee? What made him somehow better and safer for me than Zuko and Iroh? I mean, other than the fact Zuko and Iroh were Fire Nation that is.

**~Break~**

I found Zuko just as Jet was leaving. He had a surprised look on his face as I walked over. I guess whatever Jet wanted to ask, he had asked. Jet didn’t look too pleased as he walked past me, but he didn’t look particularly angry either. He stopped for a moment to watch me, tilting his head as he turned away and kept walking. It hit me then that Jet reminded me of a child who had just been denied a toy. 

While some kids would explode, he looked like he was skeptical, almost carefully piecing everything together to find a reason why he couldn’t get what he wanted. Right then I knew how Jet was going to be dangerous for us, he was way too interested in us that it bordered on obsession. If he didn’t discover our secret, he was going to end up in the way at some point, he was an uncontrolled variable. 

“Hey, heard Jet was looking for you, what did he want?” I asked, turning towards Zuko.

“He offered me a place in his group.” Zuko sighed as he cast a look out into the water.

“I’m guessing you declined?” I asked, not bothering to let him know I was offered much the same.

“Obviously.” Zuko said with an eye roll.

“So Ba Sing Se huh, what do you think?” I asked as I leaned on the railing.

“I think it’s just another place to be trapped.” Zuko answered as he mirrored my movements.

He had a bitter expression that mirrored my feelings. It was so strange to be in sync with Zuko, and I found I rather liked it. It was strange, but I was able to read people better nowadays. I used to have so much trouble with it, but now it was almost second nature. Before Iroh it was like a muscle I never knew I had, after training with him it was like I had strengthened it every day. I could read more than the battlefield now, I could read a stranger’s intentions and even Zuko’s emotions.

**~Break~**

“So...Mr. Lee, Ms. Jade, and Mr., um, Mushy, is it?” The border agent asked as she inspected our passports. 

She didn’t look too convinced and I gnawed on my bottom lip unsure of what to say. The woman’s eyes slid towards me and I almost let out a squeak. I was never good at border crossings, even in my own time, I was screwed if she asked me anything. Thankfully, I saved the trouble of making a fool of myself by Iroh.

“It’s pronounced Moo-Shee.” Iroh explained as he raised his hand.

“You tellin’ me how to do my job?” The irate woman asked as she gave Iroh a sour look.

Well, at least her attention was off of me now. I let out a small sigh, my shoulders slumping as the relief flooded my body. I never did well under heavy pressure. My mother always told me I was a shit liar. I wonder if any of the other Avatars were as not-smooth as I was.

“Uh, no, no,” Iroh defended, waving his arms and giving a meek look. “But may I just say you’re like a flower in bloom. Your beauty is intoxicating.” 

Iroh clasped his hands together and gave a small bow as he smiled at the woman. She seemed to enjoy the attention as she smiled back and leaned in closer. Iroh moved towards the counter, leaning on it as he looked into the woman’s eyes.

“Mm, you’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Raow!” She flirted with a wink. “Welcome to Ba Sing Se.” 

She stamped our passports as she leaned in closer to Iroh as she handed the passports back. Iroh gave her a wide smile as Zuko smacked his forehead. I couldn’t cover my giggle as I watched Zuko shake his head in shame. Iroh winked at the woman who gave him another roawr. Well, no denying that Iroh was smooth.

“I’m gonna forget I saw that.” Zuko said as he snatched his passport back.

Iroh handed me mine as I shrugged, not really bothered by Iroh’s flirting. It was effective if nothing else. I followed after Zuko as he stomped off, his lips pressed into the third frown since we got off the boat. We headed towards the inner part of the city, leaving the large amount of people who had arrived with us behind. We were instructed to head towards the trains and I wondered what they would be like. We’\re they steam powered? Were they like the metro train?

“Where to now?” I asked as Iroh led us down another hall.

“We need to take the train to get to the inner part of the city, which is this way.” Iroh explained as he took us left down another hallway.

We entered another large open area filled with benches. At the far end was a track for a train that looked pretty much like the tracks did in my time. We took a seat at one of the empty benches at the far end, Zuko sitting near the end of the bench. Iroh and I squished in next to him, avoiding most of the other refugees. It was something we had in him on, we weren’t all that social when it came to strangers.

“What do we do once we get in? Do they have a place for us to sleep? Will we need to get jobs?” I asked, letting my anxiety out through word vomit.

“They will have somewhere for us to stay, and yes we will need to work. Once we get in we speak to another border agent and they provide us with the keys to our home and directions. From there we will have to get jobs.” Iroh explained, unbothered by my flurry of questions.

“Man, as long as I get a bed I don’t care.” I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling with a small smile.

Finally, some stability, things were going to be different here. For once, they were going to be more familiar. I was going to work, go home, have a place to sleep, and consistent food. I never knew how muchI could miss the monotony of it all. Zuko was silent during our conversation, opting to look away. He had crossed his leg over his other and crossed his arms in his usual closed off expression. I noticed Jet coming through the entrance, spotting us instantly. He quickly walked over before sitting next to Zuko. It was frustrating that I was right about him being a nuisance we wouldn’t be able to shake, but this was ridiculous.

“So, you guys got plans once you’re inside the city?” Jet asked, looking nonchalant. 

“Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!” A vendor announced, wheeling his tea cart towards us.

Jet was mirroring Zuko’s position and I wanted to scowl. I looked over at the tea vendor to avoid Jet’s watching eyes, not really having the energy to fake a happy expression. I didn’t want to pique his interest any further in us, nor did I want to appear rude.

“Ooh!” Iroh waved at the tea vendor. “Jasmine, please.” 

The man poured Iroh a cup of tea, before wandering off to find more customers. Iroh looked down at his tea before taking a sip. Once he had, he spat it out, his tongue following after as if he were trying to get the taste out of his mouth. His face twisted in disgust and I jumped in my seat, startled by the display. I looked at the tea that he spat out trying to see what was wrong, but saw nothing in the puddle at Iroh’s feet.

“Blaugh! Ugh. Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it. What a disgrace.” Iroh complained.

Was that really all that was wrong with the tea? So much for keeping a low profile. Guess first world problems existed anywhere at any time. Jet was casting Iroh a disgusted look of his own, judging him deeply. Zuko looked annoyed, giving Iroh a disapproving look, completely missing how Jet zeroed in on Iroh’s behaviour.

“Hey, can I talk to you guys for a second?” Jet asked, jerking his thumb away from Iroh.

I looked towards Zuko for guidance and met his questioning gaze. I shrugged and he sighed. Standing we followed Jet towards one of the stone pillars to see what he wanted. I still hadn’t even learned what Jet’s intentions were and whose side he was actually on. The most I could gather is he wanted to help people, was arrogant, and thought too much of himself. There was no way there wasn’t something personal going on, not with how pushy Jet was being; he was trying to prove something.

“We both will have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together,” Jet started to speak before stopping at the base of the pillar. “You guys want to join the Freedom Fighters?”

I wasn’t sure it was such a good idea to talk so openly about what amounted to a militia. We were refugees in Ba Sing Se and they could kick us out whenever they wanted; and that’s without taking into account that Zuko was Fire Nation and I was from the future. Jet and his group's intentions were also still a mystery, and he had yet to tell us what his ‘group’ did; other than liberating food.

“Thanks, but I don't think you want us in your gang.” Zuko responded before I could voice my own thoughts.

“Come on, we made a great team looting that captain’s food, and Jade, Lee says you’re talented with a sword as well.” Jet attempted to convince us, turning to me to plead his case.

So that was it, Jet was interested in my fighting abilities. The puzzle was finally starting to take shape and I was figuring out what motives Jet had. I wasn’t entirely sure Jet was as altruistic as he claimed to be due to the fact he was recruiting only fighters which meant he expected a fight. There was an undercurrent of anger that I recognized in him from spending so much time with Zuko. But the difference between their anger was that Zuko faced his anger head on while Jet’s anger hid beneath the surface of his pure intentions. 

“Did he now?” I asked, quirking an eyebrow at Zuko.

“I might have mentioned it.” Zuko coughed as he looked away looking almost embarrassed.

No wonder Jet had wanted me to join him back on the ferry. His offer was a little less creepy now that I knew his original motive. The only question that remained was if Zuko boasted or if he was answering Jet’s pointedly led question. It was most likely a question I’d never learn the answer to, but I still had hope that Zuko had praised my fighting abilities.

“Think of all the good we could do for these refugees.” Jet continued to press, moving closer to me.

“I said no. Come on, Jade.” Zuko declared, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Jet.

“What do you think, Jade?” Jet insisted, pressing me for a response despite my retreat. “Don’t you get a say?

“Sorry, but I agree with Lee. Good luck in Ba Sing Se.” I waved as we reached the bench Iroh was sitting on.

“Have it your way.” Jet muttered as he watched us walk off.

I didn’t like the look in Jet’s eye when he said his parting words, but there was little we could do about it now. We came back to find Iroh sipping steaming hot tea which had previously been ice cold. I panicked and looked around catching Jet’s eye, Iroh had made such a big stink that it was cold, there was no way Jet forgot that detail. I was just about to elbow Zuko when he rushed over, smacking the tea from Iroh’s hand. 

“Hey!” Iroh exclaimed.

I turned back around to see if Jet was still watching us but he had already walked away. There was zero chance that Jet would have missed this juicy little fact. He had been buzzing around us since the first day on the ferry. Hopefully we would be placed in different sections of the city and never have to see him again. That was probably a famous last wish if I ever heard one.

“What are you doing firebending your tea?” Zuko hissed, “For a wise, old man, that was a pretty stupid move.” 

“I know you’re not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but...that’s so sad.” Iroh sniffled, avoiding Zuko’s gaze and carrying on anyway.

“Oh Iroh...” I sighed as I dragged my hand down my face.

But still, I couldn't shake the feeling of waiting for the final shoe to drop. No amount of wishful thinking could prevent me from just knowing there was unfinished business left between us. Jet didn’t exactly strike me as the kind of guy who gave up easily, nor did he strike me as someone who would have missed Iroh and his magically hot tea.

**~Break~**

We boarded the train, opting to take a different car than Jet and his Freedom Fighters. We sat down in our seats and I twisted around so I could look out the window better. It seemed like the train here was moved by earthbending, but was suspended on a track like a monorail. Once more I was sandwiched between Iroh and Zuko as people squished onto the train. On Iroh’s left sat a family with a newborn baby who cooed and hiccuped every once and awhile, on Zuko’s right was an elderly couple that awed over the newborn.

“What a handsome baby.” Iroh complimented as he leaned over to get a closer look.

“Thank you.” The mother said, her smile beaming across her face.

The train began to move and we finally left the station. As soon as we cleared the outer wall there was nothing but an expanse of farmland. The sun was illuminating everything in a golden light causing the fields to look like spun gold. I stared in awe as we got closer to the city not entirely sure what I had expected. It was huge, larger than I had ever seen in this time. No wonder the city was considered impenetrable, it was made up of rock and stone. any earth bender could move about the city, controlling entrances and making them vanish at a whim.

We reached the inner wall within the hour. After going through we found an equally expanse of land filled with houses and buildings. It looked like it was separated from the richer parts of town as the smog coming from some of the industrial sites clouded parts of my view. The train veered right, heading towards one of the stations near the smog coated district. The train slowed to a stop and we stepped off, taking a look around to get our bearings. The city was impressive for sure, but the area outside of the station was dirty and not at all impressive. Heading towards another border agent, Iroh spoke to them about procuring our accommodations. It only took a few minutes before Iroh walked back to us, the keys to our new home in his hand.

“Let’s go.” Iroh smiled as he led us down the stairs and into the street.

I hoped for once we would get a break; I was tired of running and hiding. Even if it was only for a little while, I would take it gratefully. As long as they were by my side everything felt like it was going to be okay.

**~Chapter 6 End~**


	16. Don't Overthink It (Book Two: Earth - Chapter 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira, Zuko, and Iroh have finally entered Ba Sing Se. What will they do now, and will they cross paths with Jet again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is slightly shorter than the last one, but the next one is more full of romance, angst, and a good old dash of action! The chapter following the next one will be very very spicy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and what little fluff I was able to put in. :) 
> 
> I promise that I will have the next chapter up asap!

**~Chapter 7 Start~**

We were walking down the street heading towards our new home when Iroh began to run off to check out the various vendors. Zuko walked along with an air of ‘fuck off’, leaving me to look around in an attempt to memorize the city so I wouldn’t get lost later. I caught sight of Iroh wandering off towards a flower merchant and gave him a questioning look. He began to chat up the woman working there, bowing in greeting and tipping his hat. He seemed to be looking at a small bouquet of flowers. With a shrug I turned back around and continued to follow Zuko.

“So what do you think now?” I asked, clasping my hands behind my back.

“About what?” He responded with a short grunt.

“Ba Sing Se, now that you’re actually here.” I replied.

“I think it’s dirty and crowded.” Zuko sighed irritably.

“Is your home not similar in any way?” I asked, finding it hard to believe he had never seen a city that was dirty and crowded before.

“Not the area I lived in. It was meticulously maintained, and although there were lots of people it was never this crowded. As for the rest of the city, I never went into the outer parts so I wouldn’t know.” Zuko shrugged, avoiding mentioning his royal status since we were in Ba Sing Se.

“It’s not strange for me, many places I’ve lived were this crowded.” I said with a shrug, opting not to say too much more on the subject.

I looked around at the throng of people, mulling over Zuko’s words. Guess I was used to dirty and crowded growing up in a metropolis. Iroh came bounding up behind us holding a vase full of orange flowers; huh, guess they sold vases too. Zuko cast him a questioning look once he noticed, moving to no doubt complain about the flowers.

“I just wanted our new place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend.” Iroh said before Zuko could say anything.

I giggled at Iroh’s nudging, but felt a sick twist in my heart. I had no right to care if Zuko dated someone. It’s not like we were dating or anything, we were still just friends nothing more. No matter how much he made my heart leap and I how I wished he felt the same. Regardless of how I sometimes felt like we had a connection whenever he did kind things for me. Zuko was his own person capable of making his own decisions and this was one I couldn’t make for him. Zuko shook his head and gave Iroh a particularly nasty look, before looking away.

“This city is a prison. I don’t want to make a life here.” Zuko answered plainly.

“Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon” Iroh said, ignoring Zuko’s dour mood.

“What? I don’t get to bring home any gentlemen friends?” I joked back, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Don’t encourage him.” Zuko said, shooting me a scathing glare. 

“So you found jobs already?” I asked, changing the subject and avoiding Zuko’s mood.

“Indeed. The flower vendor said her friend owns a tea shop and he’s been looking for new employees. It sounded like a perfect fit.” Iroh winked as he led us down the bustling street. 

He led us towards a small tea shop and we stepped inside. It wasn’t very big, but had cozy decor and a few small tables for patrons to sit at. The decor was plain, but held a certain charm. I rather liked it and could imagine Naia and me finding a place like this hidden between the deeply packed city we lived in. We would order tea and talk about the most recent books we’ve read. Sometimes she would even bring her newest dessert obsession, last time it was Persian Love Cakes; guess it really was the last time huh. The realization hit me like a punch to the gut. It was hard to keep smiling, remembering the bittersweet memories of what I had left behind. 

“Hello, Mrs. Shin said you were looking for three employees?” Iroh asked, stepping up to the owner who was behind the counter. 

“I am indeed, do you know anything about making tea?” He asked as he dried his hands on a towel tied to his apron.

“Do I? Tea is my life’s passion!” Iroh laughed as he patted his belly in a show of joy.

“I’ve served in restaurants before, so I have experience.” I offered, rising my hand meekly to interject.

Zuko just shrugged when the man looked at him. Yeah, I guess most things a prince would learn wouldn’t be useful here. We really did come from different worlds, even before taking our birth years into account. If I had been born in this time, I’d have been a peasant who never would have met him. I also wouldn’t be the Avatar either, but that isn’t really the point of this train of thought.

“Well, I’ll give you guys a shot. My name is Pao. Come on, let’s get you some uniforms.” He said as he tucked into the back.

He returned after a few minutes with three sets of aprons. He handed one to each of us and we put them on. Well, I put mine on, Zuko held the apron out and gave it a distasteful look, while Iroh couldn’t get his apron tied up all the way. I went to help put Zuko’s on, avoiding his glares of dissent as I tied the string in the back into a sloppy bow. Walking back towards Zuko’s front, I made sure it sat right on his neck while he continued to glower at me. 

“Well, you certainly look like official tea servers,” Pao nodded, “how do you feel?”

“Ridiculous.” Zuko said as he raised his arms up and looked at the apron with another glare, this one was exasperated.

“Don’t listen to him, we feel great.” I said, nudging Zuko’s shoulder for being rude.

“Uh, does this possibly come in a larger size?” Iroh asked, finally giving up on tying his apron up.

“I have extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait.” Our new boss said as he poured us some tea.

Iroh took a sip and gagged, the face reminding me of earlier. His disgusted look was the same, but at least he drank it this time. It was probably a bad idea to try it though, but I was curious, this tea was indeed hot this time around. It also couldn’t be any worse than the tea Zuko had made. I took a sip and gave the cup an odd look. It honestly tasted like hot water with a faint after taste of...grass? Well, grass jelly was a thing in my time so stranger things.

“Eow!” He exclaimed, pulling the cup away from his face. “This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!” 

“Uncle, that’s what  _ all  _ tea is.” Zuko said, disgruntled as he looked up at the ceiling in irritation.

“How dare you!” I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand.

“How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?” Iroh said as fake tears appeared in his eyes.

“So we’re doing this then.” Zuko sighed, clearly tired of our shenanigans.

“Leaf juice, honestly the nerve.” I bristled as Iroh nodded towards me.

“We’ll have to make some major changes around here.” Iroh declared.

He grabbed the pot and walked towards one of the windows before tossing the tea out. He walked back over to us and began to make a new batch, taking great care to measure out the tea leaves and prepare them. Pao returned with some string, handing it to Iroh before walking over to see what he was doing. 

“Are you making tea?” He asked, intrigued by what Iroh was doing.

“I am. I wanted to make a few minor adjustments. Here.” Iroh offered pouring him a cup.

He took the cup with a small bow of his head and took a sip. A smile broke out across his lips as he turned to face Iroh. It was clear this man had never had a proper cup of tea before. Although, Iroh’s tea was amazing so I couldn’t fault his taste too much. I went over to help Iroh tie his apron up with the extra string, while Pao nursed his cup of tea.

“This is amazing, please tell me you can make more for our next rush.” He asked, his eyes gleaming so brightly I could almost see dollar signs in them.

“Of course I can.” Iroh smiled, his eyes crinkling in joy. 

I gave Zuko a wink as I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. I handed him his own set as he stared at me bewildered. Figures he wouldn’t have a clue what the pencil and paper was for. I shook my head as I gave him an amused look; guess it was my turn to teach him a thing or two.

“You’re going to need it to remember all the orders,” I laughed as someone came in. “Welcome, please take a seat.” 

I bowed to the customer, motioning for the nearest table. The man smiled at me as he took a seat. I quickly began to work as Zuko sighed while watching me. I could feel his stare burning into my back and wondered what he was thinking. Was he impressed or did I look as much like a peasant as I felt? Was it really so surprising that I knew how to serve? It wasn’t all that unusual in my time, status or not. Although, status usually did mean not in my time too, but the gap was smaller than in this time. Of course, he would probably find everything in my time surprising, especially me. 

**~Break~**

“Would you like a pot of tea?” Iroh asked once we got home, wasting no time in heading to the kettle.

The place wasn’t very big, just two rooms, the living area divided by a sliding door, and a very simple bathroom. It was also an apartment building so we could often hear our neighbors going about their days. It was more hectic than in my time, with the walls being thinner, but at least it was more familiar. We now also had three beds, a dining room table, a functional kitchen, and a proper bathroom of our own. No more straight roughing it for us. Compared to how we were living, this was like living in the lap of luxury.

“We’ve been working in a tea shop all day. I’m sick of tea.” Zuko complained as he lazed on his bed.

“I’ll take a cup!” I chirped, ignoring whatever mood Zuko was in now.

What could I say? I loved tea. In some way it was still the only connection I had left to my old life. Zuko didn’t respond, and so I assumed he had closed his eyes to pretend he was sleeping. It was a common avoidance tactic he adopted after he was no longer able to use his title to boss people around. 

“Sick of tea?” Iroh asked, “That’s like being sick of breathing.” 

I felt Iroh’s words on a deeper level. I agreed with him, not that I could voice my nostalgic thoughts out loud. Iroh began to prep the pot as he reached for a spark rock. Grabbing at nothing he turned back to us with a confused look on his face. I blinked and got up, taking a look around the kitchen as I padded over to try and help Iroh.

“Have either of you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?” He asked as I reached him.

“Not there? I’m pretty sure we put them away in the drawer on the right.” I mused as I looked under different dishes on the counter.

“They aren’t there. Hmm.” Iroh said as he walked out the door.

He was gone for a few moments as I drummed my fingers on the table before sitting back down. I swore we had placed the spark rocks there, and we had been at work all day so it's unlikely we misplaced them. Just what was going on? Iroh returned with a soft smile, holding a spark rock in his hand.

“I borrowed our neighbors,” Iroh explained as he moved to light a fire. “Such kind people.” 

“That’s nice of them.” I smiled as I waited for my tea.

Tea always had a calming effect on me. If we were going to attempt at making a life here, I had to find other ways to manage without medication. I snorted to myself as I realized just how long it took me to remember this problem. But of course, I had been fixated on other things. Being on the run gave little time for your thoughts, neither did nightmares.

**~Break~**

It was our first night in our new home. Iroh had fallen asleep easily and I kind of hated him for it. I always wanted the ability to fall asleep at will, but never could. I was eternally tired since we left the boat, finding no more routine or familiarity to call home. Without my meds it was hard to sleep after such a...regular day. I wasn’t run ragged and just passing out anymore. I wasn’t anxious and spending my nights talking to Aang so I could plan. No, now I was left with myself and my...thoughts. It was unsettling to say the least.

So I got up and went to make myself some tea in an attempt to calm myself. I walked barefoot into the kitchen attempting to be as quiet as I could when I noticed Zuko sitting and staring out the window. I wondered if I should interrupt him by making myself tea, but decided having company couldn’t hurt for either of us right now. I changed directions and walked towards Zuko, leaving my decision to make tea behind.

“Oh, you’re up too.” I blinked as I took a seat next to him.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He sighed as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair.

It had grown out so much since he had cut it off and it struck me how much it suited him. He looked handsome like this, softer even. I couldn’t stop my admiring of his face when his eyes slid to mine to see why I was being so quiet. Averting my gaze I cleared my throat, trying to piece together a dignified response. 

“Uh, same. Everything feels so...different here, I don’t know how Iroh does it.” I said with a fond smile, taking a moment to look at where Iroh was sleeping to avoid Zuko’s gaze. 

“Uncle has always been able to find home wherever he is. Truth be told, back in the palace, I think he always just wanted any other life.” Zuko confessed as he turned back to look out the window.

“Really? What makes you say that?” I asked as I turned to look out the window with him.

“He always liked the simple things. When his son, Lu Ten, was born, he apparently spent a lot of time at home away from the war. It wasn’t until his son was old enough to enlist he returned to being a General. He led the siege of Ba Sing Se I think only to make sure his son was okay and to be with him.” Zuko explained.

“What happened to Lu Ten?” I asked, unable to remember if I had ever heard that name before. 

How come Iroh never mentioned him? Where was he, back in the Fire Nation? No, there was no way Iroh would have left his son behind, which meant...less than good things for Lu Ten’s fate. Was he the reason Iroh was so caring and worried about Zuko and I as much as he did? 

“He died during the siege, that’s what made Iroh give up and come home. It was...around that time my mother...disappeared as well.” Zuko whispered, getting a faraway look in his eyes.

It was like he wasn’t in the room with me anymore, but somewhere else. He was lost in his thoughts...no, not thoughts, memories. I didn’t want to disturb him, but it seemed like he really wanted to talk. Plus, getting lost in memories never helped none; it never helped me. I never thought about Zuko’s mother before, mostly because he never really mentioned her. I knew she existed of course, the birds and the bees and all that. But most of our discussions centered around his father. What was Zuko’s mother like? Was she soft and caring like Iroh, or was she cruel and stern like Ozai? What was Zuko’s relationship like with her, was it better than his relationship with his father? I wanted to ask so many questions, but I asked the only one that really mattered right now.

“What do you disappeared...” I asked, needing to take a breath before finishing my question. “Is she...dead?”

“I don’t know. It happened when I was still a kid. My sister had brought up Lu Ten’s death one afternoon as a reason Iroh was too weak to succeed our grandfather as Fire Lord. She did this in front of our mother and admitted she had overheard our father discussing it a few times. Azula has always been a nosy troublemaker, even back then. She dragged me to hide behind the tapestries a few nights later during a private meeting between our father and grandfather. Our father asked our grandfather to name him as the next Fire Lord instead of Iroh, he didn’t think Iroh would make a good successor since his only heir was dead and he had two health heirs.” Zuko stopped for a moment to take a steadying breath, detaching himself from the story. “This enraged my grandfather and he got angry, yelling that my father should suffer the same pain Iroh felt. 

“Azula mocked me that night, saying that our father was going to kill me to appease our grandfather and that our mother didn’t agree and had begged our father to spare me. They made some sort of deal and I don’t know what happened after that. All I remember is that the last time I saw my mother, she came into my room to say goodbye. Azula says she killed our grandfather to save my life and thus was exiled. Other times she says father had our mother killed so he could secure the throne. My father simply said she was just gone and to stop bringing her up. He refused to talk about her after that. But you know how Azula always lies so I’m not really sure what happened anymore. She’s just...gone.” 

“That...sounds horrible I’m so sorry. When all of this is over I promise I’ll help you find out what really happened.” I said, surprising myself at my words.

Was there really a him and I after all of this was over?

“You don’t need to make me any promises like that. I don’t think there is anything to find. Besides, I promised to get you home” He sighed.

I was quiet for a moment. I had little reason to feel like my life was horrible...after what Zuko had been through I felt embarrassed I was so worked up over the realization I no longer had access to my medication. It made me realize how unfairly I had kept judging him at the start. I remembered the man he threw into his hut and my instant rage and fear. It was understandable of course. I had always been highly sensitive towards violence and rage, but now? Now he had a good reason to be filled with such rage. Even if it did scare me sometimes. 

“Zuko...after all we have been through you should realize by now I mean it when I say I promise. I also can’t go home, with or without your help. It was sweet of you to promise, but all that I can do now is find a home here,” I said as my hand brushed his. “Let me help you find the truth about what happened.”

“I’m just...afraid of what I will find. What if she is really dead?” He asked, avoiding my eyes. “What if she’s still alive but doesn’t want to see me anymore...”

“You won't know until you try. One day, when you are ready, I’ll be there. I promise.” I said as I threaded two of my fingers between his.

He stiffened at first, but eventually lifted his hand and placed it over mine. We finished weaving our fingers together and just sat together just looking at the stars. I couldn’t stop smiling as I felt his heat seep into me. Whether or not I could admit it out loud, Zuko was where my home was now. I just hope he still would be at the end of everything.

“I’ll hold you to that promise then.” Zuko softly smiled as he shifted to sit a bit closer.

**~Break~**

We were working again the next day, and through the night shift; oh how I missed labour laws. Zuko was slowly getting more accustomed to serving, but his attitude still needed work. Fortunately, most people ignored his silent brooding in favour of Iroh’s delicious tea. Some even seemed to enjoy my perky demeanour, not quite cluing in about the fact it was my customer service facade. Most people had one in my time, at least it was coming in handy now. Zuko had more trouble schooling his face when he had to deal with picky or rude customers. More often than once he had to stop serving and wash dishes instead to calm down. I was just thankful that Zuko was at least trying now, he never used to bother with fitting in wherever we went. 

“Thank you, my dear. Compliments to the tea maker.” A soldier smiled as he handed me money for his bill, along with a generous tip.

“Thank you so much, sir. I hope you see you again soon.” I bowed as he left. 

Someone else entered the shop and I quickly went to greet them and led them to an open seat. I placed a menu on the table, giving it a quick wipe to ensure it was clean. The customer was a young woman wearing a cream coloured hanbok. She gave me a soft smile as I greeted her.

“A server will be with you momentarily. Today’s special is caramel oolong.” I bowed once more as I went to collect someone’s order and bring it to them.

“Here you go. Let me know if you need anything else.” I smiled as I placed two cups in front of an elderly couple.

“We are fine, my dear, thank you so much.” The old woman smiled as her grumpy husband began to drink his tea with a grunt. 

“I hope you enjoy your tea.” I bowed. 

“This is the best tea in the city.” Another soldier complimented as Iroh served him.

“The secret ingredient is love.” Iroh smiled, poking his head out from where he was brewing tea.

Zuko rolled his eyes as I caught his stare. He grinned at me as he went back to bussing the tables so I could seat more guests. Well, at least I wasn’t getting his sour attitude directed at me anymore. It was a vast improvement since we had spoken last night. Something about my affections seemed to embolden him to act more familiar with me. I was just about at the point of thinking he enjoyed having me around now. I wasn’t an expert in social interactions during this time, but I was pretty confident in my guess that we were becoming closer than just friends.

“I think you are due for a raise.” Pao said as Iroh came to stand beside him.

“Miss, can I get a napkin?” One of our patrons asked.

“Oh of course! One moment!” I half bowed before rushing towards the counter to grab a few napkins.

I brought them over with an apologetic look. Wiping my hands on my apron, I took a look around to make sure I hadn’t forgotten anything else. It had been awhile since I had to work a serving job, I was more used to fighting these days. 

“Is there anything else I can get you, sir?” I asked.

“No, just your beautiful smile. Thank you.” He grinned as he said his cheesy line.

“Of course.” I smiled wider as I went back to help Zuko bus tabled.

“How can you stand that?” Zuko asked, giving the man a look like he had smelled something foul.

“What?” I hummed as I took a filled tray from him and brought it to the sink.

“The flirting. I would get irritated pretty fast.” Zuko explained, moving to stand beside me.

Zuko had an almost embarrassed look of anger on his face and I watched as he glared at the flirty patron. I tilted my head amused at the scene, was Zuko jealous or merely curious? He appeared jealous to me, but I was rather biased in that observation. In an attempt to play it cool I started to wash some of the cups. 

“Hmm. I guess I’m just used to it from my old job.” I shrugged, avoiding his face.

“You went to school, practiced sword fighting, and worked a menial job? You are the strangest person I’ve met.” Zuko said with a shake of his head.

“What can I say, I’m a woman of many talents.” I grinned as I poked his cheek with a soapy finger.

“Stop that, I’m trying to work.” Zuko frowned as he swatted me away, rubbing the wet mark on his face off with his sleeve.

“Oh come on, admit it, you love it when I annoy you.” I said, causing him to flush.

“I do not!” He dismissed becoming even more flustered.

Interesting, something to file away for later. I could embarrass Zuko now, perhaps that meant...But my train of thought was interrupted by the front door slamming open. I turned ready to greet our new guests when I spotted Jet. To be fair, barging in on us while we were flirting at work wasn’t ever on my bingo card.

“Jet?” I asked, completely bewildered at his appearance.

“I’m tired of waiting,” He grunted as he stalked forward. “These three are firebenders!” 

He pointed at us at his accusation. The entire shop turned to look at us with wide eyes. Jet drew his swords and the patrons closest to him scattered, cowering near the walls. Well shit, that accusation that we were Fire Nation I did have on my bingo cards. I watched as Jet deftly held his unique hook swords in a threatening manner, clearly trying to goad us into firebending.

“I know they’re firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!” Jet shouted once more.

Well shit, he did catch that, I wasn’t being paranoid. New rule, I’ll stop overthinking things when I stop being right about the things I overthink. The only question now is if anyone else believed him, but I doubted it since most were scared of him right now. Poor Jet looked like a lunatic with swords attacking their beloved tea maker. Iroh’s ability to fit in was benefiting us to a point that I was debating my introverted nature.    


“He works in a tea shop.” One of the soldiers said with a confused expression.

“He’s a firebender, I’m telling you!” Jet continued in outrage. 

“Drop your swords, boy, nice and easy.” The soldier ordered.

“You’ll have to defend yourself, then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do.” Jet growled as he faced us.

“You want a show? I’ll give you a show.” Zuko asked, drawing the soldiers swords before he could act.

I was worried for only a moment that Zuko was going to bend, until he grabbed the man’s swords. I watched as he unsheathed them from one another and readied himself. He didn’t wait for Jet to make the first move this time, hooking his leg around one of the tables and kicking it at Jet. Jet dodged with a flip, slashing out with his swords catching Zuko’s incoming assault. Zuko jumped onto another table and parried one of Jet’s blows, slowly herding Jet towards the door of the tea shop. I was struck with the consideration Zuko now had as he fought. Once upon a time he would tear through entire towns to fight, now he was carefully controlling Jet’s every movement. I wonder if poor Jet even knew what was happening.

Disgruntled, Jet cut the table Zuko was standing on in two, letting out a snarling cry. Zuko balanced on one of the broken pieces before jumping into the air to avoid another incoming slash. The hooks on Jet’s swords were nasty, and Zuko had to watch his parries and slips because Jet could pull the sword back and catch him with the hook. He landed with a downward slash causing Jet to retreat out of hooking distance. Zuko kept pushing him towards the entrance to the shop, trying to funnel him out into the streets where he couldn’t accidentally hurt someone. Most of the patrons had fled towards the back of the shop where Iroh, Pao, and I stood watching.

Zuko slashed one in an attempt to push him out the door, only to have Jet hook his blades around his and throw him out the window. I let out a gasp as the glass shattered, cascading onto the floor. I didn’t expect Jet to escalate that quickly, nor did I expect Zuko to be flung through glass. I began to move before I had registered my thoughts, leaving Iroh and Pao to shout after me.

“Lee!” I shouted as I bolted out the door. 

“You must be getting tired of using those swords. Why don’t you go ahead and firebend at me?” Jet goaded as he clashed swords with Zuko once again.

“Please, son, you’re confused! You don’t know what you’re doing!” Iroh shouted.

“I’m going to help him.” I muttered as I attempted to step forward.

Pao had grasped my shoulder and was shaking his head. God how I hated this time, everyone always assumed I was this cute little girl who couldn’t defend herself. I was the avatar for Pete’s sake, he should be wanting me to help. I looked around finding that nearly everyone from within the shop had followed me out onto the street to watch Zuko and Jet fight. Even Iroh stood there watching intently with an incredibly serious expression. 

“A fight is no place for a lady, especially one who is my best server. Please stay where it is safe, let the soldiers and lawmen do their jobs.” Pao spoke to me as if I were a child.

I watched as Zuko and Jet continued to exchange blows, unable to believe Pao had actually said that to me. I stared on, feeling helpless and angry; I know we were supposed to lay low, but did that mean I was supposed to excuse sexism? Was I expected to allow Jet to harass and bully us into submission? I clenched my fists in anger, watching as Zuko paired another of Jet’s attacks, following his movements with deadly precision. Simply watching Jet’s movements and allowing him to work himself up.

“Bet you wish he helped you out with a little fireblast right now.” Jet mocked.

Zuko caught Jet’s blade by spearing it into the ground. He looked up in triumph and grinned. He had let Jet rile himself up until he made a mistake. I recognized that as a tactic Iroh had taught us all those months ago on Zuko’s ship. 

“You’re the one who needs help.” Zuko stated, continuing his assault with one blade.

He slashed at Jet who barely dodged, righting himself as he continued to fight Zuko with one blade as well. He jumped backwards and onto a well, pointing at Zuko in accusation. His eyes were wild and they held something I knew all too well, hysteria. Jet was becoming hysterical, locked up in whatever memory or fear that was leading this attack. Jet wasn’t dangerous because he was selfish and egomaniacal, Jet was dangerous because he was wounded and was lashing out.

“You see that? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me!” Jet shouted, his eyes wide and feral, “It’ll never happen!” 

He launched himself towards Zuko again and then continued to fight through the streets. Zuko continued to retreat, moving Jet’s attacks away from property and people. Our little tea shop crowd continued to follow after them, watching and shouting at Jet to stop. I was at a loss at what I should do. I could bend water and dispel Jet’s accusation, but then I would have a lot to explain to Iroh and Zuko. Maybe this was fate, maybe now should be the time I come clean. If Jet didn’t stop soon, I would have to intervene.

“What is your problem? Just leave us alone!” I shouted, flexing my fingers out to calm my nerves.

They were dancing around one another now, exchanging blows and trying to trip or catch the other off guard. It didn’t take long for it to draw the attention of some sharply dressed guards. They walked through in robes of dark green and gold, matching hats on their heads and gloves made of stone. They didn’t look like the rest of the Earth Kingdom soldiers, but still carried themselves with an air of authority. The crowd parted to let them through, and they took one look at Zuko and Jet before intervening.

“Drop your weapons.” They declared.

“Arrest them, they’re firebenders!” Jet demanded, pointing towards us.

“This poor boy is confused. We’re just simple refugees.” Iroh defended us, bowing slightly and making himself look like an unimposing old man.

“This young man wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees!” Pao complained, pointing towards Jet. 

“It’s true, sir. We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city.” The soldiers who were inside the shop confirmed for us.

“Oh, that’s very sweet.” Iroh thanked the soldier.

“Now is not the time, Iroh.” I sighed.

“Come with us, son.” The man dressed in dark green robes asked as he and another advanced on Jet. 

Jet slashed out onto to be stopped by a stone gauntlet. The guard twisted Jet’s arm behind his back as the other grabbed his other arm and helped handcuff him. I watched in abject horror as they used such force to capture Jet. I wasn’t sure if I could defend myself against those stone gloves either, they were fast and held quite a punch. Just who the hell were these guys?

“You don’t understand! They’re Fire Nation! You have to believe me!” Jet screamed hysterically as he was dragged off.

They loaded him into a barred-up cart and wheeled him off. People began to return to their homes and go about their business. Soon most patrons had returned to the tea shop leaving us standing there. We watched as Jet got carted off into the night, his screams echoing down faintly in the distance. I walked over towards Zuko, inspecting a cut on his hand with a sigh.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” I said, keeping hold of his hand as I dragged him back into the shop.

**~Break~**

I took Zuko into the back room and sat him down. Grabbing a small set of first aid supplies I dampened a rag and began to clean out his wounds. I got a particularly bad cut causing Zuko to hiss and pull away. I drew his arm back towards me with a tut, eyeing his childish response with amusement. It was funny how at the strangest moments Zuko seemed to act his age. 

“Sorry.” I whispered as I rubbed some medicinal ointment on it.

“It’s fine, I’ve had worse. Obviously...” Zuko whispered, looking away.

“Doesn’t mean you deserved it.” I sighed, washing my rag off and continuing. 

“Why do you care so much?” Zuko asked, still avoiding my gaze.

I took a moment to look at him, really look at him, and wondered. Did I have an answer for him? The truth was Zuko was my hero in a way, my knight in shining armor. It was foolish to put him there, we were such polar opposites. Not just in our goals but our personalities as well. But lately I had already come to terms with the fact that I had feelings for him, and thought perhaps he might even return them. All I needed to do was explain how I felt about him without making it awkward... 

“Well...you’re my friend and I care about you. Maybe it’s because you are virtually the only person I know here besides Iroh but...” I trailed off.

I continued to put ointment over his worse cuts, then started to bandage him up. I was trying to piece together my words as I chewed on my bottom lip. I was never very eloquent when I was put on the spot. I was much better when I was able to plan my words out. I didn’t want to pretend he wasn’t important to me, but I also didn’t want to admit my true feelings to him. Damn I missed technology more than ever, it was easier to type out your thoughts before hitting send. 

“Home seems to be wherever you are, as stupid as that sounds...” I admitted, giving him just enough of the truth to satisfy.

I finished bandaging his last wound and pulled away. Zuko grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I stared into his eyes, startled by his actions. His gaze of appreciation was genuine and I felt lost in his warmth once more. Truth was, Zuko was my hero. No matter what seemed to happen, he was always there to help me. 

“Thank you...” He whispered, rubbing the back of my hand as he spoke.

**~Break~**

It was late by the time we got home. We had ended up needing to stay late to clean up the shop and board up the broken window for the night. No one really said anything as we worked, we simply entered our apartment. Zuko and I sat down at the table, while Iroh started to brew some tea. I laid my head against the cool wood, basking in the silence surrounding us. So our story with Jet had come to an end, and a rather satisfying one at that. I hadn’t seen anyone in the Earth Kingdom act that violent before and I was reeling. Up until this point only the Fire Nation had acted aggressive and with little regard for human life. My small understanding of this time had been thrown for a loop and I was exhausted.    
  
“We will need to lay low after what happened tonight.” Iroh said as he pulled the teapot away from the fire.   
  
“We? You were the one he caught firebending.” Zuko hissed out quietly.   
  
“Now isn’t really the time for blame, what's done is done. I don’t think we are going to see Jet again anytime soon...” I trailed off as I traced a groove in the table with my finger.   
  
“We might not see Jet again, but he was screaming about us being Fire Nation in front of all those people. Not to mention his two buddies are still out there.” Zuko scoffed, giving me a tired glare.

“We have other citizens of Ba Sing Se backing us up, as long as no one else firebends, we will be fine. His two friends would have to be suicidal to act now. Iroh even has a few of the Earth Kingdom soldiers favour.” I muttered, too tired to argue.   
  
How on earth Zuko found the energy too I’d never know. I took a moment to really look at him and saw how tired he looked. His pupils were blown wide showing how much adrenaline he still had. That couldn’t have been easy to do with Jet taunting him like that.    
  
“You kicked his ass though.” I offered as Zuko remained silent.    
  
His eyes flickered to mine before he let out a snort. He crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. His demeanour seemed to calm and I relaxed a little as I watched his frown turn upwards.    
  
“Whatever you say.” Zuko said with a small shake of his head.

**~Chapter 7 End~**


	17. Chasing the Sun (Book Two: Earth - Chapter 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko runs into a strange girl in the tea shop, Iroh spends a day with his son, and Mira learns the full extent of her feelings towards Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am floored by the support and interest my story has received. This chapter follows the common favourite episode with Iroh and his son, Zuko and his date, and Katara bonding with Toph. Oh and Momo's special day. We don't get to see all of their stories though, we get to see Mira's. Also, we finally get to hit the first kiss!!! 
> 
> Which first kiss I wont say thought ;)
> 
> P.S. my Zuko Alone chapter had a lot of positive feedback, so I want to ask you all if you want to have a Zuko perspective 'chapter' of the date he goes on with Jin? If so, I will add it as a bonus mini chapter on the next chapter since it isn't quite enough story to dedicate a full chapter too.

**~Chapter 8 Start~**

It had been two days since Jet had been taken away. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him, but hardly had the time to care. Life went on as they say, and today wasn’t any different. Today, the shop was finishing it’s repairs so we had the morning off. Which of course meant Iroh wanted us to go shopping, run errands, and decorate our small apartment. I was all for it, excited to do something so mundane yet rare for us. Zuko however, was sour about the whole idea. He still had trouble connecting with the people here as well as trusting them enough to relax. It was tiring to be so paranoid, but Zuko had been conditioned too for his survival; much the same way I had been lately.   
  
“Wouldn’t this pot look dashing in that empty corner of our apartment?” Iroh asked as he inspected a brown knee height pot with maroon trim and a dark green diamond patterned band across the middle.   
  
“It’s simple, but it’s still striking.” I appraised, taking a closer look at the pot.   
  
“It’s useless is what it is. We don’t need to fill up our tiny apartment with pointless objects.” Zuko scoffed.   
  
“It’s not about the amount of space you have my nephew, but about what you do with it.” Iroh replied.   
  
“I don’t think that’s that part he had an issue with...” I said with a small sigh.   
  
“Oh no, I absolutely have an issue with how small our apartment is as well.” Zuko grumbled.

Of course he did. I snorted to myself as I realized how much he still seemed to hate Ba Sing Se. Iroh and I had found a simple joy in our life here, but Zuko still seemed to be stuck clinging to the past. It became more apparent the more Iroh grew comfortable playing the part of a refugee. Just as our friendship had slowly changed, so had his anger towards Iroh and our circumstances. I stepped away from the pot to give Zuko a piteous look, crossing my arms childishly.   
  
“What, you don’t enjoy sharing a room with me?” I asked with a fake pout.   
  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Zuko said, pinning me with his stare.   
  
“Fine, take the fun out of it,” I muttered as I turned towards the merchant with a defiant grin. “We’ll take this pot.”    
  
I turned my head back around to give Zuko a smug look, sticking my tongue out a little for effect. He responded with a stern glare before stomping away from the pot merchant. What a drama queen, honestly. I rolled my eyes and fished out the money for the pot and handed the coins over to the merchant. Iroh picked it up and followed Zuko as if nothing was wrong at all. Wishful thinking on his part I guess.   
  
“What else do we need?” I further inquired as I skipped next to Iroh.   
  
“We still need to pick up some groceries for dinner, as well as some decorative pillows for the windowsill.” Iroh answered.   
  
“Pillows for the windowsill, why on earth would we need pillows for the window?” Zuko spat out, giving Iroh an annoyed look.   
  
“Well, since you two enjoy using it as a seat late into the night, I figured pillows would make it more comfortable.” Iroh answered with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
I blinked at Iroh while Zuko stared at him, mouth agape. I turned towards Zuko watching his face slowly turn red as his awestruck face contorted into a look of anger. He stomped after Iroh, avoiding looking at me as he went. I let out a small chuckle, skipping to follow after them. Well, that was certainly fun, time to buy some pillows since Iroh mentioned it. 

**~Break~**

I felt like I was dancing on air. It felt like I had finally found a safe place to call home for the first time in what felt like forever. The tea shop was busier than ever and we hadn’t been able to get much time off since the day the shop had it’s window repaired. Zuko and I were falling into a comfortable routine, the stability providing us a sense of balance and purpose. We would work together during the day, and in the evening we would spend our time talking and getting to know one another better. He would tell me about his home, and in return I would tell him about mine; without mentioning the fact I was from the future. Slowly the breach between our worlds, and lives, closed and we were finding more and more common ground. 

He would share stories from his youth, talking mostly about his mother. I loved those stories the best, because he would always smile so wide his face would soften so he’d look young again. It was clear his mother was a kind soul that loved Zuko dearly. All in all, I couldn’t complain. Each day it was becoming more and more like the home I had left behind. I worked, never worried for my safety, went home to my ‘family’, and saved up for silly trinkets that made me smile. Zuko still found Iroh’s obsession with decorating our apartment pointless, but had stopped complaining by the third decorative pot he brought home.

Iroh had managed to get the morning off at the very least. I offered to pick up the slack after Zuko had advised me that it was Lu Ten’s birthday today. I had wanted to do something for Iroh without letting him know I knew his pain of losing one's family too soon and this seemed perfect. So, after I had made a deal with Pao, I shooed Iroh out of the tea shop insisting that we were all worried he was overworking himself. It worked, and he left without too much of a complaint. There was a lecture or two on how to properly make tea, mostly directed at Zuko, but he eventually left. So here I was, manning the shop with Pao and Zuko. I had taken over brewing the tea after Zuko burned that last pot, taking the occasional breather to just watch the crowd.

“What do you think he’s doing?” I asked as I waved at a customer who was leaving. 

“Who knows. He’s probably going to make a grave marker for Lu Ten and pray there.” Zuko shrugged.

“Was Lu Ten buried here?” I asked. 

“No, but Iroh will set something up for him. My guess is he’s going to where he fell.” Zuko explained as he dropped off more dirty cups.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” I sighed.   
  
I pulled the pot of boiling tea off the fire and allowed the tea leaves to finish steeping. It was strange to imagine Iroh right after he had lost his son. He had always been so happy and joyful the entire time I had known him. To find out he had lost his son the way he did struck a strange chord with me. Was I being selfish by wanting Iroh to replace my own lost family? Was this all just a toxic coping mechanism for us all? Me having lost everyone and everything I had ever known, Iroh having lost his birthright and son, and Zuko having lost his mother and his home. Maybe that’s what drew us to one another, our collective losses and grief. Hopefully it would prove to be beneficial and not just codependent.

**~Break~**

Iroh had returned in time for the afternoon rush looking as jolly as ever. He was lovingly making a pot of tea while Zuko was serving one of the customers. I was washing some dishes, taking a break from the drain of constantly talking to people. I tucked some errant strands of hair away from my forehead and behind my ear before returning to drying the freshly washed dishes. Today was definitely the busiest we had been, thankfully we had hit a small lull. Wiping down the last tea cup with. Small towel, I was startled from my thoughts as Zuko rushed towards Iroh and I, slamming his tray down on the counter. The sharp smack was loud enough to echo off of the tile backing near the sink, but not quite loud enough to reach over the noise of our patrons.

“Uncle, Mira, we have a problem,” He whispered as he leaned towards us, “one of the customers is onto us. Don’t look now, but there was a girl over there at the corner table, she knows we’re Fire Nation.” 

Iroh and I turned to look, but Zuko grabbed our arms and pulled us to face him again. Oh, he was glaring at us again. I guess he did say don’t look, doesn’t he know everybody looks if you say don’t look? I gave him a bored look like I both didn’t care nor believe his accusation about the girl. From what little I could see she looked like a harmless Earth Kingdom citizen. Frankly, I was more afraid of Sadar and his army finding us than some supposed detective genius buying cups of tea just so she could spy on us.

“Didn’t I say don’t look?” He hissed as he let us go.

“Sheesh, testy.” I grumbled as I rubbed my arm.

“You’re right, Zuko. I’ve seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you.” Iroh laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

“What?” Zuko spluttered, his face going slightly pink.

My stomach started to twist into knots as I cleared my throat. Guess it was easy to make Zuko blush, whatever. Not like I cared...except I totally did, that was the entire problem. Damn it, why was Iroh set on sabotaging my crush on Zuko. I mean, I know I hadn’t made my feelings clear yet, but still. I silently fumed as I watched the girl wander towards the counter, looking at Zuko with an inquiring gaze. 

“Thank you for the tea.” Spoke spoke as she attempted to hand Zuko some money.

Zuko jumped, twisting back around to look at the girl. He took a moment to register what she was doing before he took the money and turned back around. Stiffly, he placed the money into the money box, pulling out her change. Clearly on autopilot, Zuko turned back around and gave her the change. Not even looking at her face, he grabbed the tray he had been busing and moved towards the sink. Zuko’s movements were rigid, a clear sign he was uncomfortable and embarrassed. 

“What’s your name?” She asked, not getting the hint.

“My name’s Lee. We just moved here.” Zuko answered as he awkwardly glanced her way. 

“Hi, Lee, my name’s Jin. Thank you, and, well...” She smiled as she trailed off.

She was actually fairly pretty. She wore her black silky hair in twin braids that cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing a loose green kimono and had dark wide almond eyes. I tried not to hate her, but the feeling growing in my stomach had me turning away to finish dealing with the dishes before I said something foolish. Stupid feelings, stupid pretty girl from Ba Sing Se, stupid me for not expecting Zuko to catch someone else's eye. We were on the run before, it wasn’t really a concern back then. But now I felt silly and childish due to my recent thoughts. Finding my troubles incredibly trivial and benign compared to the looming threat of, well...everything else. 

“I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?” She asked with a flush that mirrored Zuko’s.

Her question was interrupted by the sound of teacup snapping in half. I stared at the crumbled pieces of pottery and realized I had bent the water against the dishes in a bout of anger. I blinked for a moment, letting go of the remaining pieces and running my hand under the cool water. I quickly healed my minor cuts and cleared my throat to interrupt the silence that had fallen around me. So much for keeping it cool, I was about as cool as a volcano right now.

“Uh...oops, my apologies, it slipped from my fingers.” I laughed awkwardly as Iroh gave me an amused grin.

“He’d love to.” Iroh answered for Zuko.

“Great. I’ll meet you in front of the shop at sundown.” Jin answered back.

I glared at Iroh’s back before smiling towards Jin and turning back to the remaining dirty dishes. Stupid Iroh, stupid Jin, stupid Zuko, stupid fragile cup. Today was certainly a shitty day that’s for certain. It’s not fair that Zuko was going on a date with some random girl and not...me. It’s not fair that I couldn’t meet anyone now because I would just end up leaving them soon. It’s not fair I was too much of a coward to ask Zuko out while Jin wasn’t.

“Someone’s angry.” I heard Aang laugh.

I turned to see his translucent form leaning against the wall. Of course he was here to witness this, and of course he found it amusing. Sometimes I wondered how much he really knew about my future, other times I was comforted by the fact that at least I wasn’t truly alone. Spirit Aang knew my secrets, he knew who I was and had accepted me entirely. 

“Shut up...” I mumbled trying to avoid my own embarrassment. 

“Uncle, why did you do that?” I heard Zuko complain as I went to help another customer, completely forgetting about the dishes I had been doing. 

“Relax my nephew, it’s important to go out and meet people. You’re eighteen years old and have never been on a date. Enjoy yourself tonight.” Iroh said clapping him on the back.   
  
I didn’t hear the rest of their talk as I engrossed myself in helping other customers. Introversion be damned, I could pretend to be an extrovert to ignoring the stinging in my chest for just a little while longer. In the lull of the night I can deal with all these chaotic emotions. Until then, I just had to fake it until I made it; at least that was something I was good at.

**~Break~**

It was just before dinner time when Iroh went to help Zuko get ready. I excused myself before I could catch him leaving to meet up with Jin for their date. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with my feelings right now, nor Iroh’s well intentioned prodding. So I left, deciding to go for a walk and explore the city. I had only really traveled in a small radius around our apartment and the tea shop we all worked at. Exploring served as a satisfactory distraction, so I chose a random direction and began to walk. Spirit Aang hadn’t left yet, which I was thankful for.

He was still floating around me, following in silence as I disappeared down the street. I was hoping I could get some answers and insight tonight, or at least some sort of comfort. Perhaps figure out if younger Aang was here, maybe even join him. Part of me felt like maybe it was time, while the other half screamed at me that it was a petty rash decision. Zuko and I really did have an expiration date didn’t we. I think I always knew that the clock was constantly ticking, I had just hoped we would have had longer together.

“You seem upset.” Aang observed as he loomed in closer.

I found myself momentarily annoyed at his observation, feeling affronted at being so obvious. I squished it down and reminded myself that Aang was my friend and that he cared. The reason he knew me so well was because we grew to be such close friends. We shared a certain unique experience, being the Avatar. Something no one else would understand and yet somehow, despite all the odds, we didn’t have to be alone in that journey.

“Yeah...wish I wasn’t though.” I sighed as I slowed down.

My anger deflated almost as instantly as it came. I was surprised by how well I had handled my emotions with what coping skills I had been able to learn. Perhaps this was what unconditional support and love felt like. Despite the fact that we were the reincarnation of the same person, there was something Aang had unique just to him. His kindness and soft heart that allowed him to cherish and cultivate meaningful relationships wherever he went. It was just easy to like Aang, something I knew wasn’t a trait we shared.

“Well, where are we going for a walk then?” Aang asked as he came to stand beside me.

“Wherever he isn’t.” I sighed sadly, looking dejectedly back in the direction of my apartment.

“I can do that.” Aang nodded as he led me through several alleyways

“Where are we going?” I asked, looking around at the deserted area he was dragging me through.

“You’ll see.” He smiled, intent on keeping it a secret. 

**~Break~**

In the end I was thankful he had kept it a secret. He directed me through a twist and turn of streets, before stopping before a small patio covered with hung up candles. The tables were simple black wood with small Earth Nation symbols on the backs. Aang let me onto the patio and through the closed doors. Once inside I could feel the warmth and sound wash over me. At the far end was a stage with a young woman singing a love ballad. I was struck how familiar this felt and wondered why I assumed places like this were only unique to my time. 

“What is this place?” I asked, turning to face Aang.

“It’s a musical cafe. They allow people to sing any song they wish, or play any song they know. People always loved to gather here when I was younger.” Aang smiled.

“How did you know to bring me here?” I asked.

“You mentioned how much you loved music and missed your...phone was it? Many times before. We used to come here a lot together. Funny enough, you’re the one who introduced the place to me.” Aang laughed.

“Self-fulfilling prophecy.” I laughed along with him.

“It’s also a slightly selfish wish. I’ve always loved hearing you sing. The songs from your time are quite unique and refreshing.” Aang smiled.

“Is this your way of asking me to sing?” I quirked a brow.

“Only if you want too.” Aang replied with begging eyes.

“Ok...fine, now what to sing...” I thought to myself.   
  
I racked my thoughts in an attempt to think of what to sing. I wasn’t quite able to find something I knew all the lyrics too at first. It had been a long time since I had heard many of the songs from my time. Outside of occasionally singing to myself and that one music night, I had been immersed in this time and it’s various cultures. I finally thought of an old song that I had known since childhood, ‘Addicted to Love’.   
  
Finding an available seat was easy, the place was only half packed. It was probably because this was a place mostly known by locals in this specific area of the city. Aang had taken me on quite a long walk and I was pretty sure if it wasn’t for time-travel shenanigans neither of us would have ever found it. Sitting down a waitress was with me almost immediately.   
  
“What can I get you?” She asked, pointing towards a board above the front counter.   
  
“Just some water with some ice please.” I asked as she gave a short bow and hurried off.   
  
“Think of a song yet?” Aang asked, sitting in an empty chair beside me.   
  
“Yup, now I just need to wait for my turn.” I smiled. 

I looked up at the stage with a determined expression. I was going to be more like the Mira’s I had left behind. Even if it could only be done through stolen moments away like this. I couldn’t keep pretending whole parts of myself didn’t exist. I was already forgetting where I came from and I couldn't let that happen any longer.

**~Break~**

I walked onto the stage and cleared my throat. I looked at Aang who gave me two big thumbs up and I took a deep breath to begin. I knew how to sing in front of a crowd, but I usually had backup music and a sound system to assist me. Here, I would have to project and produce my own music. I knew how to play the guitar and a bit of the piano from my musical father, but had yet to see either of those instruments in this time. Guess all I could do was provide myself my own percussion. Thank goodness the start of this song was acapella.

“Your lights are on, but you’re not home. Your mind is not your own. Your heart sweats, your body shakes, another kiss is all it takes. You can’t sleep, you can’t eat. There’s no doubt, you’re in deep. Your throat is tight, you can’t breathe, another kiss is all you need. Whoa, you like to think that you’re immune to the stuff, oh yeah. It’s closer to the truth, to say you can’t get enough. You’re gonna have to face it, you’re addicted to love.” I sang. 

I stomped my foot three times before beginning to sing as I clapped my hands twice before stomping once. This was where the instruments usually kicked in, full of stringed instruments. I had never learned the drums, but in band I did watch as they were instructed and taught alongside my own section. I had also seen the movie rent, so I used what little knowledge I had to fill in the silence. 

“You see the signs, but you can’t read. You’re running at a different speed. Your heart beats in double time. Another kiss, and you’ll be mine, a one track mind. You can’t be saved, oblivion is all you crave. If there’s some left for you, you don’t mind if you do. Whoa, you like to think that you’re immune to the stuff, oh yeah. It’s closer to the truth to say you can’t get enough. You’re gonna have to face it, you’re addicted to love.” I continued.

People began to clap and stomp with me following the tempo I set. I began to smile wide as everyone got into the song. I began to sway to the music in my head as I kept the beat going. My stomps kept me on track as I traced the sound of the instruments inside my head. Guess the joke that a band without a conductor was uncoordinated was true, thank goodness I could count beats. 

“Might as well face it, you’re addicted to love. Might as well face it, you’re addicted to love. Might as well face it, you’re addicted to love. Might as well face it, you’re addicted to love. Might as well face it, you’re addicted to love. Your lights are on, but you’re not home. Your will is not your own. You’re heart sweats and teeth grind. Another kiss and you’ll be mine. Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to this stuff, oh yeah. It’s closer to the truth to say you can’t get enough. You know you’re gonna have to face it, you’re addicted to love.” I was smiling wide as I sang now.

I wasn’t hitting the notes perfectly but no one seemed to care. People were hollering and trying to sing along, while others kept up the claps and stomps with me.

“Might as well face it, you’re addicted to love. Might as well face it, you’re addicted to love. Might as well face it, you’re addicted to love. Might as well face it, you’re addicted to love. Might as well face it, you’re addicted to love.” I finished the song and ceased my percussion.

People began clapping and cheering for me as I bowed. Hopping off the stage I sat down to hear someone else perform. I was full of adrenaline, allowing it to race through my veins at every pump of my heart. It had been so long since I had performed I hadn’t realized I had missed it this much. I used to perform a lot of celtic music and irish dancing as a kid. I came from a proud irish lineage and my family would often perform together at culture festivals when I was younger. That was of course before I had moved away for university. Some of my family saw it as a sleight, I had never been as invested in those activities like they were. 

My cousins loved it and never really understood my want to learn other disciplines, like sword fighting. My parents tried to support me but we never really connected much after that. I soon met Naia and gravitated towards her more openly supportive nuclear family. She understood my troubles and never once judged me. They were the first non-blood related people to give me a home, Zuko and Iroh were the second. I still tried to perform with my family whenever I returned home for the holidays, but it was never quite the same again.

“That was wonderful, please say you’ll be back.” The waitress all but asked as she gave me my glass of water.

“I probably will, thank you.” I smiled as I took a deep sip.   
  
I stayed there for a little while longer, watching as several other people performed, some of them twice. I had finished two waters by the time I decided to head home. It was already dark out and more than likely Zuko was done with his date, I hoped he was at least. Stepping out into the cold evening air was refreshing and I basked in the atmosphere for a second longer, clinging to the feeling of familiarity as I left. 

**~Break~**

“Thank you for showing me that place.” I thanked Spirit Aang as we were walking back home. 

“You’re very welcome. I enjoyed your song. Thank you for sharing it with me.” He smiled, his eyes wandering along the sights.

Guess it had been a long time since he had seen the world of the living. I wondered if he missed it, or if it just felt nostalgic in the warm sense. It felt odd to think of Aang as sad, this older Aang that is. I felt like I had witnessed a private emotion as when his eyes hit mine his expression changed. He was still smiling, but it no longer had that almost sad edge.

“Anytime. Truthfully, everyone there was so nice, I really do want to go back.” I grinned, giving Aang his privacy. 

If I could go back and see my home again I would. Perhaps one day I would get to guide another Avatar. I wondered if I would look at the world as nostalgic as Aang did, or if I would be more excited because it had been so long. I wouldn’t ever see my home again, not in this life anyway.

“Before you know it, all of Ba Sing Se will be singing songs from your time.” He laughed, his mirth washing over me like. comforting hug.

“Wouldn’t that be a change of pace.” I giggled, getting caught up in his joy.

We were walking down the street when a beautiful fire lit fountain caught my eye. Stopping I stood and watched as the flames reflected off the water in beautiful symmetry. The fire seemed to dance across the ripples as a soft breeze blew past. It was captivating to see, contrasting with the darkness that swept through the city. You’d never see anything like this in a city, or really anywhere. There were no automatic lights in Ba Sing Se blocking out the twinkling of the stars nor the atmosphere of that candle-lit fountain. 

“Wow, that’s...breathtaking, isn't it.” I said, mesmerized by the sight.

“It is.” He agreed, following my slow approach towards the fountain. 

I wanted to dip my fingers into the water and play with the reflections. Call it a childish whim, but I didn’t care. Tonight I got t o be Mira in every single way, weird childish antics and all. I walked closer, reaching the first candle that was held by a long pole when movement caught my eye. I turned to look and caught sight of two people kissing next to the fountain. Doing a double take I realized the two people kissing were Zuko and Jin. I was stunned, unable to move, watching as they continued to embrace. As they started to part, I snapped back to reality letting out a small gasp. Turning on my heel, I fled the area, my face burning and my heart pounding.

Aang followed after me with a sad sigh, placing a hand on my back when I finally stopped. My chest was heaving as I came to terms with the fact that I had just caught Zuko kissing some random girl from the tea shop. My eyes were already burning as I swallowed a pitiful hiccup. The middle of the street was not a good place for a heartbroken breakdown. Standing up fully I darted down another alleyway to avoid being. caught by Zuko. I already felt embarrassed for how I felt, much less for interrupting them; what if I had been caught. I couldn’t get get the picture of them out of my head. It was so bad that everytime I closed my eyes I saw his softened face kissing her back.

“Are you okay?” Aang asked, his expression softer than I had ever seen it before.

“Yeah...fine, I just...didn’t expect to see that.” I rushed to say, avoiding Aang’s inquiring gaze.

I wasn’t in the mood for a heart to heart about this and hoped that somehow Aang got that. He gave me a look that said he didn’t really believe me, but otherwise left it alone, respecting my unspoken wishes. I decided I had enough of my evening adventure and wanted to go home. My body felt as heavy as lead and my chest wouldn’t stop constructing at each intake of breath. The worst part was that I knew I couldn't face Zuko after this and that I would have to keep my distance. I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from saying something we would both regret, I was much too emotional and raw right now. I had managed to calm my breathing when I reached our apartment complex and rushed myself up the steps towards our floor. Reaching the door to our apartment, I rushed inside and headed towards the kitchen to start making a cup of tea. 

I was on autopilot when I heard Iroh from inside the bathroom and kept myself staring straight at the counter top as I gathered what I needed to make a cup of tea. My hands shook as I opened the tea bag, scooping a few spoonfuls into the pot. I opened the drawer and pulled out the spark rocks, attempting to light the stove’s fire. I struck the spark rock once, failing to set the kindling alite. Taking a deep breath I tried once more, starting to feel agitated at each failed attempt to light a fire. The only fire successfully burning was the fire in my chest, and it was no longer caused by fluffy feelings towards Zuko. I was angry, embarrassed, and felt ashamed at what I was feeling and how I was reacting to them. Striking the rocks together and praying to the heavens, I felt my hands slip.

“Damn it!” I hissed as I failed to light the kindling once again.

“Hey, relax. What’s going on?” Aang asked me as he stepped closer. 

My hands were shivering horribly so I placed the spark rocks on the counter, attempting to stop my muscles from spamming. I drew my shaking hands down my legs, attempting to ground myself to the here and now before sitting down on the floor. Letting out a groan I slumped in on myself and flopped against the cabinets. Looking up I stared at the ceiling, dissociating into my thoughts to avoid the barrage of emotions hitting me all at once. I needed to calm down, I had no right to be acting like this. But still, it hurt so much and I couldn’t escape the feeling of being torn apart from the inside. I had wanted Zuko to like me, I had wanted him to kiss me and take me on a date. I wanted to be in Jin’s place and come home happily with him afterwards. Now I was unsure of what to do with myself in such close quarters. All those slight touches, caring gestures, and flirtations felt so empty now. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” I sighed, resting my head against my raised knees and closed my eyes.

“I think you do know.” Aang said as he sat down beside me. 

“Even if I do, it wouldn’t change anything. He...won’t ever see me like that, nor should he.” I mumbled into my skin.

“And why is that?” Aang asked.

“Well, for starters, I’ve been lying to him. I’m the Avatar he’s been spending years searching for. Second, I don’t belong here. He’s a prince and where I’m from...I’m nobody.” I said as I felt tears stinging at my eyes.

“You’re not a nobody...and if you care for him, the rest shouldn’t matter. I bet you anything he’d understand your need to lie.” Aang attempted to soothe, placing a cold hand on my shoulders.

“Then you clearly don’t know Zuko.” I grumbled, wiping away the start of my tears in an attempt to stem them. 

“It’s ok to cry, you know.” Aang softly spoke.

“I know...but if he comes home and sees...he’ll have questions I don't want to answer right now.” I sniffled.   
  
Our conversation was interrupted by Iroh stepping out of the bathroom. I quickly stood up, turning back to the tea I was making as I blinked away the remaining moisture from my eyes. I sparked the spark rock once more, and this time it lit the kindling. I placed the pot overtop of the small fire and took a seat at the table to wait. I began to drum my fingers against the cool wood, giving myself a physical outlet for my anxiety and discomfort. 

“Oh, you’re back. How was your walk?” Iroh asked as he came out into out small living area.

“Good, I’m just making some tea, want some?” I asked as I turned away so he couldn’t see my red rimmed eyes. 

“Sure, tea sounds lovely” Iroh spoke as he placed a hand on my shoulder. 

He then picked up a pair of pruning shears and began to trim his plants. I watched him as I waited for the pot to fully boil. The silence was refreshing and I appreciate the fact that Iroh was giving me my space. Zuko still wasn’t home yet and the thoughts of what he and Jin could be doing slowly began to gnaw away at me. It was then that we heard the door open. We both turned to see Zuko coming home. He closed the door softly before walking in with a blank expression on his face.

“How was your night, Prince Zuko?” Iroh asked.

The slamming of sliding doors to our bedroom was Iroh’s response. I stared at the doors in confusion as I poured the freshly brewed tea into cups. Why was Zuko so upset? It had seemed as if he enjoyed the kiss, so why was he so prickly? I was almost about to turn back towards my tea when I saw the sliding door open up ever so slightly out of the corner of my eye.

“It was...nice.” Zuko finally whispered through a gap in the screens. 

Iroh smiled and finished caring for his plants, before drinking his tea and following Zuko to bed. I stay up nursing my own cup, consumed by my own thoughts and bitter feelings. I wasn’t new to unrequited love, I wasn’t even new to falling in love or being in a relationship with someone. But, ever since I got here I had stopped thinking of romance, which is why it hurt so much that the one person I happened to fall for despite it all was interested in another woman. It honestly stung a lot.

“Try not to stay up too late.” Iroh smiled as he squeezed my shoulder. 

“I won't.” I returned his smile. 

I wasn’t sure how long I sat there looking out at the stars, but I could guess it had been for awhile. It was the only thing that was still the same. I had been able to find many of the constellations I knew. My feet were numb from where they were laying under me. I stretched them out with a small pained grunt, trying to rub the feeling back into them. I felt pins and needles as I heard the screen door slide open. I didn’t turn around as I heard Zuko sit beside me, continuing to look at the pitch black night sky. 

“You’re up late.” He said, the rustling of his clothing signifying that he was getting comfortable.

“Couldn’t sleep.” I sighed, refusing to look at him.

“How come?” He asked, pushing me for a proper response. 

“Just...feeling restless.” I said, evading his question petulantly.

I didn’t want for him to ask me what was wrong, I didn’t want to tell him either. So we sat for a few minutes in silence, Zuko mulling over my lack of response. He turned to regard me fully with a sigh that I couldn’t decipher the meaning of. It’s not like he had seen me when I had caught them at the fountain, nor was I being particularly prickly, just...distant. Everyone got somber and reserved from time to time, especially me. It maybe wasn’t my default state, but it also wasn’t new behaviour on my part. Even if he was right about the fact that something was wrong, and I hated him the tiniest bit that he knew me so well. I just needed to appear nonchalant, have a polite chat with him and then excuse myself to bed. 

“I saw you, at the fountain.” He finally admitted, causing my eyes to snap up to his. 

“Oh.” I mumbled as my ears started to burn.    
  
Well, throw out excusing myself to go to bed and appearing nonchalant. The cat was out of the bag and I was now faced with the truth of my feelings, and so was Zuko. I was too embarrassed to really say anything on the subject, but Zuko was patiently waiting for my response. I wracked my brain trying to find any graceful exit I could take from this conversation. Nah, who was I kidding, I was looking for any exit out of this conversation I could take, graceful or not.

“I just...wanted you to know I didn’t want to kiss her...” Zuko started to say, taking my silence as cue to continue. 

“It’s fine, you don’t need to explain.” I waved off as I began to stand.   
  
Screw graceful exits, and screw logical ones. There was no way for me to save face now, all I could do was leave before he asked me more pointed questions. I wasn’t ready to hear his rejection, and it stung to hear that I had ruined their moment. I was being an idiot, why didn’t I just stay home instead of brooding around the city.

“But I do.” Zuko pleaded as he grabbed my arm. 

He pulled me back to sitting beside him and let out a small breath. He looked like he was struggling to find his own words, looking more embarrassed than I had ever seen him. Whether or not I was ready for this conversation, it looked like we were going to be having it anyway. Well, that’s one point for adulting I guess, silver lining and all that. 

“What I mean is...she wasn’t who I wanted to be kissing tonight. I didn’t really enjoy that part so I kind of fled. I felt bad so I acted like a jerk when I came home. I’m sorry.” Zuko admitted, his eyes flickering from mine and towards my lips.

“I’m sorry she wasn’t who you wanted to kiss, but I still don’t get why you’re telling me.” I sighed looking away and trying to stop my heart from leaping at the hope he gave me. 

“Close your eyes.” He demanded, staring resolutely into my eyes.

“Excuse me?” I burst out as I turned to gape at him, flustered beyond all belief.

“It’s nothing bad! Just do it.” Zuko snapped back as he turned red.

“...fine...” I muttered as I relented. 

Closing my eyes I felt his hands on my shoulders, before they slowly drew down and held my hands. Heat was tingling down the line he drew and despite the clothing in the way, I shivered. Then, I felt a faint pressure on my lips as electrifying warmth shot through my limbs. Oh. My. God. Zuko was kissing me with his chapped lips. My heart began to pick up speed, my body heating up. I could feel tingles spreading out through my limbs and couldn’t stop myself from smiling into the kiss.

It took me a moment before I responded, holding his hands tightly as I pressed our lips tighter together, angling so I could suck his lower lip in. He let out a short gasp as he pulled away. His eyes were still closed and I could feel his breath on my lips. His face was about as red as mine was and he was staring at me heavily now.

“Whoa.” He managed to say.

“Whoa is right.” I started to smile as I squeezed his hand. 

“Thank you.” He whispered as he pulled me into the arms and we watched the stars.

I felt warm and content, like everything was exactly as it should be. It felt like I had been living in grey all my life and he had just shown me my first taste of colour.

“I’m not sure what you’re thanking me for, but you’re welcome.” I beamed, unable to stop my smile.

It felt like I had finally come home.

**~Break~**

Back at work as usual, Zuko and I never really got to do anything further than the kiss. Iroh had found us awake and chased us back into bed with a shake of his head. The next morning we had work early, so the best I could hope for was Zuko’s occasional loving glance. Which seemed less and less likely considering the busy chaotic day we were having. Iroh was finishing serving three men and was now taking their payment. Zuko was bussing their table with a frown, not enjoying their constant chatter at all.

“So you’re the charming genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well.” One of them praised me.

He was dressed as if he came from the upper ring and was flanked by two bodyguards. It was clear he wasn’t here for a friendly visit, as this was probably the first time I had ever seen anyone from the upper ring down here, other than some of the guards this city had. I was momentarily reminded of those special guards that had taken Lee away so many nights ago, we hadn’t heard from him or his friends since.

“Good tea is its own reward.” Iroh bowed humbly.

“But, it doesn’t have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?” The man asked, standing up out of his seat with a grin.

“My own tea shop?” Iroh asked, his head tilting as he thought of the possibilities. “This is a dream come true.” 

“What’s going on here?” Pao asked, stepping over. “Are you trying to poach my tea maker?”   
  
Giving up on wiping down one of the tables, I walked over to see what was going on. The well dressed man from the upper ring was eyeing Pao with a grin. He turned back to Iroh with a greedy smile. Pao was looking like he was sweating now, watching as the clearly richer entrepreneur was making a deal with Iroh. Pao gave me a sad look, reminding me of a kicked puppy. Obviously if Iroh left, that meant so would Zuko and I. I turned away from Pao’s gaze, politely ignoring his silent request that I stop Iroh. 

“Sorry, Pao, but that’s business for you, am I right?” The man asked with a deep chuckle.

“Mushi, if you stay, I’ll...make you assistant manager. Wait, senior assistant manager.” Pao bargained.

“I’ll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring. The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want, complete creative freedom.” The man countered.

“I even get to name the shop?” Iroh asked.

“Of course!” The man from the upper ring laughed.

“Uh, senior executive assistant manager?” Pao offered one last time. 

Iroh’s response was handing the pot to Pao and bowing in acceptance to the man. Guess I wouldn’t need to bother wiping down anymore tables. I wiped my hands on my apron with a small smile, watching as Iroh thanked the man and worked out the details. This was certainly fortuitous, the upper ring provided opportunities we would never be able to get in the lower ring.

“Ohh!” Pao whined as he slunk off.

“Did you hear, nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city.” Iroh boasted as he wrapped an arm around Zuko’s shoulder.

“That’s right, young man. Your life is about to change for the better.” The man from the upper ring boasted.

“I’ll try to contain my joy.” Zuko muttered as he slammed the tray he was holding onto the ground and left the shop.

“Does this mean we are done for the day?” I asked Iroh, wanting to follow Zuko instantly.

“Why? Want to spend more time with my nephew?” Iroh laughed.

I gaped at how transparent my question must have been. That, or Iroh was somehow psychic. He was giving me a gloating look, knowing he was completely correct in his assumption. I looked towards the door for a moment, concerned that this might be Zuko’s breaking point, before looking back at Iroh.

“Shut up!” I flushed as I undid my apron and folded it up. 

Placing it on the counter I left the shop to find Zuko missing. Where on earth did he get to so quickly? I looked down a few of the alleyways, finding them completely deserted. It had gotten too dark already so I couldn’t see all that far down the street. 

“Lee?” I yelled looking around an alleyway.

“Up here.” I heard Zuko shout from above me.

Looking up, I scanned the rooftops finding Zuko perched on top of one across from me. With a sigh I scaled it and found Zuko looking out over the city. The look on his face was somber, I could tell he was lost somewhere in his thoughts. Was it really so bad that Iroh and I were happy that we were moving up in Ba Sing Se? Probably not, he was used to being a prince. A server in the upper ring hardly came close to that kind of life.

“What are you doing?” I asked, stepping to stand beside him.   


Zuko handed me a missing poster with a picture of Appa, Aang’s air bison, on it. It took a moment for my mind to catch up and my mouth fell open. So Aang was here, I had wanted to know. But, that also meant leaving Zuko after our romance had just started. The second realization hit me in the gut, what if Zuko wasn’t ready to let hunting the Avatar go? What if I couldn’t just his mind. 

“What, is Aang here?” I whispered, not wanting Zuko to confirm my fears.

“He is, and I’m going to find him.” Zuko declared as he looked out over the city. 

“But how?” I asked, my mind racing for a way to tell Zuko that finding Aang didn’t matter.   
  
But wasn’t I planning on doing the same thing? Shame hit my gut and I began to chew on my bottom lip. Was this all the time I got to have with him? My heart ached and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to walk away from Zuko anymore. The only option I had left was convincing him to join me and give up on Aang.

“By finding his air bison first. Will you help me?” He asked, giving me soft pleading eyes.

The question stunned me. I had never thought Zuko would ask for my help like this. The look he was giving me when he asked struck me through to the core. I didn’t just have a crush on Zuko, I was in love with him. 

“I...yeah, I’ll help you.” I relented as I handed the poster back.

“Thank you, I knew I could count on you.” He said as he reached out to grasp my hand.

“Always and forever.” I whispered as he pulled me in for a soft kiss.

Just how much of a web was I tangled in now? I wasn’t sure if it came down to it I would be able to say no to Zuko anymore. The only thing I could do was try to steer him in the right direction, and hope I wouldn’t be forced to choose between him and Aang. 

**~Chapter 8 End~**


	18. Consumed by Fire (Book Two: Earth - Chapter 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Zuko get closer and closer as they hunt for Aang's air bison Appa. What will Mira do, what will Zuko choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it is so late. Had to fly over to the mainland to deal with some things like a flooding apartment, but I am back with this properly edited chapter! The romance hits it's climax here, pun intended. Yes, we are on a path to destruction and angst for poor Mira. Oops?
> 
> CW: Sexy times

**~Chapter 9 Start~**

We spent about an hour sitting on top of the roof, most of our time spent discussing potential places an air bison could be kept in the city. It was hardly the romantic nighttime celebration I had in mind, but at least we were together. Every so often Zuko would touch my arm or brush a hand against my back. It was almost as if he was affectionate much the same way cats were. Eventually the cold began to prickle our skin so we headed back to help Iroh pack up our apartment. Zuko opened the door to the sight of Iroh stuffing some of his meager belongings into a small wooden trunk. He was humming to himself, a large smile plastered across his face. It was almost as if Zuko hadn’t stomped out of the tea shop at all. 

“So I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How ‘bout The Jasmine Dragon? It’s dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it.” Iroh asked as we walked in.

“I really like it.” I chimed in as I stepped into our bedroom to collect my own belongings.

“Thank you, my dear.” Iroh said, finally pulling away from his trunk.

Zuko pulled the missing poster for Aang’s air bison out of his pocket and showed it to Iroh. Iroh grabbed the paper with a stern look, barely looking at it before placing it onto the table before him. I stepped out of the bedroom, wondering what was going through Iroh’s head. The last thing we needed was for a fight to break out between Iroh and Zuko. I doubted Iroh would agree with Zuko chasing after the Avatar anymore; he was happy here in his new life. The realization struck me that even though I was happy with this life, I didn’t want it either. In my mind this was just temporary, and I knew Zuko felt the same way. I looked towards Zuko, trying to gauge his emotions. His eyes were pulled tight against his scar while his lips were pressed into a frown. I could see his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides and knew this was not the reaction he had wanted or expected.

“The Avatar’s here in Ba Sing Se, and he’s lost his bison.” Zuko explained, ignoring the poster in favour of pleading his case to his uncle.

“We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us.” Iroh warned, his voice beginning to rise in volume. 

“Good things that are happening for you. Have you ever thought that maybe I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?” Zuko snapped, turning fully to glare at Iroh. 

I blinked, looking between the two of them. Iroh looked serious, but not quite angry yet. Zuko however was fuming, and I knew where this was headed; with Zuko storming out. Things were already growing too heated, everyone needed a moment to cool down. I opened my mouth in an attempt to suggest just that, but was interrupted by Iroh. 

“There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want for life, and why.” Iroh defended, looking straight through Zuko.

“I want my destiny. Mira seems to get that, why can’t you?” Zuko desperately asked as he stomped his foot. 

I watched, flinching as Zuko shouted my name. Zuko’s eyes glanced towards the door and I knew it was too late, Zuko was already planning his escape while Iroh continued to try and reason with him. I was no longer watching Iroh, my eyes glued to Zuko’s form as he turned towards the door, his hand already reaching out. 

“What that means is up to you,” Iroh responded as Zuko slipped through the door, “The Tea Weevil! No, that’s stupid.” 

The door shut with a slam that shook the entire apartment. I was stunned as I watched Iroh turn back to his packing. I stared at his back unable to wrap my head around how quickly Iroh shifted the topic. Eventually, I snapped out of it and jogged towards the front door and wretched it open. Zuko was only a few paces away from me, his back tense like a pouncing feline. I rushed towards him, grabbing onto his sleeve and drawing his arm back. Slipping my fingers down, I wove them between his, holding on tightly. I looked up into his eyes, watching as he turned to face me. His eyes held a sadness I had never been privy to before, and I felt my heart shatter the tiniest bit. 

I pulled him towards me, engulfing him a hug. Zuko sagged into me, slowly bringing his arms up to hold me back. His grip was tight and I snuggled my face into his neck, breathing in the scent that was all him. He smelled like a warm earthy fire, followed by the undercurrent of salt and the smell of stones baking in the sun. Everything about him reminded me of a dying star, burning brightly, bringing about great beauty and incredible destruction. I felt his arms tighten further around me, the intake of his breath hitting my hair. Drawing back slightly my hands slipped up to cup his face, my fingers cradling his cheeks. I was falling deeper into him, unable to imagine a scenario where he wasn’t at my side. I was sacrificing my morals and the things that made me me, just so I could hold onto him just a little while longer. I was racing against the black hole in my stomach, unable to turn away from how he made me feel.

“You ok?” I asked, staring deeply into his warm eyes.

“I will be once we have the Avatar.” Zuko said, leaning his head forward until his forehead was pressed against mine.

We stood like that for a few minutes, breathing one another in. It was a simple state of physical contact, a way to ground ourselves for what was to come next. I wasn’t sure if Zuko knew I needed this as much as he did, but I didn’t care. If only Zuko knew he already had the Avatar; me. I just hope that will be enough to keep him at my side.

**~Break~**

“I have a thought.” Zuko said as we walked down the street.

I turned towards him, wondering what idea he had. We’d been walking for about ten minutes without really talking. I had mostly been basking in our previous physical contact, and sour thoughts, but it appeared Zuko was scheming. 

“What?” I asked, turning my head to look at him.

“Those guys who took Jet away, they didn’t look like regular Earth Kingdom soldiers did they?” He asked, a hand against his chin as he thought out loud.

“No, they didn’t. They were dressed like nobility, and had strange rock gloves they could bend. I just assumed that meant they were guards from the upper ring.” I explained, halting my movements as I tried to recall where we had seen them appear from.

“I noticed the same thing. I think we should follow one of them, figure out what they are doing and where they are doing. If someone has the Avatar’s air bison hidden in Ba Sing Se, they’ve probably used earthbending to do it.” Zuko said as he looked around to spot one of their uniforms.

“That would make the most sense, someone would have seen an air bison in the city by now if it was hidden in a large building. He isn’t known for being super silent either, and he can also airbend. Hiding the air bison underground might be a problem for us, we can’t earthbend. Plus, they kind of just appeared last time there was trouble, how are we supposed to find them this time?” I sighed, seeing nothing but regular soldiers pass by. 

“Well, I guess we’re going to need to find some trouble then.” Zuko grinned.

I didn’t like the look on Zuko’s face and gave him a warning look. If I ended up in jail tonight, I was going to kill him. It wasn’t that I lacked faith in Zuko, it was more or less the fact that he hated waiting for things to happen, he preferred to make whatever he needed happen instead. Which of course meant he made things happen for me too, by proximity, lucky me. 

**~Break~**

It didn’t take us long to find the troublesome part of town. All we had to do was follow the noise until we discovered bar fights and drunken altercations in the streets. We creeped through the darkened streets, finding the area devoid of most people. Slipping into an empty alleyway, I watched as someone shouted out of their window, tossing a pot of what looked like urine out. Oh dear, it smelled like it too. My nose crinkled up, finding the stench more than I could deal with. Zuko pulled me deeper into the alley way, before he held up his hand for me to wait. He reached behind his back, grabbing something stashed in his shirt.

“Here.” He said holding out my Red Spirit mask for me.

“You kept it?” I asked in a breathy whisper.

I looked at the mask, and then at his face. I was awestruck, staring at the mask like a frozen fool. My hand darted out, grabbing the mask quickly from his hands with a beaming smile. I couldn’t believe he had saved my mask for me, despite the fact we had argued and split up. Maybe Zuko did like me back then.

“Yeah, I thought you might...want it back.” Zuko said with a flush.

“I did, thank you.” I said, pulling him into a tight hug.

Zuko returned the hug faster this time causing me to blush out of pure joy. I tucked my face into his neck once more, finding it my favourite position for Zuko hugs. His scent washed over me, calming me to the core. I would feel his body temperature rising to accommodate me and stifled my chuckle against his shoulder. Zuko withdrew from me with a smile off his own before giving me a small kiss on the top of my head. It wasn’t exactly the kind of kiss I wanted, but I would take it.

“We need to get ready, I got you a pair of swords today too, here.” He said handing over a pair of swords similar to his own.

I stared at him with amusement now, my loving smile morphing into a grin. He had bought me swords, Zuko was the first boyfriend to buy me a gift I actually wanted. I wonder if he knew what the gift meant to me, probably not. He’d probably just play it off as a simple necessity. 

“Aww, it’s like it’s my birthday and Christmas at the same time. How did you ever know all I wanted for a courting gift were bladed weapons.” I gushed, feigning heavy romantic intent causing him to turn red.

“They aren’t courting presents, stop messing around and let's go!” He huffed as he pulled his mask over his face to hide his cherry red face.

“Sure thing, your highness.” I purred, my hand tracing his chest as I walked by.

My fingertips grazed his chest just enough to cause slight pressure, but nothing more. My actions and words caused him to let out a choked gasp. He made some sort of strangled yet annoyed noise, jumping back slightly, his face tilted towards my hands. He was most likely giving me a look behind his mask that was warning me to stop. I know that I was playing with fire, but I was tired of the shy glances and light touches. So, I pushed him just a little bit and was playfully flirting with him more and more. Now that I knew about his feelings for me, it was hard not too.

“I said stop messing around!” He groaned, wiping his hand down his mask since he couldn’t reach his face.

I let out a small laugh, putting my own mask on as well. I followed him out of the alleyway and across the street. We systematically went through each alley, looking for one of those strange guards from before. It didn’t take us long to find one as the noise from a nearby bar became clearer. He was walking down the street keeping an eye out for trouble makers and criminals. He was checking each alley as he stepped by, sticking his head in and scanning the dark areas, before moving to the next one.

Zuko placed a finger to his mask, pointing towards the guard and giving me a signal to wait. I watched as he took off in a run, barrelling towards the guard. He bumped into him with a fierce hip bump, causing him to almost fall over. I slinked forward, watching Zuko intently for my cue to act. 

“Out of the way, skinny!” He shouted as he turned down another alley. 

The guard stared at Zuko angrily and went to pursue him. I followed after, staying at the entrance of the next alleyway. Covered by shadows, the guard took a quick glance around and missed me entirely. When he turned back to the alley, Zuko was standing a few feet away, swords drawn. I took the distraction to sneak up on him and place my swords around his neck, placing my mask against his ear. I felt his body stiffen, before he started to squirm around. Zuko began to walk over, his swords pointed towards the guard.

“Shh shh shh, we wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt, now would we?” I whispered as I felt his body freeze up.

“Now, if you don’t want to end up dead, you’ll do what we say.” Zuko ordered as he began to bind the man's hands.

**~Break~**

The guard was apparently called a Dai Li agent, something he viciously swore at us when I had called him a ‘simple guard’. After some persuasion on Zuko’s part, he led us towards a large lake at the edge of the city. Hey had apparently found the air bison and had kept him here as long as the agent had known about him. The Dai Li agent used his bending to create a walkway, extending to a closed hatch. Zuko made him open up the tunnel leading down below the surface of the entire city. We followed him inside where Zuko knocked him out after asking him where Appa was. We stashed him inside a closet that looked like a utility closet, and booked it through the labyrinth of halls. It was surreal to think there was some sort of indoctrination shit going on below the surface. 

We passed a room with it’s door ajar. A streak of light cut into the hallway piquing my interest. I stopped and looked in to see many similarly dressed women repeating after another Dai Li agent. I shuddered at the knowledge that they knew how to brainwash this well thousands of years ago. This was beyond war propaganda, and I felt my sense of belief rocked to its core as I realized that the Earth Kingdom wasn’t so innocent after all. A feeling of hopelessness hit me and I was consumed with thoughts of how I could fix this too. There was too much happening all at once and I felt myself grow dizzy. My blood was thundering through my ears as my vision began to tunnel. I grasped the doorway, my knuckles as white as my face. 

“What are you doing?” I heard Zuko whisper, startling me from my thoughts.

I twisted around staring at his blue mask. I was breathing heavily behind my own, my vision beginning to finally clear. Snapped from my previous thoughts, I let go of the door and stepped towards Zuko. His head tilted in concern as he waited for me to speak.

“Nothing, let’s go.” I softly spoke, moving to run down the hallway again.

Zuko wasted no time in catching up to me. We rushed through the halls, keeping a quick pace as we finally came upon a large set of doors. These doors were different, larger than the rest and doubled up. It looked the perfect size to herd an air bison into. Zuko picked the lock as I kept watch for more Dai Li agents. He opened the doors, and we stepped inside. I heard Appa let out a groan as I rushed forward to check on the poor creature. My heart let out a stuttered beat as my fingers brushed his fur, I felt his anguish as I looked into his eyes, feeling my eyes begin to burn. 

“Expecting someone else?” Zuko asked snidely.

“Oh be nice, can’t you see he’s hurt?” I hissed as I turned to give Zuko a disapproving look.

Appa let out another pained grumble and brought his head close to mine, eyes sliding shut. I felt a connection within us snap and wanted to cry. Appa was in so much pain and he was oh so lonely. I saw the flash of the sun lit sky and knew Appa yearned for nothing more than his freedom. I knew then I had made the right choice in helping Zuko, because now I could help Appa return to Aang.

“Shh shh...it’s ok, no one will ever hurt you again.” I soothed, petting Appa’s head.

“Stop playing with him, he’s not a pet.” Zuko muttered as he stepped over to remove the chains binding Appa.

“I’m not playing with him, I’m calming him. Would you prefer he was angry and violent?” I asked, staying calm but shooting Zuko a warning glare.

Zuko gave me a disapproving look as he attempted to figure out what to say, but came up with nothing. I continued to soothe Appa, stroking his fur and face as he let out a rumbling purr. I felt fiercely protective of him, feeling a sense of comfort and acceptance in his presence. I wasn't sure if it was an Avatar thing, or my empathy and love for animals. 

“Fine, do whatever you want.” He sighed as he finished removing the chains.

I held onto Appa’s horn tightly as I leaned in close. I breathed his scent, smelling stale urine and matted fur. I knew he had suffered greatly, and if we weren’t careful and he grew startled, we could end up seriously hurt. Zuko was right about one thing, Appa wasn’t a pet, but that didn’t mean he didn’t deserve kindness and respect either.

“I promise you I’ll get you home to Aang. I know you recognize me, even just the smallest part of you, so I’m going to need you to dig deep and focus on that. I won't let anything happen.” I promised in a barely audible whisper.

Appa gave me a funny look before giving me a large lick along my face. I felt my hair sticking against my cheek at an odd angle and had to wipe my dripping face against my shirt. I recoiled, pulling my shirt away from my skin in horror. Appa had a huge tongue and I was not prepared for this amount of saliva at all.

“Oh, yuck!” I coughed as I stared at Zuko pathetically.

He started to laugh at my wet predicament, walking towards me as he shook his head. The tension had suddenly dissipated and I couldn't help but join in with his laughter. Appa thumped his tail as he let out a burst of air. It felt like he was laughing at me too, but I wasn't sure. Either way, Appa was incredibly intelligent and sweet.

“Your mask is falling off, here.” He chuckled as he reached behind my head.

His fingers brushed my neck and I shivered. Goosebumps spread across my skin causing my hair to stand up on end. I was stuck frozen as Zuko righted my mask and retied it for me. As he withdrew his hand his fingers brushed the tips of my ears and I had to close my eyes to stop another shiver. I wasn’t sure, but it almost felt like Zuko was doing this on purpose to get me back for my flirting earlier.

“Thanks.” I said as I stood up, brushing the dirt of my pants.

“Now let’s get this beast out of here.” Zuko declared as we turned towards the doors.

I continued to hold onto Appa’s horn, leading him towards the door. We were interrupted in our departure when Iroh slipped through the doors and closed them. I stopped, my hand almost dropping from Appa’s horn. Out of all the things I had expected on the other side of that door, Iroh wasn’t it. I felt Appa let out a low rumble, the vibrations shooting through my arm and shoulder. I glanced at Appa finding him watching Iroh intently with fierce eyes.

“Iroh?” I asked as Appa let out an angry snarl. “Shh, baby, it’s ok. Iroh is a good man.” 

I had turned back to Appa to calm him down. Shame rippled through my body at having been caught by Iroh. I knew my intentions were good, but what Zuko had planned wasn’t. Iroh had no way of knowing I wouldn’t let Zuko kidnap Appa next. I looked just as guilty by association. Appa clearly felt my anxiety and uncertainty and he let another low warning rumble. 

“Uncle?” Zuko asked, putting down his swords. 

“So the Blue Spirit and, is it the Red Spirit now? I wonder who could be behind those masks.” Iroh mused, stroking his beard.

Despite his nonchalance and jovial words, his face was incredibly severe, showing incredible disappointment. Iroh pinned us with his stare and I felt myself shrink back. Out of everyone in the world, I wanted to disappoint him the least. The only thing grounding me in this moment as my heart raced was Appa’s warm presence and thick fur.

“What are you doing here.” Zuko sighed as he removed his mask.

I took my own off and gave Iroh a sheepish shrug. No point in the mask anymore if the cat was out of the bag. It felt easier to be able to have Iroh see my face. It softened the slightest bit as he took in my distressed expression. My shoulders sagged slightly as I realized while Iroh was upset, he didn’t hate us.

“Sorry.” I mouthed.

“I was just about to ask you guys the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you’ve found the Avatar’s bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment?” Iroh asked as he stepped towards us. “Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?”

“First we have to get him out of here.” Zuko evaded, looking back at me and Appa.

“And then what?!” Iroh shouted, “You never think these things through. This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole. You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!”

“I would’ve figured something out.” Zuko defended, his face twisting into surprise.

“No! If his friends hadn’t found you, you would have frozen to death! You would have gotten Mira killed! All this time dragging her around, have you never once considered how your actions could affect her?!” Iroh yelled, no longer holding everything in.

“I know my own destiny, Uncle.” Zuko shouted back, looking away from both of us.

“Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?” Iroh continued to shout with such fierce determination I flinched.

“Stop it, Uncle. I have to do this.” Zuko pleaded.

“I’m begging you, Prince Zuko! It’s time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you, and what do you want?” Iroh pressed on, his arms spread out at the question.

Zuko let out a loud scream as he tossed his blades and mask to the ground. I watched in stunned silence, unable to find the words to provide him some comfort. My heart ached as I watched him battle with some sort of internal demon. Iroh had been harsh, but wasn’t this what Ihad wanted to do too? Make him give up on hunting the Avatar and help him instead? Then why did I feel so rotten about it...

“Zuko...” I whispered.

“Is this what you think as well, Mira? Do you think what I’m doing is foolish?” He asked, looking at me with such sad eyes.

I stared into his pain filled eyes and knew I couldn’t lie this time. things were different, my answer didn’t determine my ability to survive, and I respected Zuko too much not to be honest about my feelings. All I could do was trust our relationship was strong enough for me to be honest and blunt.

“It’s not that I think all the same things as Iroh, but...this...he’s right. What are we going to do with Appa? We can’t keep him locked up, Aang will eventually find him and us. It would out us within the Earth Kingdom's largest city, one even Iroh couldn’t defeat. I’m worried about what will happen, I’m worried about you if they find out you’re the prince. I don’t want to lose you.” I admitted, looking away so I wouldn’t have to see his hurt expression anymore.

Iroh may have made it seem like he forced me into all those dangerous situations, but the truth is I enabled them every single time. Zuko didn’t say anything, but turned away to look at Appa. I watched as Zuko made the hardest decision of his life, returning Appa back to the Avatar.

**~Break~**

Looking up at Appa as he flew away I couldn’t help but give Zuko a proud look. Appa was going to be back where he belonged, with his own family. I stared at my own small family and couldn’t help but feel hopeful for our future. Maybe Zuko and I could go the distance, he had just let Appa go, it was a momentous occasion. Maybe changing his mind wouldn’t be as impossible as I had thought. 

“Thank you.” I whispered as I hugged him tightly. 

He didn’t return my hug at first, but eventually did, sagging into me, my face nestling into the crook of his neck. I took a deep breath, rubbing against his hard back before we parted. We then started our long walk home as the sun loomed on the horizon. We headed back out where we had come in. Zuko helped Iroh out as I stared into the blue sky catching sight of Appa flying away once more. I felt my insides twist around as I couldn’t stop the sense of accomplishment bleed through me. I had done something good, something that made a positive difference this time.

“You did the right thing, nephew.” Iroh said. 

Zuko looked at his Blue Spirit mask as Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder. I watched as his blank expression twitch, his brows furrowing in a tell-tale sign he was having an inner dilemma or debate. I began to feel my previous hope start to sink. Would Zuko be okay with letting this go too?

“Leave it behind.” Iroh said simply. 

At Iroh’s words Zuko walked over to the water and tossed his mask in. My mouth opened in surprise as my previous fears dissipated instantly. Zuko had done it, he had let the final symbol of his hunt for the Avatar go. He turned and gave me an expectant look and I realized I was still holding my own mask. I moved to join him, giving my mask one last look before tossing it into the lake. We watched as the masks sank, disappearing from our view before our eyes slid up to one another’s.

“Let’s go home.” I said as I grasped Zuko’s hand.

He didn’t hesitate in holding my hand back, following me without a fight. His eyes slid towards the ground and I gave him a concerned look. I wrapped my arm around his waist, offering whatever support I could and he didn’t pull away. He sagged into me, his eyes staring straight forward with a dull glint in them. 

**~Break~**

When we got home Zuko was dragging his feet as he held onto my waist to help keep himself upright. He was unusually quiet and could barely keep his eyes open as we made our way up the stairs. Once Iroh opened the door, Zuko tossed his swords to the ground and headed straight towards his bed. I watched as he unrolled his sleeping mat, pulling the blankets out from the closet. He didn’t even acknowledge me or Iroh as he mechanically worked.

“You did the right thing. Letting the Avatar’s bison go free.” Iroh praised, turning to start a pot of tea.

“I don’t feel right...” Zuko whispered as he fell to the ground.

“Zuko!” I shouted as I rushed over to him.

He was groaning as I helped him sit up. He seemed to be going in and out of consciousness as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I struggled to properly situate him on my lap, looking up at Iroh pleadingly.

“Iroh, what’s going on?” I cried.

Iroh rushed over to me and placed a hand on Zuko’s forehead. He hummed to himself as he gathered Zuko into his arms and brought him onto his bed. I helped him remove Zuko’s shoes, socks, and outer clothing. Iroh worked on his shirt as I went to get some water and rags for his burning fever. When I returned Iroh had Zuko tucked into his bed. I wrung out a damp cloth and handed it to him, chewing on my bottom lip as I watched Iroh work. He folded the cloth and placed it over his nephew’s searing forehead. 

“Is he going to be okay?” I asked. 

“I’m not sure, but he should be.” Iroh sighed as he checked Zuko’s pulse.

“What should I do?” I asked, wringing my hands.

“If you could put on a pot of tea that would be lovely.” Iroh smiled as he continued to check Zuko over.

I left the room, happy to have busy work, and started to boil the water. I sniffed as I started to feel tears begin to fall. What was I going to do if something happened to Zuko? It didn’t seem fair that we had only just admitted our feelings to one another, and now he was sick. Did they even have anything that could lower a fever in this time? Were Iroh and I at risk of catching whatever Zuko had? I was suddenly struck with a thought, had I gotten Zuko sick somehow by something that came from my time? Could something survive long enough on myself or Sadar and his army to make Zuko sick now? I had no answers as I continued to make tea, my gut twisting into knots.

**~Break~**

Zuko had been out cold for a few hours now. Every so often he would groan and I would attempt to soothe him with a cold rag pressed against his cheeks. He was sweating up a storm and seemed to be having a bad dream. I knew firebenders ran hotter than most humans, but this was well beyond normal for Zuko. The heat he usually radiated became such a comfortable normal for me I associated it with his presence. Now it was burning hot and sticky. My cool hands could feel the heat that ran across his skin like scorching metal. Zuko was slightly conscious as Iroh spoke soothingly to him in an attempt to guide Zuko through the pain. 

“You’re burning up. You have an intense fever. This will help cool you down.” Iroh said as he replaced the rag on Zuko’s forehead.

“So thirsty...” Zuko moaned, partially lucid. 

“Here.” I said, helping him sit up against my lap and brought a cup to his lips. 

He drank it hungrily, before tossing the cup away and grabbing the basin of water we had placed next to him. He pulled it towards himself and began to down as much of it as he could. I reached a hand out, hovering over his back in worry. Was it really a good idea to dump that much water on an empty stomach?

“You need to stay under the blankets and sweat this thing out.” Iroh lectured as he tried to get Zuko to lay back down. 

We managed to get Zuko back under the covers and tucked him in as he rolled over. He snuggled into my thigh as he let out a deep breath before coughing. Iroh pulled the covers up further as I started to play with his hair. I began to hum a lullaby as he fell back asleep. I exchanged worried glances with Iroh as he went to replace the water Zuko had drank. I really hoped he wasn't going to be sick even though all he had was water.

**~Break~**

Zuko did not end up getting sick all over me, but his fever did not go away either. He seemed to be burning even hotter now and I couldn’t figure out what his symptoms meant he had. Zuko began tossing and turning again, a sign he was waking up and in pain. I placed a cloth to his forehead as I shh’d him, petting his hair as he was lulled back into sleep.

“I’m getting really worried about him. Without medicine a fever can kill someone, Iroh.” I spoke, the anxiety in my voice causing me to talk fast. 

“Do not worry, I think he is just having a nightmare. This too shall pass. My nephew is at a crossroads right now and is facing an internal crisis. We need to let him heal as he lets go of the pain in his past.” Iroh said quietly as he wrung out another cloth and handed it to me.

“I wish I could help ease his pain...” I sighed. 

Touching the water I came up with an idea. I bent it using the cloth and brought it over his forehead, beginning to help heal the headache the fever had no doubt caused. He slowly calmed down as I worked. His brow began to ease it’s tension and he fell into a deep rest. I caught Iroh staring at me as I worked. He gave me a funny look before smiling fondly. I swallowed and turned back to Zuko feeling my cheeks heat up. Was I being too intimate? Or did Iroh catch me bending? No, there was no way plus he knew I was a firebender and that Aang was the Avatar, even if he thought that was what I was doing. It would be statistically impossible for me to do both without him knowing I was from the future. 

**~Break~**

“You should know this is no natural sickness, but that shouldn’t stop you from enjoying tea.” Iroh spoke as he served us all some tea.

Zuko was partially awake, laying on my lap again. I had taken to staying close by as whenever I left his pain seemed to grow worse. It was easier being there to help soothe him than to let him suffer in pain. Plus, whenever Iroh left I could help sooth his fever with my waterbending. I helped Zuko sit up as Iroh held a cup of tea to his lips. Zuko took a fevered drink as he stared at Iroh.

“What, what’s happening?” Zuko asked.

“Your critical decision, what you did beneath that lake, it was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body.” Iroh explained.

“What’s that mean?” Zuko asked after taking another sip.

He started coughing again as he lay back down and curled back up on my lap. His chest heaved as he let out another wet hack. I began to run my fingers through his sweaty hair, trying to calm his shivering body. His body soon calmed its movements as he took deep breaths against my leg. 

“You’re going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience. But when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be.” Iroh explained as he placed another damp rag on Zuko’s forehead.

**~Break~**

I was awoken by Zuko screaming as he bolted up. I snapped to attention with a shriek of my own. My chest was heaving as I turned to look at Zuko, bewildered by his sudden consciousness. Sitting up I found him giving me a bleary eyed look, confusion written across his face. His skin was still pale, slick with a fresh layer of sweat and I made a movement to help him. My arms reached out and stopped just shy of him, my hands hovering above his shoulder.

“Mira?” Zuko asked as he started touching his scar.

“Yeah?” I asked as I took a steadying breath to calm my nerves. 

I looked around and noticed Iroh wasn’t in the room, I must have been asleep for longer than I had thought. He must have had to go check on how his new tea shop was coming along. If I was remembering correctly his sign was being installed today too. I turned back to look at Zuko to find him staring at me intently. His eyes seemed to be looking through me and I felt suddenly vulnerable. Swallowing hard I squirmed where I sat, attempting to focus on Zuko’s health as I withdrew my hands. My body felt warm and I knew that Iroh had left the windows closed so Zuko could sweat his fever out. I felt sticky myself so I pulled my collar away from my neck attempting to fan some air against my damp chest.

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

“Dehydrated, I have a bit of a headache, but otherwise I feel fine.” Zuko smiled, brushing his hand through his hair.

“That’s good, here.” I said, turning to retrieve a small glass of water and handing it to him.

He drank it greedily, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as a small bead of water dripped from his mouth and slowly moved towards his collar bone. It stopped for a moment, resting in the hollow of his neck, before slipping towards his naked chest. I swallowed thickly, returning my gaze to his eyes. Why was this affecting me so much now? I had seen him shirtless plenty of times, even touched his bare body before during sparring sessions. I knew the answer of course, our relationship had changed and this was still unknown territory between us. Up until recently I had been distracted from luxuries like attraction and intimacy, but now it was different. Zuko and I were in a relationship, we were also budding adults who had grown immensely close. It wasn't just physical, it was also emotional and I was thrown for a loop. My face was heating up and I quickly looked towards the ceiling to calm my nerves. It was hard to deny that Zuko was an incredibly attractive young man and it was affecting me more than I cared to admit. I looked back down realizing I had been staring at the ceiling for a suspiciously long time. 

“Like what you see?” Zuko asked, his voice ringing with laughter as he raised an eyebrow.

My eyes snapped back up to Zuko’s as I realized I had begun to stare at the line of his abs without noticing what I was doing. He had a grin on his face as he basked in catching my straying eyes. My face felt even hotter now as I attempted to salvage my composure, as well as dignity. At least we were technically dating so this wasn’t _as_ embarrassing as it could have been. Scratch that, it was still equally embarrassing as Zuko was pretty much laughing at me now.

“I mean yes, but not like that...” I coughed, getting flustered because of course, I did mean it like that.

“Not like what?” He goaded, a smirk on his face, clearly knowing I was lying.

I opted not to respond as he leaned in close to me, his breath tickling my neck. I shivered, my eyes sliding shut as I felt his nose brush against my skin feathery light. He chuckled before moving closer, his lips ghosting my neck now. I was feeling my resolve weakening and let out an airy whine, wishing for more than anything he would touch me more. I was craving a rougher touch and a deeper kiss, but every time I attempted to press closer Zuko would pull away.

“What if I want you to mean it that way?” He almost purred against my lips.

I didn’t know what to say to that, so instead I wove my hands around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. I could feel the grin on his lips as I maneuvered my body over his. Straddling his lap I pulled back, balancing on my heels as I observed his face in the softly lit room. His eyes were soft lidded, staring heavily into mine. His chest heaving as his lightly wet lips shone in the candle light. His messy hair was tickling his brow and I felt my insides clench. Heart thundering in my chest I connected our lips once more, sucking in his bottom lip. I was no longer consumed by him, instead I was the one doing the consuming.

We parted once more, our lips lightly brushing one another’s. My hands shook as I moved them towards his face, caressing his scar lovingly, before moving them towards his hair. I pulled him closer and pressed my forehead against his. I smiled as my nails lightly scratched his scalp, my lips moving to press against the corners of his at first, and then fully, pouring my relief into the kiss. His hands found my hair, and almost reverently, he cradled my head, angling my neck back as he deepened our kiss. It was sweet and slow, the fire slowly raging between us until it was unbearable. It felt like I couldn't feel enough of his skin as I pressed myself closer to him as I let out a small whine.

I could feel the heat roaring inside of me as my heart hammered against my rib cage. Our kiss took a deeper turn and I gasped, feeling his hips shift into mine, meeting my desperation with equal heat. My hands became more desperate as I grabbed a hold of him anywhere I could. He was my anchor in this storm, I felt as if without him I would drown in the intensity of my feelings. A deep groan was pulled from Zuko’s lips and he wrapped one arm around my back and pulled me in close, my hips angling just right against his. His fingers were tracing small designs against the small of my back where my shirt had ridden up. He was toeing the line now, the hem of my shirt beneath his fingertips as he pulled away from our kiss. 

“You never answered my question.” He stated, breathing heavily.

I stared, lost in his amber eyes. He captivated me as my eyes drifted towards his lips, almost missing his words completely. I was confused for a second until it dawned on me, he was asking for my consent. I gazed into his eyes, my love bursting forth as I felt like I could cry. I stared into his eyes and found nothing but affection and patience as he waited for my response. A smile was breaking out as my mind slowly cleared from the heat of our connection.

“I’d say yes, enthusiastically.” I whispered, my hand coming up to hold his scarred cheek.

His smile sealed my fate as he pulled me back into a kiss, his lips searing against mine. He pulled my hips towards his as he ground his hips into mine, another groan spilling from his lips. They were met with small moans of my own, my lips breaking away from his to pull my shirt over my head. His eyes drank me in, no longer heavy they shone like beacons. I smiled genuinely as I began to unravel the binder I was wearing. He returned my smile, his eyes locking with mine as he leaned back and waited. On the last piece I pulled my binder apart and folded it in my arms. Placing it off to the side I turned to look at Zuko with a soft smile, my arms resting near my waist. Feeling little to no embarrassment sitting before Zuko half naked, I waited for his response as I couldn’t help but turn my smile into something wicked.

His eyes were no longer on mine, taking in the sight of my small pert breasts dotted with the odd freckle. I made the first move, pulling him back to me as my lips found his. His hands wound around my back, pulling me towards him. I could feel his fingertips trailing along my spine, before his curiosity got the better of him and he ventured towards my chest. His touch was hesitant at first, ghosting over my areola before brushing my nipple. I arched into him with a small gasp and I felt him press against my nipple once more, less hesitant this time. He watched my reactions as I let out a long throaty moan, feeling my panties already growing wet. His eyes stared at my body's reactions and as I writhed against his hands I caught sight of his eyes flicking towards mine and he smiled so warmly I gasped out his name.

“Zuko...”I said as I felt his hands pressing harder into my flesh, pinching one nipple between his forefinger and thumb. 

My eyes slid shut as he took control, his other hand threading through my hair to press his kiss harder against my lips. My hands found his back and lightly scratched, my tongue snaking out and meeting his. He tasted of orange spice and stale air. I groaned into him, shifting my hips to press closer to him. I was panting, moving myself faster against his hips as he shifted back, laying down and taking me with him. His hair fanned against his pillow as mine fell around us in a curtain. He pulled me into another long heated exchange that muffled my moans. I bit his lip and tugged it into my mouth, sucking on it lightly. Zuko moaned and bucked his hips into mine and I was reminded of the barriers still yet in the way. I pulled away and Zuko tried to follow, nipping at my lips in protest. I pressed a hand against his chest and pushed him back. Coy grin in place I leaned on my haunches and pulled the blanket away, moving to straddle him once more. 

I could feel his hardness now and groaned into his mouth. Our kissing becoming a heated exchange of saliva and teeth. We pressed closer together, his hand moving to tweak my nipple once more reminding me of the unfair advantage he had. My fingers ghosted over his own causing his body to arch into my touch. Feeling bold and filled with a surge of feminine pride, I moved down his body, pulling away from his touch and kiss. He watched me like a hawk and I felt his gaze burning my skin. I grasped the hem of his pants and began to pull them away, Zuko helping me along. His smalls had long since been removed by Iroh during his fever and I was met with his hard penis glistening with a bead of precum. I moved my lips to the tip and gave it a small kiss. I heard Zuko let out a small hiss, the intake of his breathe causing a heat to pool in my abdomen. 

I moved my mouth around and tip and sucked experimentally, my eyes raising to meet his. Zuko’s eyes were clenched shut tightly as he let out a shaky moan. I chuckled and went about my work, my tongue dipping into the small opening on the head of his penis. My tongue ring hit his sensitive skin, the hot bead sliding against his silky tip. Zuko began to moan as his hand grabbed hold of my hair. He did his best not to pull and I let out a small chuckle, the low thrum of my throat causing him to let out another groan. I pulled him deeper, hollowing my cheeks as I sucked in and angled my throat. I took him to the base and back up, slowly bobbing on the head. I used my hand to pump the parts I couldn’t reach. I slipped back low again, holding back a gag and hummed in my throat a second time. He let out a deeper moan and pulled me away.

“If...if you keep going, I won't be able to last.” Zuko voiced, his tone coming out husky and croaked.

Understanding what he meant I licked my lips and moved up his body. My fingers danced across his toned chest and I started to lick a pathway up from his groin and towards his neck. Curling around him I felt his hands rest on my lower back. They pressed against the muscles there, lightly kneeling and massaging their tightness. I placed a kiss against his pulse point and moved towards his ear to nibble at his lobe. I trailed down, towards his neck and sucked into the curve of his skin.

“Mmm...” He vocalized, his throat vibrating against my lips.

Moving back towards his ear I took his earlobe between my teeth and pulled, my hands moving towards his nipples and lightly pinched. He let out a groan and shifted his hips, the feeling of his slick member pulsing against my clothed, but still equally wet, crotch. I moved away from him, kneeling above his naked form as I removed the last two barriers between us. His eyes greedily took me in as I descended upon him again, claiming his lips with mine. I could feel his slick heat against mine now and groaned when he rubbed our naked bodies against one another. It felt like I couldn’t get enough of him as I pawed at his flesh, pulling myself tight against his burning skin. I felt completely consumed by him as his lips hit my neck and sucked. Another groan was wretched from my mouth, a symphony of our passion echoing off the walls. His hands were pulling at my body, sinking into my flesh as his heated pants hit my ear. I moved away and stared into his eyes, before sitting on his hips and moving to my knees. I grasped his member and stroked it, causing him to writhe underneath me. Our eyes locked and a silent question sung between us. He nodded with a smile, his eyes brightening as I aligned our bodies.

The moment I sunk down onto him I felt an explosion in my head. I groaned out and hunched over, my hair pooling around us once more like a curtain. He smiled at me as he brushed the hair from my face, his one hand lightly holding my hip. I smiled at him as I began to move, a groan wrenching from him next. He seemed hesitant to really take control so I helped him, taking his other hand and placing it on my hip I moved back. I rode him slowly, my chest puffed out and his hands moving my hips in languid movements. He was slowly loving me and I could feel my heart begin to burst at the realization at how intimate this act truly was between us. It was at that moment I knew I was completely and irrevocably in love with Zuko. Sweat clung to our bodies as we moved, my pants and soft groans covered by Zuko’s more confident moans. I could feel my own wetness beginning to slip from my folds and down his length. The wet sounds began to join our varied moans and groans. I felt him twitch inside me and writhed, letting out a deep moan as my hands slipped to his chest to steady myself. His hands held my hips harder now, moving me faster as he struck somewhere deep within my walls.

“Oh god, Zuko...”I breathed as I felt myself slump towards him as he started to thrust deeper into me.

He sat up, catching me as his arms wound around my back as he began to slowly move deeper within me. I adjusted for the new position and began to rub my clitoris against his groin as I let out a breathy moan. Our eyes locked and I froze mid moan as he moved forward, his lips circling my nipple. I arched onto his ministrations, his hot tongue moving around my nipple with such precision I almost fell apart around him right then. I gasped out, my moan falling into a trilling whine. His hands held me tighter then, thrusting deeply into me as he worked my body. His lips left my nipple with a wet pop as he looked deeply into my eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful...” He breathed, his hot breath hitting my wet nipple causing me to shiver.

I couldn’t muster a response, so instead I moaned out his name, pulling at his hair as he continued to suckle at my breast. Something between us shifted and Zuko began to move harder within me. No longer slow and deep, but fast and hard. His breath was hitting my chest as he raised to his full height, his mouth consuming mine. I let out a husky mewl as I felt my body quake around him. I began to meet his thrusts, hitting down as he came upward. We let out unison groans as our pelvises hit. The sounds echoing off the walls as I clawed at him. His strong muscles bulged as he all but used my hips to thrust against me. 

I held on tightly, letting go as his thrusts became erratic. I was all but consumed by him and I could feel the heat in my nethers hit a point of fire that all I could do was hold on and scream Zuko’s name. I felt my inner muscles began to clench around Zuko’s thick heat and a pleasurable spike slipped through me. I saw white as I let out a wanton moan, my toes curling as Zuko fucked me through my orgasm. His hands were in my hair as his pants got heavier, his cock twitching inside me as I felt him follow soon after. He moaned deeply into my neck, holding me close as he rode out his own crashing orgasm. 

We stayed like that for a few minutes, clinging to one another and breathing heavily. Zuko was rubbing my back as I pet his hair, humming softly as I closed my eyes. Zuko pulled us towards the bed as I felt his softening member slip from my folds. I climbed in myself as he tucked my head beneath his chin. His hands were now lightly rubbing my goose-bumped arms in contentment. He held me that way for the rest of the night, until I began to doze off.

“I know I promised to get you home one day, but would you be okay with me changing that to giving you a home? With me I mean?” Zuko asked.

I shifted and looked into his amber eyes and smiled. I wasn’t sure what compelled me but the want to whisper my secret hit my lips as my mouth said something different instead. I wanted to live with Zuko, I wanted to make a life with him, I was in love with him. I loved him like no other man and it scared me as much as it exhilarated me. 

“Zuko, I keep telling you I have no home to go to anymore.” I answered in a sing-song voice.

“I know that, I just mean...do you want to have your home be with me? Or I mean do you want to make a home with me? That’s not it...” Zuko cursed as he looked away.

“Oh Zuko...” I smiled with a shake of my head. “Perhaps this is just the afterglow of sex talking, but the truth is, my home is wherever you are anyways. I’d love to make a home with you or whatever.”

Zuko blinked twice before he broke out into a grin. 

“Good.” He said simply, holding me tighter.

Truthfully, I wanted to tell him the truth but knew that there was a risk he would be angry at me for lying for so long. I wanted to be with him as long as I could. I wasn’t willing to sacrifice our budding relationship, and perhaps...perhaps I was blinded by my love for him, but I couldn't find it in me to utter those three words.

I’m the Avatar.

**~Chapter 9 End~** **  
**


	19. Reflections of Us (Book Two: Earth - Chapter 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira, Zuko, and Iroh find themselves at the Palace, but things are not what they seem. Will they end up on the run again, or will they be able to stop the Fire Nation from taking Ba Sing Se?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Boo it took forever to get this done, so sorry! My condo basically flooded and I got a steph infection. But I am back into my more frequent updates and apologize for my disappearance! I hope to have the start of Book Three: Fire tomorrow. 
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry/not sorry about this chapter :P

**~Chapter 10 Start~**

Iroh was making breakfast as I set the table. I was floating on air after having spent the night with Zuko. If Iroh knew or was bothered by it, he didn’t show it. Instead he smiled and offered me some breakfast with a twinkle in his eye. Zuko came walking out of the room not long after I did with a yawn. I smiled when I saw him, brightening like a flower in the sun as I stood to give him a hug. Everything felt brighter and brand new. Eating breakfast seemed like an exciting activity because now I was having it with Zuko, someone I loved.

“What’s that smell?” He asked, surprising me with a peck on the lips.

I was so stunned by his sudden affection that I stood there while Zuko kissed my unresponsive lips. My mind snapped to reality and I soon responded before taking a step back towards the table. Zuko smiled at me warmly as he stepped around me to look at Iroh. I was the absolute opposite of smooth and felt my cheeks heat up at my absolute airy response to Zuko’s sweet greeting. 

“It’s jook,” Iroh explained as he smiled at us. “I’m sure you wouldn’t like it.”

Zuko walked over and took a deep breath. His eyes closed and I watched as his chest rose reminding me of his heavy pants from last night. With a small blush I cleared my throat, turning to look at the pot Iroh was still stirring. Zuko’s eyes opened as he took a step back, the smile on his face widening. I didn’t actually  _ know  _ what jook was, but it reminded me of porridge. Taking a sniff I took in the scent of rice and realized what it reminded me of.   
  
_ Congee.  _ _   
_ _   
_ This must be a more traditional word for the rice porridge; or at least an alternate word. A piece of my old life warmed my gut in a way I wasn’t sure was still possible anymore. The memories of going out for Dim Sum with my friends and partaking in the many cuisines a large city offered. In a way, going to University far away was my own chosen banishment, an escape from a family who...

“Actually, it smells delicious. I’d love a bowl, Uncle.” Zuko said with a smile, startling me from my thoughts.

“Ok, who are you and what have you done with Zuko.” I accused, coming in close to inspect him.   
  
I mockingly placed my hand on Zuko’s forehead, inspecting for a fever. I poked his cheeks and gave him appraising looks as I confirmed he was in good health. Zuko let out a rumbling chuckle as he watched me, a loving smile twitching at his lips. I couldn’t help the warmth spreading through my chest as I stepped back finding Iroh watching us both with a fond look.

“Now that Mira mentions it, since your fever is gone, you seem different, somehow.” Iroh said, looking suspicious as he filled Zuko’s bowl.

“It’s a new day. We’ve got a new apartment, new furniture, and today is the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up, Uncle.” Zuko said as he sat beside me and kissed the top of my head.

Iroh gave us a warm smile as he handed me a bowl. Warmth began to spread across my bones as I took a seat at the table unable to hide my wide smile. This felt normal, living with a small family, enjoying eachother's company.

“Thank you, Iroh.” I smiled as I started eating.

“You’re very welcome, Mira.” Iroh said as he picked up his spoon with a soft smile. 

**~Break~**

The opening of Iroh’s tea show was a booming success. People were lined up outside just to get in. We were packed full ever since opening, but Zuko’s new attitude seemed to help draw people in as well. He was more engaging and pleasant, even laughing with some of the customers. It was wonderful to see him so free and happy. His looks didn’t hurt either judging by the young girls’ raucous laughter. I couldn’t stop my own smile from spreading. It was unbelievably easily to pretend everything was okay, the way it was meant to be. Everytime he turned to find where I was to give me a beaming smile, he kept that nagging little voice at bay. 

Searching him out myself this time I pecked him on the cheek as I passed him by to clean up a table. I wasn’t who I said I was, and I wasn’t sure how much longer I could afford to keep ignoring that. Zuko gave me a confused look, unable to stop his lips from grinning as he gave me his full attention. 

“What was that for?” He asked as he placed his hand against his cheek.

“Just for being you.” I winked as I started doing some of the dishes. 

His face turned red and I laughed, feeling satisfied. He wandered off quickly to help someone else to avoid my enjoyment of his embarrassment. Staring into the soapy water I began to vigorously wash the dirtied dishes, trying to ignore the feeling that what we were doing was simply playing pretend in someone else’s house. 

“Who thought when we came to this city as refugees that I’d end up owning my own tea shop?” Iroh chuckled as he walked over to us.

“It is amazing.” I agreed as Zuko walked back over.

“Follow your passion, you two, and life will reward you.” Iroh said.

“Congratulations, Uncle.” Zuko agreed as he stood next to us, tucking his hands in his sleeves.

“I’m very thankful.” Iroh said as he closed his eyes, content.

“You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city.” Zuko agreed.

“No, I’m thankful because you decided to share this special day with me. Both of you.” Iroh said as he hugged us.

“Aww, I’m thankful to share this special day with you too.” I said, hugging Iroh back.

“It means more than you know.” Iroh said into my hair.

“Now, let’s make these people some more tea.” Zuko said as he withdrew from the hug.

“Yes! Let’s make some tea!” Iroh cheered.

I laughed as the two of them went off to start another batch of tea, as I went to help another customer. Oh how I loved those two, but it wasn’t enough to slay my worries, nor that tickling voice in the back of my head. It was amazing what was happening for us here, but that voice kept uttering one thing. Like a record stuck on a single track.    
  
‘ _ You’re running away from your destiny.’ _   
  


**~Break~**

“Uncle, I need two jasmine, one green, and one lychee.” Zuko shouted as he carried over a tray of empty cups.

“I need another cherry!” I motioned as I finished taking another order.   
  
My worries had abated as the day grew busier. Caught up in the whirlwind of work, I rushed around on aching feet delivering cups of hot tea. I turned to find Iroh leaning over several pots and furrowed my brow. 

“I’m brewing as fast as I can.” Iroh responded.

“It will just be a moment, is there anything else I can get you?” I asked with a bow.

“No, the cherry sounds lovely, thank you.” The woman motioned with a wave.

I headed towards Iroh and began to help with the dishes and set him up with fresh cups. Zuko was running the orders back to their tables as fast as he could. I caught his eye for a moment as I turned to step around the counter. Starting on the already soaking cups, I began to rinse the first one off and set it upon a small tea towel. 

“Man, today is shaping up to be a success.” I sighed, wiping my brow.

“That it is. Thank you so much for helping out, I wouldn’t have been able to do this without yours and Zuko’s help.” Iroh smiled.   
  
I smiled back, the echo aching in my chest remaining the same. I was here for him, I would always be. I wanted to anyway, but I knew the longer I stayed here the more in danger Aang and the world was. One day, I wouldn’t be here to help him with his tea shop and I just hoped he would forgive me for wanting to be selfish and have him a little while longer.    
  
Both him and Zuko really, that is if Zuko wouldn’t go with me. Sure, he had given up on hunting the Avatar, but there was always the possibility he wanted a quiet life, no more war, no more fighting, no more Fire Nation. I wouldn’t blame him either if he chose to stay. But, the least I could do was tell them both the truth before I did leave, let him have a choice. 

**~Break~**

It was finally closing time. Zuko was sweeping as Iroh and I were stacking chairs. A man came walking in, wearing official looking clothing. I stopped as he gave Iroh a smile, looking towards Zuko I noticed he had stopped sweeping to listen to what was going on. 

“A message from the royal palace.” The man said as he handed a letter to Iroh with a half-bow. 

Iroh opened the letter as the man left with a bow. He read it and his brows went high into his hair. I moved towards him, trying to get a look at the letter. Surely it was good news, Iroh looked pleased, not upset. 

“I...I can’t believe it.” Iroh gaped.

“What is it, Uncle?” Zuko asked, finally abandoning his sweeping as he stepped towards us. 

“Great news! We’ve been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!” Iroh explained as he ran towards the back of the shop.

“Wow, that’s amazing.” I smiled as Zuko nudged me.

“Come on, back to work.” He chuckled as he helped me finish stacking the chairs.    
  
It was curious though, we had only been open for one day, how did the King hear about us so fast? 

**~Break~**

Lying in bed that night, sleep didn’t find Zuko and I easily. Although, I’m sure that our earlier activities were to blame, at least for Zuko anyways. My mind was still a flurry of worries and the inability to act, and so I followed. It was a welcome distraction, one I found myself slick with sweat still from. Tracing designs on his chest, I found myself lost in my own thoughts. His arm woven around my waist, holding the blankets tightly against us both to block out the chill.    
  
In moments like this I usually found myself missing the simple amenities of my time, like central heating. But this time, I found myself lost in different thoughts. I was happy and content where I was, the chill of the air an excuse to press myself against his impossibly warm and hard body. I was thankful for the excuse, despite never really needing one lately to be close to Zuko. No, my mind was a mess of the words that had been dancing across my tongue all day.    
  
I wanted to tell him the truth, rip off the bandaid and try to move forward. But they kept getting lodged behind my teeth whenever I tried. The fear and the unknown paralyzing me as Zuko rubbed his thumb across my own skin reverently. To break this peace was something I couldn’t seem to do. To break this place of acceptance and happiness for Zuko felt selfish.    
  
But that was merely an excuse. As his fingers brushed against my skin, his breath in my hair as he left electric tingles in his wake. The stirrings in my chest, and somewhere lower, hit like a gasping breath. My back elongated, my chin turning upwards towards his to catch the skin underneath with my lips. A rumble of laughter vibrated against my lips as I felt him curl around me, his other hand brushing the skin of my back. The truth of my own feelings ringing clearly in my head like a lighthouse in the fog.    
  
His hands delved further from my back and waist, moving to tease along different lines. Continuing to press my lips against his skin, I felt his fingers pull me underneath him until he was looming over me, a proud grin splayed across his lips. I looked up into his eyes, my own thoughts cast away for the moment where only the two of us seemed to exist. Dipping down he kissed me deeply, pulling a small moan from my throat as I wound my own hands into his hair. A deep chuckle was my response, as his hand ghosted towards my waist, lightly brushing above my pubic hair.    
  
“You mean more to me than anything, you know that right?” I found myself admitting it against his lips.    
  
The words once again hit my teeth, sticking like toffee and unable to move. The truth looming over us, a piece of it slipped out as a harmless admission. Zuko froze for a moment, pulling away to look into my eyes. I knew without a doubt I was blushing, but I was thankful I could give him at least. The truth, even if it wasn’t the one I needed to say.    
  
“Now what have I done to deserve such praise.” Zuko whispered, moving down the length of my body.    
  
“By being an absolutely fantastic lover obviously.” I grinned, my hand still playing with his hair as his chin hit my navel.    
  
“Well then I shouldn’t disappoint you then.” He said smugly, his tongue delving out to play with my navel.    
  
My back arched and I felt his hands warm against my hips, an intentional act no doubt. He knew I ran cold and loved playing with the heat of his body against me. My hands lost his head as his tongue moved towards my hips. He began to kiss the bones he found there, thinly covered by muscle and skin now. I had only a moment to think that couldn’t be healthy and that I probably needed a better diet when his kisses ghosted over my clit and I let out a gasp.    
  
“Again? What if Iroh comes back?” I said in a hoarse whisper.    
  
“He is preparing the perfect tea blend for the King, I don’t think he’s coming home tonight.” Zuko grinned, his mouth returning to my nethers, his tongue peaking out to play with my lower lips.   
  
The faint thought that I was forgetting to say something was lost as I arched into Zuko’s tough and lost myself in him. The last coherent thought I had was that his tongue was abnormally hot, and as it slipped into me I knew it was.    
  


**~Break~**

We arrived at the palace by carriage that afternoon. Iroh had packed the tea and everything we needed in a small porcelain box. He gave us one last once over, ensuring our finest, and newest, clothing was still in proper care. Much like a mother hen, Iroh fretted over us before turning towards the sprawling grounds of the palace. 

“Many times I imagined myself here. At the threshold of the palace. But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead, we are the Earth King’s personal guests here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing.” Iroh mused.

“It sure is, Uncle.” Zuko agreed.

It felt surreal as we entered the palace. There were less people than I had assumed there would be. We ended up being shown where to set up for the king by a rather blank looking servant who kept smiling even when we stopped looking at him. Despite that though, everything was happening smoothly. It was a lovely decorated room with a small throne at the end of a low long table. This must be some sort of royal tea ceremony room. Which meant that both Iroh and Zuko were familiar with a room like this. It showed as Iroh set down the box and began to boil the water, setting everything up on the table. Zuko and I sat down to his left and waited. My eyes strayed, looking at all the different pictures of what I assumed were the palace grounds and various royalty. 

“What’s taking so long?” Zuko asked.   
  
I turned back to Zuko wanting to frown at his rudeness, but then realized he was right. What was taking so long? Preparing the tea was meant to be part of the ceremony, so where was he? Where was anyone at that matter. 

“Maybe the Earth King overslept.” Iroh said with a shrug.

“Did Ozai ever oversleep?” I asked with a raised brow.   
  
“No...although if he was late it was usually intentional.” Iroh mused. 

It was then we were interrupted by the door banging open as a bunch of the agents, like the one we had kidnapped, entered the room. They lined up on either side of us as they kept their eyes downcast. Were they the king's entourage? No, that didn’t seem right either, where was the king?

“Something’s not right.” Zuko whispered, doing little to dissuade my anxiety.   
  
If Zuko felt this was wrong, then this most definitely wasn’t normal for a tea ceremony at a palace.    


“Yes, something is very wrong.” I agreed, eyeballing the rows of ferocious earthbenders.

“It’s tea time.” I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up and saw Azula walking in wearing regal Earth Kingdom clothing. It startled me for a moment and I almost didn't recognize her. Her hair, however, was done up as usual, as were her sharpened nails. Although, I suppose they were more akin to claws and that was the intent. God help us if they had fake nails in this time, her hands would be an even worse weapon. 

“Azula!” Zuko shouted as he stood up.

“Well, shit.” I hissed as I joined him.   
  
If she was here, we were pretty much fucked. We were going to have to fight our way out of here, run away and...what? What else was there we could do, but where else could we go? This was the last untouched place from the Fire Nation, well it was. Now, Azula had her nasty little claws in it. Was this all we had left, running? 

“Have you met the Dai Li? They’re earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that’s  _ so  _ firebender. I just love it.” Azula bragged as she inspected her nails.

“Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname, ‘The Dragon of the West’?” Iroh asked as he raised a teacup to his mouth. 

“I’m not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle.” Azula said, clearly bored as she shot him a nasty look. 

“It’s more of a demonstration, really. “ Iroh explained, taking a deep sip of his tea.

Zuko and I grinned as we ducked behind Iroh as he let out a shout of fire from his mouth. He twisted in a circle knocking everyone back as Zuko and I fled the room and down the hall through a hole Iroh had caused. Iroh sent out another breath as we bolted, before racing after us.

The Dai Li sent out tiny stones at us, I heard them ricochet against the stone wall as we turned the corner. They reminded me of bullets and I let out a wince, how terrible of an attack. Iroh sent out a blast of lightning opening up a hole in the wall so we could escape. He jumped through it, landing on a hedge with a small grunt. He looked back up at us and raised his hand, motioning for us to follow him.

“Come on, you’ll be fine!” Iroh shouted.

“No. I’m tired of running. It’s time I faced Azula.” Zuko said as he turned to me.

“You already know what my answer is going to be.” I smiled. 

He nodded as we turned back down the hall to find Azula. I couldn’t keep running anymore, not when I knew Aang was here. Not when I could stop Azula and make an actual difference. I was the Avatar and I was  _ tired  _ of running. 

“You’re  _ so  _ dramatic. What, are you going to challenge me to an Agni Kai?” Azula mocked. 

“Yes. I challenge you.” Zuko declared.    
  
Zuko stared at her, his decision resolute. He was finally willing to face his past, to fight Azula without fear. Her eyes flickered towards us, a prideful and arrogant look spread across her face. Her eyes moved back towards her nails, her lips holding the grin. 

“No, thanks.” Azula shrugged. 

Zuko brought his hands up his body and sent out a wave of flame at Azula. I almost jumped back, watching as Zuko challenged her anyways. The Dai Li intercepted it with a block of stone, before sending out their stone hands and trapping Zuko to the floor. I shot out a blast of fire, hitting one in the shoulder. It seemed to glance off his armor, but I didn’t care as I attempted to reach Zuko and free him. 

I dodged their attempts at trapping me, sending out another burst of my own fire, and the agents flew backwards. Two others sent out four more hands, catching one of my legs and both my hands. I fell to the ground and looked over to find I had only managed to make half the small distance between us. I wasn't going to be rescuing anybody. If only I had told Zuko the truth, maybe I could have stood a chance against the Dai Li. 

Azula walked away as the agents finished binding us, slamming our heads into the stone until we were unconscious. My last image was of her taking one last look at us, pleasure heavily apparent in her eyes. Not only did she not give a shit about us, we were truly less than her, not even worth the trouble of dealing with herself. 

**~Break~**

I woke up to find that we were being dragged towards a hole. I started to struggle as Zuko regained consciousness and started to look around. I let out a choked snarl, as the hand over my mouth tightened and shook my head until I saw stars. My chin stung as I felt no doubt blood dripping from where I had fallen earlier. 

“Let me go you stone freaks!” I screamed as they pulled me towards the rocky hole. 

Unable to brute strength my way out the Dai Li agent tossed me into the hole. I landed with a painful thud as Zuko was tossed in after me. I heard his body hit the ground not far from me, the only light cascading down from the hole we had been tossed down. Looking up through bleary eyes and an aching head I saw the agent give me one last grin. 

“You’ve got company.” One of the Dai Li said. 

The hole slowly closed up and we were bathed in darkness for a mere moment before my eyes adjusted to the low glow of the caves. Zuko rushed over to me, helping me sit up as I rubbed my head. I looked around and saw that we were in a room of glowing crystals, it wasn’t the cave itself that was glowing. But we weren’t alone; Katara was walking over to us with a startled and less than pleased look on her face. 

“Zuko! Mira!” She shouted in surprise. 

“Katara?” I asked, still holding my head.

I winced as my eyes tried to focus on her, before my vision cleared. I touched my chin to find the bleeding had stopped. Wincing as it stung, I stood up with Zuko. I wasn’t sure if Katara was going to be a friend or foe here. She had every right to regard us as enemies, I just hoped we could change her mind. If she was here, Aang was in danger and it would take all of us to stop Azula. 

“What are you two doing here?” She demanded as she stepped back.

“What do you think?” Zuko shot back.

“Well, we got caught obviously.” I sighed, irritated that Zuko’s response was to be biting. 

“I’m serious, why did they throw you in here? Oh, wait, let me guess, it’s a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!” She growled as she made clawing motions.

Zuko said nothing further as he turned away. He looked tired, truly tired. He didn’t respond as Katara continued to shoot accusations at him, her vitriol working her up at each word. I watched as Zuko’s back sagged, never denying any of it and my heart ached. 

“Hey, that’s enough. This isn’t a trap, we got thrown in here the same as you.” I sighed as I put a hand on Zuko’s back.

“Like I’d believe that.” Katara scoffed.

“I’m serious.” I glared, turning to give her a ‘stfu’ look. 

“You’re both terrible people, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world’s last hope for peace,” She said as she began to pace. “But what do you care? You’re just the Fire Lord’s son and his little soldier. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood.” 

“Hey, that’s enough!” I yelled, standing up.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zuko ground back in a soft tone.    
  
I turned back to Zuko, startled that he had even bothered to respond at all. My words were lost as Zuko took the brunt of Katara’s anger for us both.    


“I don’t? How dare you?! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me, personally. The Fire Nation took my mother away from me.” She snarled, turning away as she began to cry.

“I’m sorry.” Zuko said, turning to face her.

Katara was crying now and I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Despite how I felt, she didn’t deserve what had happened to her and she was still right to distrust us. She didn’t know anything outside of us hunting her, as well as Aang. I couldn’t even imagine what she had gone through, all those constant raiding of her village for waterbenders. It reminded me of the holocuast in some ways, but I felt it inappropriate to compare either since I hadn’t experienced either. 

“I’m sorry, that’s awful. They never should have done that.” I whispered.   
  
Human beings could be horrible, no matter what time you were in. 

“That's something we have in common.” Zuko whispered.

“What?” Katara asked as she wiped away her tears.

“I lost my mother when I was very young. Just so my father could secure the throne. So if anyone understands your loss, it's me.” Zuko admitted as he walked over to us.

“We got thrown down here when we tried to take Azula down. We’re on your side.” I added, glancing at Zuko to ensure he agreed.   
  
He didn’t really respond to my words, but neither did he deny them so I took that as a good sign. For once, Zuko and I were truly on the same side. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you before.” Katara said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“It doesn’t matter.” Zuko waved off.

“It’s all good. Zuko and I yell at each other all the time. It’s kind of our thing.” I winked, trying to stop her from withdrawing into herself.

“It’s just that...for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was the face of you.” Katara admitted.   
  
It wasn’t lost on either of us that she was looking straight at Zuko when she said that. I watched as Zuko’s face twisted in realization. 

“My face...I see.” Zuko said self consciously as he touched his scar.

“No, no, that’s, that’s not what I meant.” Katara tried to soothe as she stepped closer.

“It’s okay. I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I’ve realized I’m free to determine my own destiny, even if I’ll never be free of my mark.” Zuko said as he turned away.

“Maybe you could be free of it...” Katara whispered.

“What?” Zuko asked.

“You can do that?” I inquired, becoming curious. 

“I have healing abilities.” Katara admitted.

“It’s a scar, it can’t be healed.” Zuko scoffed.

Katara reached into her tunic and pulled out a small vial of water. Holding it up, it shone in the glow of the crystals, twinkling at us.

“This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I’ve been saving it for something important. I don’t know if it would work, but...” Katara trailed off as she touched his scar, inspecting it.

As she drew closer, we were interrupted by a loud crash from behind us. I twisted to find rubble clearing from where several figures started to emerge from. As they drew nearer I realized it was Aang and Iroh. I gaped, unable to believe my eyes as Iroh stepped towards us. 

“Aang!” Katara shouted as she rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

“Iroh!” I cheered, rushing over to give him a hug of his own.

“Hello my dear.” Iroh said as he dragged me over and grabbed onto Zuko.

“Aang, I knew you would come.” Katara said as she pulled away from him.

“Uncle, I don’t understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?” Zuko demanded to know.

“Saving you, that’s what,” Aang glared as he turned towards me. “Also, don’t you owe me an explanation?” He asked with a grin.

“That I do, once we’re out of here I’ll answer anything you want to know.” I smiled as Zuko shot me a perplexed look.

“What are you two talking about?” Zuko hissed.

“Zuko’s it’s time we talked,” Iroh interrupted as he grabbed Zuko’s shoulder. “Go help your other friends. We’ll catch up to you.” 

I was thankful for Iroh’s interruption, while I was ready to tell Aang the truth, I was hardly ready to tell Zuko the truth. Aang bowed as he ran off. I rushed over to give Katara a quick hug. I looked at her softly as Aang gave me a curious look as he disappeared down another tunnel. 

“Stay safe.” I whispered into her hair.

“I will.” She whispered back.   
  
I watched as she followed Aang before turning back towards Zuko and Iroh. Zuko was looking angry as Iroh looked tired. Zuko’s anger, a remnant of a time he had hunted the Avatar, felt misdirected and I pursed my lips as I watched Zuko. 

“Why, Uncle?” Zuko asked once they had left.

“You’re not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have  _ ever  _ been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It’s time for you to choose. It’s time for you to choose  _ good _ .” Iroh answered.

Before Zuko could respond, there was an explosion. I grabbed onto the wall for support as I looked at the pair. These caves sure were busy for a place they tossed prisoners. A few stones and pieces of rubble fell into my hair. I shook it out, casting Zuko a look. 

“We need to get going before this whole place comes crashing down.” I spoke, rushing towards them. 

We were interrupted by another rumble as the crystals grew around us, capturing Iroh and Me. I struggled as I looked at Zuko to see if he was okay, only to find him free of the crystals. He stepped over to us, attempting to break the gems holding us hostage. 

“I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle and Mira. But Zuko,  _ Prince  _ Zuko. You’re a lot of things, but you’re not a traitor, are you?” Azula asked as she walked towards us.

“Release them  _ immediately _ .” Zuko demanded with a snarl.    
  
I watched as Azula sauntered towards us, not even looking at Iroh and I. She was grinning like a cat who had finally caught the canary. I struggled as the crystals surrounding me gripped me even tighter. 

“It’s not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself.” Azula continued.

“The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!” Iroh shouted.

“Don’t do it, she’s a liar! You aren’t that man anymore.” I pleaded.

“Why don’t you let  _ him  _ decide, huh?” Azula asked as she glared at Iroh and I. “I need you, Zuko. I’ve plotted every movement of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honour back. You will have father’s love. You will have everything you want.” 

“Zuko, I’m begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want.” Iroh pleaded.

“You are free to choose.” Azula said as she signaled to her agents.

“Please...” I whispered to Zuko.

Azula walked away as the Dai Li agents left. She was heading after Aang now. Zuko looked down before he sighed, summoning his fire and letting out a fierce yell. He shattered the rocks around us and I rushed to him with a hug.

“I knew you wouldn’t listen to her.” I sobbed as I pulled him into a kiss

He held me tenderly, as if he were afraid to hurt me, and kissed me feather light. Pulling away he tucked my hair behind my ear and stepped back. He cleared his throat as he avoided looking at me, turning his face down the tunnel Aang and Katara had rushed down. 

“We need to go after Azula.” Zuko declared as Iroh dusted himself off.

“I agree.” Iroh said.

We all took off in a run, Zuko leading the way. I was in such a hurry I missed the pained gasp of Iroh as one of the Dai Li agents attacked him. But I did notice how withdrawn Zuko suddenly seemed. Just what was going through his head?

**~Break~**

We found Aang and Katara squaring off against Azula as soon as we exited the cave. We found a large cavern filled with trickling water sparkling around us, along with several bursts of fire from Azula. Zuko let out a shot of fire preventing her from her attack and everyone turned to face us. We walked towards Aang and Katara, standing beside them as we stared down at Azula. Zuko was staring at her now, before giving me a small look and turning to Aang. He started to build up his fire towards Azula, the heat echoing around us. I got myself ready to fight, feeling relieved that what was happening was finally right. I could be with Zuko and help Aang at the same time, it was possible. 

But, as if fate was dealing me a cruel and ironic hand, Zuko turned at the last second and shot out fire at Aang. Aang deflected it with air and jumped away as I turned towards Zuko with a shocked expression. My hair whipped around my head, obscuring Zuko’s fierce gaze as he advanced on Aang. 

“What are you...” I whispered as Azula began to attack Katara. 

Everything was happening in slow motion around me as I tried to wrap my head around what was happening. I watched as Zuko sent a torrent of attacks at Aang who avoided them all. Aang sent out a human shaped just of air that sent Zuko flying. I was frozen, unable to figure out what was going on. The blood in my head was pounding at extremes now, my heart starting to stall and shatter as I watched Zuko fight with a ferocity I had never seen before. 

“Stop it, Zuko! What are you doing?!” I shouted, the tears beginning to build.

He didn’t stop his attack, avoiding me completely now. I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces. All his promises echoing around me in a mocking song. He had lied. Why had he lied? Why had he freed me and Iroh then? Did he expect me to join him, or did he just not care? The better question though, was if I was going to be able to fight Zuko.   


I turned to catch the end of Zuko unleashing a huge wave of flame at Aang. It hit him before he could fully earthbend a shield and now he was plummeting to the ground. Zuko summoned two fire whips and began attacking Aang again, who dodged. He managed to keep a fair distance between him and Zuko as he danced around his flames.I turned to see Katara struggling with Azula so I rushed over and sent out a kick catching her off guard. She twisted and shot out a burst of flame at me as I grabbed her arm, pinning it behind her back before kicking her away. 

Katara sent out a blade of water which Azula barely managed to avoid as it cut her hair. She went to rush towards Katara as I blocked her with a wall of flame. Katara took that distraction to smash her with a wave knocking her over. I heard Zuko getting knocked to the ground not far from me as Aang jumped from the ceiling and onto a rock he bent to send tremors. The whole thing felt surreal, I didn’t even feel like I was in my own body anymore. Moving on autopilot, I found Azula as my burning tears fueled me. 

Katara covered herself with water as Azula stood up. Tentacle-like arms shot upwards as Azula shot out another burst of blue flame, only for the tentable to suck up the attack and wrap around her arm. Katara sent out another one catching Azula’s leg this time. She gasped and shrieked as Katara lifted her off the ground ready to slam her down. Zuko sent out an attack of fire causing Katara to drop Azula. I twisted around to find he was avoiding looking at me, so I stepped between the two swallowing up the next few of his attacks as I rushed him. Sending out a perfectly timed kick, I managed to push him backwards even if I hadn’t managed to hit him. He dodged once more before hitting me in the ribs, sending me flying. I groaned as I caught myself and surrounded myself in flame. II gave him one last look, before rushing at him, forgetting most of my lessons as I got caught up in my pain and rage. He caught me with one of his whips, moving to pull my leg out from under me.

I responded by summoning water up my leg burning off his whip as I leapt away. I drew more of the water up and around myself as I glared at Zuko. I was done playing, everything that we were was burned to a crisp the moment he attacked Aang. I couldn’t stand by him, by this, any longer. My own petty rage pleased that this was how he was finding out who I was. 

“What?” Zuko gasped, surprised. 

He stepped back, trying to grasp what I had just done. His mouth opened once, then twice, before he sent out another whip as I bent up a wave to swallow it. I knew how Zuko fought, and he knew how I swordfought and firebended. This was new territory and I reveled in the fact he wasn’t sure what to do with me as I summoned similar tentacles as Katara and started striking at him.

“You lied to me!” He shouted, a burst of flame springing up around him.   


“I never lied, I am a firebender, you’ve seen me bend. Please stop this.” I begged as I continued to parry him.

“Stop playing with me! No more games, how are you able to bend water!” He yelled, sending out a flaming torrent at me.

I diffused it and sent it back as he dodged. Despite my own upset and anger, I still desperately didn’t want to fight him. Feelings and emotions weren’t easy to just turn off, but my anger helped me press forward in my attacks. It felt safer than admitting that Zuko hadn’t changed, not really. But, I still couldn’t give up on him, I still clung to that desperate hope I could have my cake and eat it too. Life is rarely like that though. 

“Please, stop this! I can explain if we just stop fighting.” I begged, my own tears mixing with the water of the caves that I bent. 

Aang was now fighting Azula alone as Katara moved to my rear. It appeared we had traded enemies while I was desperately trying to plead with one. I felt truly powerless, not even when I had been caught by Sadar did I ever feel this low. My whole world had been flipped on its head and I had lost sight of what would come after, so focused on this one naive hope that Zuko would stop and join us, join me. 

“I thought you had changed!” Katara yelled, sending out her own tentacles. 

“I have changed.” Zuko growled, his eyes flickering to me and showing such a fury I winced. 

We continued to fight as Azula went to attack Katara. I stepped into the way sending a flurry of icicles at her. My pleas fell on deaf ears, there was no longer a part of me that could reach Zuko anymore and I felt that piece of myself break into dust at the realization. 

“What the hell?” Azula hissed as she dodged my attack.    


“Let’s play my favourite game, it’s called ‘Guess Who’.” I hissed as I sent a huge blast of fire at her. 

My attack threw her into a pillar where she bounced off. I advanced on her with a flaming kick she dodged, twirling over my head almost cornering me. Behind me I heard Zuko knocking Katara down and made the mistake of looking back to see if she was okay. Azula sent me flying as I felt the heat sear my shoulder. I landed in the rubble leaving a dent as I groaned. My world was spinning as I attempted to gather myself to my feet. 

“I guess I will get the honour of killing two Avatars today.” Azula laughed.

The room began to shake causing me to fall back to the ground. I heard a distant rumble growing closer as my body quaked. Aang appeared from below the ground, jumping up and smashing into the cavern floor causing a giant tremor. He came rushing towards Azula only to be intercepted by a Dai Li agent. 

I spat blood onto the ground as I stood back up, wiping the hair from my brow. I got ready again, summoning my water as I dodged a flurry of attacking from the Fire Nation siblings. Several dozen Dai Li agents then leapt to the cavern floor, and began attacking. I dodged the best that I could, but I got knocked into a stalagmite with a painful howl.  I struggled to stand up once more as I watched Aang look around and realize we were surrounded. I stood up feeling a most definitely broken rib, but readied my water anyways, taking out several Dai Li agents. I was wincing at every movement, barely able to stand. Fueled only by my fervent want to live. 

“I’m sorry, Katara.” I heard Aang whisper as I was hit by another stoned hand in the shoulder. 

I let out a grunt, but continued to fight the men off, refusing to give up. I felt Aang begin to connect with the spirit world as the bright glow began to descend up the cave, shattering out in a violent echo. Everyone stopped fighting as we shielded our eyes. Aang began to float up in the Avatar State. I stared in awe until I felt the worst pain I had ever felt ripped through me. I turned to see Aang had been hit by Azula’s lightning and had crumbled to the ground as well, Katara rushing towards him with a cry.

I let out a shriek as I writhed on the ground, clawing at my chest as I tried to catch my breath. Katara shouted my name as a prism of colours covered my vision. I continued seizing as I gasped for breath, clawing at my chest and throat. I felt cool rushing water pick me up as the last thing I remember was Iroh standing in front of us, speaking to Katara. Tears continued to stream down my face as I locked eyes with Zuko’s. He was staring at me with an open mouth gape, horrified. His look almost seemed pained and I attempted to reach out to him.

I fell into a deep unconsciousness after that. 

**~Break~**

I awoke back in my dream glen. Aang was facing me now with a sorrowful expression. I walked towards him and stared in complete confusion. The flowers were dim now, a reflection of their previous bright colour. I couldn't smell their scent anymore as I looked at Aang. 

“I don’t understand.” I croaked as tears began to fall.

Aang said nothing as he gathered me into his arms and hugged.

“I’m sorry...” He whispered as he pulled away.

“What happened? Am I dead?” I asked.

“You were, for a moment. But Katara was able to save me and in turn, you. Now you’re recuperating from the damage. Azula hit me with lightning during the Avatar State killing me.” Aang explained.

“And Katara saved you...that’s good. But...I don’t understand, Zuko?” I managed to choke out.

“Betrayed you, his uncle, and us. I know. I’m sorry.” Aang sighed.

“Did you know this was going to happen?” I demanded.

“I...” Aang started to say.

“Oh my god, you did. You did and you let me get close to him, fall in love with him!” I shouted as I took a step backwards.

“I cannot control your feelings, Mira. The choices you made were your own. Trust me when I say I’m sorry it played out this way, but you need to trust that things will be okay in the end.” Aang explained.

“Trust things will be okay? How could they be? We are still at war, Zuko betrayed me, Iroh has been captured, and I’m alone...again.” I sobbed.

I could feel my anxiety building now, my throat tightening to painful levels. I sobbed again, my chest heaving as my heart clenched so tightly I spammed. My head was starting to pound as I felt my hands weave into my hair and sink in.

“No, you aren’t alone. You have me, you have Katara, Toph, Sokka, everyone. You were never going to end up alone.” Aang soothed as he enveloped me in a hug.

“How, they probably hate me.” I continued to sob.

“You helped out Toph, you fought alongside Katara, and you were always there to help me, it would be impossible for us to hate you.” 

My echoing cries were the only response he got. 

**~Chapter 10 End~**

**~Book Two: Earth End~**


	20. Show Me How Little You Care (Book Three: Fire - Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira awakens, hurt both physically and mentally. She begins to carve her place into Aang's group as she picks up the pieces of her broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments! When I started writing this story I never believed it would amount to anything. Even months later I wasn't even sure if I was ever going to post this story. In the end, and a few years, I created something I am proud of (although I have endeavors to rewrite it and improve upon my own work) and something so many people love. Here we are, we have made it took Book Three: Fire. Thank you for joining me on the rollercoaster that was Book Two: Earth. I am sorry with how we have left things, but even this has its reasons as well, and through this pain we learn Mira does not need lover nor a lover to feel whole, complete, and loved. She will survive, she will be happy, and most importantly, she will have nothing in the way of her growth. Both as an Avatar and a woman. 
> 
> This is not only a story of her romance with Zuko, it is also a story of love, finding your belonging, and that sometimes your chosen family can be more important than the one you were born into. Also, your love for your chosen family doesn't mean your love for the family you were born into doesn't exist. Everyone has a different story, all equally valid. 
> 
> But this is Mira's story, and in Book Three: Fire we learn more about who she really is, the Mira we met in the very first chapter. We discuss darker themes such as mental illness, and we pull no punches with the horrors of war. I hope you enjoy it and I promise this is not the end for Mira and Zuko. 
> 
> The song in this chapter is 90 Day's by Pink.

**~Book Three: Fire Start~**

**  
** **~Chapter 1 Start~**

I awoke with a pounding in my skull and sick to my stomach. I rolled over, coughing up bile and blackened blood. I attempted to open my eyes, finding them painfully sensitive to the light. I wasn’t sure where I was, but knew from the slow ebb and flow that I was back on the water. It didn’t have the same comforting feeling as before, and so I vomited once again until I was just dry heaving. My back wracked with upheaves as the chill of the room swept over me and I felt the sweat rolling down my neck. I was acutely aware that my skin hurt, every movement stinging with some unseen injury. Quacking in a hunch I felt tinier than I ever had, even as a child. 

“You’re awake.” I heard a voice state.

I attempted to open my eyes and managed to stare through the pain. There was Katara, although she was blurry, it was very clearly her. She was seated next to my bed, relaxing comfortably. I attempted to clear my throat, but merely ended up coughing and then dry heaving once more. 

“I—” I croaked out as I broke into a fit of coughs.

“Here, you’ve been unconscious for a week.” She said quietly, handing me a cup.

I took greedy sips until the tickle in my throat was gone. I inspected Katara then, trying to see if I should be wary or not. She seemed sad, tired, and angry. But, the question was if she was mad at me. She was appraising me, watching my movements with tight eyes. I knew she was ready to knock me flat if I tried anything, as if that was even a possibility. I felt worse than I ever had in my life and twice as scared. 

“Thank you.” I bowed my head, my matted hair hanging around me in an oily curtain.

“I think you and I need to have a talk, Mira was it?” Katara asked as she leaned over.

“Yeah, it’s Mira.” I confirmed, raising my eyes to meet hers.

“I’ll get straight to it since I’m sure you’re not feeling well. Who are you really and why did you help us” Katara demanded.

“My name is Mira, Mira Walters. I’m the Avatar from a different time. I ended up kidnapped and used in an experiment to time travel by some really evil guys. They intended to come here and learn to bend the elements since in my time that knowledge was lost. They intend to use the war to take over the world themselves. It’s entirely possible at this point they are helping the Fire Nation, I have no idea...the truth is I’ve been guided by a spirit as the experience that initially left me...dead, I guess. I’m meant to help Aang and stop Sadar and his men.” I rushed out, unable to keep any of it in anymore.   
  
The taste of my last name on my tongue felt bitter sweet. I wasn’t sure I was ready to go back to being me, still caught up in acceptance. Denial seemed better, but I doubt Katara, or my current situation, would wait. A strange stirring hit my stomach as I told her my story, the freedom of the truth slipping past where it had once stuck so hard against my teeth. 

“What? You’re the Avatar? So you...really did bend fire and water against Azula.” Katara gasped.

“Yeah...I’m really and truly on your side. I thought I was meant to help Zuko and...I was...very wrong...” I trailed off as the tears began to sting my eyes.

“You and Zuko...” She began to ask.

“Are nothing. I was probably just another tool for him. He didn’t know I was the Avatar until you guys did. He betrayed me, he betrayed you, and he betrayed the world.” I growled as my cheeks grew wet.   
  
It felt easier to deny us, to deny everything. Perhaps I wasn’t quite at acceptance yet, or perhaps saying it was nothing until it was true felt easier. Find a new sense of false security in a world where I had nothing. In a way Katara and I had that in common. We both had the Fire Nation rip everything we knew and loved away from us. The difference was, Katara wasn’t literally sleeping with the enemy; I was. 

“This is a lot to take in.” Katara admitted with a sigh after a moment's pause. 

“I know...I understand if my being here is too hard.” I said, hanging my head low.

“Your being here isn’t hard, it’s just a shock is all. We don’t want you to go anywhere, but we do need answers.” Katara soothed as she placed a hand on my arm.

“Thank you, Katara.” I sniffled.   
  
Curling into her arms I felt reminded of my mother and sobbed even harder. Muffled by her thick clothes I clung to her as the past year poured out. It was cathartic in a way, and perhaps Katara needed this too. Proof I wasn’t a monster, proof I was human and someone she could possibly trust. If Aang was right, I wouldn’t be alone, and as Katara’s arms held me tightly against her I understood the truth of that statement. 

**~Break~**

“Wait, you’re seriously telling me she’s also the Avatar?!” Sokka said, shocked.   
  
After I had calmed down, Katara had taken me to get some food. Which consisted of broth and a piece of bread. She didn’t want me to put too much food on my empty stomach, and as the ship rocked too far left taking my stomach for a ride, I knew she was right. Afterwards, she brought me to her brother, Sokka. He seemed to be the one who made the plans, so she felt it was important we told him first. It wasn’t lost on me that there were a large amount of adults on board she bypassed to find Sokka. 

“Yes. It appears she came from the future to help us, but that’s not all.” Katara explained.

“What?” Sokka asked, realizing how serious Katara had gotten. 

“She wasn’t the only one to come back and whoever did is most likely helping the Fire Lord because they came back with the intention of using this war to take over the world.” Katara admitted.

“You’re saying a bunch of bad guys from the future have come back in time to help the Fire Nation?” Sokka gasped.

“No, we’re saying it’s possible they have, or at the very least will use the Fire Nation in their plans.” I spoke up finally.   
  
The siblings finally turned to look at me and I sighed. It wasn’t as if it bothered me to be talked about as if I weren’t in the room, but they didn’t have to look shocked that I actually spoke. 

“Then I sure am glad you’re here.“ Sokka said after the shock of my talking wore off. 

“Well...there is one problem. The only elements I can bend are water and fire. I still need to learn air and earth.” I sighed.   
  
It was a bitter truth that felt like I was somehow letting everyone down. I was older than Aang and knew almost nothing compared to him. I wasn’t sure what kind of edge I could give anyone in a war. 

“Well, it’s a good thing we have an earthbending master on board,” Sokka grinned as he placed a finger to his lips. “But first, you said other people came back with you right? Since they kidnapped you they know who you are and what you look like, which means...”   
  
Sokka started to gesture towards my head and I looked up as I placed a hand onto my messy hair. Slightly confused I looked around before settling my gaze back on Sokka. Katara brought her hand to her chin and once again she was appraising me with her eyes.    
  
“What?” I asked.   


“Your hair, it’s really unique you kind of stick out. If we want everyone to think you’ve died along with Aang we are going to need to change that.” Sokka explained.   
  
“You are literally the first person we’ve seen with that hair colour, plus the Fire Nation probably not only knows what you look like, but also your name.” Katara said, agreeing with her brother.    
  
“How?” I asked, removing my hand from my head.   
  
“There are a few different plants you can find that women here use to bring out different colours or highlights in their hair, I’m sure it would work to darken yours.” Sokka explained.   
  
“Wow, who knew you knew so much about beauty, Sokka.” Katara scoffed as she shot him a look.   
  
“I call it being prepared, I’ll ask dad to grab some next time we dock.” Sokka sighed, trying to ignore his sister’s grin.   
  
“Funny hearing that from the guy who once called sewing 'women's work’.” Katara said smugly. 

**~Break~**

“So there’s a second Avatar?” Toph asked.

“Yup.” Sokka said.

“And you need me to teach them as well?” Toph confirmed.

“If you didn’t mind.” I coughed.

“Are you kidding me?! How many people get to boast they trained one Avatar in their life, much less two!” Toph cheered with a grin.

“That...was easier than when we had to ask for Aang, how is that fair?” Sokka cried.

“Eh, you guys just caught me at a bad time.” Toph shrugged.

Sokka was now pulling at his hair as Toph intentionally bugged him. It was a really cute dynamic, and not one I was used to. Everyone here was so much more open, so much more free. It made me realize just how stiff Zuko was and I had to squash the thought before I started crying again.

“It’s nice to meet you officially, Toph.” I bowed.   
  
It seemed that Toph did remember me, and she was rather fond of both Iroh and I. She grinned as I walked in, once more mentioning how light on my feet I was. Despite the fact that it seemed like they had to convince her to join them, I felt lucky. There was a warmth that came from being surrounded by people who cared about you, liked you, and acted like friends. No, this group didn’t just act like friends, they acted like a family. Something I never knew how much I craved since I had lost mine when I first appeared in the past. 

**~Break~**

“Is Aang ok?” I asked as Katara led me back to my room.

“He should be, but he’s still unconscious...I’m worried.” Katara admitted.

“If I woke up, that means he should as well.” I tried to comfort her.

“Thanks. I’ll get you something else to eat, slowly. You should clean up and rest so you can start learning earthbending tomorrow.” Katara smiled outside the door of my room.

“Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me...you didn’t have to save me.” I admitted as I opened my door.

“No, I didn’t. But I’m glad I did.” She smiled as she turned and walked away.

**~Break~**

It was night now and I had time to really digest everything that happened. My stomach sank when I realized that not only had I lost Zuko, but I had lost Iroh as well. I felt the burn in my chest as it ached. The tears came next, and I felt my chest start to heave as I curled in on myself.

I couldn’t get a grip, I was drowning. Every gasp was agony, and through my heaving panicked cries, I couldn’t catch my breath. I was hyperventilating now, my eyes shut tight as everything became overwhelming. The noise of the boat, the light, my own sobs. The feeling of needles spreading along my chest as my limbs became so heavy I became trapped. 

I wanted to rip my own skin off and began to scratch into my forearms, nails sinking in and rubbing them raw. The pain grounded me as I felt my arms become wet. My eyes were too blurry to see and all I could see on replay was Zuko betraying me. His eyes haunted me, and as I closed my eyes the look he gave when Azula had killed me was burned in. 

“Shut up.” I sobbed as my muscles spammed. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and shook harder, trying to scramble away. I felt arms encircle me as a soft voice shh’d me. A small melody on their lips as my hiccups quieted. I felt a warmth in my chest and found it within myself to breathe in deeply. 

After a few minutes I had calmed enough to open my eyes. I found a disheveled Katara holding me as she sang a sweet lullaby. She was petting my hair and rubbing my back. I looked at my arms to see them red and raw, but thankfully not bleeding. The wetness I felt was from my tears. 

“Katara” I asked, my voice cracking. 

“Yes?” She asked quietly.

“Thank you.” I whispered.

“You’re welcome.” She whispered into my hair as she held me tighter. 

**~Break~**

I awoke with my head pounding and found that Katara had spent the night holding me. Her arms were lightly round my shoulder, but otherwise we had rolled some distance between us in our sleep. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I remembered last night. I felt embarrassed and wondered how Katara not only knew what to do, but had known I was having one.

“Feeling better?” She asked, sitting up as well.

“I..uh...yeah I am actually how...?” I started to ask.

“I could hear you. My room is next to yours because I wanted to be the first person who spoke to you when you woke up.” She shrugged sheepishly. 

“Oh, well, thank you again.” I smiled.

“What happened?” She asked.

“I, uh...had a panic attack I guess...” I swallowed.

“Do you know what caused it?” She asked in this understanding way.

“You know what panic attacks are?” I asked.

“Well, of course I do. There's a war going on. Wouldn’t be the first time I saw one.” She smiled warmly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“I...never thought of that. Thank you, for being there....you didn’t have too.” I whispered, placing my hand over her’s and squeezed.

“Of course I did, no one should have to suffer alone.” She squeezed my hand back.

**~Break~**

“Wait, what the hell are you guys doing?” Sokka asked as Katara and I walked past him.

“Girls night. We’re grabbing Toph and spending the day together.” Katara responded tartly as we rushed towards Toph’s room.

“And let me guess, I’m stuck covering your guys’ chores?” Sokka asked, throwing his hands into the air.

“Thanks for offering, we would really appreciate it, Sokka!” Katara yelled back as I laughed.

**~Break~**

“Girls night is going to be too girly...is it?” Toph asked as she eyed Katara suspiciously.

“Define ‘too girly’.” Katara responded.

“We’re going to mostly hang out, maybe do some bending, and ask me awkward questions about the future. The only girly thing we need to do is dye my hair.” I said with a small grin.   
  
I held up a small jar that Sokka had brought me earlier this afternoon. Katara snorted as Toph gave me a strange look.   
  
“If you’re holding something up I can’t see it.” Toph deadpanned.   
  
“That is why I said we are dying my hair, you’re here for moral support more than anything else.” I laughed.   
  
“Moral support? Why?” Toph asked.   
  
“Well, in my time it's common for people to change their hair when they go through a breakup. The most common thing to do is to dye it, which I kind of am.” I said with a bitter smile.   
  
“Breakup?” Toph asked.   
  
“Yeah, Zuko...it technically was a breakup, although it sure was a hell of one.” I said sourly.    
  
“Sokka thinks her hair colour is too conspicuous so we are dying it so she can blend in.” Katara explained.   
  
“To specify, everyone around here has dark hair, mine is pretty damn light. It sticks out.” I explained, since Toph was blind.    
  
The last thing she would ever notice was my hair colour. That thought soothed my soul as I rationalized the change of the last remaining piece of my old life I had left. That somehow, despite changing the last thing I had left of my old life, to Toph I would look just like I did now.   
  
“Alright, count me in then,” Toph said as she got comfortable and threw her feet onto a table. “After you tell us about this whole ‘dating Zuko’ thing.”    
  
“You’re not serious,” I said as I stared at Toph, mouth open like a fish. “Is she?”   
  
“I dunno, I’m kind of with Toph on this one, seems like you owe us a story if we are going to do this breakup ritual with you.” Katara said with a grin.   
  
I stared at both of them, comprehending that I was being ganged up on. With a small sigh, and a soft smile, I acquiesced. I told them the start of my story with how I had ended up here. I told them how I met both Iroh and Zuko, how slowly over time Zuko and I chipped away each other's armor. The trope of enemies to lovers heavy on my tongue as I hit the siege of the North Pole. I pushed forward into our adventure of making it into Ba Sing Se, and the pain of my own failings when I saved that babe. I started to silently cry as I regaled them with how we freed Appa, worked at a tea shop, and became what some would call lovers.    
  
I never had to tell them about the fall in those crystalized caverns. Instead I slipped off, my voice falling into the nothing I felt after admitting everything. Katara pulled me in close once again, her arms anchoring me in the now. Toph was silent, an unreadable expression on her face as she seemed to digest my words. I was thankful for that, I wasn’t sure if I could take any more pity right now.    
  
“Dying your hair makes a lot more sense now.” Toph said simply, her feet falling from the table.    
  
“Yeah?” I asked.   
  
“Yeah.” Toph grinned as she held the jar of dye up.   
  
“Perhaps I should be the one applying it though.” Katara said quickly, taking the jar from Toph.   
  
“I’ll give you moral support then. Zuko’s a dick, fuck him.” Toph deadpanned.   
  
“Language!” Katara gasped.    
  
“Come on, he deserves that kind of language. Dungheap head doesn’t have the same ring to it.” Toph grinned.   
  
“I keep forgetting you’re literally twelve.” I said with a smile as I shook my head.   
  
“It’s still not an appropriate way to speak.” Katara said with a shake of her head. 

“Hey, I know how to speak all proper, I just don’t wanna.” Toph shrugged.    
  
“Sounds like there’s a story there.” I grinned.   
  
“Toph comes from a prestigious noble family.” Katara explained when Toph didn’t. 

“Nice, I’m a commoner, or peasant. Whatever you call that here.” I chuckled.    
  
Katara moved behind me, taking care to untie my hair from it’s braid. Slowly, she drew a comb through it. Hitting the snags softly, and using her fingers to help undo any small mats she encountered. It was soothing, feeling her fingers move through the strands. My scalp began to tingle as she drew the brush against it, until she was satisfied it was knot free. Her hands began to part my hair, moving the bulk across my right shoulder. I heard her open the jar before a cold substance was smeared onto my scalp.    
  
“What about you, Katara?” I asked.   
  
“Oh, we didn’t really have nobles or peasants in the Southern Water Tribe.” Katara explained, moving the dye towards the ends of my hair.    
  
“Aren’t you the Chief’s daughter?” Toph asked.   
  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t really mean anything.” Katara explained.   
  
“So I am literally the only nobody in this room.” I laughed.   
  
“Eh, I wouldn’t call you a nobody, you  _ are  _ the Avatar after all.” Toph said with a wide grin.    
  
“It’s weird to think of myself like that, considering I spent my whole life thinking I was completely unremarkable. Couldn’t even bend.” I said.    
  
“What do you mean?” Katara asked, as she moved through my hair with the dye.   
  
“Hmm, well no one reveres the Avatar anymore, they don’t even know who the Avatar is or that they even exist. Truth be told, my time is a time of science and technology. Everything is so focused on that, and money. It’s amazing, and I do miss some things, like the internet and coffee, but mostly...” I explained, biting my lip to try and find the right words. “No one knew who I was. More people know who I am in your time than my own. I had friends and family, I loved them and they loved me but...shit here the Fire Nation knows who I am, you guys do. Sadar and his men know me, I am so recognizable that my hair needs to be changed. It just feels surreal sometimes. I didn’t even truly believe I was the Avatar until I bent my second element for the first time.”    
  
“What element was it?” Toph asked.   


“Air, and of course Aang was there.” I chuckled, the memory surfacing like a breath of sunshine.    
  
“Aang was there? Where was this?” Katara asked.   
  
“Back when I was still traveling with...Zuko on his ship. One night we found out that General Zhao had caught the Avatar, so Zuko and I went to rescue him...sort of.” I coughed.   
  
“Sort of?” Katara asked.   
  
“Well, I went to save Aang, Zuko went to capture him for himself. The escape ended up not going smoothly, so we had to fight our way out. I can’t remember every precise detail anymore, but we ended up falling through the air at some point when I felt my stomach drop and I bent the air to stop us from smashing into a wall. It was amazing to be honest. Anyways in the end I made sure Zuko let Aang go so...” I said, finishing my story feeling numb.   
  
“You know, Aang always told us we should trust you. He said he felt a connection between you two, that he just knew you were being truthful and genuine. I guess now we know why, huh?” Katara said after a moment's pause.    
  
Her hands began to move through the rest of my hair, before piling it atop my head and stepping away. Giving my hair one more look over, Katara joined Toph on the couch across from me. My hands began to nervously twitch, nails scraping against the sides of my fingers to ground myself into the moment. I wasn’t with Zuko anymore, or anyone that could hurt me; I was safe.   
  
“The first time I bent water my mother was both so proud and horrified,” Katara declared in the silence, filling it comfortably. “I was too young to understand at the time, but being a waterbender is a great honour. But after all the raids the Fire Nation did, it was also a curse. She feared what could happen if they ever discovered I was a waterbender.”    
  
“I was lost and crying when I learned. I was never an obedient kid, so I used to always wander off alone. Blind or not, I hated being coddled. But I got lost in a tunnel, so turned around I don’t even know how long I was lost in there. I know I was hungry, scared, and tired by the time I ran into the badgermole. I felt him bending the earth, his nose and whiskers tickling my face as he sniffed me and licked my tears away. I did the same thing he did, extended myself out into the earth and bent it. I got home that night and was never lost or scared again.” Toph admitted, despite smiling fondly at the memories.    
  
“Wow, do any benders have nice ‘I learned to bend’ stories?” I scoffed with a shake of my head.   
  
“Nowadays, I think only in the Fire Nation.” Katara admitted sadly.   
  
“Yeah, I’ll bet. Just by being a firebender they accepted me as one of their own. What a sad realization about our world.” I said with a far off look.   
  
“Wow, things got dark fast.” Toph said awkwardly.    
  
“Did you two know that the stars we see have probably already burnt out by the time the light reaches us?” I asked.   
  
“What?” Toph asked with a short blink.   
  
“Stars, big burning balls of gas in space. Because of how far away most of them are, and how long it takes light to travel to us from where they are, many have already burnt out, died, eaten themselves up.” I supplied.   
  
“Wait, stars are made of gas?” Toph asked.   
  
“Huh, guess that wasn’t a useful fact to share considering it requires a certain amount of assumed knowledge...” I said with a small blush of embarrassment.   
  
“What else do you know?” Katara asked.    
  
“You can heal the human body right? Well, I can tell you about what everything inside a person is, and what it does. For the most part, I am not a doctor nor a teacher so...” I began to gush.   
  
“How advanced is the knowledge in your time?” Katara asked.   
  
“In my time you can reattach lost appendages in a small period of time, and if nothing is too damaged. We can reconstruct the human body in many ways, we can even change it. We can do open heart surgery, brain surgery, and all while the person is unconscious and feeling nothing. We can stop certain diseases with vaccines, we understand how people get sick and by what. It’s almost infinite what you can learn about it to be honest, I wish I knew more than what a medical science anime about the human body taught me.” I admitted.   
  
“Wow,” Toph said with an impressed look, “what else?”   
  
“My time has all sorts of technology to entertain or help make life easier. Like phones, you can contact anyone anywhere at any time and speak to them as if you were with them in person. We can take photos and capture moments in the blink of an eye for eternity, and no one needs to paint anything. You can travel by land, sky, and sea with just a machine alone, and they are nothing like what the Fire Nation has. These things are prettier, faster, and comfier. Man, I wish I could show you the kinds of airplane seating you two would get had you been born in my time. Chief’s daughter or not Katara, that would hold weight, and money, in my time.” I said, finding it easy to gush about my time.   
  
“Sokka would love to hear about this.” Katara said with a smile.   
  
“Torture him by not telling him.” Toph grinned.    
  
I burst out laughing, any pain I had previously felt falling away like the blonde in my hair. 

**~Break~**

The girls night we had was still a recent memory. I felt joy swirl in my gut as I stared out into the sea. Mostly everyone was resting now, the rare person staying up as a night watch. I felt sorrow sitting on my coattails waiting for me to stop, for a moment to creep back in. I couldn’t escape Zuko, no matter how far I ran. My feelings for him had always been an inevitability. Staring out into the sea I wasn’t sure what to feel, or even think of. The creeping feelings of loss kept hitting me like the waves rolling along the ship. I missed Iroh desperately, and the lack of music nights on this Fire Nation ship felt oddly horrible. I opened my mouth, the words filling it instantly. Although my voice felt hoarse and squeaked at the start, I pushed forward.

“No-no-no no-no-no, we’re driving in a black car, and we’re blacked out, and we’re spinnin’. We’re listening to ‘Fast Car’, and you’re driving fast, and you’re singin’. Don’t want to tell you what I’m feelin’, don’t want this night to hit a ceiling. I’m wearing dirty white shoes, a white t-shirt and your jacket. I’m laughing, but I’m lying, when you’re smiling, I’m the saddest. I hide my face so you don’t see it, I think out loud hope you don’t hear it.” I sang, the washing of the waves my only melody. 

Tears started to roll down my face as my voice felt strained. I could feel my throat close up slightly as I choked on a small sob. I just had to keep going and I knew I would be okay. 

“It’s going on eighteen months now and It’s fucked up, but I’m falling. I feel it every day now, but I’m stallin’, but I’m stallin’. I’m here, but I’m in pieces, and I don’t know how to fix this, and I don’t know how to fix this, no.” I continued to sing.

Taking a small pause I took a deep breath, grasping to remember the words. I faltered on the first word as I tried to remember what came next. Music was the only anchor left of my world; my home. If I could hold onto this, the loss of the hair I inherited from my father would scab over. 

“If I’m just somebody that you’re gonna leave, and you don’t feel something when you look at me. You’re holding my heart, mmm whatcha say? Just let me down slowly, I’ll be okay. If you’re just some habit that I gotta break, I can clear my system in ninety days. You’re holding my heart, mmm whatcha say? Just let me down slowly.” I took another breath at the end, remembering what little I could from my vocal instructor. 

I opened my throat up in an almost yawn and focused only my breathing instead of my fears and anxieties. In a way, perhaps I was singing my empty sorrow filled feelings out. Screaming to the sea seemed easier, and more feasible, than yelling all of this at...him now. 

“I get up, turn the lights out and it’s four o‘clock in the morning. I close my eyes, I can’t sleep. A hotel room in New York and, I feel the space that's in between us. Convince myself that this is real love. ‘Cause you made this shit so easy and I told you my secrets. So I don't know why I’m tongue tied at the wrong time when I need this. I’m here, but I’m in pieces and I don’t know how to fix this, and I don’t know how to fix this, no.” With a sobering breath I sang on, despite the tears.

The boat rocked to the left, and then the right as a larger wave sloshed against the sides. I held the railing tight, white knuckled, as I leaned over the rail. If I never knew the man I shared my bed and heart with, could I trust myself? 

“If I’m just somebody that you’re gonna leave, and you don’t feel something when you look at me. You’re holding my heart, mmm whatcha say? Just let me down slowly, I’ll be okay. If you’re just some habit that I gotta break, I can clear my system in ninety days. You’re holding my heart, mmm whatcha say? Just let me down slowly.” I sang on.

I wasn’t sure how to sing the next part. The next part was more of a duet with a lot of trills. 

“I-I-I, I-I-I, I-I-I. Ooh, no...We’re drivin’ in your fast car, your fast car. We’re drivin’ in your fast car, your fast car. We’re drivin’ in your fast car, your fast car. We’re drivin’ all night. We’re drivin’ in your fast car, your fast car, yeah. We’re drivin’ in your fast car, your fast car, yeah. We’re drivin’ in your fast car, your fast car, yeah. We’re drivin’ all night.” I felt a presence behind me and I turned to find Katara looking at me with a curious look.

“If I’m just somebody that you’re gonna leave, and you don’t feel something when you look at me. You’re holding my heart, mmm watcha say? Just let me down slowly, I’ll be okay. If you’re just some habit that I gotta break, I can clear my system in ninety days. You’re holding my heart, mm watcha say? Just let me down slowly.” I finished as Katara came to stand beside me.

“That was pretty, a song from your time?” She asked.

“Yeah, it is.” I smiled.

“So...what’s a car?” She finally asked.

I burst out laughing at how absurd the question sounded to me, and went on to explain for another hour the technological advances from my time.   
  
“I’m surprised you didn’t chastise me for saying fucked.” I smiled despite the tears.    
  
“Well, don’t tell Toph, but sometimes there just is no other word to use.” Katara said with a soft grin. 

**~Break~**   
  
The first lesson with Katara felt clumsy as I found myself wracked with anxiety. She stood across from me with a comforting smile, her outer clothes wrapped around her waist. It was a hot afternoon, as were most. Summer was starting to come on and boy could we feel it. Her arms were crossed, waiting for me to show her some of the forms I knew. I felt like a knobby-kneed child under her stare. Moving my arms up, I showcased my best form of the water whip, moving into pulling the water up around me in protective layers, before freezing it into ice. I pulled it back down, forming a circle before my fingertips.   
  
“Not bad. I’ve seen you firebend and waterbend, but it’s still strange to see someone other than Aang do it.” Katara said as she pulled half the water towards herself.    
  
“How is my form?” I asked.   
  
“Good, but undisciplined. I’m not surprised, since you’ve only been formally trained in firebending. Some of your footwork definitely shows that you're trying to fill in blanks or missing knowledge with that of your firebending. But, despite all that, you have a strong base. Go into your first form again.” Katara instructed as she walked around me.   
  
I moved into position as Katara placed her hand on my shoulder, pushing it downwards.    
  
“Move your foot back, roll your shoulder and extend your left arm further out. The whip needs to have a ridgid form, as well as a strong one. To get the most range you need to extend as far as you can and push the water to do the same so it is taught.” Katara explained.   
  
“Like an actual whip, so obvious.” I said with a small chuckle.    
  
I did as she instructed, finding my whip hitting further out with a wicked snap. Katara gave me a proud look and let out a small whoop. Somehow impressing her felt like a proper accomplishment.    
  
“Your next form wasn’t wrong per say, when you pulled the water around yourself. But the pattern of your hand movements was very different from how I was taught.” Katara explained, taking her own water and drawing it up around herself.    
  
I watched as her hands moved in less circular and languid manners, instead more intricate and strong movements. Like the pull of a current, rather than the ebb of the tide. I realized then, that while they accomplished the exact same result, they were very clearly different forms. Another distinct difference was how my form was more squared off with a small stance. Hers was like an unbreakable wall of waves, stable and sound.    
  
“Where did you learn to waterbend?” Katara asked.   
  
“In the Earth Kingdom I met an old woman who ended up being a waterbender. She caught me practicing and ended up teaching me for about a week or so. Where did you learn?” I asked.   
  
“The Northern Water Tribe, where was this woman from?” Katara asked.   
  
“The Southern Water Tribe, wait are you saying I learned your people’s style of bending but you didn’t? That sucks a lot, I’m so sorry,” I said as I realized that the reason was because of the Fire Nation raids. “If you’d like, I could teach you the forms I know?”   
  
“I’d love that, thank you.” Katara said with a soft smile and wide eyes.

Her age was never always apparent. She acted much older than she was; it was easy to forget. But in that moment she truly looked like the child that she was. She had endured too much too soon and it wasn’t fair. That was something that seemed to cement my bond with each member of Aang’s group; we were all the production of unfortunate circumstances. What kind of world needs children to save it? It wasn’t fair to any of us, myself included. 

**~Break~**

It was a lovely night to be at sea. I was hanging out with Toph on deck as we chatted about my training. We had both been too restless to sleep so we decided to hang out and talk, so I had started a pot of tea. We had a shared bond with Iroh over that, and it seemed to make it easier that Toph and I couldn’t really start on any earthbending yet. We were stranded at sea until Aang awoke, and as the days went on I also grew worried he would never waken. I hadn’t seen Spirit Aang since, and I wasn’t sure if it was because of the damage, because he was avoiding me, or because Aang got hurt even worse than any of us thought. What if my being there caused Aang to take more damage than he normally would have?

“Once we can get to some land we can do some real earthbending.” Toph nodded as we sipped our tea.   
  
Her voice shook me from my somber thoughts, and I shook off the self pity to instead be hopeful. Spirit damage took time, it took me a week to recover from mine and I wasn’t even the one hit. Of course Aang would need more time, I was growing anxious again. 

“Sounds wonderful. Thank you so much for helping me.” I smiled despite myself. 

“You must miss Iroh, huh?” She asked, astute as ever and reading my emotions with ease.    
  
My friendship with Toph was easy, it was as if we had always been friends. There was a brave surety about herself that reminded me of Naia. Toph didn’t take any warming up, her trust came easy as she extended out a kindness I rarely saw in either time. She trusted me without holding anything back. The first few days I knew Katara was trying to make me feel comfortable, but I knew she still hung onto her old pain from when her view of me was very different. She didn’t blame me, no one did. But there was a reservedness, almost cautious way she, and everyone else on board, handled me. Everyone except Toph that is, and it made the days it took to fall into that with everyone else that much easier. 

“I do. Making tea makes it feel as if he is here in some small way.” I admitted.

Just as I finished speaking, Aang ran up on deck looking frightened. He slid to the ground and blinked, finally calming down. Or, at least what appeared to be calming down. The first thing I noticed was how thin he had become, his tiny ribs were heaving in and out with his panicked breaths. His brown hair, the same colour as Spirit Aang’s beard, had started to cover most of his iconic arrow. Underneath his eyes held heavy purple circles. Aang looked like living death, and judging by the fact he had actually died, he was. 

“Momo?” He asked as Toph and I rushed over.

“Twinkle toes, that’s gotta be you!” She cheered.

“Toph?” Aang asked, turning to face us.

“Welcome back.” I waved.

Katara rushed over to us with a relieved smile. By this point almost everyone had convened on where Aang had fallen. The air became heavy as everyone began to chatter to, and about, Aang. 

“Aang you’re awake,” Katara shouted as she rushed over, tears staining her eyes. 

“Are you sure? I feel like I’m dreaming.” Aang whispered as he rubbed his eyes.

“You’re not dreaming. You’re finally awake.” Katara spoke as she hugged him.

“And I can finally answer your questions.” I grinned, my hand falling to his shoulder. 

“Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy.” Sokka said walking over, fully decked out in Fire Nation armor.   
  
Probably not the best attire to reunite with Aang in, but there was little Sokka or any of them could do about that, they had to remain incognito. 

“Sokka?” Aang groaned as he began to faint.

“Uh-oh. Somebody catch him. He’s gonna...” Toph tried to say as he dropped to the floor.

“That...could have gone worse.” I attempted to look on the bright side.

“Come on, help me get him up.” Katara said with an eye-roll.

We got him seated and gave him a robe to wear. Aang finally roused after a few minutes and understandably had some questions. Most of the crowd had dissipated, backing off to give Aang some space to breathe. 

“Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? Mira, were you waterbending and firebending? Why is your hair different? And why am I the only one completely out of it?” Aang rushed out all at once 

“You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad,” Katara eased as Aang settled down. “I like your hair.” 

“I have hair? How long was I out?” Aang said rubbing his hands across his head. 

“A few weeks. Mira was out for a week of it.” Katara explained. 

“Why was Mira out of it?” Aang asked.

“I guess I’ll answer that one, as well as your question about my hair. You see, I’m also the Avatar, but from a very very distant future. Some really bad people used me to get back to your time and stranded me here. I’ve been following a spirit's guidance to help you as well as stop the men from my time. Since my hair was a unique colour, we all felt it was best if I dyed it so I bended in better.” I explained.

“Wait, you’re also the Avatar?” Aang gasped.

“Huh, yeah. When you got attacked in the Avatar state it kind of took me out to. The whole regeneration cycle was momentarily broken. It took awhile for my body to recuperate from that much spiritual damage.” I coughed, feeling a little embarrassed that Aang was surprised I was also the Avatar.

“That’s...a lot to take in.” Aang admitted.

“Everything ok?” Hakoda asked, wandering over at the sound of raised voices. 

“We’re fine, dad.” Katara grumbled, looking away.

“I’m Hakoda, Katara and Sokka’s father.” Hakoda spoke as he offered his hand to Aang.

“He knows who you are. I just called you ‘dad’, didn’t I?” Katara glared.

“I guess you’re right.” Hakoda sighed.

“Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda.” Aang greeted, shaking his hand.

“It’s an honour to meet you.” Hakoda said returning he handshake

“Great, great. Now you guys have met. Would you mind giving us a little privacy?” She hissed. 

“Of course.” Hakoda relented as he walked away.

“Are you mad at your dad or something?” Aang asked.

“What? Not at all. Why would you say that?” Katara asked.

Aang shrugged and then hissed in pain. Katara and I rushed towards him, hands on his shoulders. As we both inspected him, Aang’s breathing began to steady, the pain clearly lessening. 

“I think we need to get you back into bed buddy.” I said as I helped him up.

“Maybe I should take him upstairs, I think he needs a healing session.” Katara spoke up as I helped Aang stand. 

“Alright, hope it goes well.” I waved as they walked off.

**~Break~**

“After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you two to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay, where we found my father and the other water tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Well, not completely alone. He had Bosco. Soon the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then Mira woke up and we’ve been traveling west while Toph’s been teaching her earthbending, well trying. No earth and all. We crossed through the Serpent's pass days ago. We’ve seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us.” Sokka explained.

“So, what now?” Aang asked as he was handed a bowl of udon.

“We’ve been working on a modified version of the invasion plan.” Hakoda said.

“It’s Sokka’s invasion plan.” Katara correctly sourly. 

“Yes, Sokka’s plan,” Hakoda relented as he gave her a strange look. “We won’t be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth kingdom’s armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable.” 

“So we’re planning a smaller invasion. Just a ragtag team of our allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke.” Sokka explained. 

“Good to see you again, Aang.” Pipsqueak said with a wave.

“And the best part is, the eclipse isn’t even our biggest advantage. We have a secret,” Sokka whispered as he leaned in close. “You two.” 

“Us?” Aang asked, giving me a funny look.

“Yep, the whole world thinks you’re both dead or that Aang was the only Avatar. Isn’t that great?” Sokka cheered as he stood up, pumping his fists.

“I’m thinking great is that last word Aang would pick for this situation.” I sighed. 

“The world thinks I’m dead?” Aang muttered, starting to have a mini panic. 

He stood up and moved towards the rail of the boat. His arms were straining and I could see the muscles twitching as he hunched over, unable to really understand what he was being told. My chest ached for him, knowing the pain of having to hide yourself from, well, everyone. 

“How is that good news? That’s terrible.” Aang cried out.

“No, it’s great. It means the Fire Nation won’t be hunting us anymore. And even better, they won't be expecting two Avatars on the day of Black Sun.” Sokka said.

“No no no no no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!” Aang said as he held his head in frustration.

We were interrupted by the horn of another Fire Nation ship that was approaching. The ship lurched as it started to slow. I looked out at the opposing Fire Nation ship and my throat clenched as thoughts I had managed to avoid for a while hit me like a tsunami. 

“I’ll handle this. The Avatar is back.” Aang declared.

He pulled out his glider and raised it up. Upon doing so he crumbled from the pain of his wound. He continued to groan as he pushed through the pain regardless. I reached out, not sure what else to do, as did almost everyone else. 

“Aang, wait. Remember, they don’t know we’re not Fire Nation.” Katara said as she walked towards him.

“Plus, you still need to heal.” I agreed as I walked towards him.

“Everyone, just stay calm. Bato and I will take care of this.” Hakoda ordered as he placed his helmet on.

We quickly covered up Appa before I took Aang towards the hatch with Toph and Katara. He was reluctant, and several times I had to pull on his shoulder to steer him away from looking back. He was following, but rather reluctantly. I yearned desperately for the right words to say, but I couldn’t find any. So, I smiled tightly as I gave him a sympathetic look, hoping I could convey how I felt with something so simple. 

“I hate not being able to do anything.” Aang grumbled, his eyes reaching mine. 

“I hear that. Having to be a secret is kind of boring.” I winked causing Aang to smile slightly.

“Hopefully, you won’t need to.” Toph said as Sokka finally joined us.

The other ship sidled up to us and lowered a plank to walk over. The captain flanked by two soldiers walked over to Hakoda and Bato. Hakoda bowed as they approached, stopping at the edge of our ship. It was good that they didn’t board our ship, and simply had a pleasant conversation on the planks. It showed they didn’t distrust that this was a Fire Nation ship. Small graces. 

“Commander, why are you off course? All western fleet ships are supposed to be moving towards Ba Sing Se to support the occupation.” The captain asked.

“Actually, we’re from the eastern fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo.” Hakoda explained.

“Ahh. Eastern fleet...Well, Nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way.” The captain scoffed, annoyance palpable in his voice. 

“I’m sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir.” Bato spoke up. 

“I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?” The captain continued to complain.

“Next time, we’ll send two hawks to be sure you get the message.” Hakoda soothed as he and the captain bowed to one another. 

The men started to retreat, talking amongst themselves as they moved. Toph had her hand out against the deck of the ship when she twitched.

“They know!” Toph shouted, jumping out from our hatch.

She bent the metal, twisting it and their plank, sending the men into the ocean. Katara then bent the water up between our ship, separating us and knocking the enemy ship away. We then took off full speed ahead, placing as much distance as we could between us and the Fire Nation. Our cover was already blown, the best we could do was get out of the area until the heat died down. 

“It really does suck having to hide.” I sighed giving Aang a look that mirrored his own.

“At least someone gets how messed up this is.” Aang sighed.

“Well, we are like the same person so at least you aren’t alone,” I smiled, “you even have someone to teach airbending to now.” 

“That, actually sounds kind of nice.” Aang said, finally smiling.

The Fire Nation ship began to send flaming attacks at us now, in an attempt to sink the boat. The smell of the oil they always used hit my nose and I frown. Couldn’t they just, I don’t know, fuck off? My mood was already as sour as my stomach. Getting used to being on the ocean again was not easy for me as it turned out. 

“Also, I am really starting to get sick of traveling on Fire Nation ships.” I joked, causing him to chuckle.

“Yeah, guess you’ve spent a lot of time on them, huh?” Aang asked.

“Yup, way too much time if you ask me.” I grinned.

We were interrupted as the boat was hit and we were jerked against the wall. Sokka came over and dragged us into the door leading below deck where we peered through the doorway to watch.

“Load the Toph!” Toph shouted as she was given a huge boulder.

She bent a piece boulder and sent it crashing into the other ship's catapult. She bent another piece of the boulder and intercepted another attack before it could reach us. Aang tried to rush out, but Sokka stopped him. He began to hit his head against his staff in irritation and restlessness. I felt the boat get hit once more as we were rocked to the right. 

“I’m going to give us some cover!” I heard Katara shout.

Fog began to lift from the ocean and surround us. Another attack landed near us, causing shards of charred rock to hit like shrapnel. I shied away and shielded my face from the smoke and debris. My eyes were already watering as I let out a short cough, trying to stifle my sounds. 

“I can’t just stand by and do nothing.” Aang burst out as he rushed through the door.

“Aang, no!” Sokka shouted as he rushed after him.

“You’re still hurt, and you have to stay secret, both of you do. Just let us handle this.” Sokka explained, taking Aang’s staff away.

“Fine!” Aang replied, snatching his staff back and following Sokka back inside. 

They got inside just as another attack hit the boat. Part of the engine was now on fire as Katara worked to put it out. I frowned, leaning against the doorway feeling more drained than I ever had. The ship was smoldering still and I could still smell heavy smoke in the air.

“How we doing?” Toph asked.

“Things couldn’t get much worse.” Sokka replied as a giant serpent burst from the sea.

“Stop saying things!” I shouted at Sokka who glared at me.

“The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn’t it?” Sokka deadpanned.

“You make it too easy!” Toph shouted back. 

But it seemed we didn’t need to worry as another attack missed our boat, managing to hit the serpent in the face. It dove back into the water, disappearing under our boat and wrapping around the Fire Nation one. 

“Thank you, the universe.” Sokka called out into the ocean.

**~Break~**

We had docked for repairs and Aang was finally resting. Toph was drilling me on a few earthbending exercises when Sokka came to find us. It was a welcome distraction, and both Toph and I seem to prefer being on solid ground. 

“Come on it's time for dinner, let’s see if Aang wants to join since we are docked for the evening.” Sokka said, motioning for us to follow.

Katara was waiting for us outside Aang’s room when we got there. I gave her a small wave which she returned with a smile. It felt awkward to have all of us inviting Aang to dinner, but as I caught sight of a small red scarf clasped in Sokka’s hand I knew the reason for an entourage. Aang wasn’t going to like hiding his arrow, in fact his reaction to having hair told everyone it upset him to have it covered. 

“How’s earthbending going?” She asked.

“Good. I can’t wait until I can practice in a bigger area though.” I admitted with a small smile. 

“Finally, solid earth.” Toph sighed in happiness.

Sokka knocked on Aang’s door before opening it and we stepped inside. The room was dimly lit and Aang was curled on the bed facing away from us. He stirred as we entered, stretching out on the bed. 

“Hey, Aang. We’re going into town to find some dinner.” Toph said as we all walked in causing Aang to sit up.

“Well, I am pretty hungry,” Aang said as his stomach growled. “Maybe dinner’s a good idea.”

“Here, tie this around your head. It’ll cover your arrow.” Sokka said as he handed Aang the scarf he was holding. 

“I’m not going out if I can’t wear my arrow proudly!” Aang scoffed as he lay back down, facing away from us.

“Aang, come on. Be practical.” Sokka tried to reason.

Katara took that moment to step past me and put a hand on her brother’s shoulder.

“You guys go ahead without us. We’ll catch up with you.” She said.

“Ok, see you guys later.” I waved as we stepped out of the room and closed the door.

“So...what do you guys want to eat for dinner?” Sokka asked.

“Whatever is still open this late.” I laughed as I led us off the ship.

**~Break~**

“So, you and Zuko huh?” Sokka asked.

“Man you are so nosy. I feel like I’ve had to repeat this story several times over now.” I grumbled.

“Oh come on, you told my sister, you had a heart to heart during your girl’s night with Toph. What if I want to be included.” Sokka pouted.

“Fine fine, I’ll answer your questions. Yes, briefly, but then he tried to kill me and Aang so it’s safe to say that’s over.” I sighed, picking at my food.

“He really didn’t say or do anything to indicate he was betraying you and Iroh?” Sokka asked,

“No indication. We were caught by Azula and she offered him a chance to betray us and help her. But he freed us, when he did I thought he had declined her offer. It was foolish of me to assume, I never even asked. Maybe he expected me to instantly help him, who knows.” I said, twirling a single noodle around my fork.

“Well, on the bright side you have a chance to get back at him during the invasion.” Sokka grinned.

“Hmm, indeed I do, Sokka, indeed I do.” I smiled.

“So, what is your time like?” Sokka asked.

“Busy. No one bends anymore, we’ve all forgotten how too. It’s different because we rely more upon technology than nature and spirits. It’s sad in that way, but amazing in others.” I shrugged.

“Forgot how to bend? Yeah, I don’t think I’d enjoy it there.” Toph said as she wiggled her toes.

“Oh no, the horror of not being able to bend.” Sokka deadpanned.

“Sorry.” We both laughed.

**~Break~**

We were back out sailing once we returned from dinner. Katara and Aang never did make it. I was currently sparring with Sokka, helping him learn swordplay better. He wasn’t half bad, but a bladed weapon like a sword was clearly new to him. There was a certain amount of knowledge he had, such as the footwork, but some of the more basic knowledge he lacked. 

“Gees, I feel like being the Avatar is already cheating, but you also know swordfighting?” Sokka asked as he caught his breath.

“It’s actually what I learned first.” I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head.

“Well, I certainly am thankful to have someone else to practice with.” He smiled as we resumed.

“You’re not that bad actually. Really good reflexes and instincts. I think the biggest issue is your confidence in your strikes and maneuvers, you’re not following through with each strike.” I explained as I blocked one of his hits.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Envision yourself striking through me, you want your target to be behind my shoulder if what you want to hit is my shoulder. Also, committing to a strike doesn’t mean you need to abandon your defence. That’s why I have us practice receiving and sending back a strike so often. If the strike isn’t going well, you can drop your elbow and angle your sword to catch any attack they send at you. Since your weapon doesn’t have a hilt you’ll need to deploy more defensive strategy.” I continued to lecture as we went through the drills.

“Wow, where did you learn all this stuff?” Sokka asked as he parried my blade and struck back.

“I had an old coach who ended up learning all sorts of weapon fighting styles. We had lots of long conversations about them. He is how I learned to fight with hiltless weapons. It’s a lot different, but learning to adapt to it is great. Means anything can be a weapon.” I grinned.

“Man, I like you. I wish we had rescued you from Zuko earlier.” Sokka grinned.

“Me too, but remember where your fingers are, keep them low and your weapon angled so my blade can't slide down and slice your hands up.” I laughed.

“Got it!” Sokka said, obeying instantly. 

“Aang is gone!” I heard Katara shout as she opened the door.

“Wait, what?” I asked.

“He left, he thinks he has to do everything alone, we have to go after him.” She pleaded.

We rushed onto the deck just as lightning started to strike the sky. I looked up as rain began to pour down, slowly at first, until it grew with the rage of the clouds. I could see the angry colours signaling one hell of a storm, reminded for a moment of the last nasty storm I had been in. I thought of Jee then, my throat constricting as I felt tears sting at my eyes. Clearing my throat, and my thoughts, I turned back towards Katara.

“Shit, and in this rain with his wounds...” I trailed off. 

“Can you do anything, Mira?” Katara asked.

“Like what? I know how to firebend, waterbend, and earthbend in theory. I don’t have a glider, can’t airbend, and I have no idea where he went.” I sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

“Come on, Mira, you’re essentially the same person. Please, can you think? Maybe connect with a past Avatar like Aang did with Kiyoshi?” She continued to beg.

“I...” I trailed off.

I could try to ask Aang himself. I actually did have that ability. With a sigh I closed my eyes and grumbled. I wasn’t sure how comfortable I was doing this. Ever since I had gotten mad at him right after Zuko had betrayed me, he hadn’t reached out to me again. It felt childish and petty but I wasn’t sure where we stood at the moment, and didn’t really want to ask. But we had few other options, and even less time.

“No one is allowed to think I’m crazy...uh, Aang, you there?” I asked.

Sokka was blinking as Katara looked hopeful. Toph was of course waiting, unable to really see a ghost if one showed up anyways. 

“Aang?” I tried again, hoping desperately he would answer. 

“Yes?” He asked, popping up beside me.

“Oh thank god...we, uh, we need to know where you ran off too.” I coughed, looking anywhere but at him. 

He looked around at everyone who couldn’t see him and laughed. His eyes drew tight as an almost sadness and longing hit his face. I could see he was happy to see his loved ones again, but it pained him that he couldn’t reach out and connect with them anymore. 

“I don’t remember exactly where I went, but I was going after the Fire Lord. I had just passed one of their blockades as I was heading to the mainland.” He explained, staring fondly at Katara.

“He’s heading to the mainland to stop the Fire Lord on his own. He passed a Fire Nation blockade to get there.” I explained, slowly turning to look at Katara as well. 

“I think I might know where that is.” Hakoda said as he took us inside to show us a map.

“Where?” I asked.

“There is a set of blockades around Ba Sing Se, but only a few near the Fire Nation. This one is the closest to where we are.” He explained, pointing towards a small area on the map where a crescent shaped island was.

“Then that’s where we need to go.” I declared, heading towards Appa.

**~Break~**

It was morning when we found Aang sleeping on the coast of the small crescent shaped island. Momo jumped ahead, leaping onto his chest as we all rushed over. He looked tired and defeated. I had never seen him so sad before. 

“You’re ok!” Katara declared, gathering him into a hug.

We all surrounded him in a hug as Appa nuzzled our backs. It just felt nice to feel connected to something again. 

“I have so much to do.” Aang whispered.

“I know, but you’ll have our help.” Katara whispered back.

“And you’re not alone, you don’t have to do any of this alone.” I said into his hair. 

“You didn’t think you can get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation did you?” Toph laughed.

“What about the invasion?” Aang asked.

“We’ll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse.” Sokka explained.

“Hey, what’s...” Toph said as she reached behind herself and picked up Aang’s destroyed glider. “Oh...It’s your glider.”

Aang picked it up and looked at it with a sad smile.

“That’s ok. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It’s better for now that no one knows I’m alive.” Aang said as he turned around.

He jumped up onto a small hill near the pooling lava and twisted the staff above his head. Bringing it down, he stuck it into the rocks. Jumping back down towards us the glider began to burn. I watched it for a moment, finding the fire cathartic in the moment after a storm.  


**~Chapter 1 End~**


	21. Lets Have a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have to copy your comment and repeatedly send it to me until I address it, it's harassment fyi.

I hate writing these chapters or posts. I hate the fact that I even have to address this, but it seems a reminder needs to be provided.   
  
I allow access to this story without an account out of kindness. I understand not everyone has, can get, or wants an account to read stories. I do the same for comments and reviews as well. But lately, it seems people have been taking this as blanket agreement to write whatever they want to someone unseen on the other side of the screen. So lets have a frank talk, and it is most definitely one where your opinion is not needed or asked for.   
  
I am going to preface this with some information before addressing what one person feels is me censoring their 'critique' (Don't worry hun, I wouldn't dream of censoring your words, please do show your arse some more) I am a 31 year old parent, I am NOT a woman. This assumption of my gender and then the patriarchal tear down of me and my ego because of that assumption was sexist and a little transphobic but anywho that is not why we are here.   
  
I am going to express a few main points I think we all forget, myself included.  
  
1\. Fanfiction is written for free

2\. Fanfiction is not written by professionals

3\. I do not write for anyone other than myself, this is the same for most other authors.

4\. The only way to get better is practice, no one is born an amazing writer, myself included.

5\. I and many other authors on fanfiction sites never claim to be amazing or perfect, I am okay with how fallible I am as well as my writing.

6\. Criticism and harassment are very different and its easy to cross that line when you make things personal.

7\. While you are entitled to your opinion you are not entitled to make your opinion known to everyone.   
  
So please keep those in mind because I feel the above is how we have basic respect for one another as authors and readers. Without any kind of basic kindness or giving out criticisms in good faith all you're doing is tearing down someone who is a novice, doing this for fun, is learning, or is exceptionally young and may not be as resilient to criticism given in a cruel manner. I could go into the definition of criticisms but to be honest that would be condescending because I truly believe we all know what a criticism actually is and I do believe the person who wrote these angry messages to me knows this as well. The attempts to get under my skin, undermine me as a person and author, and also goad me into a response for a momentary satisfaction. Perhaps I am feeding into that, perhaps not. But at the end of the day I want this person to stop. I've read your comments, forcing me to reread it over and over, acknowledge it and what I view as a cruel comment that doesn't help me as a writer or help the story at all so here, I am responding. It just may not be the kind of response you are looking for.   
  
Based off your level of aggression and your clear anger and vitriol towards me and my story since most of your comment were a personal attack on me and my character (no not mira, I am talking about a persons character/personality) rather than my story, fine lets talk. Just know no, you will not get to talk back. I have the power to remove comments and limit anonymous ones for a reason, and I have no qualms doing so as I do not view that as me losing, I view that as you losing.   
  
So lets get to the meat of it shall we! Do not worry I screenshoted all your comments and I will transcribe them below, I am not someone who just deletes. Please, even my email retains copies. You don't reach 31 writing online without keeping receipts. Your excellent work of finding my other fanfiction site and checking both of them to see if I responded is the definition of obsessed and desperate. I can only assume because of this you want one of two things, for me to either stop writing all together or remove this story and cry about how right you are. I am sorry to say none of that is going to happen. I write for me, I write for free, and your condescending comments about me as a woman just don't ring true because I am not a woman. Oops.   
  
So without further adue, here is your comments for all to see with my response. Although, I will say making an admission you didn't really read the story and seem to just be running of my tags suggest there was never an intention to criticize but you know what, I will address it as if it were just for you because I am so nice. 

**Comment of AO3:**

You know.. these ofcs that come to another world always are so shallow, arrogant and elitist, when they act like they never had anyone who cared for them before. I mean there are people that live under devastating living conditions, are neglected by their caretakers, and are for a bunch of different reasons, for which they are not responsible for, unable to make and uphold meaningful connections with their fellow humans. _Not all people struggle the same, it is not the pain Olympics. I have suffered endlessly in ways worse than what you could even come up with. Perhaps for me the simpler sorrow of just mental illness etc is nicer. I explore other stories as not every person and story needs a tragic backstory. Specially with women, its a sexist trope to expect suffering for a woman to become strong or have a story worth telling. Its weak, its lazy, and frankly despite not being a woman I think its insulting and not a good look. I'm sorry you view women so narrowly._

Still, this is not the case for the protagonist here, as we here have another case of the Bella Swan syndrome: Just like Bella from Twilight, Mira here feels alone, not because no one cares or could care in the modern world for her, but because she herself doesn‘t really care for the people there. She just doesn‘t value the people where she came from. She instead overvalues her fresh romantic and sexual relationship, like she doesn‘t know how the world works, and she could never fall in love again. As thus, she acts overly dramatic and theatrical, since Mira, like Bella Swan, upholds Zuko, while she herself remains dull and without much of an own agency, since she wants to build her whole life around Zuko. _If you read my story you'd know that a. isn't true and doesn't happen (mostly because if you read the story she is upset she almost died and lost Iroh but whatever go off I guess) and b. that her issues are centered around mental illness, one I do happen to share. I'd explain which and why but I know the next accusation is that Mira is a self insert (she isn't, her personality is based off someone I knew growing up cause I be old, I have many other places to draw inspiration other than myself) so the ableism here isn't cute or a good look. Honestly I am not going to give this much more attention beyond calling that out because it sickens me that people minimize mental illness and trivialize it to this degree. Take it elsewhere bud, I have no space for that here._

I could write more, but for these reasons alone we should seriously doubt that this is a better love story than twilight. _Nice admission you didn't really read it. If you had you'd know the romance was very sparing and barely happened before it ended. Truth be told my stories revolve around love in a larger scope than just romantic and most of my story has been love in the matter of friendships and family so I mean, its clear you didn't read any of my story._

  
  
  
**Comment two sent on Fanfiction.net:**

You know.. these ofcs that come to another world always are so shallow, arrogant and elitist, when they act like they never had anyone who cared for them before. I mean there are people that live under devastating living conditions, are neglected by their caretakers, and are for a bunch of different reasons, for which they are not responsible for, unable to make and uphold meaningful connections with their fellow humans. 

Still, this is not the case for the protagonist here, as we here have another case of the Bella Swan syndrome: Just like Bella from Twilight, Mira here feels alone, not because no one cares or could care in the modern world where she came from for her, but because she herself doesn‘t really care for the people there. She just doesn‘t value the people there. She instead overvalues her romantic and sexual relationship, like she doesn‘t know how the world works, and she could never fall in love again. As thus, she acts overly dramatic and theatrical, since Mira, like Bella Swan, upholds Zuko, while she herself remains dull and without much of an own agency, since she wants to build her whole life around Zuko. 

I could write more, but for this reasons alone we should seriously doubt that this is a better love story than twilight. 

Since the author has such a fragile ego that she can‘t stand critique, and this here is reasonable critique and not flaming, I copied it from another side before she deleted it, and reposted it here. Minimal effort, but I had a good laugh. _I have addressed everything else above so lets address this. It isn't reasonable critique because to do so you'd need to have actually read my story and not attack me and who I am. Critiquing a story critiques the story, not the author as a person. Weak this just shows your argument has little value because you resorted to mockery and gendering me for a sexist comment. Not a woman, sorry. Also thank you for showing you wish to harass me after I cut contact and showed you I didn't wish to interact with you. This level of desperation is more laughable than your faux supposed win over me for finding both of my accounts on two different websites and checking them to see if I have responded. FYI You are not entitled to have your comments viewable on MY story, nor are you entitled to make your opinions known. I reserve that right on my story, not you. Freedom of speech only protects you from ramifications of the government, it doesn't mean I have to give it any space in my life.  
  
  
  
  
_ I will not stop writing this story or posting it, nor will I stop deleting your comments so I'd get bored now and move along. I hope this satisfies your obsessive want to have your opinion heard by me a stranger.   
  
To everyone else, take note that this is not rare on fanfiction sites and is part of the reason many authors have given up and left. Some are nastier, some are tamer, but it doesn't change the fact that fandom and fanfiction is a hobby done for you all, and myself, for free by people who are passionate. If we tear them all down we will have less and less people providing content. If that is what you want okay I guess, can't stop you, but if it's not, remember manners and kindness because many things people write are close to their heart and soul and everyone puts a piece of themselves in their art. 2020 sucks, lets not make it worse for each other. I have only ever written one criticism I know wasn't a real criticism. It was on a Walking Dead fanfiction and I got my nose out of joint and took my opinions as fact and criticisms and tore someone down. Nicer than this, but not at all with any kindness. It is one of my many regrets and I carry what lesson I learned there with me. I do not know if I hurt that author, but I probably did for someone that was personal to me, not them. It wasn't cool so please, don't make the same mistakes. Be better than I was in that moment and this person here in this moment. 

  
I'll be back with more soon because despite this one opinion, many more enjoy and like my story. And, despite how rude this comment was, there was some good insight on how twilight did romance wrong so if nothing else, maybe we can all use that knowledge for ourselves mine included. Might as well find the silver lining and gain someone as opposed to giving this any more attention that it deserves. This will hopefully by my first and last authors note and I will be posting two chapters to make up for it. Unfortunately, this became something I had to address because the reviewer felt entitled to harass me until I did. Even I can take the reminder to not fall into tropes, its just a shame that one good piece of insight and wisdom was bathed in vitriol and personal attacks.   
  
Have a wonderful rest of your weekends all.   
  



	22. My New Normal (Book Three: Fire - Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph continue to travel on Appa within the Fire Nation, but how long can they last hiding out on Appa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the first chapter of two I will be posting tonight. Since chapter 21 had to become such a waste of space, y'all are getting two new chapters for the price of one! Thank you all for your kind words and no, I am not one to give up because of one person or opinion. Like everything, they come in waves. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy how Mira interacts the the GAang and I hope you enjoy her next journey as she learns earthbending and airbending.

**~Chapter 2 Start~**

We had been traveling around on Appa for the past day and a half. Aang and I would bend a cloud to hide in as we traveled while Sokka draped himself over all the maps we had and plotted our course. We would sleep in shifts, trading off after 8 hours, other than Toph for obvious reasons. Hey ability to see didn’t work all that well in the air. Sokka had finally found some land far enough away from the barricades we could land at for a decent night’s rest. We were all beyond tired and getting a little cranky to be honest. Well, Sokka was. The rest of us were more cranky with him and his controlling behavior than anything else. He had good reason to be paranoid though, but that didn’t stop the rest of us from being a little bored of it. 

“I think I see a cave below.” Aang said, pointing through a small gap in the cloud. 

“Shh! Keep quiet!” Sokka hissed, knocking Aang’s arm down. 

“I think you were louder than Aang was.” I sighed, drawing my hand down my face in irritation. 

“Shh!” Sokka shh’d obnoxiously.    
  
I was starting to grow tired of him shh’ing everyone. In fact, I was ready to have more than a foot of space between all of us. 

“Stop shhing people!” I responded tartly.

Aang dissipated the cloud as a bird let out a loud squawk. A couple noticed us approaching, letting out more caws and flying away. Appa landed with a thud and Sokka darted off as soon as we hit dirt. We watched as he pressed himself against a rock cropping. He looked around, back and forth, and then up and down. Once he was satisfied we were relatively safe, he turned back to us. 

“Great job with the cloud camo, but next time let’s disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut.” He said while glaring at us.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want a bird to hear us chatting and turn us in.” Toph mocked, her milk while eyes rolling for emphasis. 

“Hey! We’re in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds.” Sokka said, pointing towards one roosting above his head. 

The one he pointed at jumped onto his head and let out a little chirp. I stifled a giggle which caused Aang to let out one of his own. Once that happened, we were all giggling at a fuming Sokka. It was like the tension had dissipated and the air felt lighter. Sokka’s face was growing redder now, the shade of brick as Katara let out a bark of laughter. Soon we were all unable to contain our giggles anymore. 

“Aww! Who’s a cute enemy bird.” I cooed, my giggles starting to subside. 

Everyone began to laugh harder as the bird hopped off Sokka’s head, tilting its head towards me. I reached out, the bird stepping forward to nip at my fingertips. I let out a small smile as I began to pet it’s head with the pads of my fingers. 

“Stop making friends with enemy birds!” Sokka fumed before waving the birds off. 

I gave Sokka an annoyed look he missed as he motioned for us to follow him once more. We began to walk casually, exhaustion clear in our steps. Well, except for Sokka who was jumping and diving around us like some sort of secret agent. I almost tripped over him, stubbing my toe rather painfully on a rock cropping. Glowering at Sokka, I stopped and crossed my arms with a huff. 

“Is this really necessary?” I hissed.   
  
“Yes, it is.” Sokka answered as he peered between two rocks. 

I didn’t have a retort to that, my aching body wanting rest more than an argument. So we all followed him without any further complaint towards the mouth of a decent sized cavern. We walked into it, Sokka pushing past Aang and I to inspect it first. I stumbled into Katara who let out a small squeak of indignation, but managed to steady me. We exchanged looks, and let out deep sighs. I began counting in my head to stop myself from bending Sokka into a wall and to calm my nerves. He continued to dart around, checking every corner, before returning to us with a nod. At least he seemed pleased with whatever he found.

“Well, this is how we’ll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave...after cave after cave...” Sokka said as he hung his head lower and lower at each word.

“Sokka, we don’t need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes.” Katara sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. 

“Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we’ll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave.” Aang agreed.

“It worked for Zuko, Iroh, and I in the Earth Nation.” I nodded with a shrug. 

“Plus, they have real food out there. Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave-hoppers?” Toph asked as she hit the rocks and several cave hoppers jumped out.

Momo sprang after several, stuffing them in his mouth. I grimaced, thinking of how little I wanted to eat bugs. Everyone seemed to be mirroring my expression, even Sokka, which made me hopeful we wouldn’t have to resort to eating bugs. 

“Looks like we got outvoted, sport,” Sokka sighed, “Let’s get some new clothes.”

**~Break~**

We had snuck into someone’s yard where they had hung all their laundry. It was funny how often I seemed to find myself borrowing things as the Avatar, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Hopefully whatever I picked wouldn’t be missed all that much. So, looking away from a few dresses, I attempted to find something more simple. I was caught deciding between two pairs of pants when Aang spoke up.

“I don’t know about this. These clothes belong to somebody...” He whispered with a worried expression. 

“I call the silk robe!” Katara shouted as she rushed off to get some clothes.   
  
It was clear Katara didn’t have the same qualms as Aang, and I wasn’t about to get caught up in those thoughts again. This time I was going to take only what I needed, and hopefully something that looked nice. I honestly missed my old clothes, lost long ago in a pirate attack. After that, everything I wore was out of necessity, what was available. Now, maybe I could wear something I liked for the first time in a year. 

“I call the silk vest and pants set!” I yelled, hopping up and grabbing them off the line, following after Katara with a hop.

“But if it’s essential to our survival, then I call the suit!” Aang shouted, following after me.

Toph took off after him as Sokka took his time inspecting the clothing on the lines. I began to change into what I had grabbed, finding myself in dark maroon pants, a dark maroon crop top with long sleeves that tapered at the ends, and a deep red long vest with gold trim. I tied it all together with a silk belt with matching gold trim around my waist where the shirt ended. The boots went to my knees, matching the colours on my vest quite nicely. If I was going to be stuck in Fire Nation colours, this wasn’t half bad. 

Katara was now wearing a maroon under skirt with a deep red over skirt. She had an off the shoulder drop top on and wore red sandals. She did her hair up in the usual Fire Nation topknot fashion, letting the remaining length flow down her back. She had gold bangles on her upper arms, and gold bracelets on her wrists, but still wore her mother's necklace. 

Aang was dressed in a brown suit with a dark red long sleeve undershirt with a light red trim, and a tight fitted high collar vest and a matching headband he tied over his arrow. Aang was wearing similar shoes to me as he turned to give me a wide smile.    
  
“How do I look?” He asked.   
  
“Not bad, like you’re Fire Nation.” I winked causing him to laugh. 

Aang joined in with my laughter as I turned to look at Sokka. He was in more traditional Fire Nation clothing, wearing dark brown flowing shorts, a long red flowing tunic he tied together with a matching belt, and a red leather gorget that went high on his neck. He tied his hair into his usual topknot, copying the way Fire Nation soldiers did it instead of the Southern Water Tribe. He was also wearing red sandals, leaving his toes bare. 

Toph‘s outfit wasn’t much different from her usual one. She had baggy red shorts on with a short red overskirt that draped overtop of her shorts. She added a thin maroon vest overtop to complete her outfit that she was tucking into her overskirt. She left her hair the same, removing her clearly Earth Kingdom headband. 

I finished braiding the top of my hair, pulling the sides of my hair flat and back. Finishing the braid at the top of my head I tied everything into a ponytail tight to my scalp. Tightening it one last time I felt satisfied. Letting my hands slip away from my hair I felt my ponytail tickle below my shoulder blades and realized just how long it had gotten. I pulled my hair forward finding a dark deep chestnut brown. With a small smile I was satisfied the dye was holding and looked back towards Aang. Letting my hair fall back against my shoulders I let out a sigh. It just wasn’t  _ my  _ hair was all.

“Ta da! Normal kid.” Aang spoke as he adjusted his headband. 

“Hmmm...I should probably wear shoes but then I won't be able to see as well,” Toph said as she sat down. “Sorry, shoes.” 

Toph punched the bottoms of her shoes out, hitting Sokka in the face with one. Wiggling her toes she let out a sound of satisfaction. I couldn’t help the snort that I let out as I looked at Sokka’s irritated face still imprinted with Toph’s shoe. Call it karma or pettiness, but I was still sore about how Sokka was acting earlier. 

“Finally, a stylish shoe for the blind earthbender.” She smiled as she inspected her alteration. 

“How do I look?” Katara asked as she turned towards us shyly. 

“Uhh...your mom’s necklace.” Aang said with a small blush

“Oh, oh yeah. I guess it’s pretty obviously Water Tribe, isn’t it?” She asked as she took it off.

“Let’s get you something to replace it, huh? We could all use a little something extra to pull our outfits together. Come on.” I motioned everyone to follow.   
  
I think we needed to go shopping more than just for our outfits. I was no longer the only one letting go of my past and my home. We were all letting pieces of ourselves slip away in order to assimilate and hide in the Fire Nation. Shopping was therapeutic in a way, giving us all a sense of control again. The illusion of choice was a powerful thing. 

**~Break~**

We entered the bazaar and quickly scattered towards various different stalls. I followed Katara to a jewelry stall as she picked out a new necklace. Toph was picking out a new golden hairpiece, as was Sokka. I looked at a few hair ornaments, before deciding on a traditional hairpin with gold rubies at the ends surrounded by gold orchids. I placed it into the end of my braid at the start of my ponytail with a soft smile. Turning towards Katara I smiled wider. 

“How does it look?” I asked, faux modeling the hairpiece.

“Beautiful, how’s mine?” She asked, her hand delicately cupping the necklace.

“I love it.” I smiled with a nod.

Aang stuffed Momo into his suit as we walked out of the bazaar, finished with our purchases. He was the only one not purchasing anything, but that wasn’t too surprising. Aang wasn’t all that materialistic and I wondered how we could have ever been the same person. Guess it’s not all nature, sometimes it's indeed nurture. Or perhaps it's because Aang had Appa and Momo, that was he was never truly the last remnant from his time. 

“I used to visit my friend Kuzon here one-hundred years ago. So everyone follow my lead and stay cool. Or, as they say in the Fire Nation, stay flaming.” Aang winked.

“I have never once heard anyone say that,” I blinked as everyone gave me questioning looks. “Although staying cool or being cool is a thing in my time.” 

Sokka gave me a funny look as I tapped my chin in thought. Aang turned and led us through the streets, walking weirdly, as we followed with confused shrugs. The Fire Nation didn’t seem all that different from the others to be honest. It didn’t make sense how Aang was acting, but I was guessing it was a time period difference. Same as how a lot of what I said made little sense to anyone here. The only difference was I understood half of what I said sounded like nonsense, Aang didn’t seem too. 

“Greetings, my good hotman.” Aang greeted a man eating a stick of meat.

“Uh..hi...I guess?” The man replied awkwardly as we walked by.

It was strange how what Aang said in many of the other nations wasn’t met with confusion. It made me wonder just how much the Fire Nation had halted the rest of the world's progress. I didn’t have long to muse as we soon stopped at the nearest restaurant. I could smell the different kinds of meat roasting over an open flame and took a deep breath. Truth be told I was excited for something with a bit more substance than when we had been able to get while on the run. I wasn’t all that big on sea food so some steak sounded amazing. 

“Oh...we’re going to a meat place?” Aang asked with an almost disgusted or apprehensive look. 

“Come on, Aang, everyone here eats meat. Even the meat.” Sokka explained, as what I could only assume was a cow chowed on a piece of meat.   
  
I let out a confused and open mouth gape as I watched the beast happily crunch through some bone. Okay cows most certainly didn’t eat meat in my time, what kind of rabbit hole did we all just fall through? Judging my Aang’s look this was also news to him. Didn’t meat-eating creatures taste kid of...gross? What did I know, all I had was cow, chicken, and prok from the supermarket. 

“You guys go ahead. I’ll just get some lettuce out of the garbage.” Aang replied with a wave.

“Suit yourself.” Sokka shrugged as he headed towards the entrance.

“Stay safe.” I replied with a small wave.

Turning back around I jogged after Sokka, following everyone into the restaurant. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my head that this wasn’t a good idea, that we were becoming  _ too  _ comfortable, but I suppressed it as my stomach let out groan. 

**~Break~**

**  
** **  
** “So cool means good?” Sokka clarified as a piece of chicken hung out of his mouth.   
  
“Uh...kind of? It also means hip.” I said, trying to avoid staring at Sokka’s open mouth.    
  
“Cool means your hip?” Sokka asked, finally swallowing his food.   
  
“No, not...you know what it doesn’t even matter. My time has meaningless words for feelings that make zero sense without context. Not sure what to tell you.” I sighed as I gave up trying to explain what cool meant.    
  
“So what kind of content would cool be used in?” Katara asked.    
  
“Uhh, could be used for a person, place, or thing. Any noun really...I guess you could use it in the context of bending is cool, or your outfit is cool. This is all meant in a positive sense.” I said as I reached for my glass of water.    
  
“Cool,” Toph grinned, “what other feeling words do you have in your time?” 

**  
** **  
** **~Break~**

After a long-ensuing discussion of what memes were, and the attempt to explain ‘lit’ and ‘badass’ left my head hurting. Toph seemed to pick it up easily enough, But Sokka was stubborn about taking it all literally. When we left the restaurant Aang was nowhere to be found and we all exchanged worried glances, trying not to think the worst. I looked around catching zero sight of him and had to stop myself from darting off to look for him. It wouldn’t do us any good to become further separated. Ducking around to looking down the left of the restaurant I saw nothing, which was both good and bad news. There was also no sign of a fight or a struggle, so that meant wherever Aang went he went willingly. But there was also no sign of Aang.

“Uhh...I think we lost someone.” I said, trying not to sound nervous.

“Oh no, where did Aang go...” Sokka cried as he dragged his hands down his face.

“Twinkle-toes can take care of himself. He’ll be back.” Toph waved off.

“No, I’m worried...what if he ran off again?” Katara asked, her hand moving to cover her mouth.

“I don’t think so. Aang has no intention of abandoning us now. And if he was caught the whole town would be in a frenzy, we would have heard something. I think it’s best we wait for him at the cave and if he doesn’t return tonight, then we go look for him.” I explained as I looked around the peaceful town.

“Mira is right, even the soldiers here look bored. How much trouble could Aang be in?” Sokka said as one let out a yawn and closed his eyes. “Plus, Mira can always do some spirit mojo and find out where Aang is.”   
  
“It’s not spirit mojo...you know what, not important.” I muttered.   
  
Of course, when it came to Avatar stuff he was open and loose in his interpretations. Even I wasn’t entirely sure if I could make Aang appear whenever I wanted. He said he had more freedoms than other previous Avatars, and Aang seemed to only be able to contact Roku during spiritual times. I had never thought about it before, but Aang seened to haunt me more than visit me. What made him so special compared to the other Avatars that the rules didn’t seem to apply to him? 

“If you say so...” Katara relented as she followed us back to the cave.   
  
Katara walked deep in her thoughts of worry, while I was engrossed in my wonderings about Spirit Aang. Could he only visit me when I needed him, or could I summon him on command with ‘spirit mojo’? it worked on the boat but...how much of that was just sheer luck?

**~Break~**

It turns out Aang could get up to a lot of trouble on his own, and that we were probably luckier than we knew. The sun had already set by the time Aang returned and most of us had started assuming the worst. We were just about to go out in search of him when he walked in, causing an uproar of questions and accusations. He had a big dopey grin on his face as he wiped away a bit of soot and dirt. 

“Where have you been? We’ve been worried sick.” Katara said as Aang walked back into the cave.

“I got invited to play with some kids after school.” Aang said as he removed his headband.

Sokka sprung up at the admission. Even I did a double take when Aang said he was playing with some kids after school. My mind was trying to figure out what the best question to ask first was when Sokka broke the silence. 

“After what?!” He shouted.   
  
I would have gone with what school, or why, but sure that worked too. I wasn’t sure how to piece together the information Aang was giving, and Sokka’s shouting wasn’t helping. 

“I enrolled in a Fire Nation school and I’m going back tomorrow.” Aang smiled.

“Enrolled in what?!” Sokka said, pulling at his hair.

“Whoa, give him anymore news like that and he’s gonna explode.” I laughed.    
  
This whole thing was ridiculous. Only Aang could end up enrolled in a Fire Nation school. If I wasn’t living this risk with the rest of them it would have been almost comedical to watch Sokka’s reactions. 

“The amazing exploding Sokka.” Toph chuckled with me.

Sokka then fell to the ground grumbling to himself about how nobody ever listens to him and about how we all think this is some sort of vacation. 

“I think you broke him.” I blinked as I poked his cheek.    
  
Sokka swatted my hand away and glared at me from behind his arms. Guess he wasn’t broken.

“Awe, he didn’t explode...” Toph whined.

**~Break~**

After Sokka had finally calmed down, we were now all seated around the fire talking. It seemed as if Aang had accidentally chosen a students outfit for the local school. One of the guards had found him alone outside and escorted him to class. It would have been funny if not for the situation we were in and I wasn’t entirely sure why Aang seemed so excited. He was now trying to convince all of us we should stay here longer so he can keep attending classes. I didn’t think this was an entirely altruistic choice on Aang’s part, something seemed to be driving him to stay. Sokka kept countering with how little time we had to make it to the Fire Lord. The rest of us silently watched, not really sure what to say.    


“Aang, I’m trying to be mature here and not immediately shoot down your idea. But it sounds really terrible.” Sokka explained.

“Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?” Toph asked as she stuck her finger in her ear and flung some wax onto a rock.    


“Every minute I’m in that classroom, I’m learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai. And here’s one I made out of noodles.” Aang said, holding up the picture and his recreation.

“Impressive I admit, but I still think it’s too dangerous.” Sokka said, shooting him down once more.

“I guess we’ll never find out about the secret river, then. It goes right to the Fire Lord’s palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow...” Aang started to say.   
  
“I mean, that information would be helpful, but how good can the education here be? They brainwash everyone and pump them full of propaganda, how can you be sure anything you learn is even true?” I asked, still unconvinced this was a good idea.   
  
“Because it’s part of their history. They still use it for emergencies and always have.” Aang explained, his grin growing wider. 

“Hmm...I am a fan of secret rivers,” Sokka mused, placing his chin on his hands in thought. “Fine, let’s stay a few more days.”

“Flamey-o, hotman!” Aang cheered as he ran off.

“Flamey-o?” Sokka asked.

Katara shrugged, entirely unhelpful. 

“Again, never heard that one before either.” I sighed, drawing a handle with my face in irritation for the third time today. “Although it can’t be any worse than yolo...”    
  
“What does yolo mean?” Toph asked.   
  
“Nuh uh, not happening. I will  _ NOT  _ be the person who invented yolo, nor the one who brought it to ancient times. Could you imagine seeing it written on something for archeologists to find?” I scoffed, shaking my head as I shot down her question.    
  
“So you’re saying I  _ should  _ write yolo on something that lasts.” Toph asked with a grin.   
  
“I absolutely am not--and you are literally just walking away,” I trailed off as Toph disappeared further into the cave. “Crap, I may have just shot myself in the foot there.”

**~Break~** **  
  
**

While Aang was in class, Toph and I were spending the day practicing earthbending. Well, we were trying too. Sokka kept telling us to keep it down or do less ‘obvious’ earthbending. He was so paranoid the guards of this tiny town were going to come charging in at any second. Toph merely laughed him off, bending up a wall partition to keep his complaints out.   
  
“You sure that isn’t going to piss Sokka off?” I asked.   
  
“Nah, he’ll be fine. And if not, I don’t really care. Now twinkle toes, let’s get started.” Toph said as she began to crack her knuckles.   
  
“Oh dear, this isn’t going to be fun is it?” I asked as I swallowed nervously.   
  
“Well, I’ll put it this way, we’re going to see if you have more guts than twinkle toes did when I first started training him.” Toph said with a grin.   
  
“Okay, it’s going to become endlessly confusing if you call us both twinkle toes in the same conversation.” I pointed out.   
  
I never got a response as a rock came hurtling at my face. Summoning up my fire I shattered through the rock with wild eyes. Looking over at Toph who was grinning like the cheshire cat, I let my fire dissipate. My eye soon grew confused and filled with a sense of ‘wtf’.    
  
“Not bad, I would have prefered if you used your earthbending, but at least you didn’t dodge it like twinkle toes did.” Toph laughed.   
  
“Goody...” I grumbled, finally realizing what training with Toph would entail.    
  
Damn I missed Iroh something fierce right about now. As my face set into a determined look, another rock wizard by my head and I let out a yelp. So dodging was bad, and using my firebending was bad. Guess I had to learn to use my earthbending, and fast. 

**  
** **~Break~**

**  
** **  
** Evening came quicker than I thought it would training with Toph. Surprisingly it became easier once I was able to connect with the earth so to speak. It was like a muscle or sense I had always had, but had never used until that moment; like wiggling your ears. Catching that boulder and bending the earth to catch my feet made me prouder than it should have. Toph seemed to share in my pride, clapping me on the back hard enough to knock me off balance. Now we were seated around the fire discussing Aang’s day at school. It should have been a lighthearted event, but we weren’t so lucky. 

“I can’t believe he got in trouble on his second day...” I sighed as Katara and Sokka got ready to speak with the principal.

“Me neither, but we can’t let them get suspicious.” Sokka said as he finished putting the final touches on his beard.   
  
Aang had come home that afternoon to let us know he had detention and that the principal had requested to speak to his parents. Instead of just up and leaving then, Aang and Sokka came up with a plan to appease the school. I didn’t see the point in delaying the inevitable, but I found it amusing nonetheless. It seemed Sokka did as well, since it took zero complaint or convincing to get him on board. 

“You are enjoying this entirely too much...” I sighed as I watched Sokka meticulously groom his fake beard. 

“Just stay here with Toph. We will be back soon.” Katara said as her and Sokka left.

“Is it just me, or does this adventure suck because we have spent almost all of it in this cave?” I asked as Toph shrugged.   
  
“Better question is where did Sokka get that hair for his beard?” Toph countered, delving us into an hour long discussion. 

**~Break~**

The three of them returned not long after they had left. It turned out Aang had gotten into trouble several times in class so Sokka and Katara feign disciplining him until the headmaster was pleased and let them go. It appeared that everything was fine, for now. But Sokka had clearly had enough of this charade. To be honest he wasn’t the only one, my hands were blistered worse than when I had first picked up swordfighting. Toph was a tough, if not a dedicated and thorough teacher, but I needed a break and we needed to move on. 

“That settles it. No more school for you, young man.” Sokka lectured as he stroked his fake beard.

“Dude you’re not at the school, you can stop with the fake dad shtick.” I said with an eye roll.   
  
“I cannot.” Sokka simply said, continuing to stroke his beard.    
  
I gave him a ‘wtf’ look as my left eye crinkled when my eyebrow raised. No one else seemed bothered, so perhaps this was just how Sokka was. I was still getting to know all of them after all. 

“I’m not ready to leave. I’m having fun for once, just being a normal kid. Mira got to be a normal kid, why can’t I?” Aang pleaded, “You don’t know what it’s like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time.”

“Ha ha!” Toph mocked as she pointed at Sokka.    


“Listen you guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom.” Aang explained.

“What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?” Sokka asked.   
  
Depraved little fire monsters seemed a bit harsh, but Sokka did have a point in being cautious. The only thing was, I wasn’t so sure children, actual children Aang’s age, were our enemy. They were just kids not soldiers. 

“I think Aang is right. Change happens fastest in children. When we can change one mind, we change all the minds they change as well.” I said, finally speaking up and surprising everyone with my defence of Aang’s plan.

“I’m gonna throw them a secret dance party.” Aang said with a small dance flourish.    
  
I was on board with Aang, up until the secret dance party comment. I wasn’t sure how a secret dance party would educate the Fire Nation youth, but I did trust Aang. I was also already on board. I had to save face at this point, but more than that, I needed proof I could still trust someone else. Aang was the right person to put my faith in, and I knew that with 100% surety. It was a welcome comfort, so if that meant putting on a dance party so be it. 

“Go to your room.” Sokka demanded as he pointed towards the cave wall.   
  
“What room? Is he expecting us to bend Aang a room?” I asked, staring at the wall Sokka was pointing at.   
  
Katara merely shrugged once again, her apathy in the moment astounding me.    
  


**~Break~**

We had decided to get the cave ready for the dance party despite Sokka’s complaints. It seemed like despite disagreements they had an unspoken agreement to work and act as one united front. I enjoyed working as a cohesive team, focusing on our strengths rather than our weaknesses. It was a refreshing change. Toph was bending the rocks out of the way and making tables, as I lit the candles Katara placed throughout the cave. Toph moved to make a small stage as I finished the last few candles with a flourish of my fingers.   


“I can’t believe we’re having a dance party. It seems silly.” Sokka sighed.

“We had them all the time in my time. We even had whole businesses dedicated to dance parties.” I smiled.

“Don’t think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork.” Aang said as he danced.   
  
“No matter what time period, dancing was always a way of expression, connecting with others, and telling a story.” I explained as Sokka gave me an unconvinced look.   
  
But any dissent was silenced as we heard the sound of several footsteps approaching the cave. We didn’t have time to argue the semantics of Aang’s plan, not when we were all supposed to be from the Fire Nation, not two Avatars, an earthbender, and two kids from the South Pole. 

“They’re coming. Everyone stop bending.” Toph warned as she turned towards the entrance. 

“Sorry, buddy. You should probably wait out back.” Aang said as he led Appa away.

Appa let out a low roar but did as Aang asked. It was amazing how smart and intuitive Appa was and each day I spent with him I grew to know him as more than just Aang’s mighty mount. He was empathetic in a way, nuzzling me as my mood became sour, and keeping everyone warm at night. He always seemed to take great care in cradling Aang in his tail whenever the wind began to blow too cold. 

“I know, you’ve got fancier feet than anybody. And six of ‘em.” Aang appeased Appa as he patted his horn in comfort. 

The students started to fill in the cave not long after we had tucked Appa away. The musicians began to set up on the stage, slowly beginning to play music to warm up. No one moved to start dancing as the music started to come out in full force. It seemed everyone was too shy and reserved, I had honestly never seen such repressed children before. It appeared that despite many of the flaws my time had, the freedom we allowed most children culturally had improved. 

“Ladies and gentlemen. The Flamey-os!!!” Aang introduced, “Yeah, this ought to get everybody moving.”

But no one was moving. As Aang stepped closer everyone would step away. It seemed along with Aang’s idea of dancing, they were avoiding him just as much. I could tell several of the kids wanted to move with the music, but something was holding them back.

“Now what do we do?” One asked, unsure.

“This is when you start dancing.” Aang explained.

“I don’t think my parents want me dancing in a cave.” Another said slinking into the collar of his shirt.

“Yeah, what if someone finds out?” Another added. 

“Oh boy...listen, guys, dancing isn't something you think about. It’s a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you.” Aang tried to explain again.

“Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon, but we don’t do that here.” A boy said, stepping through the crowd.

“Sure you do. You have for generations. It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as The Phoenix Flight.” Aang said as he crouched down low and moved, kicking his legs forward, arms outstretched behind himself. 

“Wait a minute...I know that dance.” I gasped.

“You do?” Toph asked.

“Yeah, it’s called something different in my time, but yeah it’s the same.” I chuckled.

“And this was the Camelephant Strut.” Aang said as he started strafing across, moving his hands in circles in front of his body.

A few girls giggled when Aang rolled and popped up in front of them. He flipped backwards and sumersaulted into the air as the music finished. Everyone began to cheer as he started again with the music. It seemed like the tension had been cut as several kids began to move with the music and slowly joined Aang. 

“Who knew twinkle toes could dance?” Toph laughed.

“I had a feeling, after all, I am him and I can dance.” I winked as I got up to join Aang.

“Mind if I join you?” I asked Aang.

“Sure!” He chirped, showing me how to do the moves.

“Where I am from, this is called the Charleston.” I said as I began to show them, clicking my heels together back and forth, before stepping back and forth and adding a small kick. 

I twirled around a few more times before stopping.

“That one was silly.” Someone giggled.

“It’s meant to be.” I grinned.

Aang was now inviting different people to dance with him. He took a girl's hand and pulled her into the centre of the crowd. He spun her around as she giggled, enthralled with the movement. He didn’t seem to care if his movements were graceful or not and that confidence seemed to spur some of the kids to start moving. 

“And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se.” Aang announced, stepping back and forth and drawing his hands around in circular motions.

The girl followed his movements, as did I. People were murmuring to themselves, a couple following the hand motions but nothing else. It was funny to see how everyone instinctually wanted to move with the music despite telling us how improper it was. But, with everything else, once a few kids were dancing everyone else grew braver. 

“Wow, they look pretty good together.” I heard Sokka say.

“Eh, if that’s what you like.” Katara replied airly as she averted her gaze. 

“Yeah, that’s it. That’s the sound of happy feet!” Aang praised as people began to join in. “All right, go with that. Everybody, freestyle!”

People were just plain dancing now, shaking their limbs, butts, feet, and hands. I started twirling and doing dances I knew. A few hip hop moves, a couple jazz. I wasn’t a professional or anything, but I had taken dance in elementary and high school like most kids my age who hated gym did. I caught Aang walking over to Katara and offered her his hand.

“I dunno. These shoes aren’t really right for dancing, and I’m not sure that I know how to...” Katara tried to say.

“Take my hand.” He interrupted, halting her excuses.

“Okay.” She relented with a smile. 

He dragged her to the centre of the crowd. I continued to twirl around, joining a few girls who were doing the initial dance Aang had taught them. They smiled as I twirled one around, and they began to do a few couples moves, twirling one another around and spinning. 

I caught sight of Aang and Katara doing some water bending exercises as a crowd began to gather. I walked towards the rest to watch as they continued. It was mesmerizing as they let out kicks and spun around one another. It was like watching something both deeply intimate and artistically showy. They flipped around in sync causing more gasps. As the song ended Aang led Katara into a dip. I could see as Aang’s grin widened as he leaned in close to Katara. The moment was interrupted as we heard shuffling and shouts from outside the cave.   
  
“In there, I see a light!” Someone shouted as the cave began to fill with Fire Nation soldiers. 

“He’s the one we want. The boy with the headband.” The old man growled, pointing at Aang.

“Oh shit.” I whispered.

Guess Sokka was right to be worried. 

“Uh oh.” Aang gasped as the soldiers rushed towards him.

Aang bolted through the crowd of people as we joined up with him. People began putting headbands on, confusing the soldiers and creating a diversion. It was amazing to watch as every single kid afraid to break the rules turned on Fire Nation authorities. We left out of the back and headed towards Appa. Jumping onto Appa we helped Toph get on as Aang closed up the exit to the cave and joined us.

“Well, that was fun.” I grinned, feeling a bubble of childish glee burst forth. 

“I don’t know if I would call that fun.” Sokka sighed, stroking his beard once more.

“We’re safe, Sokka. You can take off the moustache now.” Katara said, finally mentioning the ridiculous hair still glued to Sokka’s face. 

“Oh no, I can’t. It’s permanently glued to my skin.” Sokka explained, stroking it some more.

“Thats...thats not something to be proud of...” I sighed.

“Way to go, fancy pants. I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free.” Toph said to Aang. 

“I don’t know. It was just a dance party. That’s all.” Aang shrugged.

“Well, that was some dance party, Aang.” Katara praised as she kissed his cheek.

“Yeah, I had a lot of fun.” I smiled.

“Flamey-o, sir. Flamey-o.” Sokka clapped.

**~Chapter 2 End~**


	23. Best Laid Plans (Book Three: Fire - Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and the GAang stop at another Fire Nation town to gather supplies and rest. What's the worst they can get up to as complete strangers visiting a town in the middle of nowhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This was one of the harder ones for me, whenever there is a special episode dedicated to a specific canon character and their development. I also love how honest this episode is on repercussions and best intentions leading awry. I wanted to do it justice and to be honest, I have improved a lot since even the first chapter was posted. I have never in my life posted a story for this long, consistently, or reached this far into one before. This is a huge learning experience for me and I am so thankful you all decided to join me for the ride. 
> 
> I have plans to rewrite this, change a few things, and make it more solid. But for now, I need to finish a story before I can even think of a rewrite. I have had a few questions regarding pregnancy and want to say that what will happen is already planned so you will have to wait and see. No this isn't a confirmation, but neither is it a denial. I will not be forcing anything either, so I hope you enjoy what I have planned.

**~Chapter 3 Start~**

It was surprising how often we found ourselves resorting to using Appa for travel. This time though, we were riding him through the swampy muck that our map called a river. Poor guy, it must stink something fierce to be swimming through...whatever it was full of. Speaking of swimming, Aang was also neck deep in the sludge. He seemed to be playing a game with Momo, unbothered by filth. My nose wrinkled at the thought of even touching the water as I watched him giggle unbothered.   


“Momo?” Aang called as he popped out from the water.

Mom flew back towards the sound of Aang’s voice as he ducked into the water. Coming up a few feet behind Momo he called out again. Sokka twitched as he clasped his fishing rod tightly, attempting to focus on his task of getting us dinner. I lazily turned to look at Toph who was picking something out of her toes. Heaving a sigh I sat up to look at the clouds; at least today was boring. Boring meant safe, something I used to hate.

“Oh, Momo?” Aang called out again before ducking back into the water.

As he came out near Appa, Momo flew onto his head, catching him. Once Aang was caught, Momo let out several trills and chittering songs. Crawling around Aang’s head before settling around his neck, Momo let out a happy yawn. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling at how adorable Momo was. 

“Heh heh heh heh! You found me buddy!” Aang chuckled as he jumped back into the saddle.

“Ew...” I muttered, holding my nose, my mirth destroyed.

“Hey, guys, I think this river’s polluted.” Aang explained as he dropped sludge onto the saddle.

He bent the muck off hitting the rest of us with it instead. I stared at him as I began to twitch. Did he notice it was polluted before or after he swam in it. Actually, did he realize he got it over everyone and Appa’s saddle.    


“Ugh, really?” I cried.

Aang took that moment to blow the muck off of us as well. I was thankful for that, but I could still feel whatever was crawling in the muck on my skin. Suppressing a shiver of disgust I looked out towards the skyline to ignore the muck I could still hear hitting Appa’s legs. With a small wince I took a deep gulp of mostly fresh air to get the stench out of my nose.

“Sorry.” Aang said sheepishly.

“Well, that explains why I can’t catch a fish around here. Because normally my fishing skills are...off the hook.” Sokka joked as he pulled his line out of the water.

“Boo!” I said as I cupped my mouth in his direction. 

“Get it? Like a fishing hook?” Sokka tried again, pointing towards his hook.

“Too bad your skills aren’t on the hook.” Toph said, causing us all to laugh.   
  
Sokka pouted, clearly unhappy that his joke fell flat while Toph’s was on point, pun intended. He turned back towards his bag, packing up his fishing rod with a huff. Despite his irritation, I could tell Sokka was enjoying himself all the same. Well, as much as he could enjoy himself as he laboured over our schedule and supplies.

“It looks like we’ll need to go somewhere else to get food. Assuming that’ll fit into Sokka’s master schedule.” Katara said as Sokka rolled out our itinerary.

“Hmm...it’s doable. But that means only two potty breaks today.” Sokka said, holding up two fingers.

“Hey, maybe we can get food there.” Aang said pointing towards a town built over the water. 

We parked Appa near the shoreline and covered him with foliage once we had removed his saddle. It was funny how despite Appa’s large size, he was capable of waiting quietly and patiently for us to come back. He was actually hard to spot unless you knew where to look. Sokka, Toph, Katara, and I began to head towards the shoreline that led to the town as Aang hung back with Appa.

“Now you look like a little hill with horns. Bye, buddy.” Aang called out to Appa as he rushed after us. 

We found the town not far out in the middle of what appeared to be a lake. The leaking was even worse than the river somehow. The stench was more pungent here and I had to curl my nose to avoid gagging. Several shells oozed some unknown substance as they stuck out from the darkened sand. It was obvious the shellfish were long dead. 

“I don’t feel anything. Where’s this village?” Toph asked.

“It’s in the middle of the river.” Sokka answered as he pointed towards the town despite Toph being blind.

“Sure is,” we heard someone say, “my name’s Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?” 

“We’re from the Earth Kingdom colonies.” Katara answered for us.

“Wow, colonials. Hop on, I’ll give you a ride into town.” Dock offered.

We all shrugged and got onto the small raft without complaint. I wasn’t sure it was a sound idea, and the smell wasn’t any better, but one for all and all for one I suppose. Besides, it’s not like we had another option to get to the town, not without giving away who we were.

“Why do you guys live on the river?” Katara asked once we started to move.

“Because we’re a fishing town. At least that's how it was before the factory moved in. Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gumming up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive.” Dock explained as we reached the town.

We hopped off as he began to tie his raft to the docks. It was strange how nonchalant he was about something so horrible. Just how many towns like these had the future’s progress pushed out? 

“Thanks for the ride!” Aang waved with a smile despite our situation, and theirs. 

The town was silent and filled with sick and emancipated people. I could smell the putrid scent of pollution everywhere we went. I frowned at the state these people were in, not an ounce of body fat between them. Seeing the children was the worst part, watching as they followed us with almost dead eyes. Whenever I got a little too close to someone, I could smell the scent of unwashed bodies. Like, not a week of not having a bath, more like months. Guess when clean water was sparse, wasting on washing seemed foolish. 

“Look at this place. It’s so sad. We have to do something to help.” Katara said looking around.

“No, we can’t waste our time here. We have a bigger mission to focus on. These people are on their own.” Sokka said, cutting off her train of thought.

“These people are starving, but you turn your back on them? How can you be so cold and heartless?” Katara seethed as she grabbed Sokka’s shoulder.

“I’m not turning by back, I’m just being realistic. We can’t go around helping every rinky-dink town we wander into! We’ll help them all by taking out the Fire Lord.” 

“Hey loudmouth! Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about taking out the Fire Lord.” Toph hissed.

“Come on, Katara, be reasonable. You know our mission has to come first.” Sokka said softer this time.

“I guess so...” Katara relented, although she didn’t seem convinced. 

“For the record, I’m on Katara’s side. I don’t see how our big mission can save these people if the person who takes the Fire Lord’s place is just as tyrannical and cruel.” I sighed as I walked towards Katara.

“Thank you, Mira.” She smiled at me before clasping my shoulder.   


“Let’s just get what we need and go.” Aang declared, ending the argument there. 

“Ok, sure,” Katara agreed, but as everyone turned to leave, she grabbed my sleeve and pulled me back. “Did you mean what you said, about agreeing with me?”    


“I did.” I whispered.

“Good, let’s catch up to the others.” She smiled as she jogged after them.   
  
I watched as she left, feeled with a feeling of purpose. My heart quickened as a smile crossed my face. I had someone I could depend on who wanted the same things I did. I wanted to help people, I wanted to make a difference.    
  
And so did Katara.

**~Break~**

We entered the market to find Dock there with his back turned to us. Sokka rang the bell and he turned around with a toothy grin. He was wearing the same outfit as before, except he had appeared to have changed his hat. I looked around realizing that this tiny town was really just a few run down docks with huts strewn across them. I could see the grime caked into the creases of Dock’s eyes, noticing that his appearance mirrored almost everyone else's. Not even his clothing seemed clean, carrying the stench of the river wherever he went. 

“Hey, Dock, you work here too?” Sokka asked.

“I’m not Dock, I’m Shoe. Dock’s my brother.” Shoe said, completely serious.    


“But we just saw you. You’re even wearing the same clothes, except for your hat.” Aang questioned.

“Dock works on the docks, that's why they call him Dock. And I work in the shop that’s why they call me Shoe.” Shoe explained.

“I don’t get it.” Aang blinked, also completely serious. 

“Me neither,” Shoe admitted as he dropped below the counter and popped back out. “What can I get ya?” 

He placed a box of rotten smelling shellfish and seafood before us. I recoiled at the stench feeling like I’d rather starve than eat that. The clams reminded me of the dead and oozing ones on the beach, except these didn’t smell quite as bad. I wasn’t sure if they were even safe to eat fresh, and I wasn’t willing to risk finding out. Getting food poisoning was sure to mess with Sokka’s schedule. 

“Hey, I’ll give you a special deal. If you buy three fish, I’ll throw in a clam for free.” Shoe offered.

Sokka squished one of the clams and it gave way slushing out muck. We all recoiled as Sokka turned to Shoe. I could only pray that Sokka wouldn’t consider the offer as I was sure only the spirits could help us if we actually ate them. The clam let out a sucking sound as Sokka removed his finger from it. I winced at the noise trying not to think about what that meant for the meat. 

“We’ll just take the fish. Mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore?” Sokka asked.

We all let out a collective sigh of relief at Sokka’s reply. Shoe finished wrapping up our fish and ducked back under the counter. He popped back out wearing a different hat and I assumed he was now Deck, or Dock, whichever. He didn’t even seem to bother changing his vest. It honestly wasn’t any of my business, whatever got the man through his day. I couldn’t really blame him for finding small escapes, even if the escape was being a fictional brother. 

“Hey colonials. My brother says you need a lift.” He smiled. 

“Your brother...Shoe?” I asked.   
  
“Yes indeedy! I’m his brother, Dock!” Dock smiled.

Well, that answered my name question at least. Dock jumped over the counter and walked past us, heading towards his raft. We went to follow after them when Katara was stopped by a little boy. He was clearly an older child, but was so incredibly small he appeared much younger. He was dirtier than Dock/Shoe was, clearly one of the poorer families of this village. He didn’t even have proper clothing, just a pair of pants. I could hear his bare feet slap against the docks before he had even reached us.

“Can you spare some food?” He asked with wide sunken eyes. 

Katara knelt down and handed him one of our fish. She smiled at the boy, despite her eyes showing nothing but sorrow. It hurt, seeing how deeply affected everyone was by this war. Up until now it had seemed as if the Fire Nation seemed to care for its own, but that simply wasn’t true. This war was hurting every single nation in some way, this was such a fractured world. 

“I wish I could help more...” Katara whispered with a sad smile.

We watched as the little boy ran up to his sick mother to show her what he had got. She beamed down at him proudly as she pet his oily hair. I turned towards Katara and placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her towards the raft and away from the heartbreaking scene. 

“I promise we will do something.” I whispered into her ear.

“Can you do something for me once we get back to camp?” She asked in a hushed tone.

“Sure, what is it?” I agreed without hesitation.   
  
“I need you to get me some purple berries, specific ones.” Katara began to explain. 

She told me about the berries she needed as well as their specific colouring. Making a mental note I looked for a nearby bush I could collect from later. We got onto the raft and headed back towards the shore, and Appa. Hopefully whatever Katara had planned wouldn’t be too obvious, nor upset anyone. 

**~Break~**

Back at camp Katara and Toph were busy removing the mud and dirt from the water, as Aang and I bent the clean water into a large pot to boil. It was arduous work, but work I was happy to be doing. It was different from working a job, it seemed almost fulfilling in a way. Perhaps if I ever got home, or had a new one, I could pick up gardening or something similar. 

“Our detour into town today has completely thrown off our schedule. It’s going to take some serious finagling to get us back on track.” Sokka complained as he paced back and forth.

“Finagle away, oh schedule master.” Toph mocked.

“Well, for starters, it looks like we’ll need to wake up forty-three minutes earlier every day.” Sokka began to explain.

“Forty-three minutes?” Katara deadpanned.

“Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the Fire Lord in time for the invasion and the eclipse, which, by the way, only lasts for eight minutes. And we just lost a whole day. So if we want to make up the time and stay on schedule, we have to wake up early.” Sokka declared.

“Well, I’m not waking up early.” Toph argued as she laid down.

“Or we could just cut out all of our eating breaks.” Sokka countered.

“What?” Katara gasped.

“No way.” Aang disagreed.

“Are you serious?” I growled.

“Forget it!” Toph said as she sat up.

“I got it, how’s this? From now on we’ll take our food breaks and potty breaks at the same time.”

“Ew, no!” We all shouted as Aang spat out his water.

“Hey, it might be gross, but it’s efficient,” Sokka defended as he picked up his itinerary. “Either way, we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning.”

Katara and I exchanged looks as we got ready for bed. I handed her the berries she had asked for earlier and she gave me a thankful smile. Sokka’s warning about how much time we had made me anxious, but I wasn’t sure if I could live with myself if I walked away from people in need again.

“Thanks.” Katara whispered as she stood up.

**~Break~**

Morning came much too quickly and we awoke feeling dirty and sore. As I was returning from going to the bathroom I found everyone seated around the fire. Appa was groaning as I reached Katara who had a panicked expression on her face.    
  
“What’s the matter, Katara?” Aang asked as Appa lay on his side and let out another groan.

“I think Appa’s sick.” Katara declared as she inspected him.

“What? Appa’s sick? That’s awful!” Sokka shouted as he rushed over.

“Wow, Sokka, I didn’t realize you cared so much.” Toph said in surprise.

“Of course I care. I might as well just throw our schedule away now.” Sokka whined.

We all gave him different glares and stern looks causing him to recoil.

“And I’m concerned because my big, furry friend doesn’t feel well.” Sokka said as he started hugging Appa and stroked his fur.   
  
Nice save, although none of us truly believed him we had better things to do than argue that point. So we turned back to Katara, our resident healer for help and guidance. 

“He must have gotten sick from being in the polluted water.” Toph mused.

“He doesn’t look sick. Are you okay, buddy?” Aang asked as he opened Appa’s mouth.

Appa relented with a small groan and stuck out a purple tongue. Aang pulled it out and began to inspect it. The shade of purple was familiar and I looked at Katara with a raised brow. Could his purple tongue be caused by those berries I had found? If so, it was safe to assume Appa would be fine, Katara would never put Appa in danger. 

“His tongue is purple. That can’t be good. Katara, can you heal him?” Aang gasped.

“It looks like he needs some medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town.” Katara answered. 

Momo took that moment to dive onto Appa’s tongue and licked at the purple portion. Aang grabbed him and lifted him up with a small glare. I couldn’t believe Katara’s plan had worked, considering we both could heal Appa using waterbending, I think. I really needed to ask Katara the extent of our healing abilities. We headed back to Dock and headed back into town. Once we reached the docks, we headed into the main portion to look for herbs. The dock was a flurry of noise and motion, which was a far cry from yesterday.

“Is it just me, or does this place seem different?” Toph asked.

“Yeah, are the people happier?” Aang observed as he looked around. 

A little girl rushed by playing with a ball, another vaulted across two docks. Everyone was full of smiles, and strangest of all, energy. In fact, I could smell oatmeal cooking somewhere on the docks. The air was filled with laughter and mirth, it was like an entirely different place. 

“Hey, Shoe, what’s going on with everyone today?” Sokka asked as we reached his counter.

“Ah, something amazing happened last night. Food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person. The Painted Lady.” Shoe explained. 

“The painted who now?” Katara asked.

“The Painted Lady. She’s part of our town’s lore. They say she’s a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need,” Shoe explained as he placed a figure down in front of us. “I always thought she was just a legend. Until now.”

“See, we don’t need to help these people, they have someone to help them. All we need is medicine for our friend.” Sokka said.

“Medicine?” Shoe asked, “Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory. That’s why there’s so many sick people in our village.”   
  
His words reminded me of Sadar’s men in the Earth Kingdom. I swallowed hard, willing those memories to stay buried, this was a different town. In fact, this was an actual Fire Nation town. It just felt surreal to think that they cared so little for almost every single person in the world. 

“Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest.” Katara spoke first.

“Ah...I guess you’re right. You got any more food to sell?” Sokka relented.

“Would you like the one-headed-fish to the two-headed-fish?” Dock/Shoe asked.

“Two-headed!” Sokka said as he snatched it. “What? You get more for your money that way.”

“Eughh...” We all groaned as we rushed away from the foul smelling fish.    
  
I took the commotion to grab Katara’s arm and pull her close to me. She gave me a questioning look as I moved towards her ear.    
  
“Was this you?” I whispered.   
  
Her answer as a simple nod and a soft smile. I’d have to ask her later in private what her plan was, because we couldn’t stay here forever. It also didn’t answer  _ how  _ and  _ where  _ Katara had gotten fresh food. 

**~Break~**

I found my moment to ask Katara her plan when everyone was busy cooking for dinner. I found Katara sitting along by the fire, stirring the pot with her bending. She gave me a soft smile as she looked around to see if we were alone. I could see the determination reflect in her eyes and knew no matter what, I wouldn’t be able to turn my back on her or the people of this village.  **  
** **  
** “Are you still with me?” Katara asked in hushed tones.   
  
“Yeah, but I still need to ask you what your plan is. We can’t stay here forever.” I whispered back.   
  
“I know, it’s just...I needed to do something,” Katara explained, her eyes pleading with me. “At least until I can think of a way to permanently help these people.”   
  
We both looked out at the village which sat in the distance, still lit up with happy families. I wasn’t sure if there was a permanent solution, at least not until we defeated the Fire Lord. But that wouldn’t help anyone now, and with how sick and frail those children were...Katara’s help could be the difference between survival and death for them.    
  
“Well, if the lake is their livelihood it's not going to be an easy fix.” I answered as I turned back to her.   
  
“I know, I just need you to help keep it a secret, even from Aang,” Katara said with a small sigh. “I’m not sure he would feel comfortable with what I’m doing.”   
  
“What is it you’re doing?” I asked.   
  
“Taking whatever supplies I need from the people responsible for this pollution.” Katara said simply.

It didn’t take a genius to understand she meant the Fire Nation. The petty part of me was proud of Katara’s action, but the anxious part of me was wary. The Fire Nation wouldn’t leave this alone, there would be retaliation. I could only hope we could come up with a plan before that. 

**  
** **~Break~**

“Hi, Dock, is Shoe around?” Sokka asked as we found ourselves in town for a third time.

“Let me check.” Dock said as he tossed the rag he was holding and walked away.

He ran behind the stall and came back out with a different hat on. The town seemed happier today than yesterday, some people were even singing. It seemed Katara was making a difference, and so far the Fire Nation hadn’t gotten wise yet. I could only hope we wouldn’t lose any more time nor our cover before we came up with a plan. 

“Hey there, back again, are you?” Shoe asked.

“We need more food. Our friend is still sick and we can’t leave until he’s better.” Toph declared as she pushed Sokka away and placed money on the counter.

“Oh, well, that’s too bad. Maybe if you guys are lucky the Painted Lady will visit you in the night and heal your friend.” Shoe said as he placed a basket of clams down for us. 

“And maybe she’ll cook us a midnight snack and we’ll all have a sing-along.” Sokka said sarcastically.

“Yeah, maybe. You know, last night she visited us again. Healed most of our sick folk.” Shoe agreed, missing the sarcasm.

It was funny how little it took to make these people happy. They had no idea it was Katara, a waterbender, who was helping them, and neither did Sokka or anyone else. I didn’t miss how Aang’s lit up at the mention of the Painted Lady, the name the village seemed to dub Katara.

“Is that why this place seems festive?” Aang asked.

“Yep, it’s all because of the Painted Lady.” Shoe said as the town finished erecting a statue of her.   
  
Shoe motioned towards the effigy and gave us a beaming smile. The Painted Lady must be a local myth around here, based on how much memorabilia the town had, I noticed several children holding little dolls with painted faces as they played with them, acting out imaginary scenarios we couldn’t hear. 

“Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady?” Katara gushed, “I mean, spirit?” 

“Well, I hope she returns every night, otherwise this place would go right back to the way it was.” Sokka replied nonchalantly as he focused on shopping for food. 

“Why would you say that? Look how much better off these people are.” Katara defended as she smacked his shoulder.

“Yeah, now. But without her, they wouldn’t be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory. Oooo boom.” Sokka explained as he waved his sister off.   
  
It was rather blunt of him to say, but Sokka was right. Once Katara left, the village would return to the way it was. But, with proper planning, we were hoping to fix the Fire Nation factory issue as well. 

“Spirit magic doesn’t work that way, Sokka. It’s more like...wooo ooo pfffhooo.” Aang joked back with a wave of his arms. 

Sokka walked over and gave him a high five as Katara stalked away. It was clear she didn’t enjoy being dismissed, even if everyone thought they were talking about the Painted Lady. I watched as her shoulders hunched towards her ears as she crossed her arms with a huff. 

“Man you guys have no idea what idiots you sound like.” I said with a shake of my head before I followed after Katara.

“Woooo!!” Aang continued causing Sokka to laugh.

The two of them continued to howl and make ghost noises while flailing their arms wildly. I caught up to Katara at the end of one of the docks. She was staring intently out at the factory with angry eyes. I followed her gaze and watched as a large pipe pumped garbage and muck into the lake. Sokka was right about the Painted Lady and Katara and I knew it. The only thing left to do was to take out the factory. It was going to be a tall order that was for sure, but something told me nothing was going to stop Katara. 

“Please tell me you aren’t thinking of doing what I’m thinking you’re going to do.” I sighed, knowing full well that she was.

“I am, are you going to stop me?” She asked, her face finally turning to look at me. 

“No, I’m going to help you.” I said with a grin. 

**~Break~**

We were back at camp and everyone had settled in for bed as the campfire died down. Dinner was had in a comfortable silence as Sokka complained about our schedule. It didn’t take long for everyone to grow tired and head to bed. Once everyone was soundly asleep, Katara and I slipped out from our beds. I followed Katara as we filled our sleeping bags with leaves and went to get changed. She dressed herself up as the Painted Lady, adding in the painted touches we had seen on the statue earlier today. I changed into darker tight fitted clothes and pulled a scarf around my face to obscure my identity. We fled towards the factory when we heard Aang running after us, shouting. 

“Hello, Painted Lady spirit!” Aang waved as we stopped to look at him.

Katara pulled her clothing tighter and motioned for me to follow her. We rushed out into the shadows of the night attempting to lose Aang. but he simply began following us, using his airbending to keep up. I wanted to curse at how easy it was for Aang to follow us, but didn’t want to blow our cover. 

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to bother you, but my friend’s sick and we’re on kind and of a tight schedule.” Aang continued to plead. 

Is that what Aang was trying to do, get us to heal Appa? I wasn’t sure it was wise to chase after spirits in the middle of the night, but I wasn’t about to be caught as a fake one. We reached the water and bent it beneath us so we could travel. Katara whipped up some fog as cover as we tried to escape Aang. Neither of us acknowledged his pleas as we expertly dodged his attempts to get close. 

“Wait, but I’m the great bridge between your world and mine.” He shouted after us. 

He continued to jump from ice block to ice block as Katara left a cover of fog behind us. He was determined, that was for sure. I was beginning to build up a sweat trying to avoid Aang and wanted to laugh at the irony. I had spent so long chasing him, I hadn’t thought that Aang would be a formidable pursuer as well.

“I know Hei Bai, we’re close personal friends.” Aang continued.

Hei Bai? I had no idea who that was and felt even more lost. It felt like something I should know, considering I was also the bridge between this world and the Spirit World. We surfed through the town, jumping onto the docks to lose Aang. He was now yelling down to us from one of the roofs, waving excitedly. He was so focused on us he didn’t seem to be watching where he was going anymore.    


“Hey!” He cheered before he fell into a hole between the buildings.

I winced in sympathy as we bolted across the rest of the water making it to the shore near the factory. Breathing heavily we looked at each other wondering if we had actually lost Aang. Our answer came when his head popped down from above us. I let out a small squeak of surprise as I recoiled back.

“My name’s Aang, I’m the Avatar.” He explained showing off his arrow as he jumped down.

“Well, hello, Avatar. I wish we could talk, but I am very busy.” Katara spoke, disguising her voice.

“Yeah, me too. I hate that. You know, you’re really pretty for a spirit. I don’t get to meet too many spirits, but the ones I do meet...not very attractive.” Aang continued to talk.

“Ah ha ha...thank you, but...” Katara attempted to dissuade Aang.   
  
It was probably better I stayed quiet, I wasn’t so sure Aang was buying Katara’s act anymore. 

“You seem familiar, too...actually you both do.” Aang said, trying to look under Katara’s hat.

“A lot of people say that.” Katara deflected as she pulled her hat down to obscure her face. 

“No, you both seem really familiar.” Aang said with a raised brow.

“Look, we really should get going.” Katara said, motioning for me to follow.

Aang watched us go before sending out a gust of wind blowing up Katara’s disguise and pulling away at my scarf. She grabbed her hat quickly pulling it back on, but I didn’t bother with my scarf knowing we were caught. 

“Katara? Mira?” He asked.

“Hi, Aang.” Katara sighed.

“Hello.” I waved.

“You’re the Painted Lady? But how?” Aang asked.

“I wasn’t at first, I was just trying to help the village. But since everyone thought that’s who I was anyway, I guess I just kind of became her.” Katara explained, dropping her hat.

“So you’ve both been sneaking out at night? Wait, is Appa even sick?” Aang accused.

“He might be sick of the purple berries I’ve been feeding him, but other than that, he’s fine” Katara admitted, “But it was only me who was going out. Mira just helped me get the berries, until tonight that is.” 

“Sorry.” I apologized sheepishly. 

“I can’t believe you lied to everyone so you could help these people.” Aang sighed.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have.” Katara spoke, hanging her head in shame.

“I’m sorry as well, but I’ve seen the future this kind of pollution causes. I couldn’t stand by either.” I admitted.

“No, I think it’s great. You’re like secret heroes.” Aang gushed.

“Well, if you want to help, there’s one more thing we have to do.” Katara smiled.   
  
I couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Guess our worries were for naught, Aang was 100% on our side. 

**~Break~**

We approached the factory from below. We were near the pipes that were pumping the sewage into the river. I stared up at the large rocky wall that separated us from the factory. It was bigger than it appeared from our camp, and smelled twice as bad. 

“You want to destroy this factory?” Aang asked.

“Yes, Sokka was just kidding, but he was right. Getting rid of this factory is the only way to help these people permanently.” Katara said as she ran into the factory.   
  
“There’s no denying that kind of logic, although I suppose this wasn’t quite what Sokka meant.” I said as I followed after Katara.

Aang followed us into the red lite halls of the building. We headed left down the halls once we hit a sign for the smelters. We entered what looked to be the smelting part of the factory and I could begin to feel my shirt stick to my back with sweat. The air was hot and smelled of oils and burning metal, much worse than the river. We moved to take out the smelting units first, using water to cut through the steel. The molten metal hit the water causing massive amounts of condensation and sizzling sounds. 

Aang bent the earth below us to kick out several of the pipes and infrastructure, so I followed suit. My earthbending was a bit clumsier, but I was getting better and better each time. Katara bent water from the river through the windows of the building, filling it up and causing as much damage as she could. Explosions started sounding off and we fled the way we came, stopping to watch as the pipes stopped spewing. We exchanged grins as alarms began to go off. 

Taking that as a sign to leave, we bolted back towards our camp using the remaining darkness as cover. When we reached our camp it was fully morning. We quickly changed out of our disguises, except for Aang who cleaned the soot off himself. We walked back into camp full of smiles and accomplished feelings, returning to our unaware companions. 

“Ha ha! Pskewww” Aang giggled.

“Shh, we don’t want to wake Sokka.” Katara warned.

“Uh, guys? I think we’re a little late for that.” I pointed out as we found Sokka and Toph standing around waiting for us.

“Hi, Sokka,” Katara greeted, “we were just out on a morning walk.”

“Oh really, a morning walk?” Sokka asked as he shook out our sleeping bags.

“Yeah, that doesn’t look good for us.” I coughed as I stared at a pile of leaves. 

“I know you’re the Painted Lady, I know you’ve been sneaking out at night, and I know you’ve been lying about Appa and feeding him purple-izing-tongue berries.” Sokka shouted as he pointed at Toph who stuck out a purple tongue.

“Ahh.” She said, holding the bag as Momo started stuffing his face.

“Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy. We’re leaving right now.” Sokka demanded.

“Hey, it wasn’t all Katara.” I tried to defend.

“No, he’s right. It’s ok, lets go.” She said as she grabbed my shoulder.

“And how long did you know about this?” Sokka asked, turning to Aang and I.

“The whole time.” I shrugged.

“Hey, I just found out this morning.” Aang said before rushing to pack his stuff.

**~Break~**

As we finished tearing down our camp, we heard the sound of motorized boats. Looking into the river I saw several Fire Nation soldiers racing along the water and towards the town. We rushed towards the edge of the cliff and looked down. I squinted through the sun to follow their movements, but lost them around a bend. 

“What’s going on?” Toph asked.

“Fire Nation soldiers are heading to the village.” Aang explained.

“What did you do?” Sokka demanded as he turned towards Katara and I.

“We kind of destroyed their factory...” Katara admitted.

“You what?!” Sokka shouted.

“It was your idea!” Katara yelled back.

“I was joking! I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises. Ugh,” Sokka said, slapping his forehead. “Did you even think this through? The army’s going to blame the villagers. They’re headed there right now to get revenge.”

“Well, what was I supposed to do?” Katara continued bickering

“Leave! Do nothing.” Sokka shouted, clearly exasperated. 

“Guys, I really don’t think now is the time.” I muttered, knowing that each second we spent arguing was another second the Fire Nation had to hurt someone. 

“No!” Katara shouted, “I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me! I’m going down to the village and I am gonna do whatever I can.”

“Sorry, Sokka, I’m with Katara on this.” I said, standing to follow her.

“Wait,” Sokka said as he caught up to us. “I’m coming too.”

“I thought you didn’t want to help.” Katara said as she turned around.

“You need me, and I will never turn my back on you.” Sokka explained.

“Sokka, you really do have a heart.” She said hugging him. 

Aang and Toph reached us as the siblings separated from their embrace. I couldn’t help but feel warmth blossom in my chest, feeling proud to be part of a group, part of  _ this _ group. 

“He really does have a heart, doesn’t he.” Aang said, wiping away his tears.

Toph responded by knocking Aang over and crossing her arms. 

**~Break~**

The army was tearing down the docks now and setting their homes on fire once we reached the town. We got there just as they were about to set a barrel of oil on fire, cutting it way too close for comfort. Aang used his airbending to put out the flames each time they attempted to light it. I watched as the soldiers grew increasingly frustrated, swearing under their breaths. 

“Light it again!” One soldier shouted as Aang just put it out once more.

They attempted a third time, but Aang blew it out as soon as it was lit. After attempting a fourth time the two soldiers turned to one another with frowns. 

“Look at that, where’s it coming from?” One of the soldiers asked.

“I don’t know,” The other answered as fog started creeping in. “Something strange is going on.”

“It’s the Painted Lady,” A little boy whispered as Appa let out a roar. “She’s coming.”   
  
The little boy had a sing-song tone that sent shivers up my spine. What was it with kids being creepy in situations like this. If I didn’t know what was going to happen next, I might have been as frightened as the soldiers were.

“There is no Painted Lady.” The soldier demanded, trying to convince himself more than anything. 

The fog took over the entire city as Appa continued to roar. Toph and I were bending large slabs of stone to mimic footsteps as Sokka played creepy music on a flute. The fog was courtesy of Katara of course. I could see her silhouette slowly disappear as the fog grew thicker. 

“What is that sound?” A soldier asked.

“Maybe it is her.” Another whispered in a panicked tone. 

I heard Katara attack, flying through the water towards the town. I caught sight of her as she jumped onto the docks, before losing her again. The mist seemed to swirl and follow her, no doubt listening to her bending. I heard a shriek from someone, as well as several hurried footsteps. Katara eventually stopped swooping around to startle the soldiers, and stopped before the lot of them. 

“Do something!” A soldier shouted as he threw two others in front of him as protection. 

They walked towards Katara, nervous in their steps. Aang let out a shoot of air from below the docks causing them to run away screaming. Katara continued to stand there dismissively, allowing the air to cause her to hover for a few seconds. It was a frightening display if I had ever seen one. 

“Stand your ground!” The soldier demanded, his eyes wide with fear. 

Katara bent one of their ships up into the air before thrusting it into the cliffside. IT shattered into pieces letting out a horrible sound of metal groaning. She turned to the remaining soldiers and raised one single hand causing them to scatter. All of the soldiers, except for one, boarded their motorized boats and fled. 

“I’ll take care of you myself!” The remaining soldier shouted.

He sent out a burst of flame and Aang sent out a breath of air causing Katara to become momentarily airborne. With one last blade he was sent scattering away into the polluted river. She followed after him, bursting forth from the river like an angry deity. She floated over him, arms outstretched as if offering him one last act of mercy. 

“Leave this village and never come back.” Katara demanded as the soldier swam away.   
  
The soldier was eventually picked up by one of the others, and hauled onto their boat. Sokka sailed us out in a small boat, Toph sitting in the rear with me. We arrived at the village just as it erupted in cheers. Katara soon joined us as Aang climbed out from under the docks. It was strange to get recognition like this, and I couldn’t help but let out a pained smile. No matter what we did, the truth of who we were was bound to come out. It was going to be a bittersweet victory for us all. 

“I knew you’d come.” The little boy said as he waddled up to Katara. 

“Thank you!” Someone shouted.

“Painted Lady you’re the best!” Another gushed. 

“Me and my brothers really owe you a lot,” Shoe/Dock said, “hey, wait a minute, I know you. You’re not the Painted Lady. You’re that colonial girl.” 

Sure enough, Katara’s face paint was beginning to wash away from all her waterbending. I watched Shoe/Dock warily, eyeing him to gauge his reaction. If things turned south we were going to need to flee, and fast.

“Yeah, you’re the lady that gave me a fish.” The little boy agreed.

“You’ve been tricking us. You’re a waterbender!” Shoe/Dock said as he crossed his arms.

“She’s a waterbender!” Someone shouted.

“How dare you act like our Painted Lady!” Another berated. 

The cheers soon became jeers as the crowd drew closer. Sokka ran over to defend his sister, stepping before Shoe/Dock. I raised my hands towards my swords, getting ready to fight our way out if need be. I wasn’t sure Sokka was going to be able to win over this angry crowd. I hadn't known anyone from the Fire Nation to be the understanding sort, other than Iroh. But he was a special case, I wasn’t so sure he was pro Fire Nation anymore. 

“Maybe she is a waterbender, but she was just trying to help you. Because of her that factory wont be polluting your river and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees, thanking her!” Sokka vented.

“Sokka, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have acted like someone I wasn’t and I shouldn’t have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn’t matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real and this river is real. You can’t wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself.” Katara apologized as she turned to the crowd and pleaded with them. 

“She’s right, but what should we do?” Shoe/Dock asked as he turned to the other villagers. 

“Maybe we can clean the river.” Toph said, poking her head out from the crowd.

“Yeah, we can clean the river!” Shoe/Dock declared as everyone began to cheer again. “Thank you. You know, you’re not so bad for a waterbender.” 

“You wouldn’t mind keeping that a secret by the way, would you?” Sokka asked.

“No problem Keeping my mouth shut is a personal specialty. My brother Shoe, on the other hand, he’s a blabbermouth.” Dock explained as Sokka slapped his forehead.

“So, Dock, are you gonna help us clean?” Katara asked.

“No, ma’am, I’m doing to get my other brother, Bushi. He loves cleaning rivers,” Dock said as he switched his hat once again. “All right, I’m Bushi. Let’s get some river cleaning done.”

“Aha, I knew it! I knew you were the same guy. You're the shop owner and the boat guy.” Aang accused, pointing at the old man. 

“Ooo you must be talking about my brothers, Dock and Shoe.” Bushi said, tipping his hat.

“No, I just saw you. You switched hats and called yourself a different name.” Aang tried to say.

“Oh, you know who does that? My brother Dock. He’s crazy.” Bushi explained. 

“I think it’s better to just let this one go, Aang.” I laughed as I patted his shoulder.   
  
“But he, and I, we just saw him!” Aang complained as I steered him away from Bushi/Dock/Shoe. 

We spent the rest of the day cleaning the river. I helped Katara bend the water as Aang and Toph bent the mud and earth. Sokka worked with the rest of the villagers using nets to scour the water for trash. Slowly, but surely, we got the river clean. We set up camp for one more night to get some much needed rest. I fell asleep that night feeling accomplished and fuller than I had before. It felt good being true to myself, to follow my heart, and make a difference. I just hoped it would last. 

**~Chapter 3 End~** **  
**


	24. By Masterful Design (Book Three: Fire - Chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka gets a master of his own as Mira begins her official airbending lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Been a little while, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and haven't been waiting too long!

**~Chapter 4 Start~**

“Wow, this is amazing to watch.” Katara gasped as she pointed at the sky.   
  
Looking up I saw the star lit sky explode into a flurry of lights. I gaped in awe, watching as a meteor broke down into hundreds of shooting stars. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before as the world I had come from was so polluted. The stars never shone this brightly before. Much less burned this intensely. 

“It is, isn’t it. They don’t happen often, but when they do they sure are beautiful.” I agreed.

“Is the sky the same in your time?” Katara asked, not bothering to look away from the sky. 

“It is, but all of the light pollution makes stars harder to see. They are so much prettier now than in my time.” I answered with a soft smile.   
  
It was one of those rare moments I had where I found myself happy to be here. In a lot of ways there was pain, but as time went on I found happiness and joy as well. Meeting Iroh, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph, getting to know them, made it easier to forget what I had lost. Less and less I found myself filled with the empty feeling of loss. Instead, I found a different warm feeling blossom from my chest. I felt blessed to be here, with them, in small moments like this. It made me wonder if the longer I was here, the more often I would feel this way. 

“Kind of making you realize how insignificant we are.” Sokka said off handedly. 

“Eh, you’ve seen nothing one, you’ve seen it a thousand times.” Toph shrugged.

“Whoa!”

“Ooo!”

“Oh man!”

We were all exclaimed as one grew brighter and bright, soaring towards us.

“You’ve never not seen anything like this!” Sokka exclaimed.    
  
It was impossible not to be awestruck as we watched the different colours flash through the sky. The contrast of the vast blue-black of the night seemed to part around the fiery space rocks. I had seen such instances on T.V and computer screens before, but they had nothing on seeing it in person. I had never seen fire burn with so many colours before, and knew logically it was due to our atmosphere and the different minerals and liquids frozen to the meteor. Still, it did nothing to stop the dancing feeling of fire hitting my fingertips and blaze inside me.    
  
“You know, in my time it was common to make a wish, we called them wishing stars, or shooting stars.” I smiled, unable to avoid making a small wish of my own; to feel this good all the time.    
  
“People made wishes on falling rocks?” Sokka asked with a raised eyebrow. “I thought your time was all about science and reason.”    
  
“It is, but it's impossible to fully shake superstitions and old folk lore. We carry it with us into the future as almost reminded of where we came from.” I said with a tilt of my head and a small shrug.    
  
“Do people really believe a wish on a star can come true?” Toph asked, not looking anywhere in particular.    
  
“Some, usually children. Mostly you just do it for...fun. Like blowing your candles out on a birthday cake.” I said, finally tearing my eyes away from the sky.    
  
“Birthday...cake?” Sokka asked.   
  
“Nevermind, I’ll show you sometime if we survive till your next birthday.” I joked with a wide smile.   
  
“Did you make a wish?” Aang asked.   
  
“Yeah, I did.” I said as my smile morphed into a grin.   
  
“What did you wish for?” Sokka asked, nosey as ever.   
  
“If I tell you, it won't come true.” I answered with a roll of my eyes.   
  
“How is not telling anyone supposed to help your wish come true? The future sounds weird, no offence.” Sokka scoffed.   
  
“None taken, it is pretty weird.” I said feeling a wave of nostalgia hit me.    
  
Another meteor hit our atmosphere and burned up into purple and red. We all gasped, minus Toph who continued to sit there bored. This time, the rock looked as if it was heading towards us. I knew perception was probably making it look that way, but it was closer to us than any of the other long gone meteors. 

“Oh wow, that one might actually hit the planet.” I gasped.

The meteor flew right above us before crashing into the earth not far from a town. The night sky was lit up as the trees and other plants were set aflame. I gasped at the sight, not quite understanding that yes, large hot rocks rocketing towards earth were rather dangerous. In fact, the fire they caused was even worse, and ever spreading.

“Well, shit. Smokey the bear would be pissed.” I deadpanned.

“We gotta check it out. It hit near a town.” Aang said as we all mounted Appa.

We flew closer, soaring above the area to survey it. What we found was a massive crater filled with a fast spreading fire. As we dipped too close I could feel the heat graze my skin causing my nostrils to flare. We flew down nearby, where it was safe and quickly rushed to put it out.

“The fire is gonna destroy the town!” Katara gasped.

“Not if we can stop it.” Aang said.

“There’s a creek there. I’ll bend the water onto the fire.” Katara said, taking Appa’s reins from Aang. 

“Toph, Mira, let’s make a trench to keep the fire from coming any closer.” Aang suggested.

“Right.” I said as I rushed forward and planted my feet into the ground.

Pushing my hands down and then away from one another I created trenches around the fire about six feet wide with Toph. I could feel my brow begin to sweat from exertion. My earthbending, while getting better, was still rather hard. Every other form of bending was a lot more light feeling. Connecting to the earth felt solid, hard, and heavy. Each movement was a strain causing me to realize why so many earthbenders were muscled; earthbending was physically hard work. It was as if I was pulling the earth up using my own muscles, despite the fact I knew it was really my bending doing all the work. 

“What should I do?” Sokka asked, reminding me of a baby bambi lost in the forest. 

“Keep an eye on Momo.” Aang offered as he rushed to join me and Toph.

“So what, I’m just a lemur-sitter?” Sokka complained as Momo landed on his head. “There, there. Feel better?”

I snorted as I heard that, but had little time to dwell on it as I worked to race against the fire. Katara soon returned with the water and sent it raining down onto the flames. Toph, Aang, and I were folding the earth to snuff the remaining flames out as Sokka sat and watched with a frown. I wanted to say something encouraging, but felt myself stumble and almost drop the large slab of earth Toph and I were bending.    
  
“Pay attention!” Toph chastised me causing the tips of my ears to heat up.

“Sokka, stand clear!” Aang shouted as he bent more water onto the flames.

“Right, stand clear. Got it.” Sokk sighed as he moved away.

Aang then blew the rest of the water out in a huge bubble carefully. Once it was hovering over the center of the remaining fire, it burst. Water rushed down, some of it hitting Sokka as Momo flew away to avoid it. I winced in sympathy as Sokka spluttered, taking a clumsy step towards us before he slipped and fell. 

“Good work, everybody.” Aang praised.

It began to snow from where Aang had cooled and burst the water. I laughed as I caught some on my tongue. Sokka was covered with it as he sat up with an unimpressed expression. 

**~Break~**

It was late morning by the time we made it to the town. As we passed through the gates we hit a small crowd of people milling about. I couldn’t help but smile as some of the villagers greeted us. The air was fresh with an almost damp scent from the morning dew. A smile was stretched across my face as I walked past a few children playing with a leather ball.    
  
“It’s weird, seeing them so carefree and..normal, isn’t it?” Katara asked in a hushed tone.   
  
I turned to her, startled out of my own thoughts as I looked around. The people here reminded me of the people I had met all over the different nations. They even reminded me of the people in my own time. It was surreal to see them acting just like...us, especially when for so long the only experience all of us had with the Fire Nation were with soldiers. Well, all of us except Aang that is.   
  
“It is, it’s hard to imagine anyone from the Fire Nation being so...soft, so normal.” I said, lacking anything else to say.   
  
Normal, I didn’t even know what  _ was  _ normal anymore. I knew what was my regular, I knew what was Katara’s regular, but normal? I wasn't sure any of us could claim that anymore.    
  
“Yeah...before it was so easy to just see the entire Fire Nation as enemies, but now...after everything, I’m not so sure anymore.” Katara admitted, her head tilted down.    
  
Her lips were pressed in a thin line, her mind spinning wheels. I couldn’t blame her though, I was wrestling with similar thoughts myself. Something bumped my leg and I looked down seeing a maroon leather ball sitting at my feet. Hearing thundering footsteps I looked up to see two small children standing before me. One was giving me a wary look as the other gave me a gapped-tooth smile.    
  
“Can you pass us our ball, miss?” The smiling one asked.   
  
I heard Katara chuckle as she knelt down, face to face with the child. She picked up the ball and held it out.   
  
“Here you go.” She said with a soft smile.   
  
“Thanks pretty lady!” The child gaped as he took the ball.   
  
Katara stood up as we watched the children rush off towards their waiting group. Sokka, Aang, and Toph were well ahead of us at this point. Katara turned back towards our slowly disappearing group and nodded her head towards them.    
  
“C’mon, I’m sure everyone is hungry.” Katara said as she led us back towards our group.    
  
We entered a rather boisterous restaurant, Sokka rubbing his tummy as he looked at the different sizzling meats. I snorted, finding Sokka’s love of food rather amusing. How long had it been since we had been able to enjoy food just for the sake of it?

“These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night.” Aang spoke as we sat down.

“Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is we don’t get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love.” Toph sighed.

“I never got the love, it would be nice to see what that’s like.” I laughed as I perched my chin in my palm.

“Boo-hoo, poor heroes.” Sokka brooded, staring off the balcony with a somber look. 

“What’s your problem? You haven’t even touched your smoked sea slug.” Katara asked.

“It’s just, all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff, like putting out forest fires, flying around, making other stuff fly around...I can’t fly around, okay? I can’t do anything.” Sokka deflated.

“That’s not true. No one can read a map like you.” Katara countered.

“Katara is right. You don’t need to be able to bend to be strong. You have been getting really good at your swordplay.” I complimented him.

“I can’t read at all!” Toph added.

“Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time? I mean, look at Katara’s hair, right? What’s up with that?” Aang attempted to joke.

“What? What’s wrong with my hair?” Katara panicked as she began to pet it. 

“Nothing, I was just trying to...” Aang began to backtrack. 

“Look, I appreciate the effort, but the fact is, each of you is so amazing and so special, and I’m not. I still have so much to learn about fighting, while Mira, a literal Avatar, has swords AND bending down pat. I’m just the guy in the group who's regular.” Sokka said as Katara came to sit beside him.

“I’m sorry you’re feeling down, but I hope you know none of us see you that way,” Katara tried to explain, “I know what will make you feel better.”

“You do?” Sokka asked with a sceptical look. 

**~Break~**

“Shopping!” Sokka clapped excitedly as we entered a weapons shop.

He began to look around at what they offered worth a big happy smile. I couldn’t help but smile myself as I watched him gravitate towards some spears. He began to brush his finger against the tip before withdrawing his hand with a wince. I giggled as he put his finger in his mouth, shooting me a glare. He moved away to something less sharp and looked around. 

“Maybe a little something to reinvigorate my battling. Hey, how about these?” Sokka asked, holding up a pair of nunchucks. 

“I’m not sure those are the best weapons to learn on the fly...” I started to say as Sokka began playing with them.

“Huh, hoi, ha ha, cho! Smack-a-dacka-doo! Whoo ah! Eyah!” Sokka said, making strange sound effects as he swung them.

He finally stopped when he smacked himself on the forehead with them.

“I warned you.” I giggled again. 

“Ok, how about a halberd?” Sokka asked, grabbing one and swinging it around.

“I am fond of them, but are you sure you want to switch to an entirely new weapon type?” I asked.

“Oh come on, how hard could it be?” He said, swinging it around and twisting it over his head. 

It flew away and he walked off whistling. He grabbed a club next and I wasn’t sure that was such a good idea as I heard the halberd smash into a display stand behind us.

“How about this?” He asked as he dragged it into view.

“Can you even lift it?” I asked.

“I’m...trying...” Sokka panted as he struggled to lift the club.

Next he tried dual blades. He walked around like a toy soldier, slashing down. It almost seemed like a poor attempt to copy what he had seen Fire Nation soldiers do. 

“Uhh, you kind of have to use them like...” I tried to say as Sokka got the blades stuck together and hid it behind a rack of spears. 

Next he tried a chain, which he ended up tangled in. I began to feel exasperation hit me, wishing desperately for Sokka to sit still long enough for me to actually talk to him. At least the chain accomplished half of that.

“Maybe you should stick with something familiar?” I suggested as I untangled him.

It was then his eyes lit up as he saw a single one-handed sword sitting inside a display cabinet. 

“What about that?” He whispered. 

“Let’s check it out.” I smiled as we walked over to it.

“Ooo, that’s what Sokka’s talking about.” Sokka drooled as he touched the golden dragon on the scabbard.

“You have a good eye. That’s an original from Piandao, the greatest sword master and maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here.” The shopkeeper said as he walked over to us.

“That’s it. That’s what you needed all along, Sokka.” Aang gasped.

“A sword?” He asked.

“Not the sword, a master.” Aang clarified.

“He’s right. I’m not a master, not even close. My time is mostly spent on learning the rest of the elements, a master of your own would be amazingly helpful.” I agreed.

“Yeah, we’ve all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao.” Aang said.

“That’s a great idea. I could’ve never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher.” Katara spoke.

“Indeed, without Iroh I wouldn’t be able to do half the things I can do.” I nodded.

“I learned from badgermoles. They don’t talk, but they’re still good teachers” Toph added.

“It would be nice to be a master sword fighter. Alright, I’ll talk to him.” Sokka relented.

**~Break~**

Without Sokka we were undoubtedly lost. We were now laying in a circle trying to come up with ideas on what to do. So far, the last hour had been filled with ‘ums’ and ‘tell us something from your world’. I was honestly running out of material, and Toph was still badgering me to tell her what YOLO meant. 

“What should we do today?” Aang asked for the third time. 

“I’m tapped out. I already picked my toes, twice.” Toph responded.

“Twice?” Aang said with a raise of his brow.

“The first time was for cleaning, but the second time’s just for the sweet picking sensation.” Toph explained.

“Sokka’s in charge of the schedule. I’m not sure what we should be doing.” Katara admitted.

“Plus, it’s so hot today.” Toph said as she picked her nose.

“How hot is it?” Aang asked.

“I don’t know. Real hot?” She responded.

“It-it’s so hot, it’s so hot, Momo is shedding like Appa. Huh? Huh?” Katara tried to joke as she sat up.

“Boo.” I responded, cupping my hands around my mouth for effect.

“I guess the jokes don’t run in the family.” Aang sighed.

“Oh, everyone’s a critic.” Katara muttered as she flopped her head back onto the ground. 

**~Break~**

“Must we really meditate? I already learned how to do that.” I muttered as I sat crossed-legged from Aang, one eye open.   
  
“I know, but that was older-me who taught you, plus it’s easier to stick with meditating as a ritual. It’s been ages since I’ve been able too.” Aang answered, eyes still closed and a small guilty smile on his face.   
  
“Fair enough.” I said, closing my open eye and focusing on the task at hand.   
  
It was hard to avoid thinking, in fact I think people mistake meditating for falling asleep because the point isn’t always enlightenment or thinking about nothing. Sometimes it was a way to center yourself, to figure out your own messy mind. For me it was more a way to organize my scattered thoughts in a mind even more jumbled.    
  
“Today we will be working on moving with the air.” Aang said, startling me from my thoughts.   
  
“Moving with the air...and how will I do that?” I asked.   
  
“I will be sending our busts of wind at you to keep you from reaching me. You’ll need to use the momentum of the wind and bend it to move you back towards me until you reach me. You cannot simply avoid the air and walk towards me, you need to use each gust to travel.” Aang explained with a goofy grin.   
  
“Wow, not pulling any punches are you.” I gaped with several small slow blinks. 

“You aren’t a beginner, just with airbending. I don’t think I need to baby you.” Aang said with a small shrug.   
  
“That...is probably the nicest thing any teacher has ever said to me.” I laughed, my anxiety blowing out of me.   
  
“Ready?” Aang asked as he stood and walked a few feet from me.    
  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I shrugged, taking my place across from him.   
  
The first gust of air twisted me around and knocked me painfully onto my side. I groaned as Aang asked if I was okay. I merely raised one air, waving him off and giving a shaky thumbs up. Never thought I’d miss training with Toph, that was for sure. 

**~Break~**

The days stretched on for us as we waited for Sokka to return from his sword lessons. It was strange how much desperation was born out of sheer boredom. Katara had cleaned the camp three times before finally breaking. She rushed into Sokka’s rucksack and fished out his maps as well as notebook. She began flipping through it, her finger skimming the map as she traced some invisible path. 

“So, where are we going next? We’re starting from here.” Katara said as she pointed towards a town on Sokka’s map. 

“No, we’re over on this island.” Aang corrected, pointing further south on the map from Katara’s finger. 

“Uh...I was pretty sure we were over here, because of the crescent shaped island we initially landed on...” I trailed off, pointing to somewhere completely different.   
  
I wasn’t sure what kind of desperation I had hit to join in with this futile plan. Even if we did correctly find where we were on the map, there was little we could do with that information. Sokka was the one with the plan after all, and none of us knew where we were meeting his father and his fleet of ships. 

“You noodle-brains don’t know what you’re doing. I miss Sokka.” Toph sighed.

“Oh! I got one! If you miss him so much, why don’t you marry him? Katara laughed as Toph rolled over.

“Double boo.” I said, too tired to bother saying much else. 

The camp was filled with silence until a fly flew by. Aang took that moment to blow it again and frown. He turned towards me and out a small gust of air.   
  
“Want to train?” He asked.   
  
Memories of me kissing dirt repeatedly filled my mind, not really but what else was there to really do?

**~Break~**

This time my attempts were more fruitful than the last time. After the first successful bending attempt, I did manage to make it to Aang, sort of. I had managed to use the momentum, as instructed, but hadn’t thought much about aiming. I hit a tree at full speed, managing to take the brunt of the impact with my forearms. I was left dazed and staring up at a concerned Aang.   
  
“I may have forgotten to teach you how to aim.” He said nervously.    
  
I couldn’t help it and burst into raunchous laugher at his statement. Tilting my head to look into Aang’s eyes I gave him a soft smile.    
  
“I’ve mastered fire, water, and a bit of earth. I should know to aim, yet I didn’t. This one was on me.” I explained.   
  
“Still...” Aang trailed off, his and reaching out for me.    
  
Grasping his hand I let him heave me to my feet. He stepped back rubbing his neck awkwardly. I simply walked past him, taking my original spot.    
  
“Again.” I declared, my arms up and ready to  _ aim  _ this time.    
  
Aang smiled and nodded his head, his own hands raising as he sent out another gust of air. This time, I knew I could do it. I had figured out how to connect with the air, reach out and feel it as it tied almost to my fingertips. Like a long lost sense of friend, I bent my way towards Aang, managing two this time before I fell onto my ass. I smiled up at Aang, feeling a determination I hadn’t felt in a long while. 

**~Break~**

When we returned to camp I walked towards Katara, a blossoming black eye apparent on my face. In the end I had made it to Aang, however I hadn’t learned how to slow myself down yet so we had smacked right into one another. In the scuffle, Aang’s elbow hit my eye causing said injury. Katara rused over, her hands already working to heal my injury.   
  
“What happened?” Katara asked, looking worried.    
  
Aang began to open his mouth to answer, but I beat him to it with a fierce smile.   
  
“Success.” I answered. 

**~Break~**

After all the excitement of my so called success, we had all settled around in a circle again. Half-hearted conversation ensued, rolling back to me telling stories once again. Of course, our conversation eventually circled to how war was in my time, and how people fought.   
  
“You guys sure you want to go down this road?” I asked.

“If people from your time came back, who knows what they brought back with us. It might be good to know.” Katara answered before anyone else could.   
  
“Okay...well, I just want to preface this with the fact that no matter what, cruel people exist,” I said, my tongue moving to wet my lips before I began. “We learned how to make weapons, beyond arrows and melee weapons. You already know about guns, but we’ve also made weapons that also electrocute people, we’ve made vehicles with weapons on them. Some guns, but others...they use explosives. Imagine firing a large enough blast of destruction comparable to Azula with the flick of a switch.    
  
“Most weapons don’t even require a person to be there anymore. Airstrikes, flying machines in the sky that can drop bombs or fire guns. Missile strikes that send the weapon across the world to destroy whole cities. We’ve poisoned the earth with our war...”    
  
“That sounds awful...” Katara said as she gave me a sad look.   
  
“They poisoned the earth?” Aang asked.   
  
“Yeah, with radiation and dangerous chemicals...” I said, trailing off.   
  
“Could they have brought any of those kinds of weapons with them?” Katara asked the heavy question that had been looming over me since I had gotten here.   
  
“I don’t know.” I said, the words burning my lips as they passed.

**~Break~**

I wasn’t sure how long it had been that we had lapsed into silence, but my answer seemed to only kill the conversation, not spur it. Next thing I knew was a blanket of darkness that swept over my mind. Somewhere in my restless thoughts my tired body had found sleep. I wasn’t sure if anyone else had been sleeping, but the next thing I knew was Toph shouting.

“Sokka’s coming!” Toph shouted, startling us all from our nap.

We all sat up in excitement. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I stumbled to my feet. 

“Hey, guys. What are you doing?” Sokka asked, eying us curiously. 

“Sokka!” 

“You’re back!”

“Thank god!”

“We missed you so much!”

We all shouted as we enveloped him in a group hug.

“Say something funny!” Aang demanded.

“Funny how?” Sokka asked.

We all started laughing, except for Toph.

“What’s their deal?” Sokk asked as he looked at her. 

“I don’t know. They missed you or something. I didn’t care.” Toph said as she turned away.

“Lies!” I hissed, pointing at Toph. 

She earthbend me so I was no longer pointing at her so I settled for a glare instead.

“Thanks, that warms my heart. Anyway, I need some help.” Sokka said.

**~Break~**

We approached the crater the meteor had caused, Sokka’s request still on my mind. He had wanted to have us help him forge his own sword, out of the space rock. In the center was a large piece of said space rock, sparkling up at us. We helped Sokka move it out of the hole and roll it towards Piandoa’s place. Aang, Sokka, Katara, and I pushed the rock up as Toph helped bend it. Once we got it to the gates, Sokka rushed forward and knocked on them. Piandao opened and stepped outside. 

“Who’s this?” He asked, looking at us.

“Oh, these are my friends. Just other good Fire Nation folks. Do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?” Sokka explained.

“We’ll make a sword unlike any other in the world.” Piandao declared.   
  
I watched Piandao carefully, unsure how to take his calculating gaze. It didn’t appear as if Sokka was all that convincing, yet Paindao didn’t seem to care. I watched him until I couldn’t see him anymore, moving the meteor towards the forge he was leading us towards. 

**~Break~**

It took all day and night to make the sword. Sokka worked tirelessly and never left the smithy. We were welcomed in as guests and were for the most part resting and occasionally checking in on Sokka. It was strange how calm everything had been, I had never known for things to go this smoothly before. But, it was better to accept it than to draw further attention to our strange situation. It was near breakfast when we got the news that Sokka’s sword was finished. Now that the sword was finally finished, we were seated before Piandao as he spoke to Sokka. 

“Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big, and as we trained, it wasn’t your skill that impressed me. No, it certainly wasn’t your skills. You showed something beyond that. Creativity, versatility, intelligence. These are the traits that define a great swordsman,” Piandao spoke as he drew Sokka’s pitch black blade. “And these are the traits that define you.” 

Piandao sheathed the sword once more as Sokka looked down ashamedly. I began to chew on my bottom lip, unsure what was going through Sokka’s head. I had never known the boy to be dishonest in his life and I could tell it had been eating away at him for awhile now.

“You told me you didn’t know if you were worthy, but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained.” Piandao declared as he looked down on Sokka with pride.

“I’m sorry, master. You’re wrong. I am not worthy. I’m not who you think I am. I’m not from the Fire Nation. I’m from the Southern Water Tribe.” Sokka confessed.

Our faces grew from surprised to grim as we watched Sokka blow our entire cover. If I had known his guilt was going to oust us I would have...done what? It’s not like I could cover his mouth and run away. All we could do now was hope Piandao would let us leave, or that we were strong enough to fight our way out. 

“I lied just so I could learn swordsmanship from you. I’m sorry.” Sokka bowed, giving the sword back.

“I’m sorry, too.” Piandao said as he turned away.

He drew a sword and slashed towards Sokka who dodged, drawing his own blade. Sokka blocked Piandao’s second attack as we rushed to help. I raised my hands, ready to send out the largest blast of fire I could muster as cover, but Sokka’s arm stretched out towards us, talking my movements. 

“No, this is my fight, alone.” Sokka said as he waved us off.

**~Break~**

Sokka and Piandao were now standing across from one another in Piandao’s fighting ring. Their style of fighting was very East Asian and it was fascinating to watch. I rarely got to see that style in my time, I was raised in a fairly westernized country. Despite the initial attack, Piandao was happy to move towards a more suitable fighting space. Once they reached the courtyard however, he wasted no time in moving to fight. 

Piandao acted first, lowering his blade down and hitting upwards. Sokka blocked his strike, stepping backwards and angling his body away. Piandao attacked again, going from high to low, following Sokka’s sword and setting up targets. Sokka managed to break through Piandao’s sword, but missed his target as Piandao had angled himself and leaned just far enough away. I could tell he was baiting Sokka into attacking to gauge not only Sokka’s reach, but also trick him into misreading his own. Piandao kept pursuing Sokka, pushing him farther to the edge of the ring. 

After one spirited attack, Sokka left his flank open and Piandao used his hilt and hands to shove him away. Sokka fell to the ground, managing to flip over and land in a crouch just before he rolled into a pond. He got up and climbed onto the railing of a bridge, Piandao following to attack Sokka’s feet. Sokka darted onto the bridge, managing to block several more strikes. Leaping back onto the railings, Sokka used them to launch himself away.

“Excellent. Using your superior agility against an older opponent. Smart.” Piandao praised.

He pursued Sokka once again as he parried. He was backing him up towards a set of stairs. Sokka continued to fight back, blocking and parrying as he could, stepping up the steps carefully. He twisted away to dodge another attack aimed for his feet and hit the wall. Piandao took the opportunity to pin him there, bringing his sword down hard. Sokka blocked the incoming blade by holding his sword out and catching Piandoa’s. It was a variation of the ox guard I noticed. 

He dodged another slash, managing to get away from the wall by launching off of it and sending his sword out at Piandao. Piandao dodged but Sokka was now no longer pinned against the wall. Sokka climbed up the wall, using the high ground to his advantage. His sword was now pointed in a lower guard, protecting his feet. The fool’s guard, I noted. 

“Good use of terrain. Fighting from the high ground.” Piandao continued to praise. 

I couldn’t help but be reminded of the high ground quote from Star Wars. Sokka caught his blade underneath Piandao’s own and pressed his foot flat against the blades, trapping it. Piandao struggled for a moment, before lifting the blade up and causing Sokka to tumble backwards. Piandao had used the leverage of his longer sword as a fulcrum, something Sokka hadn’t expected. He hit the bamboo hard and we all winced in sympathy. Piandao slashed at him as he lay prone and Sokka dodged with a roll. He ran into the thick bamboo where we lost sight of them both. We could still hear Sokka slashing down the bamboo and grunting.

“Yes, use your surroundings. Make them fight for you.” I heard Piandao say. 

Sokka came running out of the bamboo screaming. Piandao cut him off as Sokka slid to his knees to avoid his blade. Standing back up he rushed away, using his sword to kick up the dirt into Piandao’s eyes. Temporarily blinded, Piandao spat out some dust and turned back to face Sokka.

“Very resourceful.” Piandao said as he focused on using his ears.

As slow as Sokka could, he maneuvered around the ring until he hit a small twig causing it to snap. Piandao turned towards the sound and rushed him. Sokka went to parry, but Piandao swung his sword around causing Sokka to lose his hold. Sokka’s sword went skittering away as Piandao sent out one last slash. Sokka jumped backwards, avoiding it, before landing with a painful thud. Piandao followed the sound and brought his sword to Sokka’s face. We rushed over to help when Piandao removed the sword.

“Excellent work, Sokka.” Piandao spoke as he motioned towards his butler.

His butler tossed the scabbard down and he hilted it midair. 

“Whoa.” I gasped.

“I think I’m a little old to be fighting the Avatar, or is it Avatars now?” He chuckled. 

We all stood up confused as we stared at the old man. How had he figured out that I was  _ also  _ the Avatar, it wasn’t like that was common knowledge. Something that confused the hell out of me considering both Azula and  _ Zuko _ knew what I was,  _ who  _ I was. It was hard not to feel the instant mistrust that Piandao knew when most of the Fire Nation did not. 

“How did you know?” Aang asked.

“Oh, I’ve been around awhile. You pick things up. Of course I knew from the beginning Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try Lee, there’s a million Lees.” Piandao explained as he took a sip.   
  
I snorted at that, it was an alias I knew worked wonders, no matter where you were. Guess Lee was a pretty common name in the Earth Kingdom as well as the Fire Nation. The bittersweet memories didn’t linger long, and I found myself almost hollow at how little it seemed to hurt now. 

“But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?” Katara asked.

“The way of the sword doesn’t belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all.” Piandao explained sagely. 

He handed his sword to his butler and went to retrieve Sokka’s. Flipping it around he handed it to him hilt first.

“Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am.” Piandao spoke, his voice filled with pride. 

They looked at one another for a moment, before bowing. We left in good spirits and one sword richer. It was funny, but the way Piandao spoke reminded me of someone, someone I had missed so brutally it felt like my heart was pulled in two directions. He reminded me of Iroh, and I couldn’t help but feel a new wish appear in my mind; that I would see Iroh again. 

“Wait!” The butler yelled as we passed the gates. “The master wanted you to have this, as something to remember him by.” 

He handed him a small pouch and then bowed to us. We returned the bow before he turned and walked away. Sokka opened the pouch and revealed a Pai Sho tile. I quirked an eyebrow, confused as to why Piandao would give a single tile to Sokka who didn’t play. 

“It’s a Pai Sho tile.” Sokka said.

“Wait, which one?” I asked, grabbing his hand.

“Whoa, calm down, it’s just a white lotus.” Sokka grumbled as he pried my fingers from his arm.

“A white lotus?” I asked, surprised as I turned to look at Piandao’s home.

“Why? Does it matter?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah, it just might,” I smiled, “hang onto it.” 

“Oh, that reminds me. Toph, I thought you might like this, since you’ve never had a chance to bend space earth before.” Sokka said as he pulled a small rock from his pocket.

“Sweet!” She cheered as she began to bend it between her hands.

“Wow.” I gasped. 

“Check this out.” Toph said as she turned it into the shape of a star.

“You know, I don’t think there’s such a thing as space earth. If it’s from space then it’s not really earth.” Katara complained.

“Space rock, then?” I suggested.

“Must you two ruin everything?” Sokka sighed.

“I can’t believe I missed you.” Katara said with a snarky tone.

  
**~Chapter 4 End~** **  
**


	25. The Mysterious Metal Man (Book Three: Fire - Chapter 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and the GAang venture further into the Fire Nation only to run into more trouble than they bargained for. A metal man with his three eyes set right on Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Sorry for the delay, getting ready for christmas, trying to keep up with homeschooling my kid, as well as figuring out a writing schedule has kicked me in the butt a little bit. While I have a LOT written, its not polished in a way I would feel comfortable posting, nor would it be a good read for any of you. Its barebones and unimaginative as its getting the base of the story, plot, and dialogue down. It requires fleshing out as I call it, because it is merely the bones of the story, not the meat. 
> 
> In any case I am in an editing mood so I am hoping I can post up to the invasion at the very least to catch up with the missed updates.

**~Chapter 5 Start~**

The past few days were so busy and chaotic the first moment of peace we had was like a breath of fresh air. We had found a secluded lake at the bottom of what looked like a natural quarry. It had several cascading waterfalls from where a river had flown through over time. The day was hot and the sun harsh, so we decided to take a break to cool off. It was the perfect place to cool off and get some privacy to be, well, ourselves. I stretched my legs out, dipping my toes into the cool clear water. Looking up I watched as Aang bounced off several rocks to reach the highest waterfall. Much like Sokka, Aang had disrobed, headband included, as soon as we saw the water, diving in without much of a thought.

“Aang, I know swimming is fun and all, but should you be exposing yourself like that? Cover up.” Toph said, causing Aang to stop what he was doing.

“What? I’m wearing trunks.” Aang responded as he turned to look at Toph.

“She means your arrow, genius.” I sighed as I began to bend the water towards my hands. 

“What if someone sees you?” Toph continued.

“There are walls all around us. It’s completely safe.” Katara defended as she began to pull water towards herself as well. 

Aang continued on his mission to play with this naturally made waterpark. Toph didn’t say anything more, and since Sokka was lounging and ignoring all of us, it was safe to assume he didn’t have any worries either. He was, after all, the most paranoid out of the five of us. I watched as Katara spun the water around her finger tips, watching as it sparkled in the sunlight. 

“Come on, Katara, I want to practice my octopus form if you don’t mind helping me?” I asked.

“Sure, remember to keep your shoulders down but your arms up and close to your centre.” She said as she turned to me.

I gathered the water up and around myself as I summoned forth several tentacles. I could hear Aang’s gleeful shouts from beyond the waterfall. Concentrating I began to feel a buzz in the tips of my fingers, the water quickly following the pull. I always assumed water would be the one I had the hardest time learning, but truth be told I found both air and earth much harder. I seemed to understand how to connect to water and fire easier and the only reason I could come up with was my understanding of the elements. I knew what water was made of, how it formed, fell, how it gathered in the sky and fell back to the earth. I knew how fire burned, what caused the different colours, and how incredibly dangerous it was. My world was a world of science, and I loved science. I just never cared much for any of the sciences that covered air and earth. The closest I got was one weather sciences class I absolutely bombed last semester. My secret shame didn’t seem so shameful anymore as I often found myself ass over heel whenever I practiced with Aang or Toph. 

**~Break~**

We were sleeping for the night in the same spring we had been swimming in. It was late into the warm night. Most everyone was asleep, minus myself. I could hear them snoring away, along with Sokka occasionally sleep talking. It was hard to admit that despite how much I had healed both physically as well as emotionally, I still found it hard to sleep without his presence. It was an embarrassingly codependent need I still found myself struggling with. So often I found myself lying awake staring at the night sky, or the back of my eyelids. Tonight was one of those nights, so I shifted as I heard an animal snap a twig underneath their feet. As I let out a breath I felt Toph sit up from beside me, her eyes wide open and her mouth open in a gasp. She pressed her hand onto the cool earth and I knew whatever rest I might have gotten wasn’t going to happen tonight. 

“Guys, you’re all gonna think I’m crazy, but it feels like a metal man is coming.” She explained as she removed her hand from the ground. 

I looked up to find a bald tattooed man standing on top of the cliff not far from us. He was wearing metal armor with a brown tunic, his eyes narrowed on our small camp. I scrambled to gather myself, as well as my possessions. My eyes never left the metal mans causing me to trip over my sleeping roll. 

“Well, shit.” I muttered, waiting for the penny to finally drop.

And oh did it drop. He sucked in a deep breath, his abdomen shuddering as the air whipped around the eye tattooed on his forehead. Aang gasped as he shot up into the air, sending out a shield of wind. We went flying backwards from the force of the explosion and I hit my hip painfully against a rock. Whatever that man did, he had used that strange tattoo to do it. That much I knew, but what I didn’t know was why he was after us and how he had even found us. 

Toph was up on her feet first, she sent out a torrent of rocks up at the man. He exploded through them as Aang blocked his attack with air once more. Katara attempted to hit him with ice but he just exploded any attempt she made. I caught the next attack with air, diffusing it as I skidded back a few feet. The most defensive fighting skill set I had was with air, something I was still struggling to master. 

“This isn't working.” I hissed as fog started to surround us.

We hid behind a cropping of rocks as the man continued his assault. I twisted my head trying to catch sight of his shadow, movement, a spark of light, literally anything. But there was nothing I could see as we cowered closer to the rocks. 

“This is crazy. How can we beat a guy who blows things up with his mind?” Sokka asked, his eyes wide and filled with adrenaline. 

“We can. Jump on Appa. I’ll try to distract him.” Aang said as he shot out into the fog.

He drew the man’s fire, hopping across the cliffs as we followed his instructions. We mounted Appa after gathering our things and set off into the sky. I watched as the narrow valley we had set up camp in grew smaller. My mind was running several miles a minute trying to figure out if I knew _anything_ from my time with Zuko that could tell me who that metal man was. 

“We need to find Aang.” I said as I began to scan the ground.  
  
“Will he be okay?” Katara asked, her voice a breathy whisper.   
  
“Doubtful, twinkle toes isn't some pushover.” Toph declared just as quiet.   
  
“Wait...do you hear that? There’s a low rumble.” I whispered as I strained to hear. 

The sound of earth crumbling and explosions hit us like a wave as we headed towards an outcropping of tall rocky pillars. Aang shot high up into the sky when we caught up to him, hovering for a moment as he stared the metal man down. I reached out, grasping his hand and pulling him onto Appa’s saddle. We tore through the sky, leaving the metal man behind as Katara held Aang close, letting out a breath of relief. 

“I’m okay.” Aang whispered into her shirt. 

“Who was that? Have you guys seen him before?” I asked.  
  
“No...never, we’ve never seen him before.” Katara whispered into Aang’s hair.   
  
Silence fell upon us as the need for words dissipated. It was clear everyone was on high alert and freaked out about what happened. The only thing we had going for us was subterfuge, if that man knew who we really were, we were so screwed. 

“Well, that was random.” Toph said, breaking the silence.

“I don’t think so. I get the feeling he knows who we are.” Katara disagreed.

“I...agree with Katara. How did that man know where to find us? Why was he even looking for us in the first place? Who knows Aang is still alive and sent this man after us?” I said as I bit my bottom lip.

“That doesn’t make any sense, how could someone know that Aang is still alive? The Fire Nation watched him die.” Sokka said.   
  
“Well...it could be a coincidence, maybe someone did see Aang’s arrow, but didn’t you notice how he ignored us and went straight after Aang? It was like he knew who Aang was and what he looked like, arrow or not. Also, if anyone even suspects that Katara’s abilities could heal Aang we are screwed.”   
  
“What do you mean, who could know?” Sokka continued to press. 

“I mean that Katara explained her abilities and about the spirit water to Zuko in Ba Sing Se. Who knows if he told his father or Azula. What if the Fire Lord knows we’re coming?” I asked.

“We can’t think like that now.” Katara sighed, rubbing her forehead as she closed her eyes. 

“Katara is right. If we go there, we’ll lose all hope. If the Fire Lord knew about us, there would be posters and way more than just one man. So for now I think our plan is still safe.” Aang agreed.

“You’re right. I could just be being paranoid, but I still think we should be careful, I don’t think he happened upon us by accident.” I said as I let it go.

I really hoped Aang was right, for all of our sakes.

**~Break~**

We were traveling towards Roku’s home island after Aang had a dream. We had made camp again after flying for an hour and within the next hour Aang had sat up bone straight gasping about Roku’s island. Sluggishly and still shaking off sleep, we packed up our camp and disguised ourselves as a cloud and headed towards an island that was covered in cooled lava. 

“There it is. That’s Roku’s home.” Aang announced as we landed on a barren island.

“But, there’s nothing here.” Katara spoke as she looked around.   
  
I took a look around as well, kicking at a few lava rocks, not really seeing anything except devastation. It reminded me of pompeii and I winced a little, hoping there weren’t any bodies hidden here. 

“Yes there is,” Toph announced as she dropped to the ground. “An entire village. Hundreds of houses. All completely buried in ash.”

“Whoa.” I gasped as the wind picked up a bunch of ash causing a small cyclone to stir up. 

Aang walked up towards a small ledge overlooking the ocean. He sat down and began to meditate as we sat and waited. I could feel when he crossed over which was strange. It was like a small tickling in the back of my head, but I knew this journey wasn’t for me, but for Aang alone. 

**~Break~**

It was well into nightfall when Aang started moving around and making weird gestures with his body and face. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head, trying to make sense of what I was seeing. It honestly looked like he was, well...going to the bathroom. 

“Do they have bathrooms in the spirit world?” Katara asked as everyone turned towards me.

“Not that...I’ve ever seen.” I blinked.

“Well, as a matter of fact, they do not.” Sokka answered. 

“How would you know?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I was kidnapped to the spirit world once, for your information.” Sokka pouted as he crossed his arms and sulked. 

**~Break~**

After a few more hours Aang awoke and filled us in on what Roku had told him. He told us the tale of Roku’s life, the abridged version. He also told us about Roku’s death at the hands of the previous Fire Lord. It was hard to think about how Sozin had betrayed not only his best friend, but the entire world. It felt like evil burned in that family's veins, despite this nagging feeling that my thoughts were unfair and petty. After all, Iroh wasn’t like that, he was the furthest thing from it. 

“You mean, after all Roku and Sozin went through together, even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that?” Katara asked.

“It’s like these people are born bad.” Toph scoffed.

“I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Zuko did the same thing to both of us.” I sighed out bitterly.

“No, that’s wrong. I don’t think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all.” Aang said as he locked eyes with me.  
  
I wasn’t sure what he was trying to tell me, the feeling was bittersweet and swept up in a tidal wave of pure hurt. I couldn’t see past the thick fog of anger and so I had to trust Aang’s words, as well as that small feeling of hope that still burned within my chest. As I looked into his kind eyes I felt my resolve burn stronger and I knew what Aang was saying was the truth. Sozin’s message wasn’t bitter anger or regret, it was something more. 

“Then what was the point?” Sokka asked with a roll of his eyes. 

“Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was, right? If anything, their story proves anyone’s capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation, have to be treated like they’re worth giving a chance. And I also think it was about friendships.” Aang explained.

“So you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?” Toph asked.

Aang and I grabbed each of Toph’s hands. I gave a small smile as I squeezed her hand. 

“I don’t see why not.” Aang explained.

“Aren’t we already proof of that?” I joked, as Katara grabbed my other hand.

“Well, scientifically speaking, there’s no way to prove that. Especially since Mira got here by chance to meet you at the same time. Maybe you guys just happened to also be friends.” Sokka started to correct.

“Oh, Sokka, just hold hands!” Katara demanded.

“Also, I think you’re wrong, Sokka. When I first met Mira, she felt just like Aang when she moved. I almost thought it was him till she spoke. If I can recognize Aang in another life, why can’t she?” Toph said as Sokka joined hands with us.  
  
“Huh, so that was what that light footed comment meant.” I chuckled.

**~Break~**

It was another training day, this time with Toph and Katara. Toph got into her wide and low stance as Katara summoned her water and squared herself off. Aang and I were sparing blindfolded today and I had just finished tying mine behind my head. I felt incredibly nervous as I felt my balance suddenly become more clumsy and flat-footed. 

“I have the worst feeling about this.” I muttered.

“Don’t worry about it. I believe in us!” Aang cheered.

“At least one of us does...” I grumbled. 

“Ok, we’re ready for some training!” Aang declared.

I heard Aang getting ready and feeling the dirt beneath his toes. I was highly anxious, having never fought blindfolded before. I slowed my breathing and I allowed my ears to help lead me, as I sunk into the dirt. At the very least, I could always earthbend myself from falling on my ass. Toph had been teaching us to feel with our earthbending. It was really cool, but also horrifying. Aang let out a stomp, already searching out Toph’s first attack. I Swallowed deep as I focused, and let out a few tremors searching for whatever he was looking for. I felt it just as it hit me, and dodged a rock coming at me as I stumbled to keep from falling.

“Bloody hell!” I yelped.

I had to keep moving though as Toph was now sending different rocks after both of us. I could no longer depend on Aang and his movements. Dodging another I fell into the rhythm, reaching out deep into the ground to find where she was. I felt Katara move and dodged not sure if the whip was aimed for me or Aang. I felt another rock slam towards my side and jumped, landing on it. I flipped off of it, sinking my fingers into the rock and connecting my own tendrils, sending the rock sailing back towards Toph. 

“Good job, Twinkle-toes. Visualize, then attack.” Toph praised as she punched the rock into dust.

“Whoa!” I yelped as the ground I was on started moving. 

I felt Aang dig into the earth so I summoned rock armor and bent my feet into the ground. Katara began to send out hits with her water whips, which I began to avoid. I felt Toph send out another rock as Aang reappeared and dodged a second rock. It hit Katara in the stomach sending her flying with a painful screech. 

“Oaf! Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph.” Katara scolded as she regained her lost breath. 

“What’s the matter? Can’t handle dirt, madame fussy britches?” Toph mocked as she perched her hands on her hips. 

Katara twitched at the comment and summoned a wave of water, hitting Toph square in the face. I took my blindfold off at that point, watching as Aang moved around, trying to keep track of everyone’s movements. His hands were still raised as he twisted with perfect footwork, trying to keep track of our two warring teachers. 

“Oh, sorry. Did I splash you, mud slug?” Katara insulted with a sneer. 

They then bent their elements, catapulting towards one another as they collided. Flying off and landing on their faces. Aang continued to spin around blindfolded, his hands moving more erratically now as he tried to make sense of the large chaotic movements he must have felt. 

“Are we taking a break?” He asked as I walked over and grabbed his shoulder.

“Something like that.” I said as I went to remove Aang’s blindfold.

“Ahh! Sneak attack!” Sokka yelled as he ran towards our backs. 

Aang and I summoned a rock in his way at the same time which he hit with a thud.

“Sokka, sneak attacks don’t work if you yell it out loud.” Aang sighed as I removed his blindfold.

We all turned to find Katara and Toph wrestling in the mud, no longer really bending except to keep their balance. 

“Hungry for a mud pie?” Toph asked as she bent the mud into Katara’s face.

“Ugh! I’ll give you a mud pie!” Katara screamed as she wiped her face off.

She stalked towards Toph and bent the mud and slammed Toph into the puddle. Toph stood back up, bending the earth and sending Katara flying backwards.

“Ahh!” She yelled, catching herself with her waterbending.

Toph rushed towards her as I cleared my throat.

“Ahem!” I interrupted, giving them both a look. 

“Uh, guys, I thought you were supposed to be training us.” Aang spoke up.

“Very well, pupils. I believe we’ve had enough training for today.” Katara responded as she walked away.

“While Katara cleans up, let’s go have some fun.” Toph declared as she bent the mud off herself.

“Yes!” 

“Yeah!”

“Woohoo!”

We all shouted in agreement.

**~Break~**

We entered the nearby town and headed straight towards the market district. It didn’t take long for Sokka to begin shopping as Aang and I simply enjoyed the scenery. We were both way out of our time so everything was still so shiny and new. Toph was seemingly looking for something, ignoring most vendors as Sokka stopped to window shop. I looked up noticing a few hawkes flying in and out of a large tower. I blinked, noticing several people walking in and out with their own hawkes. 

“Hey, Aang, you said that Roku had a pet dragon?” I asked as I turned to look at Aang. 

“Yeah, so did Sozin come to think of it.” Aang replied.

“And you have Appa, right?” I continued to press.

“Mhmm! He’s my best friend.” Aang smiled.

“Look at all those messenger hawks!” Sokka interrupted as he pointed towards one of the buildings. “You know, I’m thinking about getting one for myself. That way I wouldn’t have to talk to anyone. I could just send them messages!” 

Hawks were going in and out of it, all in the colours of red and browns. Someone was loading the back of a hawk with a message. They had long tails which reminded me more of a peacock. So that’s what that tower was for.

“I got to say, I like the idea of not talking to you.” Toph agreed with a shit-eating smirk. 

“You were saying, Mira?” Aang said, changing the subject.

“Do all Avatar’s get some sort of familiar or companion? Because if so, I feel cheated and I think I should eventually get one,” I mused as I tapped my chin. “Do you think I could get a dragon? Since I’m technically Fire Nation born and all that?” 

“I dunno, I haven’t seen any dragons besides the ones in the spirit world.” Aang shrugged.

“Dang. Maybe a cat then...” I mused.

“So guys, what are we gonna get with our last silver piece?” Aang asked.

“We can get more money. Right there.” Toph said, pointing towards a gambling game on the road below us.

It was a cups game. Hmm. The man slid a blue pebble around the table hidden beneath one of the cups. No doubt as the pot got bigger he would rig the game somehow.

“This is where you seeing-people are at a disadvantage. Everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute. But I can feel it with my earthbending.” Toph explained.

The man attempting to play the game lost and looked down in shock, grabbing his head and crying. Another man led him away as he patted him on the shoulder. Toph stepped forward, appearing as demure as possible, and stared at the man.

“You there. Want to play a friendly game?” The man asked, taking Toph’s bait.

“How could I possibly play? I’m blind.” Toph explained, waving a hand in front of her face. 

“You don’t have to see to be lucky.” The man said.

Toph sat down, fumbling with the ground for a moment as if to find it. She felt out for the table, grabbing onto the rib and scooting closer. She started to feel the cups, staring dead at the man to ham it up. Reaching into her robes, she pulled out our last silver piece and placed it on the table. The man began to lift the cups, showing where the blue pebble was, before lowering the cups back down and moving them around. He spun the cups, pretended to move them, and shot the pebble between them. I lost sight of the pebble rather quickly and just watched with a sigh. 

Toph pointed towards the one on the left to reveal the blue pebble. 

“Flamey-o, Toph!” Aang cheered.

“Wow, fancy guessing. You are amazing at this,” The man praised as he paid Toph out. “You you like to make the game a little more interesting?”

“More interesting? How?” Toph asked.

“Well, let’s say you toss in your friend’s fine sword there, then I’ll put up twenty silver pieces against it, and that’s more interesting.” The man explained.

Toph grabbed Sokka’s sword from his hands holding it up.

“I’ll do it for forty silver pieces.” Toph demanded.

“Habuh?” Sokka cried.

“Forty silver pieces it is.” The man said as he added them to the payout bag.

He started spinning the cups around again, losing me just as quickly as the first time. Finally, he stopped moving them and sat back to let Toph pick. She pointed towards the middle one.

“Sorry, little lady, but...” The man began to say as he lifted the cup to reveal the blue pebble.”Huh?”

“I won!” Toph cheered. 

She grabbed the bag as Sokka grabbed his sword and we ran off down the street laughing. It had been so long since I had done something my age, it felt forgein to do. I had only been here over a year, yet somehow it felt longer. It was starting to become harder to remember what my life used to be like and I wasn’t sure I was sad about that realization. 

**~Break~**

“Oh my god, that was amazing Toph!” I cheered as we were carrying home baskets of food and supplies.

We entered camp to find Katara cooking over the fire. We tossed the baskets of food down with wide smiles. Toph grabbed herself an apple and started chowing down as she flopped onto her mat. I began to unpack the supplies, ignoring Katara’s pinning stare. Aang walked past me, plucking an apple for himself as he sat down next to Sokka on the log we used as a makeshift couch.

“Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?” Katara asked with a sceptical look. 

“Toph got us money,” Aang explained as he bit into his apple. “She scammed one of those guys who move the shells all sneaky-like.” 

“She used earthbending to win the game. Classic.” Sokka laughed.

“It really was a sight to behold.” I agreed.

“Ah, so she cheated.” Katara chastised. 

“Hey, I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater. What’s wrong with that?” Toph asked.

“I’m just saying, this isn’t something we should make a habit of doing.” Katara sighed as if we were being obtuse.

“Why? Because it’s fun and you hate fun?” Toph mocked.

“I don’t hate fun!” Katara defended herself as she placed Momo on her head. “See? Fun.” 

Momo slipped off and started to chatter angrily at Katara before running off. Aang took that moment to stand up and try to calm Katara down. He gave her an appeasing smile as if whatever he had to say was sure to quiet the argument that was brewing between Toph and Katara.

“Katara, I’ll personally make you an Avatar promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams.” Aang bowed.  
  
I wasn’t convinced by Aang’s words, perhaps it was because we were the same person, but I could feel how empty that promise was. But, it seemed to appease Katara enough that she let our little escapade go. 

**~Break~**

That promise did not last long. We were back at it within the next day with several different scams. It was hard not to get wrapped up in it as Toph threw coins in our direction. I knew it was manipulative, but it had been so long since I had been able to buy anything for myself, and my impulsive buying habits reared its angry head. I was caught up like the magpie I was, wanting shiny knickknacks Toph knew I would need her schemes to get. Aang and Sokka were easier to persuade, enjoying simply the thrill itself. 

There were the dice games where Toph would bend the dice the way we wanted them to go. Then there were the strongman challenges where Toph would bend the earth to help her slam the hammer bills. into the plate. Finally, we graduated to fake injury claims. We would pretend that carts would hit Toph and demand money for our silence and her medical bills. Whenever we returned back to camp, Katara would say the same thing.

“Guys, I think these scams have gone far enough. If you keep doing them, something bad is gonna happen.” Katara warned.

“Could you for once stop being such a sourpuss and just lighten up?” Toph complained.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You think I should be more like you?” Katara asked as she held up a coin. “Like some wild child?”

“Yeah, maybe? Maybe then you’d see how great we have it. I mean, look at us? We’re traveling around the world, making easy money, having fun, with no parents to tell us what to do.” Toph said as she reclined against a rock.

“Ah, I see. You’re acting like this because of your parents.” Katara said as if the picture was finally beginning to pain itself. 

“Whatever.” Toph dismissed, annoyed by what she was doing. 

“They were controlling over you, so you ran away. And now you act like your parents don’t exist. You act like you hate them, but you don't. You just feel guilty.” Katara kept going, her voice raising as she went on. 

“I do hate them.” Toph turned away.

“I don’t think so. I think you miss them, but you just don’t want to deal with that, so instead you act like this crazy person.” Katara said, twirling her hands for emphasis. 

“Look, I ran away to help Aang.” Toph said standing up, a glare shot in Katara’s direction. 

“You know what, it doesn’t matter. These scams put us all at risk and we don’t need that. We’ve already got some third-eye freak after us.” Katara explained.

“Speaking of that third-eye freak, I think I’ve come up with a name for him. What do you think of sparky-sparky-boom man?” Sokka asked as he used jazz hands. “Just think about it.”

“I liked it.” I shrugged.

“Me too.” Aang agreed.

“We have enough money. You need to stop this.” Katara yelled. 

“I’ll stop when I want to stop, and not when you tell me.” Toph shouted back.

Toph bent the bag of coins into her hand as she stomped to the edge of camp and made a small rock tent shutting us out. I sighed and laid down, beginning to get a headache. Every once and a while I was reminded of how much older I was than them. Trauma had caused us all to grow up faster than we should have, but that didn’t change the fact that none of our brains were fully developed yet. We were all impulsive and childish, that wasn’t going to change any time soon. 

“Speaking of money, I’m off to spend some. See you guys later.” Sokka grinned as he grabbed another bag of coins and left camp.  
  
I glared at his retreating form, cursing that I hadn’t thought of that as my exit strategy. Now I was stuck listening to Katara and Toph bicker. 

**~Break~**

Katara and Aang were practicing waterbending while I napped off my headache. Toph was counting her winnings and stacking them into neat little piles when Sokka returned with a hawk on his shoulder and something rolled up in his hand. I gave him a curious look, sitting up to give him my attention.  
  
“What’s that?” I asked. 

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you if you’d let me talk. When I was in town, I found something that you’re not gonna like Toph.” Sokka explained as he unrolled a wanted poster.

“Well, it sounds like a sheet of paper, but I guess you’re referring to what’s on the sheet of paper.” Toph deadpanned.

“It’s a wanted poster, of you. They’ve nicknamed you the runaway.” Sokka explained.

“A wanted poster? That’s so great! The runaway. I love my new nickname. Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?” Toph cheered.

“That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting. Uhh you look...fine? I guess?” I blinked as I looked at the very nasty gremlin-like picture of Toph that someone had drawn. 

“Well, yeah, actually. It does look pretty good. But, Toph, you’re missing the point. Maybe Katara was right. These scams are drawing too much attention to us.” Sokka sighed.

“Don’t be such a worry wart like your sister. Think of it this way, now you have plenty of money to help with the invasion plan.” Toph said, shaking a bag of coins in front of Sokka’s face.

“Well, that is true. I had this idea of making armor for Appa.” Sokka admitted.

“Here’s a little extra to get yourself a nice map of the Fire Nation. You know what? Make it an atlas.” Toph smiled as she handed over another bag. 

“I do like expensive atlases.” Sokka relented, taking the bag.  
  
And cue the bribery, Toph certainly knew how to use money to get her way, which wasn’t surprising considering her upbringing. 

“Of course you do, and that’s why this wanted poster is going to stay our little secret, right Mira?” Toph asked.

“Hey, I don’t really care that much.” I sighed, closing my eyes again.

Toph tucked the wanted poster into her robes and walked away leaving Sokka standing there and me to my nap. Katara would find it eventually, she was such a mother hen who always went about cleaning up after us and Toph was the least organized and clean out of all of us. If she really wanted to avoid Katara finding out she should throw the wanted poster out. 

“Sokka, tell me you didn’t buy a bird.” Katara complained as she and Aang returned from their training session. 

“Not just a bird, a messenger bird. Now we can send messages all over the world, even to Gran Gran” Sokka countered.

“Wow, how does it work?” Aang asked.

“Hmm. Uh, I never actually thought about that. Hawky, Gran Gran, South Pole,” Sokka said as he pointed south. “I think he gets it.” 

Momo began to hiss and started to attack the hawk as they raced around Sokka’s shoulders. I winced as the hawke screeched loudly, flapping his wings in Momo’s direction. 

“Hawky, make nice. Bad Hawky!” Sokka cried as he attempted to stop the two battling creatures. 

**~Break~**

Things seemed to settle down at the campsite as Katara worked hard to clean water for cooking and drinking. Aang was washing the laundry as I hung up the wet clothes to air dry. I drew my forearm against my forehead catching some of the dripping sweat as Aang handed me a pair of pants to hang. Toph and Sokka had wandered off god knows where after Katara spent twenty minutes arguing with Toph. I heard footsteps coming from behind us and turned around to see Toph and Sokka had returned. 

“Well, look who decided to join us,” Katara sighed as she stood up to greet Toph and Sokka. “Where have you two been? Off scamming again?”

“Yes, we were.” Toph responded tartly

“And I suppose you don’t think what you’re doing is dangerous at all?” Katara frowned as she crossed her arms.

“No, I don’t.” Toph ground out.

“Really?” Katara said, her tone incredulous.

“Yes, really.” Toph snapped back.

“Well then, what’s this?” Katara asked, pulling out another wanted poster.  
  
I let out a whistle, Katara exceeded my expectation, she really must have been suspicious, I expected her to discover it in a few days when she got annoyed with Toph’s sloppy living style.

“I don’t know! I mean, seriously, what’s with you people? I’m blind!” Toph shouted as she waved her hand in front of her face. 

“It’s a wanted poster of you. The runaway. Is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?” Katara continued to badger.

“Where did you get that?” Toph hissed.

“It doesn’t matter where I got it, the fact is—” Katara attempted to deflect. 

“You went through my stuff! You had no right!” Toph accused as she began to seeth. 

“Your stuff was messy, and I was just straightening up when I happened to stumble across it.” Katara defended with her hands on her hips.  
  
A likely story absolutely none of us believed. 

“That’s a lie. You’re lying, Katara!” Toph accused, pointing a finger in Katara’s face.

There was a beat of silence where all of us slowly clued in and remembered Toph could tell when we were lying based on our heartbeats. Even Katara’s face twisted as she realized she had been caught. 

“Fine, it’s a lie. But you’ve been so out of control lately, I knew something was up. I knew you were hiding something, and you were!” Katara shouted, sticking the poster out one again.

Toph grabbed it and tossed it away as she ground her teeth, positively raging now. With one last glare at Katara, Toph stomped off.

“Don’t you walk away from me while I’m talking to you!” Katara shrieked. 

“Oh really, mom? Oh what are you going to do? Send me to my room?” Toph mocked, stopping to turn back towards Katara.

“I wish I could.” Katara sighed as she glared at Toph. 

“Well, you can’t! Because you’re not my mom and you’re not their mom either.” Toph exclaimed, pointing towards us.

“I feel uncomfortable being dragged into this.” I waved off as Sokka exchanged looks with Aang.

“I never said that I was!” Katara defended.

“No, but you certainly act like it. You think it’s your job to boss everyone around, but it’s not. You’re just a regular kid like the rest of us. So stop acting like you can tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want!” Toph finally exploded.

Katara took a moment to look down at her feet, a frown creasing her face. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up and returned Toph’s glare.

“I don’t act that way,” She started to say as she turned to Sokka. “Sokka, do I act motherly?”

“Hey, I’m staying out of this one too.” Sokka replied as he held out his hands.

“What do you think, Aang? Do I act like a mom?” Katara continued to press, moving to the only person who hadn’t said anything yet. 

“Well...” Aang started to say as he rubbed his eye.

“Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk!” Katara demanded.

“Yes, ma’am!” Aang stated as he sat straighter.

“Mira? What do you think?” Katara continued to press ignoring my earlier request.

“I think that sometimes we all need a cup of tea when tensions are running high.” I mused, channeling my inner Iroh.

“I can’t be around you right now!” Toph shouted as she turned and walked away. 

“Well, I can’t be around you!” Katara yelled back. 

Hawky let out a small kacaw as we looked at one another. Sokka placed his head in his hands, looking at the ground and shook his head.

“I know, Hawky. Why can’t they just get along?” Sokka sighed out in sadness. 

**~Break~**

Toph and Katara were seated on opposite sides of the camp now intent on completely ignoring one another. Sokka, Aang, and I were sitting in the middle of the camp looking between the two as I sharpened my blades. It was tiring to sit in between their awkward silence, but there wasn’t much choice. At first we had attempted to make conversation, maybe even play a game or tell stories, but every time we tried Katara and Toph would be at one another’s throat. So, it slowly became Aang and Sokka quietly talking while I listened. 

“Hey, Aang, you want to test out my messenger hawk with me? I’ve got an idea.” Sokka asked as he leaned towards Aang. 

“Sure.” Aang shrugged.

“I’m gonna send a note to Katara and say it’s from Toph, who wants to apologize. Then everyone will be friends again.” Sokka explained looking proud.

“I got to say, Sokka, you continue to impress me with your ideas.” Aang praised with an impish smile.

“Eh, it’s a gift.” Sokka said, soaking the praise in. 

“And neither of you see the problem with your plan?” I asked.

“No, why?” Sokka blinked.

“No reason.” I chuckled.

How did this group keep forgetting Toph was blind? Sokka began to write a note, reading it out loud as he went.

“Dear Katara, sorry for everything, your friend, Toph.” Sokka wrote as he rolled the message up and deposited onto his hawk. 

The bird took off, stopping next to Katara. She opened the note and began to read it. 

“I know this is from you, Sokka! Toph can’t write!” Katara shouted as she began to tear the message up into pieces. “Ugh! You’re all driving me crazy!”

“I can’t believe we forgot Toph can’t write.” Aang sighed.

“I can’t believe you guys keep forgetting she’s blind.” I chuckled.

“Yep, we’re idiots.” Sokka sighed as he held his forearm out for Hawky.

“I guess plan B is we send a note to Toph pretending it’s from Katara.” Aang suggested.

“I think we’re gonna gun into a similar problem,” Sokka explained as Hawky screeched for attention. “I’m sorry, Hawky. Looks like I’m gonna have to do this without your help.”

Sokka got up and walked towards Toph to talk to her. I watched as they went, sitting beside Aang as we watched our friends deal with various different emotions. Katara stomped off having enough of all of us and I didn’t dare interrupt what was most likely much needed alone time.

“Man, today is rough. Time for tea?” I asked as Aang nodded in agreement.

**~Break~**

Katara returned first, looking somber and quiet. I handed her a cup of tea before heading back towards the fire leaving her to her thoughts. Aang was already finishing his cup as we watched the flames dance. 

“Do you think I should try to learn fire?” Aang asked.

“You’re afraid too, right?” I asked, placing my cup down.

“Yeah I just....the first time I bent fire, I hurt Katara. You seem to have no trouble with it though so I was wondering if it was worth learning for you.” Aang shrugged.

“Aang, you know I would always be happy to teach you. But, the invasion is during the solar eclipse, even if you knew firebending, we wouldn’t be able to use it. I think for now, we should focus on mastering the other three elements.” I explained, stoking the fire.

“What if...what if we fail?” Aang asked.

“Hmm...if that happens, then we focus on your firebending I guess. I’m not really sure, but let’s only worry about that if it comes to it.” I soothed.

It would do us no good to focus on what ifs and waste what little precious time we had left. The camp was once again lulled into silence and I let out a soft sigh. Aang was deep in his Avatar thoughts, Katara was busy mulling something over, and I was left feeling sorry for myself over what would happen when we finally faced the Fire Nation, and the what ifs that kept making me think of Ba Sing Se. 

Sokka and Toph soon returned, pulling Katara’s attention from petting Momo. She stood up and walked towards the two, her head hanging down.

“Hi, Toph. Um...I wanted to...” Katara started to say.

“Katara, stop. You don’t need to apologize. I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control, and I’m done with them.” Toph interrupted.

“Actually, I wasn’t going to apologize. I was gonna say, I want to pull a scam with you.” Katara explained.

“What? You want to pull a scam?” Toph gasped, giving her a curious look. 

“Not just any scam. The ultimate scam,” Katara explained, causing Sokka and Aang to perk up in surprise. “What do you say, Toph? Just me and you. One last go. You in?”

“You know I’m in. Now what’s this idea of yours?” Toph asked as Katara wrapped an arm around her and led her off.  
  
Sokka and Aang continued to stare as Katara and Toph walked away. Sokka twitched slightly, turning to gape at me like a fish. 

“You guys ok?” I asked, coming over and kicking Aang’s boot. 

**~Break~**

The plan was supposed to be simple. Katara would turn Toph in and Toph would escape using her metalbending. I wasn’t convinced it was the best scam out there, but figured if push came to shove, the rest of us could provide appropriate backup. So Sokka, Aang, and I were left waiting at the camp. Aang had begun to pace in his anxiety, as Sokka and I watched him. It was nearing past the time we were supposed to rendezvous so it made sense Aang was so high strung.

“Do you think this scam of theirs should take this long?” Aang asked.

“I was just wondering the same thing. We’d better check it out,” Sokka agreed as he stood up and turned to Momo and Hawky. “You two behave. Appa’s in charge.”

I grabbed my swords and we were off in search of Toph and Katara. Appa let out a roar of approval and we were off. Hopefully, we were worrying for nothing. 

**~Break~**

We entered the town to find it empty and quiet, too quiet. We walked past different empty houses as we looked around for Katara and Toph. Everything was still, as if everyone had just simply vanished. Stalls were still left open, many doors were still unlocked. I tried one, peering in to find a small bookshop completely empty. 

“Where do you think they might be?” Sokka asked as he came back from looking down an alley. 

“Where do you think anyone is?” Aang replied.

“This...is suspicious. The town was busy just yesterday.” I whispered, feeling the hair on the back of my neck begin to prickle. 

We entered the town square where the large Ozai statue was situated. I snorted at how dumb it was, bofore stopping. Had I just heard something? Looking around, I found no one around, not even a tumbleweed. Curious, I was sure I was sharpening my senses and was getting better at feeling the vibrations in the earth. But, everything was still, even the air. The feeling in my gut began to intensify and I let out a nervous breath. 

“Hey guys...I’m getting a really bad feeling about this.” I said as I caught up to them.

Aang stopped at my words and I felt it too, the buildup of energy somewhere behind us. I withdrew my swords as I turned, Aang grasping onto Sokka as he wrenched the poor boy towards him. 

“Sokka, watch out!” Aang cried as he pulled him away from the blast radius. 

Sokka and Aang dodged behind the statue as I rolled forward and stared up at Sparky-sparky-boom man. I narrowed my eyes, sending out a thin arrow of fire at the eye. He twisted his head, avoiding it, but that gave me enough time to catch up to Aang and Sokka.

“It’s Sparky-sparky-boom man!” Aang gasped.

“You know, I'm starting to think the name doesn’t quite fit.” Sokka said, rubbing his forehead. 

Sparky-sparky-boom man jumped down from the roofs, advancing upon us. He took another deep breath and we all dodged another incoming blast. I felt pebbles and debris hitting my hair as I coughed through the dust. It began to sting at my eyes as I pushed through the thick of it, rounding down an alleyway. 

“Well shit! What now?” I shouted as we bolted down another street. 

We turned down an alley narrowly avoiding another blast. The impact sent us flying, Aang landing easily, myself landing in a roll, and Sokka smashing into a cart. Helping Sokka up, I pulled him to his feet as we used the cart for cover.

“This guy is too good. He shoots fire from his brain.” Sokka said.

“We should split up. He can’t chase all of us.” Aang declared.

“Ok.” I nodded. 

Aang went left, Sokka went right, and I ran forward. I could hear the cart exploding from behind me as I jumped up, using my airbending, to land on the roofs to track my way down another street. I heard Aang yell and realized the Sparky-sparky-boom man must have chosen him to chase. I turned back around, jumping to the roofs again to find Sokka. Once again this was proving my previous worries correct, he was after Aang and only Aang. 

We needed to find Katara and Toph so we could catch up to Aang and leave. 

**~Break~**

I did eventually find Sokka. He had found Toph and Katara running down the street and was taking them to where Aang was. Hoping off the roof I was on, I landed beside them starting to feel out of breath. 

“Holy crap!” Toph gasped as I appeared.

“No time, Sparky-sparky-boom man, Aang, stupid Ozai statue!” I gasped as we burst into the town square to find Aang had fallen and Sparky-sparky-boom man was preparing another attack.

Katara wasted no time at all and sent out a blast of water freezing it over Sparky-sparky-boom man’s head. He began to stumble around as we rushed over to help Aang up.

“Aang, get up!” Katara shouted as she helped him up.

“Let’s get out of here!” Toph yelled as we started to retreat.

I heard the ice shatter from behind us and gulped. Toph sent out an attack of rocks, which was blasted into pieces. I heard him grunt and fall over, but could hazard the chance to see why as we left the town with haste.

“Hey, I got it! The perfect name for that guy. Combustion Man!” Sokka exclaimed.

“Good job, Sokka. Now let’s get out of here before Combustion Man catches us!” Toph replied.

“See? It fits so well!” Sokka cheered, completely misreading the mood. 

**~Break~**

We left the area quicker than we ever had before. We flew most of the evening away until the sun had fully set in the sky. Aang brought Appa down towards a small clearing and we landed, all of us ready for bed.

“Well, I’m exhausted,” Sokka yawned, running his eyes. “Hawky, how about you, buddy? Yeah, you’re such a lazy little bird.”

Sokka jumped dismounted Appa as I joined to help him set up camp.

“Katara, I need your help.” Toph said.

“What is it, Toph?” Katara asked, sitting back down on Appa.

“I need you to write some things down for me. I want to send a letter to my parents.” Toph admitted, holding out a roll of paper.

“I’d be happy to help.” Katara smiled.

They wrote down Toph’s letter and then rolled it up, slipping it into Hawky’s massage tube. Katara sent it off and we watched him fly away into the night sky.

“So...did Sokka ever figure out how the bird works?” I asked as it disappeared into the sky.

“I...don’t know.” Katara admitted.

“Hey, where’d Hawky go?” Sokka asked as he walked over to us. 

“Uhh.” We all said as Sokka looked around.

**~Chapter 5 End~**


	26. The Tale of The Bloodbender (Book Three: Fire - Chapter 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and the GAang finally lose Combustion man, but find themselves in a creepy forest with an even creepier inkeeper. Will they be able to solve the mystery of the mountain and the full moon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter before the invasion starts. I am very excited because I have a two part, or two chapter, minisode from Zuko's perspective about everything he did, felt, and got up to during his separation from Mira. I hope you are as excited for it as I am for finally posting it. I've been working on so much of it and so many of your questions about Mira and Sadar are answered in that chapter. The invasion as it stands is close to two chapter so there are three chapters total until we get a little Zuko POV break. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy these two chapters and are excited for what is to come next. I gotta get to sleep so I can do more homeschooling tomorrow!

**~Chapter 6 Start~**

We had traveled a far distance in just a week. It was amazing how fast flying truly was. I hadn’t realized how slow sailing was. Compared to walking, sailing seemed prefered, but flying on Appa beat the pants off both of those modes of transportation. We had set up camp in a creepy looking forest that had a cave large enough to hide Appa, which was surprisngly a must. I wasn’t sure why no one had ever thought to look for places someone could stash a giant air bison before, but it was to our benefit that no one did, not even Combustion man. We hadn’t seen him again since we had escaped that town and had placed miles upon miles between us. The Fire Nation was a lot different from the Earth Kingdom, I mused. I wasn’t used to such wet heat, even my breathing felt forced and strained. It was even worse than Toronto, something I wasn’t sure was possible. 

We were seated around the campfire unable to sleep, telling ghost stories amongst ourselves. It was honestly more fun than I have had since joining them to be honest. It reminded me of old camping trips with my family, a time where things were still happy, still...simple.

“Suddenly they heard something down the hall in the dark. OooooOOooOoooOo. It came into the torch light. And they knew...the blade of wing-fun was haunted! OooAAaoooOOoaaaAAooo!” Sokka narrated as he brandished his sword.

“I think I liked The Man With the Sword for a Hand better.” Aang sighed.

“Water Tribe slumber parties must stink.” Toph declared from where she was sprawled on her mat.

“No, wait, I’ve got one. And this is a true Southern Water Tribe story!” Katara spoke up.

“Is this one of those a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened too stories?” Sokka asked.

“No, it happened to Mom.” Katara responded.

We all sat up, interested now. Katara was still seated with her arms around herself as she began to animatedly narrate the story. It wasn’t often Katara shared stories of her mother, but when she did we all found ourselves listening, positively captivated. 

“One winter, when mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom realized she hadn’t seen her friend Nini since the storm. So mom and some others went to check on Nini’s family. When they got there, no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice. ‘It’s so cold, and I can’t get warm.’ Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but when everyone came back, Nini was gone.” Katara narrated.

“Where did she go?” Sokka asked from where he was hiding behind a root.

“No one knows. Nini’s house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm.” Katara finished.

I was startled by Toph gasping out loud. Letting out a small shriek I jumped causing Sokka to twist around and fall on his face.    
  
“Ow...” Sokka grumbled as he rubbed the dirt from his face. 

“Wait, guys, did you hear that?” Toph asked, “I hear people under the mountain, and they’re screaming!”

“Pfft,” Sokka attempted to wave off from where he was sitting next to Katara and Aang. “Nice try.”

“No, I’m serious. I hear something.” Toph said adamantly.

“You’re probably just jumpy from the ghost stories.” Katara countered.

“It just...stopped.” Toph replied.

“Alright, now I’m getting scared.” Aang whispered as he clung to Katara.

“Only just now?” I asked, with a raised brow.

“Hello, children.” A voice said.

We all began to scream, bolting to hide behind Toph as an old woman walked over to us.

“Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama. You children shouldn’t be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby. Why don’t you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?” She introduced herself. 

I startled in recognition of the name, could this be the same Hama? But...this was the Fire Nation, Hama could be a common name here for all I knew. With a sigh I decided to keep what I knew to myself so I didn’t accidentally out us as anything other than Fire Nation.

“Yes, please...” Sokka squeaked.    
  
Still...it felt like I was missing something obvious and I couldn’t shake the strange feeling I had as Hama led us out of the woods.

**~Break~**

The walk into town wasn’t very long. Hama led us up one of the roads to a home located at the top of a hill. It was small, but cozy, surrounded by a small garden. She said it was a small inn she owned, and I could see as much from the various windows lining the upper floor. Unlocking and opening the door, she led us inside to sit at her dining room table where she began to serve us tea. Her kitchen was merged with her dining area, which was pretty common in smaller homes everywhere. She must also run it like a bed and breakfast, serving her guests meals judging by her large pantry and ice box. 

“Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn.” Katara thanked with a small bow.

“Aren’t you sweet?” Hama said as she took her seat. “You should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in.”

“What do you mean, disappearing?” Sokka asked, getting slightly suspicious. 

“When the moon turns full, people walk in and they don’t come out,” Hama said with a dower expression. “Who wants more tea?” 

No one answered as we gave her perplexed looks. I wasn’t sure what to think of her, she couldn’t be sweet Aiwon’s sister, could she?

“Don’t worry, you’ll all be completely safe here. Why don’t I show you to your rooms, and you can get a good night's rest?” Hama offered as she took in our horrified expressions.

“Sure, sleep in a bed sounds lovely.” I was the first to speak.

“Yeah, I’m tired.” Katara agreed.

Hama led us upstairs and gave us each our own room. It didn’t take me long to undress and slip into the night warm bed provided for me. With a smile, I snuggled into the sheets happy I wasn’t sleeping on the dirt ground again.

**~Break~**

“So where abouts are you now?” Aang asked as soon as I opened my eyes to our spirit glen.    
  
“What do you mean?” I asked.   
  
“What's happening now, have you hit the invasion yet?” Aang asked.   
  
“Heh, no not yet. Guess you can’t be too careful about what you tell me huh?” I asked with a soft smile.   
  
“Can’t risk changing the timeline.” Aang answered back as he turned towards the pond.   
  
I walked towards him, standing to his right as I stared at a bunch of tiny koi fish. They were a splatter of whites and blacks, some more white than others. I gaped at them, not remembering having seen them ever before.    
  
“Where did they come from?” I asked, feeling a sense of familiarity as I knelt down and stuck my hand into the cool water.   
  
“Those are the children of the ocean and moon spirit. They wanted to say hello to one of the people who helped them come to be.” Aang smiled as he too knelt down, touching one of the larger fish with a warm smile.   
  
“But...how?” I asked, looking at Aang for answers.   
  
“They survived because of you, Aang, and Yue the moon spirit survived. I’m not sure if I ever told you their story, but the Ocean and Moon spirits were lovers who traveled to our world to be together. After Yue returned her life force back to the Moon spirit they had several children who they hid back in the spirit world so they could grow.” Aang smiled.   
  
“Does that mean Yue is their...mother?” I asked, not sure how I felt about that.   
  
“No, not really. Yue only had part of the Moon Spirit’s life force and that was what she returned back to the Moon spirit. A ghost of her memory remains with the Moon spirit but she is not actually the Moon spirit.” Aang explained as he stood back up.    
  
“What now?” I asked.    
  
“Now, you make it through the invasion and I will see you again. Good luck, Mira.” Aang said as he disappeared. 

**~Break~**

I was awoken by the sun on my face and a crick in my neck. With a groan, I sat up and took a moment to process where I was. Right, I was at Hama’s inn. Quickly getting dressed, I realized I wasn’t the first to be awake as Katara and Aang were already eating breakfast. Huh, oatmeal, nice. 

“Good morning.” I greeted as I took a seat, grabbing my own bowl.

“Good morning, Mira. Did you sleep well?’ Katara asked.

“Yeah, I did, how about you?” I responded, digging into my oatmeal.

“I did as well.” Katara smiled as she finished her own meal.

I felt the barest hint of apple and spice. The oatmeal was filling, warm, and not too sweet which I was thankful for. Hama walked back into the room serving me a cup of tea before speaking up. 

“I was thinking of going into town today for shopping, would you like to join me?” She asked.

“Sure, we could use a shopping day.” I smiled.

“I agree, we just need to get Sokka and Toph up.” Katara agreed.

“I’ll go grab Toph if you grab Sokka?” I offered.

“Sounds like a deal.” Katara smiled.

**~Break~**

The market was busy today, and full. It seemed despite it being a smaller town, they had a booming economy. The market was filled with people from neighboring towns who didn’t have quite as expansive of a market. The Fire Nation was definitely not as landlocked as the other nations, leaving it filled with boisterous trade. 

“I think I need some more sword wax...” I sighed, checking my money. “What about you, Sokka? If you need some I’ll get a big container, save us a few copper pieces...Sokka?” 

Sokka wasn’t even listening. He was wandering beside us with a frown, holding his sword tightly as he, Toph, and Aang carried everything Katara and Hama had purchased.

“Oh.” I blinked, he was off in his own world and I was talking to myself.

“This sucks! How did we get stuck being the mules?” Sokka whined.

“I’m just going to assume you need sword wax...” I sighed going to the vendor and handing over a few coins.

“I’m not a pack mule, my sword isn’t meant to carry baskets.” Sokka continued to whine.

“It could be worse, Sokka” Aang offered.

“How?” Sokka snarked.

“We could be captured by the Fire Nation instead?” Aang shrugged.

“No, instead we are free labour for them...” Sokka grumbled as he glowered at his sister and Hama.

“Uh...want me to help carry something?” I asked as Sokka handed me a basket.

“You won't have any ash bananas until next week?” A man complained to our left.

“Well, I have to send the boy to Hong-Wa Island to get them, and it’s a two-day trip.” The vendor explained.

“Oh, right. Tomorrow's the full moon.” The man said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Exactly, I can’t lose another delivery boy in the woods.” The vendor sighed. 

“People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moons...this just reeks of spirit world shenanigans.” Sokka frowned.

“I bet if we take a little walk around town, we’ll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad.” Aang agreed.

“And then you two can sew up this mystery lickity-split, Avatar-style.” Sokka nodded.

“Helping people, that’s what we do.” Aang said as he nudged my arm. 

“I’m not sure it's going to be that simple...something feels...off about all of this.” I sighed, taking a look around at the townsfolk.    
  
Now that I had heard about the full moon that was all I heard anyone talk about. Guess the full moon was a big deal around here. 

“Why don’t you all take those things back to the inn? I just have to run a couple more errands. I’ll be back in a little while.” Hama announced as she turned to us.

“This is a mysterious little town you have here.” Sokka mused.

“Mysterious town for mysterious children.” Hama grinned as she turned away.   
  
“Subtle.” I said in a deadpan as I shook my head at Sokka. 

**~Break~**

“That Hama seems a little strange,” Sokka said as he placed one of the baskets on the table. “Like she knows something. Or she’s hiding something.”

“That's ridiculous,” Katara replied, placing her own basket down. “She’s a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kind of reminds me of Gran Gran.”

“But what did she mean by that comment ‘mysterious children’?” Sokka continued.

“Gee, I don’t know. Maybe because she found five strange kids camping in the woods at night? Isn’t that a little mysterious?” Katara asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“The better question is why was she in the woods in the first place.” I mused as I put the produce away.

“I’m going to take a look around.” Sokka declared as he walked off towards the stairs.

“He’s going to get us kicked out of here, isn’t he?” I asked as Toph shrugged.

“We should go after him, Sokka!” Katara wanted as we followed after him. “Sokka, what are you doing? You can’t just snoop around someone’s house.”

“It’ll be fine.” Sokka waved off as he reached the second floor.

“She could be home at any minute.” Aang warned as Sokka opened one of the doors and checked the room.

“Yeah, I agree with them. If she catches us, what if that puts us in actual danger? Some skeletons should stay in their closets.” I warned.

“That’s it! Closets!” Sokka cheered as he started opening them up.

“Sokka, you’re gonna get us all in trouble. And this is just plain rude.” Katara continued to reason.

“I’m not finished yet. Nyeergh! Come one!” Sokka grunted as he attempted to open the closet.

He finally pulled it open as several Fire Nation puppets fell out. We all screamed as Sokka jumped back and drew his sword. The puppers were fairly rudimentary, but had several sophisticated joints for movements and they were rather large in size. While creepy they didn’t really tell us anything about Hama, nor were they suspicious in the least. 

“Okay, that’s pretty creepy.” Aang spoke first.

“Yeah...it is pretty unsettling.” I grimaced.

“So she’s got a hobby. There’s nothing weird about that,” Katara waved off as she closed the closet up. “Sokka, you’ve looked enough. Hama will be back soon.”

Sokka ignored his sister as he climbed up another flight of stairs into the attic. He began pulling on a locked door as we followed him. Katara continued her attempts to dissuade him, but he was already on a roll.

“Just an ordinary puppet-loving innkeeper? Then why does she have a locked door up here?” Sokka asked, pointing towards the ominous door. 

“Gee, I don’t know, maybe she has valuables or likes privacy?” I asked with a shrug.

“All the way up here, though?” Sokka asked, turning back towards the door. 

“She probably chose up here to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff.” Katara retorted, moving to step in Sokka’s way.    


“We’ll see. It’s empty except for a little chest.” Sokka said, peering through a hole in the door as Katara loomed over him. 

“Maybe it’s treasure!” Toph gasped.

“Sokka, what are you doing? You’re breaking into a private room.” Katara hissed as Sokka drew his sword.

“I have to see what’s in there.” Sokka defended as he continued to break the lock.

The door opened with a click. Sokka pushed it forward and we walked towards the chest. Sokka sheathed his sword and went to inspect it.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Aang whined as Sokka grabbed hold of the knob.

“I agree with Aang, this isn’t right...” I whispered as I looked around the room.

“Maybe there’s a key here somewhere.” Sokka said as he attempted to open the chest.

“Oh, hand it over.” Toph said as she removed her space rock bracelet.

She bent it into a key and inserted it into the lock. She began to attempt to twist it, bending it so it would fit. It felt like time had slowed to a full stop as we watched Toph work on the lock.

“Come on, come on!” Sokka pushed.

“This isn’t as easy as it looks.” Toph grunted as she worked.

“Guys, I don’t know about this.” Aang said as he chewed his nails.

“This is crazy. I’m leaving.” Katara declared.

“Suit yourself. Do it, Toph.” Sokka glared.

Toph clicked the chest open and gave a thumbs up. We all rushed over as Katara stomped out of the room. As we went to open it, Katara returned to join us, her curiosity getting the better of her at last.

“I’ll tell you what's in the box.” Hama spoke from behind us. 

We all screamed and turned around, Sokka hid the box behind his back trying to appear inconspicuous. Hanna stepped into the room, approaching us. Sokka held out the chest in shame, handing it over. Hama took it, removing the lid and withdrawing a blue and white comb ornamental comb that reminded of a shell. 

“An old comb?” Sokka asked, deflating.

“It’s my greatest treasure. It’s the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe.” Hama explained.

I stared at her, mouth agape. Was she really Aiwon’s sister? Was Hama really alive and standing before me? If so, I had to tell her that her sister had survived being taken, maybe they could find one another. The Earth Kingdom was taken over by the Fire Nation, so it wouldn’t be hard for her to travel there, nor would it be weird. But before I could even think about opening my mouth, Katara stepped forward, her hand pressed against her mouth. 

“You’re from the Southern Water Tribe?” Katara asked, her eyes wide in surprise. 

“Just like you.” Hama smiled.

“How did you know?” Katara gasped.

“I heard you talking around your campfire.” Hama replied.

“But why didn’t you tell us?” Sokka asked.

“I wanted to surprise you. I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, Water Tribe dinner. Of course, I can’t get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes, if you stew them long enough.” Hama said.

“Ugh...great.” Aang grimaced.

“I’ve never had them before, are they bad?” I whispered towards Aang.

“I’ve never been a fan...” Aang replied back.

“I knew I felt a bond with you right away.” Katara smiled.

“And I knew you were keeping a secret. So I guess we’re both right.” Sokka gloated.

Katara responded by punching him in the arm. I snorted finding the two siblings not only amusing, but beyond cute. They had a sweet relationship and it showed that they cared for one another. 

“But, I-I’m sorry we were sneaking around.” Sokka sighed.

“Apology accepted,” Hama smiled as she motioned for us to follow. “Now let’s get cooking.”

**~Break~**

Hama finished serving all the food as we sat and waited. She placed a bowl before each of us, before sitting down with her own. She gave us another of her wide smiles that no longer felt suspicious and instead warm. 

“I’d steer clear of the sea prunes.” Aang suggested to me and Toph.

“I thought they were ocean kumquats.” Toph said.

“Close enough.” Aang replied.

“Who wants five-flavour soup?” Hama asked as we all raised our hands.

She used her waterbending to serve us, causing a small round of gasps to escape. I recognized the intricate swirling patterns anywhere, and my eyes snapped to watch Hamma as she watched Katara. 

“You’re a waterbender!” Katara exclaimed, “I’ve never met another waterbender from our tribe!”

“That’s because the Fire Nation wiped them all out. I was the last one.” Hama admitted.

“So how did you end up here?” Sokka asked.

“I was stolen from my home. It was over sixty years ago when the raids started. I was working with my sister when the black ash began to fall. We rushed to our walls to find Fire Nation ships fast approaching. Before we knew what was happening, they had begun attacking us. Sending balls of fire screaming through the air. I fought them to the best of our abilities, but they rounded up anyone they could, capturing them in nets and dragging them away. They came again and again. Each time, rounding up more of our waterbenders and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Eventually only me and my sister remained, until she too was taken. Finally, I, too, was captured. I was led away in chains. The last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. They putus in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape.” Hama explained as Katar moved to hold her shoulders.

“How did you get away? And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?” Sokka asked.

“I’m sorry. It’s too painful to talk about anymore.” Hama shook her head.

“We completely understand. We lost our mother in a raid.” Katara admitted as she closed her eyes.

“Oh, you poor things.” Hama comforted.

“I can’t tell you what it means to meet you. It’s an honour. You’re a hero.” Katara smiled.

“I never thought I’d meet another southern waterbender. I’d like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the southern tradition when I’m gone.” Hama offered, her words reminding me of Aiwon’s.

“Yes! Yes, of course! To learn about my heritage, it would mean everything to me.” Katara agreed instantly.    
  
I knew no matter what I taught her, it would never compare to learning from an actual southern waterbender who was a master in their own right, and I was nowhere close to that. 

**~Break~**

“This has got to be the nicest natural setting in the Fire Nation.” Aang declared.

“I’ve got to agree with you. Everywhere else is usually so barren.” I agreed.

Everywhere we went was filled with lush greens, vibrant flourishing flowers, and high yielding crops that the town boasted about. The only thing that seemed to be wrong with the town was the full moon, but as far as I knew the Moon spirit was still in our world living happily with the Ocean spirit.

“I don’t see anything that would make a spirit mad around here.” Aang declared.

“Maybe the Moon spirit just turned mean.” Toph shrugged.

“The Moon Spirit is a gentle, loving lady! She rules the sky with compassion and lunar goodness!” Sokka turned, yelling at Toph.   
  
I blinked, confused at Sokka’s outburst. I of course knew that Yue had sacrificed herself for the Moon spirit, I was there, but I had no idea why Sokka was so upset about how Toph spoke about her, even if it was a ghost of a memory like Aang said. 

“I have a feeling we are missing something here.” I said, leaning over to Toph.

“No kidding.” She whispered back.

“Excuse me, sir. Can you tell us anything about the spirit that’s been stealing people?” Aang asked, running over towards a villager who was walking by. 

“Only one man ever saw it and lived, and that’s old man Ding.” The villager said, leaning over to talk to Aang.

“Where does old man Ding live?” Toph asked, grabbing the man's sleeve.

**~Break~**

We approached an old man who was working on construction after the sun had set. It was strange for sure, considering I had seen almost no one work once the light had left the sky. He was working at a fast pace, wrestling with a long wooden board and a large hammer. 

"Old man Ding?” Aang asked as we walked up to him.

The man turned to us and slammed the hammer onto his thumb. I winced in sympathy as he let out a strangled groan. 

“Dang blame it. What? Can’t you see I’m busy? Got a full moon rising. And why does everyone call me that? I’m not that old.” He snapped at us as he bent over to try and pick up a plank of wood.

“Uh...do you need any help?” I offered.

“Well, I’m young at heart,” Old man Ding sighed as I helped him pick up the piece of wood. “Not ready to get snapped up by some moon monster, yet, at least.” 

We raised the plank against the window and I held one end as Ding held the other.

“We wanted to ask you about that.” Sokka said, retrieving Ding’s hammer and helping nail my end in.

“Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?” Aang asked.

“Didn’t see no spirit, just felt something come over me. Like I was possessed. Forced me to start walking toward the mountain. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my own limbs. It just about had me into a cave up there, and I looked up at the moon for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then the sun started to rise. And I got control of myself again. I just high-tailed it away from that mountain as quick as I could.” Old man Ding said, telling his story.

“Why would a spirit take people to a mountain?” Sokka asked.

“Oh no!” Toph shouted, surprising us, “I did hear screams under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there.”

We all took a long look at the mountain and then each other.

“You know, a spirit may not want to take people under a mountain, but other people would.” I said grimly.

**~Break~**

We were now racing towards the mountain through the trees. I couldn’t help but be worried about Katara and Hama, but let it go knowing it was a full moon tonight. Their waterbending would be strongest tonight, it was the villagers we had to worry about right now. Judging by how dark it was getting we were running out of time to find them before whatever spirit did. 

“I hear them, they’re this way!” Toph directed us.

We continued running deeper into the woods looking for a cave that would lead us down below. It was fairly dark already and we were all squinting to see in what little light the full moon gave us, all besides Toph anyways. 

“This is the place.” Toph announced as we reached the mouth of the cave.

“I can’t see anything down there.” Sokka spoke.

“That’s why you have me. Let’s go.” Toph said, grabbing Sokka’s hand and jumping into the hole.

Aang and I followed after. We hit the ground quickly and I summoned some fire in my hand to help light our way. It didn’t dispel all the darkness, but it helped keep us seeing folk from tripping. We rushed through, Toph directing us at each twist and turn, until we found a door built into the walls of the cave. Two torches stood outside of it to light our way. I dropped my fire as we approached, Toph placing her hands against the door. Bending it off its hinges, we rushed through to find the missing villagers chained up, several others locked up in small cramped cages. Many were dirty, emaciated, and weak, but all of them were still alive. 

“We’re saved!” One of them exclaimed.

“I didn’t know that spirits made prisons like this.” Aang gasped.

“They don't.” I answered simply, rushing towards the villagers to begin freeing them.

“Who brought you here?” Aang asked the villagers.

“It was no spirit, it was a witch.” One cried.

“A witch? What do you mean?” Sokka asked.

“It couldn’t be...” I whispered to myself as I freed another villager.

Aiwon’s words were ringing through my head. The lessons about drawing water from the plants around us, the air, and even my own sweat. The lectures about how the moon’s cycle affects our power and how a full moon was when we were at our most powerful. Ding’s story came next and I started to remember a small fact from school. Such a simple tiny fact I had all but forgotten it until this moment. 

“Isn’t...isn’t the human body like 80% water?” I asked, looking warily towards Sokka. 

“What did you say?” Sokka asked as he came over to me.

“The human body, it’s made up of 80% water or something. In the future that’s common knowledge, you don’t think?” I asked.

“Ding’s story,” Sokka said standing up straight and looking at Aang. “Didn’t he say something about not being able to control his own body?” 

“Yeah, what are you getting at?” Aang asked.

“If the human body is made up of 80% water like Mira says, and every disappearance happened on a full moon, could it be possible a waterbender did this?” Sokka clarified.

“You don’t think—” Aang started to say as he was cut off by a villager.

“She seems like a normal old woman, but she controls people like some dark puppet master.” A villager stated as Toph freed her.

“Hama.” The three of us gasped.

“Yes, the innkeeper.” Another villager confirmed.

“I knew there was something creepy about her!” Sokka gloated.

“We have to stop Hama.” Aang said, getting Sokka back on track.

“I’ll get these people out of here. You go!” Toph ordered.

“Katara is with her, Aang. We need to hurry!” I shouted as we raced out of the cave.

**~Break~**

We found Katara battling Hama when we arrived. Hama was kneeling on the ground as Katara bent the water from around her to attack. It was clear that Katara had the upper hand, but for how long I wasn't sure. If Hama really could bend the water in a human’s body that she could march off that many villagers without drawing any attention to herself, would Katara be able to stop her? I watched as Hama started to stand upright, her smile twisting in the moonlight as if she were enjoying what was happening. Unlike her sister, Hama was sick and twister, her experience didn't give her hope, it gave her rage. 

“Katara!” I shouted as I stopped at the edge of the small clearing. 

“We know what you’ve been doing, Hama.” Sokka accused.

“Give up, you’re outnumbered.” Aang ordered.

Hama didn’t bother turning around, continuing to stare at Katara. Standing fully she got ready to attack.Her grin growing wider and wilder by the second. The moon began to shift from behind the trees illuminating her twisted features as her gaze swept across us. I could feel a shift in the power then, a tightening of an invisible line vibrating in the air. 

“No,” She declined, “you’ve outnumbered yourselves.”

She raised her arms and I found myself standing rigid straight. I was no longer in control and let out a gasp. We came rushing towards Katara as she dodged us easily. I attempted to pull my limbs towards myself, but much like the puppets in her inn, I was no longer in control fighting against an invisible force lurking inside of me. The only thing that remained in my control was my voice. Perhaps she couldn’t control my voice along with my body, perhaps it was too complicated, or perhaps she just didn't care. 

“Hama, stop this, please!” I shouted.

Katara sent out a blast of water causing Hama to bend her own from the trees to protect herself. She continued to bend us as Sokka drew his sword, clumsily brandishing it with his arms quaking. He was fighting with all his might to stop it and I could see the sweat beginning to form as he shouted warnings towards his sister. I was pulled backwards as Hama attempted to use me to flank Katara, Aang pulling up the only remaining side. We all had Katara surrounded, Hama’s echoing laughter dancing across the breeze.

“Katara, look out!” Sokka warned as he began to swing his sword. “It’s like my brain has a mind of its own. Stop it, arm, stop it!”

I closed my eyes, my body moving without regard to my wishes. I gave up, knowing it was a waste of my energy and instead focused on what was happening, hoping to find a way we could help Katara. Katara drew forth more water, sending Sokka flying with a shout. Aang and I were bent to start striking Katara without our bending. It seemed that was something Hama was unable to access with her bending alone. I felt the water hilt my body and send my flying. My eyes opened just as I hit a tree, letting out the breath I was holding. I wheezed, attempting to gather my lost breath as Hama pulled my body up anyways. I gasped, choking on my breath as I attempted to gather much needed air. My gasps of air soon turned into harsh coughs as I finally filled my lungs with much needed air. 

“This feels weird!” Aang shouted as he was tossed and frozen to a tree

“I’m sorry, Aang!” Katara apologized.

“It’s ok!” He yelled back.

“Hama, listen to me! You need to stop!” I tried again, my voice strained from my fit of coughs.

“And why should I listen to you, hmm?” She asked, causing my body to slam into the ground so I could barely breathe once more.

“Please...” I cried, begging for her to listen. “It’s Ai...won...” I tried to strangle out as the pressure on my back increased.   
  
Hama’s eyes were wild now, her arms shaking as she silenced my attempts to talk to her, convince her to stop, that she wasn’t truly the last Southern waterbender. Sokka continued to attack Katara with his sword. Katara shot him away with another stream of water, freezing his hand to the tree.

“Don’t hurt your friends, Katara. And don’t let them hurt each other.” Hama laughed.

Aang began to fly towards Sokka who had his sword pointed out. I could feel tears hitting my eyes as my vision grew blurry from the lack of air. As Hama focused on attacking Katara with Aang and Sokka her wrip on me began to loosen and I felt the rush of air hit my lungs.

“Hama, wait! You’re not the only survivor, Aiwon...” I choked out, my face red and feeling hot.

“What did you say?” Hama snarled at me as she turned her head, her focus no longer on Katara but solely on me.   
  
“She’s alive, I met her...” I continued to goade as Hama’s anger began to rise.    
  
Hama stalked towards me, her fingers flexing and letting out painful sounding snaps and pops. She reached out, as if long tendrils connected us together and began to pull. My arms and legs were being wrenched from their sockets as she forced me to attempt to flex my knees and elbows the wrong way. I let out a gasp, the pain hitting my mind all at once and clouding my thoughts. The only thing I could focus on was how my voice babbled on, begging her to stop, to end it. 

“No!” Katara shouted, her arms reaching out.

Hama was now standing rigid straight as we were released from her control. I felt my body slacken as the pain ended. I curled in on myself, pressing my hands into my shoulders as hard as I could just to make sure I was still intact. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Katara standing stock still and breathing heavily, Her arms were outstretched and I followed her movements to see Hama follow Katara’s bending. Katara forced her to her knees as Toph and the rest of the villagers came rushing towards us. I was pulled up by Sokka who was fretting over me now. I was no worse for wear, just beyond sore. Katara had stopped Hama before she had hurt me beyond repair. The villagers bound her wrists in shackles and went to take her away. Hama was looking at me now, straight in the eyes.

“You don’t deserve it,” I hissed as I walked over. “But Aiwon is alive. She fled to the Earth Kingdom, you’re not the only survivor. I only tell you this so you know for the rest of your miserable life you will never  _ ever _ see her again, only know she is out there thinking you dead as you should have been” 

With that, I turned away and left feeling no more responsibility towards that wretched person. My soul ached at my words but I felt that I couldn’t turn any sort of cheek and live with myself afterwards. Hama deserved what she was getting now and Aiwon deserved to remember her sister as the kind strong woman Hama used to be, not the angry violent shell of the woman she was now. 

“You’re going to be locked away forever.” A villager spat.

“My work is done. Congratulations, Katara. You’re a bloodbender.” She ground out with a sick smile, hanging onto the only win she had this night. 

Katara began to weep as Hama began to laugh. I wrapped Katara in my arms, holding her close. I rocked her back and forth, my hands rubbing circles along her back as I whispered the same words over and over again into her hair. 

“You’re not like her, you’re never going to be like her.” I whispered into her hair as she sobbed.

  
**~Chapter 6 End~** **  
**


	27. The Invasion Part One (Book Three: Fire - Chapter 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days grow closer to the invasion. Will Mira and the GAang be able to rest and gather themselves for final showdown with the Fire Nation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I decided to make the invasion two parts so its only two chapters until we get to see what poor Zuko has been up to and then the inevitable reunion! I hope you are all as excited as I am. I am hoping to get part two up tonight/tomorrow but its a lot of action and I have a lot of work to put into it before I feel comfortable posting it for you all.

**~Chapter 7 Start~**

“This is it, the official rendezvous point for the invasion force.” Sokka said as he read one of his many maps.

Before us lay a grassland filled with sheep. Several large cliffs and rocky outcrops covered the small island in clusters along the landscape. Where the island curved inward there was a well protected inlet with an old rickety wooden dock. Sokka really did find the perfect place to meet up with the rest of the invasion fleet. Guess all those long nights agonizing over different maps really did come in handy. I stepped forward looking down the hill we stood on to find a nice flat area we could easily set up camp. We headed down the hill and began to unpack our belongings from Appa’s back. Katara began making lunch while I started a fire. Sokka however, had different ideas and laid out his sleeping roll and sat down. 

“How did you pick this place?” Toph asked as she finished her own surveying and began to set up her own sleeping area.

“Before we split up, my dad and I found this island on a map. It’s uninhabited, and the harbor surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place.” Sokka explained as he stretched out his limbs.

“Nice choice Sokka. And we’re here four days ahead of schedule.” Katara smiled as she began chopping up some vegetables. 

“Wait, four days? The invasion’s in four days?” Aang exclaimed as his face twisted in anxiety. 

“Whatever, that’s, like, four days from now. Let’s just calm down and...” Sokka yawned as he laid down and went to sleep.

“Well, rest is important, Aang. We should try to get some while we can.” I smiled as I rolled out my sleeping bag and began tending to the fire. 

“Sokka’s got the right idea, Aang. We’re here, we’re ready. The best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest.” Katara agreed. 

“I guess...” Aang said unsure. 

**~Break~**

I was awoken by sounds of someone hitting a tree. Cracking my eyes open I found Aang hitting a tree, practicing his strikes. Blinking the sleep away I stood up and walked towards him. He had heavy bags under his eyes and his forehead was creased in both concentration and worry. His hands looked raw and bruised causing me to wonder how long he had been at this. 

“Aang?” I asked as I approached him.

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you?” He asked without stopping his strikes.

“No, it’s fine but...uh...how long have you been at this?” I asked.

“All night.” He replied.

“All night? Did you even sleep?” I gasped.

“I got a little, but there’s still so much to do.” Aang grunted through his strikes.

“Aang...you need to rest.” I said as I reached out in an attempt to get him to stop. 

“Hey, how long have you been up?” Katara asked as she came to stand beside me.

“He’s been up all night.” I answered for her.

“What?” She gasped.

“I’ve got a lot more skills to refine if I’m going to fight Ozai.” Aang exclaimed as he moved around the tree.

“You know, there is such a thing as over training.” Katar soothed as she too reached out for Aang.

Aang hit the tree one last time before falling to his back, branches from the tree falling onto him. I winced in sympathy as I moved the branches away and helped him sit up. He looked almost dazed, but clearly wide awake. I was beginning to worry, but he had to tire himself out eventually. 

“Aang, you need to rest. What’s got you so worried?” I asked as I gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“You don't get it, do you?’ Aang asked, shaking my hands off and standing up. “My form is bad, I’m sloppy, and I still don’t know any firebending. Not even the basics!” 

Katara took his hand and held it between her own with a nervous smile.

“Aang, we talked about this...” I sighed as I stood to follow Aang. 

“That’s okay, Aang, the eclipse will block all firebending anyway. You don’t need to know any, and if you do Mira knows how for you. Plus, it’s a stupid element.” Sokka said lazily.

“Hey!” I pouted as I watched Sokka and Toph walk up to us.    
  
Guess we were starting to make enough noise to wake everyone up. Even Appa and Momo were watching us from where they lay. 

“Okay, well, I still have to work on everything else. I better spend the whole day training.” Aang quickly bowed before summoning an air ball and spinning off.

“Mira, do you think you could talk to him?” Katara asked.

“Yeah, I can try. Once he calms down enough that I can talk to him anyways.” I sighed, sitting down to start making breakfast.

**~Break~**

It was late into the night when Aang returned. I never did get a chance to talk to him which felt counter productive. I heard him wander into camp with a large yawn and lay down. Well, at least he had tired himself out finally. Hopefully now he would crash and crash hard getting some much needed rest.

“Goodnight, Katara. Goodnight, Sokka. Goodnight, Toph. Goodnight, Mira. Goodnight Appa, goodnight Momo. Goodnight, Appa and Mom—”

“Go to sleep, already.” Toph yelled.

I was barely asleep for a few hours when I heard Aang awaken with a gasp. He stood up and wandered off to begin training again. I sat up, deciding now would be a good time to talk, and followed Katara towards where Aang was. Aang seemed to be moving around in a daze, clearly unrested from whatever sleep he had managed to get. 

“Aang, it’s the middle of the night. You need to go back to sleep.” Katara sighed.

“Katara is right, you won’t be of any use if you’re too tired to fight.” I said as I walked over to him.

“But I forgot my pants and my math test.” Aang responded, continuing to circle the sheep.

“Math test?” I asked as I tried to pull his shoulder and steer him back towards our camp.

“Aang, sleep. Please, for me.” Katara pleaded as she grabbed his other shoulder.

Aang relented and let Katara lead him back to camp. I sighed as I looked around wondering what I could do to help. It was obvious Aang was having nightmares and they were beginning to take their toll. What were we going to do if Aang couldn’t get any proper rest. We were on a tight schedule and time was running out.

**~Break~**

“Sokka get up! I need to know what day it is!” Aang shouted, startling everyone awake.

“What? Who’s talking?” Sokka shouted as he jumped to his feet and smashed his head into a rock. “Ow...”

“Jesus Christ!” I screamed as I sat up.

“Relax, it’s still two days before the invasion.” Toph groaned as she flopped back down.

“Sokka, you’ve got to go drill your rock-climbing exercises!” Aang demanded as he tugged on Sokka’s foot.

“What?” Sokka mumbled as he attempted to wake up. 

“In one of my dreams, you were running away from Fire Nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you were too slow and they got you!” Aang exclaimed.

“But that was just a dream, I’m a great climber.” Sokka defended.

“Then climb that cliff, climb it fast!” Aang demanded, pointing towards a tall cliff.

Sokka pointed at it and Aang nodded. With a sigh, Sokka headed towards the cliff to prove he could, indeed, climb it.

“Stupid Avatar, stupid cliff, stupid dream. I can climb fast.” Sokka complained as he climbed.

“Don’t drink that!” Aang shouted at Toph, causing her to spit water out on Katara.

Sokka slipped from the cliff behind Aang as I sighed.

“Why? Is it poisoned?” Toph asked.

“In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion, and you had to stop to use the bathroom. We died because of your tiny bladder.” Aang said as he turned to Katara. “And you need to wear your hair up. In my dream, your hair got caught in a train and—”

“Aang, I know you’re just trying to help. But you really need to get a grip. You’re unraveling.” Katara cut Aang off.

“You’re right, I’m losing my mind.” Aang agreed as Sokka once more fell down the cliff.

“Aang, do you want to talk about what’s bothering you” I asked as I turned away from watching Sokka fail to climb that cliff.

“It’s like, every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed. I’m like a big growing snowball of nerves.” Aang said, beginning to pace.

“Of course you are. That’s cause you gotta fight the Fire Lord, the baddest man on the planet. And you better win, or we’re all done for.” Sokka said nonchalantly. 

“Not helping, Sokka!” I yelled, bending a rock at his head.

“Ouch!” Sokka yelped, rubbing the mark it left. “What? It’s true, that’s the deal, he knows it.” 

Aang was now a bundle of nerves, shaking like a leaf where he stood.

“You know what, I’ve got just the thing,” Katara said, grabbing Aang’s shaking shoulders. “Get ready to be de-stressified.”

Katara took Aang to a natural hot spring to do some yoga, leaving Sokka, Toph, and I a moment to rest without Aang’s worry. Within minutes, Aang and Katara returned, Aang looking even worse for wear. I let out a breath realizing that Aang’s insomnia was worse than I had thought. He was, after all, only a twelve year old boy, thirteen now. How I kept forgetting I’d never know. 

“It didn’t help, it just reminded him of the Fire Lord. Sokka, mind talking to him?” Katara asked as she steered Aang towards her brother.

“Sure thing!” Sokka said, grabbing his fake beard from his pack.

Sokka dragged Aang off towards the water leaving the rest of us staring after them.

“He still has the beard?” I asked, incredulously.

Within a few minutes Sokka and Aang returned. Sokka was stroking his beard and nodding while Aang’s eyes darted around. I sighed once more and scratched the back of my neck trying to think of something we could do that wouldn’t rile Aang up even more than he was. 

“I’m guessing that didn’t work.” I said with a raised brow.

“No, it did not.” Sokka confirmed with a pout.

“Alright, my turn next! Come on, twinkle-toes, it’s time for a good old-fashioned back-pounding!” Toph cheered as she grabbed Aang’s hand and dragged him off.

“I do not have high hopes for this one.” I sighed as I laid my head in my hand.

Aang came running back pretty quickly, and I wasn’t the least bit surprised. Neither were Sokka and Katara.

**~Break~**

“Thanks for everything, guys.” Aang said.

“So, do you feel less stressed? Ready for a good night’s sleep?” Katara asked.

“Uh...I kind of think I sort of might slightly feel a little better. Maybe.” Aang answered, his eyes never leaving the ground.

“Then our work here is done.” Sokka cheered as he laid down in his bed.

Everyone else followed suit, heading to bed. I wasn’t so sure Aang was alright, he was still a child, a child who grew up shielded from the war until he met Katara and Sokka. He wasn’t old enough like me to know how to cope and compartmentalized. He was a kid, alone in an unknown world that depended on him to fix  _ everything _ .

“Hey, Aang?” I asked, scooting over to him.

“Yeah?” He asked without raising his head.

“You know it’s ok to be scared, right? If you’re having nightmares try to lucid dream. It’s where you try to think of a specific thing you love or like and see if you can make it appear to remind yourself it’s only a dream. It can help.” I offered my advice hoping it could help.

“Thanks, Mira. I’ll try...” he said, not sounding entirely convinced as he laid down to sleep.

**~Break~**

“AHHHHHHH!” Aang screamed, waking us all up with a rushed start.

“What happened, Aang?” Katara gasped, rushing over to him.

“It’s the nightmares. They just keep getting worse and worse.” Aang admitted as he held his hung head between his hands.   
  
Aang was curled in on himself, his elbows seated on his knees, his head hung between them. I had never seen Aang so small and fragile before. He was shaking like a newborn fawn, pale as the snow and eyes as dark as death.

“Looks like it’s time for another therapy session.” Sokka said, putting his beard back on.

“No, just no.” I glared as I grabbed the beard from Sokka’s hands.

“That won't help. Nothing helps. There’s only one thing I can do. I’m gonna stay awake straight through to the invasion.” Aang twitched as he finally raised his head. 

“I don’t think that’s a better option, or even plausible.” I sighed, knowing eventually Aang would fall back into his nightmares.   
  
Whether he wanted to or not. 

**~Break~**

Katara and I were doing some morning stretches on a cliff overlooking the water. After Aang’s initial outburst, we had tried to get him to rest to no avail. So now, we were leaving him alone hoping he would eventually pass out somewhere nearby. Katara had tried her best to calm Aang down and talk him through whatever panic he was having, but nothing seemed to work. So we decided to stick nearby Aang and do what we needed to do to be ready for the invasion. 

“Invasion..all aboard for the invasion.” Aang muttered, walking past us.

“You don’t look so good,” Katara stated as she stood from her stretch. “You sure you can’t just lie down for a little nap?”

Aang stared at her for a moment, mouth opening and closing, before he turned away and just stood there. It appeared as if he was looking at something, or someone, but he was frozen stock still, not even blinking.

“Aang?” Katara asked.   
  
“Did he...fall asleep?” I asked as I waved my hand in front of his face.

Aang then seemed to dip an invisible person, moving to kiss them. I blinked, turning to look at Katara who was even more confused than I was. He began to mumble something, completely lost in whatever he was dreaming/thinking.

“Aang? I was just saying you should take a nap.” Katara tried again.

Aang snapped out of his daydream and looked back at us. He blinked a few times as if awakening from a dream before he turned red and looked at his feet.

“Oh, I guess I kind of drifted off into a daydream.” Aang admitted sheepishly.

“What was your dream about?” Katara asked.

“Uh...living underwater.” Aang replied.

“Smooth.” I coughed.

“Sounds neat.” Katara smiled as she turned away.

“Dude, you really need to sleep” I sighed with a shake of my head.

**~Break~**

It was now the third day and Aang was jumping in and out of bushes, practicing his stealth. That was what he claimed to be doing anyways, but to me it appeared as if he was lost in another lucid dream. He was mumbling to himself, attacking random trees or telling off large rocks that were too close. 

“Put ‘em up, Fire Lord!” Aang shouted at a tree with his noodle drawing on it.

He went to attack, but missed, hitting Sokka who was working on Appa’s armor. Sokka let out an indignant squak before turning to glare at Aang. Aang didn’t even seem to see Sokka as he continued to attack ‘Ozai’. 

“Hey, I’m trying to build Appa some armor here so he doesn’t have to go into the invasion naked!” Sokka complained as he sat up. “He’s your bison.”

“Ozai’s defence is impeccable. I’ll have to try a different approach.” Aang muttered to himself, completely ignoring Sokka.

“I, uh, don’t think Aang is home.” I said, pointing towards my head.

Aang jumped up and sent out several wind blasts, missing the target completely. He landed with the grace of a newborn fawn, stumbling as he attempted to hit his noodle drawing with his fists. 

“You think you’re untouchable, don’t you, Mr. Fire Lord?” Aang exclaimed before turning to Momo. “Momo, did you hear something?...uh...”

Aang was now covering his eyes and shaking his head as he stared at Momo. I tilted my head trying to figure out what Aang was seeing now. Mom continued to shitter happily, pleased to have someone's attention. 

“That’s more like it...” He sighed, “I’m so tired that for a second there I imagined you were talking to me. Oh, Momo, let me explain. Brmrm ba bip brmrm mrm.”

Aang was now chattering to Momo and laughed after a beat of silence. I looked at Momo wondering if Aang was actually having some sort of hallucination that he was talking to Momo. 

“Aang?” Katara asked, “We’re all starting to get a little worried about you...”

“You’ve been awake too long. “ Sokka added.

“And you’re acting downright weird.” Toph nodded.

“Aang, I think you're beginning to hallucinate, you need to rest.” I pleaded.

“Unh...look, I appreciate what you guys are saying, but the stress and the nightmares...they were just too much. Staying awake is the best way for me to deal with it.” Aang said before turning to look at Momo.

Aang was now looking between Momo and the empty space beside me. I turned to see if something was there, like a rock or tree, but there was nothing. 

“Guys, come on...” Aang seemed to plead before running and grabbing onto Sokka. “Sokka, what should we do?”

“About what?” Sokka asked.

“About that!” Aang said, rushing away from Sokka. “Come on, guys, we’re all on the same side!”

Aang was now looking around wildly, watching something we couldn't see. Appa let out a low rumble from where he was napping as Momo continued to chitter on. 

“I just need to jump in a cold waterfall! Ahh!” Aang shrieked as he ran off.

“Well...that was weird.” I gaped, turning to look at the rest of the group.

“What should we do now?” Sokka asked.

“Well...I think I have a plan, Sokka, can you shave the sheep?” I asked with a small grin.

“Sure, why?’’

“We’re making Aang a bed.” I smirked.

**~Break~**

Shearing the sheep wasn't the hard part, catching them was. After a few failed attempts of watching Sokka attempt to net two, and my third failed lasso attempt, Toph had bended a rocky fence around several sheep allowing us to corner them. I wiped the sweat from my brow as I turned back to Katara who was busy collecting all the wool.   
  
“This would go so much quicker if we had proper sheers not scissors.” I groaned as I attempted to cut a thick piece of wool off.   
  
“The only scissors we had were the ones I used to repair our clothes.” Katara defended.   
  
“I’m just sick of the heat here, it keeps sticking to me.” Toph complained.   
  
“Aang better appreciate this and finally sleep, this sheep keeps biting me.” Sokka whined as he held up his arm.   
  
“Don’t be such a big baby, it's just a sheep.” Katara said as she rolled her eyes.   
  
“Fine, if it's just a sheep you shear the little jerks!” Sokka shouted as he stood up.   
  
“Fine, and you can sew the wool together for Aang’s bed then.” Katara grinned knowing full well Sokka didn’t know how to sew.   
  
Sokka knelt back down grumbling about how his sister was an evil woman. I let out a snort as Toph let out a snarky laugh.

**~Break~**

We watched as Aang wandered into the campsite after nightfall. He slowly walked towards the wool bed we had all made him with a confused look. He climbed onto it, poking and prodding like a cat getting comfortable. As he was rubbing his face on it, he began to speak.

“Oh, look, another hallucination. An imaginary bed made out of clouds.” He sighed out as his eyes finally slipped shut.

“Hey! It’s real. We spent hours working on it.” Toph corrected.

“We made it for you. A good night’s sleep will probably take the crazy away, we hope.” Sokka shrugged.

“Look, you guys keep telling me I need to sleep, but I can’t. The invasion’s tomorrow!” Aang shouted.

“Aang...” Katara tried to say.

“No, Katara, there’s still so much I haven't learned. I don’t need sleep. What I need is practice. Quick, hit me!” Aang wobbled.

“Aang, that’s precisely why you need to sleep. You aren’t ok. Your mind needs rest, as does your body.” I pleaded.

“I’m not going to hit you.” Katara said.

“You want me to do it?” Toph offered.

“Listen to me, you’ve been training for this since the day we met. I’ve seen your progress. You’re smart, brave, and strong enough.” Katara said, hugging Aang close.

“You really think so?” Aang asked.

“We all do. You can do this, you’re ready.” Sokka answered.

“You’re the man, twinkle-toes.” Toph praised.

“And together, we can do anything.” I smiled.

“Thanks, guys.” Aang yawned.

Katara led him into the bed and helped him lay down.

“You know what? I think I’m ready.” Aang smiled as he closed his eyes.

It wasn’t long until he curled up in the bed we had made him, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep. I turned to smile at Katara and we too got ready for our final night’s rest before the invasion began. 

**~Break~**

Despite how calm I had felt up until this moment, I had been distracted by Aang’s anxieties. Now that everyone had fallen asleep I couldn’t stop the feelings of despair and sadness that racked through me. Truthfully, all my bravado had been because up until this point, I had Zuko or Iroh there to pick me back up. Now, I had to face who I was, face my own destiny, and face the fact that I was the one people relied upon now. Zuko wasn’t here, he had made his choice and it wasn’t me. I used to be a nobody, a veritable unremarkable human being. The nicest thing I had ever done was argue with bigots online. 

Now, I was fighting a real war with real losses and all I could think about was how broken my heart felt. The fear I would run into Zuko and find myself unable to do what must be done. I wasn’t sure I was even ready for this. To fight until the bitter end to save an entire world. If I existed in the future that meant Aang had to win, right? But what about Sadar and his men? Would they be there? Would I be ready? What was it Spider-Man always said? You never know until you make the leap. Moving to stand at the outlook of the cliff I looked out upon the calm ocean and wondered, could I really take a leap of faith? 

The last leap of faith I took was joining Zuko all those months ago, and look where that got me. I had to trust in my destiny and abilities; trust that my new friends wouldn’t betray me. It was a bitter feeling I was still getting over. Once upon a time I had been so trusting, now it felt so foolish and naive. I had trust issues plain and simple, but I refused to let what happened change that part of me. I refuse to be scared, I refuse to let him make me as bitter and fearful as him, and I refuse to let him ruin me. 

Regardless of the tender lies he had told me. 

**~Break~**

Invasion day was upon us. Sokka, Katara, and Toph had changed back into their original clothes. Aang and I remained in our Fire Nation clothing, no longer having access to any of our old clothes. Well, mostly didn’t, Aang had the tattered remains of his shirt and pants, which Katara had managed to repair. It made me sad to think about how the only remains of my past life were washed away at the bottom of the ocean somewhere. Sokka had his maps laid out before him, deep in thought. Katara handed him something to drink, placing a calming hand on his shoulder which he returned by placing his own hand on hers.

“Top of the morning, Momo!” Aang greeted as he skipped towards us having slept in later than the rest of us. 

“Sounds like you slept well.” Katara smiled.

“Like a baby moose lion. I’m ready to face the Fire Lord.” Aang cheered.

“So, what's your strategy for taking him down?” Toph asked, “Gonna get your glow on and hit him with a little avatar state action?”

“I can’t,” Aang sighed, “When Azula shot me with lightning, my seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe.”

“You know what I just heard? Blah-blah spiritual jumbo-jumbo blah-blah, something about space.” Toph sighed.

“Is Mira still capable?” Sokka asked.

“We don’t know. I’ve never entered it before and since Aang was hit with Azula’s lightning...I took a lot of spiritual damage as well, it’s possible it’s locked for both of us.” I admitted as I averted my eyes, feeling embarrassed that I had no idea if I was affected or not.

“Oh, no. Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?” Katara asked, looking out at the fog coated ocean.

“No...That is the invasion!” Sokka gasped.

**~Break~**

We met them down at the shore, bending the earth to create temporary docks and stabilize the rotting dock there. The ships came in, parking easily along the stone docks. Hakoda was the first to disembark. He gathered Sokka and Katara into his arms, hugging them close. I smiled, avoiding my bitter jealousy that I would neve be held by my father again. Instead I filled it with memories of Iroh and how after today, I had the chance of seeing him again. Perhaps then I too would be wound into his arms and held tight. 

“You made it, Dad!” Katara cried as she nestled her face into her father’s chest. 

“Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?” Sokka asked.

“I did, but I’m a little worried, Sokka. Some of these men aren’t exactly warrior types.” Hakoda confirmed as a few strange men got off the boat.

They wore loincloths and simple clothing with wooden armor. I inspected them with a raised brow and then shrugged. This world was different from the one I had come from, nothing could really surprise me anymore. 

“Whooeee! This place ain’t nothing like the swamp. What you reckon that is, Tho? Some sort of Fire Nation exploding trap what eats ya?” One of them asked.

“It’s just a rock, Due.” Tho sighed.

“Well, I’ll be.” Due admitted.

“Is it just me, or are those fellows loose in the leaf hat?” Hakoda asked.

“I just wished they would wear pants.” Bato sighed.

“Pants are an illusion and so is death.” A third one said as he scratched his belly.

**~Break~**

Everyone was getting reacquainted. I didn’t recognize anyone and felt a little out of place, so I sat with Appa and Momo and watched the reunion. It was fun to see everyone reunited, I had never seen everyone so happy and excited before. Even Toph was filled with a buzzing energy I had never seen in her before. 

“Hi, Katara.” An Earth Kingdom young man said as he walked towards them,

“Haru, it's so good to see you.” Katara cried, running over to give him a hug.

“Toph, this is Haru. When we met him, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation, so he had to hide his earthbending.” Aang introduced.

“Katara inspired me and my father to take back our village.” Haru said as he shook Toph’s hand. 

“You helped us find our courage, Katara. Now we’re here to help you.” Haru’s father praised, placing a steady hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“And where is this other Avatar we keep hearing about?” Haru asked as he began to look around. 

“Oh! That’s Mira. Mira, come over and meet Haru!” Aang shouted for me. 

With a small blush I walked over to them and gave a small bow. I wasn’t really sure how to feel, being introduced as the Avatar. It had always been this abstract title I held since coming to this time. But now it held meaning and I wasn’t sure how to face people who looked at me with such hope and faith. 

“It’s lovely to meet you two.” I said despite my anxieties. 

“It’s lovely to meet you as well, Avatar.” Haru’s father smiled.

My heart jumped and I felt pride swell in my chest. That was the first time anyone had ever really addressed me as the Avatar. Well, without it being followed with ‘you sure?’ and ‘how?’.

“No way, is that...” Toph said, turning away from us.

“Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit.” Hippo said as he crushed Toph in a hug.

“You guys here for a rematch?” Toph growled as she took a step back.

“Negatory. The Boulder and the Hippo no longer fight for others’ entertainment. Now we fight for our kingdom!” The Boulder explained.

“Sweet.” Toph smiled as her body relaxed. 

An explosion went off in one of Hakoda’s ships. He and Sokka rushed over as smoke began pluming from the deck. A coughing young boy came rolling onto the docks in a wheelchair. Several more people followed after him, waving at Sokka as they waved at the smokey air. I smiled realizing even now the innovation to help those with disabilities was amazing. The young boy wore green robes with a brown sash and bandana. He had dark chestnut hair and a wide happy smile. I could see his skin was sun kissed showing he spent a lot of his time outdoors. An older man with wild eyebrows followed the boy out, waving away the smoke and coughing.

“Was that a new invention?” Sokka asked as he stopped before the boy.

“Yes, but unfortunately...the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure.” The eccentric man said with singed eyebrows and no hair on the top of his head.

“You’re making peanut sauce bombs?” Sokka blanched.

“They’re destructible.” Pipsqueak said.

“And delicious!” The Duke smiled.

They both licked the peanut sauce off their face as I let out quiet laughter. Momo flew over to join them causing both of them to laugh as well. Momo was busy licking whatever sweet sauce he could, chittering happily as he went. I let out a louder laugh now, finding it hard not to find the scene ridiculous. 

“Were you able to complete the plans?” Sokka asked, getting down to business.

“Yes, I was. And I think the Fire Nation will be quite surprised.” The man confirmed.

“Aang, Mira, my dad and I made these for you.” The boy in the wheelchair said as he handed two gliders to Aang.

“Wait, one’s for me?” I gasped, rushing over to take a look.

Aang passed mine to me with a big smile. I held it in my hands feeling the smooth and polished wood between my fingers. I traced several designs finding a few seams where the glider came out of. I felt my heart swell and clutched my glider tightly to my chest. 

“Of course, you’re the only other airbender here who can use one.” Aang laughed as he released the rest of the glider from his staff.

“Wait a minute...how did you do that?” I asked, completely lost.

“You gotta press a little button here.” Aang explained, guiding my hands and pressing down.

My glider released the same blue fabric and I laughed again. Moving it around I felt the weight of it, light in my hands. 

“Ok, you’ve taught me airbending, but you haven’t taught me how to glide.” I chuckled as I took a step back.

“It’s basically just airbending. It’s easy, here I can show you before we leave if you’d like?” Aang offered.

“That would be greatly appreciated.” I nodded.

“A new glider. This is amazing.” Aang thanked the boy and his father.

“And as a special feature I added a snack compartment.” The old man explained, burning towards a small compartment on my glider and rotating one of the hand holds. 

“Oh, well, I’m sure that’ll come in handy.” Aang explained, not looking like he believed his own words.

“Thank you so much.” I laughed as I tugged Aang’s sleeve.

“Ready to glide?” He smirked.

“You know it.” I said, returning his smirk with one of my own. 

**~Break~**

Scratch that, I was so not ready to glide. It’s fine, Mira, trust yourself, Mira. Why did I listen to Aang? He gave me a small pep talk, explained how to bend the air, and then he convinced me, somehow, to jump off the cliff leading to the small inlet and just winging it, pun intended.

“If I die, I’m coming back and haunting your ass!” I screeched as I barely caught myself from plummeting towards certain death. 

“You’re doing fine! Keep bending the air towards your glider and if you want to go up, send an updraft, if you want to go down or turn, steer with your body!” Aang laughed as he curled me.

“Oh dear god, people were meant to stay on the ground, how did you convince me to do this.” I whined, my knuckles turning white from how hard I was holding on.

“Stop thinking about plummeting to your death and start looking at what is around you! Around us! We have birds, fresh air, and look at how beautiful the ocean is.” Aang soothed.

I took a deep steadying breath and did as he said. Looking up instead of down I gasped. The sight was breathtaking. I steered to follow Aang as he pulled ahead of me and felt a small bubble appear in my gut. The more I went to keep up with Aang, the bigger it got, until I was laughing gleefully.

“See? Not so bad is it?” Aang asked.

“It’s breathtaking.” I breathed as we did a lap around the island.

**~Break~**

After one lap we had to stop. We didn’t have much more time to go over the basics, and while I wasn’t confident enough to use a lot of airbending in a fight, I knew enough to use the glider. I felt silly being so afraid, non-benders used gliders all the time in my time. It couldn’t really fly like it could with airbending, but no one just straight plummeted to their deaths without something going wrong. I could do this.

Aang and I sat down to join the rest of our little army. Sokka was sitting next to his dad to our left. He was clutching his plans in his arms as the rest of our crew sat before us, having lunch.

“Don’t worry. You’ll do great.” Hakoda soothed as Sokka took a deep breath.

He got up and walked towards the stage Toph had bent and took out one of his scrolls. 

“Good morning, everyone...Oaf!” He started off confident, but soon fell on his face as he had just started talking.

He gathered up his plans into his arms giving us all an awkward smile. 

“Umm...So, as you know, today we’re invading the Fire Nation. I mean, I know you know that. Otherwise, why else would you be here? Ha ha...anyway,” Sokka rambled, dropping another scroll. He grabbed it, and hung them up on a makeshift rock board. “The Fire Lord’s palace is here. No uh, wait, it’s here.”

Sokka began to flip through his scrolls at hyper speed, pointing now to the largest Island in the Fire Nation.

“And there’s an eclipse today. And Aang and Mira are going to fight the Fire Lord. And the Firebenders won’t have any fire to use, so that’s good for us. And...uhm...I’m sorry. Let me start at the beginning,” Sokka rambled, “Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now I didn’t like Aang at first, but I grew to love him over time. Then we went to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live. And then we met Suki, a Kyoshi warrior.”

“Wow...when he says beginning, he means the beginning beginning.” Katara said.

“Then Katara got Haru arrested and now he’s grown a moustache which if you look in the front row you can see it.” Sokka continued to ramble as his father got up and walked towards him.

“Thank you, Sokka. It’s okay, why don’t you take a break?” Hakoda said, placing a hand on Sokka’s shoulder.

“Anxiety’s a bitch.” I smiled as Sokka sat beside us with a frown.

“Let me clarify a few points for everyone. Today is the day of Black Sun and I want to thank you all for your self-sacrifice and your courage. There are two steps to the invasion: a naval stage and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we have to get past our first major obstacle here,” Hakoda explained, pointing towards the first inlet into the Fire Nation. He then changed the scroll to a closeup of the inlets. “The Great Gates of Azulon. Next, we hit the land and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it’s up to the royal palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin.”

“Excuse me. The Boulder is confused. Isn’t the point to invade during the eclipse? When the firebenders are powerless?” The Boulder asked.

“The eclipse lasts eight minutes, not enough time for the whole invasion. And the royal palace is heavily guarded by firebenders. So that’s where we’ll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatars will have defeated the Fire Lord. We will have control of the Fire Nation capital, and this war will be over.” Hakoda finished, raising his fist to the sky.

Everyone joined him, and began to cheer, shout, and get pumped up. I looked over to see Sokka looking dejected and felt a sliver of pity for him. Anxiety had relieved me of many moments that should have been mine as well.

**~Break~**

Everyone began to finish getting ready. Donning their armor, checking their weapons, and filling water pouches. Even Appa had changed into his fresh new armor. I clutched my staff nervously, and checked to make sure my swords were secure. I walked towards Aang who was shaving his head and squatted down.

“You missed a spot behind your ear.” I smiled.

“Oh, here...did I get it?” Aang asked.

“No, you missed it. May I?” I asked.

Aang handed the razor over and I bent his ear down shaving the stray hairs away. I handed it back and he continued to shave the front.

“Thanks.” Aang said, finishing up before standing. 

He had changed out of his Fire Nation outfit, and was now wearing the repaired remains of his old outfit. It was not slung over one shoulder, and hung below his waist. He still wore his Fire Nation boots, but otherwise Katara had managed to fix it up beautifully. 

“Baa...” A small sheep belted as he rubbed his head under Aang’s hand.

“Ready?” I asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, you?” He asked.

“About the same. Now, let’s go save the world.” I smirked, attempting to hide my growing anxiety. 

**~Break~**

“Where’s Sokka?” I asked as Aang and I reached the boats.

“He’s up there, getting ready still.” Katara answered, looking worried.

“Do you think he’s upset about what happened? You know, when his dad had to explain his plan?” I asked, biting my lip.

“I was worried about that...” Katara trailed off.

“I’ll go check on him, you guys should help everyone get ready.” Aang declared, pulling out his glider and taking off.

“Think he’ll be ok?” I asked.

“Sokka always bounces back. Come on, let’s get our stuff on board.” Katara smiled, grabbing some of our packs and hauling them up the ramp.

“He does, doesn’t he. Alright, let’s get on board.” I said, returning her smile.

**~Break~**

“There they are, the Great Gates of Azulon.” Bato declared.   
  
Before us the ocean stretched out with several large pillars seated before us in a line. There was no gate that I could see, but I knew the innovations the Fire Nation had meant that we were hardly safe. 

“I don’t see any gates.” Katara said, covering her eyes with her hand and peering out into the ocean.

“Katara, you and the swampbenders whip up a fog cover.” Hakoda said.

“We’ll sneak by them statues like we sneaked by that Fire Navy blockade.” One of the swampbenders declared.

Katara and two of the swampbenders took the rear of the ship and began to bend up a fog. They leapt up gracefully together, before landing in a crouch and raising their hands upwards. Fog spewed forth, billowing around our boats and moving with us as we hit the natural fog and mist near the gates. 

“Keep it up, we’re almost through.” Hakoda shouted.

Alarms began to ring and fire spewed out of a dragon statues’ nostrils. The grinding of gears hit my ears as a large net raised before us and lit up with fire. Finally the gate part of the name made sense. 

“Holy shit.” I gasped.

“Everyone below deck!” Bato directed as I could hear the motors of Fire Nation skidoos. 

“Let’s hope your invasion plan works.” Hakoda smiled, placing a hand on sokka’s shoulder. 

We shut the door behind us and moved towards small submarines. We were ushered in and we waited to hear the ship being boarded before we made a move. We shot out of the hull of the ships and began to move past the net underneath the water. Aang was riding Appa while bending the water around Appa’s head.

I glanced through the windows in awe, Katara standing beside me as we bent the submarines through the water. My hands moved with the ease of muscle memory causing me to realize just how far I had come with my waterbending since first meeting Katara.

“You’ve really outdone yourself this time, son.” Hakoda praised.

“Yeah. Congratulations, Sokka. You managed to invent a worse way of travel than flying.” Toph gagged, covering her mouth as she almost wretched. 

“Helmet?” The duke offered.

Toph took it vomiting instantly. I grimaced, looking away so I could ignore the feeling of my own stomach flip flopping. 

“Well, I just came up with the idea. The Mechanist did all the work.” Sokka waved off.

“Don’t sell yourself short, my boy. It was your idea to use waterbending to make the sub sink and float. Brilliant! Though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher. Unfortunately, there is one problem I couldn’t fix. The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we’ll need to resurface.” The Mechanist explained.

**~Break~**

We took a break soon after he had mentioned the air supply. The Duke was washing out his helmet as the rest of us stretched our legs. Aang glided over to us, leaving Appa chilling in the water. He let out a low growing yawn causing one of his ears to twitch. 

“So, this is it, huh?” Aang said first.

“Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar’s alive?” Sokka asked.

“I’m ready.” Aang said,holding Sokka’s gaze.

“And are you ready to let them know another Avatar exists?” Sokka asked, turning to me.

“Born ready.” I smirked.

Aang and Sokka grasped forearms, before we all pulled into a group hug. Momo chirped as he joined in, nuzzling our heads. I felt the warmth of my friends surrounding me and allowed it to seep into the missing pieces left by all the combined losses I never got to grieve properly. I wasn’t alone, together we could do this. 

“I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, Twinkle-toes.” Toph said.

“Everyone, listen up. The next time we resurface, it’ll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now break time’s over. Back in the subs.” Hakoda declared.

We all headed back into the sub, leaving Aang with Katara. I gave him a knowing look as I slipped below deck, the sound of everyone’s voices drowning my thoughts out. 

“Think you can handle not barfing in The Duke’s helmet, this time?” I smirked as Toph punched my shoulder.

“Shut up Twinkle-toes.” She huffed.

“What, I don’t even get my own nickname?”

“That is your nickname, just cause you have multiple lives doesn’t mean your get multiple nicknames from me!” Toph retorted as she sat down.

“Rude. True, but rude.” I pouted.

We waited for Katara to mount Appa for the attack until Sokka finally got impatient and ripped open the hatch.

“Katara, what are you doing? It’s time to submerge!” He shouted.

“What? Right, I’m on it.” I heard her say from above. 

  
**~Chapter 7 End~** **  
**


	28. The Invasion Part Two (Book Three: Fire - Chapter 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion continues as the eclipse countdown begins. Will Aang and Mira make it to the Fire Lord in time to stop him and end the war? 
> 
> And what about Sadar? Will he be there or will Mira be several steps behind his plan once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part! Next up we have a minisode for Zuko and everything he got up too! I am really excited for those chapters as I have put a lot of effort and emotion into them to help bring Mira and Zuko's story back together.

**~Chapter 8 Start~**

“Everyone in position. Earthbenders, into your tanks. This is gonna be a rough ride.” Hakoda said.   
  


Toph and the rest of the earthbenders jumped down and headed towards their tanks. We reached the inner gates just as the alarms went off. They began shooting harpoons at us as we worked to bend the water to evade them. We fired the rock torpedoes and hit the first gate, bursting holes into it. We sped through towards the main beach and I held my breath.This was it. I could feel everything slow from around me, my breath obnoxiously loud to my ears. I held my breath, bracing for potential impact, but nothing came. I let out my breath as we surfaced to hit land. The Fire Nation immediately began to fire on us, quite literally. My eyes widened as I was reminded of more modern warfare and wondered where the hell they got missiles from. I left my post and rushed towards Sokka, standing beside him with a nod.

It left a large dent and the sub shook before fully docking and released the tanks. I was on foot, rushing towards the royal palace with Sokka and Hakoda. A missile sailed straight towards us as I blocked it with a slab of rock, and sent a shot of flaming air from my staff destroying the ‘gun’ that had been used. I barely had time to knock another missile away as Toph, Hippo, and The Boulder began taking down the sentry stations. I continued to provide the foot soldiers cover as Katara finally reached us, landing Appa and reading her water. A large metal door open and out poured large metal tanks, ones definitely beyond the means of the Fire Nation I had come to know.

“Shit.” I muttered, worried that in Sadar’s foolishness and bloodthirsty crusade he could have provided the Fire Nation with fucking guns, guns that could decimate our entire little army in seconds flat.

I kept an ear out for the sound of explosives as I intercepted another missile. I was beginning to worry our plan had already run afoul. The tanks were shooting out fire, their bodies smaller than our tanks, and more intricately detailed. They were advanced, but they were also metal. Metal a certain earthbender could bend, Hopefully that would be our advantage. Could Toph stop a bullet with her bending? I wasn't sure and I wasn't looking forward to finding out. I was so lost in thought I barely stopped another missile from making contact. Shit, focus, Mira, focus!

Our tanks began to crush the little sentry stations on the ground, effectively stopping their attacks and giving us some breathing room. The large machines lifted up their fronts like worms and rolled up, before curling in on itself pressing. Another of our tanks smashed the smaller metal tanks, crushing the front ends enough they could no longer move forward. More tanks took the rear as we continued our push. The swampbenders began to join the fight, sending the tanks skidding into each other with ice. A large seaweed monster rose from the sea and began to throw the tanks.

“What the?” I gasped.

“It’s just Huu, he can bend the water in the plants.” Sokka explained. 

Flaming rocks began soaring towards us next as Fire Nation foot soldiers came rushing at us. Sokka took out one of the cavalry, jumping onto their rhino and splitting their spear in half. Taking the rhino as his own, he surveyed the battle field.

“Dad, look out!” Sokka cried.

Hakoda was hit with a blast of fire, barely blocking it with his shield. Another Fire Nation soldier attacked him, and he barely managed to parry. His shield was knocked away in the fray and he twisted in such a way he managed to take the soldiers spear. Knocking the soldiers feet out with one spear, he took out another two by throwing the second. He mounted Sokka’s stolen rhino and they took off into the frey. I bent several slabs of rock to help cover their retreat, my eyes focusing on any of the launchers the Fire Nation still had. One of our tanks was taken out by a harpoon, destroying the rocks with it. The earthebenders scattered, gathering what earth they could for cover. Huu lost one of his swampmonster’s arms as one of the missiles hit. We lost another tank as I continued to cover the rest of the soldiers nearest to me. No matter what I did the Fire Nation continued to come relentless. 

“Shit is definitely not coming up Milhouse.” I grunted as I skidded back from another blast. I was now bending air to deflect the assault, and it was draining.

I wasn’t all that versed with airbending yet and I was struggling to keep track of the different elements surrounding me. I lost my footing and stumbled, catching myself by bending up the earth to steady my feet. I blocked another incoming missile, grunting with exertion as the rocks holding my feet began to crack. 

“Sokka, we’ve gotta take out those battlements. It’s our only chance.” I heard Hakoda shout through the chaos. 

“I’ve got an idea!” Sokka shouted back.

I took out a Fire Nation soldier, using my staff to twist around their spear, knocking it away. I jumped onto their Rhino sending out a kick, knocking the Fire Nation soldier out. I followed Sokka’s lead, and used the rhino for myself as I rushed towards a tank, sending out a large blast of fire, sending it skidding. I needed to get to the remaining missile launchers and so I took off, using my staff to send out deafening gusts of air towards the closest launcher. It exploded into pieces, rubble scattering across the war torn battlefield. I looked around after hearing an explosion to see Sokka, Hakoda, and Katara on Appa taking out the sentries in the towers. I flicked the reins, rushing to catch up to them and take out the second launcher I could still see. 

“Good job, Sokka.” I whispered to myself with a smirk.

I decided to take out sentries on the ground, leaving them in flaming crumbled heaps. We were now at the final gates to the royal palace. I pushed hard, feeling the sweat drip down my bruised back. I would not lose. I sent out another gust of air hitting the second launcher, my ears ringing painfully from all the explosions. I couldn’t see anymore and hoped that was the last of the future tech they had, Sokka had returned with Appa, taking out another tank. He stood up on Appa’s saddle and I turned to look at him. He cupped his hands around his mouth and began to yell.

“Listen up, everyone! I want the tanks in wedge formation. Warriors and benders in the middle. We’re taking that tower and heading for the royal palace!” Sokka ordered before moving Appa in front of us.

Everyone followed his orders and I abandoned my rhino to follow suit. The tanks protected us from the fire and missiles as we advanced. I didn’t allow my exhaustion to overtake me as I kept pushing, using my bending to clear a path and keep me upright. 

“Charge!” Sokka roared, drawing his sword.

Appa took off and we started running, taking out everything in our path. My arms burned and I wasn’t sure if it was from my own bending, or the soldiers. 

“Mira, you need to get to Aang just in case we don’t make it in time. My dad’s been hurt and Katara is with him.” Sokka shouted towards me as I nodded.

I released my glider and took a deep breath. Ok, you can do this, it’s just flying. I pulled the air towards me as I started to run. I allowed it to move through my hair and sync with my breathing. Once I felt it fluttering against my glider, I jumped. heart rising to my throat, I rose into the sky with a shriek. Wobbly at first, I managed to stabilize myself and head towards the inner ring of the city lining the palace walls. I kept my eyes peeled, looking for Aang, before spotting him on a building.

“That’s strange.” Aang mused.

“What is?” I asked, retracting my glider as I landed.

“Wha-ahh!” Aang shouted as he twisted around to face me.

“Whoa, calm down, it’s just me.” I said, raising my hands in surrender.

“Sorry, you just spooked me. What are you doing here?” Aang asked.

“We had a little trouble so Sokka asked me to fly to you just in case they don’t make it in time for the eclipse, so...” I shrugged, “what’s strange?”

“Oh, well, no one’s around. Shouldn’t this place be heavily fortified?” Aang explained.

“Now that you mention it....” I mused, looking around.

“Come on, we need to get to the palace either way.” Aang said, bounding into the streets.

I followed suit and we rushed up the palace stairs. Bursting through the door we found no one still. The entire palace seemed to be empty and I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, but it wasn’t this. The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end, the shivers hitting up my spine reminding me of a scary movie. Where was everyone?

“The Avatar is back!” Aang shouted, staff drawn.

“I’d give that a 9/10, but a point is docked since no one was around to hear it.” I snorted in an attempt to ease my own anxiety. 

We walked through the hall, finding everything eerily quiet. I looked around, finding it so strange to be here now. Was Zuko here? Would I have to face him? We approached a wall at the end of the dragon etched pillars that held a large painting on it. It looked like an old Fire Lord or something. Regardless of where we walked it felt like the eyes were following us. Creepy. 

“Hello? Anyone home?” Aang asked.

“Think they’d actually answer if they were?” I asked as our voices echoed around us.

“It can’t hurt...right?” Aang asked. 

“This doesn’t feel right...Zuko described the palace as lonely, but filled with soldiers.” I whispered, fearing that mentioning his name would somehow summon him. 

We wandered down a few halls before finding the Fire Lords room. We burst the rough, Aang taking the lead, to find it empty still. Not a single fire was lit, and it was deserted. My shoulders were much like how an animal raised its hackles. 

“What the hell?” I whispered.

“No...” Aang said as he dropped his staff, falling to his knees.

“Aang, we can’t stay here, we need to go.” I said, kneeling down beside him. 

“No, no, no! Fire Lord Ozai, where are you?!” Aang continued to cry out.

“Aang, come on. We still have time, we need to find him.” I hissed.

But Aang wouldn’t move. He knelt there, his hands against the floor now as he shut his eyes tight against the setback. I heard something then that chilled my bones. The sounds of a gatling gun revving up. The clinking of the gears, and the rumble as the machine shook and began to move the ribbon of bullets set my body in a sheet of ice cold dread. My eyes darted around attempting to find where the gun was, but my panic was clouding my senses. 

“Aang, we need to go now!’ I screamed, pulling Aang up.

But I didn’t have time, I knew I didn’t have time. Turning to see the flashing lights of the gatling gun letting loose an array of bullets met my gaze as I felt the earth shift from beneath my feet, power surging through my core as I raised a single hand, seeing the bright light casting out. I felt both inside and outside myself. I was no longer in control, but I was aware. My hand flew out, catching every single bullet dead in its tracks. I sent them back, taking out the gatling gun as the shadow behind it leapt into view.

Sadar.   
  
His eyes were as cold as I remembered them and I felt my rage spike and my hand raised as if I could crush him within my palm. He seemed amused by me, his thin lips twisting into a egotistical grin. The energy churning in my gut began to spike, reaching out through every element within reach. The air around me was kicking up knocking the bullet casings into the air. They scattered in the silence chiming as they danced across the floor. 

“So you did survive, pity you struggled all this time just to die here.” He smiled wide, his perfect teeth gleaming against the storm of power surging around me.

“I’d like to see you try.” I said, my voice hollow and filled with hundreds of others.

“Mira, we need to go.” I heard Aang yell from behind me, but it didn’t work, I was not going to listen, not until he was dead.

“My dear, while I may have been hoping to take you both out with my little gun here, I knew that was only going to happen if I got extremely lucky.” He laughed.

I frowned before hearing the telltale sound of a bullet firing from its chamber, I twisted as Aang grabbed my arm, pulling me aside. He wasn’t quick enough, and it shot through my shoulder and hit a pillar behind us. Hollow point bullet something in the back of my mind rang. I gasped as the pain rippled up my arm and chest, the power surging out of me dropped like a heavy hot weight. Aang continued to pull me from the room as Sadar’s laugh played behind us.

“What the heck was that, are you ok?” Aang asked, speaking rapidly.

“It’s...a gun, I think...shit, do you have any water?” I asked as we stopped and I sat down leaning against a pillar. 

“Here.” Aang offered. It wasn’t much, but at least I could close up the hole a bit and not bleed out or die of infection. 

I began to heal my shoulder as I leveled Aang with my gaze.

“That was a weapon from my time. It looks like the men who sent me here have ramped up the Fire Nation’s tech. He used a gun and shot me, he was aiming to kill. I assume by how badly it tore through my shoulder it was probably a sniper rifle at close range. I have no idea how to shoot one, but I did read a lot about them. This is bad, Aang. Like, really bad. The Fire Nation shouldn’t have access to this stuff for hundreds if not thousands of years. If they shoot us in the head or the heart we’re...done for, no healing or avatar state will save us.” I sobbed.

When had I started crying?

“Then we won't let them get the Fire Nation that far. You were right, we can’t waste our time, we gotta find the Fire Lord.” Aang soothed.

“Ok, ok, I can do this. Deep breaths. Ok. I think I’m good to go, let’s stop Ozai before he can do any more harm.” I nodded as I stood up.

“Sounds like a plan.” Aang smirked.

**~Break~**

Aang and I decided to fly back towards the others and let them know we needed to change our plan to include finding Fire Lord Ozai. We reached them stationed behind the tanks, keeping a barrier between them and the Fire Nation soldiers. They were no longer advancing, but neither were they retreating.

“Please tell me you’re here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn’t even need the eclipse to take him down.” Sokka dryly asked.

“He wasn’t home.” Aang said.

“Mira, is that blood?” Katara gasped.

“Tis but a flesh wound.” I one shoulder shrugged.

“Did you heal it?” She asked, her mothering voice coming out.

“A little.” I admitted with a wince.

“Come here.” She sighed, beginning to work on my shoulder.

“No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned.” Aang explained for me. 

“They knew.” Sokka spoke, his voice like ice.

“If the city was abandoned, how did you get hurt?” Katara asked.

“That’s the rest of the bad news. The palace and palace city were abandoned by Fire Nation soldiers and people, but it had Sadar and his men waiting for us. He intended to kill me, or well, us. He’s also been helping the Fire Nation advance their tech. We need to be careful.” I finished explaining as my wound knitted together some more, the pain lessening as Katara continued to heal me.

“It’s over. The Fire Lord is probably long gone, far away on some remote island where he’ll be safe during the eclipse.” Aang said.

“No, my instincts tell me he wouldn’t go too far. He would have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could be during a siege, close enough to lead his nation.” Sokka explained.

“I agree with Sokka. This hasn’t been the first eclipse in Fire Nation history. They’d be prepared.” I spoke up as Katara tugged my shirt to keep me still. 

“If it’s an underground secret bunker we’re looking for, I’m just the girl to find it.” Toph declared, sticking her thumbs towards her face.

“The mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we’ve got about ten minutes until the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord.” Sokka said.

“We can still do this. We can still win the day.” Aang smiled optimistically.

“Wait, if they knew we were coming it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we all get out of here safely.” Katara countered.

“Everyone who’s here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what’s at stake. If there’s still a chance and there’s still hope. I think they would want Aang and Mira to go for it.” Hakoda said.

“What do you guys think? You're the ones that have to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I’m with you both.” Sokka said.

Aang and I took one look at each other before turning towards the palace. My body felt battered and bruised but I knew what my answer was, what  _ our  _ answer was. 

“We’ve gotta try.” Aang smiled as we fist bumped.

**~Break~**

And try was what we were going to do. Toph, Sokka, Aang, and I mounted Appa and flew him towards the palace. We landed on the outside of the volcano surrounding it and set off to work. Logically this was the closest place to the palace that could have a hidden network of tunnels and rooms. Toph walked across the rocky terrain, her mouth pursed in concentration. She kicked at a particular spot, seeing with a sense only she seemed to have. 

“Do you feel anything down there?” Aang asked.

“Yup. There are natural tunnels crisscrossing through the inside of the volcano.” Toph answered as she placed a hand against the ground.

“Anything else? Is there a structure somewhere?” Sokka asked as we watched Toph move towards the sloping hill and stick her fingers into it.

“There’s something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano.” Toph answered.

“Sounds like a secret room to me.” Sokka declared, folding his arms behind his head.

Toph bent the earth away allowing us to enter the maze of tunnels. She disappeared into the low light of the cavern below and I sighed. I wasn’t really looking forward to spelunking in a volcano, but what other choice did we have at this point?

“Stay safe, we’ll be back soon.” Aang said to Momo and Appa.

We entered after Toph, finding the tunnel decently lit and going on for what seemed like forever. Toph was inspecting the ground again, her fingers pressing against the rock. 

“This way, that one’s a dead end.” Toph said as she rushed down the tunnel.

“What would we do without you?!” Sokka complimented.

“Perish in burning hot magma.” Toph explained as we passed a few spots of molten rock.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Sokka agreed.

Toph led us towards a larger part of the tunnel where hot steam was shooting out. I could feel the heat pulsing against my skin, my sweat dripping into my eyes as I attempted to regulate my temperature. I could see everyone was slick with perspiration and feeling the fatigue of intense heat. We had to move quickly if we wanted to make it out of here alive. 

“The tunnel continues on the other side and it leads right to the bunker.” Toph explained.

“We’ll have to be fast, but careful.” Sokka said as he stepped forward and a rush of magma spewed forth.

Aang cooled it with airbending as Sokka ducked, covering his head. I pulled Sokka backwards and into safety, my heart leaping erratically in my chest. 

“How was that careful?” Aang asked.

“I was wrong. We need to be fast, careful, and lucky.” Sokka amended.

“Spoken like a true pro.” I winked as we rushed through the hot steam and magma geysers. 

We made it to the other end to find it was a cliff surrounded by lava. I let out a sigh, brushing the sweat from my brow as I turned towards Sokka for guidance. It seemed like everyone else had the same idea as I locked eyes with Aang briefly. 

“There’s no floor. It’s just a river of lava.” Sokka cried.

“Climb aboard us, and hold on tight.” Aang said, releasing his glider.

“Woohoo, flying another person.” I whined as Aang went to help Toph as I took Sokka.

**~Break~**

“Ahhh! I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS!” Sokka screeched as he held onto the top of my glider.

“I’m not enjoying this much, either!” I hissed back.

Toph was screaming from atop Aang's glider as we soared over the lava. Lava began to spew up at us, and I veered left to avoid it. The heat was unbearable and I felt my sweat begin to sting my wounds. But, thankfully, we all reached the other side in one piece and took off down the tunnel. We made it to a large metal wall with two large metal doors. I could feel the heat beginning to grow hotter and hotter as we raced closer to the core. 

“That’s some door!” Sokka gaped.

Toph walked over, removed her hat, and pressed her ear against the metal as she began to knock. 

“Not a problem.” She said, taking a step back and putting her hat on.

She hit the door twice with her elbows, before spinning and hitting it a third time. Kissing two fingers on each hand, she jammed them into the door, and kicked the rough it, peeling the metal away. She then pointed down the hall and took off.

“I am so glad we added you to the group.” Sokka gushed.

**~Break~**

We heard someone whistling as we rushed down the tunnel. Turning to find an old man gawking at us in fear, Toph bent a rock up and he flattened himself against the far wall, raising his hands. His eyes looked between all of us and Sokka pointed his sword at the old man with a fierce glare. 

“The Fire Lord’s chamber is down the hall, to the left, and up the stairs. You can’t miss it.” He pointed us in the direction, clearly giving up in defeat.

Sokka and Aang advanced on the guy, weapons drawn, before Aang gave him a big bright smile.

“Thanks!” He said as we walked in the direction he gave us.

“Only thirty seconds until the total eclipse.” Sokka advised as we reached two large doors with the Fire Nation emblem on it. 

Aang took a deep breath as I got my own staff ready. I still had my swords fastened on my back but felt as if this felt like the proper weapon to fight the Fire Lord with. 

“I’m ready. I’m ready to face the Fire Lord.” Aang said before sending out a blast of air, blasting the doors into the room.

“So, you are alive after all.” Azula said as she lazed about on a throne.

“Azula.” I hissed.

“Oh look, you survived as well, isn’t it my lucky day,” She laughed, “I had a hunch that you both survived, but it doesn’t matter. I’ve known about the invasion for months.”

“You bitch.” I snarled.

“Tsk tsk, what a mouth on you. I can see how my brother got sweet on you. It’s something you have in common.” She laughed as her eyes zeroed in on me.

“Where is he, where’s the Fire Lord?” Aang demanded. 

“You mean I’m not good enough for you? You're hurting my feelings.” Azula sighed.

“Good.” I snarled.

“Stop wasting our time and give us the information. You’re powerless right now, so you’re in no position to refuse.” Sokka said, raising his sword.

“And stick to the truth. I’ll be able to tell if you’re lying.” Toph added.

“Are you sure? I’m a pretty good liar. I am a 400-foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings.” Azula said as she walked towards us.

“Okay, you’re good, I admit it,” Toph said as she sent out a rock prison hitting Azula. “But you really oughta consider telling the truth anyway.”

Azula smirked as the rock holding her captive began to crack and break. She flicked off a stray piece of rubble as she basked in our confused faces. 

“When I left Ba Sing Se I brought home some souvenirs.” Azula explained.

Two Dai Li agents fell from the ceiling, standing between us and her.

“Dai Li agents.” Azula grinned.

Aang attacked first, sending out a torrent of air which the Dai Lin agents intercepted with a wall of rock. I followed suit, punching a hole through the wall, and dodging a rock aimed for my head. The agents headed for Aang next, sending out a flurry of rocks which he evaded. I broke apart another rock coming for my head, and twisted my body to evade another. This was decidedly harder than I wanted to admit without my firebending and zero access to water. Toph shot through next, landing in a crouch on the ground and bending two pillars of rock towards the Dai Li agents, knocking them to the ceiling. They flipped to their feet, bending themselves in place on the wall and anchoring themselves in. They sent their own pillars towards Toph who blocked it with two slabs of her own. She sent out several rocks at Azula, who just barely managed to dodge, landing on the throne at the far end of the room.

Aang began to rush Azula, catching the attention of the Dai Li agents. One sent out another wall to block him, and I sank my fingers into it, crushing a hole into pieces for Aang to get through. Aang flipped through landing before Azula. The other Dai Li agent attempted to attack his rear, so I sent another pillar of stone out, pinning him to the ceiling as Aang sent out a jet stream of air at Azula, crushing the throne into pieces. Azula continued to dodge as Aang pursued her. She ran up a wall, flipping over another air attack, before flipping onto the ground. Smug bitch even had the audacity to look pleased about it. She continued to run, leading Aang to the other side of the room leaving me perplexed. She turned and ran back towards us with an impish grin. Just what the hell was she doing? 

She raced towards the wall as a Dai Li agent bent some earth to give her a step to jump off of. She jumped towards the hole and dove through, barely missing Sokka who had just managed to climb his way back through. We jumped after him, causing Sokka to fall back down with a cry of pain. I winced as I landed, knowing that must have hurt like a bitch. 

“I can’t pin her down. She’s too quick” Aang said.

Azula began rushing out of the room now, us hot on her heels. It seemed as if she was trying to lead us somewhere, fighting so defensively when she used to fight so aggressively in the past. If she knew about the invasion and had no access to her firebending, was she just merely wasting our time?

“Maybe that's the point.” I said, sweating as I ran.

“What do you mean?” Aang asked.

“How much time have we wasted here, with her? What if that’s the point?” I asked, destroying another wall the Dai Li agents put up to stop us.

“Think that’s what she’s doing?” Aang asked.

“All I know is that those Dai Li agents are a lot worse to fight than they have been today. The most they’ve been doing is setting up walls and obstacles. They haven’t even used their stone hands, and trust me, those things hurt.” I admitted.

Toph came through the wall, knocking the Dai Li agents in front of us into a metal beam, and bent him into it.

“Wait! Aang, Toph, stop attacking. I think Mira is right. She’s just playing with us, she’s not even trying to win this fight, none of them are.” Sokka declared.

“Not true, I’m giving it my all.” Azula said, having the ovaries to sound upset by the notion.

“You’re trying to keep us here and waste all our time!” Toph shouted as she pointed at her.

“Um, right, I think your friends just said that, genius. And since you can’t see, I should tell you I’m rolling my eyes.” Azula said with a nasty tone.

“And what you’re about to not see, Toph, is me ripping her tongue out and jamming it up her asshole.” I snarled.

“I’ll hold her down for you.” Toph spat. 

“Touchy, aren’t we.” Azula smiled.

“She’s just baiting you guys again.” Sokka said, placing a hand on our shoulders.

“Okay so what do we do? Just ignore her?” Aang asked.

“We don’t have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow.” Sokka declared.

We turned to walk away, ignoring the bitchy girl behind us. I could feel her eyes following us intently as we did.

“It’s a trap. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She sang.

“Ignore!” Sokka reminded as he raised his hand.

“So, Sokka’s your name, right? My favourite prisoner used to mention you all the time. She was convinced you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you.” Azula spoke in a bored manner.

Sokka was crying when he turned around to face Azula. He began to bulrush her as he screamed. She grinned as he came closer, whispering something to herself which I couldn’t hear over Sokka's screaming. Toph alerted to something and sent out a rock, trapping Azula’s hand against the wall causing her to drop a bladed weapon she had hidden in her hands. Sokka grabbed her shoulder, slamming her against the wall with a violent shake. 

“Where is Suki?” He growled, “Answer me!”

“Sokka, she won't talk.” Aang said, grabbing Sokka’s shoulder and trying to pull him away.

“Where are you keeping her?” Sokka continued.

“Phrasing it differently isn’t going to make her talk. Her whole goal is to distract us.” I said, trying to sway Sokka.

An explosion interrupted our talk as Azula perked up.

“Oh, looks like the firebending’s back on.” She smiled, sending a kick of blue flame as Sokka and Aang. 

They were knocked back towards us with a shout. She sent out another which I blocked with my own firebending.

“Guess the feeling is mutual.” I growled as she broke free from her bonds.

She sent out another fiery kick at Aang who flipped out of the way. I began to pull forth the negative and positive flows on energy, charging up my next attack, pure hatred filling my eyes.

“Oh, so Iroh taught you too, did he. Too bad, I’m done. Dad’s at the end of the hall and down a secret stairway on the left. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to see you now.” Azula laughed, taking off down the hallway just as I shot my lightning out. 

It hit the wall causing a small explosion and I cursed.

“Holy crap you can create lightning?” Toph based.

“Heh, yep.” I coughed, scratching the back of my head. 

“I fell for it. I used up all our time.” Sokka said as he looked down.

“You didn’t waste all our time, we fell for her trap long before she got to you.” I sighed.

“It’s not your fault, Sokka. Azula was ready for us. She had every move planned out.” Toph said.

“And now it’s too late.” Sokka said.

“Maybe for this battle, but not for the war.” I whispered.

“Maybe it’s not too late. The eclipse is over, but we can face the Fire Lord anyway.” Aang declared.

“No, I don‘t think it’s a good idea.” Sokka said.

“But I’m ready. I came here with a job to do and everyone’s counting on me.”

“Hey, this isn't all on you, Aang.” I said.

“The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. We thought we had surprise on our side, but we didn’t. It just wasn’t our day. What we need to do now is go help out friends.” Toph stated.

“You guys are right.” Aang admitted.

“You’ll have another chance. I know you will.” Sokka said as he placed a hand on Aang’s shoulder.

**~Break~**

We returned to everyone riding Appa. We found the sky filled with giant air balloon ships. They reminded me of blimps and I gasped. It was worse than we thought. 

“It was all a trap. Azula knew we were coming and she’s plotted out every move. We’ve just got to get to the beaches as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely.” Sokka said as he dismounted Appa.

“They’ve got air power, but so do I,” Aang declared as he released his glider. “I’m going to do what I can to slow them down.”

With that, Aang tossed his glider into the air and jumped to it, speeding off into the sky.

“Should I go help him?” I asked.

“No, we’re going to need your help if we want to make it back to the subs safely.” Sokka ordered.

“Appa and I can help Aang. You guys get everyone out safely.” Katara said as she ran and mounted Appa.

“Sounds like a plan.” I said, drawing my swords and stashing my staff on my back now.

“Everyone, let’s get back to the subs.” Sokka yelled.

We began rushing down the steps and towards the beaches as fast as we could. I gave one last look at Aang, before following after everyone.

**~Break~**

I saw several limbs crash to the ground, but the larger ones made of metal seemed to be untouchable. I continued to knock out soldiers, blocking their fire wherever I could as we retreated. The large blimps were getting drawing closer now as they opened up their hatches.

“Try and find cover. I think we’re about to see some bombs.” Sokka shouted over the noise. 

Toph bent the rock around us as protection as hundreds of bombs fell, tearing out chunks of the rock around us. We braced against the hit, bending up more rock to keep our cover up. The tanks were having a harder time maneuvering through the assault, but came out mostly unscathed.

“Why aren’t they turning around to attack us again?” Katara asked. 

“They’re headed for the beach...they’re gonna destroy the submarines!” Aang gasped.

“How are we all gonna escape?” Sokka said.

“We're not.” Hakoda declared, stepping forward. 

“Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have two Avatars. We could still win.” Sokka said.

“Yes, with two Avatars we could still win on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together.” Hakoda explained.

“What? We can’t leave you behind. We won’t leave anyone behind.” Katara cried, rushing into her father’s arms.

“You’re our only chance in the long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang and Mira somewhere safe. It’s the only way to keep hope alive.” Hakoda declared.

“The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We’ll be prisoners, but we’ll all survive this battle.” Bato agreed.

“I’ve got some experience with Fire Nation prisons. It’s not going to be easy, but we’ll get by.” Haru’s dad said.

“They’re at the beach already!” Sokka shouted.

And sure enough, they were, They were already taking out the swampbenders defending the subs, and soon the subs themselves. We stared at the pile of wreckage and I could feel anxiety welling up in my throat. We helped all the other kids mount Appa. Toph helped the mechanist seat his son on Appa’s saddle and pulled him into a tight hug. I felt my stomach drop as I realized the implications of this failure. All of the adults were going to be taken as prisoners of war and none of us had any idea if we would ever see them alive again. 

“Bye, son.” He said.

“Bye, dad, I’m really proud of you.” His son responded.

Pipsqueak helped The Duke up with a soft smile.

“I’ll miss you, pipsqueak.” The Duke said.

“Take care, The Duke.” His soft voice responded.

“We’ll be back for you, dad.” Haru said, hugging his father close.

“If we don’t escape on our own first.” His father said back. 

“We lost today, but we’d never been this close. We tasted victory and that country’s for something.” Hakoda said, kneeling before his children.

“We’ll miss you, dad.” Katara said as she dove in for a hug.

“Bye, dad. We won't be apart for too long this time. I promise.” Sokka whispered, hugging them both. 

I moved to sit next to Aang and gave him a hug.

“You didn’t fail, you know that right? None of us did.” I said.

“I know, but that doesn’t make this any easier.” Aang whispered as tears began to fall.

“I know.” I said as Katara mounted Appa and walked towards 

“Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I’m gonna make this up to you.” Aang said as we all got ready for Appa to take flight.

We flew up into the distance watching the people we loved, and who loved us, fade into the distance as the Fire Nation mainland grew smaller and smaller on the horizon.

“I know just the place for us to go where we’ll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple.” Aang said over the loud winds.

Appa dipped into the clouds as the Fire Nation disappeared. The gloom began to hit us all then and the entire ride was filled with silence and tears. 

**~Chapter 8 End~**


	29. Zuko Days Part One (Book Three: Fire - Chapter 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash backwards to find out what happened to Zuko during his separation from Mira in the Fire Nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, a long two part series from Zuko's perspective spanning from the point he betrayed Mira and Iroh and until he decides to join up with Mira and the GAang. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**~Chapter 9 Start~** **  
  
**

_ (POV Change to Zuko) _

It was finally happening, he was going home. After everything that happened, that was the thought that stood out the most. Everything he had ever wanted, was finally coming true. So why did he feel so terrible? Staring out into the ocean reminded him of a lot of things. It reminded him of his travels, of Iroh, of...her. But most of all, it was a reminder that he was going home after so many years. It was both a known and unknown experience for him. He wasn’t sure how much had changed, nor who had changed in his absence. 

The moon was full in the sky providing a low night light that reminded him of so many things he wanted to bury. He felt anger then, dancing in his gut like a familiar friend. He twisted it into something comfortable and furrowed his brow. Mira was the one who lied, Iroh was the one who betrayed him and his country. What happened wasn't his fault, her blood wasn’t on his hands. Curling his knuckles around the rail of the ship he held onto that feeling and reminded himself once more, he had done nothing wrong.

“Aren’t you cold?” He heard Mai ask from behind him.

She walked over and stood beside him as he turned to give her his attention. She had changed a lot since he had seen her last, and he wondered how much had changed in his absence. Was she angry at him? Would she be for running off with Mira and...There he went again, thinking about her and letting guilt twist his gut.

He had to hang onto his anger and remember that she was the one who betrayed him. She lied, she was the Avatar, the person he had spent most of his teenage years hunting. She could have gotten him home at any time, but she didn’t. Yet, she had promised him she would, a promise that was as empty as he now felt. The ache in his gut never lessened and with every mile it seemed to grow even worse. 

“I’ve got a lot on my mind. It’s been so long. Over five years since I was home. I wonder what’s changed. I wonder how I’ve changed.” Zuko admitted, his eyes cast out into the sea, but never really focusing on anything. 

Mai let out a bored yawn and for a moment he felt irritation, but then it was gone. It was like a snap in the rope that were his thoughts. A warmth hit him as the ache persisted, this was where he was meant to be, not living his days serving tea at the Jasmine Dragon. 

“I just asked if you were cold. I didn’t ask for your whole life story,” She smiled before walking behind him and putting her arms around his shoulders. “Stop worrying.”

Then she cradled his face and he felt like things were finally okay, finally the way they were meant to be. If she hadn’t changed that much, and her feelings hadn’t, then maybe everything was going to be fine. She kissed him then, soft and sweet. He marveled at how soft her lips were and as they parted she looked into his eyes and he marveled at the love he found swirling within them. She caressed his face one last time before walking away and giving him his space. She always knew the right things to say, to do. He was thankful for that, but there was one thought nagging his mind.

Her hands felt too warm.

**~Break~**

“Your princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom’s capital. In Ba Sing Se, she found her brother Zuko, and together, they faced the Avatar. And the Avatar fell, and the Earth Kingdom fell. Azula’s agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se’s great walls and brought them down. The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the wall and swarmed over Ba Sing Se securing our victory. Now the heroes have returned home. Your princess, Azula!” The twins spoke as Azula walked to the end of the balcony and looked over their people. “And after five long years, your prince has returned. Zuko!”

He took a deep breath and walked forward. He was now dressed in his traditional royal armor wearing his hair in a traditional topknot. It seemed so long ago that he had been sent away and now he was back, now he was home. Walking towards the edge of the balcony he took his place beside his sister. The people were cheering, he wanted to smile, to look proud, but everything felt so mixed up. Mira’s words echoed in his head then. As clear as if she were standing right next to his ear. 

_ “I just hope it’s on your terms, is all.” _

**~Break~**

Zuko wasn’t sure what to do with himself anymore. He had spent so many years with one goal, working hard for it, and fulfilling his destiny. But now? Now he was home, had free time, and everything still felt so...wrong. To top it all off, he still hadn’t even seen his father yet. Did his father actually welcome him back? It was hard to feel comfortable here when he was waiting for the rug to be pulled from beneath his feet. He thought of his mother then, realizing he found himself in their favourite spot. Sitting down next to the pond he took a few pieces of bread and started to throw them in. The turtle ducks started to swim over, quaking excitedly at the food. They began to eat it greedily until a shadow appeared scaring them off. It didn’t take much guessing for Zuko to assume it was Azula. She had been hovering around him ever since they got home, probably waiting for him to screw up. 

“You seem downcast. Has Mai gotten to you already?” Azula spoke as she appeared in his peripheral. “Though actually Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately.”

“I haven’t seen dad yet. I haven’t seen him in five years, since I was banished.” Zuko said, stopping Azula from her comments about his relationship.    
  
The only certain thing he had right now was Mai. He could trust her, find comfort in her, and a sense of belonging. Something he knew would never be found in the presence of his sister, Azula. It was better she didn’t get fixated on Mai and him, so the truth of his misery would do.

“So what?” Azula sighed, her shoulders slumping as she rolled her eyes.

“So, I didn’t capture the Avatar.” Zuko said, narrowing his eyes in response. 

“Who cares? The Avatar’s dead.” Azula shrugged.

Zuko looked down then, feeling a punch to his gut. Yeah, the Avatar was dead, and so was Mira. He had to pull himself from his thoughts before he was sucked in and looked back at Azula with a frown. If she found out that Mira’s death pained him in any way he could pretty much count on her using that against him in the future. There was no room for mistaken admissions here. Azula always lied, but she also always pried. Information was like power to her, and perhaps she was right about that. 

“Unless you think they somehow miraculously survived.” Azula mused.

He thought back to when he was trapped in the jewel caves with Katara and Mira. How Katara had offered to heal his scar, and showed him the sacred water from the oasis. She had said it had magical healing properties but...it couldn’t heal death, could it?

“No. There’s no way they could’ve survived.” Zuko answered.

Azula was still frowning and he had to wonder who he was trying to convince, Azula, or himself?

“Well, then I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” Azula said breezily before walking away. 

**~Break~**

This was it, he was finally going to see his father. Walking up to the curtain partitions he couldn’t stop the anxiety from building. What if his father was still angry at him? What if he didn’t accept him? What if he banished him again for his failure in bringing back the Avatar?

Taking a deep breath he stepped through, parting the curtains with his hands, and found the familiar sight of his father sitting on the throne surrounded by fire. Walking closer he knelt down and bowed. The cool tile pressed into his palms and he felt his fear die down as the familiarity of home surrounded him.

“You have been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself, my son.” His father spoke as he stood up. 

He stepped through the fire, arms crossed behind his back as he moved to stand before Zuko. His father still stood towering over him the same way he used too, but somehow he seemed different in a way. He still felt fear kneeling before him, but as he looked at his father he felt different somehow. 

“Welcome home.” His father finally spoke the words he had longed to hear for five long years.

Zuko didn’t know what to say so he remained quiet, head bowed in respect. Perhaps the difference was that his father was pleased to see him. The realization that he couldn’t remember another time his father looked happy to see him hurt deep in a place Zuko thought was long buried. His father began to pace slowly as he began to speak again, his face creased with pride instead of anger and disgust. It was disorienting to Zuko as he tried to grasp both his feelings of happiness and sadness over this fact. 

“I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because you and your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because, when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor. And I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment. You slayed the Avatar.” His father praised, lips turned upward in a sharp smile. 

Zuko perked up, turning his head as his eyes widened. That was most definitely not what happened in Ba Sing Se, at least the part about him killing the Avatar. His father should be upset at him for failing to capture the Avatar, not praising him for his sister's accomplishment. It didn’t make any sense. 

“What did you hear?” He asked hastily. 

“Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth.” His father answered, moving in close as he sounded the proudest he had ever been. 

But why would Azula give him the credit? She was never kind of helpful in her actions, there had to be a reason. It was then he realized the conversation they had at the turtleduck pond. She didn’t believe him. Whatever he had let slip was enough for her to give Zuko credit for her greatest accomplishment.    
  
Killing not one, but  _ two  _ Avatars. 

**~Break~**

He was stomping through the halls towards her room after having his talk with his father. He was seething by the time he reached her door, his hands shaking as he pulled it open. No matter how he rationalized it, it didn’t make sense for Azula to give him credit and lie about Mira. 

“Why’d you do it?” He asked, hoping for honesty for once.

He didn’t want to be right, but he held little hope for that. Azula never did anything out of kindness, nothing came free with her. 

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific.” She whispered, not bothering to move or open her eyes.

“Why did you tell father that I was the one that killed the Avatar?” He pressed further.

“Can’t this wait until morning?” She asked.

“It can’t.” He ground out.

“Fine,” she sighed, sitting up to give him her attention. “You seemed so worried about how father would treat you because you hadn’t captured the Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you’d have nothing to worry about.”

“But why?” He scowled.

“Call it a generous gesture,” she said as she slipped out of bend. “I wanted to thank you for your help, and I was happy to share the glory.”

“You’re lying.” Zuko retorted.

“If you say so...” She said, walking past him.   
  
Her hand hung airily in the air as she mulled over his words as if they were casual in nature. It irritated him beyond measure how everything was just a game to her. 

“You have another motive for doing this. I just haven’t figured out what it is.” Zuko salad, following her with his eyes.

“Please, Zuko. What ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar?” She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and moving in close. “Unless, somehow, the Avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness. But, you said yourself, that was impossible. Sleep well, Zuzu.”

Zuko left, his hunch was confirmed. His shoulders felt tense as he slipped out of her room. He had to come up with a plan to find out if the Avatar was still alive, and if so, kill him, kill...them...

But could he really do that if Mira had survived? 

That was another thing that bothered him, Azula never mentioned Mira to his father, never mentioned there was more than one Avatar, and never mentioned he had traveled with her for almost a year. In fact, unless he brought her up she pretended as if Mira never even existed. 

Why was that?

**~Break~**

He was having another nightmare again. Tossing and turning he couldn’t stop from seeing their faces torn with grief and betrayal as he turned on them. He couldn’t stop the memories of what had happened at Ba Sing Se from invading his dreams. He had felt haunted every single night ever since returning home. Sleep rarely came anymore, and he found himself reaching out across the expanse of his bed in the middle of the night. Grasping for someone long gone as he awoke in a cold sweat. His heart sinking towards his feet, unable to deny how fucked up everything felt, especially him. 

Why did Iroh have to be so stubborn!? Why did Mira have to lie!? Why couldn’t they have just trusted him? Why couldn’t she have just followed him without question, like she always did. He expected a complaint, maybe even an argument but he thought...that maybe what she felt was unconditional, something he so desperately yearned for. The foolish feelings wrapped around his heart in a cocoon, keeping him from feeling the full weight of his actions. Perhaps she had even lied about her feelings for him.    
  
_ “You mean more to me than anything, you know that right?” _

Her words echoed through his skull causing his eyes to shoot open. No longer sure what to think, he got out of bed. The anger and confusion swirling inside him as his conflicting thoughts battled one another. Grabbing his robes he left his room, intent on speaking to the only man he could trust to give him some clarity.

Iroh.

Sneaking through the city was easy at this hour, but the closer he got up the winding staircase that led to the prison tower, he knew he would run into a guard eventually. Reaching the entrance finally, he looked up towards where he knew his uncle was housed. A guard spotted him as he made his rounds, turning to investigate the figure standing below.

“Who’s there?” He demanded.

Zuko turned away, feeling shame burn his gut. What was he thinking? What was he hoping to accomplish by coming here? But he did come here, and he was never one to turn back once he had started something. So he walked around the side and scaled up the building towards the second floor. He walked as quietly as he could, running into the same guard as before. 

“You again? Stop where you are!” He demanded.

He raised his head, starring the man down. If he couldn’t slip in unnoticed, he might as well use his title to his advantage. At least this way he would be guaranteed some peace and privacy with Iroh. 

“Prince Zuko?” The guard asked.

He grabbed the man’s shirt and pushed him up against the wall. His spear clattered to the floor as Zuko leaned in close.

“I’m going in for a visit. You’re going to stand guard here. And no one is going to know about this.” Zuko growled as he let the man go.

He continued to walk towards his uncle's cell and stepped into the room. The old door creaked as he closed it and he sat down in front of the rusty bars. His uncle was seated in the middle of his cell. His long hair oily and matted, covering parts of his face. He looked tired and defeated, so unlike the man he left at Ba Sing Se. 

“Uncle, it’s me.” Zuko spoke, lowering his hood. 

Iroh turned away, choosing to give him his back rather than catch even a single glimpse of Zuko. It hurt more than he cared to admit. 

“You brought this on yourself, you know. We could have returned together. You could have been a hero, Mira might still be alive.” Zuko tried to reason.

Iroh turned away even further, the mention of her name causing his back to tense in anger. 

“You have no right to judge me, Uncle. I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Se and you’re a fool for not joining me,” Zuko continued, “you’re not gonna say anything?”

He felt his anger well up and he moved, slamming a stool into the wall with a grunt of frustration. He then punched it with a barrage of fire, crushing it into pieces. 

“You’re a crazy old man. You’re crazy, and if you weren’t in jail, you’d be sleeping in a gutter!” Zuko shouted.

He then turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, slamming the door with a resounding thud. His blood was thundering in his head pushing on his anger, and as he stomped away he found that same anger had nowhere to go. Letting out a scream of fire into the night, Zuko shut his eyes tightly reminding himself it wasn’t his fault. 

**~Break~**

“Orange is such an awful colour.” Mai sighed as she leaned onto his shoulder.

They were watching the sunset from one of the tallest parts of the volcano surrounding the city. She was leaning against his chest as they laid on a blanket surrounded by the picnic they had just recently finished. He felt his chest warm as he allowed her touch to soothe him. The days he spent with her staved off the cold feeling of his icey thoughts. The memories of Iroh and Mira were dispelled as he felt his own belly warm at the thought of her hot hands cradling his face tendering. 

This felt right.

“You’re so beautiful when you hate the world.” He laughed as he watched Mai’s mouth twist into a soft smile.

“I don’t hate you.” She said, looking up into his eyes.

“I don’t hate you, too.” He breathed back.

Their lips met in a warm kiss. He went to deepen it when he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Irritation exploded in his chest and he looked up to find Azula standing there with her arms crossed. 

“Zuko, could I have a word with you?” Azula asked when they both knew she wasn't. 

“Can’t you see we’re busy?” Zuko sighed, before moving back to kiss Mai once more.

“Oh, Mai, Ty Lee needs your help untangling her braid.” Azula said, raising her eyebrow.

“Sounds pretty serious.” Mai said, standing up and leaving.

“So, I hear you’ve been to visit your Uncle Fatso in the prison tower.” Azula said, getting straight to it.

“That guard told you.” Zuko growled, standing up. 

“No, you did, just now.” Azula gloated.

“Okay,” Zuko said, sitting back down. “You caught me. What is it that you want, Azula?”

“Actually, nothing. Believe it or not, I’m looking out for you. If people find out you’ve seen Uncle, they’ll think you’re plotting with him. Just be careful dum-dum.” Azula sighed with a small shrug.

Zuko didn’t believe her in the slightest and tensed even further. Whatever Azula aimed to discover from their discussion he wasn’t sure, but he knew if he didn’t cover his ass soon Azula would serve it on a platter to their father. Something he needed to prevent before Azula got brazen enough. She didn’t know enough yet, or she would have made sure he and everyone at the palace knew. He still had time to act, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

**~Break~**

This was foolish, he shouldn’t be doing this. But when did Zuko ever think anything through. He was desperate for some sort of answers, some sort of guidance. He couldn’t trust anyone here and he was realizing how alone he felt without his uncle or mother around. With an act that was sure to be out of desperation he walked into the cell once more, holding a small package in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he sat down and pushed the bundle of fabric forward.

“I brought you some komodo-chicken. I know you don't care for it, but I figure it beats prison food...I admit it. I have everything I always wanted. But it’s not at all how I thought it would be. The truth is...I need your advice. I think the Avatar is still alive. I think Mira is....still alive,” Zuko said, grasping the bars tightly between his hands. “I know they're out there. I’m losing my mind. Please, Uncle, I’m so confused, I need your help. I need to know what to do, I don’t know if I can let her die again, but she lied to me. I’m so angry and hurt still. I can’t let the Avatar live and lose everything I just got back! Please, tell me what I should do.”

Iroh didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure if he actually expected him too. Standing up he felt even more conflicted than he had before, but he knew one thing. It was up to him to solve this problem, alone.

“Forget it. I’ll solve this myself. Waste away in here, for all I care!” Zuko shouted as he walked away, opening the door to his cell.

He gave Iroh one last forlorn look, before walking out, shutting the door quieter than the last time. The door clicked close and Zuko felt his heart sink further into his own self made despair. 

**~Break~**

Zuko found himself in the industrial district of the city, it was hardly ideal, but at least Azula wouldn’t be able to catch wind of this. Walking across the tracks he removed his hood as a flock of birds flew overhead. It was nearing morning and he had to get this finished before anyone awoke in the palace. A large man approached him and he knew this was the right guy.

“You’re sure you weren’t followed? I’ve heard about you. They say you’re good at what you do and even better at keeping secrets. The Avatar’s alive. I want you to find him, and end him.” Zuko whispered.

They locked eyes and he wondered if he did the right thing by putting the hit out on Aang only. But, it didn’t matter. This was the right thing to do, the only thing to do. If Mira was smart, she would leave, go into hiding, and live the rest of her life out that way. It was the most he could do for her now.

**~Break~**

“I’m so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island. It’ll be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing.” Ty Lee said excitedly.

“Doing nothing is a waste of time. We’re being sent away on a forced vacation. I feel like a child.” Zuko complained, standing up to stare out into the water. 

“Lighten up. So dad wants to meet with his advisors alone, with no one else around. Don’t take it personally.” Azula sighed.

“Doesn’t your family have a house on Ember Island?” Ty Lee asked.

“We used to come every summer when we were kids.” Azula answered.

“That must have been fun.” Ty Lee smiled.

“That was a long time ago.” Zuko whispered as the boat came into dock.   
  
Those were the thoughts he wanted to avoid the most while he was here. Of course Ty Lee couldn’t help but open her mouth and remind him about it. It wasn’t her fault, she rarely had a filter to the point of irritation. But it was easier to say nothing and stew in his self earned anger while shooting Ty Lee a withering glare. One she always misunderstood and returned with a smile.

**~Break~**

“Welcome to Ember Island, kids.” The twins spoke as they disembarked the ship. 

Looking behind them Zuko saw the small house they were most likely staying at. Sharing confused and unimpressed looks with everyone else, they filed off and were led towards the smallest house on the hill. Crossing through a cloth partition they entered the twins home to find it decorated as pink as possible. Wrinkling his nose he took in the room disliking it immediately.

“It smells like old lady in here.” Zuko whispered to Mai. 

“Gee, I wonder why.” She responded back flatly.

“Who are these two beautiful ladies?” Ty Lee asked, pointing towards a painting on the wall of two young girls wearing yellow bikinis.

“Can’t you tell?” One of the sisters asked.

“It’s Li and me.”

“It’s Lo and me.” 

They said at the same time, mimicking the pose in the picture. Zuko held in a gag and covered his mouth, that might have been more than he wanted to know or see. Entering into the bedroom area, they were met with an even more ungodly amount of pink decorations. Ty Lee jumped onto one of the beds, bouncing for a moment as she pressed her hands into the bedspread.

“Oo, I love this seashell bedspread.” She complimented.

“Are you serious? It looks like the beach threw up all over it.” Mai complained.

“We know you’re upset that you were forced to come here this weekend. But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind.” One of the twins said.

“Give it a chance.” The other finished.

“And it can help you understand yourselves and each other.” They spoke together.

One of the sisters picked up a smooth stone and held it up.

“The beach has a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges.” She said, rubbing the smooth stone.

Azula yawned in boredom as everyone else stared around in confusion. The twins began to clap and disrobed.

“Time to hit the beach!” They shouted together as Mai covered his eyes.

**~Break~**

So they found themselves at the beach much to Zuko’s chagrin. They had changed out of their clothes and into bathing suits. Everyone around was lazing about, swimming, or doing some other pointless task. It was almost as if everyone had forgotten there was a war happening. He held up an umbrella for Mai, who had complained about the sun's harshness on her skin. She hated the sun like she hated most everything else. Azula was leading them at the front as Ty Lee carried her own large beach bag filled with god-knows-what behind them. It was hardly an ideal situation.

He found himself idly wondering if Mira would have liked it here. She probably would have loved the sun and would have sat in it the entire day with how cold she ran. He most likely would be spending his time keeping her out of trouble or from offending someone accidentally than actually getting to relax. Although, he was here with Azula, which meant no one here was going to relax. She stomped through some kid’s sandcastle as if reading his thoughts, causing them to burst into tears. They ran off as she glowered at them, kicking their pails way.

“Hey, need some help unpacking?” A random guy asking, sliding up next to Ty Lee.

“Sure, thanks.” She smiled.

She handed him the heavy bag and he wobbled for a moment, before falling to the sand. He hastily began to unpack the bag, throwing things out until he found a towel and laid it down for her. With a sigh, Zuko turned away to lay down his and Mai’s towels and set themselves up in the shade of her umbrella.

“Could you scooch just a little bit more to the...” Ty Lee requested, motioning for the boy to move. “Perfect.”

“Here, this is for you.” Zuko said, finding a conch shell on the beach and offering it to Mai.

“Why would I want that?” Mai asked blandly.

“I saw it and I thought it was pretty. Don’t girls like stuff like this?” Zuko asked, feeling confused.

Mira and his Uncle had spent a lot of time collecting beautiful shells together, they always seemed to make her happy.

“Ugh, maybe stupid girls.” Mai responded as she turned away.

Zuko felt anger in his gut and felt his emotions twisting around. He felt embarrassed, stupid, and defensive. Only stupid girls huh?

“Forget it!” He yelled, feeling suddenly offended for himself and for Mira.

The shell landed beside another guy, who looked around confused, before catching sight of Ty Lee and wandering over as well. He rushed over, offering the shell to Ty Lee who took it gratefully.

“Wow, Thanks. This is so pretty.” She gushed.

“Not as pretty as you are.” The guy responded.

“That shell’s not so great.” The boy who was providing shade complained.

“Ahem, shade.” Ty Lee reminded the poor boy.

Zuko stood up with a sigh and walked off, not wanting to bear witness to the stupidity any longer. Wandering the beach he decided to get him and Mai some ice cream cones. That had to be a safe bet to offer as a gift. Better than some stupid shell even. Grabbing two single scoops he walked back over and sat down beside her. 

“I thought since it’s so hot...here.” He offered as the single scoop of ice cream fell off the cone and onto Mai’s lap.

“Thanks. This is really...refreshing.” She sighed.

Well, he blew that fantastically well. Turning around he noticed his sister was watching a game of volleyball. She smirked and he knew they were going to be dragged into whatever it was she was thinking. Heaving a heavy sigh he tossed his own ice cream cone away and waited for whatever Azula was going to say.

“Hey beach bums, we’re playing next,” She said, turning towards them. “Ty Lee, get over here now.”

Ty Lee smiled and stood up, walking over to Azula on her hands; always the show-off. Zuko stood up with a sigh, removing his robe as he and Mai joined Azula and Ty Lee. They entered the court and Azula pulled them into a circle.

“See that girl with the silly pigtails? When she runs towards the ball, there’s just the slightest hesitation off her left foot. I’m willing to bet a childhood injury has weakened her. Keep serving the ball to her left and we’ll destroy her and the rest of her team. Dismissed.” Azula ordered.

They got into their positions, Zuko at the front with Azula. Azula served first, throwing the ball up into the air and kicking it over the net. She hit just to the girls left, spinning it so fast no one was able to react in time. It was the other team's turn to serve next, when it lobbed over the net, Zuko hit the ball with a kick, setting it up for Azula to spike over the net. She hit it to the pigtail girl’s left and got through just as she had predicted. Ty Lee served the ball next, hitting it into the air before landing on the net and balancing with a smile. The other team managed to hit the ball back over to which Mai responded by pummeling the ball over the net. When the ball was returned once more, Azula launched herself off Zuko’s back and spun, kicking the ball with such intensity, it hit the ground with crackling fire causing the other team to scatter. The net was now on fire as Azula looked on with deranged joy.

“Yes, we defeated you for all time. You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!” Then, her tone shifted and she turned to regard the rest of them. “Well, that was fun.”

“I’m having a party tonight. You should come by.” A new boy offered to Ty Lee.

“Sure, I love parties.” Ty Lee accepted.

“Your friend can come too.” The boy's friend said.

“Uh, what about me and my brother? Aren’t you going to invite us?” Azula said as she crossed her arms.

Mai looked over in confusion and Zuko felt jealousy rip through him as he glared at the boy.

“You don’t know who we are, do you?” Azula asked, confused but somewhat impressed.

“Don’t you know who we are? We’re Chan and Ruon-Juan.” The boy responded.

“Yeah!” The other agreed.

Zuko stalked over in a germ ready to pummel the guy into the dirt, but Azula stuck out her arm halting him.

“But...fine, you’re invited. Just so you know, though, some of the most important teenagers of the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party, so...try and act normal.” The boy relented snobbishly.

“We’ll do our best.” Azula smirked.

**~Break~**

“Why didn’t you tell those guys who we were?” Zuko asked Azula at dinner.

“I guess I was...intrigued. I’m so used to people worshipping us.” Azula answered.

“They should.” Ty Lee brown nosed.

“Yes. I know, and I love it. But for once I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn’t know who we were.” Azula continued.

“Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you.” One of the twins sagely said.

Zuko chewed on his food as he sat next to Mai who was leaning on him. He felt bored by the conversation and wondering what Azula had up her sleeve this time. She was acting unusually...normal. The twins then stood, clapping and snapping symbolizing the end to their meal.

“To the party!” They cheered, raising their fists.

**~Break~**

They arrived at the party at the time they had been provided. Azula knocked on the door using their large dragon knocker, leading their party as usual. The boy from before opened the door giving them a confused look.

“Um...you’re a little early. No one’s here yet.” Chan said.

“I heard you’d be partying from dusk till dawn. It’s dusk, so we’re here.” Azula smiled, looking out at the sunset.

Zuko looked away knowing exactly what Mira would say. She would whine if someone had to be the first guests to show up, why not them?

“But that’s just an expression.” Chan tried to say once more.

“We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time because we are very punctual.” Azula said, slapping her first into her hand for emphasis.

The boy sighed, then shrugged, motioning for them to come in. They followed him, not even bothering to close the door.

“Alright, listen, My dad’s an admiral. He has no idea I’m having this party, so don’t mess anything up.” He warned.

“That’s a sharp outfit, Chan. Careful, you could puncture the hull of an empire class Fire Nation battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea. Because, it’s so sharp.” Azula said rigidly as she pointed at Chan's outfit.

“Um...thanks.” Chan said, pointing at her.

“Hey, first one’s here, huh?” The other boy asked, brushing the hair out of his face as he stared at Ty Lee.

“Che, he thinks he’s so great,” Zuko complained as he looked over at Mai. “Well, what do you think of him?” 

“I don’t have any opinion about him. I hardly know him.” She snapped back.

“You like him, don’t you.” Zuko accused.

“Ugh...” She sighed, stalking off.

Zuko stared at the boy with a frown before turning and walking away.

**~Break~**

The rest of the guests slowly started to trickle in after them, before turning into a full blown party after about an hour. There was food and drink laid out everywhere in the house as music was playing. Zuko looked around, irritated. He disliked crowds and disliked parties even more. Ty Lee was cornered by a bunch of guys as he sat down on a couch with a sour Mai. 

“I’m bored.” Mai complained.

“I know.” Zuko sighed.

“I’m hungry.” She continued.

“So what?” He responded.

“So, find me some food.” Mai ordered.

“Sure.” Zuko relented, standing up as he heard Azula awkwardly laughing loudly at the other side of the room.

He wandered towards the food laid out and collected a few things on a plate, before getting her a drink so he wouldn’t need to make two trips. He felt frustrated with everything today. Nothing was going right and he and Mai seemed to be at each other's throats. Since when had things become so hard between them? Maybe she had changed more than he realized. Or maybe he had.

Walking back over he felt the plate of food get knocked out of his hand by a careless party goer. 

“Hey, watch it! That food was for my cranky girlfriend!” Zuko shouted, getting into the boy's face.

Pointing over to Mai he found her talking to the boy from before, reclining comfortably as she gave him a soft smile. Jealousy reared its ugly head and he stomped over, steam snaking from his nostrils. He twisted the boy away, taking his potion with a smile.

“What are you doing?” The boy yelled.

“Stop talking to my girlfriend.” Zuko demanded.

“Relax, it’s just a party.” The boy said, walking back over.

Zuko shoved him away and he landed in a vase, crushing it to pieces. 

“Zuko, what is wrong with you?” Mai asked, grabbing his shoulder and turning him towards her.

“What’s wrong with me?” Zuko roared.

“Your temper’s out of control. You blow up over every little thing. You’re so impatient and hot-headed and angry.” She yelled back.

“Well at least I feel something as opposed to you! You have no passion for anything. You’re just a big blah!” Zuko yelled back.

“It’s over, Zuko. We’re done.” She hissed as she turned away.

“Who broke my Nana’s vase?” Chan cried. 

The boy pointed towards Zuko.

“That’s it, you’re out of here!” Chan demanded, pointing a finger into Zuko’s chest.

“I was just leaving.” He grunted, stomping out of the house.

“Have fun by yourself, loser boy.” The boy gloated.

“Nice.” Chan praised.

Zuko slammed the door as he left.

**~Break~**

Zuko felt angry and lost as he stomped down the paths of Ember Island. He wasn’t sure where to go or what to do. Mai had just dumped him, rather publically, but he couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by that fact. He felt so lost. Everything was wrong, and nothing felt like it should have. He was angrier than he had ever been and the only thing that seemed to have changed was him. He didn’t fit anymore and he wasn’t sure how too. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. He missed his uncle, he missed Mira. He missed the brief feeling of calm he had felt in Ba Sing Se. Everything was so messed up but he wasn't ready to blame himself, everything in his life was someone else’s fault. It was easier that way. Remembering how she had lied kept him focused on his anger instead of his guilt, so he pushed away the thoughts as he came to the place he was heading towards; his family's old summer home. 

He wasn’t sure what brought him here, but this was the last place, the last time, things had felt ok for him in the Fire Nation. Back when his mother was still alive, back when Lu Ten was still alive. The doors were locked when he got there, so he kicked the doors in, taking care to try and leave the doors intact. He walked in finding their old family painting hung up in the foyer. He stared at it trying to remember the last time he and Azula had gotten along. The last time it felt like he had his father’s love. Staring at his mother he remembered how much she had loved him and had kept him safe and unaware of all the problems going on within their family. Everything she had done, she had done for him and this....this is how he repaid her, with confusion and anger. He felt shame then, remembering Mira’s promise to find out what had happened to her. 

His mother would have loved Mira and feet deep shame for what he had done. He couldn’t escape it, he let her die....or almost die. He wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore, he so desperately hoped she had survived but didn’t want Aang to have. He was unbearably selfish. Turning away, he couldn’t face his mother's gaze anymore, and looked down, finding an old handprint he had made in some clay. Picking it up his thumb traced the small hands and he laid his much larger once overtop. It was probably back then that his family had last felt whole. She would have loved Mira and hated him for what he had done. 

**~Break~**

Azula found him not long after, sitting on the front porch holding his clay handprint. She looked somber and calm for once, which almost surprised him. 

“I thought I’d find you here.” She spoke uncharacteristically soft for her.

“Those summers we spent here seem so long ago,” Zuko said as he placed the clay art down. “So much has changed.”

Azula looked at the house for a moment before motioning towards the beach with a soft smile on her face.

“Come down to the beach with me. Come on, this place is depressing.” She said, turning away and heading towards the beach.

Zuko got up and followed, having nothing better to do, and left the hand print on the porch of the house. When they arrived at the beach Mai was glowering at him. He sighed and ignored the seat beside her until she spoke.

“Hey...” She said.

“Where’s your new boyfriend?” Zuko asked hotly, instead of taking the seat like he wanted too. 

She looked away and he sighed, walking over to take the seat she had obviously left for him, and turned towards her.

“Are you cold?” He asked, moving to place his arm around her.

Mai slapped his hand away and he let it fall, his face filled with confusion. Why was everything so hard with her?

“I’m freezing.” Ty Lee answered.

“I’ll make a fire,” Zuko said, smiling at her as he looked up at his family’s summer home. “There’s plenty of stuff to burn in there.”

**~Break~**

It didn’t take long to set up a small bonfire on the beach. He watched his family’s portrait burn up in flames as he threw it in. It was bittersweet, but felt like he was finally letting go of chasing his past. Something he had never really been able to do until now. Feeling more lost than he ever had before he threw another picture into the fire.

“What are you doing?” Ty Lee asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Zuko asked sarcastically.

“But it’s a painting of your family.” Ty Lee started to say.

“You think I care?” Zuko growled back.

“I think you do.” Ty Lee answered.

He felt the anger burn his gut then, just who did she think she was? Assuming to know him so well. It had been five years since she had seen him last, and not one of them had tried to send even a letter to see how he was, not even Mai. 

“You don’t know me. So why don't you just mind your own business.” He yelled.

“I know you...” Ty Lee sighed.

Zuko turned and walked away, feeling like he had had enough of the conversation. Just who did she think she was? Did anyone of them understand what he had gone through? Did any of them even care?

“No, you don’t. You’re stuck in your little Ty Lee world where everything’s great all the time!” Zuko rounded on her, anger building.

“Zuko, leave her alone.” Mai interrupted with a glare. 

“I’m so pretty, look at me. I can walk on my hands. Whoo!” Zuko mocked, doing a handstand.

He locked eyes with Ty Lee and found her to be looking away, near tears. Guilt burning in his gut again, he rolled over and fell to the sand. His anger having nowhere to go but raging all the same inside. 

“Circus freak.” He finished, nailing in the last insult.

This caused Azula to laugh and he felt a small amount of pride that he wasn’t alone in his thoughts. Even though her approval meant what he had said, and done, was probably terrible.

“Yes, I’m a circus freak,” Ty Lee said, beginning to cry now. “Go ahead and laugh all you want. You wanna know why I joined the circus?”

“Here we go...” Azula sighed, having heard it many times before.   
  
They all had.

“Do you have any idea what my home life was like growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like I didn’t even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least, I’m different now. Circus freak is a compliment.” Ty Lee ground out as she fell to her knees, tears still leaking out.

“Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends too.” Mai responded, obviously in jealousy.

“I’m sorry, what?” Ty Lee asked, placing her hands on her hips in anger.

“Attention issues? You couldn’t get enough attention when you were a kid so you’re trying to make up for it now.” Mai sighed back.

“Well, what’s your excuse, Mai? You were an only child for sixteen years. But even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray...” Ty Lee started to get worked up.

“I don’t believe in auras.” Mai responded as she crossed her arms.

“Yeah you don’t believe in anything.” Zuko said, standing up. 

“Oh, well, I’m sorry I can’t be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you.” She responded.

“I’m sorry, too,” Zuko said, walking towards the fire. “I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?”

“What do you want from me?” Mai asked, laying down on the rock she was sitting on. “You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well it wasn’t. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted, as long as I behaved and sat still and didn’t speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my Dad’s political career to think about.”

“Well, that’s it, then. You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That’s why you’re so afraid to care about anything and why you can’t express yourself.” Azula chided, amused by what was going on.

“You want me to express myself? Leave me alone!” Mai shouted at Azula as she stood up.

Zuko stared between the two of them, feeling confused and even angrier than before. Everyone had a reason for being the way they were, and he knew he did as well, but he still felt so angry despite how everything fell perfectly into place. How could he tell them he was angry he was here, angry at himself, and angry about what he had done. 

“I like it when you express yourself.” Zuko said instead, walking towards Mai with a smile.

“Don’t touch me. I’m still mad at you.” She growled, pulling away from his touch and presence. 

She sat down not even giving him her attention. She closed her eyes, shutting him out once again. He felt anger then and he couldn’t stop it from bubbling to the surface. He was so angry because everything she did reminded him of Mira, of how he had hurt her, and of how Mai was nothing like her. He was angry at himself for the thoughts, angry at Mai for failing to meet his expectations, and angry at himself for being here in the first place.

“My life hasn’t been that easy, either Mai.” He said, jerking his thumb towards his chest.

“Whatever. That doesn’t excuse the way you’ve been acting.” Mai shouted back.

“Calm down, you guys. This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You’ll totally break out.” Ty Lee advised.

“Bad skin?” Zuko asked, feeling his hackles right. “Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don’t have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face!”

“Sorry, Zuko, I...” Ty Lee started to say, reminding him of Mira and making his anger soar.

“For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me, I’d be happy. I’m back home, now. My dad talks to me. Hell, he even thinks I’m a hero. Everything should be perfect right? I should be happy now, but I’m not. I’m angrier than ever and I don’t know why.” Zuko admitted, crying out his frustrations.

“There’s a simple question you need to answer then. Who are you angry at?” Azula asked.

“No one, I’m just angry!” Zuko answered.

“Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?” Mai pressed further.

“Everyone! I don’t know.” He deflected as he held his head.

“Is it dad?” Azula asked.

“No, no.” He answered.

“Your uncle?” Ty Lee asked.

“Me?” Azula continued.

Zuko was having trouble grasping a thought, no not his uncle not Azula not....anyone really. He thought he was mad at Mira but...

“No, no, n-no!” He responded.

“Then who? Who are you angry at?” Mai asked.

“Answer the question, Zuko.” Azula demanded.

His head was going in circles now and he felt the pain he had buried deep down and he remembered the look on Mira’s face when she had died, when he had just let Azula kill them both. He remembered her broken body falling and how he froze, not doing a single thing. He remembered her smile, her promises, her kiss, and the night they had made love. 

“Talk to us.” Ty Lee said.

“Come on, answer the question.” Mai added.

“Come on, answer it.” Azula continued.

He closed his eyes remembering the look on his uncle’s face when he was taken away and realized all the bad things that had happened, all the terrible feelings he had now, were his own fault. 

“I’m angry at myself!” He shouted, causing the fire to rise up with his rage. 

And he was, he had lost the only people he had loved and who had loved him back unconditionally. He was the one that had lied, that had betrayed them, and had screwed up. 

“Why?” Azula asked.

“Because I’m confused. Because I’m not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore, because....” His breath caught in his thought and he knew he couldn’t mention how awful he felt about what he had done to Mira and his Uncle.

“You’re pathetic.” Azula laughed.

“I know one thing I care about.” Mai said, walking towards him. 

She placed a warm hand on his face and drew herself around him.

“I care about you.” She said with a smile before kissing him.

He knew he loved Mai, too, somewhere deep down. He returned the kiss feeling sick inside, wondering if he was still doing the right thing. They were interrupted by clapping and they turned to find Azula staring at them amused.

“Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone.” She said.

“I guess you wouldn’t understand, would you, Azula?” Zuko spat back as he drew Mai closed. “Because you're just so perfect.”

“Well, yes, I guess you’re right. I don’t have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don’t really care,” She said, turning away. “My own mother. Thought I was a monster. She was right of course, but it still hurt.”

“What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves. I feel all smoothed. I’ll always remember this.” Ty Lee said, rubbing a small pebble between her hands.

“You know what would make this trip really memorable?” Azula asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

**~Break~**

They arrived back to the familiar wooden doors with the dragon knocker and Azula knocked once again. The party seemed to be still swinging when they arrived causing Zuko’s grin to twist menacingly. 

“We’ve got some bad news, Chan.” Azula said as Chan answered the door.

“Party’s over.” Zuko growled as they pushed their way through.

And make it memorable they did. They trashed the house party they attended, together. For the first time since returning home, Zuko felt welcome where he was, and supported. For how long that would last? He wasn’t sure, but for now it was enough because it had to be,   
  
It had to be. 

**~Chapter 9 End~**


	30. Zuko Days Part Two (Book Three: Fire - Chapter 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue watching Zuko as he struggles with new truths and emotions he thought were long buried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Finally finished Zuko's POV. This is a big chapter too! Also anyone else notice how Azula and Ozai use the eclipse time to trick their opponents into wasting their time? I decided to have Mira shoot lightning at Azula as a mirror to Zuko deflecting the lighting instead. I think this shows their growth as characters, Zuko into a more balanced bender and person who defends and redirects instead of fighting so aggressively like he used too (This is all on the original writers, they did this transition BEAUTIFULLY MUAH) so of course I utilized the same story telling technique with Mira where she is now more sure of herself and fierce. Our baby girl is really growing up into the badass she was always meant to be. The future of Mira and Zuko is going to be oh so fun now. Also the big reveal of Mira's mental health issues as well as her previous life. 
> 
> Now before anyone says she is a self insert, there are a few key differences between us. I have brown hair almost to my butt, I have hazel eyes, I am very tall, I do not river dance, know Gaelic, or have siblings, I am 31 not 18/19, I am also a man (surprise!!! Yeah this is why I laugh when people say 'You just inserted yourself!'. if I did it would be a little more obvious as we would have the same bloody gender but I digress. Full disclosure I am afab so take that as you will.) 
> 
> Mira is inspired by a few different people I have met in my life, mixed with my own mental illness as when I wrote this story I had just gotten my diagnosis. I use writing to cope and to help me heal and grieve, etc. So yeah, there is some of me in every story and every OC, but they are not just me inserted into the story. :P I actually knew someone in school who did a ridiculous amount of Irish extra-curricular stuff because their family was proud of their heritage and did the whole river dancing, singing, Gaelic lessons, competitions, etc. The whole family has won awards for stuff and performed at so many Irish festivals. I always thought it was so cool to be able to be raised with your heritage since mine has been such a goodness knows what because both my grandma and father were adopted. Just found my grandma's family recently which has been really really cool. So yeah here is my long lost admiration letter to someone I was friendly with throughout school. 
> 
> P.S. Cyberpunk 2077 has a huge following for trans men OC's (or V the main character who can be anyone and any gender) and the game actually lets that become a reality no matter what kind of body you got so like...there is real potential for some self-insertyness there. We all have our self-indulgences ;) So if you simp Johnny Silverhand like I do lemme know and I will just write all sorts of indulgent shit for us.

**~Chapter 10 Start~**

Zuko awoke to the sound of knocking at his door. Sitting up he did a quick scan of his room and found nothing amiss, just his curtains blowing in the night wind. Quickly getting out of bed, he rushed towards his door, opening it to find a shadow rushing down the hallway before disappearing as he turned left. Moving to follow, his foot hit something on the ground causing him to stumble in surprise. Bending down, he picked up a scroll and opened it to a mostly bare page. 

“You need to know the story of your great-grandfather’s demise. It will reveal your own destiny.” He read. 

Looking down the hallway one last time he could hear nothing except the echoing of the wind in the halls. Whomever it was was long gone now leaving Zuko standing in the cool night air alone with his thoughts. 

**~Break~**

It was morning now and Zuko found himself staring at the portrait of his great-grandfather, thinking back to the note he had found last night. Sleep had evaded him ever since and at first light Zuko had gotten up. He wasn’t sure what to think about it, but he knew Iroh had to have had a hand in it. No doubt he still had loyal friends here, he had hinted as much during their travels in Ba Sing Se. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to find his sister, Azula. What she was doing there he would never know, but it was hardly by accident. 

“It’s never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Zuko,” She said with an amused lilt in her voice. “Make sure he gets your good side.”   
  
Zuko ignored her, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as she pointed towards his unscarred side. It was better to give her little to no reaction so she would get bored. But, still, she had been living in the Fire Nation during the entirety of his banishment. She had knowledge he never had the chance to gain himself. Turning his head towards Azula he watched as she turned to leave.    


“Wait...I need to ask you something,” Zuko said, against his better judgement. “What do you remember about our great-grandfather’s history?”

“Zuko,” Azula sighed as she turned back to him. “It’s so strange how your mind works. Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course. He spent his early years secretly preparing for it, but he was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Sozin’s comet and used its power to launch his full-scale invasion of the world. In the end, he died a very old and successful man.” 

“But how did he die?” Zuko asked.

“Didn't you pay any attention in school, Zuko? He died peacefully in his sleep. He was ancient.” Azula waved off as she went to walk away once more.

He stared at the painting once more with a frown. That couldn’t be all there was to the story, not if Iroh had gone through that much trouble to send him that message. He just had to find out what was left out of the story if he was going to figure out his uncle’s riddle. Whatever had happened to his great-grandfather was important for him to know. Iroh wasn’t a liar, not that he ever experienced anyways. He was always one to be evasive than to outright lie. 

**~Break~**

As Zuko laid down for bed that night, he stared at the scroll and wondered what it could mean. Did it have something to do with the Avatar? Did it have something to do with the war? Why was it so important for him to know? Just what was Iroh’s plan in sending him that letter? Maybe it was merely sent to drive him mad and torment him for betraying Iroh and Mira. Despite that thought slithering into his head, Zuko didn’t have the heart to truly believe it. Nothing Iroh had done was ever to benefit himself, not when it came to Zuko. As for Mira...well, he’d rather not let his thoughts go there. Sitting up, he grabbed the scroll, unrolling it as he looked at it for any clues huge could have missed the first hundred times.

“What does it mean?” He asked, tossing it onto his bedside table where it landed on top of his lantern. 

He lay back down into bed, his thoughts a mess as the paper lit up against his pale lantern. Letting out a deep breath he turned to retrieve the paper once more only to find something else written on the paper, illuminated by the heat of his lamp. With a gasp, he quickly got out of bed and grabbed the scroll, looking at it once more. 

“The fire sages keep the secret history in the dragon bone catacombs.” He read. 

With a destination in sight, Zuko got ready for a late night excursion. Now that he had a destination nothing was going to stop him from finding out the truth. A small thought slipped into his head that perhaps this was the knowledge he needed to finally find peace within himself, find peace with what he had done. After all, he had done what was right...right?

**~Break~**

Breaking in was easier than Zuko thought. It may have been guarded by the sages, but no actual guards were on the premises. He followed one of the sages towards a circular platform and watched as the sage used firebending to open the secret entrance. It was as if the sages did not fear anyone breaking in this close to the palace, but they were wrong. Zuko waited until the entrance had closed back up before following after the sage. He opened the secret entrance and found a spiraling staircase. Pulling his robe righter around his head, he headed down the stairs and found himself in a vast hallway filled with roaring fire and dusty ancient dragon skulls. 

Finding an even older looking statue with a Fire Nation symbol on it he pulled his hood down and found he didn’t recognize the significance of it. Looking down Zuko found yet another fire sage seal, so this must be another secret passage of theirs. Placing his hand on the seal, he used his firebending to open the second secret door, which parted with a large amount of dust and spider webs. Walking in, he removed his hood and found a large dragon statue surrounded by web coated vases. Laid up against the statue were several large wooden boxes containing ancient scrolls. 

“The final testament of Fire Lord Sozin.” He read off the boxes.

Grabbing one of them, he opened it up and revealed a dusty scroll. Unrolling it carefully, he began to read:

_ ‘As I feel my own life fading, I can’t help but think of a time when...everything was so much brighter. I remember my friend, Roku. Back when we were just teenagers falling in love and sparing for fun not honor. We had shared many things back then, including a birthday and it was on such a birthday we discovered news that changed everything between him and I. When the sages came with the news I was shocked, but not surprised. My best friend, Roku, was the Avatar. _

_ ‘Soon the day came when my friend Roku had to leave the Fire Nation and face his destiny as the Avatar. He needed to travel the world so he could master the other elements. On the day he left, I gave him a gift to remember me, and his home, by. I gave him one of the royal artifacts meant to be worn by the crowned prince. It was a bittersweet day, but I knew we would not part forever.  _

_ ‘Twelve long years passed until I saw my friend again. When Roku returned, he was a fully realized Avatar, and I had changed as well. I had become Fire Lord in his absence, and had to bear the brunt of the responsibilities that came with it. I was proud to have my friend home, despite all the years, he was still my best friend. I was his best man a few months later at his wedding, it is one of the few memories I still cherish now. On wedding days, we look to the future with optimism and joy. I had my own vision for a brighter future. One I had hoped my friend, Roku, would share with me. _

_ ‘I felt the peace and prosperity the Fire Nation had should be shared with the world. I had thought, and hoped, my friend would feel the same. I felt it was my job to unite the world, that our friendship was a destiny we were both meant to fulfil. But he didn’t see it that way. We fought like we never had before that day. He was angry with me, and he demanded the conversation be over. But, I did not let his words sway me. I established colonies in the Earth kingdom a few years after that, and when he found out... _

_ ‘He showed up, enraged, and we fought. He gave me an ultimatum: either I stop or he would stop me permanently. We did not speak or see each other for another twenty-five years after that. Until one day, the island Roku lived on erupted. Roku’s island was a hundred miles away. But I could still feel it rumbling and see the black plume of smoke. I had never seen anything like this catastrophe. I rode there right away, deciding to check on my old friend, despite the differences we had in the past. When I arrived he had already evacuated the island and was working on taming the volcano. I offered him my help as another eruption occurred. We fought together for the first time since we were teenagers.  _

_ ‘But then an opportunity appeared and I was given a choice. Roku was hit with a blast of poisonous gas and fell to the ground. He begged for my help as I realized I had been given the perfect opportunity to remove the very person standing in the way of the Fire Nation. I left Roku there to die, leaving without another thought. With Roku gone, and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change the world. I knew the next Avatar would be born an air nomad, so I wiped out the air temples. But somehow, the new Avatar eluded me. I wasted the remainder of my life searching in vain. I know he’s hiding out there somewhere. The Fire Nation’s greatest threat. The last airbender.’ _

“That can’t be it. Where’s the rest of it?” Zuko said as he looked around.

But that was all that was written on the paper. Flipping it over several more times Zuko found nothing on the ages paper. He now had more questions and still no answers. He had one last place he could go to find the truth, but he’d have to be careful.

His Uncle Iroh.

**~Break~**

Stomping into Iroh’s cell he felt the anger hit him like a tsunami. With a slam, he closed the door and took his seat, kneeling before the bars. Iroh owed him some answers, and if he was silent again, Zuko wasn’t sure what he was going to do. His anger and rage were rumbling untamed beneath his skin threatening to split him wide open. 

“You sent this. Didn't you? I found the secret history, which by the way should be renamed ‘the history most people already know’. The note said that I needed to know about my great-grandfather’s death. But he was still alive in the end.” Zuko shouted, unable to stop himself.

“No. He wasn’t.” Iroh responded without looking up.

“What are you talking about?” Zuko gasped.

“You have more than one great-grandfather, Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father’s grandfather. Your mother’s grandfather was Avatar Roku.”

Zuko reeled back, confused. Could that be true? Did his great-grandfather really...kill his other great-grandfather? It didn’t make any sense, even if that were true, it wouldn’t explain the letter Iroh had sent him. Who cared if his great-grandfathers hated one another, it had nothing to do with him.

“Why are you telling me this?” Zuko demanded, his confusion warring against his rage.

“Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself. It can also help you understand why you are so angry with Mira.” Iroh explained, his eyes finally raising to meet Zuko’s. 

Zuko changed position to sit more comfortably as he held his head in his hands. Everything in his life revolved around the Avatar, he was related to an Avatar, he had to spend years hunting the avatar, and he loved an Avatar. What was he going to do now that he knew all of this?

“Evil and good are always at war, inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy. But there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now. By you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all this strife, is the power to restore balance to the world. You can also learn to forgive Mira for her self-preserving deception because you know exactly what her fate would have been had you or anyone else known.” Iroh turned away and moved to the wall.

Zuko was a swirling ball of anxious thoughts. He knew deep down in a place he didn’t want to acknowledge that he was never really mad at Mira, no, he was mad that she wasn’t able to trust him, and she was right. She, like everyone else, had seen that darkness inside of him that he had ignored. It hurt that she didn’t trust him to be fully herself around him, but it hurt even worse that her lies were probably the only reason she was still alive today. The ice cold dread that filled him at the thought that if he had known who she was when they first met, he would have handed her to his father and...he couldn’t let his thoughts go there, not now. He truly never was in control of his destiny nor his actions and somehow it felt even worse than before. Like he had been a puppet pulled by strings his whole life. Iroh pulled out a small rock in the prison, proffering a small package he brought over to Zuko.

“This is a royal artifact. It’s supposed to be worn by the crown prince.” Iroh explained, unwrapping the fabric to show a golden hairpiece.

Zuko took it from his uncle’s hands, staring at it with wide eyes. What was he going to do now? He felt as if the floor had disappeared from beneath his feet and he was free falling. His stomach was sitting nestled in his throat as his anger turned to fear and regret. A dam was beginning to break within him and he was no longer able to avoid the repercussions and pain any longer. 

**~Break~**

Zuko awoke feeling refreshed and better than he had felt in a long while. He dressed in his robes with the help of his attendants wanting to spend the day with Mai. Despite how tumultuous last night was, the truth and the subsequent realizations seemed to free the part of himself that still clung to his precious honor. There was nowhere else to go but up, and he was hardly going to give up now. 

“Fresh fruit, Prince Zuko?” One of his servants offered, holding out a bowl of oranges.

He waved him away and continued to leave his room before anyone else offered him something. 

“May I wash your feet, sir?” Another asked.

He once again waved him away as he continued his attempt to leave his room. This was going to take all day at this rate. 

“Head massage?” Another asked as he too was waved off.

Oh how Mira would have hated this, Zuko mused. His lips quirked up in a small smile as he realized how overwhelmed she would become. His stomach dropped as he bid his thoughts of her away. It had been happening more and more ever since Iroh had told him about his mother’s grandfather, Avatar Roku. 

“Hot towel?” The last attendant asked, holding out a tray of steaming cloth.

He looked at it for a moment, bidding his previous thoughts away. Deciding a hot towel might do him some good, he took one, wiping his face with it, before handing it back. It was already shaping up to be a warm day, so he might as well arrive as fresh as he could. The attendants bowed as he left his room. Walking down the halls he found them virtually empty, it was easy enough to leave today. It would have felt suspicious, if his father hadn’t been busy gathering up every piece of his army for the upcoming eclipse. 

As he exited the gates he was met with a crowd of people being held back by eleven guards. They cheered upon seeing him and the noise grew louder. So much for being lucky and getting to Mai’s without too much trouble. It seemed as if today was going to be as hectic and busy as every other one. 

A woman wearing an orange and red dress burst forth from the crowd, giggling and screaming when she saw him. She looked ready to lunge at him, but was stopped by several of the guards and carried away. He waved at the crowd awkwardly as he watched them leave.

“Prince Zuko, is something wrong?” Someone asked as Zuko turned to look at him. “You didn’t take the palanquin.” 

It was one of his attendants who must have followed him. He had brought a palanquin with him and it was put down on the ground awaiting him. Zuko covered up a scowl as he thought of a response.

“I’m just going to Mai’s house, it’s not far.” Zuko tried to reason.

He really didn’t want to take the palanquin, it always drew too much attention. He wasn’t used to it anymore. Although, he wasn’t sure if he ever really did get used to using a palanquin before his banishment. 

“It’s not a prince’s place to walk anywhere, sit.” The attendant bowed, motioning towards the palanquin.

Looking at the crowd Zuko figured the attendant may have a point, he wasn’t sure how he was going to make his way through on his own without riling up the crowd more. He stepped into the palanquin and sat down. It rose with little difficulty and he was taken through the throng of people and towards Mai’s home. Within a minute he felt the palanquin lower to the ground. Stepping out he felt foolish but it was soon replaced with joy when he found Mai waiting for him with a soft smile. She rarely smiled so whenever he saw it, he knew it was reserved just for him. 

**~Break~**

Zuko was lazing about on the couch with Mai in her living room. She was laying on her side, partially on him, as she faced him. Her hands were on his chest as they talked. It had been a mostly lazy day and Zuko stretched out much like a cat and found his fingers between Mai’s with a content smile. 

“Tell me, if you could have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?’” Zuko asked as he gazed down at her.

“Hmm...” She thought as she removed her hand from his chest. “A big fancy fruit tart with rose petals on top.” 

“You know,” Zuko started to say as he leaned his face in towards hers. “Being a prince and all, I might just be able to make that happen.” 

Mai let out a giggle as she raised her hand and placed it on his chest once more. He smiled at the swell of pride and nuzzled her forehead.

“That would be impressive.” She purred. 

“Do you think you can find a fresh fruit tart for the lady? With rose petals on top?” Zuko asked as he turned towards his attendants.

“Excellent choice, sir.” They bowed before leaving.

“I guess there are some nice perks that come with being royalty.” Mai gushed, clearly impressed.

Zuko was pleased by this, the guilt starting to ebb away from where it had taken hold. He was with Mai and he was able to make her happy, give her things she wanted, let her know she mattered. Here, in this room with her, he wasn’t a screw up or the banished prince, he was simply Zuko. 

“Though, there’s annoying stuff too,” She smiled, pulling him to lay down with her once more. “Like that all-day war meeting coming up.”

Zuko sat up rigid as he turned to look at Mai. She turned towards him startled, attempting to right herself from where she had folded into the cushions. Her eyes were wide with surprise, realizing instantly that she had said the wrong thing. 

“War meeting? What are you talking about?” Zuko asked, his tone rushed and filled with anxiety. 

“Azula mentioned something...” Mai tried to explain, sitting up herself finally. “I-I assumed you were going too.” 

Mai’s face looked at him filled with shock and regret. Zuko turned away to look at his lap feeling the familiar burning rage of betrayal in his gut. It was hard to not feel left out. After everything that had happened he still had a lot to prove, and as it turned out he had a lot more to prove than he thought. 

“I guess I wasn’t invited.” Zuko managed to get out, closing his eyes tightly as he let slip the admission.

**~Break~**

What he had just found out didn’t sit right with Zuko. He found himself stomping through the halls as he looked for Azula. He needed an answer. Did his father not trust him? Did he find out about the Avatar? Did Azula tell his father about Mira? He wouldn't be able to relax and spend any time with Mai if this was weighing on his mind, so he found himself stepping into the baths, finding Azula sitting back as several attendants worked on her hair. 

He walked up the steps norm even introducing himself as he moved to stand beside her, positively seething. 

“Hello, Zuzu,” Azula greeted without opening her eyes. “If you’ve come for a royal hair combing, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait.”

“So I guess there’s a big war meeting coming up huh? And I’m not welcome there.” Zuko hissed out.

“What do you mean? Of course you're welcome there.” She responded, almost sounding surprised. 

“Oh yeah? I guess that’s why no one bothered to tell me about it?” Zuko responded much like a child.

“Oh Zuko, don’t be so dramatic. I’m certain dad wants you there. You probably just weren’t invited because it's so obvious you’re supposed to be there.” Azula explained, trying to talk him down.

“Well, were you invited?” Zuko asked, sneaking a look at her face.

“Of course, I’m the princess.” Azula smiled, opening her eyes to look at Zuko.,

“And I’m the prince!” Zuko shot back.

“Exactly, so stop acting like a paranoid child. Just go to the meeting.” Azula sighed out, clearly annoyed by him.

“Forget it, I’m not going.” Zuko growled as he stomped out of the room.   
  
As he left the baths he couldn’t ignore the feeling that he was merely a tantruming child taking his ball and going home. But, if he wasn’t invited personally he was hardly going to make a fool of himself just to amuse Azula. She always lied after all. 

**~Break~**

Zuko found himself back at Mai’s place, staring out of her living room window at the palace. He had been there almost since he had arrived, glowering as his mind raced. He was trying to act as if it didn't bother him and he was failing miserably. He couldn’t stop thinking of more questions. Was he really welcome at the war meeting? Was Azula lying? Did his father know about the Avatar being alive? Why wasn't he invited? Should he have gone like Azula said? What was the war meeting about? Did anyone trust him?

“Zuko, it’s just a dumb meeting, who cares?” Mai sighed out as she approached him.

He cared. Her words made him frown, was he not allowed to wallow even a little? He felt his anger shift in her direction all at once and had to huff out to gather his bearings. It wasn’t her fault, she was just trying to help. 

“I don’t.” Zuko said instead, the lie burning on his tongue.

“Well, good, you shouldn’t. I mean, why would you even want to go?” Mai asked, clearly not quite believing him. “Just think about how things went at the last war meeting you went to.”

Zuko released a heavy sigh, she just had to bring that up. She placed an arm around his shoulders sensing his unease. He wasn’t sure if she ever really understood what took place at the last war meeting he attended, barely anyone did. She had never bothered to ask, so he had never bothered to tell. He had grown accustomed to being around Iroh and Mira who just...knew.

“I know.” He said instead of everything he really wanted too.

There was a beat of silence Zuko took to slump onto the window sill, his arms folded in front of him. He felt like he was supposed to say or do something as Mai’s boyfriend, but instead he just stared out into the darkened streets with a bitter frown.

“You know what will make you feel better?” Mai asked, causing him to glance in her direction. “Ordering some servants around.”

She leaned in close to him and he couldn’t help but feel bitterly annoyed at her. What was once something he was proud of became almost sickening as she mentioned it. Mira would have known what to say to distract him. She would have just known how he felt and steered the conversation to a place he felt more comfortable. 

“I might be hungry for a whole tray of fruit tarts, and maybe a little palanquin ride around town, double-time.” Mai baited, her tone becoming amused as she circled him and took his face in her hand.

Zuko looked away as if her touch burned and almost felt guilty. It wasn't her fault everything felt so wrong. Mai gave him a dejected look as she let him go and stood next to him in silence. He was starting to really regret returning to the Fire Nation and he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

**~Break~**

It had barely been an hour and Zuko was still sulking by the window but Mai had moved to sit on the couch and watch him. She looked at him with bored eyes, her body slack against the cushions perched much like a lounging cat. The only difference was that she was hardly lounging. He could tell her nerves were as high as his were right now. Just by the tilt in her frown he knew she was bothered by him shutting her out. But what was he supposed to do? They never were the kind of couple who confided in one another about such sensitive subjects. Footsteps echoed against the floor and he turned to see an attendant opening the door. 

“Prince Zuko, everyone’s waiting for you.” The attendant spoke as he knelt down and bowed his head.

“What?” Zuko asked, moving from the window and walking towards the attendant. Mai had risen as well and was already standing before him. 

“The High Admirals, High Generals, War Ministers, and the Princess have all arrived. You’re the only person missing.” The attendant spoke, looking towards Zuko.

“So my dad wants me at the meeting?” Zuko asked, surprise evident in his tone. 

“The Fire Lord said he would not start until you arrived, sir.” The attendant spoke as he bowed his head once more.

Zuko began to smile as he looked towards Mai, who mirrored his expression. His father wanted him there, feelings of elations hit him causing him to feel almost dizzy. Quickly exiting Mai’s apartment, Zuko rushed towards the palace without the help of a palanquin.

**~Break~**

Zuko followed the attendant to the Fire Lord’s war room. Mai had decided to tag along in silent support, which he was thankful for. He took a deep breath and stepped through the curtains finding everyone staring right at him. As he met their eyes he almost wished he could rush out like he did when he was a small child. But, instead he stepped passed everyone, heading towards his father. 

“Welcome, Prince Zuko.” Several of the Admirals greeted him, others merely gave him a respectful bow as he passed them. 

“Ahh, Prince Zuko, Please take a seat next to Princess Azula.” His father spoke, motioning for him to sit right next to him. 

Zuko looked around the room finding a man he did not recognize staring at him with an unsettling smile on his face. He had blue eyes and light coloured hair which reminded him of Mira’s. Only his was lighter and more fine. Sitting next to him was another man, bigger than him, with dark hair and green eyes. He turned and gave his father a questioning look. They were wearing strange clothing, tight fitted and dark. It reminded him of the fabric Mira had been wearing when he first met her. Along with those mercenaries they had run into in the Earth Kingdom.

“Now, I believe everyone has some questions regarding our new guests. Sadar, if you could please introduce yourself and your companion to everyone here?” His father’s booming voice fell over the room.

“Certainly,” The light haired man spoke, his smile twisting in amusement. “My name is Sadar, my companion is Kurt. I’m sure you will all have questions about why we are here, and let me say it’s quite an unbelievable story. One the Fire Lord and I do not feel needs time to be further explained. We have come from a very distant future to help the Fire Lord win this war. Where we have come from nothing good has come from his defeat. We believe that only the Fire Nation can unify and save the world, so we are here to offer our services, and advanced weaponry, to help you win this war.” 

Everyone was silent, mulling over his words. Zuko felt like he had been doused in ice water, he couldn’t be serious could he? Nothing he said made any sense, but when Zuko looked at his father, his gaze was deathly serious. 

“Now I am sure you all have questions, as this story sounds far fetched, but let me assure you that Sadar and his companions have taken the time to prove his story to me, so I want you all to be mindful of what you say, as any disbelief will be taken as you distrusting your own Fire Lord.” His father threatened. 

The few Generals who had opened their mouths immediately shut them.

“Now, Sadar, if you could explain to us more about the weaponry advances?” His father asked.

“Certainty, Fire Lord.” Sadar bowed.

What the hell was going on?

**~Break~**

Zuko left the room feeling as if the rug had been swept from under him. Sadar had gone on to show them their advances in weaponry and the instant they had demonstrated their guns, everyone in the room had stopped disbelieving their story. Zuko wasn’t sure what to think of it as he heard generals discussing the meeting in hushed whispers around him.

“So, how did it go?” Mai asked from where she was leaning against a pillar.

Zuko didn’t break his stride as he rushed down the hall. He mulled over the question as Mai followed him. What could he say? That a bunch of people from the future showed up to help his father win this war? 

“When I got to the meeting, everyone welcomed me. My father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him. I was literally at his right hand.” Zuko decided to say.

“Zuko, that’s wonderful. You must be happy.” Mai cheered as she caught up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

They stopped before one of the royal portraits and she let him go. It was a portrait of his father done around the time he had just become Fire Lord. They both looked up at it with unreadable expressions.

“During the meeting, I was the perfect Prince. The son my father wanted. But I wasn’t me.” Zuko admitted, and shut his eyes instead of telling the full truth. 

How could he tell her that he was so confused by what he had learned during the meeting he was worried, more worried than he had ever been. How could he tell her that he didn’t trust Sadar and his men in the least and was scared by the weapons he had seen. How could he admit he was still haunted by Mira’s words?

**~Break~**

That night he spent most of it awake, mulling over what he had just learned. Sadar honestly scared him, and it wasn't just his weaponry. It was how he looked at all of them as if they were less than him. Throughout the evening he realized just how many men Sadar had and wondered how on earth his father had been able to stash them to keep it all a secret. But now, the secret was out and for the most part so were they. They now roamed all the halls, discussing in hushed whispers and laughter. More people with hair like Sadar and Mira’s were everywhere, causing Zuko to feel a stab deep within his chest. 

Zuko had discovered where their main base of operations most likely was. It was within an unused part of the palace, a place he hadn’t been since his grandfather was still alive and his mother still around. There was one room only Sadar, Kurt, and a young woman wearing a white jacket went into, and it was there he would find out the truth. Tonight, he was going to sneak in and discover just what Sadar was playing at. 

Putting on his cloak he pulled his hood over his head and slipped out of his room. Rushing down the halls were easy enough, they were most devoid of everyone except the guards. Passing into Sadar’s area was harder. They had their own guards stationed and many were up and down, clearly taking shifts. It was clear they didn’t trust his father’s hospitality, and he couldn't blame them one bit. After all, he hardly trusted his father’s new guests.

Finding the room was easy enough, he had already discovered it when he had followed Sadar earlier after parting ways with Mai. Entering the room was slightly harder, as he had to pick a lock. Thankfully, it was still one of the palace locks and he was able to slip in. He found the room dark and lit the lanterns to get a good look. What he found wasn’t anything he could have guessed. Strange contraptions were everywhere, lighting up the room further when he stepped closer. 

He found Several items on the table and poked at them. One was clearly a writing implement, next was some strange rectangular box with an almost reflective front, or was it the back? Next was a hard form of paper to which he opened to find several more pieces of loose paper. Taking a look at it he noticed Mira’s name and froze. Why did they have her name? The page was filled with information about her, a few strange dates, the colour of her hair and eyes, as well as her age. Moving to the next page he found a picture of her looking very different from the girl he had grown close to. There was further information about her studies, what her grades were whatever that meant, and what year she was in. He was beyond confused now.

Placing the papers down he moved to the brightly lit box and poked at it. It did nothing and he looked around some more, finding the last two objects were connected to the screen by some weird cord. He grasped the oval shaped one and looked at the rectangular object covered with tiny boxes. On each box had a corresponding letter, at least that he recognized. Moving the oval object caused the glowing box to change and suddenly he was staring at a grey background covered with tiny objects. Reading them he found a little paper symbol similar to the one he had found on the table, but this one had Mira’s name on it. Actually, it read Mira Walters. He moved the oval object around until he had the weird paper symbol glowing under a small triangle that moved when the oval object moved. He poked around, and found two buttons on the oval object and clicked once. The strange symbol twitched, lit up with blue, and then did nothing further. Furrowing his brow he tried the other button and a bunch of words appeared.

Delete...save...move to...no this wasn’t what he wanted. Clicking away he tried to click with the first button again until he grew frustrated and started to click repeatedly in irritation and the symbol changed, opening something different on the box. Peering at it he found many small little pictures with a black triangle on them. He clicked one and found himself watching Mira, moving around. Whatever this was, it was able to capture moving pictures. 

He watched in awe as Mira fought a man twice her size, a strange black mask stuffed onto her head, tight purple pants, and a matching tight black tank top. The clothing was very much similar to what Sadar’s people wore. She moved gracefully, and used a sword he had never seen before, She was thrusting and did almost no slices. He moved in closer, hearing her grunts of exertion. The camera moved slightly, pulling out of focus as the person recording zoomed out. 

Zuko quickly closed the video, opening another one. This one started with a stage, Mira was standing between two other girls looking much younger than she did when they met, but not by much. She was dressed in a long flowing teal coloured dress, the other two girls in lighter shades of blue. Music began to play and he bolted back in his seat, startled for a moment. Mira opened her mouth and began to sing.

“Look how the lights of the town the lights of the town are shining now. Tonight I’ll be dancing around, I'm off on the road to Galway now.” Mira began to sing.

“Look how she’s off on the town she’s off on a search for sailors though. There’s fine fellas here to be found, She's never been one to stay at home.” Mira continued to sing as the other two girls began to sing in harmony.

“Home you’ll go and it’s there to you’ll stay and you’ve got work to do in the morning. Give up your dreams of going away, forget the sailors in Galway.” They sang.

Where the hell was Galway? Was that where Mira was from? He had too many question and still no answers. 

“Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú Mhearai. Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile mar tá do mhargadh déanta.” They sang in a language Zuko didn’t understand. 

He closed the video and opened another one this time. The next one was Mira walking down a street, bundled up warm in a large brown coat and a grey scarf. She was blowing her hair out of her face in irritation. 

“God damn it...” he heard her grumble as she hitched her bag higher on her shoulder. The camera zoomed in as the wind continued to assault her hair. 

Then, suddenly, the wind shifted at the girl's irritation, completely avoiding her as she flexed her fingers around. Her hair was now barely moving and she let out a sigh, her shoulders relaxing. Zuko knew instantly that she had shifted the wind, bended it to her will. Despite having seen her bend both fire and water, it was still hard to truly believe that she was-is the Avatar. 

“Well I’ll be,” A man chuckled off camera. “She just airbended, Sadar is going to want to see this.” 

The video suddenly halted and Zuko realized that Sadar had been watching Mira from wherever she had come from. With a burst of panic he grabbed the papers again, reading through them. If Sadar had been watching her in her home from the very start. The very same home she said she could never return too, then that mean’t...

“Citizenship...Canadian? Why doesn’t it say anything about what nation she is from?” Ripping through more papers Zuko found his answer. 

Zuko didn’t want to admit it, he didn't even want to think about it. Desperate to prove she wasn’t from the future he searched for information about her home. Lifting up a few pieces of paper Zuko found a photo of Mira, unconscious and on a white table wearing the clothing he had found her in when they first met. Beside her was the woman who always wore the white jacket, the one who worked closely with Sadar and Kurt. 

Mira was from the future. There was no denying it anymore and so he squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a snarl of rage. Rushing away from the computer, Zuko knocked a strange rectangular object onto the floor. Looking down he saw it had also lit up, and on the screen was a picture of Mira and some girl with curly brown hair. Reaching down he picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. 

**~Break~**

Zuko was breathing heavily once he made it back to his room clutching the mysterious object with Mira’s face on it. She looked different, wearing makeup he had never really seen on anyone before, It was sharp, very flattering, and more colourful than he had ever seen. With a gulp he touched the screen and found where he touched, the picture would move slightly. He tried moving it up but it didn’t budge, so he swiped to the left and found himself face to face with a picture of some fat black and white cat lying on a large bed. He assumed that must be Mira’s cat and bed. Searching around he found similar symbols on her screen and poked around.    
  
A blue box with an F on it, varied multicoloured icons, and a dark box with a music note on it. Clicking the first box, the one with the F, he found an error message: ‘Error: Unable to connect to the internet.’. Trying again he got the same error, so moving along he clicked the next box finding a similar error. After the fourth icon, he found one that opened without the internet, whatever that was. He found himself faced with what looked like hundreds of pictures, many of Mira, many of what appeared to be her home, and the rest were of the various people who Mira had known. Opening the most recent one up he saw her sitting with a cup of something, raising it up as if toasting. Another girl, the same one from the picture he saw earlier, holding her own with a grin. It was as if he was getting to know her all over again. Stunned as he was by the sudden secret the girl had hidden from everyone for so long, he was even more curious to learn more about her and her world.    
  
Moving to the next photo he saw two legs and the end of a bed. It was most likely Mira, who was flexing her toes out as the sun shone through the window cascading speckles of light on her legs. The next few were mostly of flowers and various scenery and fuzzy bees. Zuko skipped a bunch, looking further back until he hit one of Mira looking rather unkept and upset. Clicking it he was startled to find it was another one of those moving pictures.   
  
“Okay, I am probably going to delete this later but whatever, here goes. My therapist said it might be a good idea to journal my thoughts or whatever, she suggested I try video since it's easier to do spur of the moment considering...well...everything.” Mira said as she held her arms up in defeat.    
  
Zuko could already see the leftover stains of previous tears and felt his heart clench. Holding the phone white-knuckled, he couldn’t look away as Mira laid herself emotionally bare before him. She was dressed in what looked like an oversized dirty sweater with her hair tied in a messy bun on top of her head.    
  
“So let’s start at the beginning shall we? I’m the child of two happily married first generation Irish-Canadians. We have a clan crest and all that jazz, it's a big deal in my family, not like most who just celebrate it once or twice a year in passing. It’s not a bad thing, not really, I mean if you aren’t me anyways.” Mira smiled with a bitter edge.   
  
She was crying again, the tears leaking out against her will as she spoke. It was hard to imagine Mira that broken, that...lost. The Mira he knew was always so positive and strong-willed. Her stubbornness alone matched his.   
  
“So I grew up as a happy loved kid with parents who lived and breathed extracurriculars. I learned to river dance, sang in Irish festivals, and took gaelic classes. It should have had a happy ending right? There’s just no accounting for genetics I guess. I know they didn’t  _ ask  _ for a broken kid like me. Nor do they hate me for it, but I can tell...whenever I take my meds, every time I went to a therapy or cognitive behavioural appointment, it bothered them. They tried not to show it, but as I got older I think it got harder for us to pretend. I couldn’t pretend I wanted the life they gave me and they couldn’t pretend that they weren’t disappointed. They’ll always love me, but I think when I made the choice to stop my dance classes, stop going to those festivals, and stop learning gaelic, it hurt them. I don’t think I can ever take back how much I hurt them while I struggled within my own mind.” Mira admitted, her eyes no longer facing him.    
  
He didn’t understand half of what she was saying, but how she sounded was so raw and pained. It made his heart ache and he found himself tracing her face on the screen.    
  
“So I moved away, like a coward. There was never a big fight or fallout, but things were never the same. It’s been half a year and I’ve spoken with them maybe three times I just...did you know they removed me from their insurance? All because they didn’t feel comfortable pretending I still lived at home anymore. I ended up having to change my ADHD meds and I feel like shit. Probably why the school set me up with a therapist.” Mira chuckled as she shook her head.    
  
Her hand flickered up, brushing some of the tears, acknowledging them finally.    
  
“I just, wish I had someone who understood without judging me, instead of my stupid camera.” Mira muttered as she shook her head. 

He heard a few clicks before the video ended. He wasn’t sure what to think as he stared at her frozen sad face again. When was this? Why had she never mentioned any of this before? It hurt to think she suffered at any point before him. He couldn’t do anything about that, but he could do something about himself. 

**~Break~**

Zuko never found any more videos filled with her pained confessions. He couldn’t help but feel a deeper connection from what he had learned, and wished he had known it sooner. He wasn’t sure what she meant by ADHD, meds, or therapists, but he could guess it had something to do with her brain. Was she going to be okay in this time? Was her health at risk? The only person who could answer those questions now was her, and she was the furthest from him she had ever been from him.    
  
He had long since moved on from the photos and found her music. It startled him at first, coming out without warning. It scared him so much he dropped the phone and lept over his bed. But, after a moment of realization he wasn’t in danger, it became quite novel. He flicked through a few of them as he wondered about Mira and her world. What was it like? Who was she there? Would he have fit in there better than here, with...her?   
  
_ ‘It is as everyone dies alone...does that scare you?...I don’t want to be alone...’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Zuko shot up on his bed at the words almost mirroring how he felt. Looking down at the phone he saw the words scrolling by say: Sam Smith - To Die For.    
  
_ ‘I look for you, every day....every night. I close my eyes, from the fear...from the light. As I wander down the avenue so confused, guess I’ll try and force a smile.’ _

Thumb hovering over the square that stopped the music, Zuko sat there and just listened. The music seemed to stir up an emotion in him he had been avoiding all day; his feelings for Mira. It was an uncomfortable truth he had barely admitted to himself within his head, but listening to this song that bore how he felt, it was no longer something he could ignore. 

_ ‘Pink lemonade sipping on a Sunday, couples holding hands on a runway. They're all posing in a picture frame whilst my world's crashing down. Solo shadow on a sidewalk, just want somebody to die for. Sunshine living on a perfect day while my world's crashing down. I just want somebody to die for.’ _

The vulnerable truth of the singer's feelings allowed Zuko an outlet for how he felt. The words were there, plain as day. Ever since he had returned home it was like watching everyone go along with life, happy and carefree. Yet, Zuko remained burdened with regret and guilt that increased every day.

_ ‘I long for you, just a touch (does that scare you?) of your hand. You don't leave my mind. Lonely days I'm feeling like a fool for dreaming. As I wander down the avenue so confused, guess I'll try and force a smile.’  _

It felt foolish to long after Mira and what they had, while pitying himself over his situation. He wasn’t alone here, he was with Mai after all. Not to mention, he was the one who had technically ended whatever they had. The bitter realization made Zuko feel sick to his stomach; he had done the unthinkable to someone he had claimed to love and care for; just like his father and Azula.

_ ‘Pink lemonade sipping on a Sunday, couples holding hands on a runway. They're all posing in a picture frame whilst my world's crashing down. Solo shadow on a sidewalk, just want somebody to die for. Sunshine living on a perfect day while my world's crashing down.’  _

What right did he have to long after her. The guilt began to set in then, as he realized how dismissive he was being of Mai and her feelings. Perhaps, all Zuko had been doing was chase after the ghost of his past. 

_ ‘I just want somebody to die for. I just want somebody to die for (to die for) I just want somebody to die for. (Does that scare you?) (I don't want to be alone)’  _

Zuko didn’t want to be alone, and yet he was. Despite being surrounded by everyone he had ever loved and cherished, he was unable to find peace. His mind wared with itself every day and Iroh was right about...everything. It was sobering to realize he had left something back in those caves of Ba Sing Se. 

_ ‘Pink lemonade sipping on a Sunday, couples holding hands on a runway. They're all posing in a picture frame whilst my world's crashing down. Solo shadow on a sidewalk, just want somebody to die for. Sunshine living on a perfect day while my world's crashing down.’  _

Zuko had left his heart with Mira all those nights ago. Despite thinking he had taken it back and given it to Mai, he had simply been masking the feeling of having it torn out. That feeling was there now though, gnawing its way through his chest and up his throat. It was getting harder to breathe and Zuko wanted to run despite not knowing where to go.

_ ‘I just want somebody to die for. I just want somebody to die for (to die for)’ _

**~Break~**

Zuko had come to a decision last night. He couldn’t ignore the aching pain in his chest any longer nor the truth about what his father was planning. He had spent the entire night looking through the videos, photos, and music on Mira’s strange device. He missed her, and as he grew to learn about her home, as well as more about her, he couldn’t deny the feeling in his chest. It was the only remaining connection he had with her anymore and he hadn’t found a moment to put it down.

He had loved Mira and still did. What his father was doing was wrong, and Zuko had made a big mistake when he had betrayed Iroh and Mira. He felt a pang of guilt as he penned his letter to Mai, he could only hope she would one day forgive him and understand why he had to do this. Hopefully she would understand that his love for Mira wasn’t her own failing. It was time for him to make things right, become the man he was supposed to be, could have been, back in the crystal caverns. 

He cared for Mai, sure. He could have even seen himself falling in love with her one day if he had never been banished, but he had and then he met Mira. How could he give his heart to Mai if Mira already had it, wherever she was. It would be cruel of him to string Mai along. He found himself humming one of the songs from Mira’s device and finished packing his bag, leaving his room pristine. He pulled the hairpiece from his hair, letting it fall free around his face. He removed his armor and placed it on his bed. Walking towards his desk he placed down some paper along with two paper weights on either side and began to write.

**~Break~**

Zuko found himself able to get through the palace with ease. Most everyone had retreated to the catacombs, allowing him free passage. He made his way across the street towards Mai’s house and let himself inside. Once inside he walked towards her room, finding himself face to face with the portrait that they had done upon his return. 

His heart ached once more as he moved forwards to place down his letter to her. He felt terrible, but he knew if he stayed he would only feel worse.  He couldn’t let Mira die, and whatever Sadar was planning very well could do it. Sadar had been stalking her, knew she was the Avatar, and that only meant the worst in his mind. His destiny also lay with helping the Avatar, he knew now what his father and nation were doing was wrong. He had seen it first hand while on the run. How he had been so blind to it up until now he would never understand, but now he had a chance to make it right. 

“I’m sorry Mai.” Zuko said as he turned away from the portrait. 

Placing the letter on her bed he left without another look.

**~Break~**

Zuko found himself kneeling before a portrait of his mother he had leaned against his bed. Her face always looked so sad in them, and up until now he never understood why. She had given all she had to protect him, to educate him, and he had learned nothing. Now, she was gone, and he wished more than ever for her advice. Zuko wasn’t good at many things, but he figured he was talented at hurting people, since that’s all he seemed to do, whether he wanted to or not. 

“I know I’ve made some bad choices, but today I’m gonna set things right.” He bowed.

Standing up, Zuko checked his bag before grabbing hold of his swords and slinging them over his shoulder. Next, he picked up his bag and stood before the portrait of his mother once more.

“I’m going to make things right with Mira, I’m going to make things right with the world.” Zuko promised as he pulled his hood over his head. 

And just like before, he left without another look and headed towards the catacombs. It was time to have a chat with his father.

**~Break~**

Zuko stood outside the doors to where he knew his father was waiting. His nerves felt electrified and he was aware of his father’s presence in a way he never was before. Despite the lack of firebending, his father still commanded a powerful presence. Taking a deep breath, Zuko steeled his emotions and reached towards the door.

“I’m ready to face you.” Zuko breathed, closing his eyes for a moment before walking forwards.

He opened the door and found his father sitting down drinking tea; the only thing he and Iroh had in common with one another. Pulling his arm away from the heavy steel door and stepped through. The many guards turned towards him and gave him a curious look as his father looked up. Zuko fought to keep his hardened look in place, but standing before his father always made him feel so small.

“Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?” His father asked as he placed his cup down. “Why are you here?”

His father motioned for the guards to leave, and they did with haste. Zuko watched as they left, waiting for the echo of the closing doors before speaking. 

“First of all, in Ba Sing Se it was Azula who took down the avatar, not me. In fact, he’s probably leading this invasion. He could be on his way here right now.” Zuko explained, his gaze turning back to his father. 

“Get out.” His father hissed as he rushed to his feet, pointing towards the door. “Get out of my sight right now if you know what’s good for you!”

“That’s another thing, I’m not taking orders from you anymore.” Zuko challenged.

“You will obey me or this defiant breath will be your last.” His father threatened, taking a predatory step forward.

Zuko unsheathed his swords and his father halted. With the royal guard dismissed, his father was unarmed while Zuko was not. He would never make that mistake when facing his father again. 

“Think again,” Zuko shot back. “I am going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen.”

His father sat back down after giving him a measured look.

“For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honour that I wanted, but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenged me, a thirteen year old boy, to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?” Zuko spat, pointing his sword down at his father.

“It was to teach you respect.” His father hissed back.

“It was cruel, and it was wrong!” Zuko shouted over his father’s words.   
  
Zuko could feel his anger rising, the shame his father had made him feel his whole life bubbling into pure hatred of the man.

“Then you’ve learned nothing.” His father continued anyway.

“No, I’ve learned everything, and I’ve had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history. And somehow, that war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation. They don’t see our greatness. They hate us, and we deserve it. We’ve created an era of fear in the world and if we don’t want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness.” Zuko explained, his eyes narrowing as he felt himself begin to lose his breath. 

His father began to laugh, loud and full of belly.

“Ahahaha! Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn’t he?” His father mocked.

Zuko took a moment to close his eyes and calm himself before looking back at his father.

“Yes, he has.” Zuko said proudly.

His father scowled at his admission, a fire igniting in his eyes.

“After I leave here today, I’m gonna free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I’m gonna beg for his forgiveness. He’s the one who’s been a real father to me.” Zuko continued.

“Ohoho. That's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure.” His father tried to goad Zuko.

“But I’ve come to an even more important decision. I’m going to join the Avatar and I’m going to help him defeat you.” Zuko said with conviction.

“Really? His father asked as he tilted his head. “Since you’re a full-blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I’m powerless. You’ve got your swords. Why don’t you just do it now?”

“Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar’s destiny.” Zuko declined as he sheathed his swords. “Oh, and one more thing before I leave. Sadar and his men brought someone else back with them, a future Avatar who is more than likely with the Avatar and helping with this invasion. Up until I returned home she had been traveling with Iroh and I. I kept that from you, as did he, because I would rather die than let you get your hands on her. Goodbye  _ father _ .” 

“Coward! You think you’re brave enough to face me, but you’ll only do it during the eclipse, and then making up lies about there being a second Avatar! If you have any real courage, you’ll stick around until the sun comes out. Don’t you want to know what happened to your mother?” His father shouted at Zuko’s ridgid back.

The admission made Zuko halt and turn around. 

“What happened that night?” Zuko growled.

“My father, Fire Lord Azulon had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your mother found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared. Your mother did vicious treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason she was banished.” His father explained.

“So she’s alive.” Zuko poke brokenly as he felt tears begin to fall.

“Perhaps. Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper.” His father said in a chilling voice.

Within a moment father began to move the energies around in his hands, summoning lightning. Not missing a beat, Zuko did as Iroh taught him, moving the lightning through his stomach and back out his arms towards his father. The blast had sent Zuko skidding back from the power, finding himself almost out the door. An explosion echoed around him as his father was setting flying into a wall where he bounced off with a painful howl. 

Not wasting any time Zuko fled his father’s safe room and headed out of the catacombs.

**~Break~**

Well, shit. His father had wasted no time in deploying the war balloons it seemed. Zuko took the distraction his father had with fighting the invasion to get into the prison tower and release his uncle. Explosions rang out from above him as he entered, only to find an injured guard lying on the stairs. He cowered as Zuko raced past, charging towards his Uncle’s cell. 

“Uncle?” Zuko shouted as he entered the room to find the bars to Iroh’s cell were broken and Iroh was nowhere to be seen.

Beside the broken cell was another guard, slumped against the wall in pain. Zuko quickly rushed towards the guard and pulled him up, bunching his uniform in his fists. 

“Where is my uncle?” Zuko demanded as he shook the man.

“He’s gone. He busted himself out. I’ve never seen anything like it. He was like a one-man army.” The man admitted clearly scared out of his wits.

Zuko let go of his uniform and left the prison tower as quickly as he could, he didn’t have time to figure out where Iroh went if he wanted to escape before he was caught. He could only hope he had arranged his own escape. Zuko had somewhere to be after all, Iroh was  _ more  _ than capable of taking care of himself it seemed. 

**~Break~**

Zuko managed to steal a small war balloon and kept a lookout for Aang’s bison. It didn’t take long as he spotted it towards his left and turned to follow. He followed at a distance, holding onto one of the front cables. He craned his head seeing if he could catch even the slightest sight of Mira, but he was too far away. Would she be angry once she saw him? Happy? Sad? Not knowing was making him anxious. But he had chosen his path and this time he was going to see it through. He may not be able to make up for all the horrible things he had done, but this time he would be fighting for the right side for once.    
  
Maybe he could make amends that way.

(End Zuko POV)

**~Chapter 10 End~**


	31. Snapping my Rubber Band (Book Three: Fire - Chapter 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and the GAang flee the Fire Nation capitol and find refuge at the ruins of an air temple. Unfortunately, they have an unwanted tagalong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have gone back and forth with this chapter struggling with how I wanted to reunite everyone as well as tackle the issue of Aang's firebending teacher. Yes, Mira is more than capable and would be happy too, but part of the bonding and friendship Zuko and Aang share is from their training, the next chapters content, as well as part of the big reason he even joins Aang. 
> 
> I hope this doesn't feel like a cop out, but I figured now would be a good time to address the more mature themes in this fic. Realistically politics etc are going to be a huge thing after the war. They touch on it a bit in the comics so I wanted to go into further detail. This is our first introduction to it with Mira actually shifting her focus to think about it. Something up until now she could largely ignore. What she lacks in bending ability she makes up for in random facts and knowledge. Like many of us she grew up with the internet and smart phones where you can answer any question you want in a matter of seconds, or sometimes minutes. I wanted to showcase this throughout the fic and we will definitely see more of it in the future as we watch Mira grow.
> 
> Also, Mira's future is going to involve a lot of politics as the Avatar, so might as well start dipping our toes in now and start addressing some potential future conflicts ;) 
> 
> From here on out, Mira's bite and attitude will be more freed. She no longer has to keep under the radar and please Zuko, so lets see if he still likes her as much as he used too now that she doesn't have to hide or pretend. Trust me, their relationship was far from perfect and needs a lot of work. They have a lot of work to do if they want to ever get back to that point. My goal, as should everyone's, is to be in as healthy of a relationship as you can and as such, these two kiddos still have some growing to do. We saw some of Zuko's, and soon we will see more of Mira's.

**~Chapter 11 Start~**

The heat was unbearable as we walked. I wiped the sweat from my brow with a soft sigh. We were all tired, sore, bruised, and beaten down. No one had said anything since we had landed, even Appa and Momo seemed to be in low spirits. The loss at the Fire Nation capital had hit us all hard. It was difficult not to look at it as a failure, we were all just kids after all. What did that say about the world that we were its only actual hope? The thought caused a feeling of deja vu to bloom in my chest, blossoming into a pit in my stomach.

“This is humiliating.” Katara sighed as she swept her brow, finally breaking the silence. 

“Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation, or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?” Sokka asked as he gave her a sour look.

“Both.” Katara said as she cast Sokka a glare. 

“Sorry, guys. But Appa gets tired carrying all these people.” Aang explained, giving Appa a small pat.

“I wonder how the rest of the troops are.” I heard someone ask from the back of the group. 

“They’re probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out. Now he’s going back in.” Haru sighed somewhere near my left.    
  
My mind felt like it was surrounded in a haze. I wasn't sure if it was the heat, the adrenaline wearing off, or the fact I had faced Sadar and almost died a second time. The only real saving grace for me today was that I never ran into Zuko. I brushed my fingers through my hair, the sensation causing me to close my eyes. The sun was bearing down on us like a vice, reminiscent of the Fire Nation in a way.

“I miss Pipsqueak.” The Duke admitted, his face scrunching up and bleeding together with whomever he was speaking too.   
  
I shook my head realizing that perhaps the heat was starting to get to me. Pulling out my flask I took a sip of water and contemplated our situation. Our cover was long blown so nowhere was safe anymore. We would most likely have to stay on the run if we couldn’t find somewhere safe soon. No doubt the Fire Nation was hot on our trail. They had us cut off from our support networks, as well as from the ocean. The further we headed inland the easier it would be to get caught.

“I miss not having blisters on my feet.” Sokka whined, oblivious to our actual danger. 

“I once stepped onto a hot stone, now that was pretty bad.” I blurted out, the heat beginning to swirl inside my head. 

“A hot stone?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah, in my time we have these huge rooms filled with steam using electricity instead of steam on rocks, although we still use those too. I was at a friend's place using their parent’s sauna and messing around when I slipped on some condensation and...burned the shit out of my foot on one of the heaters. The blisters were so bad I couldn’t walk for a week.” I shuddered at the memory. 

“That does not sound pleasant.” Sokka deadpanned.

“Hey, we’re here! I can feel it!” Toph cheered as she interrupted our discussion..

“Uhh...I think your feet need their eyes checked.” Katara said.

“No, she’s right. We are here.” Aang smiled knowingly. 

“Wow...it’s amazing!” Toph gasped.

We all mounted Appa and flew down to find the upside down buildings built into the cliff’s edge. Sure enough, Toph was right. An air temple was situated underneath the cliffside. A bead of hope ebbed its way into my mind and I felt myself smile for the first time all day. This place was sure to be safe from the Fire Nation. We moved towards a large overhanging balcony and I took a moment to appreciate the intricate carved marble and stone. 

“Wow, this is absolutely amazing.” I gaped in awe.

We landed on a landing with a fountain that flowed off the ledge and into the abyss below. I looked down and let out a whistle at how  _ long  _ the drop was. Not only that, but the water that supplied the water fountain was moving water that let out over the edge of the balcony through intricate pipework. I was suddenly reminded of the Baigong pipes and chucked to myself. Guess I was right and Naia was wrong after all.

“It’s so different from the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms.” Teo spoke as he wheeled himself towards one of the entrances to the inner temple. 

“Wanna explore?” I grinned, the mood suddenly feeling lighter.   
  
Or was that just the temperature?

“Always.” Aang grinned as he hopped off Appa with a wide smile. 

“Let’s go check it out.” Haru said, leading us all towards the inner part of the buildings.

The Duke followed after them as Aang and I were blocked from following by Katara. She stood before him, her arms grossed and her gaze sympathetic and motherly. I could tell this wasn’t her asking, it was something about her posture. I felt much like I did when my mother had caught me doing something wrong, it was creepy how well Katara could play mother. 

“You guys go. I think we need to talk about some things.” Katara said as she gave me a pointed look.

“I’ll race you Duke.” Teo challenged as he sped off.

“I told you, it’s  _ The _ Duke.” He complained as he followed after.

“Why can’t I go?” Aang asked with a pout.

“We need to decide what we’re going to do now. And since you’re the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this.” Katara explained.

“She’s right, even though it sucks.” I shrugged, taking a seat on the fountain. 

“Fair enough,” Aang grumbled, “so...what’s the new plan?”

“Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes.” Sokka explained.

“Oh, yeah, that’s great. No problem, I’ll just do that.” Aang huffed as he flicked a rock away.

“Aang, no one said it’s going to be easy.” Katara tried to soothe.

“Well it’s not even going to be possible. Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?” Aang continued to whine. 

I coughed and everyone turned to me. I summoned a small ball a fire with a pointed nod. 

“Oh yeah, right, sorry Mira, I forgot you were a firebender there for a moment.” Aang laughed as he turned red.

“Things will work out, we will be a team through and through, we’ll teach you firebending and then kick his Fire Lord ass.” I grinned before placing a comforting hand on Aang’s shoulder.

“Well, since that’s all worked out, why don’t we take a nice tour around the temple.” Aang grinned as he jumped up.

And with that, Aang took off on his glider, Momo following after him. I turned to see spirit Aang looking at me from where Aang had jumped off. He was giving me a soft smile as he stroked his beard. I turned back towards Katara, Sokka, and Toph so I could excuse myself for a moment. 

“Hey guys, gimme a moment. I just need to check on something.” I said as I stood up. 

I followed Aang around the corner and found him seated cross-legged. He motioned for me to do much of the same. As I sat down I peered up at Aang’s aged face with curiosity and excitement. It had been awhile since I had seen him last, my guiding Avatar. 

“What’s up with them?” I heard Sokka ask, his voice muffled by the distance.

“I dunno, Avatar stuff?” Toph responded. 

“What’s up?” I asked, focusing to tune my friends’ discussion out. 

“Someone in the Spirit World needs to speak with you, if you can meditate and cross over.” Aang smiled soothingly.

“Oh, uh, sure.” I blinked as I took position and evened out my breathing.

When I opened my eyes next, I was in our field, but was not alone. Iroh was standing there with a soft smile causing me to gasp. I reached out almost afraid to move and cause him to disappear.

“Iroh?” I gasped, tears started to fall as I rushed towards him. 

He enveloped me in a warm hug and chuckled. I could feel his breath in my hair as if he was real, but knew by the tell-tale shimmering aura that he was a spirit, much like Aang was. He wasn’t the Iroh who was still alive now, but I still knew him all the same.

“Hello my dear, it’s certainly been awhile.” He spoke into my hair.

“How and why are you here?” I asked, causing Iroh to chuckle.

“That is a story for another day, I’m here to talk to you about Aang’s firebending teacher.” He said.

“Firebending teacher? But I’m going to be his teacher.” I blinked, not sure where Iroh was going with this.

“I know, which is why we need to talk. This is one of those decisions in life that can have a lasting impact. Aang is meant to be taught by my nephew, and before you start, please understand that I am not the Iroh you lost as a prisoner to the Fire Nation. I am simply Iroh the spirit, visiting his long lost niece.” He smiled.

“Excuse me, what?” I asked, perplexed by everything he was saying.

“It’s a long story and we do not have time, but I will tell you this. I am a spirit in your time. I have been for thousands of years. I watched over you and made sure you were as safe as possible, because I knew one day you would be here. But you can’t teach Aang firebending. That is Zuko’s destiny, one he should have recently come to accept. It is a fate he must fulfill because even once my brother is gone, the people and their anger will remain. My brother will become a martyr for them. Zuko must earn his place as Fire Lord, and lead his people through example. His friendship and bond with Aang is important for his people to come to accept a new way of peace instead of war.” Iroh explained.

“Iroh, do you have any idea what you are asking of me?” I asked, finally looking him in the eyes.

“I’m asking you to trust me. You do not have to forgive my nephew, goodness knows he doesn’t deserve it right now, but please trust me that this is an important decision for you to make. I will see you again my dear, remember that I love you as if you were my own.” Iroh smiled as the world faded from view. 

I was back at the Western Air Temple breathing heavily. I looked towards Aang with an accusing look. My emotions were swirling inside of me, battling it out to see which one would guide my next words. 

“You were friends with Zuko, weren’t you.” I hissed as both anger and hurt won. 

“I was.” Aang admitted, taking my anger and diffusing it into nothing. 

“How can you two ask this of me?” I cried as the hurt inside me bubbled up and into tears. 

“Because we know you can handle it.” Aang soothed, before fading from view.

I sat there crying for the next few minutes, attempting to collect my composure. Did that mean Zuko was on his way here? Dear god, I wasn’t sure what I was going to do if he was. I had just gotten through the invasion and had grown comfortable with the fact that I had at least avoided seeing  _ him _ . Looks like it was the end of the line, I had nowhere left to run and now I had to face Zuko and my feelings. Just hopefully not today.

**~Break~**

When I returned I found that everyone, plus Appa, were missing. Sitting down with a sigh I realized they probably took off after Aang, worried. I heard voices and realized I had spoken too soon. Aang and Katara appeared turning towards me. Aang gave me a bright smile as he spotted me. 

“Aang, we should be making plans for our future!” Sokka shouted.

“Okay, we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table. Oh, you’re going to love it, Mira.” Aang smiled as everyone landed.

“I’m sure I will.” I smiled.

“Oh, and you’re all going to love the giant echo chamber.” Aang continued as if Sokka hadn’t spoken at all.

“I think that’ll have to wait.” Toph cut Aang off.

We looked at Toph expectantly as Appa moved out of the way and Toph pointed towards a doorway past the fountain. We followed her finger to see Zuko standing there. I froze on the spot, everything was surfacing all at once. I was in awe of seeing him after so long, starstruck at how...different he looked, and filled with such a rage my vision was beginning to bleed to white. I had many sleepless nights filled with this exact scenario, but daydreams and reality were two very different things. 

“Hello, Zuko here. I-Ah!” Zuko spoke up before I interrupted him.

“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” I seethed, rushing for him as Sokka caught me around the middle and pulled me back. 

I let out a snarl of fire as I struggled in his grip. I couldn’t contain the range of emotions I was experiencing. The duality of how I felt left me reeling and unable to grasp at a rational thought. So, I struck out like a wild animal, snarling and angry. My stomach began to hurt where Sokka had me pinned against his chest as he tried to stay upright. Sokka was strong, but hadn’t fully grown into his adult height yet and so it was awkward for him to hold me up and against him. 

“Put me down man bun!” I hissed as Sokka just about fell over.

“Uh...hey, I heard you guys flying around down here so...I just thought I’d wait for you...here.” Zuko explained, not sure what to do with my outburst in the slightest.

Zuko’s eyes flickered towards my raging form and I caught the smallest wince. Appa interrupted my next shriek by walking over and letting out a large roar causing Zuko to flinch away. I felt a smugness in my gut as I let out a bitter grin. 

“Bite him Appa!” I cheered as the bison looked about ready to follow my instructions.

But then, it seemed he changed his mind and licked Zuko instead. My grin dropped into a pout as I felt my eyes begin to burn. I had to do something, anything, so I didn’t burst into a blubbering mess. My anger no longer had an outlet; it traveled towards my eyes and threatened to spill forth to ease the building pressure. 

“Traitor!” I hissed as tears hit my lashes.

Appa continued to lick him as all of us let our guard down, Sokka finally letting me go. I winced as I took my first free breath and stared wide eyed at the scene before me. Was Zuko actually being serious? I just about fell into a hunch as I caught my aching breath. My heart felt like it was on fire, threatening to combust a hole in my chest. I took a breath, and then another, steeling my nerves one more time. 

“Are you serious?“ I laughed as I turned around. “You seriously are! I gotta be high, no wait, dead, I am dead and this is my hell, isn’t it!” I yelled at the ceiling as Iroh’s words repeated in my head.

Even in his uncle's death he was looking out for his ungrateful ass. I wanted to yell at how undeserving Zuko was, but a look in his eyes halted the words the moment they began to burn a line down my tongue. 

“I know you must be surprised to see me here.” Zuko continued to speak as he watched me cautiously. 

“Not really.” Sokka and I said at the same time.

“Since you’ve followed us all over the world.” Sokka continued.

“Right...well uh...” Zuko said as he looked away ashamed.

“Can confirm that happened, he dragged me along to do it.” I snorted, feeling smug at his shame. 

“Anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that I’ve changed and I, uh, I’m good now. And, well, I think I should join your group. Oh and I can teach firebending. To you..see I, uh...” Zuko said as he looked directly at Aang.

“You wanna what now?” Toph asked, incredulous.

“You can’t possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean how stupid do you think we are?” Katara seethed as she took an aggressive step forward. 

“Yeah! All you’ve ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang, besides, Aang already has a firebending teacher.” Sokka said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, uh, about that. Communed with some spirits and they think it’s a bad idea for me to teach him.” I coughed as I looked away from everyone's accusing eyes.

“Wait what? Why?” Sokka backtracked, turning to me.

“Uhh...Avatar...stuff.” I finished lamely.

“I’ve done good things. I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That’s something.” Zuko pleaded as Appa gave him another lick.

“Seriously? That’s the best you’ve got? Zuko, you’ve lied at every possible avenue. You’ve said you’ve changed before to just stay the same. No, to end up worse than before. You would have stolen Appa if Iroh and I didn’t stop you, be honest.” I glared as the angry vitriol spewed from my lips. 

“But...Appa does seem to like him, he wouldn’t do that if he was only released because of you and Iroh.” Toph defended, looking unsure. 

“He probably just covered himself in honey or something so Appa would lick him. I’m not buying it.” Sokka argued back.

“Doubt his highness would ever want to get that dirty for any reason.” I snorted, my glare still in its place but still unable to be directed at him.

“I can understand why you wouldn’t trust me. And I know I’ve made mistakes in the past.” Zuko said looking away again, his expression becoming more pained than ever.   
  
My heart stuttered to my throat, lodging itself there and crying out to be acknowledged. I wanted to move towards Zuko and sooth him and soon my anger was directed at myself. He had no right to pull any strings with me now, intentional or not.

“Like when you attacked our village?” Sokka spat.

“Or when you stole my mother’s necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?” Katara cut in.

“Or when you lied to me and Iroh, betraying us, and causing mine and Aang’s death?” I finished, nailing in the final guilt nail.   
  
It was easier to focus on my anger than Zuko’s pain. Any sense, reason, or logic was abandoned the minute he stepped into my view. After everything he had done, how could he just walk right in and think it would be just gravy?

“Look, I admit I’ve done some awful things. I was wrong to try and capture you. I’m sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I’m going to try and stop him.” Zuko apologized.

“Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?!” Sokka shouted.

“Well, that’s not his name, but...” Zuko began to say.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to insult your friend.” Sokka mocked.

“He’s not my friend!” Zuko ground out, his teeth grinding causing the tension in his jaw to become obvious.   
  
I hated myself for being so attentive of Zuko still. It didn’t feel like something he deserved anymore. It was frustrating how under my skin he had gotten, I was fighting old habits and felt even more sour than before. Time was supposed to heal all wounds, guess our seperation wasn’t long enough. 

“That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!” Toph yelled, finally losing her cool.

“Why aren’t you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me.” Zuko asked Aang, turning away from the rest of our angry gazes.

Aang looked towards us and like a coward I averted my gaze. I knew we had to accept Zuko, but I didn’t want to, I wasn’t ready too, Sokka shook his head no and I let out the breath I was holding. It was easier to let everyone else say no, because I knew if I had to answer I couldn’t tell Aang what I wanted. No, he was owed the truth, the truth of what Spirit Iroh and Aang had told me. No matter how bitter I felt about doing so. But if everyone else disagreed about letting Zuko join, it wasn’t my fault; or so it felt.

“There’s no way we can trust you after everything you’ve done. We’ll never let you join us.” Aang declared, causing the tension to finally leave my body. 

“You need to get out of here, now.” Katara continued, twisting the dagger Aang had thrust into Zuko’s gut with his refusal.

“I’m trying to explain that I’m not that person anymore!” Zuko shouted as he walked towards us.

“Either you leave, or we attack.” Sokka declared.

“Come on, make my day.” I hissed, my hands raising and already summoning fire.

“If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you’ll accept me as a prisoner.” Zuko offered, kneeling onto the ground and offering his hands.

“No. We won't!” Katara yelled, sending out a whip of water at Zuko. 

It knocked him away and I felt a surge of satisfaction watching him tumble away. The fire in my hands dissipated as I took a defiant step forward, a look of pure contempt settling on my face as I looked down at Zuko.

“Get out of here and don’t come back! And if we ever see you again, well, we better not see you again!” Katara ordered.

Zuko looked away, shamed, and got up, leaving just like we had demanded. I watched him go with a stinging in my chest and rubbed at the tears that were finally beginning to spring from my eyes. I felt my chest tighten as my heart dropped. I had to fight the temptation to chase after him and grew even angrier than before. The anger this time was directed at myself, how could I let my feelings for Zuko affect me like this still?

“Are you okay, Mira?” Katara asked, her arms circling tightly around my shoulders.

“Yeah, that was just...not expected.” I sighed as I sunk into Katara’s comfort.

“So what is this about you not able to teach Aang firebending?” Sokka demanded to know.

“Uh...well...bad time to bring it up I guess but...they said it would be better if it was someone from the Fire Nation so that there was a bond with what we were doing....once we take out the Fire Lord, guys, the people aren’t just going to snap into place and listen. In fact if we just take out the Fire Lord and then try to run the Fire Nation we will cause the Fire Lord to become a martyr, we would look like the bad guys in their narrative. The Fire Nation has been teaching their people to subjugate the world before the rest of the world subjugates them. I....as much as I hate to say this, we might have to let Zuko help us...politically this is the best offer we could get outside Azula joining us...or Iroh, who we have no idea how to reach. Up until now it’s always been about survival, but have any of you thought about what comes after?” I asked, avoiding each of their accusing looks. 

“Uhh...I guess I always just assumed their people hated him too or would just follow the Avatar because....he’s the Avatar.” Sokka shrugged.   
  
“The Fire Nation has branded the Avatar an enemy for over a hundred years, that’s a little hard to undo in one sitting Sokka.” I sighed, feeling a headache coming on.    
  
I wasn’t in the mood to explain complex political concepts and acts of war to a bunch of kids. It was unfair of me to feel this way, I knew. It wasn’t their fault, it wasn’t any of our places to know nor deal with. The only reason I did was because of the thousands of years of repeated history I had available at my fingertips to read. Naia was a glutton for knowledge, something she shared with me avidly. My ability to pursue higher education ensured I had access to information most wouldn’t. 

“I’d hate to say it too, but I think Mira is right. I’ve had to deal with politics in my family and perception is everything. The Fire Nation had one hundred years to create their narrative. I don't think any of us can undo all of that in our lifetimes. Also...Zuko seemed sincere, I didn’t feel any hesitation or lies when he spoke.” Toph said, backing up my words.

“So? Azula could lie easily, maybe it’s a family trait.” Sokka scoffed bitterly. 

“No, Zuko is a shit liar. I want to call him a liar but...I spent a long time with him.” I sighed, turning away.

“Look, none of this matters right now. If Mira can’t teach Aang, we need to find someone else who can as soon as possible.” Katara cut in, being the voice of reason.

“Katara is right let’s just...focus on what comes next.” I relented, not finding the heart to defend letting Zuko join any longer.

“I kind of have a confession to make. You know when you two got sick and I was captured by Zhao?” Aang said finally.

“And you made us suck on those frogs frogs? How could I forget? I had a wart on the flap that hangs down from the back of my throat for a month.” Sokka gagged.

“Whoa, that’s what those frogs were for?” I giggled as the memory sprung forth. 

“You were there?” Sokka gaped.

“Sokka, I looked at it and told you there was nothing there.” Katara chastised.

“I could feel it! It’s my throat hole flap!” Sokka cried.

“It’s called a uvula.” I corrected Sokka.

“It’s called a uvu-what?” Sokka whined.

“Anyway, when General Zhao had me chained up it was Zuko and Mira who came in and got me out. He risked his life to save me.” Aang admitted.

“No way, Mira must have put him up to it, or he only did it so he could capture you himself.” Katara said, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, face it Aang, you’re nothing but a big prize to him.” Sokka agreed.

“You’re probably right but...Mira, what do you think?” Aang asked.

Everyone turned to me and I frowned. This was what I was trying to avoid, but knew was going to come regardless. I could only avoid adding my thoughts for so long. I was, after all, the only expert of Zuko we had. 

“I think he’s the biggest asshole I know, but in Ba Sing Se, before he betrayed us, he was different. He was...good. Something changed in those catacombs, but for a moment there was good in him, I'm just not sure if it’s still there.” I admitted, looking away from Aang as I attempted to keep my emotions in check.

“Well, what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a liar, obviously you made him do it, why would he have otherwise?” Katara continued.

“I didn’t exactly...make him. I said I didn’t think he was thinking his plan through, that one was kind of on him...I mean, I wouldn’t have let him take Appa if he chose too, but that decision was his own. He got really sick after that and I...I think that’s when he started to change.” I said with a soft sigh.

“And again, he wasn’t lying.” Toph added.

“Well hooray! In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn’t add animal cruelty to the list.” Sokka mocked.

“I’m just saying that considering his messed up family and how he was raised, he could have turned out a lot worse.” Toph countered.

“You’re right, Toph, let's go find him and give him a medal. The “not as much of a jerk as you could have been award”.” Katara laughed as she threw her hands into the air.    
  
I snorted at Katara’s comment, being reminded of another quote that was similar. ‘Cool motive, still murder.’ from Brooklyn 99. It was a bittersweet thought and I clung to it as the nostalgia blanketed my mind. 

“All I know is, talking to us, he was sincere. Maybe you’re all just letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly.” Toph said.

“Easy for you to say! You weren’t there when he had us attacked by pirates!” Katara shouted.

“Or when he burned down Kiyoshi Island!” Sokka added.

“Or when he tried to capture me at the Fire Temple!” Aang added.

“Or when he tricked Mira into falling in love with him and then betrayed her in Ba Sing Se? What about that! Why do you even try to defend him?” Katara seethed.

“All I know is maybe you should ask how Mira feels before using her pain for your argument!” Toph shouted back.

“I’m looking out for her! You weren’t there when she was having panic attacks almost every night because of what he did!” Katara yelled back.

“Guys! Just leave me out of this, please.” I barked, turning away with a frown.

“Well, Katara, I’m defending him because of one crucial fact, Aang needs a firebending teacher, and Mira is right about the political implications. Now the solution to both problems shows up on a silver platter and you won't even think about it!” Toph raged. 

“I’m not having Zuko as my firebending teacher.” Aang finalized, attempting to end the argument. 

“You’re darn right you’re not, buddy.” Sokka agreed as he clapped Aang on the back.

“Well, I guess that’s settled.” Katara said, crossing her arms.

“Ergh! I’m beginning to wonder who's really the blind one around here.” Toph spat as she stomped off.

**~Break~**

Toph had been gone for a decent part of the evening and I was beginning to grow worried. No one else seemed to be, too caught up in their own hurt. It was frustrating, but I wasn’t acting much better either. I retreated from the group to lick my wounds and mull over the realization that I was nowhere near over Zuko yet.

“Guys, Toph has been gone for awhile...” I trailed off as I looked out at the stars.

“She’s fine, just having a temper tantrum.” Katara sighed, trying to calm me.

I wasn’t so sure, and as the evening turned into night, and night turned into morning, Toph still hadn’t returned. Katara was stirring the porridge as everyone was waiting for breakfast. I was gnawing on my bottom lip feeling more anxious than I had ever been in weeks. I was worried about Toph, I was worried about Zuko, and I was worried about finding Aang a proper firebending teacher without letting Iroh down. 

“Has anyone seen Toph?” Katara finally asked.

“I haven’t seen her since she stormed off yesterday.” Sokka admitted.

“Maybe she’s just exploring the air temple. There are some pretty fun spots to practice earthbending. “ Haru offered.

“I didn’t see her come home last night.” I spoke from where I was sitting.

“Have you been up all night?” Katara asked, concerned.

“Yes, I was worried about her. What if something happened?” I asked, turning to give Katara a tired look.

“I think we should go look for her.” Katara said, finally standing up. 

“Bah, let her have fun with her rocks. There’s more than one entrance back here and she can make her own. I’m in no rush to have her yelling at us again.” Sokka waved off.

“We can go look for her.” The Duke offered as he approached us with Haru and Teo.

“Yeah, I wanna ride that tunnel down to the hall of statues again. It’ll work a lot better now that I fixed my brakes.” The boy in the wheelchair agreed.

They took off in search of her as I rose to my feet. The earth began to shake and we heard a loud boom, turning around I found Toph crawling and rolling down a hill of rocks. I was left reeling at her helpless state. I took in her dirtied and torn clothes, as well as her prone state. 

“Oh my god, Toph!” I gasped, rushing over to her.

“Toph! What happened?” Katara shouted, rushing over as well.

“My feet got burned.” Toph admitted through clenched teeth. 

“Oh no! What happened?” Katara asked as she helped me haul Toph up.

“I just told you, my feet got burned.” Toph ground back.

“I think she means how did your feet get burned.” I sighed.

“Well, I kind of went to see Zuko last night.” Toph admitted.

“You what?!” Aang yelled.

“Zuko!” Katara gasped as her head rounded towards the hole Toph had made. 

“Oh dear, was he asleep when you woke him?” I asked, feeling suddenly defensive of Zuko. 

“What does that matter?” Sokka glared at me.   
  
I raised my hands in defence and stepped back from Toph allowing Sokka to step in. Sokka turned back towards Toph as he helped support her weight. It was clearly a raw nerve I had hit and it was better if I relented. It wasn’t worth the fight, or the subsequent pain.

“I just thought he could be helpful to us. And if I talked to him, maybe we could work something out.” Toph said as she looked away from us.

“So he attacked you?” Sokka continued.

“Well, he did and he didn’t. It was sort of an accident.” Toph attempted to explain.

“But he did firebend at you?” Aang confirmed.

“...yes.” Toph relented with a sigh.

“See! You trusted Zuko and you got burned. Literally.” Sokka scoffed.

“It’s going to take awhile for your feet to get better. I wish I could have worked on them sooner.” Katara admitted as she was healing them.

“Yeah, me too.” Toph agreed.

“Here, let me help.” I said, joining Katara and healing Toph’s feet.

“Zuko’s clearly too dangerous to be left alone. We’re gonna have to go after him.” Sokka said.

“And do what?” I said suddenly getting defensive.

“Whatever we have too.” Sokka glared at me.

“No.” I disagreed.

“Sokka’s right. After what he did to Toph, I don’t think we have a choice.” Aang said, taking Sokka's side.

“He’s crafty, but we’ll find him a way to capture him.” Sokka said, trying to calm me down.

“Just capture him?” I asked, with a glare. 

“Yes, just capture. We aren’t the evil ones.” Sokka spat at me.

“Maybe just invite him back here? He’s already offered himself up as a prisoner once.” Toph interjected.

“Yeah! Get him to come back and say he’ll be a prisoner then we’ll jump him and really make him our prisoner! He’ll never suspect it!” Sokka laughed.

“Well, I do have to agree. As a prisoner he would be worth something as well, if he’s lying about his intentions.” I nodded, relenting to Sokka’s plans.

“You are a master of surprise, Sokka.” Katara said sarcastically.

Sokka and Aang helped carry Toph to the fountain, where she dipped her feet in. Katara and I followed after them, moving to continue helping soothe her feet. I avoided Toph’s gaze, despite it being an understanding one. I wasn’t ready for more pity regarding Zuko, nor was I looking for an ally to defend him. My actions and words were acting in conflict with one another and I was aware how back and forth I was appearing. But, I wasn’t ready to face all of it yet, I just needed more time to pretend that Zuko wasn’t here, that I wasn’t torn up over him still, and that my feelings had indeed changed. 

“Ahh, that’s the stuff...” Toph sighed as she stretched her feet into the cool water. “Now I know what the rest of you guys feel. Not being able to see with your feet stinks.”

“Yeah, it sure does.” I laughed, placing a hand on Toph’s shoulder.

Aang went to get some rags to soak and brought them back over. He handed them to Katara as Toph removed her feet so we could work on them some more. Just as Toph placed her feet back into the water, an explosion shook the air temple. I grasped onto the stone bench beneath me and looked around, unable to catch sight of what caused the explosion. 

“What the fuck?” I gasped.

“Get Toph.” Sokka said right away, lifting her out of the water. 

“Stop!” I heard Zuko yell in the distance.

Looking up I saw Zuko on a cliff above us. He walked over to Combustion Man and my eyes widened. What the hell was he doing?

“I don’t want you hunting the Avatar anymore,” Zuko demanded as he ran over to the man and stood in front of him “The mission is off! I’m ordering you to stop.”

Combustion Man had other ideas though, and threw Zuko away. He sent out another explosion at us and debris rained down upon us. We hid against the stone fountain, keeping Toph covered. My throat clenched tightly as I tried to make sense of the scene before us. 

“If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!” I heard Zuko shout.

Peering around the fountain I saw him letting loose a punch of fire, attacking the man only to be caught easily. I always forget how lithe Zuko was, compared to other fighters he was a tiny ragdoll at times. My stomach was making flip flop as I found that fear had seized my heart. I was  _ worried _ about Zuko.

“Alright, I’ll pay you double to stop!” Zuko attempted to negotiate. The man ignored him, setting up another blast as Zuko kicked him in the face, knocking him off balance.

“Ok, we are going to have to go on the offensive here.” I said through clenched teeth.

Combustion man sent out a blast as Zuko summoned a wall of fire, protecting himself. The explosion sent him off the edge and I couldn’t stop the scream that escaped. Suddenly it felt like nothing else mattered. I felt so foolishly stupid, as if for once it was my pride keeping me from doing what was right. I watched as rocks cascaded down into the abyss below. 

“Zuko!” I shouted, feeling rage well up in me.   
  
I was not worried about him. That was absolutely not the reason I was currently filled with heart gripping fear and rage. Aang grabbed my arm and shook me, causing me to stop the build up of energy that would undoubtedly turn into the Avatar State. Looking once more I found Zuko holding onto a large vine, climbing back up it. I was not relieved, definitely not relieved. 

“Let's go.” Aang said, making up his mind.

I nodded and we jumped over the fountain, catching Combustion Man’s attention. He sent out another explosion as Aang lifted us up into the air. We summoned up the air around us and sent out a large tornado at Combustion Man. He jumped over it, sending out another explosion, which I blocked with a wall of my own fire as we flipped out of the way. Combustion Man landed just barely hitting a ledge as we ran back to Toph to check on everyone. Another explosion hit and we braced ourselves. Katara sent out a torrent of water from the fountain, sending out an array of ice knives at the man. He braced himself and we took that moment to hide, attempting to gain the element of surprise. We rushed towards a wall to the right of us, taking cover. Another explosion rocked against us as a pillar was destroyed. 

“He’s going to blast this whole place right off the cliffside!” Toph yelled.

Another explosion rocked us as we braced against the wall. I felt debris coating my skin and itch against my scalp. I grit my teeth as I attempted to peek out from behind the wall. I saw Combustion Man for a mere moment before another explosion was sent our way. 

“I can’t step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up! And I can’t get a good enough angle on him from down here!” Katara admitted, her expression frantic.

Sokka looked down in thought as I wracked my brain for an answer. There had to be something we could do, at least until Zuko could finish climbing back up. If Combustion man caught sight of him he would be done for. I was struck by my worried thoughts and shook them off, looking at Sokka as he let out a small aha noise. 

“I know how to get an angle on him.” Sokka said as he withdrew his boomerang. 

He drew himself around the wall as another explosion hit. He peered around once more as two more blasts came, measuring the angle of the hits. 

“Alright, buddy. Don’t fail me now.” Sokka said as he threw his boomerang.

It flew out of distance and we heard an impact along with a grunt. The explosions stopped as Sokka gave us a huge grin. 

“Yeah! Boomerang!” He cheered, running from cover to catch it. 

Combustion Man was standing back up though, leaving our victory short lived.

“Aww...boomerang!” Sokka complained.

Rushing back into cover, we heard multiple explosions before a large bang echoed around us. Combustion Man had just self-destructed. Whatever Sokka had done, it was enough to stop Combustion Man from, well, combusting. 

“Holy shit.” I gaped as we all ran to the edge.

A piece of the temple fell into the abyss below, prices of Combustion Man’s armor along with it. Staring at one another we couldn't believe it; we had just killed him. Zuko had just made it back up the vine, before making his way over to us. As he walked over it felt like we were meeting again for the first time, in better circumstances. I wondered briefly if things would have been different if we had met under different circumstances. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but...thanks, Zuko.” Aang said, speaking first.

“Hey, what about me? I did the boomerang thing.” Sokka said, striking a pose.

“You wouldn’t have been able to do the boomerang thing if Zuko hadn’t kicked the guy in the first place. We’d all be long dead.” I snorted, but provided Sokka high-five anyways.

“Listen, I know I didn’t explain myself very well yesterday. I’ve been through a lot in the past few years and it’s been hard. But I’m realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honour, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honour. It’s something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what’s right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world. I’m sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a firebender I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don’t hurt people unintentionally.” Zuko said as he bowed to Toph.

“I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love,” Aang said as he bowed to Zuko. “I’d like you to teach me.”

Zuko looked on in surprise, taking in Aang’s request. They both smiled at one another as he bowed in response. It was strange seeing Zuko so humble, but I couldn’t stop the pride from spilling forth at the change in him. 

“Thank you. I’m so happy that you’ve accepted me into your group.” Zuko said.

“Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's ok with them. Toph, you’re the one that Zuko burned, what do you think?” Aang asked,

“Go ahead and let him join. It’ll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet.” Toph smiled as she hit her fist into her hand.

“Sokka?” Aang asked.

“Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then, I’m all for it.” Sokka relented.

“Katara?” Aang asked next.

“I’ll go along with whatever you think is right.” Katara sighed before glaring at Zuko. 

“Mira?” Aang asked, giving me a long hard look.

With a sigh I pushed myself from the wall and gave Zuko my full attention.

“I think...I’ve told you all those things about your honour before, Zuko, but...I’m glad you finally see it. But this isn’t about me, you can thank your uncle once more, and as long as this is what Aang wants, it’s what I want. He’s my airbending teacher after all.” I shrugged, turning away.

Aang looked at Zuko with a bright smile now.

“I won't let you down. I promise.” Zuko declared, stepping towards us. 

We all walked away, taking Toph into the temple to get some much needed rest. Zuko stayed behind to get his belongings as I let out a sigh.I just hoped what we were doing was right. The last time I had trusted Zuko to be good I got burned. 

**~Break~**

“Okay, this is really really weird.” Sokka admitted when he returned from showing Zuko to his room.

“You’re telling me.” I sighed, blowing a stand of hair out of my face.

We walked away, feeling uneasy as Aang continued to smile. He was so easy going with everything, I wish I was able to be too. It felt surreal and I could feel myself beginning to disassociate as I bid Sokka goodnight at my door. 

**~Break~**

That night was hard. I could feel Zuko’s presence through the walls. Until now he had kept his distance and that was in part because he had to go gather his own belongings from his old camp. Now, nothing was stopping us from seeing one another, talking to one another. Yet desperately that is all I wanted to do. I wanted to scream at him my anger, my hurt, and my regret, I wanted to make him feel the burn in my chest that he made me feel. It was all petty daydreams that would never go beyond just that. I wished so desperately then that I had my phone. I hated not having access to my music. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Spirit Aang asked.

“How do you know what a penny is?” I asked with a whiff of laughter on my breath. 

“You tried to explain it to me once when you had mentioned the saying.” Aang shrugged.

“I should be mad at you.” I said, the hint of grin on my lips.

“You can’t say a part of you isn’t pleased by this.” Aang smiled knowingly down at me.

“Yeah...it's just a little late is all.” I sighed, admitting my conflicted feelings out loud finally. 

“Would you sing me a song tonight?” Aang asked.

“Really? That can’t be the only reason you’re here.” I laughed.

“No, but a song couldn’t hurt, could it?” He asked.

“No, I suppose not.” I smiled.   
  
I took a moment to think about what songs I still did know the words too, and one kept coming back into my mind. I had always been a big fan of Bastille and Marshmallo, it was hard not to. The song had been one of the last songs I had heard before I had been spirited away into the past. 

“Lately, I’ve been, I’ve been thinking I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier. When the morning comes, when we see what we’ve become, in the cold light of day we’re a flame in the wind not the fire that we’ve begun. Every argument, every word we can’t take back ‘cause with all that has happened I think that we both know the way that the story ends. Then only for a minute, I want to change my mind, cause this just don’t feel right to me. I want to raise your spirits, I want to see you smile but know that means I’ll have to leave.”

The sounds of the beat and piano echoed in my head as my thoughts twisted. The last remains of my home, and my time, were but echoed memories within my head now. 

“Know that means I’ll have to leave...lately, I’ve been, I’ve been thinking, I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier.” I sang, a sob in my throat.

I wracked my memories for the next words, I almost felt the song lost on my lips as I traced the music in my mind. It was hard not to draw upon the image of Zuko’s face, or the feel of his touch. I wasn’t sure who I was even singing too anymore, feeling more like a cliché than anything else. 

“When the evening falls and I’m left there with my thoughts and the image of you being with someone else. Well, that’s eating me up inside. But we ran our course, we pretend that we’re okay. Now if we jump together at least we can swim far away from the wreck we’ve made. Then only for a minute, I want to change my mind ‘cause this just don’t feel right to me. I want to raise your spirits, I want to see you smile but know that means I’ll have to leave.” I sang.

I started to sway, to keep the beat. My thoughts were bubbling beneath the surface of my skin. It itched to crawl out and into my feet. Never before had I wanted to walk into the night and find comfort in someone's arms, the arms of the last person to poison me so deeply 

“Know that means I’ll have to leave...lately, I’ve been, I’ve been thinking I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier. So I’ll go, I’ll go, I will go, go, go. So I’ll go, I’ll go, I will go, go, go. Lately, I’ve been, I’ve been thinking I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier. Even though I might not like this, I think that you’ll be happier, I want you to be happier.” I sang on.

Taking a deep breath I saw the notes floating behind my eyes as I closed them, Envisioned the trills and the fancy vocal work I was sure to butcher.

“OOOOOOOOOOH YEAH YEAH YEAH OOOooOOOOh! I said lately, I’ve been thinking, I’ve been thinking, I want you to be happier, oh, happier.” I finished as I sucked in a greedy breath.

“That was beautiful. I haven’t heard it before.” Spirit Aang smiled as he clapped for me.

“Thanks, the music video was about a dog.” I said awkwardly.   
  
It was easier to say than to explain the feelings that battled for freedom. 

**~Chapter 11 End~**


End file.
